


Las tres bestias

by Nekomata95



Series: La serie que se esfuerza mucho por no ser un self-insert [3]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Multiverse Travel, Not a Mary Sue, Not a self insert, OC, Plot focused, chapter per day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-26 20:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 48
Words: 190,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomata95/pseuds/Nekomata95
Summary: La vida sigue, así mismo las aventuras ¿Todo va bien? ¿Tal vez demasiado? El futuro nunca está escrito sobre mármol.





	1. ¡Bienvenidos de vuelta!

**Author's Note:**

> segunda parte de la historia, la parte que DE VERDAD me parece mas interesante. espero les guste.

\- ¡Akamaru! ¡rápido!

Gritó Kiba. El perro obedeció la orden alcanzando al joven, de repente Akamaru sintió una presencia acercándose, gruñó erizando el lomo alertando al castaño. Kiba fijó su atención en un cuerpo que se movía en el horizonte, saltando a gran velocidad entre las copas de los árboles. El joven se dio cuenta muy tarde de que su amigo can ya estaba en marcha para encontrarse con el extraño.

\- ¡Akamaru!  ¿Qué ocurre?

El grito no llegó a oídos del canino. Akamaru, mostrando colmillos y esponjado su pelaje, se aproximó velozmente hacia su objetivo; este sólo consiguió cubrirse con sus manos justo antes de ser derribado al suelo del bosque por el inmenso animal que le seguía gruñendo muy cerca al rostro.

-Akamaru, esta no es forma de recibirme.

Al oír eso, el perro dejó su fingida actitud para lamer la cara de la persona que llevaba una capa que la cubría de pies a cabeza ocultando todo, menos un pecho femenino.

\- ¡Nitzune!

Saludó Kiba, se acercó al perro para intentar librar a Nitzune se la violenta lengua canina que buscaba desesperadamente mostrarle afecto a la pelinegra.

-Kiba, cuánto tiempo.

Saludó Nitzune incorporándose y quitándose la capa que la cubría; dejó al descubierto el traje nuevo que llevaba: una blusa que asemejaba el corte de una yukata negra con los bordes blancos de mangas muy anchas que le llegaban hasta casi las rodillas cuando bajaba las manos, la blusa iba abierta hasta debajo del busto y  era cerrada con un cinto rojo, su pecho lo cubría con vendas, las cuales no dejaban escote alguno, llevaba un pantaloncillo negro hasta la mitad de los muslos y las sandalias también negras, en el cinto se veían colgados dos pergaminos y las respectivas bolsas ninjas en cada una de sus piernas, también su pelo había crecido otro poco dejándolo suelto hasta las caderas, un mechón intentaba cubrirle un poco el ojo izquierdo.

\- ¿De dónde has sacado ese traje?

Preguntó Kiba sorprendido por el repentino cambio de atuendo, después de todo Nitzune acostumbraba llevar simples yukatas -aunque el día estuviera frio- la pelinegra dio una vuelta modelando el traje.

\- ¡A que es una lindura! Ha sido una adquisición que hice en el país de las olas, incluso tuve que mandarlo hacer a medida, pero tuvo sus frutos el gasto…

Al decir esto, las orejas y cola características de la pelinegra aparecieron, dando a entender el porqué de su nuevo traje: este se acoplaba perfectamente a los “accesorios” sin dejar de ser práctico y resaltando las facultades físicas de la joven, Kiba le dio el visto bueno al traje antes de que Nitzune ocultara sus orejas.

-Has cambiado mucho, no te veía desde hace meses.

Habló él con una sonrisa. Nitzune soltó un suspiro asintiendo.

-Lo sé, el consejo esta como loco asignándome misiones, aun me pregunto qué tanto me examinan.

Eso último lo dijo con una sonrisa la pelinegra. Kiba le acompañó hasta cierto punto de regreso a la aldea, luego, cordialmente se despidió de ella para poder seguir entrenando con Akamaru.

Había estado cuatro largos meses lejos de la aldea, y antes de eso otros dos  meses; en fin, había ya pasado medio año desde que  Nitzune había vuelto a la aldea después del incidente con el Uchiha mayor; pero, en ese tiempo lo pasó más fuera que dentro de Konoha, al parecer el consejo -El gran y sabio consejo de líderes de la aldea- había decidido mantenerla a prueba mandándola a misiones de infiltración y espionaje por todos los países vecinos, ocasionalmente a misiones especiales con señores feudales u otras entidades importantes. Aunque esto suene impresionante, realmente eran misiones simples, sin ningún aparente riesgo para la joven, sin embargo, eso no evitó que ella se arriesgara un par de veces.

Después de tan largo viaje desde el país de las olas, se moría de ganas por llegar a Konoha y ver a todos de nuevo. También tenía que revisar los experimentos que había dejado. Un tiempo atrás, después de una misión en la que se vio en graves aprietos con sus enemigos, vio necesario hacer cambios en su armamento ninja; pensó que con sólo tener muchas shurikens y kunais no bastaba, unas pocas bombas de humo y papeles explosivos no eran suficientes, desde ahí comenzó a trabajar en nuevos equipamientos, cuando se dio cuenta había desarrollado un gusto peculiar por los somníferos, paralizantes y demás cosas que hicieran los combates más cortos. La Hokage en alguna ocasión se sorprendió por lo que salía del laboratorio, pero, por el consejo debía mantener toda su empresa en secreto, de enterarse pondrían haber muchos problemas y era algo que quería evitar, ya tenía suficiente con tenerlos sobre ella evaluándola en todas y cada una de sus misiones.

Pero antes de hacer eso tenía que presentarse ante Tsunade al reporte de misión y protocolo. Se encaminó a la entrada de Konoha. En la entrada la inconfundible figura del Uchiha mayor llamó su atención, incluso después de todo ese tiempo la relación entre ellos dos no había cambiado nada, cruzaron incomodas miradas un momento y luego siguieron su camino.

En el trayecto Nitzune saludaba a cuanto conocido encontró. Llegando a la torre del Hokage el cielo comenzó a teñirse de rojos y naranjas anunciando el final del día. Los locales comenzaban a iluminarse y la gente salía a divertirse, olvidó que era viernes.

De una esquina apareció Sasuke, altivo, impasible y orgulloso… una necesidad incontrolable de molestarlo lleno el cuerpo de Nitzune y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a él con un grito potente.

\- ¡Sasuke! ¡¿Cómo está mi azabache favorito?! -

Sasuke lanzó su mejor mirada furiosa contra la chica, Nitzune se acercó a él riendo suavemente, él suavizo un poco la mirada al tenerla cerca.

-No te veo desde hace meses ¿Y esto es lo primero que me dices?

La regañó con voz autoritaria. Nitzune lo miró socarronamente.

\- ¡Oh, disculpa!  _Oh Sasuke-sama, no sabes la falta que me has hecho en estos meses, la espera por verte ha sido eterna._

Habló Nitzune sarcásticamente haciendo movimientos dramáticos con las manos, Sasuke la miró sorprendido, luego sonrió de medio lado.

-Callate de una vez y ve a hacer algo productivo para variar.

Dijo con un deje de superioridad el azabache, Nitzune hizo un mohín de disgusto mientras lo golpeaba suavemente en el brazo.

\- ¡Estúpido! Por lo menos finge que me extrañaste. Da igual, me tengo que ir.

-Bien, oh, por cierto, no has crecido mucho en altura, pero sí que “han crecido” otros atributos tuyos ¡Felicidades!

Con una risilla Sasuke desapareció dejando a Nitzune totalmente roja, inconscientemente la chica agarró su pecho, bueno, tal vez había alguna diferencia, pero él no tenía por qué comentarlo de una forma tan desvergonzada; aun así, por ser Sasuke lo dejaba pasar, después de todo ella también sabia como burlarse de él.

Entró al fin al edificio, se dirigió directamente hacia la oficina, tocó un par de veces la puerta y entró. Detrás del gran escritorio del Hokage, ese símbolo de poder y fuerza en la aldea, estaba Tsunade durmiendo plácidamente sobre lo que suponía serian papeles sin revisar o sin firmar.

-Ya decía yo que olía a sake.

Comentó Nitzune en un suspiro, con esa frase la rubia despertó a duras penas llevándose pegada una hoja en su cara.

\- ¡Oh Nitzune! Has llegado, que gusto verte en una pieza esta vez.

-Tsunade-sama eso ha sido cruel, solo he llegado herida un par de veces.

habló ofendida Nitzune.

La rubia se estiró perezosamente mientras dejaba su escritorio en orden de nuevo.

\- Claro, claro, si por un par de veces te refieras a la gran mayoría de tus misiones.

\- De verdad, eso fue cruel.

Se quejó Nitzune con un rostro afligido, Tsunade se levantó y se acercó a ella acariciándole suavemente la cabeza, Nitzune sonrió un poco, ese acto se le había vuelto costumbre a la rubia.

-Has hecho un buen trabajo en la misión Nitzune, bien hecho.

Las mejillas de la joven se tiñeron de un suave carmín. Dejaron eso de lado y continuaron con el informe; después de finalizado Tsunade obligó a Nitzune a someterse a un examen médico, “por si acaso” según ella.

Cuando Nitzune logró retirarse de la oficina ya era de noche, las calles de la aldea rebosaban de energía y alegría, se sentía en el aire el inconfundible aroma a sake y comida, también el de la pólvora, fruto de algunos niños con sus juegos, Nitzune adoraba la esencia de Konoha por sobre las demás aldeas que había visitado en ese tiempo.

\- ¡Nitzune!

Le llamaron desde lo lejos, giró su rostro por sobre el hombro encontrándose con Tenten, se saludaron y hablaron de temas variados, hasta que Nitzune tocó un asunto.

\- ¿Naruto? El salió a entrenar hace unos días, según lo que sé vuelve mañana o esta noche- contestó Tenten.

Se desilusionó un poco, se veía muy rara vez con el rubio y en las pocas ocasiones que se encontraban no tenía tiempo para hablar con él, sus interacciones se limitaban a entrenar o encontrarse en Ichiraku ramen si acaso Nitzune había trabajado ese día, eso la deprimía un poco, el rubio se había mostrado muy amable con ella después de su regreso y ella no tenía como compensárselo.

-Entiendo, bueno supongo que no habrá más que hacer que ir a descansar.

Comentó resignada Nitzune. Tenten le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro en señal de ánimo y se fue por una de las tantas calles. La pelinegra se dirigió a su casa encaminándose a una noche de merecido descanso. Al llegar a su morada lo primero que notó es que estaba extrañamente limpia, se lo atribuyó a la señora de la casa o algún amigo con mucho tiempo libre; sin más, se fue hacia su cuarto, tomó un baño relajante y se fue a la cama, en  el camino percibió  la esencia de alguien más en la casa, pero como no era muy fuerte no le vio mucha importancia, se dejó caer sobre el futón y durmió profundamente hasta el otro día.

Los rayos inoportunos del sol le despertaron demasiado temprano, sin muchos ánimos Nitzune se dio una ducha rápida para despejar su cuerpo aún un poco adormecido, al salir del baño decidió caminar por la casa como estaba, no había mucho problema con eso, después de todo vivía sola.

Pasó por la sala justo cuando alguien entraba ¡Con una llave!  Una chica de cabellos rojos había irrumpido en la casa con la comodidad de alguien que habita en ella.

\- ¡¿Quién eres tú y que haces en mi casa?!

Gritó Nitzune con todo lo que su pecho le permitió, la chica dio un salto del susto para luego pasar a ver sorprendida a la joven desnuda, a duras penas evitó un objeto contundente que había lanzado la pelinegra por reflejo, objeto que siguió derecho por la puerta hasta perderse.

\- ¡Espera!

Trato de defenderse la intrusa mientras entraba un poco más a la casa. Nitzune vio entrar por la puerta a Sasuke y a Naruto, ahí recordó su desnudez, corrió hacia su cuarto buscando algo con qué cubrirse.

\- ¡Ni-Nitzu! Uh, veo que ya conociste a Yuruki-chan.

Habló sonrojado el rubio, Sasuke estaba a su lado tranquilo, pero un hilo de sangre escurría desde su nariz.

\- ¡Exijo una explicación! - gritó furiosa Nitzune, sacando la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación.

-Con gusto, cuando estés en atuendos más...decentes.

Habló el azabache desviando la mirada hacia la pared, Naruto estaba muy sonrojado y la chica pelirroja solo podía mantenerse al margen de la escena…eso definitivamente no presagiaba nada bueno.


	2. Nueva compañera

\- ¡Esto es terriblemente injusto! ¡No entiendo cómo es que me voy por unos meses y mi casa queda en disposición completa de una desconocida!

La Hokage se quedó mirando por unos segundos a Nitzune, luego paso su mirada calmada hacia la chica a la que llamaban Yuruki, después volvió a enfocarla en la pelinegra, suspiró pesadamente y se dirigió a las dos.

-La decisión fue tomada, se quedará contigo en tu casa.

\- ¡No lo acepto! ¡Ni siquiera la conozco! - protestó Nitzune.

\- ¡No acepto tu protesta! ¡Es una orden! - gritó Tsunade levantándose de su asiento.

\- ¡Pero Tsunade...!

 

-Creo que ahora debo decir: lo siento.

Habló Yuruki desde el otro lado de la sala con un tono que rosaba altaneramente la burla, Nitzune se limitó a bufar molesta mientras colocaba una bolsa con hielo en el lugar donde la Hokage le había dejado un gran chichón. Al final había tenido que resignarse a la nueva compañera. Nitzune se sentó en el suelo justo delante de ella, sólo las separaba la pequeña mesita cuadrada donde Nitzune comía, a su lado estaban Sasuke y Naruto ocupando los otros dos puestos, claramente incómodos ante un ambiente tan tenso; un pajarillo paso por la ventana rompiendo el silencio de la sala para luego desaparecer rápidamente.

-Yo sé que estas molesta Nitzu-chan, pero no había otra elección, de verdad.

Intentó calmarla el rubio, su respuesta fue una mirada fulminante ante la cual se silenció inmediatamente. Nitzune pasó la mirada hacia Sasuke que tenía un semblante inexpresivo. 

-Sasuke sé que te dieron una casa enorme ¿Por qué no la alojaste tú? - preguntó conteniéndose lo mejor que podía.

-Porque no quise hacerlo, es mi casa, yo decido quien vive ahí y quien no; antes de que lo digas, tampoco en la casa de Naruto por el tamaño de esta, aunque el dobe si le ofreció gustoso su pequeña cama en cuanto vio la oportunidad.

Nitzune miró por un milisegundo a Naruto quien asesinaba a Sasuke con la mirada. La joven pasó por alto el comentario y volvió a hablar.

\- ¿Por qué no en la casa de Kiba, Ino o alguien más?

Los dos chicos la miraron como si hubiera dicho algo estúpido… y en parte lo dijo.

-Como sea, supongo que bienvenida.

Aceptó al fin la pelinegra con cara de pocos amigos, Yuruki la vio con el ceño fruncido mascullando algún gruñido afirmativo; un aura oscura las envolvió mientras mantenían la vista amenazadoramente sobre la otra. La madera del suelo crujió suavemente mientras el rubio y el azabache se ponían de pie haciendo que Yuruki y Nitzune voltearan a verlos.

-Nosotros nos vamos.

Declaró incomodo Naruto, Nitzune miró a los dos jóvenes ir hasta la puerta.

-Nos veremos después- Habló la joven.

-Tenlo por seguro, tú me debes un almuerzo completo por ayudarte a entrenar- comentó Sasuke antes de salir por la puerta.

\- ¡Nada de eso! ¡Es injusto que Nitzu-chan te cocine algo solo a ti! - la puerta se cerró, pero los gritos del rubio se escucharon durante algunos segundos más. Nitzune sonrió con una expresión divertida.

\- Que expresión tan horrible, es increíble que a alguien le guste jugar con dos a la vez.

Comentó la pelirroja; el ambiente nuevamente se cargó con el mal humor de Nitzune, volteó su rostro con una sonrisa forzada hacia su nueva compañera. Yuruki mostraba una expresión de fastidio en el rostro comparable con la de Sasuke.

-Cierra la boca pelo de antorcha o te la cierro yo-Habló molesta Nitzune.

\- ¡Qué miedo! Recordare que mi enana compañera es aterradora por mi bien.

Esa frase fue cargada con el mayor sarcasmo posible, Nitzune se tomó la molestia de respirar varias veces, con el fin de que las entrañas de su ahora compañera no quedaran esparcidas por la sala; al final se miraron fijamente unos minutos, tratando de descifrar inútilmente a la persona que tenían en frente. Repentinamente se dieron cuenta de algo.

-Me pareces conocida.

Dijeron al mismo tiempo, un poco de sorpresa se alojó en sus rostros al darse cuenta de que pensaban igual, continuaron mirándose, pero esta vez con más curiosidad, tratando de recordar algún momento posible donde se hubieran encontrado antes.

-No, olvídalo, me equivoque.

De nuevo contestaron al unisonó, se miraron unos segundos más para confirmar sospechas; luego, Nitzune se dirigió a la cocina dejando a la pelirroja ahí. Se sentía realmente incomoda por tener que compartir casa con alguien más, ella había trabajado para tener ese apartamento ¡Demonios! ¡Ella había ayudado a levantar los muros y pintar las paredes!  habían pasado varios meses desde que gozaba de ser “independiente” y de repente tenía a una extraña consigo, a decir verdad, por alguna razón le disgustaba su sola presencia. Nitzune estaba ofendida por esa intromisión hasta lo más hondo.

-Entonces ¿Tu nombre es Yuruki?

Preguntó desde la cocina, la cabeza de la chica apareció por la puerta, Nitzune pudo entonces detallar el singular rojo intenso de sus cabellos, tenía un corte igual de singular: corto casi totalmente, un poco desordenado, adelante solo sobresalían dos mechones largos que llegaban hasta más debajo de sus hombros y las puntas de estos eran sujetadas por dos ligas blancas.

-Si, Yuruki.

Contestó ella también mirando fijamente a Nitzune, haciendo el mismo repaso físico. Nitzune se fijó que sus ropas consistían solo en un vestido morado manga larga a juego con el color de sus ojos, el traje era recorrido por dos líneas negras a cada costado de su cuerpo que seguían después de acabarse la tela morada hasta sus rodillas, llevaba descubiertos los hombros, pero aun así el traje tenía un cuello tortuga negro que se conectaba con el torso.

Está bien, no se veía mal; de hecho, se podía intuir que al igual que el traje de Nitzune, el de ella también estaba hecho a medida y por la bolsa que colgaba de su cadera desde un cinturón plateado se podía intuir que también era ninja, aunque no llevara ninguna bandana o símbolo de alguna aldea, hubo un momento de sepulcral silencio en la cocina cuando terminaron de escanearse.

-Bien, mira, no soy alguien que guste de las peleas así que ¿Qué te parece si empezamos de cero? Igualmente estamos atrapadas en esto, por lo menos hagamos una convivencia soportable.

Propuso gentilmente Nitzune, Yuruki lo meditó unos segundos y luego extendió la mano derecha incomoda.

-Me parece bien. Hola, soy Yuruki

-Nitzune ¿Un gusto conocerte?

Dijo la pelinegra al estrechar su mano, ambas se miraron indecisas, sabían perfectamente que no funcionaria, pero nada perdían con intentarlo.

 

 

\- ¡Yuruki! ¡Te he dicho que dejes una maldita toalla en el baño!

Gritó Nitzune entrando al cuarto tapando su desnudez con las manos; Yuruki al verle así, le tiro a la cara una de las toallas del armario.

\- ¡Y yo te he dicho que las dejes todas allí y se acabó el problema!

Contestó Yuruki evitando mirar a la otra directamente hasta que se cubriera, Nitzune le aventó a la cabeza una almohada que estaba en el suelo.

-Sabes que no hay espacio donde ponerlas.

-Entonces deberías mantener más de dos ahí.

Ante eso se calmó la discusión mañanera, ese sería otro problema resuelto de los tantos que habían tenido en sólo dos días de vivir juntas. Se quedaron por un momento en silencio. En una esquina, el pequeño bulto de pelo blanco las miraba sin mucho interés; Haru se había acostumbrado a oírlas gritar.

-Esto es imposible.

Se quejó Nitzune mientras se acercaba a Yuruki y la sacaba a empujones del cuarto para poder vestirse.

\- ¡Dímelo a mí! ¡Este apartamento no está diseñado para dos personas!

\- ¡Entonces págate el tuyo!

 

Afuera del pequeño apartamento se encontraba Sasuke con la mano a escasos milímetros de la puerta, había llegado justo en el momento en que las dos chicas habían comenzado a discutir, se preguntaba si pasarían la semana sin matarse. A su lado se encontraba Naruto tratando de contener la risa, por alguna razón le causaba gracia el trato que se tenían la pelinegra y la pelirroja.

\- ¿Estás seguro que es buena idea venir ahora?

Preguntó el rubio tratando de no verse involucrado en el ambiente de adentro, Sasuke lo miró un segundo, se separó de la puerta y se fue caminando.

-Tienes razón, mejor venimos después, sólo quería confirmar que siguen vivas.

Habló el azabache, se paró en seco cuando un gran estruendo se escuchó desde adentro, un vidrio se había quebrado. Los dos chicos abandonaron el lugar rápidamente cuando escucharon como los gritos empezaban de nuevo.

\- ¡¿Que acabas de romper Yuruki?!

\- ¡Se ha caído solo!

 

Después de un tiempo y otro centenar de gritos, salieron las dos compañeras de vivienda rumbo a la oficina de la Hokage, estaban decididas a pedir ser separadas, o la posibilidad de una casa más grande.

\- ¡Chicas!  ¿Cómo ha sido su mañana? -

Al girarse vieron a Kakashi parado sobre una cerca alta, sosteniendo como siempre su preciado libro, las chicas lo miraron un poco molestas.

-Asquerosa.

Contestaron al tiempo, Kakashi las miró fijamente un momento mientras suspiraba, no pudo decir mucho más ya que las dos habían seguido caminando sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

-Me han ignorado...

 

\- ¡Imposible!

Sentenció la Hokage, las dos chicas habían usado todos los recursos posibles, pero al final la rubia se había negado rotundamente a todo, iban a vivir juntas y ese era la orden final.

\- ¡Entonces la matare antes de acabar la semana! - grito Yuruki.

\- ¡Quiero ver que lo intentes! - le contestó Nitzune alzando la voz.

\- ¡Maldita enana, te enseñare a respetar!

\- ¡Vieja decrepita! - se mofó Nitzune haciéndole notar a Yuruki los cuatro años de edad que le llevaba.

\- ¡Mocosa hija de…!

\- ¡Suficiente ustedes dos! ¡Cállense ya!

El potente grito de Tsunade se hizo escuchar incluso fuera de la oficina de la rubia, todo el edificio quedó en silencio. Las dos chicas callaron inmediatamente cuando sintieron un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de la Hokage.

\- ¡Fuera de aquí antes de que las mande a volar por la ventana! ¡Vivirán juntas y es una orden! ¡Largo!

Tanto Nitzune como Yuruki fueron prácticamente echadas de la oficina ante los ojos sorprendidos de los ninjas que estaban en el pasillo, se miraron furiosas mientras cada una sacaba un kunai dispuesta a atacar a la otra.

\- ¡Bajen esos kunais ahora mismo y largo de mi edificio!

De nuevo fueron gritadas por la Hokage, refunfuñando salieron de ahí estando seguras que les esperarían días difíciles. 


	3. Convivencia

Pasaron dos semanas y la relación entre las dos chicas tomó un rumbo diferente, ahora preferían ignorarse mutuamente; eso era mucho mejor que perder la voz gritándose mutuamente. De alguna manera habían logrado una convivencia pacífica, así que poco a poco comenzaron a acostumbrarse a estar juntas.

-Hey.

 Habló Nitzune al entrar a la casa sin siquiera mirar a Yuruki. La mayor estaba leyendo algún libro en medio de la pequeña sala, tenía un plato con algunos trozos de fruta que iba comiendo cada que avanzaba una página. La pelirroja le contestó el saludo con un leve movimiento de la mano. Se escuchó como Nitzune revolvía un poco el cuarto buscando algo. 

\- ¡Oye, Yuruki! ¿Sabes dónde está mi porta shurikens? 

-La última vez, lo vi en el fondo del armario.

-Ah, sí, aquí esta.

Susurró para sí misma Nitzune. Por suerte la rutina la mantenía fuera de la casa la mayoría del tiempo, incluso, a veces se ausentaba días enteros por alguna misión muy corta; al parecer, le querían dar un respiro de tanto viaje por los países vecinos. Nitzune agradecía eso, si tenía que montarse a un solo barco más, le arrancaría la cabeza al capitán del mismo. Por ahora gozaban de días de calma, pero, con lo último que le había encomendado la Hokage, la pelinegra se preguntaba si esa relativa calma duraría mucho más.

Nitzune salió del cuarto con un semblante serio, no sabía cómo abordar el tema, ni siquiera sabía bien como hablarle a la pelirroja. _Lo mejor será soltarlo de golpe, así, a lo rudo. Sí, sí, eso, vamos Nitzune, suéltalo, como una bandita, rápido y sin dolor ¡Tú puedes!_

-Oye, Yuruki…  
\- ¿Hm? 

Al parecer la nombrada estaba muy absorta en la lectura, Nitzune se rascó el cuello incomoda. _Solo dilo, no es la gran cosa en realidad, vamos Nitzune, no seas una gallina._

-Sabes, vengo de hablar con Tsunade-sama.  
\- ¿Ah sí? Qué bien- contestó Yuruki.

_Es todo, solo suéltalo_

-Nos asignaron una misión, juntas.

Yuruki soltó el trozo de fruta que estaba por comerse, miró a Nitzune como si esperase una risa o que le digieran que era broma: nada, al parecer era enserio.

-La rubia está loca ¿Por qué voy a ir yo a una misión? Patrañas, tonterías, una verdadera locura; más si es con tu compañía.

-Pensé que ya éramos buenas amigas- contestó Nitzune forzadamente.

-Aja, el Uchiha azabache irá a recoger flores en el bosque con nosotras ¿Verdad? Me niego, no tengo porque cumplir con nada en esta aldea.

Nitzune frunció el ceño; vamos, estaba tratando de ser amable, a ella tampoco le gustaba la idea de ir de misión junto a Yuruki, pero no era para tanto.

-Algo muy digno de oír de alguien que está viviendo de gratis en casa ajena.

\- ¿Intentas insinuarme algo?

\- ¿Yo? Para nada, sólo digo: si alguien es recibido con los brazos abiertos en una aldea, lo menos que puede hacer es intentar reivindicar esa amabilidad.

\- “Con los brazos abiertos” dices, no me hagas reír ¿Tú qué sabes de cómo me recibieron en esta aldea? Tú estabas por ahí, cuidando a algún ricachón estirado que salió de vacaciones para descansar de su presuntuosa y estresante vida en un palacio cualquiera, no me vengas con cosas de agradecimiento y dignidad.

Nitzune se quedó callada de golpe, era verdad, ella no sabía nada de la vida Yuruki; aun así, le habían encomendado una misión, tenía que cumplirla sí o sí.

-Me importa un bledo si te gusta o no esta aldea, el asunto es que necesitamos dinero y si aquí la señorita pasado tortuoso quiere comer los siguientes días, tendrá que ganar algo de capital para los alimentos ¿Qué me dices a eso?

\- ¿Qué te digo? Que me niego, eso te digo. Ve a pedirle a otro de tus queridos amigos que te ayuden con tu misión esa, a mí me importa poco.

Con eso dicho, Yuruki volvió a su lectura. Nitzune apretó con fuerza los puños. De un manotazo arrojó el libro lejos de la pelirroja, esta se levantó del suelo con la mirada fría clavada en la pequeña. Le llevaba casi una cabeza a Nitzune, pero la pelinegra no se amedrentó por la altura.

-Tres días, solo tendremos que escoltar hoy a un joven hijo de nobles hasta más allá de la frontera con el país de la arena, lo entregaremos a una comitiva de Sunagakure y volvemos, es todo, no se te caerá un brazo por hacerlo.

-Dije que no, esta aldea no obtendrá nada de mí.

-Si no te gusta Konoha, bien puedes volver por donde viniste.

Yuruki chasqueó la lengua molesta.

-Ni hablar, no me agrada esta aldea o sus líderes, pero entre varios males es mejor el menor de todos.

Nitzune quedó confundida ¿A qué se refería Yuruki con todo eso? Se miraron en silencio por unos momentos. Si algo había aprendido la pelinegra de su compañera de casa en esas dos semanas, era que a pelirroja podía ser verdaderamente terca cuando se negaba a algo.

\- ¿Y quién ha dicho algo sobre la aldea? Quieres comer ¿verdad? Quieres salir por ahí y comprarte cosas, porque no creo que te guste mucho estar encerrada aquí todos los días releyendo mis libros, o dime ¿Qué piensas hacer aquí en Konoha?

-Da lo mismo, podría seguir haciendo lo mismo que hacía antes de tu llegada.

\- ¿Es decir…? 

-Salir con el rubio, caminar por ahí o simplemente intentar tener una conversación con el Uchiha menor, pueden llegar a ser actividades muy entretenidas.

Diciendo eso Yuruki esbozó una media sonrisa, Nitzune volvió a fruncir el ceño. Ella matándose en cada misión y la chica nueva, allí en su casa, disfrutando de sus cosas y compartiendo con todos felizmente. Trató de calmarse un poco, se estaba enojando muy rápidamente y eso era lo último que quería, bajo toda circunstancia Nitzune debía mantenerse calmada. 

-Te lo estoy pidiendo de buena forma, esto sólo es una forma para que obtengas dinero ¿O qué? ¿Te agrada saber que dependes de mí para comer? Valiente cosa, necesitas de una pequeña para tener algo con que llenar el estómago.

Nitzune se quitó justo a tiempo, antes de que el puño de Yuruki la golpease en la cara, se miraron fijamente durante algunos segundos, de repente la pelirroja sonrió socarronamente.

-Si me lo pides por favor.

\- ¿Qué?

-Vamos, estoy aceptando, si necesitas ayuda con tu pequeña misión de chica ninja te ayudaré si me lo pides de manera correcta.

-No me provoques, Yuruki.

-Imagino que esto de llevarme también es parte de tu misión ¿Verdad? Y como buena niña tienes que cumplirla a toda costa ¿Verdad? Solo debes decir dos palabras.

Nitzune se puso colorada de la rabia. Con una sonrisa, Yuruki recogió el libro del suelo para volver a su lectura, con eso no la molestaría más.

-Por favor…

La pelirroja abrió los ojos sorprendida, se giró para ver a Nitzune, está la miraba seriamente, pero se notaba que estaba a punto de perder la compostura.

-Tsk, mira quien hablaba de dignidad. Como sea, estaré lista en minutos.

Yuruki se fue al cuarto a prepararse. Nitzune se quedó de pie en medio de la sala, tratando de contener esas lágrimas de rabia que intentaban salir. Era lo peor, definitivamente era lo peor. Salió de la casa dándole un azote a la puerta, bajó las escaleras que llevaban a la calle y de ahí partió hacia el pequeño parque que quedaba tras la construcción. El pasto se secaba bajo sus pies, dejando huellas de hierba muerta a su paso.

_No te voy a dejar salir maldito desgraciado, no saldrás, no por las palabras de esa… esa… esa Yuruki._

Respiró varias veces. Cerró con fuerza el puño derecho y descargó toda su ira contra la farola de metal más cercana que encontró; el cilindro metálico de dobló en dos con suma facilidad, aunque, la piel de los nudillos de su mano se rompió y de la herida comenzó a brotar sangre; No importaba, antes de volver a las escaleras de la casa, la herida ya se había curado y sólo restaba lamer la sangre que quedaba.

 

Yuruki cumplió con lo que dijo y en pocos minutos estuvo lista, dos espadas se cruzaban tras su espalda guardadas en fundas de color negro. La pequeña miró las dos armas con algo de envidia: ella había perdido su guadaña en el ataque de Pain. Las dos caminaron en un silencio sepulcral hasta el lugar donde se encontrarían con el niño que debían proteger. Nitzune llevaba un poco más equipaje que la pelirroja, aún no había encontrado la manera de cargar con todos sus utensilios de forma sutil muy a su pesar, la sutileza era un factor importante para la pequeña.

Al llegar se encontraron con Kakashi, este se veía un poco sorprendido por ver a Yuruki allí, Pero no se atrevió a decir nada al respecto después de ver el semblante que traía Nitzune.

-No estaba informada de que usted vendría a la misión, Kakashi-sensei- habló al fin Nitzune seriamente.

-Tsunade-sama consideró que necesitarían ayuda en este tipo de misión, después de todo, es la primera vez que realmente cumples el papel de guardaespaldas ¿No es verdad?

Kakashi vio como Nitzune asentía a sus palabras, aun así, la chica no dijo nada más y la escena no cambiaba con Yuruki. Los tres se quedaron sumidos en el silencio hasta que apareció un grupo de personas entre las calles: eran cuatro hombres y un pequeño, los hombres que obviamente servían al menor, le rodeaban protectoramente mientras el niño, el cual no superaría los siete años, caminaba con paso orgulloso hacia los tres ninjas, el chico tenía el cabello de un rubio oscuro y ojos de color miel, sus ostentosas ropas eran por mucho, algo más pesadas de lo que ese pequeño cuerpo pudiese considerar cómodo.  

El grupo de ninjas acudió a su encuentro a mitad del camino, los cuatro siervos se separaron un poco dejando que el pequeño se dirigiese a Kakashi, sin embargo, se mantenían lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar hasta la más suave orden.

\- ¿Son ustedes los que van a protegerme?

Nitzune se sorprendió un poco ante la manea tan correcta de expresarse del infante, Yuruki por su lado, apenas si le prestaba atención al pequeño.

-Es correcto, somos nosotros.

-Les agradecemos su ayuda para proteger al joven amo.

Uno de los siervos se adelantó a hablar, con una reverencia se presentó bajo el nombre de Rintarou. Después, Kakashi y las chicas descubrieron que los cuatro hombres respondían al mismo nombre, esto solo para que al pequeño no se le dificultase dirigirse a ellos; tan iguales eran las ropas de los siervos, y tan parecidos sus rostros que era difícil identificarlos por separado. Después de que el grupo de Kakashi se presentara formalmente, aunque Yuruki no quiso hablar y fue necesario que Nitzune la presentara, el pequeño niño se acercó a la pelinegra agarrando la manga de su blusa. La chica se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura del pequeño.

\- Tu eres la chica de hielo ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Disculpa? - Nitzune no sabía cómo responder a esa repentina pregunta.

-Yuu-kun me lo dijo, tú le hiciste un pájaro de hielo una vez. Él me habló de cómo habías hecho aparecer ese pájaro de la nada entre sus manos.

Nitzune revolvió sus memorias durante algunos segundos, de repente recordó la escena: eso había sucedido durante su misión más larga, ella tenía que entregar unos mensajes entre familias, a la vez que servía en otros oficios a los señores de la casa, en una de las mansiones donde estuvo, se encontró con un pequeño niño con expresión triste. Sin más que hacer, dedicó el tiempo que tenía libre a entretenerlo, como  último recurso le obsequió un pequeño cisne de hielo que no tardo en descongelarse entre las manos del chico, pero el truco sin duda cumplió su objetivo y le saco unas cuantas risas al menor. Por suerte en ese tiempo, Nitzune ya poseía un buen manejo del elemento.

-Ya recuerdo. Así que ese niño se llama Yuu, supongo que olvide presentarme aquella tarde, puedes decirme Nitzune si gustas.

La pelinegra esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, aun llevaba un humor de los mil demonios, pero trataba de calmarse lo mejor posible, sobre todo frente a ese pequeño que no tenía la culpa de nada.  El niño le devolvió la sonrisa con ganas. El nombre del pequeño era Satoshi y por lo visto era mucho más agradable que la mayoría de jóvenes descendientes de familias poderosas.  Antes de partir, Satoshi se agarró firmemente de la mano de Nitzune, esto desencadenó una ligera burla de parte de Yuruki que la pelinegra prefirió ignorar.

 

La misión estaba programada para tres días, pero era obvio que tardarían al menos un poco más que eso por diferentes circunstancias que incluían pedidos del pequeño, debían detenerse a lo largo del camino varias veces, además de que no podrían avanzar de noche, puesto que Satoshi necesitaba descansar, la única carreta que llevaban con ellos, servía para llevar el equipaje y para poner al pequeño cuando se cansaba de caminar, esos momentos eran los más agiles puesto que el grupo podía acelerar la marcha, al menos hasta que el pequeño pedía ser bajado para caminar otro tramo. 

Cuando la noche cayó, tuvieron que levantar el campamento. El pequeño se durmió temprano dentro de la carpa que sus siervos habían levantado cuidadosamente, los cuatro hombres también se dispusieron a descansar, dejándole el trabajo de guardia a los tres ninjas.

-Acabo de enviar a uno de mis perros con el mensaje para Sunagakure, según mis cálculos estaremos llegando a la frontera en cuatro días por lo menos.

Se escuchó como Yuruki se quejó con un sonido casi inaudible. Nitzune la miró de soslayo desaprobadoramente, pero no dijo nada. Kakashi sentía que ese ambiente tenso le recordaba a sus antiguos alumnos en el pasado, pero la relación entre esas dos chicas era mucho más áspera que la rivalidad entre Sasuke y Naruto, incluso se atrevió a pensar que se encontraban cerca del verdadero odio.

-Iré a hacer la primera ronda, si quieren descansen un rato.

Comunicó Nitzune antes de ponerse en pie y alejarse caminando.

Frente a la fogata se quedaron Kakashi y Yuruki, el mayor intentó iniciar una conversación con la pelirroja, sin embargo, no obtuvo ningún resultado favorable. Cuando Nitzune volvió de su turno, Kakashi se ofreció a ser el siguiente, nadie se opuso, pero tal vez no era la mejor idea dejarlas a ellas dos solas.


	4. Arreglar las cosas a los golpes

 

Sólo se escuchaba el crepitar de las ramas en el fuego, ninguna de las dos tenía la más mínima intención de dirigirle la palabra a la otra y no daban muestras de querer retirarse para dormir. Finalmente, Nitzune fue la primera en rendirse ante Morfeo, acomodó su bolsa de dormir y se acostó dándole la espalda a la pelirroja, cuando Kakashi volvió de su turno Yuruki se levantó en silencio y tomó su lugar.

Las cosas se manejaron así los siguientes dos días, el silencio incomodo se posó sobre todos, nadie se atrevía a decir nada; la relación entre las dos chicas se volvía cada vez más delicada con cada palabra que se dirigían y Kakashi no encontraba la manera de hacer que se calmaran un poco, incluso el pequeño Satoshi se mantenía tranquilo, tal era el ambiente que se había generado en el grupo.

-Hemos hecho un buen tiempo, con suerte llegaremos mañana al anochecer.

Habló Kakashi la tercera noche de misión, ninguna de las dos dijo nada y la vigilancia se repartió en el mismo orden de las otras dos noches. Yuruki miró a Nitzune por un momento cuando se encontraron solas, le pareció notarla un poco intranquila durante el transcurso del día, pero no le dio la mayor importancia. De repente, la pelinegra levantó la cabeza olfateando el aire, se levantó de su puesto y le dio una vuelta al campamento bajo la atenta mirada de la mayor, observó como la pequeña recogía hojas de diferentes plantas que crecían en el bosque, luego se acercaba al fuego de la fogata y sacaba un pergamino de sus cosas, Nitzune extendió el papel por el suelo dejando las hojas recién cosechadas a un lado de este.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

Preguntó Yuruki. Nitzune detuvo sus manos para mirar por un segundo a la pelirroja, luego volvió a centrarse en lo que hacía.

-Un pergamino de invocación.

\- ¿Para qué lo tienes?

-Oh, no lo sé, tal vez…para invocar cosas, ya sabes, es un pergamino de invocación.

Nitzune habló con sarcasmo mientras un pequeño recipiente aparecía sobre el papel, era un pequeño cuenco de piedra con un martillo de igual material, Nitzune metió allí un par de las hojas y comenzó a aplastarlas con el martillo mientras vertía un poco de agua cada tanto. Yuruki la miraba repetir el procedimiento varias veces hasta que obtuvo una pasta de color verdoso, esta pasta la mezcló con un líquido de color claro que también apareció de repente sobre el papel en un frasco de vidrio, el resultado de esa operación fue un gel verde el cual metió en un otro frasco que cerró y guardó en su mochila, a continuación, Nitzune tomó otras hojas de una planta diferente, pero estas las dejo en el fuego.

\- ¿Qué haces?

Cuestionó al fin Yuruki cuando su curiosidad le ganó, Nitzune no se molestó en mirarla, continuó machacando hojas en el cuenco.

-ungüentos, estas tierras producen plantas medicinales, he estado buscando la oportunidad de obtener algunas de ellas.

\- ¿Para qué demonios haces eso ahora?

-Hacer este tipo de cosas me relaja, me hace olvidar por un momento las cosas desagradables del día; es una lástima que esas cosas desagradables se empeñen en molestarme incluso cuando estoy haciendo esto.

Yuruki no intentó contestarle lo último, pero si continuó hablando.

-Así que eres alguna especie de bruja o loca de las hierbas, ya sabía yo que tenías algo raro, tantos libros en un cuarto no son de alguien normal.

-Aunque no lo creas, todo esto es bastante útil en las misiones y los libros son necesarios para aprender a fabricarlo.

\- Eres una nerd, el ungüento lo puedes conseguir en las tiendas de las aldeas.

-Lo sé, pero...

Nitzune suspiró, no sabía qué hacía hablando con Yuruki de esas cosas, sin embargo, continuó hablando.

-No veo nada de malo en fabricar mis propias cosas, las plantas y demás pueden tener aplicaciones muy prácticas: evitar infecciones, sanar heridas, cicatrizar, en fin, un montón de cosas. Sólo se necesita estudiar lo suficiente

-Si eso es lo que te preocupa deberías estudiar para ser ninja medico entonces.

-No puedo ser ninja médico.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? Eso le queda bien a una niña con delirios de buena como tú.

-Simplemente no puedo serlo, eso es todo.

Nitzune frunció el ceño, sacó las hojas del fuego y con estas fabricó un fino polvo que guardó en un trozo de papel, Yuruki sonrió socarronamente.

\- ¿Acaso eres incapaz de aprender algo como la medicina? Sólo con cremitas y pomadas no le salvaras la vida a nadie.

-No intento salvarle la vida a nadie, quiero crear cosas útiles, que hagan las misiones más fáciles.

-Sí claro, como si en medio de una batalla real sirviera de algo curarse un raspón en la rodilla, tus juguetitos son tan útiles como una bandita.

Nitzune chasqueó la lengua antes de levantarse y acercarse a Yuruki, le mostró la palma de su mano donde tenía un polvo blanco, antes de que la pelirroja preguntara algo Nitzune sopló haciendo que esa sustancia le volara a la cara, Yuruki tosió un par de veces antes de levantarse con la mano derecha en el mango de una de sus espadas.

-No te esfuerces, en segundos no tendrás energía suficiente como para levantarte más.

Y como dijo Nitzune, Yuruki terminó por caer al suelo.

-Era un somnífero, despertaras dentro de cinco horas, tiempo suficiente para que descanse de ti, que tengas lindos sueños, Yuruki.

La pelirroja no pudo decir nada más, a los pocos segundos se quedó profundamente dormida a un lado de la fogata. Nitzune se acomodó el pelo detrás de la oreja, tal vez, sólo tal vez, se había sobrepasado un poco; se mordió el labio inferior antes de guardar todas sus herramientas sintiendo una mezcla de culpa y satisfacción en el pecho.

_Cuando despierte va a intentar matarme._

Cuando Kakashi llegó y vio a Yuruki dormida no preguntó nada, supuso que la joven estaba cansada y pasó por alto el hecho. A la mañana siguiente la pelirroja abrió los ojos con mucha dificultad, la cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía un dolor punzante justo detrás de los ojos. Desorientada trató de ubicarse, recordar que había sucedido, miró en todas direcciones en busca de alguien; unos metros más allá estaban los siervos atendiendo al niño en el desayuno y al lado de ese grupo estaba Kakashi leyendo algo.

 -Buenos días ¿Dormiste bien?

Nitzune le habló cuando bajó del árbol donde estaba leyendo, por un momento Yuruki la miró confundida, pero de inmediato recordó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, en un rápido movimiento estuvo de pie, desenfundó una de sus espadas y acercó la punta al cuello de la menor, Nitzune se mantuvo estática.

\- ¿Te pareció gracioso? - preguntó Yuruki claramente furiosa.

-Mucho, la verdad.

Nitzune movió la cabeza en el momento justo para no ser alcanzada con el filo del arma. Ambas se miraron a los ojos por varios segundos.

-Tomate esto.

Habló Nitzune mientras le ofrecía un cuenco con un líquido trasparente, Yuruki arqueó una ceja. La menor continuó hablando.

-Debes estar aún desorientada y te duele la cabeza ¿Verdad? Tomate esto, te sentirás mejor en media hora.

\- ¿Y tú crees que de verdad voy a recibirte algo?

\- ¿Me vas a obligar a hacértelo tragar por la fuerza?

-Quiero ver que lo intentes.

Yuruki mandó un corte en diagonal hacia la menor, esta lo esquivó saltando hacia un lado. Ambas tomaron posiciones, dispuestas a atacarse de nuevo. Se escucharon un par de aplausos.

-Me parece bien que quieran entrenar desde tan temprano, pero aún estamos en medio de una misión, tendrán tiempo para esto después.

Kakashi había hablado justo cuando ellas se habían lanzado una contra la otra, la espada de Yuruki se detuvo a pocos centímetros de la cintura de Nitzune, y el puño de esta no alcanzó a tocar la cara de la mayor. Cuando la pelirroja se relajó Nitzune aprovechó el momento, le agarró la cara con la zurda obligándola a abrir la boca y con la diestra derramó el contenido del cuenco dentro, no había opción: o lo bebía o se ahogaba con la infusión, Yuruki prefirió beberlo.

\- ¡Buah! ¡Amargo! Esto sabe asqueroso.

-Te dije que te haría sentir mejor, no que fuera un té de frutas.   


Kakashi las separó antes de que volvieran a atacarse, al final del día, tal y como lo había previsto el mayor, pudieron entregar al niño a la comitiva de Sunagakure. Nitzune no estaba del mejor humor, había tenido que soportar las bromas de Yuruki cada que veía una planta y ella le decía algo como “oh, estas hojitas también pueden servirte” o cosas parecidas, logró contralarse lo suficiente como para despedir al pequeño Satoshi con una sonrisa. Vieron al grupo alejarse por entre los árboles que poco a poco desaparecían para darle la bienvenida a la arena y al calor del desierto, cuando ya no lograron distinguirlos en el horizonte emprendieron la marcha de regreso.

-Bien, no está mal para su primera misión como grupo- habló Kakashi adelantándose.

-La primera y la última.

Yuruki contestó casi de inmediato, Nitzune la miró por un segundo antes de enfocarse en el cielo del ocaso, moría porque fuera de noche rápido, no podía decir que estaba en el desierto, pero el calor la estaba desesperado.

-Eso está por verse, el asunto es que podemos dar esta misión como terminada, buen trabajo a las dos.

Kakashi continúo dando explicaciones, aunque ninguna de las dos jóvenes le estuviera prestando la debida atención. Nitzune reaccionó cuando escuchó el chasquido que produce la espada al ser desenfundada, tomó una de sus kunais y paró la espada de Yuruki que se dirigía a su cuello.

-Los ataques por la espalda no soy honorables.

Comentó Nitzune mostrando los dientes en un intento de sonrisa.

-No me interesa realmente aquello a lo que llaman honor, una pelea es una pelea y lo importante es vencer al otro, por los medios que hagan falta.

Yuruki desenfundó su segunda espada y atacó con una estocada, la pelinegra se quitó de inmediato llevando su cuerpo a la derecha con fuerza, el suelo se hundió bajo sus pies ante la presión.

-No eres rápida, solo tienes fuerza.

Nitzune sonrió ante el análisis de su ahora oponente. Para poder frenar el impulso que llevaba clavó la kunai en el suelo aferrándose a ella. Nitzune se armó con otra kunai en su mano vacía, se mordió el labio inferior impaciente por continuar, hace días que buscaba tener una pelea con Yuruki.

-Creo que la rapidez esta sobre estimada, lo importante es no recibir el ataque…por los medios que hagan falta.

Yuruki chasqueó la lengua fastidiada, blandió las espadas con fuerza arrojándose contra la menor. Desde una distancia prudente Kakashi las observaba, abrió su libro consciente de que la verdadera misión de Nitzune acababa de comenzar.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde quedaron tus pociones mágicas pequeña bruja?

Nitzune repelía los ataques de la pelirroja con agilidad, era cierto, no era veloz pero su agilidad en combate se había vuelto algo que admirar.

-Es sólo que me lo pidas ¿Qué quieres? ¿Paralizante? ¿Anestésico? ¿Alucinógeno? ¿Veneno?  ¿Gas lacrimógeno? Es solo que me digas que prefieres.

La pelinegra se divertía atacando a la mayor, de alguna forma estaba liberando todo el estrés acumulado esas semanas, su mano derecha abandonó la kunai cuando la lanzó hacia la pierna izquierda de Yuruki, esta logró quitarse a tiempo para evitar el arma, pero no lo hizo para evadir el puñetazo que impactó en su mejilla.

-Eso se sintió realmente bien.

Exclamó Nitzune, el mango de la espada de Yuruki fue a impactarse contra su mentón impidiendo que siguiera hablando. Retrocedieron al mismo tiempo limpiándose la sangre de la boca. La pelinegra la miraba fijamente, de una manera muy diferente a como lo había hecho antes, estaba analizando a Yuruki y esta a su vez hacia lo mismo con Nitzune.

\- ¿Cómo se sintió? El mango de mis espadas tiene un trozo de plomo en la punta, debió dolerte.

-Agradece que no quise arrancarte la mandíbula con ese puñetazo.

Volvieron a lanzarse al combate, entre estocadas y golpes Yuruki logró arrebatarle la última kunai de las manos a la menor, como si no hubiera sido nada Nitzune siguió peleando, falló un golpe el cual terminó en el suelo que se resquebrajó en un área de cinco metros a la redonda como si fuera galleta, Nitzune pudo observar la mirada atónita de Yuruki.

\- ¿Sorprendida? Aun no has visto nada, pensé que ya te habías dado cuenta de mi fuerza.

-Peleadora cuerpo a cuerpo, nada de lo cual preocuparse, aún tengo mis espadas.

-Depender de un arma no te asegura la victoria. Te la asegura adaptarte, ser eficaz.

Con eso dicho, Nitzune hizo un par de sellos con las manos, entre ellas se formó una guadaña de hielo, el arma brillaba bajo la luz de la luna como plata y la hoja parecía querer cortar las sombras de la noche; la blandió dándole un par de vueltas confirmando su peso. La pelinegra corrió hacia su oponente para chocar armas, el hielo no cedió ante el filo de las espadas. Nitzune sonrió viendo a Yuruki retroceder ante la fuerza que le imprimía en el cuerpo, si quería medir fuerza bruta perdería la pelirroja por un margen muy grande.

-Esto no es nada, enana.

Yuruki le dio una patada en las costillas a la otra. Nitzune retrocedió tosiendo un poco y el suelo recibió su sangre, agarró entonces con firmeza su fría guadaña, era de noche, pero el calor ya le cobraba factura a su arma, por estas cosas odiaba Nitzune el calor, podía crear hielo resistente, sin embargo, seguía siendo hielo, su arma se derretía entre sus manos y no esperaba poder sacar otra de buena calidad de ese aire tan seco. Yuruki se lanzó contra ella en una lluvia de cortes, la menor los paró con el mango de la guadaña, preparó la hoja y con un movimiento circular intentó decapitar a la pelirroja. Yuruki saltó por los aires y desde arriba descendió como una guillotina, Nitzune puso su arma en medio, pero el hielo no pudo más y se resquebrajo con un chasquido, la pelinegra apenas tuvo el tiempo necesario para quitarse del lugar; las espadas de Yuruki lograron cortar la manga de su blusa antes de clavarse en el suelo. El mango de la guadaña se rompió un segundo después, Nitzune tomó la hoja del frio material y la lanzó contra la mayor, esta rechazó el ataque con el reverso de una de sus espadas; la hoja se rompió en miles de pequeños cristales de hielo que se quedaron suspendidos en el aire por unos segundos antes de derretirse por completo y mojar el suelo.

-Eso es todo, el hielo no puede ser útil en este ambiente.

-Aún tengo muchos más trucos.

Nitzune metió las manos en las mangas anchas de su blusa, lanzó dos bombas de humo que explotaron en el suelo y dejaron nula la visión. Yuruki se puso en guardia, se concentró un poco y envió chakra a las espadas, de un sablazo el humo se disipó, la pelirroja puso las espadas cruzadas justo a tiempo para escudarse de una patada, el golpe retumbo con fuerza en sus manos, como si en vez de un cuerpo un martillo gigante hubiera impactado contra ella.

-Chakra tipo viento ¿No? He visto eso antes, ahora debo cuidarme de ese filo reforzado, de verdad no quiero perder un brazo.

Nitzune saltó y con un giro en el aire aterrizó suavemente frente a Yuruki. Sus espadas brillaban como las cuchillas de azuma. Se ponía interesante el combate, pero Nitzune tenía otras órdenes. Sacó unas agujas de sus ropas y comenzó a lanzarlas creando una lluvia de acero que deseaba cavarse en el cuerpo de la mayor, Yuruki las rechazó con facilidad. La pelinegra aprovechó esos momentos para congelar una gota de paralizante entre sus dedos en forma de dardo, usando el índice disparó el proyectil hacia Yuruki, ella solo sintió un piquete en el cuello, después de eso su cuerpo se sintió como gelatina y se desplomó en el suelo boca abajo.

-Empiezo a odiar muy seriamente tus malditas pociones, pequeña bruja.

-Vamos, vamos, fuiste tú la que dijo algo de vencer a cualquier precio.

Nitzune se acercó con una sonrisilla a su oponente, le tomó la cara con ambas manos y la obligó a mirarle a la cara, los ojos de la pelinegra brillaban con un color cobre semejante a un fuego fatuo en medio de las sombras que eran su cabello.

-Ahora, necesito que me contestes unas preguntas… querida aliada de Akatsuki.


	5. ¿La verdadera Yuruki?

-Muy bien, vamos a hacer esto sencillo, te diré un par de cosas. Primero: si me mientes voy a saberlo; segundo: si no me quieres decir la verdad igualmente voy a hacer que la digas a la fuerza y tengo un par de métodos efectivos.

Yuruki estaba recostada en el tronco de un árbol con el cuerpo paralizado del cuello para abajo, según Nitzune el efecto duraría varias horas y de repente la pelirroja había comenzado a creer en lo que le decía la menor acerca de sus pociones extrañas. La miró furiosa.

-Que gracioso ¿Y que si de verdad no quiero hablar?

-Muy simple, te inyectare este suero de la verdad donde más te duela la aguja.

Con eso dicho Nitzune mostró una jeringa en la cual relucía un líquido trasparente, la aguja miraba hacia Yuruki como si fuese el cañón de un arma. La pelinegra sonrió ampliamente, sus ojos relucían aun con el color cobre y la mayor los evitaba a toda costa, ya había sentido el miedo en sus huesos al observarlos fijamente y no quería repetir la experiencia.

-Así que este era su verdadero plan, no esperaba que te mandaran a vigilarme e interrogarme, tremendos bastardos los de Konoha, es una lástima que no consigan nada con esto.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Nitzune sentada con las piernas cruzadas frente a la otra.

-Que no sé nada acerca de Akatsuki, no pertenezco a ese grupo de bastardos y mucho menos soy su aliada, bastante loca tendría que estar para siquiera pensar en unirme a ellos.

Nitzune inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado intrigada. _Los humanos tienen señales fisiológicas cuando mienten: se dilatan sus pupilas, sudan, su ritmo cardiaco acelera, su voz cambia a un tono más alto_. La pelinegra repasaba en su mente todo lo que había leído acerca del tema una y otra vez, una y otra vez. _Pero Yuruki no muestra nada de esto ¿Está diciendo la verdad? ¡Por esto no quería aceptar este tipo de misión! ¡Yo no soy ninguna interrogadora! Apenas si me estoy haciendo la mala y no sé cuánto más pueda seguir con esto._ Nitzune se levantó y caminó hasta donde estaba Kakashi.

-Sensei, no puedo con esto. Vamos, no va conmigo, sé que sospechan que ella es una espía de Akatsuki, pero si los ninjas de alto rango no pudieron descifrar nada ¿Cómo esperan que yo lo haga? Le recuerdo que técnicamente sólo soy una gennin.

-Sólo queremos asegurarnos- le contestó Kakashi.

\- ¿Asegurarse de qué? lo que sea, estoy segura que yo no podré sacarle información, Yuruki ya fue interrogada ¿No es así? Cuando llegó a la aldea pasó por el mismo procedimiento que yo y no encontraron nada raro ¿No deberían confiar un poco más en ella?  Es molesta, insoportable y me encantó poder darle un par de golpes, pero no creo que sea malvada o algo así, sólo…un poco antipática.

-Pensé que la detestabas.

-La detesto, como compañera de apartamento, pero como persona, bueno, no es que la odie.

Aceptó Nitzune pateando una piedra al lado de su pie la cual se perdió entre el pasto alto que crecía a los lados.

-Tsunade-sama confía en ti, haz lo mejor que puedas. Además, habías dicho que te querías dedicar a las misiones en solitario y que fueran de incursión o espionaje, esto es importante para que obtengas experiencia.

-Sí, pero esto es ridículo.

Con un suspiro Nitzune volvió al lado de Yuruki. La pelirroja la miró acercarse con las cejas muy juntas y sintiendo como la sensibilidad de la punta de sus dedos volvía. Cuando la menor se sentó frente a ella ya sus ojos no eran de color cobre, volvieron a ser negros como siempre y su expresión ya no parecía tan seria.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te rendiste?

-Yuruki ¿Me odias?

\- ¿Ah?

-Contesta.

\- ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

-Casi nada, pero quiero saberlo. Me mandaron aquí para verificar si eras peligrosa, pero estas cosas no se me dan muy bien.

Nitzune suspiró poniendo los codos sobre las rodillas. Yuruki encarnó una ceja confundida.

\- ¿Me lo dices enserio? Te recuerdo que estoy practicante cuadripléjica aquí.

-No me refiero a eso, lo digo porque no desconfió realmente en ti, me desagradas y quisiera que no viviéramos juntas, pero no es como si fueras una mala persona…o algo así.

Yuruki abrió los ojos ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido?

-No, espera un segundo ¿Ahora quieres hacerte la buena conmigo?

-Una de las dos tiene que ser racional o terminaremos cortándonos el cuello.

-No me parece tan mal panorama.

Nitzune rodó los ojos, pero había que aceptarlo, tan sólo había pasado una media hora desde que intentaron matarse. La pelinegra volvió a hablar después de unos segundos.

-Entonces ¿Eres parte de Akatsuki?

-Ya te dije que no.

_Verdad._

\- ¿Piensas en traicionar a la aldea?

-No, aunque quisiera no tengo los medios para hacer algo.

_Verdad._

\- ¿Realmente me odias?

-Por supuesto.

Nitzune abrió los ojos sorprendida, no pudo evitar esbozar una media sonrisa. _Mentira_ respiró profundamente varias veces, no sabía cómo continuar con este absurdo juego del policía y el acusado, ella ya había dado su informe: todo el tiempo que pasó con Yuruki, esta no mostró ninguna actitud sospechosa, la pelirroja sólo se mostraba como alguien que quería descansar y no hacer nada. Miró a la chica directamente a los ojos, era la primera vez que notaba que tenían el mismo tono de las violetas, esas dos pequeñas flores parecían estar en medio de las llamas que asemejaban el cabello de Yuruki. Nitzune vació lentamente sus pulmones para hacer la última pregunta.

-Así que… ¿definitivamente no has tenido nada que ver con Akatsuki o alguno de sus miembros?

Yuruki se tardó un poco en contestar, parecía debatirse en sus pensamientos.

-No diría que no he tenido nada que ver, pero no me lleve nada bueno de esa interacción, es más, si tuviera el poder suficiente, le cortaría la cabeza a más de uno.

La menor se llevó la mano a la nuca, esa había sido una declaración muy convincente, no sólo por sus palabras, también por la mirada sedienta de sangre que tenía Yuruki. La mayor continúo hablando.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Desconfías de mí?

-No, realmente nunca lo hice, tienes tus secretos y lo entiendo, yo tengo los míos; no creo que seas una mala persona en realidad, si lo fueras, me habrías cortado la garganta hace cinco minutos cuando el paralizante dejo de hacer efecto.

Nitzune le sonrió a Yuruki cuando se levantó del suelo, le tendió la mano para ayudar a que se levantara, Yuruki relajó un poco su expresión y dejó que la pequeña la levantase.

-Esto no nos hace amigas.

-Que los cielos impidan tal abominación.

Ambas soltaron una risita que no duró ni dos segundos. Nitzune alzó la diestra en el aire y levantó el pulgar, Kakashi recibió la señal con un movimiento de cabeza y por fin dio por terminada la misión en verdad.

\- ¿Por qué decidiste confiar en mí? Todos en Konoha me miran con sospecha, todos menos el rubio.

-Naruto tiende a confiar mucho en los otros, incluso es algo ingenuo si me lo preguntas.

-No voy a contradecir eso, entonces ¿Por qué tu…?

-No sé, a veces sólo actuó por instinto.

\- ¿Qué tipo de respuesta es esa? ¿Eres alguna clase de animal?

-Algo cercano a eso.

Cuando Nitzune dijo eso a Yuruki se le formó un gran signo de interrogación. Se miraron un poco incomodas, de repente el ambiente se había puesto muy amigable y a eso no estaban acostumbradas. La mayor se pasó la mano por el cabello.

-Yuruki ¿Puedo saber porque te mostraste tan hostil hoy?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Una cosa es detestarnos como compañeras y gritarnos hasta de que vamos a morir todos los días, pero hoy tú me atacaste con la plena intención de matarme, déjame dejarte en claro que tengo una estricta política de cero asesinatos.

-Pues yo tengo una de atacar antes de que te ataquen. Esa es una buena manera de seguir con vida.

Yuruki no le dio tiempo a Nitzune de contestarle, comenzó a caminar en dirección al mayor. La menor soltó un gran suspiro y siguió los pasos de Yuruki hasta encontrarse con Kakashi. Discutieron algunas cosas antes de poner un campamento. Las nubes habían cubierto la luna por completo y caminar era imposible en esa penumbra, partirían en la mañana, directo hacia la aldea.

-Por cierto, Nitzune ¿Qué hay con ese suero de la verdad tuyo? ¿De verdad conseguiste crear algo así?

Yuruki habló apuntando a Nitzune con los palillos con los que comía, Kakashi levantó la mirada, él no sabía nada acerca de un suero de la verdad. Nitzune sacó la jeringa de su bolso.

-Claro que no, todavía no tengo tal habilidad, esto es sólo agua con azúcar.

Nitzune empujó el embolo y el chorro de agua se disparó hasta la boca de Yuruki, el sabor dulce del líquido confirmó las palabras de la pelinegra. La mayor se limpió los labios con las cejas ligeramente fruncidas.

-Increíble que me hayan amenazado con un poco de agua y azúcar.

-Con tal y sea eficaz funciona para mí.

-Hablando de eso- interrumpió Kakashi- creí que te habían prohibido entrar a escondidas en el laboratorio, me pregunto de donde sacas tantos materiales.

Nitzune comenzó a sudar frio, ella conseguía casi todos los ingredientes por su cuenta, pero a veces “pedía prestado” herramientas o químicos especialmente difíciles de encontrar. Kakashi la miró seriamente en tanto Nitzune sonreía con nerviosismo.

-Eso no es importante ahora, Kakashi-sensei.

La pelinegra intentó evadir el tema con varias preguntas más, al final lo logró. Cuando terminaron de comer Nitzune levantó la cabeza rápidamente.

-Yuruki, desenvaina.

Kakashi se dio cuenta momentos después, se sorprendió gratamente al ver que la menor siempre estaba alerta.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nos rodearon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> acabo de notar que en estos cinco capitulos hubo mas accion verdera que en casi toda la primera parte de la historia :V


	6. Pelear codo a codo

 

\- ¿Enemigos aquí?

Preguntó Yuruki desenfundando ambas espadas. Kakashi empuñó una kunai. Un fuerte viento proveniente del bosque hizo que las brasas de la fogata se estremecieran, disminuyó con eso la intensidad del fuego y en consecuencia la cantidad de luz que bañaba el campamento. Nitzune cerró los ojos, concentró su mente en lo que sus oídos y su nariz podían percibir.

-Nueve, no, doce. En definitiva, son doce.

Yuruki observó de reojo como la pelinegra movía la cabeza a intervalos, sus oídos seguían el sonido de donde fuera que este viniese con gran precisión. Unas voces masculinas salieron de entre los árboles.

-Ustedes encárguense de la pelirroja, ustedes del viejo y nosotros de la bajita.

_¿“la bajita”?_

Nitzune apretó la mandíbula molesta.

\- ¡Ven aquí y veras como esta bajita te rompe la cara!

-Nitzune, no es momento para alterarse.

Kakashi la riñó suavemente. Del bosque salieron exactamente los doce hombres que había dicho Nitzune, todos eran corpulentos y mostraban cicatrices en cualquier trozo de piel visible.

\- ¿Ladrones?

Preguntó Yuruki. Nitzune sintió su piel erizarse, presentía el peligro que eran esos hombres.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Kakashi levantó la voz cuando los rodearon por completo; ninguno de los hombres dijo ni una palabra. Ellos empuñaron sus armas que iban desde redes y mazas, hasta dagas y espadas; Nitzune pudo ver que uno de ellos llevaba un arco en su espalda.

-Recuerden dejarlos con vida, al menos lo suficiente.

El que parecía ser el líder de la banda apuntó con su arma al pequeño grupo. Nitzune agarró en el aire la cadena que uno de ellos había lanzado, era de acero y bastante gruesa pero aun así la pequeña logró tomarla con firmeza, jaló de ella arrastrando al que la empuñaba en el camino, la mandíbula del hombre crujió con fuerza al partirse por el puñetazo de Nitzune.

-Uno menos.

Hubo un momento de quietud antes de que el cuerpo del hombre callera inmóvil al suelo, en cuanto se desplomó los once restantes se arrojaron al ataque. Los tres ninjas desaparecieron en un segundo dejando a los enemigos desconcertados.

-No son un peligro realmente.

Comentó Yuruki desde la rama a donde había saltado, a su lado estaba Nitzune con una media sonrisa en los labios. Kakashi, por su lado, se había subido a la rama más alta de un roble cercano y ya tenía su libro abierto.

-No me diga que piensa quedarse ahí.

Yuruki precia molesta, tenía razones para estarlo, ni siquiera había terminado de comer.

-Ustedes pueden hacerse cargo de esto.

Nitzune soltó una pequeña risa ante la actitud del mayor, enfocó su mirada hacia el grupo de enemigos, con los ojos tintados de cobre, uno o dos retrocedieron unos pasos.

\- ¡¿Qué creen que hacen inútiles bastardos?! ¡Recuerden que no habrá paga si no llevamos algo a primera hora!

Las dos chicas se bajaron del árbol con un suave movimiento. Yuruki llevaba ambas espadas desenfundadas y Nitzune traqueaba sus dedos preparándose para apalear a quienes no la habían dejado probar bocado.

\- ¿Lista? - preguntó Nitzune.

-Acabemos con esto rápido, aún tengo hambre.

Volaron chipas cuando Yuruki repelió una flecha que ansiaba clavarse en el cuello de la menor. Nitzune le agradeció con la mirada antes de crear dos guadañas cortas de hielo, blandió una en cada mano, feliz de que la temperatura del ambiente hubiera bajado lo suficiente.

Se podía decir muy fácilmente que ese grupo de hombres no eran, ni por casualidad, guerreros: atacaban uno por uno y las veces que intentaban realizar alguna especie de combinación, esta terminaba en desastre. Nitzune solamente los esquivaba e inmovilizaba a quien se acercaba lo suficiente como para rozarlo con una kunai bañada en un líquido gelatinoso, se había deshecho de las guadañas en cuanto las vio innecesarias, se tomaba todo con calma puesto que no era muy amiga de pelear si no era necesario. Por el contrario, Yuruki parecía entretenida en esa faena, sus espadas cortaban el aire con velocidad y ansia de alcanzar algún cuerpo, una que otra mano se separó de su dueño al descuidarse. La extremidad caía al suelo en medio de chorros sanguinolentos que se mezclaban con la tierra, formando así una masa barrosa que hacía resbaloso donde los pies se posaran.

La manera de luchar de Yuruki pasó desapercibida por la pelinegra hasta que el olor intenso de la sangre le hizo voltear la cabeza. La escena ante sus ojos le hizo abrir los ojos de sobremanera: de los once sujetos que había al principio, siete se habían centrado en Yuruki, dos parejas se batían contra la pelinegra; de los siete que luchaban contra la mayor, tres yacían en el suelo sosteniéndose un brazo al que le faltaba su extremo, incluso uno de ellos carecía de miembro desde el codo por un corte limpio. Nitzune sintió un leve malestar en la boca del estómago, el olor a sangre y la impresión de lo que veía la desubicó por un segundo. Una daga pasó rozando su cintura justo antes de que su portador se desmayara por un golpe en la nuca.

\- ¡Vengan aquí! ¡La pelirroja es más importante!

El grito del líder se alzó sobre el choque del metal. Nitzune, al ver que sus tres enemigos se dirigían hacia su compañera se lanzó contra ellos sin darles tiempo de reaccionar; dos cayeron abatidos en el suelo, el último, con menos suerte, sufrió el dolor de tener varias costillas rotas sin que estas llegasen a matarlo. Derribando a uno y noqueando al siguiente logró estar a escasos metros de la pelirroja, sólo para ver como una cabeza se desprendía del cuerpo. Nitzune frenó en seco, la decapitación fue rápida, las espadas se cruzaron en el cuello del hombre, como si fueran unas tijeras en el tallo de una rosa, cortaron la carne y el hueso sin ninguna resistencia. Por un momento los gritos de agonía, el olor de la fresca sangre y lo que captaban sus ojos casi logró que la pequeña se arrodillara dónde estaba.

\- ¡Yuruki!

Mientras todo eso pasaba dentro de Nitzune, el cuerpo sin cabeza se desplomó al suelo. Fue en ese preciso instante en que la pequeña sintió por primera vez, muy asqueada, como los restos de la vida de una persona se introducían, sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, en su cuerpo. Su estómago se revolvió hasta el punto de casi obligarla a vomitar; aunque no le costó ni medio segundo volver a componerse, ese tiempo fue suficiente para que el último hombre que quedaba, el líder, se lanzara contra la pelirroja. Sería fácil, Nitzune lo sabía y Yuruki estaba segura de eso, pero de un momento a otro los ojos de la mayor se pusieron en blanco. Nitzune, viendo que su compañera no reaccionaba y que sus manos habían soltado las espadas; la pequeña se abalanzó para quedar entre ella y la daga del enemigo. El arma se clavó en su antebrazo derecho de un extremo a otro, la menor agarró con fuerza la muñeca que empuñaba la daga, con las piernas se impulsó hacia el frente obligando al otro a caer de espaldas sobre el suelo, con una rodilla debajo del esternón del hombre lo inmovilizó. El dolor hacía que la menor apoyara todo su peso sobre el cuerpo del enemigo, quien, sin poder respirar, con la muñeca asida con increíble fuerza y con la punta de la daga que sobresalía del antebrazo de Nitzune justo sobre su cuello, se aferraba al codo de ella para no ser apuñalado con su propia arma.

-Voy a preguntar esto solo una vez ¿Quién demonios son?

La voz de Nitzune distaba mucho de que usualmente poseía, estaba enojada, muy enojada y sus ojos tintados de cobre se enfocaron en los del otro. El miedo se coló en el cuerpo del hombre hasta tal punto que en medio de un grito perdió el conocimiento.

Nitzune se levantó agitada, le costó varios minutos calmarse de nuevo, para entonces el dolor en su antebrazo la obligaba a soltar pesadas lágrimas. Miró en todas las direcciones. Yuruki seguía ahí parada mirando la nada, a su alrededor estaba la masacre de la que había sido autora, aquellos que no murieron instantáneamente en la batalla, lo habían hecho minutos después por la pérdida de sangre. Los únicos que quedaban vivos eran los que habían tenido la fortuna de luchar contra la pelinegra.

-Solo siete sigue vivos.

El estómago de la pequeña volvió a retorcerse al recordar las escenas anteriores. Nitzune respiró profundo intentando mantener la calma.

\- ¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Kakashi-sensei! ¿Dónde está?

Aunque gritó varias veces, no obtuvo respuesta.

-Ni…Nitzune.

La voz de Yuruki la llamó. La menor no tardó en llegar a su lado. La pelirroja parecía cansada, su frente bañada en sudor y la palidez de su piel no le daban el mejor aspecto.

-Serás idiota ¿Qué demonios ocurrió ahí?

-Tu brazo.

-Sí, no me lo recuerdes, todavía tengo que sacar la daga y no tengo conmigo ningún anestésico preparado.

Nitzune se sostenía el brazo intentando soportar el dolor. Aunque las dos intentaban ayudar a la otra, no estaban en condiciones de hacer nada.

\- ¿Dónde está Kakashi?

Pregunto Yuruki mientras enterraba las espadas en la tierra para poder sostenerse.

-No lo sé. Pero antes, ayúdame con esto, sostén mi mano, voy a sacar la daga.

\- ¿Estás loca? Vas a matarte

-No voy a morir por esto, exagerada. No me rompió ningún hueso, tuve suerte, paso justo por en medio. Además, no es la peor herida que me he hecho.

Yuruki obedeció y sostuvo con firmeza la mano de Nitzune, de un sólo movimiento la menor sacó el arma, se tragó un grito de dolor. Un segundo después la herida comenzó a coserse con hilos negros que brotaban del mismo cuerpo de la pequeña, la herida tardó en curarse varios minutos mientras los hilos juntaban músculos y piel.

\- ¿Qué demonios? ¿No te duele?

Preguntó Yuruki con la cara marcada por el más sincero asombro.

-No tienes una idea, por eso cargo usualmente anestésicos, pero justo ahora no tengo preparado ninguno. ¡Me lleva el diablo! Pensaba prepararlos después de la cena.

\- ¿Qué clase de jutsu…?

-No es ningún jutsu. Yuruki, tendré que pedirte que mantengas en secreto lo que estás viendo- Nitzune miró fijamente a la mayor. -Por favor, no le comentes a nadie sobre esto.

Yuruki apretaba la mano de la pelinegra con cierta suavidad, asintió levemente para luego enfocarse en el proceso de curación de la Nitzune.

-Tu manera de pelear ¿Qué necesidad tenías de matarlos?

La dueña de las espadas gemelas no levantó la vista del antebrazo de Nitzune, respondió tranquilamente la pregunta sin pensarlo ni un segundo.

-Es la única manera de asegurarse de que no me mataran a mí.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Nitzune se curó por completo y Yuruki recobró su fuerza; ya tendría tiempo la menor de cuestionarla sobre lo que había pasado al final de la batalla. Pasaron los minutos, al final el líder de los atacantes recobró la conciencia, sólo para verse presa del interrogatorio de las jóvenes. No quiso cooperar, al menos hasta que Nitzune sacó de su manga un pequeño frasco y un gotero.

\- ¿Qué es?

Preguntó Yuruki al ver a Nitzune llenar el gotero con el líquido del frasco.

-Acido.

Con eso dicho la menor desgarró la camisa del hombre y apuntó al pecho ajeno.

 

 

\- ¿Alguna vez habías escuchado de “Caldera”?

Nitzune guardó el gotero vacío en su manga, Yuruki sintió un sudor frio bajar por su espalda luego de ver el método de interrogación de la menor. Agradeció mentalmente el que a ella sólo le hubiera tocado un paralizante, no podía imaginarse el dolor que sintió aquel sujeto que yacía en el suelo con el pecho cruelmente quemado.

-Jamás he escuchado de algo así. Nitzune, pensé que tenías una política de cero asesinatos.

-Fíjate bien, no está muerto, simplemente entró en shock por el dolor, reaccionará después de unas horas. Ahora debemos buscar a Kakashi-sensei. Este asunto de caldera, me da curiosidad, quiero saber más de ese supuesto lugar a donde llevan potenciales guerreros a luchar a muerte. ¡Ja! Por entretenimiento ¿Lo puedes creer?

-Estos hombres eran recolectores, les pagan por llevar peleadores a la arena.

Nitzune barrió con la mirada los cuerpos de los muertos y de los que estaban inconscientes, suspiró con desgano, una simple misión se había convertido en esa masacre. Peinó hacia atrás su cabello con los dedos, pero, sintió asco al darse cuenta de que sus manos estaban manchadas con la mezcla de la sangre de aquellos hombres y la propia, tendría que lavarse muy bien el cabello cuando volviera a la aldea.

-Todo esto ha sido desagradable. Quiero volver pronto a Konoha.

\- Nitzune ¿Que haremos con estos?

-Que Kakashi-sensei decida, por eso debemos buscarlo. No me di cuenta en qué momento desapareció.

Yuruki se pasó la mano por la frente, se preguntó por el día en que esos ataques extraños dejaran de sucederle. Antes de partir en busca del mayor, la pelirroja le hizo una singular pregunta a la menor.

-Hey, Nitzune ¿A ti te gustan los lobos?


	7. La curiosidad mató al gato

 

\- ¿Piensan ignorarme todo el camino?

Las dos jóvenes caminaban frente a Kakashi con el mentón en alto, en una clara actitud de indignación, esto era producto de la frustración de las dos muchachas. Cuando lograron encontrar a Kakashi, lo vieron en medio de un grupo tres veces mayor de hombres derrotados, al parecer al mayor le había costado la mitad del tiempo acabar con los refuerzos de los recolectores; así que, por alguna razón incompresible para el hombre, ambas se habían enojado con él, tal vez porque sintieron que su batalla fue nada a comparación.

Kakashi decidió dejar los cuerpos de los atacantes donde estaban, cuando los desfallecidos despertaran se podrían encontrar con sus refuerzos y hacerse cargo de los difuntos. El mayor mandó por adelantado un informe a la aldea usando uno de sus perros. Los tres se alejaron del lugar en cuanto pudieron en silencio, incluso, a la mañana siguiente las chicas seguían sin hablarle.

-Ah, me pareció escuchar a alguien tan poderoso que ni siquiera siente la necesidad de avisar cuando va a pelear contra cientos.

Habló Yuruki.

-Sí, me pregunto porque alguien tan poderoso querría caminar a la par de dos débiles niñitas.

Contestó Nitzune. A sus espaldas Kakashi era rodeado por un aura de depresión absoluta, a veces era imposible entender a las mujeres. El regreso a Konoha se hizo en pocas horas. Al no tener que ir al paso de un niño lograron recorrer grandes distancias en poco tiempo, para cuando el atardecer tintó el cielo de cálidos colores, ya podían ver a lo lejos la gran puerta de la aldea.  Yuruki se adelantó a la menor, caminó directo a la casa sin ninguna escala. Nitzune por su parte habló un poco con el mayor, sólo cuando la frustración había abandonado su cuerpo.

-Pensé que no volverían a hablarme.

-Nos sentimos intimidadas, eso es todo. Veo que aún no estoy a un buen nivel.

Nitzune inclinó la cabeza abatida, esa misión le recordó todo lo que aún le faltaba por recorrer.

-No tienes por qué subestimarte. Vi gran parte de su batalla. Has mejorado de una manera asombrosa en poco tiempo.

Con eso dicho, Kakashi le revolvió el cabello a Nitzune con la zurda. La pequeña se ruborizó ante el alago, sin embargo, recordó de repente de que quería hablar en verdad con el mayor.

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿Sabe algo de un lugar al que llaman “caldera”?

\- ¿Caldera? -Kakashi lo pensó durante algunos segundos - No sé nada aparte de lo que he leído en algunos informes muy viejos, se supone que era una arena donde se realizaban batallas y apuestas, recuerdo que leí en alguna parte que se ubicaba cerca del país de la roca, pero se supone que esas actividades fueron detenidas hace años.

-No lo creo, si fuera así, los recolectores de ayer no nos habrían atacado.

-Puede que tengas razón. Avisare a la Hokage sobre este asunto, aunque, no creo que podamos hacer mucho al respeto en esta época.

-Entiendo. Kakashi-sensei, muchas gracias.

Nitzune se inclinó levemente ante el mayor. Se despidieron y la menor fue a casa, sólo para enfrentarse contra Yuruki para ver quien tomaba un baño primero.

 

\- ¿A dónde vas?

Nitzune empacaba una pequeña mochila desde muy temprano en la mañana. Habían pasado cinco días desde que volvieron de su misión. La menor no logró encontrar más información sobre caldera, incluso se había metido a escondidas al salón donde tenían los archivos, pero en ellos no encontró nada útil; esto la tenía un poco malhumorada, sentirse carente de información exasperaba a la menor con facilidad.

-Iré a recoger algunas hierbas y materiales que necesito, puede que tarde unos días así que pedí un permiso especial a Tsunade-sama.

-Ah ¿Ya te perdono que te hubieras metido al laboratorio ayer?

Nitzune sintió de nuevo el dolor del golpe en su cabeza.

-Creo que no, pero me permitió salir para abastecerme por mi cuenta. Si llego a la frontera con el país de la hierba para mañana haré un buen tiempo.

Nitzune empacaba libros y varios recipientes en la mochila con mucha dedicación, se veía muy seguido en aprietos por falta de espacio, así que intentaba acomodar todo lo más eficientemente posible, tendría que pensar en una manera mejor de llevar sus cosas. Yuruki arqueó una ceja poco convencida de las explicaciones de la menor.

-Ya veo. Este viaje no tiene nada que ver con caldera ¿Verdad?

-Obviamente no, es un viaje estrictamente necesario.

La pelirroja vio como Nitzune se ponía la mochila a los hombros y acariciaba a modo de despedida al durmiente Haru, el cual estaba sobre una pila de libros.

-Voy a creerte por ahora, igual si te mueres en tierras lejanas es tu problema.

-Gracias por tu preocupación, Yuruki. No olvides darle de comer a Haru en mi ausencia, no puedo contar siempre con Tenten para cuidarlo.

Lo siguiente que escuchó Yuruki fue la puerta cerrándose, cerró los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza, estaba segura de que Nitzune se traería algo problemático al regreso de ese viaje.

Al salir, Nitzune se topó con el par de amigos-rivales, cruzó algunas palabras cortas con ellos antes de salir de la aldea. Naruto alzó la voz antes de que la pequeña se alejara demasiado.

\- ¡No olvides traerme algo lindo!

\- ¡No creo poder encontrar ramen en medio del bosque!

 

Ahora se debe poner en claro las verdaderas intenciones de la pequeña. Obviamente no sólo pretendía recolectar hierbas; había decidido esa ruta con la esperanza de encontrar también alguna información sobre caldera, no era nada importante en realidad, pero se podría decir que a Nitzune le gustaba meterse de lleno en cualquier cosa que llamara su atención.

El primer día pasó sin gran novedad, por no decir que fue totalmente aburrido, no encontró a nadie que pudiera decirle algo sobre caldera en ninguna de las pequeñas aldeas que encontró; por lo menos había hallado especies de plantas medicinales muy valiosas, con eso pudo, de alguna manera, decir que fue un día productivo. Al anochecer acampó bajo la bóveda celeste en medio de una pequeña arboleda llena de arbustos rebosantes de flores y moras silvestres.

Aprovechó el momento de soledad para entrenar aquello que había dejado a un lado desde la llegada de Yuruki: esa terrible habilidad que poseía su cuerpo de extraer energía de lo vivo. En sus misiones en solitario acostumbraba a obligarse a practicarlo para controlarlo. Pero, con la llegada de la pelirroja había dejado esa costumbre, además, todas las emociones fuertes que había tenido en ese tiempo habían desequilibrado su estado. Nitzune podía sentir de vez en cuando como ese poder anhelaba salirse descontroladamente de su cuerpo.

-Se vuelve un poco más fuerte con el tiempo. Esto no me gusta.

Nitzune notó el cambio drástico. Semanas atrás el círculo de pasto muerto que se generaba bajo ella no sobre pasaba el metro de diámetro, en cambio en ese momento, a su alrededor se había extendido una zona muerta de más metro y medio. Sin más ganas de seguir con eso, decidió dormirse temprano, su método era ignorarlo por el momento.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó con una seria pesadez en el cuerpo, había tenido varios sueños penumbrosos y deprimentes; hizo caso omiso a eso y continúo su camino después de tomar un ligero desayuno y lavarse la cara en el arroyo que encontró a metros de su improvisado campamento.

No valdría la pena hablar sobre el resto del viaje de Nitzune, nada ocurrió en los siguientes días. Logró llegar hasta el país de la roca y volver sobre sus pasos sin que ninguna pista se le presentara o se encontrara en alguna situación interesante. Con el desaliento de alguien que se siente derrotado, acampó la última noche antes de regresar a Konoha, con un buen ritmo llegaría al siguiente día para el almuerzo. La ardiente fogata asaba un pescado que había capturado en la tarde, sin más que hacer dedicó el tiempo a la lectura. En medio de páginas y la carne blanca de la cena estuvo muy cerca de dormirse. Un ligero sonido le quitó el sopor de encima; no fue más que un diminuto eco muy a lo lejos, pero el delicado sentido del oído de Nitzune fue capaz de notarlo.

\- ¿Y eso?

Estaba a mitad del país del fuego, no había asentamientos humanos de ningún tipo a kilómetros de distancia. Se irguió atenta, las orejas felinas, que hace semanas no salían a la luz, aparecieron sobre su cabeza para ayudarla a captar cualquier perturbación. De nuevo algo se oyó a lo lejos, esta vez más distante, la cola de Nitzune se movió de un lado a otro, eso era una señal fisiológica de que la menor sentía curiosidad por algo. De un salto estuvo fuera de su saco de dormir, corrió a grandes zancadas en medio de los arboles siguiendo el sonido que muy pronto se transformó en un ruido sordo, después en un golpe en la distancia, luego en una ligera explosión. Todo quedo en silencio de golpe.  

El estruendo de una explosión retumbó por todo el lugar. Una llamarada se elevó hacia el cielo en forma de un gran pilar al mismo tiempo que varios relámpagos rompieron el aire. Nitzune se cubrió los oídos en cuando los truenos comenzaron a retumbar en el ambiente. Un segundo después, todo quedo en el más absoluto silencio. La pequeña se acercó con cautela al lugar donde todo eso había sucedido; lo que antes era una pradera viva, ahora parecía un terreno atacado por la guerra. El aire estaba viciado por el polvo y el humo de la tierra prácticamente incinerada, haciendo difícil respirar y mirar algo más allá del alcance de los brazos. Nitzune avanzó con precaución un pequeño tramo.

Cuando el humo se disipó lo suficiente gracias a una leve briza, Nitzune logró reconocer todo el terreno; sí ahí se había desarrollado alguna batalla, fue de proporciones épicas; el suelo daba muestras de muchas explosiones e impactos.  Unos metros más allá, un cuerpo tendido en el suelo humeaba, al acercarse, Nitzune pudo comprobar que aquella persona ya se encontraba muerta, el cadáver mostraba varias quemaduras y evidenciaba que había batallado con ferocidad. Un movimiento a sus espaldas alertó a la pelinegra.

\- ¿Quién anda ahí?

Nitzune preparó las garras dispuesta a defenderse. Una sombra apareció tambaleándose hacia ella con pasos lentos.

\- ¿Quién es?

Aquella persona se acercó lo suficiente para distinguir su figura, era alto de cabello y ojos tan negros como los de Nitzune.

-Tu…

Un hilo de voz salió de los labios ajenos antes de caer al suelo boca abajo. La menor se acercó con cautela hacia él; abrió los ojos sin poder creer lo que veía. Ese joven tenía en su cabeza un par de orejas y del final de su espalda se desprendía una cola grande y tupida, pero, a diferencia de las de Nitzune, estas características se asemejaban más a un perro, con más exactitud, a un lobo.


	8. ¿Me lo puedo quedar?

Nitzune se quedó de pie sin saber cómo reaccionar. Detrás de ella: un cadáver; frente a ella: una persona que también poseía rasgos animales ¿Qué hacer? Se mantuvo en su lugar durante algunos segundos. Su cabeza bullía de preguntas y confusión, al final, decidió ayudar a aquel joven. La oportunidad de conseguir respuestas sobre su cuerpo y sus habilidades se había presentado. 

No sin esfuerzo logró trasladar al joven hasta el improvisado campamento donde apenas un tiempo atrás intentaba conciliar el sueño. Él era, por mucho, más grande que ella; cuanto menos media más de metro ochenta, además, la cola de lobo que se arrastraba por el suelo no le dejaba las cosas fáciles, varias veces estuvo a punto de caerse por culpa de ella. Cuando logró llegar al campamento, la fogata se había apagado. Volvió a encenderla en un segundo y desempacó todo su esquipo medicinal. Además de serias quemaduras, aquel chico tenía cortes muy profundos por todo el cuerpo de los cuales no dejaba de brotar sangre.

-No me extraña que se desmayara, es un milagro si sale vivo de esta.

Con rapidez, Nitzune comenzó a cerrar y vendar las heridas del hombre. Por suerte, eran cortes fáciles de tratar, eso sí, la pelinegra tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que la aguja traspasara la piel del joven, se sentía como si quisiera atravesar cuero ya curtido.

-Joven de quien no conozco el nombre, da gracias a que estas medio muerto, de lo contrario, lo que estoy haciendo dolería hasta dejarte realmente muerto. 

Cuando el sangrado fue controlado, Nitzune aplicó sobre las quemaduras una crema que ella misma había fabricado, aunque, no estaba muy segura de que actuara igual de rápido con piel que estuvo a poco de arder en llamas. La pequeña notó que aquel joven traía consigo dos objetos, uno en cada mano, firmemente agarrados. Vio que sus nudillos estaban blancos de la fuerza con la que él los sostenía. Con algo de fuerza consiguió que él soltara las cosas, una de ellas era una tira de tela roja, roída y vieja; la otra, un mango de espada sin hoja, la cabeza de un lobo con las fauces cerradas era, al parecer, lo que cumplía el papel de la empuñadura.

-Joven, Sin hoja ¿No es un poco ineficaz una espada?

Decidió guardar aquellos objetos, si él se había aferrado a ellos con tanta insistencia significaba que eran especiales para él. Antes de empacar la tela roja, se dio cuenta. El olor. El olor del joven era diferente al que estaba impregnado en la tira. Ese olor, ese olor era el de la persona que yacía muerta cuando ella llegó. Nitzune miró al joven con mucha intriga. Era obvio que ellos dos habían combatido. Si era su enemigo ¿Qué razón tenía para conservar una prenda del otro? Nitzune no detectó el olor de una tercera persona, era imposible que alguien más hubiera luchado contra ellos, y que de alguna manera, el joven muerto fuera un compañero del joven que estaba frente a ella.

Se rascó la cabeza desesperada, demasiadas dudas se agolpaban en su mente. Decidió dar un último vistazo al lugar en donde estaba el cadáver, tal vez conseguiría pistas si revisaba más minuciosamente. Se aseguró de que el inconsciente joven estuviera bien e inmediatamente partió.

No le costó más de unos minutos llegar al lugar, todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado. El suelo ya no humeaba, así que eran más evidentes las muestras de la batalla. Con recelo se acercó al punto donde debería encontrarse el cadáver; a nadie le gusta ver uno, así que Nitzune tenía constantes escalofríos. Cuando ya podía ver la silueta del difunto, se detuvo. Ahí había dos siluetas, una de ellas inclinada sobre el cuerpo inerte.

\- ¡O-oye! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo ahí?

Con una rápida carrera se acercó lo suficiente. Alguien cubierto con una capa se alejaba lentamente del cadáver. Las sombras de la noche lo ocultaron, pero no lo suficiente como para escaparse de la vista de Nitzune. Ella realizó un par de sellos con las manos, en el suelo se formaron púas de hielo que obligaron al intruso a alejarse. Nitzune se posó sobre la más alta, lista para bañar al enemigo en acero. La luna a su espalda proyectó su femenina sombra sobre el enemigo. La capa escondía demasiado bien la identidad de aquella persona. La pequeña se dispuso a lanzarse al ataque, pero antes, el otro se alejó con gran agilidad hasta perderse en el bosque. Nitzune esperó unos segundos, el hielo se derretía y la presencia de aquella persona desapareció por completo. Cuando se fijó en su sombra, la pelinegra rechistó enojada.

-Eres un genio Nitzune. Anda, ve enseñando las orejas por ahí; un día de estos vas a meterte en problemas por andarte exhibiendo.

Pasó su mano derecha por su cabello y las orejas desaparecieron. El lugar quedó nuevamente en calma. Nitzune se aproximó al cadáver ¿Qué quería aquella persona de alguien muerto? Habría que ser muy ruin para hurtarle algo a un cadáver.

La pelinegra emitió un grito de espanto. No le habían robado algo al cadáver; aquella despiadada persona había tomado algo del propio cuerpo.

-Sus…sus ojos. Se ha llevado sus ojos.

No pudo sostener más de unos segundos la vista en el cuerpo. Las cuencas vacías eran un espectáculo horripilante como para no sentirse obligado a alejarse.  Eso no era posible, no importaba si aquel joven hubiese sido malo en vida, denigrar su cuerpo de aquella manera era imperdonable. Por las mejillas de Nitzune resbalaron lágrimas de compasión; nunca lo conoció, no sabía nada de él, aun así, un sentimiento de tristeza se apoderó de ella. Cubrió la inhumana mutilación con un listón negro que guardaba para recogerse el cabello. Ella no era nada de él, sin embargo, no podía soportar la idea de que él terminara en medio de la nada, convertido en comida para los carroñeros; de cerca lo notó, él no tendría más de quince años, murió siendo más joven que la misma Nitzune, no podía dejarlo ahí.

 _Las personas merecen una sepultura digna por lo menos_.

El entierro fue simple. El suelo se abrió con una sola patada de Nitzune; sin nada con lo que cavar, esa era la mejor alternativa. Con cuidado, lo colocó dentro de la rustica tumba, ceremoniosamente lo cubrió con tierra. Durante todo el proceso y sin saber por qué, Nitzune derramó copiosas lágrimas que mojaron el sepulcro. Al final, el lugar fue marcado por una piedra, no era la mejor sepultura, pero era lo mejor que la pequeña pudo darle en el momento. Sintió la obligación de decir algo antes de marcharse. Con la mano sobre la piedra que servía de lapida, se dirigió a aquel joven que nunca conoció.

\- No puedo encomendarte a algún dios, no sé si este mundo los tiene y no creo en el de mi mundo. No te conocí, ni a tu historia, no sé porque terminaste aquí, no sé si lo que estoy haciendo sea correcto; pero sé que mereces que alguien derrame algunas lágrimas por ti, sin importar quien fueras -mientras hablaba, la voz de ella se resquebrajó. Terminó arrodillada junto a la tumba, con la frente apoyada en la mano que descansaba sobre la lápida - Yo…siento que fuiste un gran chico, siento que…pasaste por cosas terribles. Yo…tengo la sensación de que no merecías morir, no lo sé, me gustaría que mis lágrimas sirvieran para que descanses en paz, no lo sé ¡Maldición! Siento como si…como si, como si un hermano mío hubiera muerto aquí. Yo…lo siento tanto, lo siento, lo siento.

La tierra recibió las lágrimas que resbalaban desde la piedra. Después de unos minutos, cuando los ojos de la pelinegra ya no podían más, abandonó el lugar con el corazón comprimido.

 

Aquella noche fue terriblemente larga. Todo lo acontecido no dejó que Nitzune descansara, a la mañana siguiente, sus ojos aún estaban hinchados y rojos, pero en ese momento tenía otras cosas en que pensar, el joven con orejas de lobo no despertaba aún. Tenía que llevarlo a la aldea. Improvisó una especie de camilla para transportarlo, con un clon de sombras como acompañante recorrió todo el camino hasta Konoha, viaje agotador, sólo hasta el anochecer reconoció las formas de la aldea.

\- ¡Espera! - Le gritó a su clon. - ¿Cómo voy a entrar con él? La aldea está en alerta por ataques ¡Lo había olvidado! No me dejaran entrar con él, en estas condiciones y por la manera en que lo encontré ¿Qué haremos?

\- ¿Me lo preguntas a mí? ¡Soy tu!   
\- ¡Piensa en algo!

\- ¡Tú eres la original! ¡Piénsalo tú!

Ambas se miraron sin saber qué hacer. Con cuidado dejaron la camilla en el suelo mientras pensaban cómo entrar a la aldea frente a ellas. La Nitzune original comenzó a hablar primero

-No hay forma de esconderlo.

-Obviamente, es más grande que nosotras. Dudo que puedas hacerlo pasar por equipaje.

-Tendré que esperar a que sea tarde en la noche.

-Sí, sí. Durante el cambio de guardias.

-Faltan horas para eso.

-Tendrás que ser paciente.

El clon pateó una piedra del suelo mientras la original peinaba hacia atrás su cabello con los dedos. Esta última suspiró con desgano.

-Eso fue un muy raro nivel de “hablar con uno mismo”.

-Ni que lo digas.

En ese momento el clon desapareció. Nitzune fingió que esa conversación incomoda jamás ocurrió. Las horas pasaron con lentitud, con demasiada lentitud. El cambio de guardias seria a la media noche y Nitzune estaba fatigada por el viaje, sumado a la terrible noche que pasó era un milagro que pudiera mantenerse despierta.

Finalmente, la media noche llegó. Los guardias dejaron su puesto para dejarle el turno a los de la madrugada. Con él joven en la espalda, Nitzune se apresuró a llegar a la puerta; en cuanto la cruzó, se perdió por un callejón cercano, asegurándose de no ser vista. Con la facilidad que le permitían sus habilidades recorrió el camino hasta su casa. Las luces estaban encendidas aún.

 -No lo puedo creer, Yuruki sigue despierta.

 

Dentro de la casa, Yuruki había perdido la noción del tiempo mirando por la ventana, por un momento creyó ver una enorme sombra perderse tras la casa; en el mismo instante Haru saltó de la pila de libros donde se estaba limpiando. Yuruki vio como el felino corría hacia la puerta principal, maulló un par de veces rasguñándola; segundos después, la pelirroja escuchó como alguien intentaba entrar torpemente.

\- ¡Yuruki! ¡Yuruki! ¡Ábreme! ¡Maldición! 

No había duda, la que gritaba en susurros al otro lado de la puerta era Nitzune. La pelirroja se tomó su tiempo para caminar hasta la puerta y abrir; en cuanto lo hizo, unas peludas orejas se estrellaron contra su cara.

\- ¿Qué mier…? ¡Nitzune! ¿Qué demonios traes ahí?

\- ¡Cierra la boca y ayúdame a entrarlo! ¡Pesa un montón y la puerta es muy pequeña!

Sin entender nada, Yuruki ayudó a la menor con aquella masa enorme.

\- ¿Qué demonios trajiste? Esto no parece hierbas del bosque.

-Obviamente no lo es, es un chico.

\- ¡Un chico! ¿Acaso secuestraste a alguien?

De alguna manera lograron meter al joven a la casa, Yuruki, quien no había reparado en el acompañante de Nitzune, dio un salto hacia atrás al verlo por completo.

\- ¡Nitzune! ¡Esta cosa tiene orejas y cola!

\- ¡Yuruki, Por el amor a cualquier dios! ¡No le digas “esta cosa”, es un humano!

\- ¡Humano el gato! ¡Míralo!

\- ¡Shh! Los vecinos van a escucharte, maldición.

Yuruki guardó silencio sin quitar la vista de chico de las orejas, lo habían acostado a mitad de la sala que ahora se veía mucho más pequeña. Nitzune se tomó unos segundos para descansar antes de comenzar a explicar.

-Al parecer, algunas personas pueden tener orejas y cola.

-Si claro. Déjame decirte que es la primera vez que escucho acerca de eso, jamás he visto a alguien que tenga tales cosas.

\- ¿Nunca? -pregunto Nitzune con cierta curiosidad.

-Nunca, es más, me parece imposible no notar a alguien que tenga… ¡¿Qué mierda?!

Yuruki se fue de espaldas cuando las orejas de Nitzune aparecieron de la nada.

\- ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres bastante grosera cuando te sorprendes?

\- ¡Nitzune!

\- ¡Cómo no dejes de gritar mi nombre, voy a meterte un libro en la boca! Es media noche maldición, guarda silencio.

La mayor se quedó con la boca abierta unos segundos. En el momento que logró componerse se levantó y comenzó a hablar.

\- ¿Dónde lo encontraste? No, ni siquiera me lo digas, no quiero saber ¿Qué se supone que harás con él?

\- Por ahora, esconderlo.

\- ¿Esconderlo? ¡No! no me digas que lo trajiste a escondidas.

\- ¿Tú qué crees? Está herido, lo cuidare unos días, después…ya pensare en algo.

La habitación se quedó en silencio. Nitzune hacia una lista mental de los medicamentos y demás cosas que necesitaría; Yuruki miraba, sin poder creerlo, a la menor y al chico por turnos.

-Nitzune.

\- ¿Qué?

-Yo no voy a sacarlo a pasear. 


	9. El lobo callejero

Yuruki admiraba la determinación, o tal vez, terquedad, de Nitzune. Aunque los ojos de la menor se cerraban solos a causa del cansancio, ella no aparentaba que fuese a descansar pronto. Toda la mañana salió para comprar las medicinas y vendajes necesarios, al llegar despojó al joven de las vendas sucias y la ropa casi totalmente destrozada.

\- ¿Me ayudarás?

Preguntó Nitzune. Yuruki, quien tenía la vista alejada del chico desnudo en medio del cuarto, se mostró sorprendida.

\- ¿En qué?

-Tengo que bañarlo y limpiar correctamente sus heridas, lo último que necesito es que se infecten.

Un ligero rubor emergió en las mejillas de la mayor.

-Ni loca, no voy a tocar a un desconocido desnudo.

-Entiendo, Entonces sólo ábreme la puerta del baño.

La pelirroja esperaba que Nitzune le dijera algo en contra, pero, esa respuesta tan tranquila la molestó. Vio como la pequeña batallaba para levantar al joven del suelo. Se rascó la nuca molesta antes de ayudarla sosteniendo el cuerpo por el brazo derecho, Nitzune lo sostenía por el izquierdo. La pelinegra la miró esbozando una sonrisa.

-Realmente no tienes que hacerlo, fui yo quien lo trajo.

-Cállate, yo también vivo aquí, se convirtió en mi asunto de igual manera. De verdad, sabía que te traerías algo problemático, pero no de este tamaño ¿Cuánto pesa este sujeto? Es más ¿Cuánto mide? No me había dado cuenta de que era tan alto ¡Ah! Esta maldita cola va a hacerme caer y estas orejas me haces cosquillas en la cara.

Nitzune escuchó las quejas de Yuruki mientras se reía. Cuando lograron llegar al baño colocaron al joven en la tina y está la llenaron de agua tibia hasta el borde.

-Ahora que no se ahogue.

Exclamó Yuruki mientras estiraba la espalda, habían batallado mucho para transportarlo. Nitzune comenzó a mojar por completo al joven. Yuruki la veía desde el costado, pasados unos segundos le alcanzo el jabón. El único sonido que se escuchaba en el lugar era el chapotear del agua cuando Nitzune se movía. Finalmente, la mayor no resistió más y habló.

\- ¿Crees que estará bien? Esas heridas se ven graves.

-Lo estará, veo que han empezado a curar muy bien, parece ser alguien fuerte para aguantar todo eso. Pero quiero que despierte pronto, tengo cosas que preguntarle.

\- ¿Qué cosas?

Las orejas de Nitzune aparecieron de la nada, Yuruki se sobresaltó por la sorpresa.

-De estas cosas.

-No me digas que no sabes nada de ellas.

-Nada, solo sé que las tengo; no sé porque, no sé para qué, apenas si he podido dominarlas a voluntad, son muy útiles en la batalla, pero, más allá de eso, no sé nada y eso me desespera.

\- ¿Útiles? ¿Tienen otro uso que no sea hacerte ver más pequeña?

Nitzune le arrojó agua a la cara, claramente enojada por la última palabra. Se miraron y luego Nitzune continúo lavando al chico, habló después de pensarlo un poco.

-Tengo buen oído y olfato, pero, cuando hago que estas aparezcan, esos sentidos se vuelven más sensibles; por ejemplo: en este momento escucho que Haru se está lamiendo, en la esquina hay un vendedor peleando con un cliente que no quiere pagar, dos cuadras más allá alguien está tocando una flauta, unas cuantas casas más lejos acaba de romperse un vaso y justo ahora tu corazón acaba de acelerarse; además puedo oler las manzanas que hay en la cocina, alguien en la calle lleva una bolsa con pan recién horneado, a algún vecino se le está quemando la comida y al parecer ayer fuiste a entrenar y te metiste en medio de un arbusto de moras silvestres.

Yuruki abrió los ojos estupefacta.

\- ¿Algo más que deba saber?

-Un par de cosas. La cola me ayuda mucho con el equilibrio y además tengo estas.

Nitzune levantó la diestra y mostró las uñas convertidas en filosas garras, segundos después volvieron a su tamaño natural. Le pelinegra, con un movimiento lento, volvió a enfocarse en la limpieza del otro. Yuruki no preguntó ni dijo nada más por varios minutos.

\- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? ¿No deberías mantenerlo en secreto?

-Eventualmente te enterarías. De hecho, me parece raro que nadie te haya dicho nada en todo ese tiempo, hay un buen puñado de gente que lo sabe, al menos lo de las orejas.

-No me relaciono muy bien con mucha gente.

-En fin, te digo todo esto porque confió en ti.

 _y porque no sabes el otro secreto._ pensó Nitzune. Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, las orejas desaparecieron. Cuando Nitzune terminó de limpiar al chico, ambas pasaron de nuevo por la fatigosa tarea de transportarlo.

-Oye Nitzune ¿lo notaste?

\- ¡Concéntrate en no dejarlo caer! Ah ¿Notar que?

-Ya sabes, notar eso.

Nitzune arqueó una ceja mientras dejaban el cuerpo en el futon de la menor, la pequeña quedó impresionada de que él aun no reaccionara incluso después de moverlo tanto. Yuruki la miraba con una sonrisita.

\- ¿“Eso”? ¿Qué cosa?

-Pues, _eso_ ¿Viste la peligrosidad que tiene este sujeto?

Yuruki habló y un signo de interrogación apareció sobre Nitzune.

\- ¿Peligrosidad? ¿A qué te refieres con…?

En un acto involuntario Nitzune enfocó la mirada hasta el vientre bajo del joven y un poco más allá; su rostro pasó del tono natural al rojo de la sangre en un segundo.

\- ¡Miraste!

Yuruki se dobló de la risa. La menor se cubrió la cara con las manos, muy avergonzada.

\- ¡No! ¡No lo hice!

\- ¡Lo viste!

\- ¡Que no! ¡No vi nada! ¡Nada de nada! ¡Absolutamente nada!

Las risas de Yuruki aumentaron de nivel.

-Pues mira que con ese tamaño sí que puede ser peligroso.

\- ¡No digas nada!

-Vamos, vamos, acabaste de bañarlo por completo, debiste darte cuenta.

\- ¡No digas más! -Nitzune levantó un poco la vista hacia la otra- ¡y deja de mirarlo fijamente! ¡Degenerada!

-Cálmate ya, no es como si nunca hubieras visto uno ¿No es así?

-Sólo…sólo en los libros de anatomía y algunos mangas, pero no uno tan…

\- ¿Grande?

\- ¡Ahh! ¡No lo digas!

Mientras Nitzune se moría en su propia vergüenza y Yuruki se reía a sus anchas, los ojos negros del joven comenzaron a abrirse poco a poco. Las dos chicas no lo notaron hasta que el sonido de algo arrastrándose por el suelo les llamó la atención. Nitzune bajó la mirada encontrándose con el chico llegando a una esquina del cuarto entre jadeos y el dolor que debía producirle moverse en ese estado, rápidamente la pelinegra se aproximó a él deteniéndolo. 

 - ¡No te muevas! tus heridas se abrirán de nuevo si lo haces.

La petición de la chica no llegó a él, quien, abrazando sus rodillas se agazapó en la esquina; su rostro mostraba el miedo que recorría su cuerpo en torrentes abrumadores.

-Esa actitud no concuerda con esa apariencia.

Yuruki habló en el momento en que recargó la espalda contra la pared más próxima. La menor trató de calmar al joven, se agachó a su altura y le habló con un tono dulce y tranquilo.

-Descuida ¿Sí? no vamos a hacerte daño, estas a salvo aquí.

Lastimosamente el otro seguía mirándolas con el miedo esculpido en el rostro. Nitzune se pasó la mano por el cabello, vio como el otro se agarró la esponjosa cola en una posición defensiva. Las orejas de la menor reaparecieron dándole un buen susto a él; Nitzune las movió graciosamente junto con la cola. Finalmente, el joven se relajó, permitiendo que la pelinegra se le acercara aún más.

\- ¿Dónde…dónde estoy?

La voz del joven era gruesa y profunda, pero por alguna razón en ese momento tenía un tono aniñado que le causo gracia a la pelirroja, en definitiva, esa actitud no pertenecía a esa apariencia. Nitzune acercó una mano hasta posarla suavemente en el hombro del otro.

-Esta es mi casa, no te preocupes, estarás bien; te encontré en el bosque muy lejos de aquí y te traje para curar tus heridas.

El chico miró todos sus vendajes con intriga. Yuruki se sentó en suelo en cuanto la escena dejó de divertirla. Nitzune continuó hablando.

-Dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- ¿Nombre?

El chico se quedó pensativo unos segundos, su rostro se contraía por el esfuerzo de querer recordar, sin embargo, negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que no lo recordaba.

\- ¿Recuerdas algo? ¿Qué ocurrió antes de yo llegar?

A estas y más preguntas el muchacho negó con una expresión desesperada. Desistió entonces la menor, él no recordaba nada.

-Y tú esperando respuestas.

Yuruki no tardó en hundir el dedo en llaga. Nitzune asintió resignada mientras cubría con una manta el desnudo cuerpo del joven, él se agarró a la tela de su camisa con una mano, en ese momento Nitzune le sonrió de una manera dulce.

-No te preocupes, te dije que no te pasara nada.

-Entonces ¿Ahora qué harás?

Preguntó la mayor. Nitzune se rascó la nuca pensativa, el sueño y el estrés no la dejaban pensar correctamente. Alguien llamó a la puerta. A las dos chicas el corazón se les detuvo por un segundo. Nitzune miró al joven quien se veía un tanto intrigado por el lugar donde había despertado.

-Yuruki, ve tú.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Yo por qué?

-Sólo hazlo, ve, yo me quedare aquí con él.

\- ¿Qué se supone que diga?

\- ¡No estamos ocultando un muerto! Se natural.

Por medio de empujones Nitzune sacó a la pelirroja al pasillo, segundos después cerró la puerta del cuarto y se quedó allí con un oído en la misma. Yuruki dio un brinco al escuchar de nuevo llamar a la puerta.

-Ah, ya voy.

Respiró profundo antes de abrir la puerta. Kakashi levantó la mano a modo de saludo.

-Ah.

Nitzune, quien escuchaba todo a través de la puerta del cuarto no podía creer que eso era el “se natural” de Yuruki.

-Yuruki ¿Ya volvió Nitzune?

La voz de Kakashi se escuchó fuerte y clara al entrar. La pelinegra comenzó a sudar frio.

-Ah, sí, volvió anoche.

-Ya veo, supongo que en la madrugada ¿Verdad?

-Supone bien.

La pelirroja cerró a puerta de la casa y se quedó de pie allí mirando al mayor.

\- ¿Podría hablar con ella?

Las rodillas de Nitzune temblaron un poco, giró su rostro y contempló al joven que escondía, este la miraba con las orejas caninas en alto y una expresión de curiosidad; la menor puso el índice en sus labios para indicarle que guardara silencio.

-No creo que pueda, está dormida desde que llego, parece muy cansada del viaje.

Yuruki sólo deseaba que el mayor se fuera de una vez.

-Sólo serán unos momentos.

-No veo razón para que la despierte si no es importante, le diré que vino a verla cuando se levante.

Nitzune sintió como alguien jalaba de su blusa, al girarse el joven se encontraba a centímetros de su cara.

-Tengo…un poco de hambre.

Antes de que siguiera hablando, Nitzune le tapó la boca con la derecha, volvió a hacer el gesto de silencio, de repente la cola lobuna comenzó a agitarse de un lado a otro ¿Se estaba divirtiendo?

 

Kakashi y Yuruki se quedaron un momento en silencio, algo se había escuchado desde la habitación.

\- ¿Estás segura de que se encuentra dormida?

-Segura, ese debió ser Haru. Como sea, le digo que vuelva más tarde, lo que sea que necesite puede esperar; es más, no sé porque siempre tiene que venir usted cuando se trata de la enana.

Se escuchó otro ruido, pero esta vez el maullido de Haru funcionó de coartada. _¿“Enana”? Cuando termine con esto…maldita Yuruki._ Dentro de la habitación, Nitzune intentaba contener al chico, quien al parecer encontraba divertido perseguir al gato; aún le cubría la boca con la mano, además, lo había tomado de un brazo para que no se moviera y con las piernas firmemente enredadas en el vientre ajeno batallaba por mantenerlo quieto.

-Eso se debe porque fui yo quien la entrenó en primer lugar, además, tanto a Tsunade-sama como a mí nos generan mucha curiosidad sus acciones.

Kakashi se había sentado en medio de la sala cómodamente. Yuruki, quien miraba hacia el cuarto disimuladamente, enviaba al infierno una y otra vez a la menor por meterla en ese problema.

-Ya veo, en fin, no es como si me interesara. Lo que si mi interesa es mi desayuno, así que, si fuera tan gentil de volver luego.

-Ya es medio día, no se enojará si la despierto.

Tanto a Yuruki como a Nitzune se les erizó la piel. Kakashi se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación. La pelirroja intentó detenerlo poniéndose en medio del pasillo.

-Espere un segundo, le digo que no la moleste si no es importante, realmente llegó muy cansada.

-Sólo le preguntare algo muy corto. Esta madrugada la barrera de la aldea detectó a un intruso al mismo tiempo en que el chakra de Nitzune entró, sólo queremos confirmar que este bien, son tiempos poco seguros como para ignorar a un espía.

La menor tragó son fuerza al otro lado de la puerta, de repente, el joven logró soltarse para agarrar a Haru de la cola; usando algo de fuerza, Nitzune consiguió volver a agárralo, esta vez con una mano en la boca, y la otra apretando la cola lobuna, inmediatamente el joven se quedó quieto, sin embargo, el pobre Haru seguía preso de él. En el pasillo, la mayor contenía como podía al jounin.  

-Le digo que ella está bien. Créame, no quiere tener que lidiar con ella cuando la levantan a la fuerza, tiene un muy mal despertar.

-Podré hacerle frente.

Cuando ya Kakashi tenía una mano en la puerta, Yuruki se jugó su última carta.

\- ¡Duerme desnuda! ¡Nitzune duerme desnuda así que no entre ahí!

A la pelinegra la quijada casi se le cae de la impresión, un rojo intenso se tintó en su cara. Por un milisegundo Kakashi parecía estar dispuesto a abrir la puerta, pero bastó un manotazo de la mayor para que desistiera.

-Pervertido.

-Ya veo, ya veo. Supongo que no hay por qué preocuparse, dile que vaya a ver a la Hokage en cuanto se levante.

Kakashi sonrió bajo la máscara mientras se sobaba el dorso de la mano golpeada, con un movimiento se despidió y salió por la puerta hacia la calle. En el momento en que Yuruki lo consideró correcto, abrió la puerta del cuarto bruscamente.

\- ¿Ves en que nos metes? ¡Te digo que como tenga que hacerlo de nuevo, yo…! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo con él?

De alguna manera, Nitzune terminó debajo del joven, todavía lo cubría la sabana, pero desde ahí la pelinegra debía tener una panorámica completa. Haru se había escondido en el armario después de que él le jalara de la cola con fuerza.

\- ¡Yuruki, Ayúdame!

-Ah, entonces ¿Desde ahí puedes verlo mejor? ¿Es grande?

\- ¡Yuruki!

Nitzune echaba humo por las orejas, negándose a mirar lo que se escondía para la mayor. El joven soltó una pequeña risa antes de dejarse caer sobre la menor, casi aplastándola.

 - ¡Nya!

Las orejas gatunas de Nitzune salieron a la par que ese quejido, que intentaba ser un gemido. Yuruki se quedó en blanco por unos segundos.

-Me lamió…me lamió el cuello, así que…ah…yo…

-Ah, perdón si los interrumpí entonces, pueden continuar.

Dicho eso, Yuruki cerró de nuevo la puerta con ella fuera del cuarto, se arrodilló en donde estaba y comenzó a reírse con ganas al escuchar a la menor.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Basta! ¡Basta te digo! … ¡Ah! ¡Yuruki! ¡Me va a comer! ¡Auxilio!


	10. Aquí huele a gato…o perro encerrado

\- ¿Entendiste? No debes volver a lanzarte así sobre mí ¿Esta claro?

El joven asintió con gran entusiasmo. Según Nitzune, eso era un regaño, pero a él sólo le interesaba el trozo de carne que le habían puesto en frente. La menor suspiró para luego sonreír un poco y acariciar las orejas lobunas del otro.

\- ¿Puedo comer más?

Preguntó el chico. Yuruki, con el ceño fruncido, colocó en su plato el último trozo de carne que quedaba en la casa; miró a Nitzune con reproche, está la calmó diciéndole que luego saldría a comprar más.

-Aun así, tenemos que poner reglas aquí. Nitzune, hay que conseguirle ropa a este, no puede andar todo el tiempo con su peligrosidad al aire.

\- ¿Podrías dejar de mencionar eso? Es vergonzoso, y, por favor no le digas “este”, se escucha muy mal.

Nitzune acomodó la sabana que cubría al joven antes de que revelase partes indecentes. Yuruki se levantó del suelo para ir a la cocina por algo de beber, desde allí continuó hablando.

-No sabemos su nombre, le diré este o ese o aquel hasta que recuerde como se llama o le pongamos un nombre temporal.

\- ¿Se te ocurre algo? Porque a mí no.

-Yo que sé, llámalo como quieras: Manchas, Motas o Firulais, no me importa realmente.

-Muy graciosa Yuruki.

Cuando Yuruki volvió, traía consigo tres vasos con un jugo fresco; al sentarse sonrió burlonamente, Nitzune negó con la cabeza a manera de reclamo, sin embargo, en el fondo le había hecho gracia. La mayor repartió los vasos entre todos y se quedó mirando al joven, quien ya había terminado de comer y se lamia los dedos.

-De verdad, si vamos a mantenerlo aquí debemos pensar mejor las cosas ¿Qué haremos cuando tengas que salir de misión? ¿Cuándo yo no esté? No podemos dejarlo aquí encerrado siempre, alguien notara su presencia o en el peor de los casos va a escaparse o algo así.

-No lo sé, déjame pensarlo bien, pero por ahora debemos ocuparnos de ciertas prioridades, iré a comprar más comida y ropas para él.

Nitzune cubrió su boca al bostezar, se levantó, estiró los músculos de la espalda y tomó su bolsa con dinero. Yuruki se acostó en el suelo antes de hablar.

-Agradecería que lo hicieras, no es propio de unas damas tener a un hombre desnudo por la casa.

-Damas ¡Ja! Lo dice quien decapita enemigos como si cortase flores.

-Pues tú no te quedas atrás, señorita científica loca.

\- ¿Quieres que te duerma de nuevo, antorchita?

\- Pequeña enana.

Antes de que Nitzune contestara a eso último, el joven dejó escapar una risa, las chicas voltearon a verlo, su cola se movía de derecha a izquierda velozmente, sentado tal y como lo haría un perro las veía entretenido. Nitzune rio por lo bajo para después dirigirse a la puerta.

-Recuerda pasar por la oficina de Tsunade.

Le recordó Yuruki desde el cuarto.

-Lo hare, cuida bien de él mientras vuelvo, y por el amor al cielo, trata de que no salga al balcón o a las ventanas.

 

El sol del medio día le daba de lleno en la cara a la pelinegra, tenía planeado ir con Tsunade y rápidamente despachar sus compras, después de eso iría a casa y tomaría un merecido descanso. Ya unas visibles ojeras se veían bajo sus orbes negros y sentía como sus pies le pesaban. El sueño y sus pensamientos por poco provocaron que Nitzune ignorase a varias personas que le saludaron en el camino. Después de lo que pareció una larga travesía, la pequeña logró llegar hasta, el recientemente terminado, edificio del Hokage. Al entrar los pasillos se le hicieron largos y aburridores, antes de tocar la puerta de la oficina se dio un par de palmaditas en las mejillas para espantar el sueño, al menos durante su reunión con la rubia. Tocó la puerta y entró cuando se lo permitieron.

-Nitzune, estaba esperándote.

-Buen día, Hokage-sama.

-Espero que tu viaje haya sido de mucho provecho.

Nitzune sonrió ampliamente.

-Lo fue realmente, le doy las gracias por permitirme ir.

-Eso es mejor a que mis laboratorios y almacenes sean asaltados por las noches.

-Bueno, eso…no es como si lo siguiera haciendo, solo fueron una o dos veces.

-Nitzune, fueron trece veces, lo que lleva este mes.

A la menor le bajó un sudor frio por la espalda.

-No esperaba que llevase la cuenta.

La rubia le sonrió, colocó algunos papeles en orden en su escritorio y cruzó las manos bajo su barbilla.

\- ¿Cómo está todo en tu casa?

\- ¿Eh? Pues…bien, como siempre ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

Nitzune, que se había preparado para otro tipo de preguntas, se sorprendió al ser interrogada por algo así. La mujer de dorados cabellos se levantó de su silla, caminó alrededor de su escritorio y se apoyó frente a él, mirando directamente hacia los ojos de la menor.

-Todavía me inquieta un poco lo de tu compañera Yuruki.

-Pensé que eso había quedado en claro: Yuruki no es aliada de Akatsuki ni quiere algún mal para la aldea.

-Sé que confías en ella, pero no debemos tomar estos asuntos a la ligera, su entrada en Konoha no fue la mejor posible, aún hay muchos misterios sobre su persona.

-Me gustaría que me explicara esos puntos, si no le molesta, no he querido preguntarle a ella directamente y Kakashi-sensei no ha querido decirme nada en concreto.

La rubia suspiró pesadamente ante las palabras de Nitzune, volvió a su asiento y bebió un poco de lo que la menor suponía algún licor.

-Ella llegó dos meses antes de tu regreso de la última misión larga, simplemente se apareció un día diciendo que era una pariente lejana de Naruto ¿Increíble no? Obviamente surgieron sospechas sobre ella desde ese entonces, pero, como no mostraba ninguna señal de ser alguien peligroso, no le se le prestó mucha atención; bueno, Naruto si le prestó atención -Tsunade sonrió un poco en ese momento, Nitzune frunció un poco el ceño- pero más allá de eso no fue bien recibida entre los chicos de la generación del equipo siete por alguna razón. Lo raro surgió un mes después de su llegada. Sasuke estaba cerca de Konoha con: Naruto, Yuruki y algunas personas más; fueron abordados por enemigos, los cuales Sasuke reconoció como mensajeros y matones de Akatsuki, al parecer, reconocieron a Yuruki, y, en medio de la confrontación, desmintieron el hecho de que ella fuese pariente de Naruto, incluso pusieron en evidencia sus lazos con el grupo criminal; en fin, antes de que siguieran hablando, Yuruki los asesino rápidamente. No se le castigo por eso, después de todo hay órdenes de acabar con cualquiera que pertenezca a ese infernal grupo. El asunto es que Yuruki se volvió motivo de sospecha desde ese entonces, las personas comenzaron a aislarla más; por esa razón la acomodé en tu casa, era mejor tenerla lejos de todos y en un lugar donde se le pudiera vigilar, si continuaba viviendo en casa de Sasuke, un antiguo ninja renegado, las cosas podrían haberse salido de control con los ancianos.

\- ¿Yuruki vivió con Sasuke?

Nitzune no pudo evitar soltar la pregunta inmediatamente, la mayor dio otro sorbo a su bebida antes de contestar.

-Sí, Naruto también ofreció su casa, pero, entre la desordenada habitación de él y el amplio apartamento de Sasuke, adivina que era más conveniente ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Tienes algún problema con ese asunto?

-No, ninguno, sólo me sorprendió que Sasuke aceptara vivir con alguien.

Nitzune era, en parte, sincera con lo que decía, pero, una molestia le surgió en el estómago al escuchar la historia y no sabía bien que parte de toda le había molestado más. Tsunade miró el rostro de la pelinegra por algunos segundos antes de seguir hablando.

-En cualquier caso, agradecería que me mantuvieras al día con cualquier eventualidad con ella.

-Lo haré, Tsunade-sama.

-Además, también me gustaría ver los avances de tus trabajos. Parecer ser, según lo que me dijo Kakashi, que has aprendido cosas nuevas, muéstrame tus productos pronto.

-En estos días le traeré una muestra de todo lo que tengo.

Después de intercambiar algunas palabras más, Nitzune estuvo dispuesta a irse, pero antes de cruzar la puerta la mayor la llamó.

-Nitzune ¿No viste a nadie sospechoso al volver de tu viaje esta madrugada?

-No recuerdo haber visto nada además de un lobo paseándose por el bosque, Tsunade-sama.

Dicho eso, Nitzune sonrió honestamente.

-En ese caso puedes retirarte.

 

En el momento en que la pelinegra estuvo de nuevo en las calles de la aldea, pudo relajarse, la última pregunta de Tsunade le había hecho erizar la piel. Sintió como el malestar en su estómago se convirtió prontamente en una sensación que estaba entre el enojo y la frustración. Caminó con paso lento hasta las tiendas, mientras aquel sentimiento se expandía por todo su pecho. En una cuadra cercana, unos niños intentaban alcanzar un juguete que se había atorado en un poste de la calle, aunque luchaban por alcanzarlo con palos y ramas, ninguno se acercaba al perdido artefacto. Al pasar Nitzune y ver la situación, descargó un puntapié en el poste haciéndolo retumbar en toda su extensión, el juguete cayó y ella lo atrapó en el aire, lo entregó a uno de los niños y continuó su camino, casi ignorando los agradecimientos de grupo de infantes, pero al menos se había calmado un poco.

 

-Lista la comida.

Con las bolsas en su mano derecha, Nitzune buscaba algún lugar donde encontrar ropa adecuada para su nuevo huésped; pero, en la tercera tienda en la que entró tampoco encontró algo que le pareciera de la talla del joven.

-Sería más fácil si estuviera aquí, o si tuviera a - En ese momento Nitzune se fijó en una persona que pasaba por el frente de la tienda- alguien parecido…

 

En un segundo el Uchiha azabache estaba caminando en la calle, al siguiente, le tomaron del brazo y lo metieron en una tienda; una cabellera negra se asomó detrás de él. Nitzune con una sonrisa parecía querer pedirle algo.

-Lo que sea…No.

 

-Creo que esta tampoco.

Nitzune tomó la siguiente camisa y la puso frente al pecho de Sasuke, lo máximo que ella había conseguido era que él se quedase parado ahí para poder comparar la ropa con su cuerpo.

-Recuérdame por qué estoy haciendo esto.

exclamó Sasuke cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho, Nitzune lo tomó de las muñecas y volvió a dejarlos a los lados.

-Porque no tienes algo mejor que hacer; apuesto lo que quieras a que estabas caminando por la aldea para distraerte.

-Eso no quiere decir que tenga que ayudarte.

-Sólo quédate ahí unos minutos. Esta sí, te queda grande así que le quedará bien.

Con una sonrisa, Nitzune dobló la camisa negra, la entregó a la joven que atendía y pidió otras de la misma talla.

-Quedarían faltando pantalones.

Nitzune miró de arriba abajo a Sasuke; después de una disculpa, puso las manos en las caderas de él.

\- ¡Cuidado donde tocas!

Sasuke se sobresaltó un poco ante la repentina acción de la menor. Nitzune se separó de él y pensó un poco. _Parece que él es más musculoso que Sasuke, recuerdo que al bañarlo noté lo bien trabajado que esta su cuerpo-_ la pelinegra miro de reojo a Sasuke por unos segundos – _Si, definitivamente es más grande... ¡No! ¡Es decir! ¡Un poco más musculoso y más alto! Sí…sí…sólo eso._

-Hey ¿Estás bien? Tu cara se puso roja de repente.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja al ver la faz de Nitzune colorearse de un intenso rojo. Ella se cubrió el rostro con las manos, se le vio respirar profundamente un par de veces antes de volver a erguirse, aun con las mejillas un tanto coloradas. Después de eso, no tomó tanto tiempo seleccionar la ropa que la menor necesitaba. Salieron de la tienda y Nitzune quiso tomar camino hacia su casa.

-Entonces ¿Para quién es la ropa?

Preguntó Sasuke siguiendo a Nitzune. La pobre se detuvo en seco _¡Vamos! No tengo ni tiempo ni energía para lidiar con esto ahora._ decidió entonces ser lo más precisa posible y deshacerse rápido del azabache.

-Para alguien.

-Obviamente no es para ti, ni para Yuruki ¿Entonces para quién es?

-Es un regalo para un amigo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-No sabía que tenías amigos en la aldea tan grandes.

-No es de la aldea, tengo más amigos aparte de ustedes.

Nitzune dobló la esquina más cercana a su casa, pero rápidamente se arrepintió al ver al joven en la ventana del balcón, sin embargo, Yuruki lo metió de nuevo en el apartamento. Sin pensarlo, dio una vuelta rápida para dar un rodeo y tener tiempo de alejarse de Sasuke.

-Bueno, Sasuke, te doy las gracias por tu ayuda, imagino que tienes muchas otras cosas que hacer, así que no te quito más tiempo.

El joven la miró seriamente por unos momentos.

\- ¿Qué estas ocultado ahora?

\- ¿Yo? Nada.

Sasuke colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de Nitzune y acercó su rostro al ajeno.

-Algo estas escondiendo, esa ropa es sospechosa, además, se nota a leguas que no has dormido bien durante un tiempo ¿Qué está ocurriendo ahora?

Los colores se subieron al rostro de Nitzune, apartó la mano de Sasuke con un movimiento de la cabeza y sonrió.

-Te digo que no es nada, no es necesario que interfieras en mis asuntos.

-Ah, claro, como sabes cuidarte tan bien.

El sarcasmo se desbordó de esas palabras, Nitzune lo miró molesta.

-Lo secuestran a uno una vez y ya todo el mundo enloquece, te digo que estoy bien y eso es todo.

-Eres una buena mentirosa, pero no puedes ocultar lo obvio.

Sasuke dio un paso hacia adelante, por reflejo Nitzune dio uno hacia atrás topándose con la pared tras ella.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Sasuke! ¡Nitzune!

Como parecía costumbre, el rubio llegaba a rescatar a Nitzune.

\- ¡Naruto! ¡Qué gusto verte!

Y realmente era un gusto para Nitzune ver al rubio. Sasuke rechistó audiblemente antes de alejarse de la pequeña. Naruto llegó a su lado con su sonrisa radiante; muy pronto Nitzune pudo seguir su camino sola. Se despidió de los dos jóvenes quienes habían terminado por acordar un entrenamiento entre ambos.

-Luego me cuentan quien ganó.

\- ¡Ja! ¡Obviamente seré yo!

-Usuratonkachi. 

Una discusión se escuchó a partir de ese momento, Nitzune se retiró rápidamente de ahí, pero incluso en la puerta de su apartamento aun podía oírlos a lo lejos.

-Naruto, de verdad eres un héroe.

Comentó Nitzune antes de entrar con las bolsas de las compras. Sólo colocó un pie dentro e inmediatamente un cuerpo se lanzó contra ella en un efusivo abrazo.

\- ¡Volviste!

\- ¡He dicho que te sientes! ¡Mierda! Nitzune, encárgate ya de él. Ha sido una molestia todo este tiempo. No hacía más que preguntar cuando volverías y si podía ir a buscarte.

Nitzune, entre los brazos del joven, no encontraba la manera de contestar a todo eso. Suspiró antes de acariciar la cabeza de él y pedirle que se alejara un poco.

-Sí, sí, ya volví.

-No vuelvas a irte tanto tiempo.

La pelinegra se sonrojó un poco al contemplar la adorable cara que ponía el chico frente a ella. Inmediatamente después la sabana que lo cubría se cayó hasta el suelo, dejándolo completamente al descubierto.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Antes que nada! ¡Ve a vestirte!

Yuruki se dobló de la risa al ver a la menor arrojarle las bolsas con ropa al joven y meterlo al cuarto.  Nitzune se recargó contra una pared mirando a Yuruki, ambas se sonrieron.

-Denme un respiro, maldición.

-Tú fuiste quien lo trajo, ahora lo aguantas.

-Lo sé, no me lo recuerdes.

\- ¿Crees que este bien ahí sólo?

Nitzune miró hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-Debería estarlo, no creo que haya olvidado cómo vestirse.

Inmediatamente un gran estruendo se escuchó dentro, Yuruki volvió a reír y Nitzune se dio un golpe en la frente.

-Creo que ya sé cómo llamarlo por ahora.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo? ¿Huracán? Ese le quedaría bien. 

Nitzune abrió la puerta para encontrárselo ya con los pantalones bien puestos, pero luchando con el cuello de la camisa.

\- ¡Wanko! Te la estas poniendo al revés, ven aquí, te ayudare.

Yuruki se desplomó en el suelo entre carcajadas.

-Revisa si se puso la ropa interior.

Después de unos segundos de silencio se escuchó la voz de Nitzune.

-Sí, se los puso.

Yuruki, quien ya no podía respirar de la risa, se calmó un poco antes de levantarse e ir a la habitación; al fin el joven estaba vestido, aunque sólo llevase un pantalón oscuro y una camisa negra, por lo menos ya no andaba desnudo.  

-Efectivamente, creo que “Wanko” le queda bien.


	11. Sin nombre

 

Nitzune por lo regular era una chica que se mantenía con buen humor y no dejaba que los problemas la abrumasen, o al menos lo aparentaba; sin importar la situación o lo estresada que estuviera sabía calmarse y recuperar la compostura.

-Nitzune, nos estas asustando, quita esa cara de una vez.

Wanko, por puro instinto de supervivencia, se había escondido en el armario del cuarto. Yuruki intentaba tranquilizar a la joven sentada en la esquina de la habitación que con los codos apoyados en las rodillas miraba hacia la ventana, sus ojos centelleaban con fulgores cobrizos aun en medio de la penumbra de la madrugada.

-Es ridículo.

Comentó la menor con un tono bajo, un escalofrió le subió por el cuerpo a Yuruki al verla levantarse.

-Es algo ridículo, pero no podemos hacer nada, parece que hay algún tipo de festival afuera y tenemos la mala suerte de estar en medio de una zona de bares.

-No he dormido en tres días.

La menor se acercó al armario, deslizó la puerta a un lado e inmediatamente Wanko salió despavorido a encontrar refugio detrás de Yuruki. Él jaló el pijama de la pelirroja llamando su atención.

-Sus ojos dan miedo ¿Quién es ella?

-Es el monstruo que sale de su interior cuando no puede dormir adecuadamente. Vamos, Nitzune, trata de dormir sin importar el ruido de afuera, no quiero morir hoy si no te molesta.

Se vio como la pelinegra se aventuraba en el armario en busca de algo. Petardos comenzaron a sonar en las calles, uno, tras otro, tras otro, hasta que no se podía oír nada más que el constante bombardeo de los explosivos, del armario comenzó a manar una energía oscura, el mal humor de Nitzune era casi visible a los ojos. Yuruki retrocedió un par de pasos. Wanko agarró su tupida cola lobuna.

-Yuruki -la nombrada dio un salto- ¿Cuánto somnífero crees que haga falta para dormir a todo el festival?

Con una sonrisa digna del malo en turno de una serie, Nitzune emergía con todo un arsenal de frascos rebosantes de líquidos.

 

\- ¡No te vayas!

Wanko se agarró de las piernas de Nitzune cuando esta intentó salir de la casa.

-Tengo que buscar un lugar donde dormir, no me importa dónde, con tal y sea silencioso.

-Entonces iré contigo.

Nitzune intentó quitárselo de encima, no había caso, el cansancio diezmaba su fuerza con gran velocidad.

\- ¿Qué hare si alguien te ve? Recuerda que nadie puede enterarse de que estas aquí.

Yuruki consiguió evitar que Nitzune cometiera un atentado en masa, por lo tanto, la pelinegra había optado por salir a buscar un lugar donde dormir.

-Wanko, te digo que me sueltes. Iré al bosque a dormir durante todo el día.

\- ¡Llévame!

\- ¡No puedo! Quédate aquí con Yuruki.

\- ¡No quiero estar con ella, quiero quedarme contigo!

Nitzune suspiró.

\- ¿No estabas asustado de mi hace un momento?

-Si lo estaba, porque los ojos de Nit-chan dan miedo cuando se enoja, pero sé que Nit-chan es una buena persona, además, no me quiero quedar aquí con esos aterradores sonidos en la calle.

No me llames así, te dije que puedes decirme Nitzune- _¿Nit-chan? Un apodo vergonzoso tras otro…_  Así que te dan miedo los explosivos como a los perros.

En contestación Wanko abrazó a Nitzune cuando las explosiones volvieron a escucharse.

_Me duele la maldita cabeza y Wanko parece no querer dejarme ir ¡Claro! ¡Como a Yuruki si le sirve ponerse tapones en los oídos para poder dormir!_

La pelinegra miraba con recelo la puerta de la habitación donde Yuruki dormía cómodamente; Nitzune maldijo su oído sensible.

-Ya dije que no iras.

-Me esconderé para que no me vean.

-Y dime, oh genio ¿Cómo piensas esconder eso?

Nitzune señaló la cola lobuna que barría el suelo con la punta. Wanko también la miró ladeando la cabeza.

\- ¿Ves? Es imposible, es un buen chico y quédate aquí. Volveré en la noche.

\- ¡No me dejes! No quiero que te vayas…por favor.

Unos lastimeros quejidos salieron de Wanko, Nitzune tensó los hombros dispuesta a contestarle o mandarlo de un golpe al cuarto, pero, al final se relajó y se giró para verlo frente a frente; el chico la miraba con los ojos encharcados en lágrimas, las orejas gachas y la cola caída. La pelinegra lo tomo suavemente del rostro y le sonrió.

-No llores, está bien, encontraremos algo que hacer, pero no pongas esa cara.

-Tus ojos siguen dando miedo.

Las explosiones en la calle continuaron. Nitzune apartó la mirada del rostro de Wanko

-Son por eso, no por ti, cuando duerma un poco mejorará mi humor.

 

-Recuerda mantener la cola quieta, así nadie lo notará, espero.

Ambos caminaban encubiertos por las sombras de la madrugada y de las mismas calles, pasar inadvertidos entre el tumulto no era difícil. Wanko, cubierto hasta los pies por una capa que le había conseguido la menor en un momento de lucidez, podía recorrer las calles sin que nadie viera la cola o las orejas, siempre y cuando no se acercasen mucho. Los petardos volvieron a estallar cerca de ellos, el pelinegro agarró la mano de Nitzune, las manos de él temblaban, la menor lo tranquilizó con suaves caricias y dulces palabras. Muy pronto se alejaron de la zona más concurrida, a partir de allí llegar a zona boscosa era fácil.

-Si quieres puedes estar por ahí, pero no te alejes mucho.

Llegaron a una pequeña alameda, Nitzune se arrojó sobre el primer trozo de fresca hierba que encontró.

-No, quiero estar contigo.

Dicho esto, él se sentó a su lado, Nitzune lo miró por unos segundos, se levantó del lugar donde se había acostado y se acercó a Wanko.

\- ¿Por qué deseas estar tanto a mi lado?

-Porque eres tú, quiero estar contigo.

Nitzune ladeó la cabeza divertida, era tanta la inocencia que emanaba el muchacho que no podía tomar esas palabras en serio; más que hablar con un joven, sentía como si estuviera frente a un pequeño niño.

-Wanko, acércate un poco.

En silencio el chico obedeció, Nitzune coló una de sus manos bajo la camiseta del otro y la subió. El joven se sorprendió un poco pero inmediatamente comenzó a batir la cola.

-Las caricias de Nit-chan se sienten bien.

-Wanko ¿Sabes porque tienes esto aquí?

El pelinegro miró lo que le indicaban: en la parte izquierda del pecho de Wanko habían tres enormes cicatrices, todas viajaban paralelamente atravesando en diagonal el musculo, poco les faltaba para comenzar desde el hombro hasta terminar cerca al esternón, Nitzune pasó los dedos por las marcas que se hundían en la carne, eran muy viejas, y se notaba que habían crecido con él, es decir, que esa herida se la había hecho de muy niño; a diferencia de las demás, y casi invisibles, cicatrices de su piel, esas tres sobresalían de las demás por su aspecto animal y despiadado.

-Son garras, ésta herida te la hizo unas garras ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Eh? Realmente no lo sé, no lo recuerdo. Pero es sólo una cicatriz ¿No es así? no importa si ya no duele.

-Sí importa, las cicatrices sirven como marcas permanentes de experiencias dolorosas, siempre que las miras te ves obligado a recordar los sucesos que te las dejaron, incluso si sanan, siguen doliendo, siguen estando ahí todos los días.

Nitzune separó su mano y volvió a dejar la prenda en su sitio, Wanko la miró con las orejas en alto.

-Nit-chan ¿Tienes cicatrices que te duelen?

-Algunas.

\- ¿Puedo verlas?

Nitzune lo dudó un poco, pero al final se levantó las mangas de la blusa: en sus muñecas, blancas y algo borrosas, estaban las cicatrices de aquella cuerda, eran más claras en la zona de la muñeca, pero pronto subían en espiral hasta difuminarse muy cerca al codo.

\- ¿Qué te hizo eso?

-Paso hace meses, fue una especie de accidente, mejor dicho, mala suerte. Voy a decirte un secreto, nadie más lo sabe, pero después de eso no puedo mover correctamente los meñiques, no es la gran cosa, pero es molesto en ciertas ocasiones. En fin, no odio a la persona que las ocasionó, pero todavia duelen.

Nitzune se sobresaltó al ver a Wanko acercarse a sus muñecas y lamerlas.

\- ¡Las heridas dejan de doler si las lames!

La menor no pudo evitar echarse a reír con las mejillas teñidas de rosa, acarició la cabeza de Wanko y lo atrajo hacia su pecho.

-Sí, sí, creo que ya no duelen tanto.

Ambos se acostaron en la fresca hierba, algo húmeda por el roció del cercano amanecer. El pelinegro se dejó hacer mientras escuchaba el latir del corazón de Nitzune. Su cola barrió el suelo en un movimiento lento y relajado al sentir los dedos de la chica enredarse en el cabello tras sus orejas lobunas, las manos de ella se sentían cálidas, aunque eran pequeñas, su toque era gentil y cariñoso.

-Nit-chan pensé que tenías sueño…

Wanko levantó la vista, pero Nitzune ya se encontraba dormida, su mano se había quedado sobre la cabeza de él. El mayor se acurrucó contra el cuerpo ajeno y un sueño pesado lo atrapó casi de inmediato.

 

La oscuridad cayó sobre ella aplastando su cuerpo dolorosamente, al intentar levantarse, de donde fuera que estuviera acostada, sus manos comenzaron a hundirse en un líquido espeso y caliente. Fuego de un tono azulado se encendió a su alrededor. Muy a su pesar, logró ver en que se estaba hundiendo todo su cuerpo: un mar de sangre a medio coagular se la tragaba con lentitud, primero las muñecas, luego hasta los codos, después todo lo que quedaba fuera era su cabeza, al final está también fue consumida por lo que era ya una pasta pegajosa de líquido putrefacto.

Su cuerpo se estampó contra el duro suelo, la sensación de la sangre aún estaba sobre su piel, pero sobre ella no había rastro alguno de aquella sustancia. Todo estaba en penumbras de nuevo. Desesperadamente tanteó el suelo en busca de algo, a sus manos llegó un objeto redondo, cubierto por algo suave y pegajoso. El fuego fatuo volvió a encenderse en pequeñas llamas que bailaban a su alrededor. En sus manos: una calavera humana aun con tiras de musculo y venas colgando que segregaban una nauseabunda gelatina negra que en algún momento fue sangre, una de sus cuencas aun ostentaba un ojo que miraba la nada, la otra era el hogar de un nudo de gusanos que se hacían un festín con los sobrantes de la carne. Soltó el repulsivo objeto con asco y miedo. Las llamas se apagaron cuando la calavera se estrelló contra el suelo, rompiéndose en dos y liberando el pus en su interior como si fuera un huevo al que dejan caer.

Pasaron unos segundos de total y sepulcral silencio, después, el sonido metálico de unas cadenas serpenteando por el suelo inundaron el aire. Unos grilletes la tomaron por los tobillos arrastrándola de espaldas por el suelo, que había dejado de ser liso para tomar un textura escabrosa y puntiaguda, el dolor la llenó mientras tiras de piel de su espalda se quedaban pegadas al suelo. Fue colgada de cabeza, otros grilletes se cerraron en sus muñecas obligándola a estirar los brazos, las cadenas comenzaron a jalar hasta que sintió que sus articulaciones estaban prontas a desencajarse. Un nuevo aro de metal se apoderó de su cuello, cortándole la respiración. A duras penas abrió un ojo. En medio de las sombras que ocultaban lo que fuese que se estuviese acercando, vio dos ojos color cobre mirar fijamente, pero no a ella, en su dirección. Una voz femenina que no era de este mundo, ni de ningún otro, comenzó a hablar lentamente.

-Ahora eres mía.

 

Abrió los ojos en medio de un espasmo, sentía la cara hervir mientras gotas de sudor se resbalaban por sus sienes, al contrario del resto de su cuerpo que estaba tan frio como un cadáver. Miró a su alrededor, no había dormido ni veinte minutos. Wanko, dormido con la cabeza sobre su pecho, no notó cuando ella despertó. Nitzune se pasó la mano libre por la frente limpiando el sudor. Era, por mucho, la peor pesadilla que había tenido en la vida.

La aurora se abrió paso por el cielo. Después de unos minutos mirando la nada frente a ella, intentando darle algún significado a aquel espantoso sueño, se dio cuenta de que no podría volver a dormir, su cuerpo seguía temblando por el terror. Respiró profundamente, bajó la mirada hacia su acompañante. Wanko dormía plácidamente a su lado, las lobunas orejas estaban estáticas, Nitzune pasó la mano por ellas, tocando delicadamente las puntas, donde el pelaje pasaba de negro a plateado; ella sabía que este efecto en degradado también se mostraba en la cola del joven. El cabello negro como el carbón de Wanko lucia bien en contraste con su piel tostada, aunque llena de cicatrices que únicamente se veían si detallabas mucho en ellas. La pelinegra bullía en dudas sobre el pasado del chico. Cada vez que se le quedaba mirando descubría una nueva marca sobre su piel.

Deslizó la mano desde las orejas de Wanko hasta el cabello, era grueso pero muy suave al tacto. Sus dedos siguieron el recorrido hasta el rostro del otro: tenía facciones atractivas, eso ni dudarlo, los parpados cerrados ocultaban un par de orbes que iban a juego con el negro del cabello. Nitzune apartó la mirada de Wanko y volvió a colocarla en el cielo; cuando él recuperara la memoria ¿Seguiría siendo como ella lo conocía o tomaría una actitud más acorde a su apariencia? No quiso pensar mucho en eso.

 

Continúo mirando el cielo hasta que la mañana despuntó en todo su esplendor, la temperatura comenzó a subir; ahí se había ido su tercera noche sin dormir. Si el lector nunca ha pasado días completos en vela no comprenderá muy bien qué ocurre en esos momentos; podemos resumirlo en que el cuerpo de Nitzune se movía obligado, sin energía, incluso sus sentidos comenzaron a debilitarse. Pero no lo suficiente como para no notar que alguien se acercaba,

-Wanko, vamos Wanko, despierta, alguien viene.

Sin poder despertarlo ni tampoco poder moverse por el peso del mayor, Nitzune optó por agarrar la cola del pelinegro, jaló en un solo y brusco movimiento, un segundo después Wanko se hallaba de pie con el pelo erizado.

\- ¡Eso duele!

-Ni que lo digas. Vamos, escóndete.

Sin dudarlo, el joven se metió en medio de unos arbustos. Nitzune lo miró al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la frente.

-Baja la cola.

El montón de pelo se ocultó rápidamente. Nitzune se quedó de pie, quien caminaba tenía clara su dirección, a los pocos segundos una persona apareció en el capo visual de la pelinegra.

-Me alegro de encontrarte.

\- ¿Nos conocemos?

Preguntó de forma brusca Nitzune, ya había tenido suficiente experiencia como para no desconfiar de los extraños. El hombre frente a ella rondaba los veinticinco años cuanto menos; de cabello castaños y pupilas de un color similar, tal vez algo más claro; la piel blanca, tal vez unos centímetros más bajo que Wanko; sus ropas eran simples: sólo un pantalón azul oscuro y una chaqueta blanca sin cuello, que dejaba abierta hasta su pecho dejando ver una camisa gris. La pelinegra hizo todo ese chequeo en tan solo unos segundos.

-No, todavía no, por eso he venido hasta aquí a buscarte, pensé que te encontraría en tu casa.

\- ¿Sabe dónde vivo?

-Por supuesto, tu amiga Yuruki fue muy amable en atenderme tan temprano en la mañana. 

Nitzune se puso en alerta.

\- ¿Cómo sabe todo eso?

-Nitzune, sé cosas sobre ti que ni tú misma sabes.

Todo pasó en un parpadeo, con un fluido movimiento la menor lo inmovilizó por la espalda, sus uñas se transformaron en garras y amenazaron los riñones del mayor.

-No quiero ser grosera, pero no tengo una buena relación con los que aparentemente me espían, no quiero repetir ciertas experiencias.

Un segundo después Nitzune mordía el suelo. Giró la cabeza sorprendida ¿En qué momento la había derribado?

-No quiero ser grosero, pero en ningún momento he tenido la intención de lastimarte, vengo a ayudarte.

-Ayudarme y una mierda.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Nitzune se encontraba realmente frustrada, la ira por haber sido derrotada tan fácilmente le hervía la sangre.

-Voy a soltarte y tú me concederás unos minutos ¿Está bien?

-No prometo nada.

Nitzune se levantó del suelo, limpio sus ropas del polvo y miró fijamente al chico.

\- ¿Siempre eres tan violenta?

-Cuando es necesario.

\- ¿Era necesario en ese caso?

\- ¿Confiaría en un extraño que se aparece sabiendo donde vives? A que no ¿Verdad?

El joven sonrió dulcemente, la menor arqueó una ceja confundida.

-Seré claro, veo que estas de mal humor y ambos sabemos lo malo que es que tú te enojes. Vengo a ser tu maestro.

\- ¿Disculpe?

\- ¿No quieres?

-Por supuesto que no.

-De todas maneras, no tienes otra opción.

\- ¿Y si me niego?

Nitzune lo retaba con una sonrisita, sus ojos se entintaron de cobre sin que ella lo notara.

\- ¿No quieres saber de dónde salen esas adorables orejas felinas?

La sonrisita se borró de su rostro. El castaño la miró sin quitar su expresión amable.

\- ¿Sigue la duda? Tal vez debas pedir consejo a aquel chico escondido entre los arbustos.

La pelinegra se erizó.

\- ¿Qué sabe de él?

\- ¿Además del hecho de que lo mantienes escondido en tu casa y que le llamas “Wanko”?

-No se atreva a meterlo en esto.

\- ¿Aceptaras mi ayuda?

Nitzune le hizo una señal al pelinegro. Wanko rápidamente salió de su escondite con el cabello lleno de hojas, Nitzune se dedicó a quitárselas con cuidado.

\- ¿Mantendrá en secreto lo que sabe de él?

\- Por supuesto.

-Aceptare escucharlo.

-Con eso basta por ahora.

Nitzune se dedicó a mirarlo largo rato ¿En que se había metido ahora?

\- ¿Su nombre?

-Puedes llamarme Nanashi.

Una estúpida broma tras otra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para dejar en claro a qué se refiere la ultima frase del capitulo "Nanashi" significa: sin nombre.
> 
> lo vi una vez en una pelicula, me parecio genial y es un gran detalle para este personaje :3


	12. El maestro

 

Antes de que la mañana se abriera paso completamente y todos los habitantes de la aldea se levantaran a recibir el nuevo día, Nitzune y sus dos acompañantes volvieron a la casa de aquella. El regreso fue aún más estresante para la menor, cuidar de que nadie viera a Wanko se volvía más difícil conforme la luz permitía ver mejor las formas. Esquivaron a los madrugadores hasta estar de nuevo en la segura privacidad del apartamento. Yuruki recién despertaba, así que la encontraron con el pijama puesto y el rostro pálido.

-Qué cara llevas.

Ambas se dijeron el mismo comentario; Nitzune refiriéndose a la tez blanca como el papel de Yuruki y está a las marcas oscuras bajo los ojos de aquella. Se sonrieron dejando los comentarios sarcásticos para después.

-Y bien ¿Quién es el nuevo?

Preguntó Yuruki antes de ir a la cocina por un desayuno lo más ligero posible. Nitzune le acompañó dejando a los dos hombres en la sala.

-Deberías saberlo, tú lo enviaste detrás de mí.

-Oh no, no me vengas a poner el problema a mí. Él llegó temprano y preguntó por ti, como parecía conocerte intuí que sería algún amigote tuyo, no es mi problema si tienes asuntos pendientes con algún exnovio o algo así.

\- ¿Me ves cara de salir con alguien que me lleva siete años?

-Cada quien es libre de hacer lo que le venga en gana.

-Pero este no es el caso. El tipo llegó autonombrándose mi maestro.

\- ¿Qué? ¿El pobre sabe en lo que se está metiendo? Debería salir y darle el tiempo de escapar.

-Muy graciosa, Yuruki.

-Como sea, si no lo quieres cerca, simplemente deshazte de él.

-No es tan fácil, dijo algo que me causo curiosidad.

-Te recuerdo que “la curiosidad mató al gato”

Nitzune frunció en seño, agarró un trozo de pan y se lo metió en la boca a Yuruki.

-Hoy estas especialmente imaginativa ¿Eh? ¿Una buena noche de sueño?

Después de tragar, la mayor contestó con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, dormí plácidamente ¿Por qué? ¿Envidia? Señorita ojeras de panda.

En la sala, ambos jóvenes se mantenían atentos a la conversación de las chicas; al menos Wanko lo estaba, Nanashi parecía sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Disculpa. Eh, Wanko, dime una cosa ¿Hace cuánto estas junto a la joven Nitzune?

-No lo sé, desperté ayer y ya estaba en casa de Nit-chan.

\- ¿No recuerdas nada más?

-Nada.

-Ya veo. En verdad muy peculiar.

El castaño miraba fijamente las características lobunas del joven ¿Sería posible que fuera un caso parecido al de Nitzune? Podría ser, pero no adelantó conjeturas hasta estar seguro, el mundo podía ser un lugar muy grande, lleno de posibilidades y casos interesantes.

-En fin, dime ¿Cómo es la joven Nitzune?

-¡Ah! Nit-chan es muy amable, sólo me ha cuidado un día, pero, sé que es muy buena persona y sus manos se sienten muy bien.

\- ¡Alto ahí ustedes dos! Wanko, no digas más, eso se puede malinterpretar; y usted, nada de “la joven Nitzune” ya tengo suficiente con el apodo que me da él.

Nitzune salió de la cocina con las mejillas un tanto coloradas, la casa era pequeña así que no era muy difícil escuchar las conversaciones de las otras habitaciones. La menor se sentó en el suelo junto a Wanko y le ofreció un plato con algo de comida, la cual inmediatamente fue consumida por el joven, Nanashi no borró la servicial sonrisa de su rostro.

-Entonces ¿Cómo prefieres que te llame?  ¿Nitzune-san…sama?

\- “Nitzune” así de simple, no necesito honoríficos, con mi nombre basta. la próxima vez que escuche algo como “la señorita…”  voy a arrojarlo por el balcón.

-Comprendo.

-Ahora que eso quedo claro, deme una buena razón para no arrojarle por el balcón en este instante.

-Ya te lo dije, soy tu maestro.

-Eso no es una buena razón. Sí quisiera un maestro, buscaría a alguien de la aldea.

-No creo que en esta aldea alguien sepa que es lo que ocurre contigo ni porque tienes aquellas.

\- ¿Acaso usted lo sabe?

-Por supuesto. Te vine a buscar mucho antes, incluso hablé con la Hokage.

Nitzune levantó las cejas, nadie le había informado nada.  Se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Sí ese es el caso, no le molestará ir a hablar con Tsunade-sama.

-Me parece lo mejor que podríamos hacer.

-Bien, andando. Yuruki, cuida de Wanko por favor.

El pelinegro intentó pegarse una vez más a la salida de Nitzune, pero Yuruki fue más rápida.

-Eh, ven aquí cachorrito, voy a cocinar un poco de carne para el desayuno.

Al segundo siguiente ya Wanko estaba en la cocina.

 

El sol de la mañana parecía quemarle las retinas a Nitzune. No estaba segura de cuanto más podría pasar sin dormir, tal vez caería en medio de la calle y tendrían que levantarle del suelo directo al hospital.

En una esquina cercana, un joven vio caminar a la pelinegra en compañía de un hombre alto e inesperadamente apuesto.

-Shino ¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo?

-Seguramente no.

Contestó secamente el otro sin apartar la vista de la vitrina de la tienda. Kiba lo obligó a girarse para que viera la escena.

-Es Nitzune caminando por la aldea ¿Qué tiene eso de raro?

\- ¿Conoces al tipo que la acompaña?

-No.

-Yo tampoco, no creo que sea de la aldea.

\- ¿Y eso qué?

Shino volvió a enfocarse en la vitrina al no encontrarle sentido al interés de su compañero. Momentos después Hinata salió de la tienda con una bolsa en la mano.

-Perdón la tardanza.

-Hinata, ¡Buenas noticias! Parece que tienes de nuevo el camino libre con el tonto de Naruto.

Hinata tomó el color de las rosas sin entender muy bien a qué se refería Kiba.

-Mira eso, Nitzune tiene un novio.

-Kiba-kun, no puedes estar seguro de eso, solo están caminando juntos.

-Míralos bien, el tipo es alto, apuesto y le habla constantemente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Aun así, no creo que…

Las palabras de Hinata se quedaron en el aire cuando vio a la pelinegra tropezar, rápidamente su acompañante la tomó de la cintura para que no cayera. De alguna manera Hinata y Kiba vieron un ambiente acaramelado rodearlos. La chica Hyuuga echó humo por las orejas, por su lado Kiba salió corriendo con Akamaru detrás.

-Kiba ¿Adónde vas?

Preguntó Shino.

\- ¿Bromeas? Sé de un par a los que les va a interesar esta noticia.

-Siento que esto no podrá terminar bien.

 

 

-Bien, ya puede soltarme.

-Evité que cayeras.

-Sí, lo note, ahora suélteme.

Nitzune miró a Nanashi con el semblante serio. Sólo hacía falta eso, mostrar una increíble falta de coordinación corporal e irse de cara al suelo con la primera piedrita en el camino.

-Gracias…

Pero no era tan orgullosa como para no aceptar que fue amable el gesto de Nanashi.

 

-Yo…

Tsunade se quedó sin palabras al ver una vez más al joven de cabello castaño. Nitzune se mantenía con los brazos cruzados y el semblante de piedra, por el contrario, Nanashi mostraba una sonrisa.

-Entonces, debo suponer que ya lo había visto.

-Sí.

Aceptó la rubia.

-Que él vino buscándome cuando me hallaba fuera de la aldea.

-Es correcto.

\- Y esto nunca me lo dijo nadie.

-Ocurrieron muchas cosas, simplemente tenía mayores preocupaciones en que pensar.

Nitzune suspiró sin más. Peinó hacia atrás sus cabellos con los dedos mientras observaba el rostro de su “maestro”.

-Bien, lo entiendo realmente, no es como si este asunto fuera tan importante. Sólo quería confirmar que no fuera un loco detrás de mí.

-Eso aún no es descartable. Nitzune, realmente no sabemos quién es, pero, como todos los asuntos que te rodean son tan peculiares, dejare que decidas que hacer. Por lo menos ahora sé que no es un enemigo.

\- ¿Cómo sabe eso Tsunade-sama?

-A diferencia de la última vez que vino, esta vez la barrera sí estaba en su lugar; en cuanto puso un pie dentro, lo detectamos, y eso fue hace tres días.

-Entonces, lo investigaron.

Nitzune se sonrió. Extrañamente Nanashi no decía ni una palabra, parecía además que esa información no lo sorprendía de ningún modo. La rubia continuó hablando.

-Por supuesto. También hay que tener en cuenta que se ha reportado como visitante, así que no ha invadido la aldea o realizado algún acto en lo oculto. Por eso te lo digo, es tu decisión aceptar su oferta o no.

-No tienes muchas alternativas de todas maneras, nadie más en este mundo podría darte la información que yo poseo.

Finalmente, el joven habló. Nitzune lo miró largamente, arqueó una ceja entretenida.

-Bien, acepto. Será interesante ver que me puedes decir. Sólo por si acaso ¿Tengo permiso de sacarlo de la aldea de un puñetazo si noto algo sospechoso?

La última pregunta era para la Hokage, esta asintió con una sonrisita que fue seguida por una de Nitzune. Con eso todo quedo arreglado.

 

 

De nuevo en las calles, Nitzune volvió hablar, ya con un tono más suave.

\- Ah, me alegra que eso haya terminado, me duele todo por el estrés.

-Ha mejorado tu humor.

-Un poco, cuando sabes que no tienes detrás a un tipo loco con intenciones dudosas, puedes calmarte mucho. En fin, veamos que tienes para mí.

-Ya no me hablas de “usted”.

-No tengo razón para hacerlo ya. Está claro que no eres un tipo malo, sólo extraño.

\- ¿Puedo esperar un trato menos rudo de tu parte?

-Hasta cierto punto. No desconfió ahora de ti, pero eso no quiere decir que me agrades del todo.

-Entonces ¿Me llamaras “Nanashi-sensei”?

\- ¡Ni de broma!

El castaño dejó salir una risa leve, realmente parecía que cada aspecto de él estaba diseñado para ser atractivo y su risa no era la excepción. Nitzune también río un poco por contagio, desde el principio había notado que él no quería hacerle daño, pero siempre era mejor que fuera precavida, no quería repetir experiencias pasadas.

-Nanashi, ¿Dónde vas a quedarte? Porque déjame decirte que en mi casa no hay más espacio.

-No será un problema, alquilé un lugar en la aldea.

-Me parece bien. Una cosa más, antes de que volvamos a mi casa y te mande a la tuya para yo poder dormir, háblame de ti, me niego a dejarme instruir por alguien del que no sé nada, además del nombre.

Mientras caminaban se enfrascaron en esa conversación, sin siquiera imaginar que unas cuadras más lejos, Kiba contaba con gran ánimo, y con muchas exageraciones, lo que había visto a Sasuke y a Naruto.

\- ¡No puede ser!

-Te digo que así es, puedes pregúntale a Hinata, los vimos compartiendo una acaramelada escena de romance.

Naruto se veía consternado, Sasuke por su lado no parecía muy interesado en el asunto, al menos no de manera que se notara.

\- ¡Tengo que ver eso! ¡Andando!

-Ni hablar, no voy a correr por la aldea detrás de ti como un imbécil.

\- ¡Puede que se estén besando en este momento!

-Eso es ridículo. Es imposible que de verdad este saliendo con alguien en este momento.

-Puede que en una misión haya encontrado a alguien y este haya venido a visitarla.

Kiba no dudó en echarle leña al fuego, no le interesaba realmente si Nitzune salía o no con alguien, le interesaba ver las reacciones de esos dos frente a él ¡Y vaya que había valido la pena! Ese espectáculo era para retratarse.

\- ¿Lo ves? Esa puede ser la razón por la que ha estado rara desde que volvió.

 - ¿Y eso qué? ¿Realmente te importa si tiene o no una pareja?

-Bueno, no, no realmente, no mucho, es decir, sólo tengo curiosidad ¿A ti te importa?

\- ¿Por qué demonios habría de importarme si esa pequeña se besuquea con alguien o no? ¡Es su problema!

Kiba se contenía hasta límites indescriptibles ¿Sasuke podía llegar a ser tan fácil de leer? Lo más seguro era que en cualquier momento buscaran a la menor.

 

\- ¿Sólo eso? ¿Lo único que me dirás es que eres del país de la roca, que tienes una hermana y que te has pasado no sé cuántos años buscándome? Debe ser una broma.

Nitzune se cruzó de brazos sin tragarse aquella historia, es decir, pasó los últimos años buscándola, eso es increíble y en cierta medida también imposible. Nanashi cambió su habitual sonrisa por una expresión seria.

-Jamás bromearía con algo así.

-Santo cielo, justo cuando pensaba que no podías ser más raro.

Nitzune se reía poniendo una palma en su frente. No muy lejos, dos jóvenes lograron dar con ellos.

-Ya, ahí están y no se están besuqueando, me voy.

Sasuke se dispuso a dar media vuelta e irse, pero un segundo antes Naruto lo agarró del brazo.

\- ¡Mira!

Ambos se quedaron de piedra al ver como el joven alto y de pelo castaño le compraba un pequeño ramo de flores blancas a una anciana, sonrió y se lo entregó a Nitzune, quien lo recibió con una amplia sonrisa.

 

-Sólo debes tomar los pétalos y ponerlos en agua caliente durante unos minutos, la infusión te ayudara a dormir.

-Esto no lo sabía, estaba a punto de llegar a casa y beberme uno de mis somníferos, este es un mejor plan, gracias.

\- ¡Nitzune!

La aludida volteó para encontrarse con el rostro del rubio, unos pasos atrás, Sasuke lo seguía con cara de querer matar a alguien. 

-Chicos, hola ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Estábamos cerca y te vimos ¿Quién es tu amigo?

Naruto tenía una sonrisa algo forzada en el rostro. Sin saber porque el ambiente se sentía tan tenso de repente, la pelinegra presentó al mayor.

-Él es Nanashi. Nanashi, ellos son Sasuke y Naruto, unos amigos.

\- ¿Sólo amigos?

De repente, la actitud del castaño había cambiado por completo, ahora se mostraba más serio, con una expresión en el rostro un tanto ¿provocadora?  Nitzune entendía cada vez menos.

-Sí, sólo amigos.

\- ¿Algún problema con eso?

Sasuke parecía de muy mal humor, lo suficiente como para hablar en un tono muy retador.

-No, por supuesto que no, sería un problema si no fuera así.

Nanashi hizo gala de una sonrisa que Nitzune no había visto en él hasta ahora, y que no veía desde hacía mucho tiempo, cuando leía cierto tipo de mangas. _¿será posible que él…?_ Pensó realmente sorprendida.

\- ¿Por qué habría problema si no fuéramos sus amigos?

Naruto se unió a la conversación de una manera, si bien no enojada, bastante alterada.

-Bueno, si fueran algo más que sus amigos, mis intenciones personales se verían afectadas.

_No me lo puedo creer…_

La menor intentó no esbozar la sonrisa que quería ponerse en sus labios. Sasuke y Naruto se miraron por un segundo, enviándose algún mensaje secreto que sólo ellos entendieron. Nanashi se acercó un par de pasos a ellos. Nitzune aprovechó ese momento para desapareceré de la escena, directo a su casa.

\- ¡Yuruki! ¡No me vas a creer esto!

Entró con un grito. Wanko se lanzó inmediatamente sobre ella, cayendo los dos al suelo en medio de un efusivo abrazo. La mayor salió del baño envuelta en una toalla y secándose el pelo con otra.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Y el tipo? ¿Sí será tu maestro?

-Sí, sí, lo será, pero eso no es lo importante. Yuruki, es algo especial.

Wanko se levantó después de que Nitzune lo saludó correctamente, acariciándole las orejas lobunas, luego siguió con lo que estaba haciendo antes de la llegada de Nitzune: perseguir a Haru que corría despavorido por la casa.

\- ¿Especial en qué sentido?

-Es de _Aquellos._

\- ¿Aquellos? ¿De qué demonios hablas ahora? Mira, he tenido una mañana de mierda, agradecería que fueras más clara.

\- ¡Lo que te digo! ¡Es de aquellos! ¡De la otra acera!

\- ¿Ah?

\- ¡Yuruki, Nanashi es gay! 


	13. Comenzar un nuevo entrenamiento

 

\- ¡Yuruki, Nanashi es gay! 

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Tengo cierta intuición para eso.

Yuruki le arqueó una ceja. Nitzune se levantó del suelo y se sacudió las ropas con una sonrisita en el rostro.

-Espera, más despacio ¿Intuición para qué? ¿Para detectar personas homosexuales?

-De alguna manera.

-Y explícame ¿Cómo desarrollas esa habilidad?

-Oh, pues…ah, leyendo, supongo.

La pelinegra se rascó la cabeza abochornada, si se lo piensa bien, suena muy extraño. La mayor la miró de arriba abajo escrutándola.

-Acaso ¿Eres de _aquellas_?

-No, no soy lesbiana, si eso es lo que piensas.

-Pues no veo otra explicación… ¡Oh no! ¡Eres de esas!

\- ¿De esas?

Nitzune se sorprendió por la repentina reacción de Yuruki; la mayor la miraba con cierto reproche.

-Eres de esas chicas podridas. Nitzune, sucia… ¡Sucia!

La menor se quedó con la palabra en la boca, Yuruki partió hacia al cuarto mientras seguía gritándole “sucia”.

\- ¡No es eso, sólo me gusta leer todo tipo de mangas!

Quería explicarse, pero Yuruki ya se había encerrado en el cuarto.

\- ¡Sucia! ¡Tú y tu comunidad depravada!

El resto de la conversación fue una larga dé explicaciones sin sentido y los gritos de Yuruki. Cuando todo se calmó, la escena quedó como un suceso divertido y una nueva manera para molestar a la menor. Nitzune quiso dormir un rato antes de que su nuevo entrenamiento con Nanashi empezara; en el momento en que puso la cabeza en la almohada Morfeo la acogió en sus brazos, al menos durante algunos minutos antes de que nuevas pesadillas la despertaran sudando frio.

-Muy bien, suficiente.

Con un aura abrumadora se dirigió al armario. Si se bebía uno o dos somníferos debía poder descansar todo lo que quisiera. Ya tenía uno de los frasquitos en los labios cuando recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

-Hey, ¿Quieres quedar inconsciente varios días? Me dijiste que eso estaba concentrado. Vas a matarte si lo bebes todo -Yuruki se había metido al cuarto en el momento justo, llevaba el ramo de flores en la mano, y con este la había golpeado. -Dejaste esto en la sala, ponlo en el lugar adecuado.

La pelinegra miró las flores blancas, algunos pétalos habían caído al suelo con el impacto y otros se habían enredado en su cabello. Le arrebató el ramo a Yuruki y se fue directo a la cocina, puso agua al fuego y preparó la infusión, lo más intenso posible. El sabor del té era tan amargo que por poco lo escupe al tomarlo.

-Bueno, es la regla de la medicina: entre más asqueroso sea su sabor, mejor será su efecto.

Con un poco de esfuerzo logró tomarse todo el vaso, dejando sólo un poco el fondo. Wanko, que acostumbraba a seguirla si se movía por la casa, también le dio un sorbo al té, se bebió esas pocas gotas del fondo. Inmediatamente un chillido se escuchó por la casa mientras él corría en círculos tapándose la boca. Nitzune suspiró, le sirvió un gran vaso de agua, lo detuvo agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa y lo obligó a bebérselo.

-Esto te debería enseñar a no llevarte a la boca todo lo que encuentras.

El joven, gimoteando un poco, bebió otros tres vasos para quitarse el mal sabor de la boca. No pasaron ni siquiera cinco minutos cuando Nitzune comenzó a sentir el efecto del té. Los pies le pesaron a tal punto que no logró llegar a su cama. Wanko la sostuvo un segundo antes de que se desplomara, la menor le sonrió e inmediatamente cayó profundamente dormida.

 

Yuruki se encaminó a la puerta evitando pisar la cola de Wanko, extendida tan larga era por el suelo, la abrió con cuidado, impidiendo que la persona que estuviera afuera pudiese mirar hacia dentro del hogar, una sonrisa atractiva la saludó.

-Ah, sí, el maestro.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar quedársele mirando ¿De verdad esa persona era gay? Como fuese, el interés de ella no duró más de dos segundos, el tema no le afectaba a ella directamente y no tenía problema alguno con ese tipo de personas, entonces ¿Para qué ponerle atención? Le dejó pasar al departamento, cerró la puerta muy rápido y se encaminó directamente al cuarto.

-Ahí la tienes, si logras despertarla será un milagro, esta así desde hace cinco horas.

-Gracias. La despertare ahora, es bueno que haya dormido mucho, lo necesitara para lo que tiene que hacer ahora.

Nanashi sonreía ampliamente diciendo eso. Yuruki se encogió de hombros y entró en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, sin saber que el castaño mantenía la mirada sobre ella, analizándola lo mejor que podía. Cuando la pelirroja desapareció de su campo de visión se enfocó en la pelinegra. Nitzune retozaba gentilmente en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en el espacio que se formaba entre el hombro y el pecho de Wanko, este la abrazaba gentilmente con ambos brazos, manteniéndola junto a él, y Nitzune, mucho más pequeña que él, era rodeada casi en su totalidad; incluso podía verse como las colas, felina y lobuna respectivamente, se abrazaban entrelazándose la una con la otra.

\- ¿Exactamente desde cuando tienen este tipo de relación?

La movió con cuidado, no obtuvo respuesta. Se preguntó cuánto del té habría bebido ella para quedar en ese estado. Acercó la diestra a las orejas felinas y con un suave toque jugueteó con las puntas de estas, las cuales se movieron por instinto tratando de apartar la molestia. Casi al instante Nitzune abrió los ojos. Bostezó dejando entrever los agudos colmillos de su boca y apuntó sus ojos negros hacia Nanashi. Él le indicó que guardara silencio antes de que ella comenzara a hablar, señaló con el índice a Wanko, todavía dormido y aferrado a la menor.

Nitzune enrojeció hasta las orejas, al levantar la mirada quedó a escasos centímetros del rostro del pelinegro. Nanashi se entretuvo viendo como Nitzune se calmaba y trataba de desembarazarse de los grandes brazos de Wanko. Maestro y alumna salieron sin hacer el menor ruido de la casa. Ya afuera Nitzune fue la primera en hablar.

-Ni una palabra a nadie de lo que acabas de ver ¿Entendido?

-Eso se veía cómodo ¿Dormiste bien?

-No voy a hablar de eso.

La menor estaba nerviosa, antes de dormirse había notado que Wanko la atrapó, pero, no esperaba despertar en medio de una escena casi matrimonial. Nanashi se permitió reír.

-No tienes por qué sentir pena, se veían bien juntos.

Nitzune giró el rostro disgustada, y con los pómulos como manzanas. Ambos comenzaron a caminar por las calles. Nitzune lo seguía mecánicamente, no había preguntado adonde iban ni que harían; con la cabeza gacha se dedicaba a recordar el rostro durmiente del pelinegro.

Era la primera vez que pensaba que Wanko era realmente atractivo.

 

Nitzune no supo cuando llegaron a los campos de entrenamiento. En el momento en que su mente volvió a su cuerpo casi choca contra un enorme pilar que emergía del suelo.

\- ¿Qué es…?

Y ese no era el único. Miró a su alrededor. Formado un enorme círculo en medio del campo había seis pilares: cada uno con más de diez metros de altura y casi dos de espesor, en toda su longitud estaban pintados diferentes sellos y símbolos que Nitzune no lograba comprender del todo, los extremos superiores de estos terminaban en una punta en la cual se veía destellar algo, talvez un cristal o algo parecido.

-Esto es ¿Piedra?

Golpeando el pilar con el que casi se estrelló, Nitzune confirmó el material del cual estaban construidos.

-En efecto, son de piedra. Preparé este lugar antes de ir por ti. De ahora en adelante practicaras dentro de esta construcción.

Nanashi la invitó a entrar. Nitzune puso un pie adentro y sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo. Inmediatamente retrocedió.

-No temas, este espacio lo único que hace es drenar constantemente el chakra que has acumulado, los cristales de las puntas lo absorben, no tienes por qué temer, no te dejará en cero absoluto, sería malo que murieras aquí.

Nanashi jaló a la menor hasta obligarla a entrar al círculo. Nitzune jadeó al sentir como vaciaban su cuerpo rápidamente.

-Esto es una locura, sin chakra ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

-Veo que no has comprendido ni un poco el potencial que tienes. Vas a quedarte sin chakra, sí. Pero ¿Quién lo necesita cuando puedes producir decenas de veces esa cantidad naturalmente?

Nitzune abrió los ojos ¿Qué ella podía hacer qué?

-Espera un segundo, eso es imposible. Yo no puedo almacenar esa cantidad de chakra en mi cuerpo, no soy un jinchuriki.

-Yo jamás dije que almacenaras el chakra directamente.

Nanashi sonreía de forma enigmática. Llegaron hasta el centro de la construcción y Nitzune se sentó en medio, ahí notó que el suelo también era de roca y tenía grabado líneas de símbolos que conectaban el centro, donde ella estaba, con los pilares. Miró al castaño esperando una verdadera explicación.

-Veamos, empecemos por lo básico: ¿Qué sabes sobre tus habilidades?

-Además del hecho de que soy capaz de absorber la energía de los seres vivos, no mucho.

Nanashi la miró complacido.

-Muy bien, pudiste averiguarlo tu sola.

-Yo no fui quien lo descubrió.

\- ¿No?

-No, pero no hablaré de eso. Continua.

Nanashi dejó pasar ese dato y carraspeó un poco preparándose para todo lo que tenía que decir.

-Sería más exacto decir que tu cuerpo se alimenta de la energía del ambiente. Eres capaz de almacenar dentro de ti esa…llamémoslo esencia de vida, que está presente en lo que te rodea: animales, plantas, humanos; todo eso tiene una esencia, constantemente liberan un poco en el ambiente, tu recoges naturalmente esa energía dispersa y la guardas. Sin embargo, esto es sólo la mitad del asunto. Imagino que ya te habrás dado cuenta de que puedes forzar esa liberación de esencia hasta el punto de robarla completamente de su portador. -Nitzune asintió sin mucho orgullo- Esto sucede porque tu cuerpo reacciona al peligro, puede que sea por un desequilibrio demasiado fuerte en tus emociones o en el caso que sufras mucho daño en poco tiempo, más del que eres capaz de curar automáticamente; puedes llegar a controlarlo con meditación y mucho autocontrol, pero te advierto que no es un camino fácil. Si quieres controlarlo, tendrás que dejar de temerle, rendirte en el intento de suprimirlo, por mucho que te esfuerces, jamás lograras que se quede adentro, es parte de lo que eres, así que acéptalo.

-No quiero, ¿Por qué tendría que aceptar algo que podría lastimar a quienes estimo?

-Porque si sigues negándolo y suprimiéndolo, se liberará con fuerza un día y nadie saldrá bien librado de eso. Eres joven, lo comprendo, tienes miedos y debilidades muy fuertes, te dejas llevar fácilmente por tus impulsos, no sabes cómo reaccionar a momentos de presión extrema, a veces no logras comprender tus propios sentimientos, todas esas cosas que sólo te hacen débil.

Nitzune se levantó e intentó encajarle un golpe en la cara a Nanashi. Él lo esquivó con facilidad.

-No hables como si me conocieras a fondo. Tú no sabes nada sobre mí ni como soy.

Nanashi sonrió.

\- ¿Estoy equivocado? Acabas de ceder a tus impulsos y tus emociones: tus ojos han cambiado.

Nitzune chistó disgustada cubriéndose con una mano el cobre de sus ojos. Tal vez Nanashi tenía razón.

-Nanashi, no necesito el sermón sobre cómo debo madurar, solamente dime que tengo que hacer para controlarlo.

Ella volvió a sentarse en el suelo, ¿Había perdido? ¿Seguía siendo sólo una niña aun después de todo lo que había vivido?

\- ¿Estas segura? Tengo que advertirte que no será nada fácil ni placentero.

-Ya dije que sí, lo que sea necesario.

Nitzune lo miró fijamente. El mayor notó la determinación en esos orbes negros como el carbón.

-Está bien. Empecemos de nuevo. Quedó claro que no guardas chakra, tú almacenas energía y esta energía puedes transformarla en chakra, así que, en teoría, si puedes absorber constantemente la esencia en el aire, jamás te quedaras sin chakra. Podrás aumentar la cantidad de chakra que eres capaz de manejar con entrenamiento como todos los demás ninjas, pero el hecho de que puedas reponerlo fácilmente es una gran ventaja en comparación.

-Comprendo esa parte, mi pregunta es ¿Qué tienen que ver los cambios físicos de mi cuerpo en todo esto?

-Lo sabrás en su momento.

Nitzune rodó lo ojos con fastidio, de antemano supuso que algo así ocurriría.

-Lo que haremos esta vez es que aprendas a controlar la trasformación de energía a chakra en tu cuerpo. Cierra los ojos y concéntrate: existe algo dentro de ti que se siente diferente, algo acumulado en medio de todo que lentamente fluye hacia afuera, ese centro es donde guardas la esencia. Esta construcción te ayudara a llegar allí más fácil, te dejare sola así que intenta controlar ese flujo a tu voluntad. En este momento tienes el chakra apenas necesario para no morir, intenta reponer lo que pierdes por los pilares, cuando te quedes sin energía obliga a tu cuerpo a reponerla con lo que te rodea, y así repite el ejercicio varias veces. Tu control sobre esto mejorará y la cantidad de energía que serás capaz de transformar y almacenar aumentará.

Nitzune vio la espalda de Nanashi alejarse y salir del círculo. Ella se quedó ahí sentada, bullía de emociones en constante choque. Respiró profundo y cerró los ojos.

 

Los abrió de nuevo. Un recinto amplio y vacío apareció frente a ella; el interior de su mente era menos interesante de lo que ella esperaba, dio unos pasos hacia el frente. Fuegos fatuos de un cobre muy brillante flotaron a su alrededor, el suelo bajo sus pies era una gruesa capa de hielo transparente que dejaba ver un enorme abismo de tinieblas debajo de ella. Caminó siguiendo el sendero que formaban las llamas, fue un recorrido bastante largo, la temperatura del lugar subía paulatinamente mientras ella se acercaba a lo que suponía el centro del que le había hablado Nanashi. Las llamas se apagaron cuando la luz en el horizonte marcó el camino a seguir.

 

Se sintió abrumada al estar cerca. Parecía un enorme recipiente de cristal que contenía una luz que ella ya había visto antes, aquella vez cuando casi no despierta y se llevó la energía de quienes estaban a su alrededor. El mismo sentimiento de felicidad y codicia llenó su pecho, pero esta vez, lo que estaba en frente de ella era totalmente suyo. Colocó una mano sobre la tibia superficie del recipiente, por sus paredes exteriores resbalaba la energía, Nitzune la sintió tocar su piel y luego disiparse por el lugar, la siguió hasta notar como pasaba de ser algo tibio que se deslizaba hacia el exterior para convertirse en chakra, una sensación entraña, puesto que fue ahí cuando descubrió que su chakra era frio como la escarcha de invierno.

Lo que quedaba por resolver era cómo sacar mayores cantidades de energía del recipiente. Apoyó la frente en el cristal, sonriendo ante lo agradable que era sentir su calidez. Todo eso era suyo ¿Verdad? Estaba dentro de su cuerpo así que podía disponer de eso como desease. El cristal se fue abriendo, dejando que mayores cantidades de luz salieran al exterior. Nitzune se sentó con la espalda apoyada en el recipiente: era un espectáculo maravilloso. La energía la veía como corrientes de fluido casi dorado que serpenteaban por el espacio hasta transformarse en una sustancia más pesada y más fría, después de eso podía sentir como su chakra le era arrebatado desde el exterior; no le importó, ahora tenía con que reponerlo tanto como quisiera. Respiró profundamente y comenzó a juguetear con la cantidad de flujo que dejaba salir, el recipiente parecía que no se vaciaba. Alternaba finos escapes de energía con cascadas salvajes de esencia que amenazaban con ahogarla y de nuevo lo cerraba hasta que solo salía un filamento por la ranura más pequeña.

 

 

Nanashi la observaba desde fuera del círculo. La menor llevaba doce horas sentada en medio de la construcción. Había comprendido muy bien sus instrucciones, los cristales de los pilares comenzaron a llenarse a un buen ritmo, si seguía así, pronto tendrían lo suficiente como para que _ella_ hiciera su aparición.

\- ¿Cuándo volverá Nit-chan?

La voz de Wanko lo arrebató de sus cálculos, Nanashi sonrió viendo como el joven miraba con impaciencia a la pequeña Nitzune. El pelinegro había aparecido de repente siguiendo a Yuruki, ella lo había llevado cuando su paciencia se rompió al oírlo quejarse durante horas sobre la ausencia de la menor.

-Pronto, ya ha vaciado y llenado el sistema cinco veces, cuando esté exhausta volverá en sí, por ahora lo mejor será dejarla entrenar en paz.

Wanko infló las mejillas, molesto, tenía hambre y había comenzado a soplar un viento frio; pero, se había prometido no moverse de ahí hasta que Nitzune volviera a mirarlo. Se acurrucó bajo un árbol cercano, flexionó las rodillas y colocó sobre ellas sus brazos para hacerle cuna a su cabeza. Así se quedó observando a la menor. El viento le movía los negros y largos cabellos a ella. Se preguntó si el frio no la afectaba, pronto la luna iluminaria por completo el lugar. Nanashi desvió sus ojos de los pilares para enfocarse en el joven.

-Wanko. -El aludido levantó las lobunas orejas en la dirección del castaño- Cuando Nitzune termine su entrenamiento y podamos traerla a _ella_ aquí, lo mejor será que recuperes rápido tu memoria y te vayas lejos de este lugar.

\- ¡No! Nunca dejare a Nit-chan, cuidare de ella como ella cuida de mí.

-Tal vez cuando esto termine, ella no siga siendo la misma. Todas las anteriores a ella cambiaron al enterarse de que clase de poder poseían, se volvieron codiciosas y sanguinarias; no esperes que Nitzune sea la misma al abrir los ojos.  

Wanko no entendía lo que le estaba diciendo Nanashi. Volvieron a mirar a Nitzune. La luna iluminó por completo el claro y la sombra de ella se extendió por el suelo tomando caprichosas formas en el terreno.

-Nit-chan seguirá siendo ella.

\- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

-Porque ella es buena y amable.

Nanashi miró a Wanko enternecido, ese pobre muchacho sin memoria se había enamorado sin saber quién era ella y sin recordar quien era él. Sería interesante ver cómo serían las cosas de ahora en adelante.


	14. Cuidados

 

Dieciséis horas. Nitzune llevaba dieciséis horas sin levantarse del lugar. Nanashi comenzó a preocuparse un poco, pero, si se metía en medio de la construcción en ese momento podía contaminar los cristales con su propio chakra. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar.

Wanko abrió los ojos lentamente, se había quedado dormido, aunque se prometió no hacerlo, un poco desorientado miró hacia los lados, seguía bajo el mismo árbol y Nitzune aún no había regresado. Miró a Nanashi, quien caminaba frente a él nerviosamente de izquierda a derecha observando los pilares, luego a Nitzune, de nuevo los pilares. Colocó ambas manos en el suelo para estirar la espalda, el pasto casi totalmente seco le hacía cosquillas en las palmas.  Tenía mucha hambre, se preguntó si la menor no tenía hambre en ese momento.

-Nanashi-san, Nit-chan no despierta.

-Lo sé.

-Debe tener hambre.

-Seguramente.

Nanashi tamborileaba con los dedos sobre su brazo, el pie derecho daba rápidos golpes en el suelo levantando una ligera nube de polvo del suelo reseco.

-Tal vez deba detener el entrenamiento.

Escuchó como Nanashi hablaba consigo mismo, aunque Wanko no entendía todo lo que estaba diciendo sabía que algo estaba mal.

-Si muere aquí, tendré que buscar a la siguiente. ¡Maldición! Tengo fe en ti, despierta de una vez.

Wanko apretó las manos. Nitzune no podía morir, ella despertaría en cualquier momento. Una figura apareció junto a ellos de repente.

\- ¿Qué demonios está haciendo Nitzune? La están buscando como locos los de la aldea.

Yuruki se había presentado con cara de pocos amigos. Wanko se erizó ante el susto, por poco y la pelirroja le pisa la cola. Nanashi le explicó la situación como mejor podía, sin embargo, la joven se llevó una gran sorpresa al enterarse de la habilidad especial de la menor.

-Ya, no quiero saber más del asunto. Solamente… solamente despiértela y que se dirija a la aldea.

-No es tan simple, nadie puede entrar en el círculo ahora.

Nanashi ni siquiera sonreía; había revisado, el flujo de chakra hacia los cristales había disminuido rápidamente. Nitzune estaba sobre esforzándose y había que traerla de vuelta rápido.

\- ¿No podemos entrar? Perfecto, despertémosla desde aquí entonces.

Yuruki se acercó a los arbustos cercanos, alargó la mano y agarró la de mejor volumen.

-Les aseguro que va a despertar con esto.

Sin decir más, lanzó la roca. Se escuchó el golpe seco de esta chocando contra el cráneo de la menor.

\- ¡Nitzune!

\- ¡Nit-chan!

Los dos chicos se pusieron blancos. El cuerpo de Nitzune se movió un poco, balanceándose de un lado a otro, seguidamente se derrumbó hacia atrás. Todo quedo en silencio.

\- ¡Nitzune, Despierta de una vez! ¡Desde anoche te están buscando!

En un milisegundo Nitzune estuvo erguida.

\- ¡Yuruki, Desgraciada! ¡Pudiste haberme matado con eso! ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?

La pelinegra se abalanzó contra Yuruki a grandes zancadas.

\- ¡Es casi medio día! ¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas permanecer aquí?

Nitzune dio un paso afuera del círculo, dispuesta a gritarle algún improperio a la mayor. Nanashi intentó detenerla, pero ya era muy tarde. La menor cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras una bocanada de sangre salía disparada de su boca.

\- ¡Nit-chan!

Wanko se lanzó a auxiliar a la menor, ella continuaba tosiendo sangre.

-La llevare al hospital. Tú, llévatelo a él de regreso a la casa.

Nanashi separó a Wanko de Nitzune y la tomó en brazos.

-Hecho. Wanko, nos vamos.

Pero el pelinegro se negaba a separarse de la pequeña. Nitzune le tomó la mano suavemente.

-Wanko, vete, yo estaré bien.

-Pero, Nit-chan…

-Vete, iré pronto. No le causes problemas a Yuruki.

Después de decir eso, Nitzune se desmayó. Wanko se quejó durante algunos momentos, sin embargo, al final tuvo que ceder. Ambas parejas se separaron.

 

\- ¡¿Pero que estabas haciendo?!

Shizune se veía molesta, atendió de emergencia a la menor, quien ya estaba estable, aunque no en las mejores condiciones.

\- ¿Tsunade-sama sabía de esto? Llevar tu cuerpo hasta este estado - se giró hacia Nanashi- ¡Casi muere! ¿Qué clase de maestro eres tú?

Nanashi y la menor se quedaron callados. Shizune respiró varias veces.

-Tendré que informarle a Tsunade-sama sobre lo ocurrido. Por favor, de verdad, por favor quédate aquí durante un tiempo, esta vez no permitiré que te vayas al siguiente día, ¡Aunque tenga que amarrarte a la cama!

No dejó que nadie dijera nada. Shizune se fue dando un portazo al salir. Nanashi le preguntó a Nitzune a qué se refería la castaña con “esta vez”.

-Cada tanto tengo que venir al hospital por sobre exigirme en las misiones o los entrenamientos, como puedo curarme con facilidad tiendo a escaparme al siguiente día del hospital; es normal, si me siento bien no debería estar ocupando una cama que le podría servir a alguien más. Aunque, esta vez lo mejor será que me quede aquí.

-Pienso lo mismo.

-Sólo quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar, eso es todo.

Nitzune tensó la sabana con sus manos sobre sus piernas, la cama era cómoda. Cuando despertó se encontró acostada en la habitación blanca, que parecía que ya tenían reservada especialmente para ella.

-No es malo que te esforzaras, pero debes aprender el límite, ser codiciosa es malo. Tu cuerpo no es indestructible, incluso si se pueda curar casi de inmediato.

Nanashi hablaba con preocupación, con una mano sobre la frente de Nitzune apartó el mechón de su cara, ahí en su frente estaba hasta hace poco tiempo la herida que le había causado la roca, naturalmente ya había desaparecido.

-Pero…era divertido.

La menor hizo un puchero. Nanashi la miró seriamente, ella comenzaba a acostumbrarse a sus habilidades.

-Muy bien -Sakura entró por la puerta con una bandeja en las manos -Shizune-san me dejó a cargo de ti.

Con una sonrisa mostró la jeringa. Nitzune se volvió tan blanca como el papel, acababa de recordar porque no le gustaba quedarse en el hospital.

 

Con un par de contratiempos lograron llegar a la casa sin ser descubiertos, Wanko era terriblemente difícil de esconder de día. Yuruki cerró la puerta con un suspiro, ahora estaban a salvo. Miró al joven. Él se sentó en la sala con la cabeza gacha.

-Nitzune estará bien, esa mocosa es bastante resistente.

No sabía por qué intentaba animarlo. Wanko la observó gimoteando. Yuruki rodó los ojos.

-Vamos, comamos algo mientras esperamos.

-Nit-chan no va a morir ¿Verdad?

-Por supuesto que no, ella es demasiado terca como para morir. Estará bien pronto.

Yuruki se limpió el sudor que le corría por la frente con el dorso de la mano. Ese sería un día de mucho calor.

-Anda, tú no has comido nada.

Ambos comieron hasta estar satisfechos. Luego el sueño se apoderó del pelinegro.

-Vete al cuarto a dormir, es mejor que tenerte extendido por toda la sala.

Wanko estaba a punto de decir algo cuando tocaron la puerta. Yuruki le hizo señas para que guardara silencio.

\- ¿Quién es?

Preguntó ella, del otro lado de la puerta hubo silencio unos segundos.

-Soy Sasuke, abre.

A Yuruki se le detuvo el corazón, metió como pudo a Wanko en el cuarto, exigiéndole que no hiciera ruido ni saliera. El joven, recordando lo que le había pedido Nitzune, obedeció. La pelirroja abrió la puerta.

-Nitzune no está aquí.

-Lo imagine, cuando hay tanto ajetreo alrededor del hospital es porque ella está ahí.

Yuruki lo miró a los ojos.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Déjame pasar.

Eso era más una orden que una petición. Yuruki abrió la puerta a regañadientes, conociendo como era Sasuke, era inútil decirle que no. El azabache entró en silencio y se sentó en la sala, junto a la ventana que daba hacia el callejón.

-Este apartamento es muy pequeño.

Comentó de la nada. Yuruki dio un rápido vistazo a la puerta del cuarto.

-Lo es, y es aún más pequeño cuando se comparte.

-Era más cómodo el mío ¿no crees?

Yuruki fue a la cocina por té. Cuando regresó le tendió uno a él. Se sentó apoyada en la pared que dividía la sala y el cuarto. Bebió del suyo.

-Más grande: sí; más cómodo: no. No tiendes idea de lo difícil que era para mí compartir casa con un ex miembro de Akatsuki.  

-Mi hermano ya no tiene nada que ver con ese grupo.

-No dije lo contrario, sólo que era difícil vivir junto a él: casi no habla, se la pasa en su cuarto y no sale mucho, eran incomodas las veces que me cruzaba con él.

Sasuke enfocó la vista en el cielo. Por supuesto que era incomodo, incluso para él seguía siendo así aun después de todo ese tiempo, pero, años de relación no se recuperan en un par de meses, mucho menos después de todo lo ocurrido.

-Terminas por acostumbrarte.

Yuruki miró a Sasuke. Él bebía lentamente la infusión.

\- ¿Crees que está bien? Es decir, él se veía a veces como en otro mundo.

-No lo sé, son pocas la veces que puedo hablar con el más allá de tres oraciones. Imagino que no lo está; pero, no sé qué más hacer. Para mí también es incómodo.

Yuruki no contestó eso, claro que tenía que ser incomodo vivir con tu hermano que supuestamente estaba muerto. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, pero para ellos no era raro, la presencia del otro no los molestaba; cuando vivían bajo el mismo techo era normal que estuvieran en ese estado: en silencio y cada uno pensando en sus cosas, sin incordiar al otro ni sentirse presionados, era aceptable.

-Yuruki.

\- ¿Hm?

\- ¿Ella está bien?

Yuruki sintió un deja vu. Nitzune preocupaba a mucha gente últimamente. 

-Lo está. Vive metida en problemas que ella misma se busca, pero sabe salir de ellos.

-Veo que se llevan mejor.

-Al menos ya no intentamos asesinarnos mutuamente.

Sasuke la miró incrédulo, en un principio, a ellas dos no les daba más de una semana. Yuruki siguió hablando.

-Ya sabes, ella es como el rubio, se te mete a la fuerza hasta que ya no te la puedes quitar de encima.

Sasuke mostró una sonrisa ladina.

-Así que son amigas. 

-No te apresures, yo no he dicho eso. Sasuke, dime una cosa ¿Tu estas interesado en esa enana?

\- ¿Qué?

A Sasuke esa pregunta lo tomó desubicado.

-No te hagas el tonto, te estoy preguntando si te gusta.

\- ¿Para qué quieres saber tal cosa? No es de tu incumbencia.

Ahora era Yuruki quien sonreía.

-Vamos, eres Uchiha Sasuke: la mitad de las mujeres de la aldea se mueren por ti y la otra mitad por lo menos suspiran al verte pasar, aun así, sólo muestras algún interés por una chica si se trata de ella. No soy la única que lo ha notado.

\- ¿Y tú qué? Recuerdo que recién llegada estabas todo el tiempo tras el idiota de Naruto.

Yuruki se ruborizó un poco.

-Acepto que me sentía atraída por él en un comienzo, pero luego, no lo sé, supongo que fue sólo un gusto momentáneo, ya no lo veo igual.  Pero no me cambies el tema, estábamos hablando de ti, aunque Naruto es otro que muestra interés por ella ¿Acaso están compitiendo?

-No seas ridícula, el idiota está detrás de Sakura desde que éramos niños.

La pelirroja cruzo las piernas, sentía una ligera molestia en el estómago.

-No lo sé Sasuke, las cosas cambian con el tiempo, el primer amor casi nunca sale bien, además, esos dos hacen buena pareja ¿No lo crees?

Yuruki sorprendió una fugaz mirada de ira en los ojos del azabache.

-Puede ser.

Susurró el joven. Yuruki se mostró interesada.

\- ¿Lo aceptas? Esos dos serian una pareja muy divertida, me pregunto qué pasaría si le diera una mano a Naruto y lo ayudara con Nitzune.

Otra fugaz muestra de enojo salió de los ojos negros de Sasuke.

-Dije que puede ser, no que ellos hicieran buena pareja. Puede ser que sienta interés por Nitzune.

Yuruki se quedó en blanco. Sasuke continúo hablando.

-Esa chica es interesante por muchos aspectos, además de tener un potencial de pelea bastante bueno, no es insoportable como muchas de las mujeres que conozco. Llevada por buen camino, puede llegar a ser bastante fuerte, incluso podría servirme para planes futuros.

Yuruki posó una mano en su vientre, tratando de controlar un poco el malestar.

-El joven Uchiha tiene gustos raros. Lo único que necesita una chica para generarte interés es que no esté revoloteándote como abeja, que gracioso ¿O acaso tienes algún fetiche con los gatos?  Escuche que la familia Uchiha tiene cierta simpatía con ellos.

Sasuke intentó fulminarla con la mirada. Él había dicho que Nitzune le generaba interés, tanto o más como se lo generaba la misma Yuruki. Ambas chicas, ante los ojos del azabache, tenían algo especial que ocultaban y él quería descubrirlo.

-Ahora tengo aún más ganas de ayudar al rubio- comentó la pelirroja - con todas las chicas tras de ti, será entretenido ver cómo te quitan a la única que te gusta.

Sasuke se levantó con una sonrisa socarrona, caminó hasta la puerta y se dispuso a irse, no sin antes decir una última cosa.

-Yuruki, de ser el caso, el único que sería capaz de enamorarla sería un Uchiha. Naruto es demasiado tonto como para hacerlo, incluso con ayuda.

Y cerró la puerta. Yuruki clavó los ojos en esta ¿Acaso Sasuke se daba por vencedor? Wanko salió del cuarto minutos después. La joven lo miró. Él haba escuchado todo.

-Cuidado Wanko, ahora sabes que hay dos chicos que te quieren quitar a “Nit-chan”.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño molesto. Por supuesto que eso nunca ocurriría. 

 

 

Nitzune sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda.

\- ¿Estas bien?

-Sí, sí. Creo que alguien está hablando de mí.

Nanashi rio por lo bajo. Después de muchas inyecciones, Nitzune ahora descansaba cómodamente en su cama, se quedaría allí un par de días más; después, continuarían entrenando.

-Al menos sabemos que esto nos adelantó trabajo; de ahora en adelante trabajaremos arduamente para que tu cuerpo sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar toda esa energía.

-Como digas, pero por ahora déjame descansar.

La menor acomodó la cabeza en la almohada. La puerta se abrió y por ahí entro una cabeza rubia.

\- ¡Nitzu-chan! ¿Estás bien? Escuche que estabas aquí por una emergencia.

Nitzune sonrió tranquilizando al rubio, quería descansar, pero la compañía de Naruto jamás le desagradaba.


	15. Descanso

 

Nitzune volvió a su hogar dos días después del incidente, con exigentes recomendaciones de que permaneciera en cama y descansara todo lo posible por lo menos una semana, a regañadientes ella aceptó. Wanko intentó llenarla de cuidados el tiempo que permanecía despierta, incluso se dejó esconder en todas las ocasiones que se recibía visita en la casa, aunque fue difícil ocultar los incesantes gruñidos que producía cuando estaban Sasuke o Naruto en el apartamento.

Al cuarto día, la pelinegra estuvo lo suficientemente reestablecida como para dar caminatas fuera de la casa. Pasaba las mañanas en casa junto a sus dos compañeros, las tardes caminando por la aldea junto a Nanashi, quien le explicaba nuevas cosas y la ayudaba con los proyectos que ella tenía para mejorar su equipo; ya por la noche volvía a casa con algunos libros nuevos, los cuales se estaban apilando de manera exagerada en la esquina del cuarto.

-Nitzune, si esto continua así, tendremos que empezar a dormir en la sala.

Yuruki extendía su futon para poder dormir. Wanko aún no tenía uno para él, así que compartía el de la menor.

-Pronto compraré una biblioteca, deja de preocuparte por eso, se han venido abajo sólo una vez.

-Sí, una vez, sobre mí.

La pelirroja miraba con rencor la pila de libros mientras se metía en el futon. A su lado, lo más lejos que permitía el reducido espacio de la habitación, Wanko ya dormía plácidamente abrazando sobreprotectoramente el cuerpo de la menor, quien se veía un tanto incomoda.

-Me gustaría tomarte una foto en este momento.

Se burló la mayor.

-Por favor, no me molestes ahora, no sé porque se ha vuelto tan…

\- ¿Celoso? Debe ser porque siente que su dueña lo deja a un lado por las tardes.

Nitzune se zafó del agarre del joven cuidando de no despertarlo. Se ubicó cómodamente entre las sabanas sintiendo como el sueño la invitaba a quedarse dormida de inmediato.

-No soy su dueña. Él no es un perro, sólo está confundido, cuando sus recuerdos vuelvan…bueno, cuando recupere su memoria…él…

La menor miró el vacío del techo preocupada. Yuruki notó ese cambio en su voz y suspiró.

\- ¿Estas angustiada por eso? ¿Qué tan malo puede ser Wanko en realidad?

-No lo sé, eso es lo que me preocupa.

La pelirroja se quedó en silencio. Pasaron los minutos sin que ninguna de las dos hablara, aunque tampoco podían dormir.

-Yuruki.

\- ¿Hmm?

\- ¿Crees que estemos haciendo lo correcto manteniéndolo escondido?

La mayor se volteó para verla. No sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

\- ¿Tú guardas algún secreto que nadie sabe?

Preguntó Yuruki. La menor le dio vueltas al asunto. Claro que tenía uno, su origen era un secreto inmenso.

-Creo que sí.

\- ¿Te parece que está bien mantenerlo así?

-No, pero, considero que es lo mejor.

-Esta situación es igual. No me parece que debamos mantenerlo aquí a escondidas de todos, pero, es lo mejor por ahora.

Nitzune aceptó ese argumento. Volvieron a quedarse en silencio unos minutos hasta que la pelinegra volvió a hablar.

-Yuruki.

\- ¿Qué es ahora?

\- ¿Tú tienes de ese tipo de secretos?

-Por supuesto, tengo muchos así.

Minutos después, todos estaban profundamente dormidos.

 

Nitzune despertó sintiendo un conocido peso encima; ella sabía que abriría los ojos y se encontraría con que Wanko la abrazaba cariñosamente, como las últimas mañanas. Sin muchas ganas de levantarse del cálido lecho decidió mantenerse con los ojos cerrados, tal vez volvería a dormirse pronto. El sonido de alguien abriendo la puerta corrediza de vidrio que daba hacia el balcón de la casa le molestó. Habló medio dormida.

-Yuruki, maldición, es muy temprano para salir al balcón, cierra la puerta, se van a meter moscas al cuarto.

\- ¿Qué? Déjame dormir, yo no me he levantado, dile a Wanko que no salga, alguien podría verlo.

-Wanko está a mi lado.

El sonido se detuvo y ambas volvieron a acomodarse. _No, esperen un segundo…_ el mismo pensamiento cruzó la mente de las dos jóvenes. Abrieron los ojos, presas del pánico, en la puerta del balcón, con el rostro lleno de sorpresa, estaba de pie Kakashi, sosteniendo lo que parecía una bolsa con comida.

-Chicas… ¿Quién es…?

\- ¡Kakashi-sensei! Le he dicho que no puede entrar así a la casa de Nitzu-chan y…

Para completar el cuadro, Naruto apareció detrás del peligris. Nadie dijo nada durante unos momentos, todos estaban en blanco sin saber cómo reaccionar. La primera en moverse fue Yuruki: se cubrió hasta la cabeza con la manta, sacó una mano por debajo y señaló a la menor.

\- ¡Todo fue su idea!

\- ¡Yuruki!

Nitzune la reprendió con un grito.

-Nit-chan…es muy temprano, quedémonos un rato más durmiendo.

Wanko, sin saber nada de lo que pasaba, arrastró a la menor junto a él, aprisionándola en un comprometedor abrazo. Nitzune sintió ganas de salir corriendo.

 

\- ¿¡Cuánto tiempo pretendían mantenerlo en secreto!?

Tsunade no usaba ese tono desde la “pequeña” explosión que Nitzune había causado en el laboratorio meses atrás, definitivamente estaban metidas en serios problemas.

-Un poco más que esto la verdad.

Yuruki habló por lo bajo. No pasó mucho antes de que las llamaran junto a Wanko a la oficina de la hokage. Ambas estaban de pie frente a la rubia, Wanko escondido firmemente detrás del pequeño cuerpo de Nitzune. Kakashi estaba a un lado de la puerta observando la situación, sólo pensaba llevarle algo de comer a las jóvenes, no se imaginaba tal escena en el cuarto. De alguna manera, Naruto también logró colarse en la oficina, y, sin saber exactamente en qué momento se enteró, Sasuke también hizo acto de presencia en el lugar.

\- ¿Por qué están ellos aquí?

Nitzune habló en un susurro apenas audible para Yuruki, mientras, Tsunade seguía desarrollando una larga de reclamos y regaños. Mantuvieron una ligera conversación así.

-No lo sé, son un par de curiosos. Bueno, Naruto vio como estabas acaramelada esta mañana con Wanko, pero no sé qué hace Sasuke aquí.

\- ¿“Acaramelada”? Me estaba abrazando y ya.

-Oh si, abrazo, en la misma cama, tú en un micro pijama y él en ropa interior, una escena de todos los días.

\- ¿Es mi culpa? Tú debiste poner el seguro de la puerta anoche.

-A mí no me digas…

\- ¡ESCUCHEN USTEDES DOS!

Se sintió como la oficina entera tembló por ese grito. Wanko intentó esconderse aún más tras la menor.

-Tsunade-sama - comenzó a hablar Nitzune - fue mi culpa, yo fui quien lo trajo a la aldea y decidí esconderlo en vez de avisarle. Lo lamento, pero, en el momento ya no sabía que más hacer, pensé que era lo mejor.

\- ¿Lo mejor para quién? ¿Para él? ¿Para ti? Y tú. Yuruki, ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

-No tengo porque rendir informes aquí de todo lo que veo, no veía problema en que lo mantuviese en la casa, no sé porque se alteran tanto por esto.

Yuruki, cruzada de brazos, mantenía una mirada desafiante ante la líder. Nitzune suspiró, esa actitud rebelde de la pelirroja las metería en más problemas de los que ya tenían.

-Tsunade-sama, un momento -Nitzune interrumpió antes de que la rubia explotara por completo- ya le dije que fue mi culpa, no fue la mejor decisión que pude tomar; debí avisarle a usted, pero, bueno, no tengo nada con lo que excusarme; sin embargo, no podía dejar a Wanko tirado en el bosque.

\- ¿Wanko?

A los presentes se les formó una enorme interrogante. Nitzune se sintió un poco presionada, ahora tendría que explicar el resto.

-No es que ese sea su nombre, lo que pasa es que…

La menor dudó en sus palabras. Yuruki rechistó y resumió todo en dos frases.

-El cachorrito de Nitzune no tiene memoria de nada. Por eso decidimos llamarlo así por ahora.

 Un ambiente áspero se formó con el silencio de la hokage. Finalmente se enderezó en su silla y habló

-Todos, afuera, necesito hablar con Nitzune a solas.

Fugaces miradas rebotaron por toda la habitación. Las cinco personas abandonaron el lugar, Yuruki por poco tuvo que arrastrar a Wanko fuera, dejaron a la pelinegra ahí, conscientes de que le esperaba un buen regaño.

-Nit-chan…

Wanko se pegó a la puerta, a sus ojos, la rubia parecía que iba a hacerle daño a la pequeña. Yuruki lo jaló de la entrada de la oficina y lo obligó a quedarse quieto. Naruto fue el primero en acercarse.

-Cielos, este sujeto es enorme.

-Y eso que tú no lo viste hace dos días.

Yuruki se rio un poco. El rubio se sintió algo perdido con el comentario de la pelirroja, rápidamente lo dejó pasar.

-Yuki-chan ¿Quién es él?

Wanko miró al rubio con mucha curiosidad, desde su llegada a la aldea, las únicas personas a las que conocía eran: Yuruki, Nanashi y Nitzune. Ver a alguien nuevo lo emocionaba un poco.

\- ¿“Yuki-chan”?

Naruto no pudo evitar soltar una risilla, Yuruki repartió miradas asesinas a ambos jóvenes rápidamente.

-Nada de Yuki-chan. Wanko: este rubio hiperactivo es Uzumaki Naruto. El hombre con la máscara es Hatake Kakashi, el chico que esta con él es Uchiha Sasuke y la rubia que acaba de reñirnos es Senju Tsunade, ella es la líder de esta aldea.

La buena actitud que tenía el joven pelinegro se esfumó al escuchar los nombres, ellos eran los que querían arrebatarle a Nit-chan. Pronto Kakashi y Sasuke también se sumaron a la conversación. Para el joven Uchiha fue chocante descubrir que la ropa que llevaba puesta Wanko, era la misma que él había ayudado a escoger a Nitzune días atrás.

-Así que este es el amigo de Nitzune.

Comentó mirando a Wanko de soslayo. Sasuke sintió un malestar, además de que este nuevo sujeto era, por mucho, más alto que él, según lo que le había contado Kakashi minutos atrás, había compartido el lecho de la menor durante todos estos días. Está bien, era alguien grande, pero por su actitud no parecía ninguna amenaza; Wanko era solo un gigante manso. Eso pensó al menos hasta que notó la mirada del pelinegro, no podía estar seguro, pero le parecía que el chico nuevo los miraba, a Naruto y a él, con un odio infantil.

Naruto parecía no notar la mirada del pelinegro, estaba más intrigado por la cola y orejas de Wanko. Le dio varias vueltas observando cómo se movía la tupida y larga cola. Incluso se aventuró a agarrarla, lo único que consiguió con eso fue un fuerte gruñido de Wanko.

\- ¡No la toques!

-P-Perdón.

Naruto retrocedió un paso, eso había sido igual a que un perro te amenazara.

-Yuruki -Habló Kakashi - ¿No saben absolutamente nada de él en verdad?

-Nada, no recuerda ni su nombre, cuando Nitzune lo trajo estaba cubierto de heridas y quemaduras, yo sólo sé que tiene esas orejas igual que la pequeña y que por alguna razón se la pasa detrás de ella.

-Eso no es razón suficiente para que compartan una cama.

Sasuke se permitió hablar. Yuruki sonrió socarronamente.

-No había más en la casa, además ¿Qué importa? Es inocente como un infante, dudo que sepa siquiera lo que es un beso. Pero espera, la pregunta aquí es ¿Cómo te enteraste de esto?

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos con las cejas muy juntas, eso no era una buena excusa.

-El idiota que pusieron como reemplazo mío en el equipo siete me lo dijo, al parecer pasaba cerca cuando ocurrió todo. Y no es muy difícil notar a alguien de casi metro noventa con orejas y cola de perro.

-Lobo.

Wanko interrumpió.

\- ¿Qué?

-Nit-chan dice que son más como las de un lobo, no un perro.

Wanko mantenía la mirada lo más seria que se podía permitir. Yuruki se contuvo para no reír, un Wanko celoso era lo más divertido que había visto en mucho tiempo.

 

 

-Entenderás, Nitzune, que no puedo pasar esto por alto. Sin importar lo que hayas considerado mejor, lo que hiciste fue traer un intruso a la aldea.

Nitzune se mantenía callada, con las manos juntas frente a ella y la cabeza agachada. Ella ya lo sabía.

-Pero él no es malo.

-No lo sabemos. Dices que ha perdido la memoria, cuando la recupere ¿Qué pasará? Tú no sabes cómo es en verdad, puede que sea un enemigo.

Tsunade vio como la menor bajaba la mirada. Por supuesto que Nitzune tenía clara esa posibilidad.

-Eso quiere decir que… ¿Va a ordenar sacarlo de la aldea? Porque si es así, yo…

-Cálmate, no he dicho eso. Aún no he decidido que hacer.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. Nitzune apretaba las manos con fuerza, ella lo había traído, era su responsabilidad, si él debía irse entonces ella lo acompañaría, no podía dejarlo sólo en su estado.

-Nitzune - La aludida levantó la cabeza -Si estas dispuesta a hacerte responsable de sus acciones, podrá quedarse, al menos hasta que recupere su memoria, en ese momento decidiremos que hacer dependiendo de quién sea él.

La emoción fue mayor que el autocontrol de la pelinegra, las orejas y la cola salieron rápidamente.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Tsunade-sama! ¡Gracias!

-Cálmate un poco, recuerda que tendrás que mantenerlo vigilado.

\- ¡Lo hare!

-Y debes informarme de todo lo que pase, tanto con él como contigo.

\- ¡Lo prometo!

La rubia suspiró, poco faltaba para que Nitzune se lanzara a abrazarle.

-Confió en ti, puedes irte. Rellena un formulario donde lo ingreses como visitante en la aldea.

\- ¡Si!

Nitzune dio media vuelta con una sonrisa radiante.

-Una cosa más. Nitzune, dile a Yuruki que se pase por el hospital en estos días.

\- ¿Ah? Sí, claro, se lo diré Tsunade-sama.  Con permiso, me retiro.

Finalmente, con una reverencia, Nitzune abandonó la oficina, sentía que un peso se había liberado de sus hombros. Cerró la puerta tras ella, impaciente por contarles las buenas noticias a todos.

\- ¡No! ¡Nit-chan es mía! ¡Me gusta! ¡No voy a dártela!

\- ¿Eh?

En cuanto Wanko la vio, dejó de discutir con Naruto. Se abalanzó sobre ella y la levantó del suelo en un abrazo.

\- ¡Es mía!

-Chicos ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

Fue lo único que logró articular la pelinegra. No había estado ausente tanto tiempo como para que ocurriera algo malo ¿O sí?


	16. El laboratorio

 

-Sólo fue una broma.

Naruto comenzó a hablar un tanto incomodo, no esperaba tal reacción del pelinegro, mucho menos que se abalanzara así sobre Nitzune al verla. Lo que más le sorprendía era la facilidad que tenía Wanko para tocar a la menor.

-Wanko, bájame ¿Qué ocurrió aquí? Wanko, te digo que me bajes.

Nitzune trataba de calmar al pelinegro, quien sin soltarla ni bajarla, mantenía la cabeza escondida en el pecho de ella. Se vieron miradas incomodas hacia ese acto.

\- ¡No! Nit-chan es mía, no voy a dejar que nadie se la lleve.

Nitzune más avergonzada que enojada le dedicó una mirada a Yuruki, exigiendo una explicación.  La pellirroja se tragó la carcajada que intentaba salir para hablar.

-Naruto bromeó con que te “raptaría” un rato para poder entrenar, y ya vez, así reaccionó tu perrito.

La menor rechistó, ahora estaba más enojada que avergonzada, aún había personas pasando por los pasillos, y se estaban acumulando para mirar la escena.

-Wanko, bájame ya.

\- ¡No!

-Naruto no lo decía en serio. Bájame.

\- ¡No quiero!

\- ¡Wanko!

\- ¡Eres mía!

Y por primera vez, Nitzune levantó la mano contra el pelinegro, descargó un golpe en su cabeza que, si bien no le lastimó, lo sorprendió. Inmediatamente él la soltó. Bastaron un par de miradas color cobre alrededor para que los mirones desaparecieran.

\- ¿Nit-chan?

El mayor tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, con ambas manos sobre su cabeza, las orejas y la cola gachas, buscaba una razón para haber sido castigado. El silencio lleno el pasillo; Yuruki no se podía creer que la menor hubiera levantado la mano contra Wanko; Sasuke, Naruto y Kakashi simplemente no sabían que decir. La pequeña se giró para encarar al pelinegro.

-Nada de Nit-chan, si te digo que me bajes, me bajas.

-Pero él…

\- ¡Sólo estaba bromeando! -Nitzune levantó la voz- Le prometí ir a entrenar con él cuando estuviera en condiciones. Ahora ¿Qué es eso de que soy tuya? ¿De dónde demonios sacaste eso?

Wanko bajó la mirada triste, la última persona que él deseaba que le riñera, lo estaba haciendo, incluso mantenía sus ojos de color cobre. Se quedó en silencio con las orejas agachadas. Nitzune respiró profundo, sus ojos volvieron a tornarse oscuros. habló a sus acompañantes.

-Lamento lo ocurrido. Me encargaré de que no lo vuelva a hacer.

Sasuke intercambió fugaces miradas con el rubio. Muy en el fondo, ambos chicos sentían cierta satisfacción al ver que la relación de ellos dos no era tan cercana en realidad.

 

Todos salieron del edificio después de que la rubia salió echa una furia de la oficina por todo el ruido. Ya en las calles de la aldea, Kakashi se despidió, Nitzune acordó verlo en otra ocasión para explicarle mejor todo.

-Ya que esto está resuelto. Me voy a la casa. Nitzune, te encargo el resto.

Yuruki se despidió rápidamente, con cierta urgencia en sus movimientos.

\- ¿Estas segura? No has salido en días, un paseo por la aldea no te vendrá mal.

Nitzune intentó detenerla. Bien, no es que quisiera salir como amigas con ella, pero usualmente la veía pálida y cansada. La mayor realizó un movimiento vago con la mano e igualmente se fue. Nitzune se le quedó mirando unos momentos con algo parecido a la preocupación en su pecho.

-Nitzu-chan.

La menor se giró para ver a Naruto. Él le señaló un punto al que miraba junto al azabache. Nitzune siguió la ruta que indicaba el índice del rubio para encontrarse con que Wanko estaba rodeado de un montón de jovencitas, y otras no tan jovencitas, que pululaban alrededor de él tratando de llamar su atención; Wanko, que sobresalía por su altura no les prestaba mucha atención, aún mantenía esa mirada triste hacia la menor, buscando atención.

Nitzune se llevó la mano a la frente; la cabeza amenazaba con empezar a dolerle, no tenía ganas de lidiar ahora con un grupo de fanáticas.

\- ¡Que lindas orejas! ¿Son reales?

\- ¿No tienes dónde ir? Puedes quedarte en mi casa si así lo deseas.

\- ¡Es tan lindo! Como un perro enorme y tierno.

-Es un lobo.

Nitzune interrumpió el barullo de griticos y adulaciones, las chicas voltearon a mirarla. Le menor mantenía en alto las orejas y la cola, esta última se veía un poco erizada.

\- ¡Ah! Tú eres la ninja-gato de la que he oído hablar.

Una mujer, que se veía casi rondando los treinta comenzó a hablar.

-Mi nombre es Nitzune.

“La ninja-gato”; tenían suerte de que Nitzune no estaban de tan mal humor, de no ser así… la pelinegra miró a Wanko y le habló con tono dulce.

-Hey, vámonos. Aún tenemos cosas que hacer.

-Nit-chan.

Wanko levantó las orejas y la cola se movió frenéticamente de un lado a otro. Inmediatamente quiso irse con Nitzune. Alguien le agarró del brazo.

\- ¿Tienen que irse? Al menos déjanos saber su nombre.

\- ¿Eres su hermana o algo así? Él puede quedarse un rato más ¿No?

Esa moción fue secundada por todo el grupito, que no superaba las seis féminas, Nitzune esbozó una sonrisa.

-No, no soy su hermana, y no, no podemos quedarnos. Si fueras tan amable de soltarlo, debemos irnos ya. 

La que sostenía al pelinegro era la misma casi treintona que la había llamado de esa manera tan molesta. Todas eran más altas que Nitzune, por un buen tramo de diferencia, y la miraban con cierto desdén. Nitzune hizo más dulce su sonrisa. Con un gesto le indicó a Wanko que cerrara los ojos, este obedeció casi de inmediato. Los ojos de Nitzune se aclararon y tomaron el color del cobre, sus pupilas se estiraron hasta asemejarse a las de un felino en medio de la furia. Varias piernas temblaron de miedo.

-No quiero repetir esto una vez más. Debemos irnos ¿Serias tan gentil de soltarlo?

Nitzune pasó la mirada por todas e Inmediatamente ellas retrocedieron varios pasos. La pelinegra cambio sus ojos justo en el momento en que Wanko abría los de él.

\- ¿Nos vamos?

Wanko asintió son una sonrisa. Las mujeres se le quedaron mirando, cada una desde el lugar a donde había corrido despavoridas. Vieron como Nitzune se acercó a Sasuke y Naruto y se hundieron en su envidia ¿Exactamente quién era Nitzune como para poder relacionarse tan bien con esos tres chicos tan apuestos?

-Quien lo diría, eres celosa.

Sasuke hizo burla de lo que acababa de ver. Nitzune lo miró y soltó una risilla.

-Son una molestia, igual las que están siempre detrás de ti. Me encantó ver su cara de pánico.

-La próxima vez que me rodeen a mí, podrías también espantarlas así.

-Claro, claro.

Nitzune quiso desembarazarse de los dos chicos, pero, insistieron tanto en saber toda la historia de Wanko que no tuvo más opción que permitirles acompañarla mientras ella les relataba lo sucedido en ese bosque lejano.

-Y eso es todo, lo traje aquí y lo escondí durante estos días.

Sasuke y Naruto se quedaron callados un segundo, la historia que Nitzune les contó era increíble; miraron a Wanko con curiosidad, sería interesante saber quién era en realidad.

-Nit-chan ¿Adónde vamos?

Wanko se permitió hablar. Llevaban unos minutos caminando por las calles de la aldea, internándose hasta llegar a un sector especial donde se construyeron especies de bodegas, que servían a veces para los negocios comerciales, y otras veces como lugares de almacenaje. 

-Nos dirigimos a mi “laboratorio”, aunque, más que eso, es mejor llamarlo mi taller.

Los tres chicos quedaron con la interrogante. Caminaron un par de cuadras más, doblaron por una esquina y un callejón sin salida se presentó frente a ellos. Al fondo, una escalera en espiral comunicaba el suelo con los pisos superiores de un edifico de tres plantas. Subieron hasta la última, en ella había un pasillo con dos puertas, pasaron de largo por la primera y en la segunda Nitzune se detuvo, sacó una pequeña llave de su bolsillo.

-La puerta de al lado es una bodega de materiales que sobraron de la construcción del edificio. Cobré un par de favores e hice un par de encargos y el dueño del edificio me permitió quedarme con este espacio.

\- ¿Un par de favores?

Sasuke no dudó en lanzar la pregunta.

-No es por alardear, pero ya algunas personas en la aldea saben que me entretengo creando cosas útiles a partir de las plantas y esas cosas. Había un sujeto que tenía problemas de…energía y lo ayudé con un producto especial, resultó ser socio del dueño del edificio, así que fue fácil conseguirlo, además el sector no es residencial, si ocurre algún accidente nadie saldrá herido.

-Nitzu-chan, acaso ¿Tienes un negocio ilícito aquí?

Naruto se veía realmente alarmado. Nitzune dejó escapar una risa divertida.

-Por supuesto que no, nunca cobro dinero, y lo que me piden son en su mayoría cosas como perfumes, bálsamos, ungüentos y cremas. Aunque sería buen idea venderlos…

Con esa última idea dejándole en que pesar, Nitzune abrió la puerta. El lugar a lo mucho medía nueve metros cuadrados; una pared estaba atestada de libros, pergaminos y papeles en una gran biblioteca de madera; en la pared opuesta una gran mesa de metal exhibía algunas herramientas de laboratorio, si bien no eran muchas, Nitzune sabia darles un buen uso. Había varios estantes en las paredes con frasquitos vacíos y tubos de ensayo, en la mitad del recinto, una mesa tenía un enorme pergamino extendido sobre ella, en él se podía ver una intricada serie de símbolos y figuras; sobre el mismo papel retozaban, en un orden casi milimétrico, una buena cantidad de frascos, recipientes, bolsas pequeñas y otros objetos. Todo se mantenía en un muy buen orden, claro, si se ignoraba el hecho de que en el suelo había bolsas llenas de hojas, raíces y plantas diversas; incluso colgaban algunas sembradas en macetas junto al ventanal de la pared frente a la puerta de entrada. A un lado de esta última, un pequeño horno, lo que parecía ser un lugar para refrigerar y un lavamanos completaban el recinto.

Nitzune deslizó el vidrio para dejar que el lugar se ventilara, el olor mezclado de las plantas podía llegar a marearle. Se giró hacia sus acompañantes, el viento que entraba le revolvía el cabello gentilmente.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué les parece?

\- ¡Es increíble!

Exclamó Naruto mirando hacia todos los lugares.

-Tienes mucho tiempo libre aparentemente.

Sasuke no mostró ninguna expresión, pero sí dio una vuelta por el lugar. Wanko también se permitió caminar, al menos lo que el reducido espacio le permitía; sacó la cabeza por el ventanal.

\- ¡Nit-chan! ¡Puedo ver a Yuki-chan desde aquí!

Todos voltearon a ver, era cierto, desde la ventana del laboratorio podía verse la casa donde vivía Nitzune.

-Lo sé, por eso también me gusta, puedo ir y volver cuando guste.

Los tres chicos enfocaron su atención en otras cosas. Nitzune en cambio, se concentró en lo que alcanzaba a vislumbrar de su casa: Yuruki había llegado al hogar y en ese momento estaba en el balcón mirando hacia la calle. De un momento a otro se metió muy rápido al departamento, por la lejanía, Nitzune no logró descubrir que había pasado, pero el movimiento fue tan repentino y agitado que no parecía que algo bueno hubiera ocurrido.

\- ¿Se habrá dejado algo al fuego en la cocina?

Se preguntó la menor. Un cristal se rompió tras ella con estrepito.

\- ¡Oh no! ¡Eso no! ¡No los traje aquí para que rompieran mis cosas!

Wanko y Naruto escondieron las manos detrás del cuerpo. Sasuke negó con la cabeza mientras hojeaba los libros de la menor.

Los cuatro se quedaron durante un rato más; mientras Nitzune terminaba algunas medicinas, Sasuke leía lo que le parecía interesante, por su parte, Naruto y Wanko parecían aburridos, pero no por eso con ánimo de marcharse.

-Nitzu-chan ¿Qué es esto de aquí?

Preguntó Naruto acercando la mano a un recipiente que contenía una pasta amarillenta.

-Un paralizante. No te recomiendo que lo toques.

El rubio alejó la mano tan rápido como pudo; era difícil saber que era nocivo y que era una simple crema humectante. Nitzune ni siquiera necesitaba mirar para tomar lo que necesitaba, con la memoria y su olfato podía moverse libremente en su laboratorio.

-Nitzune ¿De verdad has leído todo esto?

Sasuke paró la lectura un segundo, miraba toda la biblioteca con asombro, de alguna manera, la menor había logrado hacerse con libros muy interesantes, incluso investigaciones y trabajos de los científicos de la aldea.

-La gran mayoría, sobre todo lo que trae instructivos de preparaciones. Aunque, todavía me falta aprender mucho.

\- ¿Y de dónde los has sacado?

Sasuke tomó un pergamino, lo abrió y descubrió que contenía la explicación de cómo sacar toxinas de una flor en especial. Nitzune caminó hasta la biblioteca para sacar un libro, que ya sabía exactamente dónde estaba, lo tomó y volvió a la mesa mientras hablaba.

-De muchos lugares, viejas librerías en otras aldeas, he sacado copias de algunas de las investigaciones que se realizaron aquí en Konoha, tal vez tomé sin querer uno que otro libro en mis viajes. Algunos son regalos que me han dado. Aunque, creo que tendré que comprar otra biblioteca y traer los que tengo en casa.

Sasuke dejó el pergamino en su lugar, era impresionante lo que la pequeña había logrado en tan poco tiempo; en ese momento comprendió porque durante un tiempo Nitzune parecía no dormir, debió de haberse quedado despierta muchos días y noches leyendo todo el material, sin contar el tiempo que seguramente le llevó aprender a fabricar todo lo que estaba en ese cuarto.

-Nitzu-chan es increíble.

Comentó Naruto, Wanko también pensaba lo mismo. Cuando el pelinegro se aburrió de estar sentado en el suelo, se acercó a la menor, se inclinó hasta colocar su mentón en el hombro derecho de Nitzune y la abrazó gentilmente. La pequeña dio un respingo. Sasuke y Naruto lo miraron con el ceño fruncido, el azabache de una manera más intensa que el rubio.

\- Wanko, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Estoy aburrido, Nit-chan, salgamos a dar un paseo por el bosque.

\- No puedo, tengo que esperar a Nanashi. Wanko, vamos, no me dejas trabajar; si estas aburrido deberías irte a la casa, le harías compañía a Yuruki.  

-No quiero separarme de ti.

-Por favor, no digas cosas vergonzosas como esa. Mira, si estas aburrido, puedes ayudarme con algo importante.

El pelinegro levantó la esponjosa cola alegre.

\- ¿Ves ese recipiente de piedra de ahí? Toma esas hojas secas que están en la bolsa al lado de la puerta y aplástalas con el martillo hasta que sean un polvo, pero ten cuidado, hazlo despacio.

Wanko obedeció de inmediato, tomó lo que le indicaron y comenzó a macerar las hojas junto a la ventana, estaba feliz de poder serle de ayuda a la menor.

-Yo también quiero ayudar, Nitzu-chan, dime que hacer.

Naruto rápidamente se unió a la faena con una sonrisa amplia. Nitzune soltó lo que tenía en las manos y miro al rubio. Sonrió un poco, era la primera vez que recibía ayuda en el laboratorio, era agradable no estar sola en ese lugar.

-Está bien, veamos -la menor se inclinó y abrió unas puertas que habían debajo de la mesa, sacó una caja de un buen tamaño -Esta masa es una preparación para hacer píldoras de soldado que preparé ayer, ya debe estar lista para cocinar. Ven.

Nitzune tomó de la muñeca al rubio y lo llevó hasta el lavamanos.

-Primero que nada, tendremos que lavarnos, no podemos tocar algo que luego se comerá con las manos sucias.

La menor abrió la llave, hizo que el rubio metiera las manos en el agua y con el jabón que tenía a un lado comenzó a frotarle las manos para limpiarlo, con cuidado, con movimientos suaves. Naruto se puso un poco nervioso, las manos de Nitzune eran bastante cálidas y mucho más pequeñas que las de él a comparación. Un ligero rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas ¿Para la pelinegra era tan fácil tener un contacto físico con los demás o sólo era así con él? El esperaba que fuera la última opción.

-Listo. Perfectamente limpias; ahora, tomaremos pequeñas cantidades de la masa y haremos esferas con ellas.

-Claro.

Naruto llevaba una sonrisa atontada en el rostro, trabajó en lo que Nitzune le pidió manteniéndola.

\- Muy bien, cuando las cocine, te regalaré una bolsa llena de ellas.

La pelinegra esbozó una sonrisa; gracias a los chicos, había adelantado mucho trabajo.

\- No creo que sea necesario, no tengo buenos recuerdos del sabor de las píldoras de soldado. 

Un escalofrió recorrió al rubio al recordarlo; incluso Sasuke tuvo un mal recuerdo, él también había tenido que probar las píldoras de Sakura en algún momento. Nitzune tomó una pizca de la masa con el índice y se la ofreció al rubio.

-Por eso prefiero hacerlas yo misma, una vez Sakura me dio una y…no fue lindo.

Naruto volvió a sonrojarse un poco, pero gustoso abrió la boca para probar la masa, sin embargo, el azabache se le adelantó.

-Déjame probar eso.

Cerró los labios alrededor del dedo de la menor, apropiándose de la muestra que le pertenecía al rubio.

-Sabe a limón.

\- ¡Maldición Sasuke! ¡Era mío!

El joven Uchiha miró al rubio de soslayo triunfante.

-También dame una bolsa a mí.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Nit-chan! ¡Yo también quiero!

Wanko no tardó en pedir su porción, incluso demandó que también viniera directamente de la mano de Nitzune.

-Entiendo. Aquí tienes.

La pelinegra le ofreció una pequeña porción al mayor, obviamente con un dedo diferente al que Sasuke había usado. La lobuna cola del pelinegro se movió felizmente.

\- ¡Delicioso!

\- ¿Verdad que sí? También me gusta hacer que tengan sabor a chocolate.

-Nitzu-chan… ¿y yo?

Naruto tenía una mirada deprimida. Nitzune se rio al verlo. Con otro dedo tomó una pizca más de la masa y tocó gentilmente los labios del rubio con esta.

-Aquí tienes, di “ah”.

Naruto cerró los labios y tomó su muestra felizmente.

\- ¡Sabe muy bien! ¿De verdad me darás una bolsa sólo para mí?

-Por supuesto. Pero primero tenemos que terminarlas.

Naruto volvió al trabajo gustoso.

-Si es así, yo también quiero algo de eso.

Nanashi se paró en el marco de la ventana abierta, llevaba una sonrisa que se ensanchó aún más al ver a Sasuke y Naruto ahí.

\- ¡Nanashi! ¡La puerta! ¡Para algo existe la puerta!

Nitzune fue la primera en hablar. El castaño entró al laboratorio llevando un pergamino de gran tamaño bajó un brazo y un paquete alargado en la espalda.

-Lo siento, la siguiente vez tocaré.

Nitzune cruzó los brazos aceptando la intromisión. Después de todo Nanashi traía algo que ella necesitaba.

\- ¿Lo conseguiste?

-Por supuesto. Además de eso - el maestro se acercó a Nitzune y le colocó una mano sobre la cabeza - traigo un regalo para ti.


	17. Nuevo equipo

 

Nanashi no quiso decir nada sobre el pergamino ni tampoco sobre el misterioso regalo que tenía para la pequeña, se acordó revisar todo en cuanto Nitzune acabara con sus trabajos, esto incluía que Wanko y Naruto debían terminar rápido con lo que se habían ofrecido a realizar.

Una impaciencia poco usual invadió a la pelinegra. Incluso optó por trabajar a la par de un clon de sombra de ella misma; hubiera creado dos, de no ser por el hecho de que el lugar ya no daba abasto para otra persona. Nanashi se sentó a un lado de Wanko a ayudarlo con las hojas, Naruto se enfocó en terminar de formar las píldoras, tres bandejas llenas de pequeñas esferas fueron a parar al horno.  Fue la media hora más larga de la vida de la menor.

\- ¿Tanto quieres el regalo?

Preguntó Naruto al verla golpetear el suelo impaciente con el pie. Nitzune lo miró sutilmente, se mordía las uñas, nerviosa, su mente estaba agitada por la emoción, si lo que ella planeaba salía bien, sería un enorme avance.

-El supuesto regalo también me causa curiosidad, pero, yo lo que quiero es ver ese pergamino.

Sasuke se quedó leyendo todo el tiempo. Ya planeaba que futuros usos podía darles a las habilidades de Nitzune y sobre todo a sus creaciones, esa inventiva llevada por un buen camino… volvió los ojos a los papeles que tenía en las manos.

Las hojas fueron pulverizadas. Las píldoras estuvieron listas. Nitzune casi se quema las manos sacando las bandejas del horno; preparó los paquetes respectivos, cada uno con una cantidad igualitaria de píldoras, al final, la producción había arrojado siete bolsas llenas. La pelinegra sonrió, eso eran casi dos días de trabajo en una sola tarde, la eficacia le gustaba. Entregó los paquetes prometidos a Sasuke y a Naruto con una sonrisa en los labios; ambos chicos los recibieron, Naruto un poco más emocionado que el azabache. Las píldoras aún estaban calientes dentro de sus empaques, pero no importaba, el tiempo para usarlas estaba lejos, y, Nitzune aseguró que podían guardarlas por un muy largo periodo sin que estas se estropeasen.

\- ¡Todo listo! Nanashi, déjame ver eso.

Nitzune extendió los brazos igual que una niña pequeña que quiere un juguete, ansiosa por desplegar el pergamino, pero, el castaño lo ocultó detrás de él con una sonrisa.

\- ¿El otro está en posición?

La menor dejó escapar una queja de sus labios, tanto suspenso la estaba matando. Peinó hacia atrás sus mechones con los dedos y señaló la mesa que se encontraba en medio de la habitación.

-Está listo desde hace dos días, cada objeto está organizado sistemáticamente, te digo que he estado planeando esto por mucho tiempo. ¡Vamos! ¡Quiero verlo!

Nanashi pidió que los tres jóvenes extras se movieran a un lado, el espacio era muy reducido con ellos ahí, sin contar con que la cola de Wanko ocupaba prácticamente el espacio de otra persona. El maestro abrió el pergamino y lo extendió por el suelo, sobre el papel había algo que era muy difícil de entender gracias a su complejidad visual, parecía un tipo de sello gigante, encerrando otros de menor tamaño, agrupados de tal manera que casi no había espacio entre el trazo de uno y otro.

-Nit-chan ¿Qué es eso?

Wanko miraba el papel con curiosidad, el sello completo era casi del tamaño de una mesa de centro. Los ojos de Nitzune brillaban con regocijo y satisfacción, diseñar ese sello le había tomado semanas, aprender cómo crearlo casi un mes entero, y, conseguir la ayuda necesaria para poder dibujarlo fue una tarea épica, donde se vieron inmiscuidos: Tenten, Sai, la misma Tsunade y por último Nanashi, quien había dado la clave crucial para finalizarlo.

-Es un pergamino de invocación.

-Eso es algo mucho más complicado que un simple pergamino de invocación.

Habló Sasuke, estaba impresionado, nunca había visto algo como eso, ¿Qué pensaba invocar Nitzune con algo así?

-Por supuesto que es muy complicado, este pergamino me permitirá llevar todo mi laboratorio a donde quiera.

Nitzune no miraba a nadie en específico, sus ojos recorrían con fiereza cada trazo de la obra, asegurándose que todo fuera perfecto, que no existieran huecos entre los símbolos, que todo tuviera el orden que ella necesitaba.

Tal vez Naruto y Wanko se tomaron la expresión muy literalmente, puesto que imaginaron la habitación completa apareciendo en medio de los bosques. Por suerte, Sasuke fue más lógico, observó la mesa donde reposaba el otro pergamino y las creaciones totalmente listas de la menor; una idea muy acertada se formó en su cabeza.

-Ya veo, piensas usarlo para invocar cada frasco que necesites, como existen dos pergaminos, podrás traerlo y enviarlo cuantas veces quieras.

-Exacto, por eso necesito que todo esté en orden, cada casilla representa uno de los objetos en la mesa; lo único que tendré que hacer antes de salir a cualquier misión será provisionar todo aquí, después, podré disponer de lo que me sea necesario con sólo un sello de manos. Es perfecto. Se acabó cargar con pesadas mochilas llenas de frascos y bolsas.

Todos miraron el sistema asombrados, si bien dos personitas aun no lo comprendían del todo, entendían que era algo impresionante. La mesa que sería el punto de partida de la mercancía, estaba poblada de objetos mas no estaba llena a su totalidad, sobre la madera aún quedaba espacio suficiente para el doble de cosas, tal vez un poco más con suficiente ingenio.

-Pero tendrás que llevar ese enorme pergamino contigo todo el tiempo, como Tenten. ¿Has visto el tamaño que tiene el que usa para invocar sus armas?

Naruto al fin había comprendido; miró el papel: era enorme, de todas maneras, sería una molestia.

-No necesito el pergamino en sí, lo que requiero es el sello.  

Nitzune levantó la vista del papel. Tenía una mirada llena de ambición, la mirada que tiene alguien que quiere algo grande. Sus ojos sonrieron al igual que ella. Miró a Nanashi con aprobación.

-Usaré mi propia piel como papel para el sello.

Tres pares de ojos la miraron sin comprender, de alguna manera, eso sonaba peligroso.

 

 

Necesitaron encontrar un recinto lo suficientemente grande como para realizar el proceso. Nitzune se veía emocionada, tal vez demasiado. Los tres jóvenes acompañantes no podían entender que tramaba Nitzune con esa declaración.

-Explícanos mejor, ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? ¿Usar tu piel como papel?

Sasuke se veía un poco incómodo, se estaba haciendo una idea desde que entraron al enorme salón, casi en penumbras, tenuemente iluminado por unas lámparas, la escena le parecía conocida.

-Como suena, traspasaré el sello a mi cuerpo. De esa manera no tendré que cargar con el pergamino. Sé que el proceso se ha hecho antes en otras personas, aunque fue con otro fin.

Nitzune miró a Sasuke por unos segundos, muy fijamente, casi gritándole: “sé que tú pasaste por eso una vez” e inmediatamente se ocupó de preparar todo. Nanashi se acercó a ella con su usual sonrisa servicial.  Parecía muy dispuesto a ayudarla. De un momento a otro, el azabache lo agarró por la camisa.

\- ¿Saben exactamente qué están por hacer? ese dichoso procedimiento es muy doloroso.

Nanashi no dejó de sonreír, pero con un movimiento se liberó del agarre del azabache.

-Por supuesto que lo sabemos, ella me lo dijo; aun así, quiere continuar. Me gusta el hecho de que el dolor no le sea un impedimento para sus fines ¿No piensas igual?

Sasuke miró a Nanashi, después a Nitzune. Ella estaba probando el sello, invocando pequeños frascos sobre el pergamino para volverlos a enviar a su mesa en el laboratorio. Ni un atisbo de miedo o inseguridad se veía en ella; por el contrario, parecía que ansiaba el momento con desesperación ¿Cuánto tiempo había planeado ese asunto? El azabache recordó el momento por el que había pasado cuando Kakashi puso en él el sello para contener la marca de maldición de Orochimaru; no fue un recuerdo grato, no le gustaba la idea de que la menor sufriera el mismo dolor, pero, no pensaba hacer nada por detenerla, no cuando ella mostraba esa mirada.  Se alejó un poco, dejó que la pelinegra y el maestro prepararan lo que hiciera falta, el solo sería un observador del empeño que Nitzune ponía a sus metas. Alguien así de decidido era realmente valioso.

El rubio y el pelinegro también estaban en el recinto, pero ninguno de los dos comprendía lo que estaba por ocurrir; si alguien les hubiera advertido acerca de lo que estaban a punto de ver, lo habrían impedido a toda costa, pero, nadie les explicó nada por esa misma razón.

 

 

\- ¿Estas lista?

Preguntó Nanashi. Nitzune ya se había despojado de su blusa quedándose vestida sólo con las vendas que le envolvían el torso y el pantalón corto.

-Por supuesto.

-Aun tienes tiempo de retractarte, sabes que esto será terriblemente doloroso.

-No me importa. Podré soportarlo, el dolor no me va a asustar si con él obtengo algo que quiero.

Nanashi ya no sonreía, esa era señal de que la situación era seria. Extendieron el pergamino en el suelo. Nanashi realizó un conjunto de sellos a tal velocidad que sólo el azabache entendió las formas, tocó el papel, el sello comenzó a agrandarse por el suelo; los símbolos, figuras y letras se arrastraron por la piedra como pequeñas hormigas negras. Nitzune observó una versión inmensa de su creación, no pudo reprimir una risa de triunfo. Ella caminó unos pasos hasta estar justo en el centro del sello. Miró a Nanashi anhelante, él estaba a tan solo un metro delante de ella. Por primera vez el castaño deseó no tener que hacerlo; habló en un tono resignado.

-Me tomará cinco segundos completarlo. Resiste.

\- Estaré bien, hazlo.

El maestro respiró profundo y cerró los ojos. El conteo había empezado en su mente.

Cinco.

Los dedos de la pelinegra se crisparon, podía sentir como la tinta que componía el sello subía por sus piernas, pero no se deslizaban gentilmente por su piel, la sensación era como trozos de vidrio molido siendo presionados y restregados contra ella.

Cuatro.

Muy pronto cada centímetro del cuerpo de Nitzune fue cubierto por la tinta. Podía sentir el dolor en todo su ser; no amainó cuando todo el sello se encontraba sobre ella, de hecho, se volvió más intenso, la tinta se sentía terriblemente caliente. Nitzune comenzó a sentir laceraciones y quemaduras por todo su cuerpo, le faltaban tres segundos, pero ya había comenzado a gritar.

Tres.

Sasuke estaba preparado, sin embargo, los otros dos chicos no; supieron casi de inmediato que algo andaba mal en el momento en que el cuerpo de la pequeña se tensionó rápidamente, su rostro palideció en menos de un segundo y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco. Al siguiente segundo Nitzune comenzó a gritar agónicamente, por inercia intentaron correr a ayudarla, Sasuke se los impidió agarrando a cada uno por el cuello de la camisa. El grito de sufrimiento de la pelinegra les produjo escalofríos, se coló hasta lo más profundo dentro de ellos, los tres desearon con locura que todo acabase de inmediato y nunca más tener que escuchar ese grito de nuevo, estaban seguros de que, si lo hacían, no podrían soportarlo. Uno de ellos no sabía que tendría que escucharlo una vez más en un futuro.

Dos.

Nitzune se sintió morir una y otra vez, el sello comenzaba a moverse de nuevo, esta vez focalizándose en un solo punto. Toda la tinta se reunía en el lado derecho de su cadera, sintió algo parecido al despellejamiento en vida, por un momento pensó que era su piel la que se estaba condensando en un sólo lugar. Ardía, todo su cuerpo ardía como si la abrasaran las llamas del infierno.

Uno.

Nanashi volvió a respirar, sintió nauseas mientras realizaba el proceso, su sangre se heló con el grito de la pequeña. Se atrevió a abrir los ojos de nuevo. Nitzune aún estaba de pie frente a él; todo había sido tan violento que su cuerpo no se había movido. La expresión de la menor se había congelado en el punto más álgido de su dolor. Un segundo después, todos los músculos del cuerpo de ella se relajaron y Nitzune se desplomó en brazos de Nanashi cubierta por un sudor frio.

 

Despertó horas después en su casa. Nitzune abrió los ojos lentamente, tenía el cuerpo terriblemente resentido, y, un extraño peso en su vientre le dificultaba respirar. Bajó la mirada para encontrarse con un par de orejas negras.

-Wanko.

El pelinegro levantó la vista en seguida, al contrario de lo que pensaba Nitzune, no estaba dormido, se había quedado en esa posición esperando a que la menor abriera los ojos. Wanko se limpió los húmedos ojos con la mano.

-Nit-chan, Nit-chan.

Él repitió el nombre de la menor varias veces, sintió tanto miedo cuando escuchó a la menor gritar de esa manera que estaba seguro de que Nitzune había muerto.

-Ya, ya. Aquí estoy.

Wanko se inclinó sobre la menor abrazándola por el cuello. La puerta del cuarto se abrió y una melena roja apareció.

-Despertaste. Me enteré de la tontería que hiciste hoy ¿En que estabas pensando?

Yuruki se veía molesta. Nitzune sonrió mientras trababa de consolar al pelinegro. Una segunda cabeza apareció por la puerta, esta vez una cabellera castaña.

-Nitzune, ¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí, estoy algo resentida, pero me siento bien.

La menor logró sentarse, aun con Wanko aferrado a su cuello, escuchó los pequeños sollozos ahogados del pelinegro; un poco de culpa se alojó en ella, no debió dejar que él viera la escena.

-Naruto y Sasuke se fueron hace un rato. -Comentó Yuruki- pensaban quedarse hasta que despertaras, pero fueron llamados por la hokage, la cual, estoy segura que en este momento sabe de tu idiotez.

-Seré regañada pronto me imagino.

Wanko se separó lo suficiente de Nitzune como para que esta viera sus ojos negros, llenos de lágrimas y tristeza. La menor levantó una mano y limpio las gotas que enmarcaban la vista del pelinegro.

-Lamento que vieras eso. Perdóname, pero ahora estoy bien así que no llores más.

Wanko asintió levemente con la cabeza, frotó sus ojos con las manos y volvió a abrazar a la menor

Había un paquete a un lado de Nitzune, ella lo reconoció de inmediato.

\- ¿Mi regalo?

Nanashi asintió, de nuevo sonreía. La pelinegra se separó de Wanko gentilmente, tomó el alargado paquete y retiró la tela que lo cubría, un objeto de metal, con una forma alargada y curveada apareció. Nitzune miró ese extraño artilugio con curiosidad. Le dio varias vueltas tratando de entender que es lo que era. Tenía un lugar desde donde podía tomarlo en la mitad de la estructura hecha con cuero. Lo agarró por ahí y lo extendió frente a ella.

-Un arco.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, estaba perfectamente diseñado: la curva era delicada y cada extremo del metal terminaba en una elegante muesca; era algo pesado, no obstante, para Nitzune eso no suponía ningún problema; no tenía la cuerda para dispararlo. Nitzune acercó el arco a su rostro para mirar los detalles, el metal tenía cincelado un diseño complejo y sublime, el cuero de la empuñadura era suave pero firme y tenía un hermoso color carmesí oscuro. Las partes metálicas que componían los extremos era de un color plata opaco, un poco más de detalle le permitió notar a Nitzune que por el lado exterior, una cuchilla recorría toda la extensión del arco, exceptuando claro está, el mango donde la mano de Nitzune se apoyaba.

-Es tuyo.

Hablo Nanashi, complacido con la expresión de asombro y admiración que tenía la menor.

\- ¿Por qué me lo das?

-Porque es tuyo, por ser quién eres te pertenece. Es tu recompensa por seguir viva.

Nitzune no entendía del todo las palabras de Nanashi. El arco ahora le pertenecía y ella se sentía a gusto con ello.

-Envíale algo de chakra.

Aconsejó el castaño. La menor no tardo en obedecer, envió un poco de su chakra al arco y vio maravillada como una línea negra partía de ambos extremos de la empuñadura hasta las muescas de las puntas, de ahí una delgada línea del chakra de Nitzune salió de cada punta del metal, juntándose a mitad del recorrido, la cuerda del arco había aparecido; era inconsistente y difería en grosor en varios puntos, pero era claramente la cuerda.

-Con suficiente práctica podrás usarlo perfectamente.

-Quiero salir y empezar a ahora.

Nitzune recibió un golpe en la cabeza a la par que el arco le era arrebatado de las manos. Yuruki, con una expresión de molestia sin igual, alejó el arma de la menor.

-Tu no saldrás de aquí hasta que estés totalmente recuperada, tanto de esta tontería de hoy como la de hace unos días.

La pelinegra frunció el ceño, miró el arco con anhelo y deseo que los días pasaran rápido.


	18. El día de Yuruki

 

-Ya que esto está resuelto. Me voy a la casa. Nitzune, te encargo el resto.

Yuruki se despidió rápidamente, con cierta urgencia en sus movimientos.

\- ¿Estas segura? No has salido en días, un paseo por la aldea no te vendrá mal.

La pelirroja observó por un milisegundo a la menor ¿Acaso estaba preocupada? Con un ligero movimiento de la mano se despidió, estar caminando por la aldea en esos momentos no era lo más cómodo del mundo. Al llegar a su casa sintió un alivio muy grande. El hogar estaba en absoluto silencio. Haru se acercó para saludarla, se restregó contra sus piernas mientras ronroneaba suavemente. La presencia de la bola de pelos en la casa le parecía cómica, era un gato siendo la mascota de una gata.

\- ¿Cómo estas pequeño? Olvidamos dejarte comida antes de salir, debes tener hambre ¿Verdad?

Haru dejó escapar un maullido a modo de contestación. Yuruki creía que ese gato podía entenderla en ocasiones. Con pasos lentos se dirigió a la cocina y sirvió algo de comida para la mascota de la casa, de inmediato fue al cuarto. Abrió el balcón dejando que la brisa ventilara el lugar y sacara ese condenado olor a libros viejos; si eso seguía así tendría que obligar a la menor a deshacerse de algunos.

Salió al balcón, el aire soplaba con algo de fuerza por la calle, las corrientes le trajeron el tenue olor de algún pastel cercano. Desde la llegada de Wanko, la nevera mantenía a rebosar de carne, así que ella ya estaba un tanto hastiada de aquella comida. Se le atojó un enorme helado con frutas, jarabe, chocolate y crema batida o tal vez un pastel dulce con té y almendras. El estómago le ordenó conseguir algo de eso, pero no, no sucumbiría a tales caprichos de su cuerpo tan fácilmente.

De repente, ocurrió de nuevo, sintió algo llegar con el viento, algo que se metió muy profundo dentro de su cabeza; sólo tuvo el tiempo suficiente como para meterse a la casa rápidamente. Cayó de rodillas sobre el futon que Nitzune no había guardado. Las imágenes comenzaron a fluir frente a sus ojos: un lugar oscuro, tenuemente iluminado; la menor en medio del lugar, con una expresión de agonía en el rostro; tres figuras más, mirando la escena con la faz marcada por la preocupación; por último, un lastimero grito la invadió haciéndola despertar.

Enormes gotas heladas le surcaban el rostro, cuando volvió en sí estaba boca abajo sobre el futon de la pelinegra, las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza y las uñas de estas clavadas en su cuero cabelludo, lastimándole la piel. Respiró profundo y esperó a que todo se fuera. Haru se encontraba a su lado, mirándola con sus enormes ojos azules ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así? Se levantó lentamente, tomó el futon de Nitzune y lo llevó hasta el balcón para sacudirlo, estaba segura de que tendría que estar limpio y listo para dentro de un rato. Aún tenía las imágenes de la visión en la cabeza y el grito de la menor todavía perforaba sus tímpanos ¿En cuánto tiempo ocurriría eso? ¿Estaba ocurriendo justo en ese momento? La pregunta más importante era: ¿Cómo demonios se había metido Nitzune en eso? Su estómago se revolvió sin que ella pudiere controlarlo; tuvo que correr al baño para poder vaciarlo, en cuanto todo estuvo fuera logró erguirse. Miró su reflejo en el espejo: estaba pálida, unas enormes ojeras se veían bajo sus ojos y estaba totalmente segura de que había perdido peso.

-Esto es lo peor.

Las arcadas volvieron. Haru tuvo que esperar algunos minutos fuera del baño hasta que Yuruki fue capaz de salir.

\- ¿Aun tienes hambre? Tendrás que esperar hasta la noche…yo…necesito recostarme.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Yuruki cayera dormida en medio de la sala. De verdad necesitaba descansar de todo eso. El resto de la tarde la paso dormida, pero no descansó, fue presa de terribles pesadillas que contenían los recuerdos distorsionados de su pasado, al levantarse se sentía peor que cuando se acostó.

 

A mitad de la tarde tocaron la puerta. Yuruki ya se imaginaba la escena que se encontraría al abrirla y no se equivocó. Nitzune estaba siendo cargada en la espalda de Nanashi, detrás de él, la comitiva de los chicos interesados en la menor invadió el hogar.

-Una explicación. Ahora.

Ninguno de los jóvenes sabía que decir, así que fue Nanashi quien explicó lo sucedido.

-…Y ahora sólo necesita descansar.

\- ¡Descansar nada! ¡¿Cómo demonios se les ocurre hacer esto cuando ella esta aún en recuperación de su última estupidez!?

Nanashi dejó a la pequeña en su futon. Le sorprendió encontrar la habitación perfectamente lista, incluso había un cuenco con agua y un pañuelo a un lado. Cubrió a Nitzune y le dejó espacio a Wanko, de seguro el pobre pasaría todo el tiempo junto a ella.

-No subas tanto la voz, por favor. Vas a despertarla.

\- ¡Ya me gustaría que estuviera despierta! ¡Tengo un par de cosas que decirle!

El castaño sacó a Yuruki del cuarto y la llevó hasta la sala, Naruto y Sasuke esperaban sentados allí.

\- ¡Ahg! ¡Sus caras de preocupación me molestan! ¡Fuera!

\- ¿Qué? Pero nosotros…

Naruto intentaba razonar, pero fue rápidamente interrumpido.

\- ¡Me importa muy poco! ¡Largo! ¡Ya se enterarán cuando esté mejor! ¡Váyanse de una vez!

Tiempo le hizo falta a Naruto para estar en la puerta. No había visto a Yuruki así de enojada desde la vez que esos secuaces de Akatsuki los abordaron y lo que vio ese día le enseñó a no molestarla cuando estuviera en ese estado.

-Tú también. Largo.

-A mí no puedes echarme con tanta facilidad. Si decido quedarme aquí, lo hare.

Yuruki apretó la mandíbula, quería tranquilidad por lo menos en su supuesto hogar.

-Puedo no ser la dueña de este lugar, pero vivo aquí tanto como esa enana - Con la derecha tomó a Sasuke del brazo y lo sacó a la fuerza del departamento. -Si decido que no quiero a alguien en la casa, puedo echarlo por mi cuenta… ¡Fuera!

Ser tratado así lo tomó por sorpresa. El azabache frunció el ceño y haló a Yuruki hasta hacerla salir. La puerta quedo medio abierta, así que Nanashi pudo escuchar toda la conversación.

\- ¿Qué haces? Sasuke, suéltame de una vez.

Él la empujó contra la pared, acorralándola mientras sostenía las manos de ella con fuerza.

\- ¿Qué ocurre contigo?

\- ¡¿Conmigo?! ¡¿CONMIGO?! ¡¿Acaso no has entendido la tontería que hizo ella hoy?!

Sasuke soltó las manos de la pelirroja y le tomó el rostro, obligándola a mirarlo.

-Tuviste otra visión hoy ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Qué dices? Déjame ir.

-Cada vez que tienes una visión terminas así de alterada. Tienes que calmarte.

Yuruki enfocó furiosa sus ojos en los del otro.

-No debí haberte contado eso.

-Me habría dado cuenta igualmente ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas esconderlo?

-Por siempre si es necesario, no voy a dejar que vuelvan a usarme como una herramienta y eso te incluye a ti.

Sasuke le soltó el rostro, pero no se alejó ni un centímetro.

-Yo no intenté usarte.

\- ¡Quisiste forzarme a que te diera información que no podía obtener!

\- ¡Baja la voz!

Yuruki respiraba agitadamente, sentía calor en el rostro y se había comenzado a marear: la presencia de Sasuke siempre lograba perturbarla. Ella respiró profundo y continuó hablando en un tono más moderado.

\- ¿Crees conocerme tan bien? ¿Crees, de verdad, que lo sabes todo? Yo también sé cosas de ti, Sasuke. Sé que aun buscas la manera de vengar a tu clan. Sé que buscas la cabeza de ciertos líderes de esta aldea. Sé que tu repentino regreso a la aldea no fue sólo por la paliza que supuestamente te dio el rubio. Yo sé muchas cosas sobre ti.

Sasuke no se inmutó, ya intuía que la pelirroja había aprendido mucho de él durante el tiempo que compartieron un techo.

-Ambos conocemos secretos del otro, pero, por lo menos el mío no está debilitando mi cuerpo lentamente.

Yuruki era alta, pero incluso así tenía que mirar hacia arriba a Sasuke por unos centímetros de distancia; cuando él se acercó a su rostro, esos centímetros los sintió claramente. Sasuke la tomó por la nuca, sosteniéndola firmemente, pero con el cuidado de no lastimarla.

-Esto no te va a funcionar, Sasuke. No soy una de tus inútiles fans que obedecen a una mirada tuya.

-Lo sé. Pero no olvides quien ha sido el único que no ha desconfiado de ti, aun cuando las pruebas están en tu contra. No olvides quien estaba ahí cuando tu intento con Naruto no funcionó y no olvides por quién es que tus piernas están temblando en este momento.

Yuruki tensionó el cuerpo y se deshizo del agarre del otro con un movimiento brusco. Sasuke retrocedió con el rostro sereno.

-Ya no soy quien era cuando me acogiste en tu casa. Te lo advierto, a ambos nos conviene mantener la boca cerrada, así que ya déjame en paz.

-Como gustes, pero, yo también te lo advierto: voy a entrometerme en el momento en que vea que ya no eres capaz de soportarlo.

Se miraron intensamente. Sasuke se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

-Una cosa más. Sasuke, no dejaré que Nitzune te elija al final y cuando eso pase serás tú el que me necesite ahí.

-Haz tu mejor movimiento, yo haré lo mismo.

 

Cuando Yuruki entró Nanashi la esperaba con una sonrisa en la sala. Sintió el mundo derrumbarse a sus pies ¿Ahora lo sabía él también?

-Acabo de volver de la habitación. Parece que Nitzune está muy bien, aunque Wanko está llorando junto a ella. No he podido convencerlo de que ella no morirá.

La pelirroja respiró aliviada, Nanashi no había escuchado nada. Al menos eso creía ella.

 

Después de que Nitzune despertara y le fuese entregado su arco, la noche de desenvolvió con normalidad. Los tres cenaron cómodamente el estofado que preparó Yuruki, aunque ella no comió mucho. El tiempo de dormir llegó y las camas fueron preparadas.

-Hoy no habrá conversaciones nocturnas, Nitzune.

-Lo entiendo, lo entiendo. Yo también estoy muy cansada, hoy pasaron muchas cosas ¿No es así?

Yuruki asintió, la pequeña no tenía ni idea de todo lo que había pasado. Nitzune extendió una de sus manos hacia la pelirroja formando un puño.

-Wanko me dijo que estuviste preocupada por mí, gracias y lo lamento.

-No te creas tanto, yo no estaba preocupada.

-Vamos, deja de ser tan tsundere y no me dejes con el puño en el aire.

Yuruki se mostró reacia a aceptar el saludo, sin embargo, al final se rindió y chocó su puño con el de ella. Wanko se abalanzó sobre la menor para dormir, distrayendo a Nitzune justo en el momento en que Yuruki se ponía pálida al tener otra visión. _¿Dos? ¿Dos en un día? Por favor no…_ no duró mucho. Lo único que vio Yuruki fue una enorme sombra negra engullir a Nitzune. Cuando la pelinegra volvió a mirar a la mayor, ella ya se hallaba debajo de sus mantas.

\- ¿Estas bien?

-Lo…lo estoy, me maree un poco, eso es todo.

-Eso me recuerda que Tsunade-sama me pidió que te dijera que te pasaras por el hospital, ¿Te has sentido mal?

-Tal vez, no es nada de gran importancia.

-Igualmente debes ir. Tienes que tener cuidado contigo misma.

-Te digo lo mismo.

Nitzune se río un poco. Todos se acomodaron para descansar y muy pronto lograron conciliar el sueño.

 

 

Era más de la media noche. Tocaron su puerta con insistencia. Se levantó y caminó pesadamente hasta la entrada. Al abrir, una melena roja como el fuego le hizo frente.

-Yuruki-san, ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe su visita?

Nanashi la miró atónito. Yuruki llevaba el pijama puesto, el rostro pálido y los pies descalzos.

-Dijiste que te buscara si veía algo raro en la enana y justo ahora está ocurriendo algo del infierno en ese cuarto.

 

Cuando ambos llegaron al hogar de las jóvenes encontraron todo en penumbras, Yuruki no había encendido ninguna luz antes de irse así que el pobre Wanko debía estar junto a _eso_ en la oscuridad. Entraron al cuarto en silencio. Lo primero que notó Nanashi fue al desafortunado pelinegro agazapado en una esquina, abrazando sus rodillas y con la cabeza metida entre ellas. Lo segundo, y más importante, fue la masa negra amorfa y serpenteante que rodeaba a la dormida Nitzune.

\- ¿Desde hace cuánto…?

-No lo sé. Wanko me despertó y lo primero que vi fue…eso…traté de alejarla de ahí, pero, si te acercas intenta atacarte.

Nanashi observó la masa con ávido interés, era tiempo ya.

-Yuruki-san, no tenga miedo, lo que está pasando es normal.

\- ¿Normal? ¿Qué parte de esto es normal?

Yuruki señaló a Nitzune. La masa de oscuridad se movió lentamente hasta tomar una forma que asemejaba la silueta de un felino, dos luces de un color cobre opaco aparecieron; como toda la habitación estaba a oscuras, distinguir entre las sombras y el cuerpo casi tangible que había formado la masa era bastante difícil, a pesar de eso, Nanashi y Yuruki lograron verlo. La silueta se movió, aunque sería más acertado decir que se arrastró, rodeando a la pelinegra. Por un momento, por un pequeño y rápido segundo, una abertura apareció en la oscuridad: una sonrisa. Al siguiente segundo la masa perdió su aparente solidez, se transformó en humo negro y desapareció dentro del pecho de la menor.

Yuruki se fue lentamente el suelo, un sudor frio le corría por el cuerpo, lo que acababa de ver parecía una escena sacada de una buena película de terror. Trató de calmar su pulso acelerado y miró de reojo a Nanashi. El castaño tenía una sonrisa nerviosa en la faz. Al siguiente día verían muchas más cosas aterradoras, Yuruki lo sabía y rezaba porque la mañana nunca llegara.


	19. Recuérdalo

 

Nitzune se levantó con un humor extraño. Yuruki y Wanko lo sintieron en seguida, la menor se veía incomoda, como si necesitara salir pronto de la casa. Para sorpresa de la menor, cuando despertó no se encontró aprisionada entre los brazos del pelinegro, de hecho, estaba totalmente sola en la habitación en el momento de abrir los ojos.

\- ¿Yuruki? ¿Wanko? … ¿He dormido mucho tiempo?

Nitzune miró hacia el balcón. La mañana aún estaba empezando, era raro que esos dos se levantasen temprano.

\- ¿Nit-chan?...

La voz temblorosa de Wanko la llamó. Nitzune giró el rostro y se encontró con la cabeza del joven asomando temerosamente por la puerta.

-Wanko, buenos días ¿Estas bien? ¿Ha pasado algo?

El pelinegro guardo silencio observando a la menor, era la misma de siempre, le sonreía de la misma manera, pero él no podía olvidar lo que había visto la noche anterior, aún tenía miedo. Desapareció por la puerta dejando a Nitzune bastante confundida.

\- ¿Hice algo malo?

La menor no sabía el porqué de la actitud de su compañero. Se levantó y arregló su futon dándole vueltas al asunto; al forcejear para acomodar todo en el armario un pesado objeto cayó sobre su cabeza dejándole una pequeña herida en la frente. Nitzune dijo algún improperio por lo bajo mientras se sobaba el lugar del golpe, retirando la pequeña gota de sangre de la herida que no tardó en curarse. Frente a sus pies quedó el objeto de metal: era el mango de la espada al cual Wanko se había aferrado con tanta vehemencia, amarrado a este estaba el trozo de tela roja justo como lo había guardado Nitzune el día que trajo al pelinegro. Miró el objeto con un poco de curiosidad, era solo una empuñadura sin su hoja, el metal estaba bellamente trabajado y tenía una cabeza de lobo con las fauces cerradas como guardamano. Nitzune se preguntó si esa arma funcionaba igual que su nuevo arco. Decidió intentarlo un poco, envió un poco de su chakra al mango, pero fue rápidamente rechazado, extrañada volvió a intentarlo con un poco más de fuerza, por un segundo sintió que el arma tembló en sus manos, agarró entonces el metal con firmeza, tal vez necesitaba grandes cantidades de chakra. Ojalá Nitzune hubiera dejado el mango donde estaba, al intentar forzar la entrada de su chakra en el arma esta se resistió y con un chasquido seguido por un ruido eléctrico que parecía un rugido, castigó a Nitzune con una fuerte corriente eléctrica que la hizo soltar el metal e irse al suelo con los músculos agarrotados.

Le tomó más de un minuto componerse. Era obvio que el arma sólo le pertenecía a Wanko, hizo entonces lo más inteligente, tomó con respeto el mango y lo guardó en un buen lugar hasta que su auténtico dueño viniera por él.

 

\- ¿Estas bien? Escuché un grito hace unos segundos.

Yuruki estaba en la cocina cuando Nitzune salió del cuarto tratando de estirar sus músculos aún resentidos.

-Mi curiosidad acaba de costarme el chamuscarme un poco la cola.

\- ¿Ahh?

-Olvídalo, cosas mías. Hay una caja pequeña en la parte de arriba del armario, será mejor que la dejes ahí.

-Sabes que no me gusta tocar nada que tenga que ver contigo, nunca sé si va a explotar o liberar humo cuando me acerque.

 -Ese tipo de cosas no las guardo aquí desde que está Wanko con nosotras, están en mi laboratorio.

Yuruki no dijo nada más y continúo preparando el desayuno. Ambas guardaron silencio. Un pajarillo pasó volando por la ventana rompiendo la quietud que se había formado.

-Nitzune, ¿Te sientes bien hoy?

-En este momento estoy algo adolorida, pero si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No pensé verte tan activa después de lo de ayer.

\- ¡Aw! ¿Estas preocupada por mí?

-Ya quisieras.

-Te he dicho que no seas tan tsundere. Sí, me siento bien, aunque tengo muchas ganas de salir hoy.

-Nanashi vendrá por ti a medio día.

Yuruki se acercó a Nitzune con el desayuno, colocó tres platos en la pequeña mesita en medio de la sala.

\- ¿Ah sí? No recuerdo haber quedado en verme con él, oh bueno. ¿Dónde está Wanko?

La menor comenzó a comer rápidamente, sentía un hambre atroz y Yuruki era, sorprendentemente, muy buena cocinera, tal vez mejor que la misma Nitzune. La pelirroja se tomó su tiempo comiendo, el estómago amenazaba con querer devolver todo su contenido desde la noche pasada.

-Salió.

-Es bastante obvio que salió. Lo que quiero saber es a dónde.

-Ha estado encerrado muchos días, déjale tomar un respiro.

-Pero cuando me desperté él se veía asustado, quería saber qué le ocurre.

-Pues tiene buenos motivos para estarlo.

Nitzune miró a la mayor con curiosidad, pero Yuruki no quiso soltar palabra. A los minutos volvió Wanko; estaba hecho un desastre y tenía pequeñas heridas en la piel visible, aun así, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Nit-chan, en la casa de al lado hay un perro enorme con el que me dejaron jugar.

Yuruki por poco se atraganta con el trozo de fruta que estaba masticando, si algún día Wanko recuperaba la memoria, ella se encargaría de recordarle a su verdadero _yo_ todas esas escenas.

-Ya…ya veo. Ven aquí, te limpiaré esas heridas. La próxima vez ten más cuidado.

Nitzune no pudo hacer más que sonreír, estaba consiente que ese tipo de cosas pasarían, aun así, no podía evitar enternecerse. Limpió las heridas de Wanko con suavidad sintiendo un gran alivio al ver que él volvía a tratarla como siempre.

 

La mañana pasó con gran lentitud para la menor. Se le veía absorta en sus pensamientos, tan perdida que tenían que moverla un poco para que volviera al plano de la realidad e incluso así tardaba unos momentos en regresar.

-…tzune. ¡Hey! ¡Enana, despierta ya!

\- ¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¿Qué me decías?

Yuruki resopló molesta, era la quinta vez que tenía que jalarla a la tierra. Nitzune la miraba con los ojos perdidos, no había reaccionado al ser llamada “enana” así que la pelirroja concluyó que aún estaba en las nubes.

-He dicho… ¡Nanashi llegó por ti!

Y sin más agarró y haló la cola felina de Nitzune sin ninguna piedad, el grito de la menor pudo ser escuchado fácilmente a tres casas de distancia.

\- ¡Duele! ¡Duele! ¡Yuruki! 

\- ¿Quisieras quedarte de este lado por lo menos un rato?

 - ¡Lo siento! Ya…suéltame, me estas lastimando.

Con un suspiro la mayor dejó libre la peluda extremidad. Nitzune la tomó suavemente dándole algunas caricias, era verdaderamente problemático tener un punto débil tan obvio.

-Nitzune.

-Dime.

\- ¿Por qué no te quedas hoy descansando en casa? Puedes entrenar otro día ¿No es así?

La pelinegra la miró confundida, el tono de voz de Yuruki se escuchaba tan serio que casi parecía lleno de preocupación.

-Estaré bien, prometo no sobre esforzarme mucho, ya aprendí mi lección.

-No me refiero a eso. - Yuruki tomó a la otra del brazo y la alejó de la puerta de la habitación, todo para que Nanashi no lograra escucharlas, salieron al balcón cerrando la puerta tras de si - Hablo de que _enserio_ deberías quedarte hoy aquí y descansar o leer o lo que quieras, pero no salgas con Nanashi.

-Nanashi no es malo, pensé que eso ya estaba claro.

-Esto es diferente a que él sea malo o no ¿No lo entiendes? Cada vez que él intenta “ayudarte” terminas lastimada.

-Lo de ayer fue mi idea, no de él.

-Pero fue Nanashi quien te sugirió, prácticamente, tatuarte ese sello.

Nitzune asintió, claro que había sido él, a ella no se le habría ocurrido esa idea ni en un millón de años.

-A eso me refiero. Piénsalo: casi no despiertas después de ese dichoso entrenamiento de chakra, todavía no te ha dado respuestas concretas de lo que quieres saber y todo este asunto de tus orejas y cola aún no ha sido resuelto. A mí me suena muy sospechoso.

-Yuruki, si no te conociera diría que estas preocupada por mí.

Nitzune comenzó a reír suavemente.

-Lo estoy.

\- ¿Qué? Vamos…no digas cosas raras en este momento, me pones nerviosa.

-Te digo que estoy preocupada por ti. Sí ¿Y qué?

La menor se quedó de piedra, no había rastro de sarcasmo ni burla en el rostro ajeno. Algo raro empezó a subirle desde la parte baja del pecho.

-Esto no es divertido. Pensé que yo no era tu amiga…es decir, nuestra relación es…ya sabes.

\- ¿Sabías que eres increíblemente fácil de leer? Como un libro abierto. Se te nota perfectamente cuando estas emocionada, incomoda, triste y un largo etcétera. He vivido el suficiente tiempo contigo para aprender a leerte y déjame decirte que no eres más que una niña.

-No hables como si fueras un adulto, sólo eres cuatro años mayor que yo, aunque no se note.

-Es mucho lo que una persona puede vivir en sólo veinte años, créeme.

Nitzune se giró para ver la calle ¿Qué era esta inesperada conversación? Sintió como el nerviosismo se le pegaba a la piel, de verdad ¿Qué era ese tipo de conversación?

-Mira. Yuruki, esto es raro ¿Sí? Ambas seguimos sin conocer casi nada de la otra y creo que así está bien.

Escuchó un suspiró de parte de la pelirroja, después, una mano se posó en su cabeza.

-Yo tampoco estoy del todo cómoda con esta charla, pero, eres la única persona con la que me llevo medianamente bien en esta condenada aldea; además, eres de las pocas personas que han confiado en mí desde que estoy aquí y no has querido nada a cambio.

El extraño sentimiento subió un par de centímetros más en el pecho de la menor. Sus mejillas se sentían calientes. – _Vamos, por lo que más quieras, no te sonrojes ahora. Tal vez…Yuruki tiene fiebre. Sí, eso debe ser-_ Yuruki continúo hablando con ese mismo tono sereno.

-Y aunque no lo creas, creo que el que yo esté aquí justo contigo debe ser algo parecido al destino. Lo que quiero decir es que yo…

-Yuruki…

Nitzune tomó la mano que la mayor había posado sobre su cabeza entre las suyas. Yuruki no lo había notado pero la joven estaba roja hasta las orejas.

-Yuruki, yo lo siento…pero, yo no camino por _ese_ lado.

Hubo un momento de frio silencio, el rostro de la pelirroja se puso azul justo antes de tomar a la menor de una oreja felina y zarandearla.

\- ¿Exactamente que estás pensando de lo que te estoy diciendo enana de pacotilla?

\- ¡Auch! ¡Lo siento! ¡Es que estabas diciendo tantas cosas raras que me estaba poniendo nerviosa!  ¡Duele! ¡Perdóname!

-Todo por leer esos sucios mangas.

-Ya te dije que no soy de esas, sólo tengo gustos variados.

Yuruki tomó las dos orejas felinas y las estiró hacia lados opuestos.

-Maldita enana podrida, no me digas que de verdad tú no recuerdas nada.

\- ¡Vas a matarme! ¿Qué se supone que tengo que recordar?

Yuruki miró con furia a la menor y la soltó bruscamente.

\- “ _Busca un lugar seguro, y no te metas en más problemas_ ” ¿No fue ese el mensaje que me dejaste escrito en la tierra después de vendar mis heridas?

Nitzune se quedó mirando a la mayor sin comprender. De repente, como un rayo en su cerebro, lo recordó. Yuruki estaba ruborizada, pero no sabía si por la pena o la furia.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¿Tú eres aquella pelirroja?

\- ¿Tu qué crees?

La pelinegra se llevó los mechones que caían sobre su rostro hacia atrás con los dedos. Era increíble. Miró de nuevo a la mayor.

-Tenías el cabello mucho más largo en ese entonces.

-Lo recorté antes de venir a Konoha.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

-Vine a notarlo cuando me mostraste tus orejas. Reconocí de inmediato esa silueta.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. Nitzune necesitaba analizar toda esa información y Yuruki pensaba cómo iba a retomar el tema del que estaba hablando antes.

\- ¡Oh dioses! Tengo tantas preguntas en este momento.

-Las contestaré después, lo que quería decirte era que tuvieras cuidado, hay cosas a tu alrededor que van a causarte mucho daño.

Nitzune respiró hondo antes de hablar, aun digería algunos datos.

-Estoy acostumbrada, estaré bien, ya te dije que te despreocupes.

-Exactamente a eso me refiero, eres tan fácil de leer. Eras una persona solitaria ¿Verdad? Esa estúpida manía que tienes de no apoyarte en nadie y querer solucionarlo todo tu misma es claramente una característica de los que han estado mucho tiempo solos.

Nitzune sintió que ese sentimiento ahora lo tenía atascado en la garganta. Ser descubierta tan fácilmente era ridículo.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Yo tengo amigos aquí en Konoha: Naruto, Tenten…y otros, tal vez.

-Oh sí. Eres el alma de la fiesta. Yo no hablo de ahora, hablo de antes, de ese pasado antes de Konoha que nunca cuentas.

Y ahí la menor ya no supo que más decir.

-Esto no es ninguna propuesta de tipo Yuri ni nada parecido, para que no te hagas ideas estúpidas. Escucha: no sabemos mucho de la otra, pero si necesitas alguien en quien confiar realmente, estoy yo para eso.

-Casi, tal vez, un poco como… ¿Amigas?

-Si usas esa palabra en público te juro que te corto esa cola desde la raíz.

Nitzune no fue capaz de controlarlo más, su cara estaba completamente roja y sus ojos se encharcaron enseguida.

-Eres alguien bastante llorona ¿lo sabias?

Yuruki lo dijo en tono de broma. Nitzune al verse descubierta le dio la espalda e intentó inútilmente detener las lágrimas.

-Cállate, le estás hablando a quien te salvo el trasero.

-Si claro. Aun no lo puedo creer, alguien como tú no pudo haberlos vencido, mucho menos dejarlos en el estado en que yo los encontré al despertar.

-Tú no sabías manejar esas espadas, no podía dejar a alguien tan débil así.

-Enana.

-Antorcha.

Se miraron, Nitzune aún con los ojos como lagos, y rieron suavemente.

 

Cuando salieron del cuarto Nanashi estaba esperando.

\- ¿Nos vamos?

Preguntó el castaño.

-Nit-chan ¿Estas bien? Tus ojos están rojos.

Wanko no tardo en lanzarse contra Nitzune, escuchar al maestro hablar una y otra vez sobre abandonar a la menor le molestaba. Nitzune le acarició la cabeza al pelinegro suavemente.

-Estoy bien. Nanashi, no lo sé, hoy…bueno, pasaron muchas cosas.

-No podemos perder más tiempo, si no nos apresuramos perderás tu oportunidad.

Yuruki miraba al castaño con recelo, ella no confiaba en él, había algo muy serio que estaba ocultando.

-Nitzune, no lo hagas.

La pelinegra titubeo unos segundos. Miró a Wanko y a su vez no pudo evitar fijarse en las orejas y cola lobunas. Él era igual a ella en cierto sentido y si no obtenía respuestas del joven, entonces ¿De quién más sino de Nanashi?

-Iré.

Yuruki frunció el ceño, pero no por la elección de Nitzune sino por la sonrisa que se había dibujado en los labios del castaño.

-Perfecto. En ese caso partamos, ya tengo el lugar listo y…

-Yuruki ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Eso sí fue una sorpresa para Nanashi, era obvio que Wanko se iba a unir, pero no esperaba también la presencia de la mayor.

-Iba a hacerlo de todas maneras.

Nitzune salió caminando por la puerta y tras de ella el pelinegro. Yuruki le esbozó una mueca triunfal a Nanashi y sin poder contenerse le enseñó el dedo medio. El castaño no abandonó en ningún momento su amable sonrisa.


	20. Salir

El lugar había cambiado desde la última vez que la pelinegra había entrenado allí; los pilares se habían reducido a sólo cuatro, uno en cada punto cardinal, los cristales en las puntas de estos también se habían modificado, ahora presentaban casi el doble de su tamaño. Tres de los cristales era de un profundo color negro, pero el cuarto, el que se encontraba hacia el norte, estaba lleno a tres cuartos de su capacidad; Nitzune pudo entonces darse cuenta que los cristales eran trasparentes originalmente.

-Si lo desean, ustedes dos pueden sentarse a la sombra de los árboles.

Nanashi habló sin mirarlos, necesitaba revisar que el lugar estuviera listo. Por su parte Nitzune posó su mirada en el suelo del círculo, eso sí seguía igual, había líneas de pequeños símbolos que comunicaban los pilares con el centro de la estructura. Wanko se acercó a Nitzune y le deseo suerte, parecía que su mente ya había olvidado lo ocurrido la noche anterior; pero Yuruki no lo había hecho, ella aún recordaba la negra figura que asechaba y se arrastraba alrededor del cuerpo de la menor, aún recordaba el frio del cuarto cuando todo terminó y aún recordaba la extraña mueca del castaño al ver a aquella sombra sonreír desde tras tinieblas que eran su cuerpo.

-Yo me quedare cerca.

Dijo la mayor finalmente, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho con el ceño fruncido. Nanashi no objetó nada. Wanko terminó por sentarse al lado de Yuruki, solo dos metros los separaban del círculo de roca, dos metros eran fáciles de cruzar. Nanashi caminó hacia la pelinegra, quien estaba extrañamente emocionada.

\- ¿Son increíbles no?

Le dijo. Nitzune lo miró sin entender a qué se refería.

-Los cristales. Contienen el chakra que eres capaz de producir; a las otras les tomó en promedio una semana llenarlos por completo, pero tú has logrado llenarlos casi en su totalidad en dieciséis horas.   

-y casi muero en el proceso… espera, ¿Las _otras_?

-Lo sabrás todo hoy, lo prometo.

Nitzune miró intensamente a Nanashi. Él le sonreía de manera amable.

-Está bien, confío en ti. Nanashi, confío en que no harás nada que me haga daño.

Puso entonces un pie en la estructura, lentamente caminó hasta el centro de la misma. Yuruki observaba todo muy concentrada, recordó su última visión: las sombras engullían el cuerpo de Nitzune y su rostro estaba marcado por una ira feroz, una ira que no era normal.

-Suerte.

Susurró la pelirroja. Nitzune comenzó a llenar rápidamente lo que faltaba del último cristal.

 

Pasaron casi dos horas, finalmente la punta del cristal se llenó por completo, los cuatro pilares eran coronados por joyas negras como la noche.

-Está hecho. ¡Nitzune, lo lograste!

Nanashi subió la voz emocionado. La menor tenía una fina capa de sudor encima de la piel, pero sonreía. Yuruki fue la siguiente en hablar.

-Muy bien, eso es todo lo que harás por hoy. Vamos a casa, debes descansar un poco más antes de seguir con este ritmo.

Nitzune asintió, estaba exhausta, aunque no era mucho lo que había hecho, su cuerpo aún estaba resentido por los últimos días. Un segundo antes de que Nitzune comenzara a moverse, Yuruki tuvo una visión: Nanashi los atrapaba, a ella y a Wanko, sujetándolos al suelo con una técnica de tierra, roca subía por sus pies hasta el nivel de la rodilla. _¡Traidor!_ pensó la pelirroja, fue muy tarde cuando la mente de Yuruki volvió a su cuerpo. Ya estaban atrapados.

\- ¡Nitzune! ¡Sal de ahí!

\- ¡Nit-chan!

Dos pilares de roca se alzaron a los lados de la menor antes de que ella notase que sus compañeros estaban atrapados. Sus muñecas fueron apresadas obligándola a separar los brazos.

\- ¡Nanashi! ¿Qué haces?

El castaño realizó varios sellos con las manos.

\- ¡Nanashi! ¡Contesta! ¡Libéranos! ¡Nanashi!

Los cristales retumbaron, los pilares se estremecieron. El chakra que Nitzune había acumulado en ellos se liberó, viajó por medio de las líneas de sellos hasta ella; su propio chakra la asfixiaba ahora.

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡Nanashi!

Nitzune comenzó a gritar, se retorcía tratando de liberarse, pero era inútil. Su cuerpo empezó a asimilar el chakra, después de todo era el propio. La menor sintió como este se condensaba en ese lugar dentro de ella donde estaba el recipiente de vidrio, pero ahora el sistema funcionaba al revés, era el chakra el que se estaba transformando en esencia, el recipiente fue llenado hasta su totalidad, pero el proceso seguía funcionando. Ya había absorbido el contenido de dos de los cristales. Era demasiado, demasiado para contenerlo, el recipiente ya no podía recibir más.

\- ¡Nitzune!

\- ¡Nit-chan!

Escuchaba la voz de sus compañeros y no podía responder, estaba abrumada. El negro la rodeaba, su chakra quería volver a su cuerpo y ella no podía aceptarlo, no había espacio.

Escuchó un crujido, el vidrio se resquebrajaba.

\- ¡Nitzune! ¡Tienes que enojarte!

Nanashi le habló, Nitzune logró enfocar sus ojos sobre él.

\- ¡ERES UN TRAIDOR!

La menor gritó con todo, sus pulmones, su garganta, todo ardió. Nanashi veía como la menor comenzaba a perder el control. Se retorcía y gritaba con los ojos cobre brillando, pero no era suficiente. Se acercó entonces a Wanko, él era lo que hacía falta.

\- ¡Nanashi! ¡¿Qué demonios haces?!

Yuruki se maldijo por no haber llevado sus espadas, si tan sólo pudiera cortarle el maldito cuello… vio aterrada como el castaño se acercaba al pelinegro realizando un jutsu, una gran porción del suelo se levantó, levitó justo por encima del joven. Nitzune y Yuruki gritaron al entender que se proponía Nanashi.

\- ¡No te atrevas!

\- ¡NANASHI! ¡NO LO HAGAS!

La voz de la menor se alzó sobre todos los demás sonidos; el contenido de tres cristales y medio volvió a su cuerpo. El vidrio se fisuró, varios pedazos cayeron destrozándose contra el suelo y le energía comenzó a brotar.

-Necesito que te enojes más.

El castaño habló suavemente. Wanko trataba de salir corriendo, la roca que lo sujetaba comenzó a romperse por sus frenéticos intentos.

\- ¡NO TE ATREVAS! ¡SI LO LASTIMAS VOY A _MATARTE!_ ¿ME OYES? ¡VOY A _MATARTE!_

La voz de Nitzune comenzó a romperse. Pero sus amenazas no sirvieron de nada, ella vio como la gran masa caía sobre Wanko, seguramente aplastándolo. Todo quedó en silencio. Nitzune escuchó como el recipiente se rompía por completo, el vidrio cedió y todo el contenido salió disparado, pero, al contrario de lo que ella esperaba su cuerpo no se destruyó ante tan cantidad de energía. Ahora tenía algo más grande, un contenedor de mayor tamaño se mostró, como si hubieran liberado el contenido de un vaso en una piscina vacía. Todo el chakra que la rodeaba volvió a su dueña; ya tenía un contenedor más grande, pero Wanko…pero Wanko había…

De Nitzune empezó a brotar un humo negro, no era chakra, algo salía de su cuerpo, pero no era su chakra. Esta sustancia etérea se transformó rápidamente en una masa pastosa parecida al petróleo, muy pronto tomó una forma más sólida, cosas como brazos se extendieron a su alrededor buscando, tratando de arrastrar algo hacia ella.

Yuruki se quedó pasmada. Era lo mismo de la noche anterior. Los pilares que sostenían las muñecas de Nitzune se deshicieron dándole libertad, sus brazos cayeron a los lados de su cuerpo como pesos muertos. La masa oscura aumentaba su volumen: primero cubriendo el suelo, luego reptando por las pantorrillas de la menor, subiendo por sus muslos hasta cubrirla de cintura para abajo. La pelinegra levantó la mano derecha con dirección a Nanashi, luego irguió el rostro y ahí estaba, esa expresión de ira que no parecía pertenecer a Nitzune. Los ojos cobres centellaban deseosos de muerte. La masa subió más por el cuerpo de ella, los brazos negros la aprisionaban hasta que sólo quedaban visibles dos cosas: su mano extendida con las garras listas para desgarrar la carne y su ojo derecho que no dejaba de mirar al castaño. Después de eso, las sombras engulleron a Nitzune por completo y desaparecieron en el suelo. Nadie supo nada más de la menor durante tres días.


	21. El alma oscura

 

-Despierta ya, mocosa.

Le costó varios minutos entender que por mucho que pestañara no vería nada, se encontraba en una oscuridad tan absoluta que era lo mismo tener los ojos abiertos o cerrados. Se levantó del frio y duro suelo intentando alcanzar alguna cosa con las manos. Dio un par de pasos hacia el frente con los brazos extendidos, pero pronto se topó con una pared, retrocedió e igualmente había otra, a la izquierda una más, a la derecha una superficie pegajosa y helada: estaba totalmente encerrada. Levantó los brazos sintiendo el pánico que produce estar encerrada en un lugar tan pequeño, tocó el techo con suma facilidad.

Trató con todas sus fuerzas de regular su respiración, su mente trabajo al mil porciento ¿Qué estaba haciendo antes? Entrenando con Nanashi, claro, eso hacía, estaba cargando los cristales de chakra y luego…luego…sus manos se crisparon al recordarlo: en ese momento Wanko estaba muerto. Invocó un par de herramientas rápidamente, lo primero era poder ver algo, a punto estuvo de encender fuego, pero desistió. Levantó las orejas felinas, no escuchaba nada además de su respiración: ese lugar no tenía corrientes de aire, si lo encendía, aunque fuera una pequeña llama, el fuego consumiría el oxígeno y ella terminaría por asfixiarse. Devolvió a su laboratorio el pedernal y el algodón empapado en un combustible, tenía que pensarlo mejor.

-Ya despertaste.

El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho, una voz serena le hablaba desde algún punto de esa pequeña celda. Cayó sentada con las piernas paralizadas por el terror, algo estaba con ella en esa oscuridad.

-Al parecer no eres tan tonta como mis otras portadoras, hubo uno o dos casos en lo que encendieron fuego aquí y luego murieron estúpidamente.

Tenía que calmarse, respirar profundo y luego pensar con la cabeza fría. Luz, necesitaba algo de luz. Recordó uno de sus últimos trabajos. Invocó rápidamente un par de frascos y un recipiente con su tapa. Podía trabajar a oscuras, había hecho ese truco varias veces, la cantidad justa de la sustancia base y luego una gota del reactante.

El recipiente comenzó a brillar con una tenue luz fosforescente, había funcionado. Tapó el recipiente y lo agito un poco, esa reacción duraría un día entero si no movía más el resultado de la reacción química. Cerró los ojos esperando que la luz se volviera más fuerte. La voz ya no hablaba, pero Nitzune aun sentía la presencia, seguía ahí, mirándola desde algún punto. Se atrevió a abrir los ojos finalmente, todo estaba bañado con la luz del recipiente. La vio por primera vez: una figura se formó a partir de las sombras, su pelaje de un intenso color negro y sus ojos de un cobre muy opaco, sólo podía ver claramente la mitad de su cuerpo la patas traseras y gran parte del vientre eran de una sustancia etérea, de no ser así, las dos no cabrían en ese diminuto lugar.

-Al fin puedes verme ¿No piensas decir nada?

El felino hablaba y por su tono era claramente una hembra. Nitzune abrió los ojos sorprendida sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

\- ¿Quién…qué…?

Las piernas le temblaban. Vio como la enorme entidad se acomodaba esbozando una sonrisa, largos colmillos aparecieron brillando tenuemente.

-Él chico nunca te dijo nada de mi ¿Verdad? Soy conocida como _Kurai Tamashi_. Niña, soy yo quien te trajo a este mundo.

Nitzune se sintió cerca del desmayo, sin embargo, logró controlarse lo suficiente. Abrió la boca, pero no lograba encontrar las palabras correctas para expresarse.

-Eso… ¿Cómo es siquiera posible? Es decir, yo…

-Será una molestia si no haces las preguntas correctas, tenemos tiempo, todo el que quieras, pero son un fastidio para mí las portadoras lentas. Piensa mejor que quieres cuestionarme.

La pequeña tragó con fuerza ¿Qué preguntar primero?

\- ¿Quién eres…? No ¿Qué eres tú?

-Los humanos tienen muchos nombres para referirse a los que son como yo, pero creo que el más común es _demonio._ Depende mucho de la época y a las personas a las que les preguntes, sinceramente no saben ponerse de acuerdo.

Nitzune no era del tipo de persona que creía en cosas sobrenaturales, pero no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo.

-Dices que eres tú la que me has traído a este _mundo_ , entonces tú sabes de dónde vengo ¿Verdad?

-Claro que lo sé. El otro lado, el otro mundo, tu universo, como quieras llamarlo. Qué lugar tan interesante me encontré vagando por ahí. Los humanos de ese lugar no dependen del chakra; es un mundo lleno de inmundos seres débiles que adoran matarse unos a otros con ridículas armas que escupen fuego ¿No te sientes aliviada de haber escapado de un lugar tan absurdo? Pasé algún tiempo explorándolo, pero no importaba que tanto viajara, todo el lugar estaba contaminado por la avaricia y el egoísmo.  De haber tenido más interés en las almas humanas me habría dado un gran banquete, lastimosamente, dejé de tener ese tipo de apetito desde hace décadas. Pensé que no valía la pena, me disponía a volver aquí, sin embargo, te encontré a ti.

\- ¿A mí? ¿Por qué yo? Yo…

Nitzune no lograba entender nada. Kurai ensanchó su sonrisa felina, los colmillos volvieron a brillar, pero esta vez la pelinegra sintió temor de ellos.

-Vayamos paso por paso. He dicho que desde hace décadas dejé de tener apetito por las almas humanas, pero todos necesitamos alimentarnos de algo ¿Verdad? Decidí usar entonces a los humanos para mi comodidad. Cada cierto tiempo permito a una chica humana hacer un contrato conmigo: ella me sirve como portadora, absorbe la energía de las cosas vivas para mí, que reposo en su interior saliendo y entrando como me place, a cambio, yo le doy el poder para que realice sus deseos. Si desean fuerza, se las doy; si desean el poder para doblegar a los demás según su voluntad, les enseño como infundir el miedo más absoluto en los corazones; si lo que quieren son riquezas, les doy los medios para conseguirlas ¿Entiendes ahora? Por supuesto, ha sido un largo camino que recorrer para perfeccionar los contratos. Al principio muchas morían ahí mismo donde estas sentada presas del pánico, otras lograban asimilarme de manera correcta pero sus mentes colapsaban y se volvían locas, otras fueron usadas como sacrificio por parte de sus padres para obtener poder, algunas familias incluso intentaron usarlas como armas cuando las guerras se aproximaban, otras conseguían sus deseos y después se volvían avariciosas, terminé por matarlas u obligarlas a suicidarse, claro, eso después de que forzarlas a acabar con todo lo que estimaban: amores, familia, amistades, todo. Yo me convertí en la respuesta de aquellas que deseaban algo con tanta fuerza que estaban dispuestas a aceptar lo que fuese.

Escuchar a Kurai era como un anestésico para Nitzune, la demonio tenía una voz serena, suave y atrayente, por momentos del discurso la menor sentía que todo era perfectamente lógico, se dejaba convencer lentamente aceptando los métodos de Kurai como si fuesen verdades absolutas; necesitó mucha concentración para no dejarse influenciar.

-Aquí viene la parte donde entras tú, niña. Desde hace algún tiempo comencé a aburrirme de las mismas historias; las portadoras duraban menos años, pero la cantidad de jovencitas que se me presentaban aumentaba, pequeñas sectas comenzaron a traerme ofrendas en busca de más poder, si no fuera quien soy me habrían degradado a algo tan ofensivo como una deidad que cuida y escucha a la humanidad, cumpliéndole sus ridículos caprichos. Comencé una búsqueda por un alma capaz de soportar lo que yo le daba y exigía, encontré muchas candidatas, pero sus almas estaban demasiado desquiciadas como para aceptarlas como portadoras. Un buen día encontré por una mera casualidad el lugar en donde este mundo se conecta con el tuyo; lastimosamente ese lugar sólo está dispuesto a intervalos muy arbitrarios de tiempo, pasé más tiempo del que pretendía en tu inmundo universo. Las almas ahí no eran mejores, intente hacer un par de contratos, pero esos débiles cuerpos cedían rápidamente en desagradables convulsiones. Y de repente apareciste, te encontré un año antes de traerte, te seguí con mucha atención: eras incluso más débil que el humano promedio de ese mundo, tan solitaria y asustadiza, sin siquiera un amigo, tímida, patética, y aun así, con una mente tan equilibrada. Sé cómo mirabas con odio suficiente como para asesinar a quienes te humillaban, a quienes te trataban como basura; también encontré que podías ser muy observadora e increíblemente inteligente para mentir, pero luego podías ser una joven radiante, alegre, feliz, del tipo de persona que cree que la felicidad llega en pequeños espacios y los disfruta. Había encontrado un alma capaz de bailar entre el bien y el mal a voluntad. Te traje sabiendo que aquí podrías tener mejores oportunidades que allá. Lastimosamente, se necesita una cantidad ridículamente grande de poder para traer cosas físicas entre los mundos. Usé gran parte de mi energía para hacer llegar aquí lo importante: tú alma, el resto era inútil así que lo dejé del otro lado.

La pelinegra se levantó tan rápido que sintió un pequeño mareo. Kurai trajo su alma, _sólo_ su alma, entonces ¿Qué fue de su cuerpo? Entonces ¿En qué cuerpo había vivido todos estos meses? Comenzó a hiperventilarse, nada tenía sentido, incluso la arrulladora voz de la demonio dejó de surtir efecto.

-Puedo saber qué es lo que piensas en todo momento, si no encuentras las palabras no importa, lo entenderé todo, manipulé tu alma para traerte; no hay ni la más pequeña parte de ti que yo no sepa, en este y en cualquier mundo soy quien mejor te conoce. Voy a contarte la verdad del cuerpo que tienes ahora. Hace muchos años me encontré con algo interesante: un humano intentaba conseguir un cuerpo perfecto, para ese fin tenía muchos experimentos y conejillos de indias, sentí curiosidad por él un tiempo, si hubiera sido una mujer le habría ofrecido lo que deseaba a cambio de que fuera mi portadora, pero mala suerte para él. El asunto radica en que estuvo cerca de conseguirlo muchas veces, estuvo tan cerca una vez que no pude dejar pasar la oportunidad, robé el prototipo del cuerpo que él consideraba perfecto y lo mantuve oculto. Un poder como el mío era lo que hacía falta para conseguir un buen resultado, tal vez ese tipo con complejo de serpiente me dio la base, pero ese maravilloso cuerpo que posees es gracias a mí, lo hice especialmente para un alma como la tuya; gracias a mi eres mucho más fuerte de lo que soñaste en tus fantasías más locas, puedes imponerte sobre los demás con facilidad, tienes todas las habilidades necesarias para ser una guerrera de excelente nivel, acepto que las orejas y la cola fueron una grata sorpresa, gracias a ellas tienes capacidades que ninguna de mis anteriores portadoras tuvo. Espero que ahora entiendas tu posición, en este mundo todo lo que es “Nitzune” es gracias a mí, incluso fui yo quien te dio tu nombre.

La menor volvió al suelo hecha un manojo de nervios, si ese cuerpo no era suyo eso explicaba los extraños dolores que la acosaban las primeras noches que paso en Konoha. Sintió ganas de empezar a llorar sin motivo aparente. Pensaba en tantas cosas al tiempo que la cabeza quería explotarle.

-Mocosa, estas preocupada por tu viejo cuerpo ¿De verdad te interesa ese inútil trozo de carne inservible? Se quedó del otro lado, acéptalo. Esta allá conectado a un montón de máquinas en lo que los médicos de tu mundo llaman “coma”, es absurdo que intenten mantenerlo vivo, ahora es solo un cascaron vacío.

-Pero, mis padres…

-Olvídalos, toda tú me perteneces ahora. Yo soy quien te hizo lo que eres, soy yo quien te dio una nueva vida ¿Necesitas una madre? Estoy aquí. Nosotras tenemos un contrato ahora, tú has estado cumpliendo tu parte de maravilla, ahora tienes la oportunidad de exponer lo que deseas y hacerlo realidad. Te daré lo que desees ¿Quieres tener para ti a ese muchacho _Naruto?_ ¿O tal vez es mejor ese tal _Sasuke?_ ¿O los dos?  Niña, soy yo quien te proporcionará los medios para que obtengas todo, absolutamente todo lo que alguna vez quieras. -Kurai se levantó con gracia acercándose al cuerpo de Nitzune, la envolvió gentilmente con todo su etéreo ser mientras le hablaba con esa dulce e intoxicante voz - tendrás todo lo que quieras desde ahora; pero, durante estos tres días debes soportar el proceso para completar nuestro contrato y que tu alma se acople perfectamente a tu maravilloso cuerpo, cuando salgas de aquí serás aún más fuerte, te daré nuevas habilidades y sabrás que es lo que más deseas en el mundo. Sé que estarás bien, escogí un alma fuerte y creé un cuerpo igual. Desde ahora no podrás vivir sin mí, te lo daré todo a ti mi pequeña Nitzune…  
  
La pelinegra no pudo moverse más, se sintió rodeada por Kurai de manera demandante. Tenía miedo, estaba a punto de tener un ataque de ansiedad, sin embargo ¿Por qué se sentía tan segura al estar acogida por la demonio?

Así pasaron tres días. Nitzune soportó inhumanos sufrimientos para completar su contrato con Kurai y terminar de fusionarse con su nuevo cuerpo, pero la pregunta era si continuaría siendo la misma al salir de aquel oscuro sitio.


	22. Aquí estoy

Nanashi levantó la cabeza de la dura madera donde esta reposaba. Su celda era diminuta y no entraba ni el más pequeño rayo de luz solar. Las heridas de su lucha contra Yuruki aún le dolían con una fuerza que lo mantenía despierto en contra de su voluntad. Un escalofrió lo recorrió mientras recordaba las veces que casi fue decapitado por la pelirroja, fue un milagro que aquel peligris llegara a tiempo para detenerla. Increíblemente fue necesaria mucha fuerza para lograr dominarla. Los siguientes días el castaño los pasó en aquella celda, escondido, puesto que la chica de pupilas moradas amenazó con asesinarlo si llegaba a encontrarlo, parecía ser que aún no lograba dar con su ubicación.

Se sentó en el borde de la madera que le servía de cama mirándose las manos vendadas. Apretó con fuerza los puños, honestamente feliz, Nitzune lo había logrado. Una risa de júbilo se escapó de sus labios y el sonido de su voz retumbó por los oscuros pasillos de aquella prisión subterránea. La pequeña lo había logrado, ahora la pregunta que lo carcomía era ¿En qué se ha convertido Nitzune?

 

Kurai parecía tener un sentido del humor retorcido. Cuando Nitzune logró salir de la cueva se dio cuenta de que estaba relativamente cerca de Konoha; pero, el agujero donde había estado encerrada estaba en una montaña que en sus faldas acogía a una pequeña aldea de agricultores. Al bajar se encontró con todos los pobladores muertos de miedo. Kurai se reía a carcajadas mientras escuchaba a todos los aldeanos hablar del alma en pena que había en la montaña; durante esos tres días confundieron los gritos de miedo y dolor de Nitzune con los lamentos de un espectro.

La pelinegra abandonó el pequeño poblado esperando que esas personas olvidaran pronto lo sucedido y pudieran volver a su cotidianidad. Durante el camino se dio cuenta de que ahora tenía una increíble percepción de su propio cuerpo, definitivamente algo había cambiado con ella. No podía evitar mirar sus manos con una sensación de desconocimiento.

- _Es increíble ¿No es así? El cuerpo que te he dado. ¿Puedes sentir la fuerza que posees ahora? No se puede comparar en nada con lo que tenías antes, te he ahorrado años de entrenamiento._

\- ¿Para esto sufrí durante tres días? Preferiría tener que entrenar durante años.

Si alguien hubiera visto a Nitzune, la habría dado por loca; ella no se daba cuenta, pero hablaba en voz alta con Kurai, quien estaba en su interior, por suerte estaba totalmente sola en ese camino. Anochecía rápidamente y ella caminaba con paso lento hacia la aldea.

- _¿No estas feliz? Te he dado algo que muchas personas desean con vehemencia._

\- ¿Quién podría albergar felicidad después de pasar por todo aquello?

- _Tú deseabas este poder en el fondo de tu corazón, yo lo sé. Yo sé todo sobre ti. Desear poder no es malo, todos los humanos desean poder._

-Cállate. No Quiero escucharte más.

- _¿Por qué no? Ya te dije que no podrás vivir sin mí._

-No hables más.

- _Lo sabes ahora ¿No es así? Sin mí, tu cuerpo no sería capaz de controlar el cambio de esencia de vida a tu chakra. Morirás si no estoy contigo durante mucho tiempo._

\- ¡Cállate!

Escuchó la melodiosa risa de Kurai dentro de ella, por toda su mente, golpeando cada lugar de su conciencia. Apretó la mandíbula furiosa, no podía soportar la sensación de tenerla dentro, la sentía: Kurai era algo frio y pesado que se movía dentro; no podía entenderlo del todo pero podía sentirla.

Nitzune lo sabía, si no se cuidaba, la demonio podía llegar a controlar sus acciones, sus pensamientos, todo su ser y volverla un simple marioneta. La pequeña no se creía el discurso de que Kurai quería darle lo que ella desease. No, eso era imposible.

- _Debes creerlo. Te daré lo que quieras, sólo debes pedírmelo._

\- ¡HE DICHO QUE NO HABLES!

Toda cosa viva alrededor de Nitzune en un radio de dos metros murió. Nitzune se llevó una mano a la boca al borde del llanto mientras Kurai se reía suavemente. La pelinegra tendría que aprender a controlarse de nuevo.

 

Yuruki salió del cuarto mientras removía las vendas de sus brazos, debía tomar un baño para limpiar las heridas. La casa estaba sumida en un silencio absoluto, incluso al dejar correr el agua en la bañera, parecía que todo sonido era consumido por la soledad del lugar. Se despojó de su ropa y se sumergió en el tibio líquido. No podía creer lo solitaria que se sentía desde que ellos dos no estaban ahí, la compañía de Haru era como paños de agua tibia; de alguna manera, durante esos tres días, la pequeña casa le pareció enorme; la pequeña habitación ahora tenía mucho espacio con solo su futon en el suelo. Suspiró cansada, no podía creer que todo eso sucediera en el mismo periodo que su cuerpo se encontraba en mal estado ¿Cuánto más podría ocultarlo? Su mente viajaba entre su problema personal, la desaparición de Nitzune y el asunto de Wanko. _Pobre cachorro_ pensó la pelirroja, después de todo, el pelinegro no tenía por qué haber terminado así.

 

La pelinegra llegó a duras penas a los límites de la aldea. Conforme avanzaba en su camino su cuerpo comenzaba a recuperarse a una velocidad vertiginosa; sin embargo, su mente no estaba del todo tranquila, un huracán de pensamientos la poseyeron, no sabía que hacer primero ¿Debía informar a la hokage? ¿Debía ir a casa primero? ¿Alguien había notado su ausencia? ¿Dónde estaba Nanashi? Para arrancarle el corazón del pecho. No…lo primero era: ¿Cómo estaban Yuruki y Wanko? Kurai se había mantenido callada un buen tiempo, de hecho, parecía que dormía. Nitzune comenzó a odiarle profundamente por tantas razones que no sabía cuál era la principal.

Se recostó en el tronco de un árbol y deslizó su cuerpo por la madera hasta quedar sentada; el día había caído completamente, la luna no se veía por ningún lado así que el bosque estaba en totales penumbras; el único foco de luz era la misma aldea que comenzaba su vida nocturna. Nitzune dejó caer la cabeza hacia un lado, estaba cansada, terriblemente cansada. El olor de la aldea llegó hasta ella. Olía bien, Nitzune siempre amó el olor de Konoha al caer la noche; el ambiente se llenaba del aroma de los diferentes restaurantes, también olía a la pólvora de los juegos infantiles de los niños, las personas iban y venían dejando su huella por todos lados. La aldea estaba tan viva de noche que era difícil decidir ir a dormir, pero, tenía sueño, optó por dormir un poco, todo podía esperar: Yuruki, Tsunade, las misiones, su casa, la cena, sus habilidades, Kurai; todo podía irse lejos durante un rato, sus amigos, sus padres, su cuerpo real, Wanko…Cerró los ojos mas no durmió, intentaba quedarse definitivamente dormida pero no podía, algo le revoloteaba cerca, un aroma conocido.

Un par de manos la tomaron por los hombros suavemente. Ella conocía ese olor.

_¿Ya me ha encontrado Sasuke? No… ¿Puede que sea Naruto? Que manos tan cálidas…-_

Sintió como era abrazada, un pecho la acogía con dulzura, un corazón latía con furia dentro de ese pecho. Se aferró con fuerza a ese cuerpo sin nombre que la sostenía con firmeza, pero delicadamente, como quien sostiene algo delicado y no quiere dejarlo caer ni dañarlo. En medio de su extraño sopor Nitzune dejó caer unas cuantas lágrimas, se sentía consolada por ese conocido.

-Nit-chan…Realmente volviste. Nit-chan, te extrañé, te estuve buscando durante todo este tiempo. Nit-chan.

Nitzune atrajo con firmeza a Wanko, él no estaba muerto, estaba ahí con ella.

\- ¡Wanko! ¡Estás bien! …que alivio.

Nitzune sintió una pequeña lagrima caerle en el rostro, al levantar la cabeza, con la luz proveniente de la aldea iluminándolo tenuemente, Wanko le sonreía con cariño, sus ojos estaban húmedos y tenía unas terribles ojeras debajo de los mismos.

-Wanko, mira como estas, te vez terrible.

-Yo estuve buscándote todos estos días, cuando desperté, la enorme piedra estaba a unos centímetros de mi cara, Yuki-chan estaba peleando contra tu maestro y tú ya no estabas. ¡Nit-chan!

El pelinegro la abrazó de nuevo, enterrando el rostro en el cuello de la menor. Nitzune se permitió aferrarse a él una vez más. Parecía que Wanko no había dormido en esos días, todo por buscarla.

-Wanko…me alegro tanto.

\- ¡Nit-chan! ¡Te quiero! Así que no vuelvas a irte así ¡Te quiero! ¡Realmente te quiero!

La pelinegra se ruborizó y enterró la cara en el pecho de Wanko; ella ya sabía eso, pero el querer de Wanko era demasiado infantil, incluso si ella comenzaba a verlo con otros ojos, él seguía siendo como un niño.

-Yo también…Wanko, yo también te quiero mucho.

El mayor dio un respingo, incluso sus orejas y colas lobunas se elevaron.

\- ¡¿De verdad?! ¡¿De verdad me quieres?!

-Por supuesto, yo también te quiero mucho y…

La pequeña no pudo decir nada más. Wanko unió sus labios con los de Nitzune en un rápido movimiento, aún la tenía en aquel abrazo así que fue fácil para él sostenerla completamente para besarla. Nitzune abrió los ojos como nunca, su cara se volvió una amapola e inclusive las orejas felinas y la cola, totalmente esponjada, hicieron acto de presencia. El beso duró lo suficiente como para que la menor fuera consciente de lo que estaba pasando ¡La besaba!  ¡Wanko estaba robándole un beso!  Su mente colapsó mientras el mayor movía gentilmente los labios buscando transmitirle a Nitzune todo su cariño.

Nadie fue testigo del beso, incluso la misma noche parecía esconderlos, solamente la tenue luz que llegaba desde la aldea se atrevió a invadir su momento. Cuando Wanko se separó, aun con labios un poco húmedos al igual que los de la menor, sonrió encantado.

-Tenemos que volver a casa, Yuki-chan está preocupada también.

Nitzune no respondía, su cara totalmente colorada humeaba, su cerebro aún no se había repuesto de lo anterior. Wanko la miró con el rostro inclinado hacia un lado ¿Por qué su Nit-chan estaba tan nerviosa? Se inclinó y volvió a unir ambas bocas por un milisegundo, eso debía hacer que su nerviosismo se fuera. Por supuesto que el nerviosismo de Nitzune se fue, junto con su consciencia. En ese momento, con la pequeña en brazos, Wanko partió hacia el hogar donde los esperaban.

 

Nitzune reaccionó a mitad de camino, de seguro los transeúntes se habían extrañado al ver como un alto muchacho con orejas y cola de lobo cargaba como una princesa a una pequeña chica con cola y orejas de gato mientras el rostro de ella estaba totalmente rojo. La menor abrió los ojos y dejó escapar un ligero grito al darse cuenta de su situación.

\- ¡Wanko! ¡Bájame!

\- ¿Te sientes mejor ahora, Nit-chan?

\- ¡Me sentiré mejor cuando la gente deje de reírse al vernos!

Nitzune escondió el rostro con sus manos. La gente cotilleaba mientras ellos pasaban, de seguro se hablaría de aquella escena durante varios días.

-Wanko, te lo ruego…bájame.

-Sólo un poco más ¿Sí? Estoy tan feliz de que Nit-chan haya vuelto.

Nitzune también estaba feliz de estar ahí, pero, esa situación era más de lo que ella podía soportar y aún no habían hablado acerca del beso. La menor decidió darle el gusto al pelinegro, no se descubrió la cara en ningún momento, pero dejó que él la cargara. Wanko sonrío contento moviendo enérgicamente la cola. De la esquina más próxima emergió una cabellera rubia, Naruto caminaba con dos bolsas llenas de ramen instantáneo que casi se van al suelo al ver el panorama. El pelinegro notó su presencia y dejó ver su más reluciente sonrisa, antes de girar hacia la calle que comunicaba a la casa de Nitzune, Wanko miro con una infantil superioridad al rubio y le enseño la lengua. Naruto se quedó de piedra, él y Sasuke habían salido a entrenar después de que ocurrió el incidente del pergamino de invocación de Nitzune ¿Qué tanto había pasado en esos días?

 

Yuruki se giró hacia la puerta cuando escuchó que la abrían. Wanko atravesaría esa puerta con la cara llena de tristeza, se bañaría y saldría de nuevo a buscar a la menor sin probar siquiera alimento como lo había hecho los últimos días, cuando Yuruki le preguntó el porqué de ese ritual el pelinegro se limitó a decir: “A Nit-chan no le gusta verme sucio” . La pelirroja suspiró, no quería tener que verle de nuevo ese rostro afligido; sin embargo, el rostro de Wanko estaba esculpido por la más absoluta felicidad, en sus brazos traía un pequeño bulto que echaba humo.

\- ¡Nitzune!

-Yuruki…dile que me baje.

La mayor no sabía qué hacer, tenía ganas de reír, gritar, llorar, enojarse, festejar. Su cuerpo fue más rápido que su cerebro, al siguiente segundo descargó su mano sobre la cabeza de la pelirroja.

\- ¡Idiota! ¡¿Tienes una idea de lo que hemos pasado por ti estos días?!

La fuerza del golpe logró que Nitzune saliera disparada de los brazos de Wanko directo al suelo; desde ahí, la menor rio con ganas, miró a sus dos compañeros con cariño.

-Estoy en casa, Yuruki, Wanko.

-Y te toca hacer la cena a ti…pequeña idiota.

Yuruki le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Extrañamente la noche pasó como si esos tres días nunca hubieran pasado, nadie preguntó nada, incluso la hora de dormir estuvo tranquila, exceptuando el hecho de que Wanko se le enroscó al cuerpo a Nitzune, en el siguiente segundo quedo profundamente dormido.

-Lo paso muy mal. - Habló suavemente Yuruki - No durmió ni comió mientras no estuviste.

-Me lo imagino, me siento muy mal por él.  Yuruki, tengo mucho que contarte.

-Por favor, mañana, hoy no tengo ánimos de escuchar nada acerca de lo que vi hace tres días.

-Está bien, pero, pasó algo hoy, cuando Wanko me encontró… él, bueno, estábamos abrazados y luego…me…me beso.

Yuruki miró al dormido Wanko y luego ellas dos se miraron seriamente, de repente el rostro de Nitzune volvió a hervir.

-Hasta mañana.

\- ¿Eh? ¿No vas a decir nada?

-No es mi problema.

\- ¡Pero te estas riendo justo ahora! ¡Puedo escucharte!

-No me importa, ocúpate tú de eso, es tu cachorro.

La pelinegra se hizo un ovillo en medio de las sabanas ¿Qué se hiciera cargo? ¿Cómo tenía que enfrentar eso? Yuruki quedamente rio todo lo que quiso antes de quedarse dormida, siendo la última en hacerlo.

Cuando los tres jóvenes estaban profundamente dormidos, Kurai salió. No tenía su forma sólida, era apenas un cumulo de humo negro que flotaba sobre los tres. Debía hacer planes: la chica llamada Yuruki no le molestaba, el problema era ese chico, alguien con la capacidad de calmar a la pequeña con sólo un abrazo y un beso era una persona peligrosa para la demonio. Cubrió a los dos jóvenes compañeros de su pequeña Nitzune con su etéreo cuerpo, desentrañó los recuerdos de la mente de la chica, sus secretos, su vida, toda la información que Kurai necesitaba de Yuruki, la obtuvo. Luego hizo lo mismo con el joven, sin importar si él no tenía memoria, Kurai Tamashi debería ser capaz de encontrar lo que quería en la cabeza de él; sin embargo, algo se oponía a sus propósitos, Kurai detectó el origen de esa oposición cerca, en el armario para ser más precisos, ¿Qué cosa podía llegar a oponerse a su poder y evitar que consiguiera lo que deseaba? No lo sabía, pero ese muchacho era oficialmente un problema, logró conocer la verdadera personalidad del joven mas no obtuvo ningún dato conciso de su pasado, decidió proceder con la información que ya poseía.  Los secretos de ambos jóvenes fueron una sorpresa que se tambaleaba entre algo interesante y problemático. La sombra sonrió suavemente, sabia ya que debía hacer con esos dos humanos. Todo por el bien de los deseos de su portadora.


	23. Yoshiro y Aiko

 

La mañana siguiente al repentino regreso de la menor, la actividad en su hogar comenzó muy temprano para ella. Lo primero era lograr zafarse del abrazo tipo anaconda al que Wanko la tenía sometida; él merecía dormir todo el tiempo que quisiera, pero ella no podía quedarse en sus brazos durante todo ese tiempo. Tardó casi diez minutos en librarse de esas dos pinzas de carne ante la risueña Yuruki que se entretenía mirándolos. Después tuvo una sería charla con la pelirroja, le contó todo lo ocurrido en esos días con la mayor cantidad de detalles que Yuruki necesitaba escuchar, obviamente se guardó uno o dos secretos de todo lo que le había dicho Kurai durante esos días.

-Así que…un demonio…

Habló la pelirroja perpleja.

-Sería más acertado decir que es una _ella_.

-Espera, dame un segundo, me estás diciendo que el asunto de tus extrañas habilidades con la muerte, lo de las orejas y la cola felinas se deben a una demonio que tiene un contrato contigo ¿Verdad?

-Correcto.

-Pero tú no tenías idea de que estuvieras bajo un contrato.

-Exacto.

-y en algún punto de todo esto existe una extraña secta de adoradores de esta Kurai Tamashi.

-Así es.

Un momento de silencio se posicionó entre las dos antes de que la pelirroja volviera a hablar.

-Listo, eso es todo. Me quiero mudar a otra casa.

\- ¡Hey!

-Mira…ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar ¿Siquiera es eso posible?

Nitzune la miró con reproche.

\- ¡Ah!  Pero el rubio le sirve de jaula al kyuubi y es normal ¿No?

-Es diferente…creo, ¡ah! ¡No lo sé! Aun así, no deja de ser raro, en su caso estamos hablando de algo que está completamente encerrado dentro de Naruto, pero, con esta Kurai, tengo entendido que puede salir y entrar cuando le plazca ¿No es eso peligroso? Es un demonio después de todo.

-Tienes razón. Yo tampoco entiendo la situación del todo, es sólo que, necesito hablarlo con alguien o mi cabeza va a romperse.

-Entiendo, debe ser duro.

Yuruki le palmeó suavemente el hombro. Ambas chicas suspiraron.

-Gracias por escuchar de todas maneras. Tengo que ir a hablar con Tsunade-sama; si Wanko despierta trata de mantenerlo tranquilo.

-Hecho.

Minutos después Nitzune abandonó la casa con dirección a la torre hokage. Yuruki se dedicó a pensar seriamente es sus próximos movimientos, sería apropiado hablar con la menor de las visiones que había tenido los últimos días, pero esto significaría confiarle su secreto; la pequeña parecía no ocultarle nada, lo justo era que ella se sincerara más con Nitzune. Entró al cuarto teniendo la precaución de no despertar al joven que dormía abrazando la almohada que Nitzune había puesto como sustituto de su cuerpo. Tomó un libro de la esquina donde la pelinegra los apilaba y se devolvió a la pequeña sala.

-Yuruki…

Una serena y profunda voz la llamó en cuanto ella puso un pie en la habitación. Un enorme felino negro estaba recostado solemnemente cerca de la ventana, la luz del sol iluminaba su negro pelaje haciéndolo aún más vistoso y sus ojos cobre se enfocaron débilmente en ella. El libro se resbalo de sus manos y cayó al suelo abriéndose en una página aleatoria. Yuruki abrió la boca con la cara blanquecina.

-No nos conviene que grites ¿No es verdad? No sería bueno que el perro sarnoso que duerme al lado se despertara.

No sabía que era más increíble, que esa especie de pantera hablara, que conociera su nombre o la manera en que se refería a Wanko. Yuruki dirigió su temblorosa mano al libro y lo levantó.

-Debo suponer que tú eres Kurai Tamashi.

Su voz casi no temblaba, pero por dentro la pelirroja estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

-La misma. Usualmente no me separaría de esta forma de mi portadora, pero, en vista que necesito ponerte al tanto de lo que debes hacer para mí, no me queda más remedio que presentarme de esta manera.

Yuruki observó largamente a la demonio. Era imponente, eso era seguro; Nitzune tenía toda la razón al decir que su presencia suscitaba miedo, respeto y fascinación a partes iguales. Se atrevió a hablar después de pensarlo muy bien.

\- “Ponerme al tanto de lo que debo hacer” ¿Por qué debería obedecer tus peticiones tan fácilmente?

-Vamos, no deberías tomar el papel de la rebelde conmigo. No quiero tener que recurrir al algo tan bajo como las amenazas para que cumplas mis peticiones, no son nada que te perjudiquen, podrás realizarlas sin ningún problema. 

Yuruki se tomó unos segundos para reflexionar.

\- ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

-Es fácil, quiero deshacerme de ese sarnoso al que mi portadora llama _Wanko._

La joven abrió los ojos indignada.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! No quiero tener nada que ver si piensas matar al cachorro.

\- ¿Matar? Oh pequeña humana, si quisiera hacer algo tan fácil como eso podría hacerlo en este mismo instante, no deseo matarlo, deseo que la persona conocida como _Wanko_ desaparezca, eso es todo, hay que devolverle su memoria.

Kurai se levantó con gracia y caminó hacia Yuruki, quien no logró mover ni un musculo puesto que un miedo inhumano se coló hasta lo más hondo de su cuerpo al ver los ojos de la demonio.

-Escucha, provocaré el ambiente perfecto para que la mente de ese perro reaccione y sus recuerdos vuelvan, dejando en el olvido esa desagradable personalidad llamada Wanko. Lo único que tienes que hacer es asegurarte de que él esté cerca de mi querida portadora durante los siguientes días y que tenga a la mano este objeto.

Una sombra surgió del suelo y de ella emergió la empuñadura de espada sin hoja con el trozo de tela rojo atado firmemente.

-Si puedes tomarlo tan fácilmente del armario puedes dárselo a Wanko cuando quieras.

Hablo Yuruki mientras sus rodillas temblaban. Definitivamente no quería tener ninguna relación con Kurai.

-No quiero estar en contacto con esta cosa, es peligrosa. Sólo obedece. Yuruki, es lo mejor para todos.

-He dicho que no, no entiendo tus intenciones, pero quiero estar fuera de todo esto.

Kurai se sentó frente a Yuruki mientras movía lentamente la cola de un lado para otro; aquella humana sí que era interesante si osaba revelarse.

-No quiero hacer uso de amenazas. Yuruki, piénsalo un momento: puedo forzar los recuerdos de ese para que vuelvan ¿Crees entonces que no conozco tus secretos? Más allá del simple hecho de que puedes obtener pequeños vistazos del futuro, tienes cosas aún más interesantes guardadas ¿No es así?

Yuruki tensó los músculos del cuerpo, no debía dejarse llevar por amenazas vacías, era imposible que Kurai supiera todo lo que decía saber. La enorme felina se acercó a la cara de Yuruki y le susurró lo que sabía, los secretos que había obtenido al estimular su mente la noche anterior.

-Tener secretos tan grandes es contraproducente si tu mente no está bien sellada, pequeña humana.

Yuruki cayó de sentón al suelo, todo lo que se había esforzado durante meses en ocultar ahora estaba en posesión de Kurai.

-Ahora no debes tener ninguna queja. Te dejare el objeto, asegúrate que el perro pueda tenerlo a mano durante los siguientes días, el momento en que debas entregárselo será obvio cuando llegue. Volveré con mi pequeña Nitzune, no me falles, Yuruki.

En ese momento Kurai se convirtió en una sombra en el suelo que desapareció reptando por la ventana. Yuruki tomó la empuñadura temblando ¿En que se habían metido los tres con la llegada de Kurai?

 

 

Nitzune no pasó por ningún problema al hablar con Tsunade, parecía que todo el episodio de los tres días había pasado como un simple entrenamiento que se descontroló un poco; sin ganas de entrar en detalles, dejó que la historia se quedara como estaba, sin embargo, estuvo obligada a revelar la existencia de Kurai Tamashi, si alguien tenía que saberlo, esa persona era la hokage. La rubia guardó silencio durante varios minutos, cerró los ojos pensativa y justo en ese instante, Nitzune vislumbró como una sombra entraba por la ventana y se fundía con ella misma: Kurai había vuelto a su cuerpo.

- _Te dije que podía ir y volver cuando quisiera, pero no esperaba que revelaras tan fácilmente mi presencia._

Nitzune no contestó nada, dejo que la demonio riera suavemente a pesar de distraerle. Su cara no mostro ninguna emoción ni siquiera cuando la hokage volvió a hablar.

-Nitzune, esto es algo delicado ¿Crees tener algún dominio sobre este ser?

-Ninguno, Hokage-sama.

-Esto no es bueno. Pensaba asignarte a una misión mañana, pero en vista de este descubrimiento…

Nitzune se apresuró a hablar.

-De hecho, preferiría salir a una misión lo más pronto posible, me gustaría tener tiempo para conocer a fondo la situación lejos de la aldea, si sucede algo, los habitantes no correrán ningún riesgo; además, es necesario que realice misiones regularmente para no ser molestada por el consejo de la aldea ¿No es verdad? Deseo que esto no interfiriera en el modo con que he estado viviendo hasta ahora.

Kurai se removió dentro de ella con esas palabras, en el momento siguiente apareció frente a la rubia saliendo del cuerpo de Nitzune, arrancándole a esta un quejido de inconformidad por el brusco movimiento.

Tsunade se levantó de su silla. Nitzune trató de reestablecerse rápidamente, el que Kurai saliera tan bruscamente de ella le producía una sensación nada placentera.

-Humana, deberías dejar de preocuparte por detalles, mi único interés es mi portadora, no tengo ninguna intención de involucrarme con el resto de inservibles bípedos.

Kurai parecía sonreír suavemente. La pequeña pelinegra le miraba fijamente, la primera vez que la vio, Kurai tenía un tamaño equivalente a su altura, es decir, podía mirarla a los ojos sin levantar o bajar la mirada, pero ahora, se había mostrado de tal manera que la cabeza de la demonio rozaba el techo de la oficina, eso dejaba la interrogante de cuál era el verdadero tamaño de la felina.

-Me preocupo por más que detalles, Nitzune también es parte de esta aldea, su bienestar me importa tanto como el de los demás aldeanos.

Increíblemente, Tsunade no se había amedrentado, hablaba serenamente. Nitzune sintió un gran alivio por eso. La cola de Kurai rodeó a la pelinegra posesivamente. Kurai volvió a hablar con aquella voz seductora.

-Mi portadora y sus deseos son mi prioridad, su bienestar será gracias a mí, por eso, no seré un impedimento en lo que ella quiere, si desea volver a hacer misiones, dejaré que lo haga, eso es todo.

Después de eso, Kurai se volvió humo negro y regresó al cuerpo de la menor.

\- ¡Uhg!  Jamás voy a acostumbrarme a eso.

Comentó Nitzune. El silenció reinó durante minutos enteros en aquella oficina. La primera en romperlo fue la rubia.

-Supongo que podrás volver a tus misiones.

-Eso parece. Gracias, Tsunade-sama.

-Pero, por favor, si ocurre algo inesperado, pide ayuda inmediatamente. Eres parte de esta aldea, Nitzune, no lo olvides.

-Entiendo. Así lo hare.

-Aquí está el informe de tu misión. Pensaba poner a Kakashi como líder, pero lo estoy reconsiderando, tal vez Yamato sea una mejor opción.

Nitzune tomó la carpeta del escritorio de la hokage, la abrió y leyó superficialmente.

-Perdóneme, Tsunade-sama, pero no estoy segura de que tan efectivo será Yamato-san en este asunto. Puede ser que contra el kyuubi tenga algún control, pero ¿Contra un demonio?

Tsunade lo pensó. Nitzune tenía razón; no tenía a nadie que pudiera ser útil. Le menor cerró la carpeta y le sonrió a la rubia.

-Si no le molesta mi atrevimiento, tengo una sugerencia.

 

El silencio el pasillo fue rotó por los pasos que se acercaban a su celda, dos personas se aproximaban; primero apareció una cabellera negra, después una roja como el fuego.

-Nanashi.

Se levantó de su incomodo lecho y observó complacido a la menor, ignorando por completo la mirada plagada de furia de Yuruki.

-Nitzune, me alegra ver que estas bien.

- _Bien_ es una palabra muy subjetiva, no fueron los mejores días de mi vida, pero eso ya lo sabes ¿No es así?

Nanashi prefirió quedarse callado, ignorando también la continua mirada asesina que le daba Yuruki. Nitzune colocó la llave que le fue dada en el cerrojo de la puerta, pero no la giró.

-Nanashi, como lo ocurrido en estos días no paso a mayores, te han permitido acompañarme en las misiones, mejor dicho, yo pedí que te permitieran acompañarme.

-Nitzune, sigo pensando que no deberíamos llevarlo, no es de confianza.

-Opino lo contrario, Yuruki. Nanashi es de confianza, lo de hace cuatro días fue por razones ajenas a su voluntad. Olvide decírtelo, pero Nanashi es parte de los adoradores de Kurai Tamashi.

-Mis padres lo eran, yo no.

Nanashi se apuró a defenderse, Yuruki miró sorprendida a Nitzune esperando una explicación.

-Te contare la historia de camino a casa.

Nitzune giró a llave y abrió la puerta de la celda, pero cuando el castaño quiso salir de su prisión, la pelinegra se interpuso en su camino.

-Sólo un detallito antes.

En el siguiente segundo el cuerpo de Nanashi se estrelló contra la pared tras de él, el sonido de su nariz rompiéndose fruto de un buen puñetazo llego a oídos de las dos jovencitas. Ante la mirada estupefacta de Yuruki, Nitzune dio un paso dentro de la celda. Nanashi levantó la vista mientras su camisa y el suelo eran manchados por grandes salpicaduras de sangre, vio como solidas sombras emergieron alrededor de Nitzune, estas lo levantaron en el aire por lo brazos. La menor lo miraba tranquila, pero sus ojos eran de un color cobre muy brillante que rasgaba la oscuridad de la celda.

-Si vuelves a poner a un ser querido mío en peligro, no dudare en romperte algo más que la nariz.

-Jamás volveré a hacer algo como eso, en ese momento era necesario, lo lamento mucho.

Nanashi trataba de hablar con normalidad, pero se le dificultaba la respiración y la sangre llenaba su boca. Las sombras lo bajaron delicadamente y se retrajeron al lugar de donde había emergido. Nitzune acercó la mano derecha al rostro de Nanashi. Un crujido seco le avisó a Yuruki que la nariz del castaño había vuelo a su lugar, después, vio como la pequeña le ofrecía un pañuelo blanco al mayor.

-Te esperaré en mi casa después del amanecer, ahí te daré los detalles de la misión, podrás descansar hasta mañana y preparar lo que te haga falta.

Nanashi asintió sosteniendo la delicada tela blanca contra su rostro. Yuruki y Nitzune abandonaron rápidamente el lugar. La primera en hablar fue la pelirroja.

\- ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que puedes ser muy aterradora para tu tamaño?

\- ¿Lo crees? Pienso que hay cosas que dan más miedo.

-Kurai, por ejemplo.

-Sí, ella es un buen ejemplo.

-Nitzune, no puedo confiar en él, es un traidor.

-Yuruki, por favor, no lo ataques más, él tiene una buena razón para hacer lo que hizo.

\- ¿Ah? Dime cual.

Nitzune suspiró y le contó la siguiente historia durante el recorrido de regreso a casa.

“ _Antes de nada, debo decirte que ese grupo de adoradores llevan más de diez generaciones siguiendo a Kurai Tamashi. En la última generación, una familia se presentó para ofrecer a su pequeña niña como portadora para Kurai a cambio de más tiempo de vida para ella, el nombre de esta niña era Aiko, tenía el cabello de un castaño muy claro y sus ojos eran del color de la miel más pura._

_Aiko había nacido con una enfermedad que amenazaba con matarla cuando tuviera ocho años, cuando la familia se presentó ante Kurai, estaba cerca de cumplirlos. Recientemente una candidata a portadora de Kurai había muerto al no resistir el ritual del contrato, realmente no se hace cuantos años hará de eso. Como fuese, Kurai estaba enojada con sus seguidores y exigía otra chica más fuerte, obviamente Aiko fue rechazada, una pequeña enferma jamás podría llegar a unirse a un demonio, sin embargo, sus padres lograron colarse al recinto donde descansaba Kurai a la fuerza. Trata de imaginártelo: un lugar consumido casi en su totalidad por penumbras, apenas iluminado por unas antorchas que lo único que conseguían era darle un aspecto aún más tétrico al lugar y un enorme ser hecho de sombras que se presentó ante ellos. Los padres, presas del pánico, dieron media vuelta y salieron corriendo del recinto, la puerta se cerró tras ellos, pero, un detalle, la pequeña Aiko no corrió junto a ellos._

_Ahí, con Kurai a punto de abalanzarse sobre ella, la pequeña niña no hizo más que aferrarse al brazo de aquel que no había soltado su mano…”_

-No me digas que Nanashi…

\- ¡Shh! ¿Quién está contando la historia?

-Bien, bien. Continua.

_“Yoshiro era el hermano mayor de Aiko, quien, preocupándose más por la vida de su hermanita que por el miedo que pudiese sentir no se apartó de su lado._

_\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Cómo es que no han huido ante mi presencia?_

_-Nosotros…_

_\- ¡Silencio! No quiero escuchar la voz de un maldito mocoso. Tú, niña ¿Qué es lo que quieres? No tienes ni la edad ni la fuerza como para atreverte a presentarte como mi portadora._

_La pequeña no podía dejar de temblar, se aferró con más vehemencia a su hermano. Yoshiro le acarició suavemente el rostro indicándole que contestara con tranquilidad._

_-Yo… me llamo Aiko, yo…mis padres dijeron que si venia aquí…estoy enferma así que…_

_\- ¿Enferma?_

_La gigantesca sombra se levantó y tomó una forma sólida, Kurai se mostró ante los dos niños con su forma felina. Abandonó el gran pedestal lleno de suaves telas, saltó por encima de las escaleras que llevaban hasta él y se acercó a la pequeña niña, olfateándola mientras esta ocultaba la cara en la camisa de su hermano._

_-No pierdan el tiempo. Vas a morir pronto, no me interesa una portadora que no durará más de unas semanas. Largo de aquí, tu cuerpo jamás soportará el contrato, sus esfuerzos son inútiles._

_Kurai se giró para volver a su cómodo lugar, pero, la pequeña soltó a su hermano y agarró la cola felina en el afán de no dejarla partir, la demonio erizó todo su pelaje soltando un fuerte gruñido. El grito desesperado de Aiko se escuchó por todo el recinto._

_\- ¡No Quiero morir! ¡Por favor!_

_-Tienes mucho valor para ser tan sólo una mocosa, pero ya te he dicho que es inútil, tu tiempo se está acabando y nada va a cambiar eso._

_\- ¡Aunque sea sólo un año más! ¡Te lo ruego! ¡Si puedo tener a mi hermana por lo menos un año más!_

_Sólo bastó un meneo de la cola de Kurai para mandar al pequeño Yoshiro a la otra punta del cuarto. Su hermanita intentó correr en su ayuda, más el pequeño se levantó casi inmediatamente sosteniéndose el brazo izquierdo._

_-Te lo rogamos, si Aiko puede vivir sólo un poco más de tiempo… aunque no sea mucho…sólo un poco más._

_Kurai se quedó en silencio, con un ágil salto volvió a su pedestal. Habló después de que Yoshiro regresara al lado de su hermana._

_\- ¿Qué están dispuestos a sacrificar a cambio de más tiempo juntos?_

_Los dos niños se miraron sin saber que decir, no tenían nada de valor que ofrecerle._

_-Mocosa, ven aquí._

_Aiko sintió escalofríos, pero obedeció, subió los veinte escalones que la llevaban hasta el lugar donde descansaba Kurai. La felina la rodeo con su cuerpo obligándola a sentarse sobre las mullidas telas._

_\- ¿Por qué quieres vivir más tiempo?_

_-yo… no lo sé, pero no quiero morir, me asusta._

_\- ¿Acaso yo no te doy miedo?_

_-Sí, pero no quiero tener más dolor por las noches, no quiero ver a papa y mama llorar, no quiero ver la mirada triste de mi hermano. Yo…de verdad…tengo miedo de morir._

_Sin poderlo evitar, la pequeña dejo correr las lágrimas por su rostro, sus sollozos se mesclaron con el crepitar del fuego de las pocas antorchas que iluminaban el lugar.  Yoshiro vio, muerto del miedo, como la felina abría la boca en dirección al cuerpo de la pequeña, trató de correr y evitar que fuera devorada, en cambio, vio como la demonio disminuía su tamaño y lamia el rostro de Aiko limpiando las lágrimas._

_-Si no tuvieras un cuerpo tan débil, serias perfecta para ser mi portadora. Puedo darte más tiempo, sin embargo, tendrás que darme…ambos tendrán que darme algo a cambio._

_Aiko y Yoshiro miraron expectantes a Kurai._

_-No podrán volver a ver a sus padres, unos seres tan cobardes no volverán a pisar mis dominios. Ustedes dos se quedarán conmigo, junto a mí. Mocosa, tú te quedaras a mi lado, y tu hermano obedecerá lo que sea que le pida. Si no están dispuestos a sacrificar eso…regresen por donde han venido y enfrenten la muerte con el mismo valor con el que me han puesto cara a mí._

_Aiko miró a su hermano._

_-Si hacemos eso… ¿Salvaras la vida de Aiko?_

_Kurai dirigió su rostro hacia el pequeño._

_-No puedo salvar su vida, si intento realizar un contrato con ella su cuerpo no lo soportará, pero, si se mantiene a mi lado puedo alargar su vida lo máximo posible. Es su decisión._

_-Yoshiro-nii…_

_El pequeño se quedó de pie. No podrían volver a ver sus padres ni tampoco podrían salir de ahí, pero Aiko viviría más tiempo y él podría acompañarla._

_-Está bien._

_\- ¿Estás seguro? Mocoso, piensa bien tus actos._

_-Si con eso Aiko puede vivir más tiempo, yo…nosotros lo haremos._

_Kurai sonrió suavemente, había conseguido fácilmente una mascota y un sirviente._

_Pasó más de un año. Los niños cumplieron su parte: jamás volvieron ver a sus padres y no abandonaron a Kurai en ningún momento.  Aiko dormía junto a ella en el mullido pedestal y Yoshiro descansaba cerca en un enorme cojín que los adoradores habían traído a la sala por órdenes de la felina. Vestían las prendas que la secta les daba y comían junto a Kurai cuando se encontraban a solas. El recinto fue modificado para servir también de hogar a los niños; aunque Aiko era tratada de mejor manera que Yoshiro, en ningún momento él fue maltratado, las peticiones de Kurai eran sencillas: cepillar su pelaje, traerle más pescado, dar recados a los seguidores y una larga lista de simples actos de servidumbre; a cambio, podía estar todo lo que quisiera con su hermana, podía verla correr como nunca la visto hacerlo antes, la escuchaba reír, jugaba con ella. Estos actos de hermandad parecían entretener a la demonio._

_-Kurai-sama ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?_

_\- ¿Qué quieres saber? Pequeña mocosa._

_Kurai levantó una oreja en dirección a la niña, esta jugaba con una de las muñecas que la felina había hecho traer para la menor._

_-Sí usted es tan poderosa como para alargar mi vida ¿Por qué permite que la tengan aquí encerrada?_

_\- ¿Quién me mantiene encerrada? ¿Acaso eres estúpida? Nadie puede tener un control sobre mí._

_-Es que, esos hombres y mujeres que vienen a adorarla siempre cierran la puerta con llave y cuando vine a este lugar noté que tiene muchas cerraduras y puertas, además es muy difícil de encontrar._

_Kurai guardo silencio por algunos segundos. Luego dirigió sus palabras a Yoshiro._

_\- ¿Mocoso, Tú que piensas?_

_-Creo que Kurai-sama permanece aquí sólo porque le es más cómodo, el día que quiera salir podrá hacerlo sin ningún impedimento._

_-Bien dicho, mocoso. Ahí tienes tu respuesta, niñita, deja de pensar cosas inútiles, tu único deber es servirme de compañía y entretenerme._

_Todos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo y la escena fue olvidada rápidamente. Un día, Mientras Aiko dormía plácidamente entre las garras de la felina, Kurai llamó al pequeño Yoshiro._

_-Mocoso, he cumplido mi parte del trato durante un año entero, he alargado la vida de tu hermana dándole la oportunidad de compartir ese tiempo contigo._

_-Lo sé, Kurai-sama. Ambos estamos agradecidos por ello._

_-Pero no puedo hacerlo más, les dije que no podía salvar su vida, sólo darle más tiempo y ese tiempo ha concluido._

_\- ¿Qué? Pero…eso no es posible, usted es…Aiko está bien, no ha tenido más dolores en la noche y se le ve feliz._

_-Sí, pero eso ha sido porque he alejado el dolor de su cuerpo. Hay cosas que nadie puede cambiar; cuando nació, la mocosa tenía ya decretado en qué momento debía morir, yo sólo pospuse la fecha, nadie puede escapar de su propia muerte. Ambos lo saben._

_-No puede ser, debe haber algo que yo pueda…_

_Las lágrimas corrieron por el rostro del chico. Kurai continúo hablando sin importar el dolor que pudiera sentir el joven._

_-Es inútil, tu hermana morirá en dos días y ya no se puede hacer nada para evitarlo. Si quieres, ódiame, no me importa._

_Yoshiro se limpió los ojos y se arrodilló frente a Kurai poniendo un mano sobre la cabeza de la pequeña Aiko y la otra en una de las enormes zarpas de la demonio._

_-No, yo no podría odiarla Kurai-sama. Me ha dado todo un año al lado de mi hermana y ella se ha divertido y ha vivido feliz durante ese año…yo…_

_-Cuando el momento llegue, le evitaré todo dolor, es lo último que hare por ella._

_-Gracias._

_Esos dos días fueron los más animados en aquel lúgubre lugar. Aiko comió y jugo todo lo que quiso y sin ninguna restricción. Los adoradores, a quienes los niños siempre les habían parecido una molestia, comenzaron a hablar por los pasillos del oculto templo, todas las palabras llegaron a idos de Kurai. El día finalmente llegó._

_-Yoshiro-nii, tengo mucho sueño._

_El niño soltó de inmediato lo que tenía en las manos y corrió a acostar a su hermanita._

_-Sí, es natural, has jugado durante todo el día._

_-Kurai-sama ¿Puede permitir que Yoshiro-nii duerma conmigo hoy?_

_Aiko miraba con anhelo a la felina, el joven estuvo a punto de hablar, pero Kurai se le adelantó._

_-Sólo por esta vez, no crean que les permitiré tener tantas comodidades siempre, par de mocosos; pero, esta será una fría noche._

_Los dos niños se acostaron a un lado del pedestal y Kurai los rodeó con su cuerpo._

_-Yoshiro-nii…_

_-Dime._

_-Quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho._

_-Lo sé, yo también te quiero mucho y siempre lo haré._

_-Gracias._

_Hubo un momento de quietud. Yoshiro lloraba en silencio mientras la pequeña Aiko se escondía en su pecho._

_-Sé que voy a morir hoy. Yoshiro-nii, no llores por favor._

_-No digas eso, tan sólo duérmete o Kurai-sama va a enojarse._

_Sin poderlo evitar, la voz del pequeño se quebró. Abrazó con fuerza a su hermana, se estaba poniendo fría._

_-Ella no es tan mala ¿verdad?_

_-No, no lo es, Aiko, Kurai-sama ha sido amable con nosotros._

_-Yoshiro-nii ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?_

_-Si…claro… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

_Los sollozos no le dejaban hablar bien, su hermanita cerró los ojos y se acurrucó junto al cálido cuerpo de su hermano._

_-No abandones a Kurai-sama._

_-Sabes que Kurai-sama no necesita a nadie a su lado._

_-Pero…ha sido tan amable con nosotros que no quiero que esté sola…los adoradores no la quieren de verdad…y… ella…_

_-Está bien, yo me quedaré a su lado si eso es lo que quieres. No te esfuerces._

_Yoshiro bañó la carita de Aiko con sus lágrimas. La pequeña niña fue relajándose más hasta caer casi completamente dormida._

_-Yoshiro-nii…te quiero._

_-Yo también, mucho, te quiero mucho, Aiko, te quiero._

_Finalmente, la pequeña Aiko se durmió para nunca más despertar, sin sentir ni una pisca de dolor y rodeada de infinito amor de su hermano. Yoshiro cayó dormido inmediatamente después de su hermana, lloró largamente en sueños, lloró lo suficiente como para no tener que hacerlo cuando despertara._

_Al día siguiente, el templo donde se le rendía culto a Kurai Tamashi se derrumbó. Los adoradores corrieron de un lado para otro tratando de salvar sus vidas. Una sombra gigantesca salió de los escombros para perderse en el bosque. Nunca más un seguidor volvió a saber ni de la gran felina ni de los niños que ella mantenía._

\- ¿Y entonces?

-Lo obvio, Yoshiro enterró a su hermana y rodeó su tumba de muchas flores, aunque nunca más pudo visitar la tumba porque siempre estuvo con Kurai.

-Ya veo. Nitzune ¿Cómo sabes tú esta historia?

Nitzune tomó el pomo de la puerta de la casa y respiró profundo. Yuruki disimuló la lágrima que se había asomado en su ojo izquierdo. La menor hablo con un hilo de voz.

-Kurai, durante esos tres días, me dejo ver muchos de sus recuerdos, este es uno de ellos.

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver Nanashi en todo esto?

-Cuando Yoshiro enterró a su hermana, Kurai le ofreció ser libre de su trato, pero este prefirió mantenerse a al lado de ella; en ese momento Kurai le dijo: “De ser así, deja que Yoshiro descanse muerto junto a la mocosa en esta tumba, si vas a ser mi sirviente, no necesitas un nombre. _Nanashi_ será el nuevo tú. De ahora en adelante me ayudaras a buscar a una portadora digna y harás lo que haga falta para que así sea.”

Nitzune abrió la puerta de la casa e inmediatamente un enorme peso se le echó encima. Wanko recién había despertado y corrió a abrazar a la pequeña. En el suelo, la pelinegra se secó los ojos y miró a Yuruki. Ambas tenían otra opinión del joven que alguna vez fue el pequeño Yoshiro.


	24. Adiós, Wanko

Yuruki se quedó pasmada mientras veía a la menor prepararse para salir.

-Tenemos misión mañana, dime ¿Porque razón quieres salir a entrenar ahora?

Nitzune terminó de cerrar su mochila y luego tomó el arco que descansaba en la pared sostenido por unos ganchos.

-No pasara nada, tengo que aprender a manejarlo.

-Puedes hacerlo cuando volvamos.

-Pero quiero hacerlo pronto, he pensado en muchas cosas que puedo hacer con el, las posibilidades son muy numerosas, tiene tanto potencial en ámbitos como…

-Sí, sí, sí, lo que digas. Haz lo que se te dé la gana, es una pérdida de tiempo discutir contigo.

-Eres la mejor.

Nitzune sonrió complacida. Se dispuso a salir por la puerta y por supuesto, a un lado de esta Wanko esperaba ansioso para salir junto a ella. La menor suspiró. Era obvio que él se uniría.

-Está bien. Tú vienes conmigo. Pero no creo que duerma en toda la noche, así que trae un saco de dormir.

Momentos después, ambos jóvenes salieron por la puerta.

 

El día afloró magníficamente, el cielo estaba totalmente despejado y parecía que sería de esos días calurosos. Nitzune miró al cielo con rencor, si tenía que soportar un día completo de viaje bajo el inclemente sol…

-Nitzune, ¿Pudiste aprender lo que querías anoche?

Yuruki se estiraba perezosamente, había dormido bien, pero, era demasiado temprano. Ambas esperaban al castaño.

-Fue mejor de lo que tenía planeado, no puedo esperar para usar mi nuevo arco.

Nitzune se sonrió enigmáticamente. La mayor la miró dando un paso al lado.

-Esa sonrisita asusta. Espera, ¿Dónde está el arco?

-En mi laboratorio.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo esperas usarlo entonces?

-Le hice una pequeña modificación al pergamino de invocación en mi laboratorio y al sello en mi cuerpo, puedo traerlo cuando lo necesite ¿Ves?

Y con eso dicho el arma apareció en la mano de Nitzune después de hacer un par de sellos y tocar cerca de su cadera. La menor agarró firmemente el arco y la cuerda apareció, era perfecta, consistente y del grosor necesario. Como si tal cosa fuera tangible, la pelinegra cerró los dedos sobre ella y estiró, una delicada flecha de hielo se formó desde la empuñadura hasta la cuerda.

-Impresionante.

Aceptó la mayor. La flecha desapareció junto a la cuerda y luego el arco volvió a su lugar en el laboratorio de Nitzune. De repente, tocaron la puerta. Nitzune le abrió a Nanashi y todos se reunieron. La pelinegra explicó con detalle que ordenes tenían.

-Bien, la misión es relativamente sencilla, iremos nosotros tres y Kakashi-sensei.

\- ¡Hey! Un minuto ¿Él por qué?

Yuruki se apresuró a discutir.

-Simple: yo estoy bajo evaluación, tú aún no eres de confianza para los ancianos del consejo y Nanashi está en el equipo por petición mía.

-No necesitamos una niñera.

\- ¿Me dejas terminar? ¡Gracias! … irá Kakashi-sensei porque puede que la misión se nos salga de las manos. Mi parte de la misión es rastrear y localizar a cierto grupo de criminales que están atacando pequeños pueblos por el país. Aunque, más que el grupo nos interesa su líder, este tipo parece ser el único que mantiene el orden y la eficacia de todos ellos, si el cae, atrapar a los otros será pan comido.

Yuruki arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Rastreo? ¿No es Kiba el que se encarga de esas cosas?

-Bueno…sí, pero…

\- ¿Pero…?

-Él esta fuera con una misión con su equipo, así que…

-Eres el reemplazo temporal.

Nitzune se ruborizó de vergüenza,

-Es una buena oportunidad para demostrar que soy tan buena como él o Akamaru.

Yuruki dejó escapar una risilla.

\- ¿Quieres competir contra el olfato de un perro?

\- ¡Hey! Mi olfato está muy bien entrenado. Me he esforzado mucho en estos meses por refinarlo.

-Bien, bien, no te sulfures. Encontramos a este grupo ¿Y luego qué?

Nitzune bajó la mirada.

-Las órdenes son desmantelar el grupo.

\- ¿Desmantelar? ¿Cómo?

Por primera vez se escuchó la voz de Nanashi. Traía una pequeña tirita en la nariz, pero no parecía molesto.

-Esa es la razón por la cual vienen Yuruki y Kakashi-sensei. El grupo es una terrible amenaza para las aldeas y han asesinado a mucha gente inocente, a pesar de que son relativamente pocos. Yo debo rastrearlos…después de eso… al encontrarlos…

\- ¿Tendremos que asesinarlos?

Yuruki habló seriamente, ella no tenía problema con eso, pero sabía que Nitzune no era de ese tipo de personas.

-No necesariamente, sólo si no nos queda otra opción. Creó que, si capturamos al líder y lo entregamos, el problema terminará ahí.

-Las personas no cambian tan fácil. Si esa gente es malvada, lo seguirá siendo aún sin un jefe.

Yuruki le puso una mano en el hombro a la menor. Ese tipo de misión no parecía ser la adecuada para la pequeña Nitzune.

-Nitzune, lo mejor será que no aceptes esta misión. Para ti son más adecuadas las que son de protección y espionaje ¿No te parece?

-Ya le dije a Tsunade-sama que lo haría. Puedo hacerlo. Ya verás que no será necesario recurrir al asesinato.

Yuruki miró a Nanashi. Era obvio que las cosas no serían tan sencillas.

 

Partieron juntos, incluso Wanko insistió en acompañarlos hasta donde pudiera. En la entrada de la aldea se encontraron con Sasuke y Naruto, quienes partían a entrenar fuera de Konoha. Al verse, el rubio y Wanko compartieron miradas; eso no pasó desapercibido por Sasuke.

-No tardaremos muchos días, no creo que Naruto logre resistir el nivel de mi entrenamiento.

\- ¡idiota!

Nitzune rio suavemente y los despidió con una sonrisa.

-Esfuércense mucho.

\- Hey, Naruto. Dale una paliza a Sasuke por mí ¿Esta bien?

Yuruki también sonrió. Se escuchó como Sasuke rechistaba divertido.

\- ¡Lo hare! ¡Tengan cuidado en su misión chicas!

-No comentan un error estúpido que arruine todo.

Sasuke levantó la mano a señal de despedida. Las dos jóvenes lo miraron indignadas.

-Maldito tsundere pelos de cacatúa.

Nitzune no pudo evitar doblarse de la risa con ese comentario de la mayor.

 

Unos metros más adelante, Sasuke habló primero.

\- ¿Alguna razón para que tú y el cachorro de Nitzune se miraran así?

\- ¿Eh? Es que…la otra noche vi algo raro. Creo que ocurren muchas cosas en ese grupo cuando no estamos.

Sasuke se quedó pensativo durante algunos segundos. Eso no sonaba del todo bien.

 

Para nadie fue sorpresa que el ninja que copia llegara considerablemente tarde. Nitzune dedicó unos minutos a hablar con él, mientras, sin que ella lo notara, Yuruki se acercó a charlar con Wanko.

-Oye ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

Wanko batió inmediatamente la cola en señal afirmativa.

-Pero Nit-chan dijo que yo no podía acompañarla esta vez.

-Podrías darle una sorpresa.

Wanko lo pensó. Seria genial poder acompañar a su Nit-chan.

-Pero si los sigo, ella va a notarlo.

-Hmm. Tienes razón. Voy a ayudarte, pero tendrás que mantener en secreto que te ayudé ¿Bien?

El pelinegro asintió. Yuruki sacó entonces un perfume de su bolsa y se roció una buena cantidad encima.

-Tú debes tener un buen olfato. Espera a que estemos lejos y luego sigue el olor de este perfume. Dejare un camino para que puedas guiarte con más facilidad ¿Crees poder?

El joven se acercó a Yuruki y olfateó de cerca su cuello, haciendo es ella se ruborizara un poco por la repentina cercanía.

-Está bien, ya tengo el olor.

-Buen chico.

Nitzune llamó con un gritó a la pelirroja y momentos después todos partieron.

\- ¿Es ese perfume de nuevo? ¡Ugh! De verdad, sé que te lo pones sólo para molestarme, que asco de fragancia. Es demasiado, Yuruki, vas a marearme. Mantente lejos hasta que el olor no sea tan intenso.

La pelinegra se giró para despedirse de Wanko por tercera vez. Este levantó los brazos con una sonrisa.

-Que extrañó. Pensé que pondría más resistencia a quedarse sólo.

Comentó la menor. Yuruki sintió algo de remordimiento. El peso de la empuñadura sin hoja en su equipaje le recordaba que estaba haciendo algo terrible. Pero, estaba siendo obligada por Kurai. 

 

 

-Muy buen trabajo.

Susurró Kakashi. Nitzune se permitió sonreír triunfante, tenía las orejas felinas en alto mientras todos veían desde las sombras de la noche a sus objetivos alrededor del fuego.  No les había tomado mucho tiempo dar con el grupo de asaltantes. Nitzune tenía un mapa con las aldeas donde los maleantes habían operado recientemente, lo único que hizo fue buscarlos en la zona que podía servirles como escondite.

-No son muy listos, no se preocuparon por cubrir su rastro.

Habló la pelinegra. Yuruki tensionó los dedos alrededor del mango de sus espadas.

-No, aún no, esperemos un momento.

Kakashi detuvo a la pelirroja antes de que se lanzara al ataque.

-Nitzune, ¿Sabes cuantos son?

-Podemos ver a doce que estan alrededor del fuego. Dentro de las carpas hay otros siete. Cinco están haciendo guardia alrededor y otros diez están por ahí durmiendo, pero…no sé dónde está el líder.

-Debemos pensar en un plan. Acampemos cerca, si todos fueran simples asaltantes seria simple; pero, algunos son ninjas renegados al parecer. No actuemos impulsivamente.

Kakashi cubrió de nuevo su ojo izquierdo.

-No, no. Esperen un segundo. Escucho algo…dos hombres están hablando dentro de esa tienda del centro…partirán en una hora…un momento…están esperando al líder… ¡Ay no! Se supone que el líder llegara dentro de poco con el resto del grupo…no me van a creer esto, pero les tengo malas noticias.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Olvidaste empacar la cena?

Yuruki sonrió con su ocurrencia.

-No, la cena ya te la comiste. El grupo no es tan pequeño como creíamos, si lo que escuche es cierto, son al menos cien miembros.

\- ¡¿Cien?!

\- ¡Shh!

Nitzune calló la exclamación de Nanashi. Por seguridad, todos se alejaron del campamento enemigo para hablar.

-Aunque sea usted Kakashi-sensei, cien enemigos es demasiado.

Comenzó a hablar Nitzune. Kakashi comenzó a sugerir planes; al mismo tiempo, Yuruki pensaba en silencio.

-Oigan, tengo una idea.

Todos se giraron para ver a la pelirroja.

-Mi querida científica loca ¿A cuántos hombres puedes dejar fuera de combate con un solo ataque?

Nitzune la miró sorprendida, después de eso, ambas chicas compartieron miradas cómplices. Los dos hombres que las acompañaban sintieron un sudor frio recorrerles el rostro. 

 

\- ¿Todos entienden lo que deben hacer?

Kakashi vio como los tres jóvenes asentían.

-Hey, lamento quitarte el liderazgo.

Yuruki sonreía socarronamente. El mayor la miró con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Parece ser que eres buena haciendo planes, tal vez el papel del líder no te quede mal a ti.

La joven se quedó sin palabras ante el alago, incluso se ruborizó un poco al sentir el codazo amigable de la pequeña en el costado.

Todo estaba listo. En el último momento antes de salir una enorme masa apareció de repente y se abalanzó sobre la menor sin darle el más mínimo tiempo de reaccionar, arrojándola irremediablemente al suelo; todos se pusieron en guardia y trataron de atacar al intruso…hasta que vieron un par de orejas lobunas y una esponjosa cola que se movía frenéticamente.

\- ¡Nit-chan! ¡Sorpresa!

Gritó Wanko abrazando a la menor con furor.

\- ¡Wanko! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste?

Nitzune trataba de que el joven bajara la voz. Los demás veían la escena estupefactos, ni siquiera Yuruki se esperaba que el cachorro apareciera así.

-Los seguí.

-No, eso es imposible, yo te habría escuchado.

-Me mantuve lejos de todos durante el día, seguí el olor y después corrí.

-Espera ¿Qué?

Nitzune no lo podía creer; bien era posible que Wanko siguiera el olor hasta su ubicación, pero que ella no lo notara era impensable. Si él corrió sin que ella escuchara sus pasos al acercarse solo podía significar que él se había movido mucho más rápido de lo que Nitzune tardaba en captar el sonido de sus pies contra el suelo. Todos se miraron sin saber que hacer después, la aparición de Wanko era un obstáculo difícil de superar.

 

Wanko se mantuvo agazapado entre unos frondosos arbustos tal y como Nitzune se lo había pedido, desde su escondite podía mirarla y a su vez se mantenía lo suficientemente alejado como para no interferir en la misión. La menor había convencido a los demás que podría mantenerlo tranquilo.

Nitzune levantó las orejas felinas, los centinelas habían caído tal y como estaba planeado, Kakashi, Nanashi y Yuruki debían estar encargándose de aquellos que estuvieran despiertos y pudieran poner en sobre aviso al grupo más grande. La pelinegra invocó el arco y creó la cuerda negra, una flecha de hielo apareció en el arma, la punta del proyectil era hueca así que dentro de ella se guardaba el líquido que se encargaría de dejar al enemigo fuera de combate.

Wanko estuvo atento a todos los movimientos de la menor; desde el momento en que el arma apareció, hasta los sigilosos pasos de la chica al posicionarse mejor para el disparo. La noche era tranquila y corría una ligera briza refrescante. La cola felina de ella se movió enérgicamente, el momento estaba cerca; empuñó firmemente el arco con la izquierda y lo levantó, los dedos de la derecha acogieron suavemente la cuerda y dejaron en posición la flecha helada. Por su parte Wanko miraba asombrado, la luz de la fogata le permitía ver el perfil de la menor, vio claramente como el cuerpo de ella se irguió de la misma elegante manera que lo había hecho la noche anterior, tensó la cuerda hasta casi tocar su mejilla derecha con la mano, incluso el peculiar movimiento que hacía con las orejas felinas al concentrarse en su objetivo lo notó. La saeta atravesó la penumbra de la noche con un silbido delicado, recorrió su camino y fue a clavarse en un tronco de la fogata; en el mismo instante en que chocó contra la madera, la flecha se rompió en millones de astillas brillantes que flotaron en el aire por unos momentos casi imperceptibles. Una neblina de color purpura cubrió todo el campamento con la misma rapidez con que la flecha llegó al mismo.  Se escucharon las exclamaciones de sorpresa y enojo, después, las mismas voces tosían con fuerza y una por una se fueron callando hasta dejar todo el lugar en silencio.

Nitzune subió rápidamente la tela que le servía de mascara hasta su rostro, tanto esta como la de sus compañeros estaba impregnada con un químico que los salvaguardaría de los efectos de la neblina; con un movimiento de la mano le indicó a Wanko que hiciera lo mismo, el cachorro obedeció cubriéndose nariz y boca con el pañuelo que le había dejado la pelinegra, lastimosamente Nitzune no había preparado más máscaras, así que tuvo que improvisar una para el joven.

La primera parte del plan había sido un éxito. Nitzune relajó los hombros, lo siguiente seria preparar las trampas para los cien enemigos que se aproximaban y podían llegar en cualquier momento.

 

Yuruki sintió el frio recorrerle el cuerpo, al voltearse, la figura de Kurai apareció frente a ella, ella resistió el impulso de gritar y guardó sus armas.

\- ¿Lo trajiste?

-Sí, lo hice. Aun no entiendo que pretendes y quiero decirte que no pienso seguir siendo tu cómplice en esto. Renuncio.

La suave risa de Kurai la hizo estremecer, con una mano temblorosa, sacó la empuñadura de su bolsa y la dejó suavemente en el suelo, la tira de tela roja continuaba firmemente atada al trozo de metal.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo, toda la escena está casi lista, ahora sólo debemos esperar.

La empuñadura fue engullida por las sombras y desapareció junto con Kurai. En ese momento Yuruki deseó intensamente tener alguna premonición, una visión, algo, lo que sea que le diera una pista de lo que planeaba la demonio, si podía hacerlo tendría la oportunidad de evitar cualquier desenlace negativo. Al final sólo obtuvo un dolor de cabeza y las ganas de devolver el estómago.

 

El pelinegro esperó pacientemente es su escondite. Nitzune le había prometido que todo pasaría rápidamente, ella estaría pronto junto a él así que debía quedarse escondido todo el tiempo. Respirando a través del pañuelo blanco que tenía el químico y también el olor de la menor, se sintió más tranquilo, pero no lo suficiente; cerró los ojos tratando de relajarse. En su mente, el cobijo de los arbustos se transformó en una cárcel de piedra parcialmente iluminada por viejas velas que estaban por terminar su vida útil. Abrió los ojos agitado, sentía una ligera punzada en las cienes. Todo continuaba en silencio, pero Wanko podía escuchar como los ninjas se preparaban para la batalla que sería ajena a él. Dobló las piernas rodeándose a sí mismo con la tupida cola lobuna; con las orejas gachas y un ligero temblor en el cuerpo, enterró su rostro en sus rodillas tratando que hacerse lo más pequeño posible. De repente escuchó las voces fantasmales de decenas de hombres a su alrededor, maldiciendo, gritando, peleando en lo que parecían luchas encarnizadas a muerte, su nariz creyó oler el aroma de los lugares húmedos y enmohecidos donde las ratas pululan y se divierten caminando encima de los pobres dormidos sobre rudimentarias camas hechas, si llegaban a tener suerte, de viejas telas y paja.

De un momento a otro, los espejismos se levantaron de su mente, la batalla real había comenzado. Tensionó el cuerpo tratando de ignorar el ruido de la pelea, sus músculos reaccionaban por memoria al sonido del metal de dos espadas chocando violentamente, inconscientemente llevó una mano a donde se supone debía tener algún objeto; una sofocante ansiedad se apoderó de él. Irguió la cabeza con la respiración agitada, sentía una extraña ola de energía que lo recorría por completo, instigándolo a moverse, hacer algo pero ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer?  No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí escuchando el fragor de la batalla, pero se sentía extrañamente atraído a correr hacia ella. Desistió de la idea inmediatamente, le había jurado a su Nit-chan que se quedaría escondido hasta que todo terminara, sin embargo, la promesa se quedó en nada cuando escuchó el desgarrador grito de Yuruki.

\- ¡NITZUNE, DETRÁS DE TI!

Al siguiente segundo, y sin saber cómo, Wanko se encontró a sí mismo a los bordes del lugar donde se libraba la batalla. Se quedó pasmado al contemplarla, retrocedió un paso por la impresión y también la poca idea que aún conservaba de mantenerse oculto. De repente, por entre el polvo y las figuras humanas vio al grupo de ninjas; estaban separados unos de otros y todos lucían heridos, Nanashi mantenía a raya al enemigo con varios muros de piedra, mientras, Kakashi se le veía moverse rápidamente ocupándose de todos los que podía, la más cercana a Wanko era Yuruki, tenía ambas espadas desenvainadas y estaba haciendo el mejor uso de ellas.

El campo de batalla desapareció ante sus ojos y fue reemplazado por una arena construida con muros de madera negra y piedra, el sol inclemente hacia hervir el suelo manchado por la sangre de los cientos que habían perdido la vida luchando en ese mismo lugar, las cuatro rejas que comunicaban el escenario sangriento con las celdas de los supuestos artistas se abrieron, emergieron los corderos de sacrificio y después…. Una explosión lo hizo volver a su tiempo real. Un par de decenas de hombres yacían en el suelo, ya fueran muertos o inconscientes, aun así, quedaba una cantidad de enemigos alarmante.

Lejos, al otro lado del campo de batalla, vio a Nitzune, estaba en muy mal estado, parecía tener sangre cubriéndole el rostro y los brazos, sus ropas no eran más que jirones de tela sucia y polvorienta, aun así, se mantenía en pie. Ella logró alejarse de los enemigos que comenzaban a rodearla y se aproximó a Yuruki. Wanko se escondió tras un árbol cercano, impaciente y alterado, sin saber que a sus espaldas una espesa sombra intentaba atraparlo. Brazos se estiraron acercándose a su cuerpo, pero, faltando milímetros para tocarlo se detuvieron. El pelinegro sintió chocar algo contra su pierna, al girarse atisbó como la sombra se retiraba rápidamente, bajó la mirada y se encontró con un objeto de metal que tenía atado un trozo de tela roja. Con cierto recelo levanto el mango de espada que estaba ornamentado con una cabeza de lobo con sus fauces cerradas, una corriente eléctrica lo recorrió por completo. Lo reconocía…ese objeto era…

\- ¡Yuruki!

\- ¡Estoy bien! ¡Cuidado!

Sus ojos se volvieron a la batalla justo en el momento en que ambas chicas eran acorraladas, varias shurikens volaron hacia ellas y fueron repelidas rápidamente por las espadas de la pelirroja y un muro de frio hielo de  la menor. Wanko tensionó todo el cuerpo empuñando con fuerza el mango, éste destelló tenuemente, por un segundo, los ojos de la cabeza del lobo parecieron brillar, dicho de una mejor manera, parecieron abrirse.

Después, el miedo, el muro de hielo de Nitzune cedió ante un gran ataque de fuego, antes de que tuviera tiempo de retirarse, varias shurikens atravesaron las flamas y terminaron por impactarse en su torso. Yuruki gritó mientras veía a la pelinegra tambalearse y mirar desconcertada hacia su propio pecho.  La pelinegra se lanzó a proteger a su compañera, sin embargo, en el último segundo, se detuvo con los ojos en blanco, mirando el vacío. Wanko sintió el mundo caerse sobre sus hombros; Nitzune levantó los brazos y realizó un par de sellos antes de ser bombardeadas de nuevo con fuego. Al disiparse las llamas, Yuruki se encontraba protegida, aun estática y con los brazos caídos a un lado de cuerpo, dentro de un domo de hielo, frente a ella estaba Nitzune, un muro helado mucho más delgado la había salvado por poco, estaba en posición de ataque llamando desesperada a la mayor, quien no daba señales de reaccionar.

Kakashi y el maestro intentaron socorrerlas, pero antes de llegar, una explosión los separó por varios metros. Nitzune fue a parar justo delante del enemigo, cayendo de espaldas en el duro suelo, levantó la cabeza débilmente, la mayor seguía a salvo dentro de su escudo invernal. Nitzune se levantó justo antes de que un hacha le partiera la cabeza a la mitad, pero no logró esquivar una flecha que fue a clavarse en su pierna y otra que se incrustó en su hombro. Se desplomó hacia el costado, ya había perdido mucha sangre y aún conservaba cuatro shurikens clavadas en el torso. Nitzune logró ver, asustada, como una nueva nube de llamas, flechas y shurikens se abalanzaban contra ella. No. no lograría evitarlas.

Un rayo cayó cerca. Por un ínfimo momento todo pareció detenerse en el tiempo, el aullido de un lobo borró todo sonido existente ¿Por qué un aullido? ¿Dónde estaba el trueno de aquella descarga eléctrica del cielo? Nitzune miró a su alrededor, el enemigo la rodeaba y veía la muerte acercase envuelta en llamas y metal. Pestañeó. Ahora el enemigo yacía tendido en el suelo como por arte de magia, las llamas se habían topado con un obstáculo inquebrantable al igual que las saetas y cuchillas; todo esto ocurrió antes de que el aullido se perdiera en el aire.

\- ¿Aun respiras?

La voz que le hablaba era profunda, seria e imponente; ella conocía esa voz. Cuando la confusión se alejó de su cabeza, lo notó, estaba aún viva, protegida por una estructura peculiar… parecían, no, eran costillas; una formación humanoide la había salvado, un susanoo en su versión esquelética le permitía seguir con vida. Al lado de la pelinegra, estaba su salvador, concentrado en agarrar a un enemigo con la mano derecha del susanoo para después destrozarlo al apretarle.

\- ¿Sasuke...?

-Cierra la boca, me encargare del resto.

Nitzune dejó reposar la cabeza en el suelo, lo único que sus ojos lograron enfocar con claridad, fue el mango de la espada de lobo, esta vez, con las fauces abiertas y una hoja de electricidad que se formaba a partir de ella, era una espada hermosa; eso pensó Nitzune.

Los ninjas no entendieron nada. El escudo que protegía a Yuruki se despedazó y ella, que acababa de reaccionar, vio atónita como el enemigo caía uno tras otro, docena tras docena a su alrededor sin un aparente motivo; algunos cuerpos quedaban partidos a la mitad y otros simplemente eran despedazados. El suelo se llenó de sangre en cuestión de un parpadeo. Incluso Kakashi se vio en la necesidad de usar su sharingan para saber que ocurría. A duras penas vio una figura moverse entre los hombres. Pasaron unos segundos y ya no había ni un solo hombre en pie, todos los enemigos, incluso los que simplemente estaban inconscientes, murieron esa noche.

Alguien la tomó delicadamente del suelo. Nitzune enfocó su vista en el rostro ajeno, veía a Wanko, no, ya no veía a Wanko ¿Quién era esa persona? Él la llevaba suavemente hacia sus compañeros.

-No hay heridas en órganos vitales, vivirás.

-No…espera…

-Te dije que te callaras, ya no hay enemigos cerca.

-Wan…no, no eres… ¿Quién…?

-Maldición, Nitzune, cállate o haré que te calles, las heridas se abrirán más.

-Tu nombre…

-Uchiha Kaito.

Nitzune sólo pudo mirar desconcertada los ojos rojos del pelinegro antes de caer inconsciente en sus brazos.


	25. ¿Quién es Kaito Uchiha?

Un punzante y profundo dolor la despertó. Vio una mano sosteniendo una shuriken ensangrentada sobre su pecho.

-Nitzune, despertaste. Resiste un poco más, sacaremos las armas y luego…

Yuruki le hablaba agitadamente, Kakashi y Nanashi también estaban a su lado, era el peligris el que estaba extrayendo las armas de su maltratado cuerpo. Volvió a caer inconsciente unos segundos hasta que otra arma le fue arrancada de la carne. Gritó al recuperar la conciencia con el dolor.

-Basta…yo lo hare, no soportaré que las quiten una por una.

Como pudo se levantó, sentándose a pesar de los gritos y peticiones de quienes la rodeaban. Varias sombras emergieron del suelo, cada una agarró una de las piezas que estaban hundidas en la carne de la pelinegra, un quejido lastimero acompañó el brusco movimiento con el que ella retiró las shuriken de su cuerpo; sin embargo, las flechas clavadas en su hombro y pierna no aceptaron salir.

\- ¡Nitzune! ¡No lo hagas!

Nanashi intentó detenerla, aun así, ella lo hizo, las sombras empujaron las flechas hasta que las puntas atravesaran por completo la carne, después de eso fue fácil extraerlas definitivamente.

-Él tiene razón, no se clavaron en ningún punto vital…estaré bien.

Todos vieron cómo, entre jadeos, el cuerpo de Nitzune comenzaba a curarse sólo. En pocos minutos la menor fue capaz de levantarse y moverse relativamente bien.

\- ¿“Él”?

Preguntó Kakashi. Nitzune levantó la cabeza y comenzó a buscar al pelinegro con la mirada.

\- ¿Dónde está?

\- ¿Dónde está quién?

\- ¡Kaito! ¡¿Dónde está Kaito?!

Los tres ninjas que la acompañaban se miraron confundidos ¿Quién era Kaito? Nitzune dio varias miradas al lugar, no veía al joven por ningún lado.

-Él estaba aquí... y luego…yo…él tenía los ojos…él es un…

Mientras decía incongruencias, la menor se movía de un lado para otro, incluso su respiración comenzó a agitarse, se habría hiperventilado si no fuera por Yuruki, quien se acercó a ella y la hizo reaccionar de una cachetada.

\- ¡Cálmate!... Sólo cálmate y dinos qué pasó.

Nitzune la miró con los ojos desorbitados, respiró profundo y volvió a sentarse en el suelo peinándose hacia atrás el cabello con los dedos en una señal de desesperación.

-Wanko. Wanko ya no está…su nombre es Kaito. ¿Acaso no lo vieron?

-Vimos que alguien te trajo hasta esta parte y luego desapareció.

Nanashi le puso una mano en el hombro y le ofreció un poco de agua que mantenía en un recipiente de bambú. Nitzune se sobresaltó y el cuenco fue a parar al suelo derramando su contenido.

-Unos cuantos gusanos iban al éste buscando refuerzos, ahora son ceniza.

Todos se sobresaltaron. Sin previo aviso Kaito estaba a su lado, sacudiéndose un poco de sangre de las manos. Un silencio helado se plantó en el grupo.

\- ¿Wanko?

La única que se atrevió a hablar fue la pelirroja. En ese momento Kaito le dedicó una fiera mirada.

-No quiero volver a escuchar ese nombre. Soy Kaito Uchiha, si me llamas así una vez más terminaras como los dueños de esta sangre.

Todos guardaron silencio de nuevo mientras el pelinegro terminaba de limpiarse la sangre de las manos.

\- ¿Eres un Uchiha? Eso es imposible.

Kakashi rompió la tensión con esa pregunta, Kaito lo miró por un milisegundo y luego pasó de él como si no hubiera dicho nada, se acercó a Nitzune y se agachó hasta quedar, casi, a su altura.

-Volveré en unos días, tengo asuntos que atender.

\- ¿Eh?

La menor vio desconcertada como Kaito se ataba al cinto una espada, seguramente sustraída de algún enemigo, un rápido chequeo le confirmó que ya no llevaba consigo la empuñadura de lobo; sin embargo, la tira de tela roja que estaba atada al metal ahora lo estaba a su brazo derecho. El pelinegro se levantó y le dio la espalda, dio un paso alejándose de ella. Impulsada por algo desconocido, Nitzune estiró una mano hacia él tomándole de la muñeca y haciéndole retroceder un paso, de nuevo hacia ella. Cuando fue consciente de su acto, Kaito la miraba con el enojo y la sorpresa esculpidos en la cara.

\- ¿Cómo encontraras el camino de regreso?

Tenía miles de preguntas muy diferentes a esa, pero, fue la que primero se abrió paso por entre su cerebro hasta su boca. Kaito se soltó con un movimiento del agarre de Nitzune. Bastó con un segundo de pensamiento para que él encontrara una respuesta. Rodeó a la menor fácilmente con el brazo izquierdo y la acercó a su cuerpo; antes de que la pelinegra, o cualquiera de los presentes, pudieran reaccionar, Kaito se inclinó hasta lograr que el cuello de la menor se le presentara fácilmente al nivel de la nariz, con rápidas, pero firmes, inspiraciones obtuvo lo que necesitaba y dejó libre a la pequeña.

-Tengo tu aroma, podré encontrarte a donde sea que vayas.  

Nitzune se llevó una mano al cuello; la sensación del aliento ajeno se le quedaría pegada a la piel durante las siguientes horas. Sin decir nada más, el recién descubierto Uchiha desapareció tan rápido como tarda el rayo en bajar del cielo a la tierra.

 

De alguna manera la misión terminó por ser completada con éxito. Nitzune no supo cómo se iba a presentar el informe a la hokage ni le importó. Durante todo el viaje de regreso, que duró aproximadamente dos días, la pequeña estuvo sumida en un silencio absoluto que no quebró ni los más fieros intentos de Yuruki o Nanashi por disuadir. Cuando el grupo de ninjas divisó a lo lejos la aldea, se dieron cuenta de que la pequeña ya no los acompañaba. Nadie se sorprendió y cada uno se dirigió a su casa, Kakashi a presentar el informe antes de eso.

 

A medio día llegó a su claro personal, durante meses lo había adecuado para esconderlo aún más de lo que naturalmente ya estaba. Hierbas de rápido y abundante crecimiento junto con otros tipos de malezas y arbustos estratégicamente plantados alrededor lo hacía prácticamente invisible, pues al seguir el sendero éste parecía toparse con una pared vegetal intransitable, sólo una pequeña abertura, escondida por lianas y hojas permitía el paso directo al claro. Se atravesaba un corto túnel verde adornado por flores silvestres de piso a techo, obviamente todo esto estaba diseñado para el tamaño de Nitzune así que Wanko había pasado por varios aprietos para poder atravesarlo la última noche que Nitzune estuvo con él. Otra puerta natural daba la bienvenida al claro: la cascada era lo primero en lo que el visitante se fijaba, no media más de tres metros y brotaba suavemente de la roca dando la ilusión de que era un muro de cristal, la piedra desde donde caía se convertía también en toda la pared izquierda de la base secreta, el resto era un continuo y frondoso muro vegetal que tenía dos aberturas en su construcción, estas eran la entrada al mismo y la salida del agua de la cascada que atravesaba justo por la mitad, partiendo en dos el terreno que componía el lugar.

 Nitzune respiró profundamente, todo estaba tal y como lo dejó después de entrenar con el arco, los blancos al otro lado de la corriente de agua; sus diferentes sembradíos llenos y cuidadosamente etiquetados con la materia prima de su laboratorio; se había atrevido a erguir una pequeña construcción que le servía de tienda, cobijo e incluso laboratorio las largas noches que decidía quedarse y trabajar. Una pila de libros y otras herramientas se resguardaban dentro de esta especie de choza, todos sobre una mesa rustica hecha con un tronco seco. Al final, el claro había dejado de parecer tal y se había transformado en un rustico invernadero con un espacio para el entrenamiento ninja.

Se metió en la construcción, luego salió de allí completamente desnuda y con las ropas en la mano, segura de que estaba totalmente sola. Dejó las ropas sobre las rocas a orillas del arroyo y se sumergió en agua, la pequeña corriente no tenía más de cinco metros de largo, pero después de un metro a partir de cualquiera de las dos orillas, la tierra se hundía y de repente el agua ya no te llegaba a las caderas si no al cuello, después el fondo no existía hasta que te sumergías unos dos metros. Con un par de agiles brazadas llego al fondo, giró el cuerpo y vio la luz del sol atravesar las cristalinas aguas y dibujar la sombra de los diferentes peces que habitaban el arroyo. Se quedó allí, posada en el suave fondo arenoso, un cangrejo de rio pasó a su lado sin importarle su presencia, ella se quedó mirando hacia arriba hasta que los pulmones le exigieron aire puro.

Salió justo debajo de la cascada, que le caía como agua de ducha relajando sus hombros, una piedra saliente le sirvió de silla, ahí se quedó otro rato dejando que el agua le golpeara delicadamente sobre la cabeza; aunque lo único que podía oír era el ruido del agua al caerle encima no pudo evitar escuchar la voz de Wanko, la cual se había quedado rebotando en ese lugar, esperándola hasta que volviese para recordarle la conversación que habían tenido noches anteriores.

- _Nit-chan ¿Cuál es tu apellido?_

Ella le había respondido que no tenía, que era sólo Nitzune y eso era todo.

- _¿No es importante tener un apellido?_

Nitzune había reído ante esa pregunta, se suponía que sí, pero ella no había pensado en eso.

- _Yo escuché que es muy importante tener un apellido, así que, cuando recupere mi memoria, yo compartiré el mío con Nit-chan._

Recordó el nerviosismo que se había apoderado de ella, le explicó al joven lo que su propuesta significaba en realidad.

- _¿De verdad? Entonces enserio quiero darte mi apellido, así estaremos juntos toda la vida, cuando sepa quién soy, te daré mi apellido, ¡Nit-chan, te lo prometo!_

Una sola lágrima se confundió con el torrente de la cascada. Pasaron dos días enteros antes de que Nitzune volviera a la casa, dos días los cuales los pasó totalmente absorta en sus experimentos y trabajos, tan concentrada como lo había estado antes de que Yuruki, Wanko o Kurai aparecieran en su vida.

 

 

Informe #12548

Expedido a los diferentes líderes

Reportes de varias confrontaciones entre lo que presuntamente eran grupos criminales de alto nivel han puesto en sobre aviso a las aldeas. La fuerza y destrucción ocasionada por estas confrontaciones demuestra un poder militar alarmante. Se pide a cada uno de los kages realizar una investigación en sus territorios a fin de determinar el origen. 

 

Informe #12549

Se prioriza la investigación

Ninjas de elite de Sunagakure han sido testigos de una de las confrontaciones antes citadas, una de las sedes de la red de tráfico humano conocido como “caldera” ubicada en el desierto que conecta el país del fuego con el país del viento ha desaparecido en una sola tarde. Se cree que un grupo numeroso de ninjas está tras estos ataques.

 

Informe #125410

Informe enviado desde el país del rayo

Una caravana de cazadores del grupo “caldera” fue totalmente aniquilada un día después de lo ocurrido en el desierto del país del viento, se niega la presencia de un grupo grande. Un solo individuo fue el artífice de la masacre. Desapareció antes de lograr contacto con la persona. Se exige aclarar su origen y sus motivos.

 

Informe #125411

Noticias que circulan por el país de las olas

Existen rumores de un joven que ha recorrido diferentes aldeas en busca de individuos en específico, todos relacionados con el grupo “caldera”. Otra sede ubicada en una de las islas del país del agua ha sido eliminada.

 

Informe #125413

Informe para la líder de Konohagakure

Se ha logrado tener contacto con el sujeto que ha sido causante de la desaparición y aniquilación completa del grupo criminal conocido como “caldera” realizada en el transcurso de diez días. Aunque su detención ha sido completamente imposible, se ha podido establecer su apariencia: joven, de aproximadamente veinte años, cabello negro, metro noventa de altura, también cuenta con características nunca antes vistas: orejas y cola de aspecto animal (testigos afirman que imitan la figura de un lobo) como último detalle, se ha confirmado que es un usuario del sharingan. Se le pide insistentemente al hokage presentar un informe sobre todo lo conocido acerca de este sujeto que responde al nombre de “Kaito Uchiha”.

 

Tsunade dejó la pila de informes y cartas oficiales sobre el escritorio, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza que pensaba eliminar a base de sake. Repasó por centésima vez los acontecimientos. Sin más, mandó a llamar definitivamente a la pequeña Nitzune, era hora de que ella se enterara del paradero de su _cachorro_ y sus actos en los últimos diez días.

 

 

Nitzune miró seriamente a su compañera de vivienda. Habían pasado siete días desde que Kaito se había ido a atender sus _asuntos_ y la convivencia en la casa era cómoda pero silenciosa. Yuruki estaba claramente nerviosa; después de la misión y de que Nitzune a fin regresará de sus dos días totalmente perdida, había dedicado casi una hora en explicarle a Nitzune claramente su secreto, se había propuesto no guardar más y comenzar a revelar los que tenía, tal vez no todos de golpe, pero sí gradualmente.

-Entonces ¿Por esto es que luces tan enferma a veces?

Nitzune tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-En gran parte, sí.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio. Yuruki no sabía que esperar de la pequeña joven, podía repudiarla, no creerle, incluso podía comenzar a usarla como otros intentaron hacerlo en el pasado.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Preguntó Nitzune, no había ningún tono en su voz, lo preguntaba de una manera tan simple como si preguntara qué clima había afuera. Yuruki no supo que responder así que prefirió guardar silencio. De repente, la pelinegra comenzó a reírse suavemente. Era la primera vez que Yuruki la escuchaba reírse en varios días.

-No lo puedo creer ¿Por esto parecías tan distante siempre? Ahora entiendo esas veces que te quedabas pasmada en medio de las batallas. Debiste decírmelo antes ¡Oh, demonios! Estaba realmente preocupada ¿Sabes? Incluso había comenzado a leer libros de enfermedades buscando los síntomas que veía en ti, pero…esto no me lo esperaba ¡ja ja ja! 

Nitzune terminó por echarse en el suelo boca arriba sin dejar de reírse. Yuruki la miró pasmada, esperaba cualquier reacción menos esa.

\- ¿No te parece extraño? ¿No piensas alarmarte o algo así? ¿No vas a llenarme de preguntas?

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios hablas? ¿Extraño? Estas hablando con la chica que tiene un demonio dentro de su cuerpo y puede curarse tajos en la carne haciendo emerger hilos de sombras, además, no olvidemos que tengo orejas y cola felinas, la extraña aquí soy yo. Yuruki, ni siquiera sé que decir, bueno, sí considero que tus visiones son algo genial, pero…más allá de eso, no sé qué más podría decirte.

-A ti… ¿No te interesa conocer lo que va a ocurrir después en tu vida o a tu alrededor? ¿De verdad?

Nitzune se sentó de nuevo y lo pensó durante unos segundos.

-No, realmente no. Podría llegar a ser interesante, pero ¿Qué pasa si me dices que voy a morir en una semana? ¿Qué haría yo con esa información? Supongo que mucha gente trataría de evitar su propia muerte, sin embargo, lo poco que he hablado con Kurai me ha dado a entender que cuando las cosas están destinadas a pasar…simplemente pasan y ya, saber qué, cómo, cuándo pasaran le quita la parte importante a la vida ¿No crees?

En ese momento fue el turno de reír para Yuruki.  Una reacción así era tan el estilo de la menor que la pelirroja se sintió estúpida por las semanas de preocupación e insomnio.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Algo más que deba saber?

-No te imaginas cuantas cosas, pero no es el momento, cuando tengas que saberlo lo sabrás y ya.

Nitzune sonrió honestamente y se lanzó sobre la mayor.

\- ¡Voy a escuchar tu confesión de amor cuando estés lista!

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Nitzune, que asco! ¡Quítate! ¡Te he dicho que no es nada de eso! ¡Rarita! ¡Pervertida! ¡Gata en celo!

Ambas comenzaron a reírse, liberando todo el estrés de esos días. Sabiendo que ahora confiaban más la una en la otra.

 

La pequeña pelinegra leyó los reportes y comunicados con una sorpresa y confusión enorme ¿Toda esa pila de papeles hablaba solamente de Kaito? ¿Cómo alguien podía estar un día en el país del fuego, al día siguiente estar batallando en el país del viento, luego en país del rayo y así diez días seguidos? Dejó el último en la mesa.

-Sí, están hablando del mismo Kaito que yo conozco, bueno…del mismo que conocí ese día.

Tsunade se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a hablar.

-Hemos revisado los registros que sobrevivieron a todos estos años confirmando la existencia de un niño llamado Kaito Uchiha, su cuerpo no fue encontrado en la masacre Uchiha, pero nunca se volvió a saber de él, por lo cual se le dio como desaparecido, buscamos, pero…

-Pienso que estuvo todos estos diez años en caldera.

Nitzune necesitaba sentarse, pero no había cerca una silla donde hacerlo así que tuvo que quedarse de pie soportando el temblor que le subía por las piernas.

\- ¿Por qué lo piensas?

-Sonará estúpido, pero…tengo el presentimiento de que fue así ¿Por qué otra razón él se empeñó en destruir cardera durante estos diez días?

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea de donde puede estar en este momento? Si no da razones pronto, su cabeza comenzara a tener precio.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

-Ha mostrado demasiado poder como para no considerarlo una potencial amenaza.

Nitzune sintió la amenaza de una jaqueca llegar a tamborazos a su cabeza.

-Tsunade-sama, yo…no lo sé, podría estar en cualquier parte del mundo ahora, yo…no lo conozco, no sé cómo es Kaito ni…ni nada, es un desconocido para mí.

La rubia sintió un pinchazo de compasión por la menor; pero, antes de poder decir otra cosa, Yuruki entró por la ventana de la oficina irrumpiendo con un grito.

\- ¡Nitzune! ¡Volvió! ¡Tú cachorro está en la aldea!

Al siguiente segundo, una mancha negra salió disparada por la ventana.

-Creo que le alegra la noticia.

Comentó la pelirroja. Tsunade se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la intrusa para darle un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

-La puerta, no la ventana, recuérdalo la próxima vez. No creo que le haya alegrado la noticia, simplemente no sabe qué hacer con lo que tiene en el pecho. Yuruki, sería bueno que la acompañes, no la dejes sola, lo último que necesitamos es que ella se altere... y tengamos dos amenazas potenciales en Konoha.

 

 

Nitzune se quedó helada al verlo, todos los líderes del mundo se estaban desbaratando la cabeza pensando en donde buscar al Kaito…y el llevaba el noveno plato de ramen en Ichiraku como si fuera un día normal. Sintió pánico y no pudo moverse, se escondió tras un poste para observarlo sintiéndose estúpida, cobarde, nerviosa… y un poco como Hinata. Kaito ya no traía la misma espada usurpada con el que Nitzune lo vio la última vez, una nueva estaba atada a él, pero las ropas seguían siendo las mismas y estaban casi totalmente destruidas, a duras penas se veía de qué color eran originalmente debajo de todo el lodo, polvo y, Nitzune deseaba que no fuera así, sangre. Las orejas y la cola ya no estaban, pero si eran como las de Nitzune seguramente podían salir cuando él lo quisiese. El joven terminó con el décimo plato y lo dejó en la pila junto a los otros vacíos, con un movimiento se levantó y quiso irse; el grito del viejo cocinero pidiendo su dinero lo detuvo.

\- ¿Dinero?

\- ¡Así es! ¡Paga lo que acabas de consumir!

Kaito lo miró confundido y sin saber a qué se refería, pero, cuando el cocinero levantó amenazadoramente el cuchillo de cocina, el pelinegro llevó inmediatamente su mano a la espada. Nitzune se puso pálida y dio un paso decidida a evitar cualquier posible desgracia. Antes de que ella lograra salir de su mal escondite una mano llevó de nuevo la espada a medio desenvainar a su guarda. Sasuke se había interpuesto antes que la menor.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces, idiota? Debes pagar después de comer tanto.

Kaito giró el rostro ¿Alguien de verdad se había atrevido a hacerle guardar de nuevo la espada? Hubo un momento de tensión mientras ambos Uchihas se miraban.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Viniste a comer sin dinero?

\- ¿Qué es eso?

Kaito lanzo la pregunta igual que un niño preguntando qué era eso la primera vez que ve un avión. La estupefacción se dibujó en la cara de Sasuke y también en la de Nitzune. Kaito no conocía el concepto del dinero ¿Cuántas cosas más ignoraba el joven?  El azabache dejó de lado la sorpresa y simplemente consideró al otro un total idiota.

-Dinero, plata, con lo que pagas ¿no sabes lo que es?

\- ¡Ah! Metal...

Y sin decir nada más, el pelinegro se inclinó y puso una mano en el suelo. Una descarga eléctrica proveniente de él mismo sacudió el suelo; al levantar la mano, por lo menos diez esferas de metal del tamaño de una cereza aparecieron. La pelinegra las vio atónita, si sus ojos no la engañaban, y no lo hacían, estaba viendo emerger plata y oro de la tierra.

\- Debe ser suficiente.

Kaito tomó las esferas y las dejó sobre el mostrador de Ichiraku. Teuchi se quedó de piedra al ver el metal precioso sobre la mesa, asintió suavemente mientras recogía una de las esferas y confirmaba que era de oro.  Kaito volvió a salir del pequeño restaurante y pasó de largo frente a Sasuke como si no estuviera ahí. Nitzune se tensionó tras el poste y lo hizo aún más cuando Kaito le habló.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas seguir ahí escondida como conejo asustado? Te dije que volvería.

Nitzune se giró para encararlo. Traía el rostro tan sucio que era un milagro que el viejo Teuchi lo hubiese atendido. Sasuke se les acercó con rápidos pasos.

-Nitzune ¿Qué le paso a…?

\- ¡Ahh! Sasuke, gracias por intervenir, pero tenemos que irnos.

Kaito le prestó atención al azabache por un segundo ¿Ese era Sasuke Uchiha?

-Esta vez no te iras, quiero saber quién…

\- ¡AHH! ¡No! No hay tiempo, luego te explicaré. Debemos irnos.

Nitzune agarró a Kaito de la muñeca y comenzó a jalarlo.

-No te vas a salvar, ¿Qué le pasó a tu cachorro y…?

De un momento para otro ni Kaito ni Nitzune estaban frente a él. Desaparecieron en un parpadeo dejando tras de sí solo una pequeña nube de humo y las dos marcas de los zapatos de Kaito profundamente hundidas en el suelo. Cuando la menor abrió de nuevo los ojos, estaba frente a su casa y en el hombro del pelinegro como si fuera un costal.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

-Tú querías irte y yo necesito un baño, así que abre la puerta o la derribo.

Nitzune se llevó una mano a la frente golpeándose suavemente ¿Ahora en que se había metido?


	26. Conociendo al verdadero lobo

 

En bien entraron a la casa, Nitzune se permitió un sentimiento de tranquilidad. Había impedido el choque entre los dos Uchihas, pero no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que Sasuke se enterara de la existencia de Kaito como uno más de su casi extinto clan. Por alguna razón la pelinegra, sabiendo que ese asunto no le concernía, se sentía responsable de lo que pudiera pasar en adelante. Sopesó los escenarios que podrían ocurrir, la sorpresa que pudieran llevarse Sasuke e Itachi no sería nada en comparación a lo que podría pasar si el mismo Kaito se enteraba de la presencia del Uchiha mayor en la aldea.  Nitzune no sabía si el pelinegro era consiente de quien había sido el artífice de la masacre Uchiha, de ser así, un encuentro entre ellos dos sería desastroso; por suerte, la menor no había visto a Itachi en mucho tiempo, parecía estar permanentemente en casa de Sasuke por lo que un encuentro entre ellos dos era poco probable, sin embargo, si por azar de la vida llegaba a ocurrir… el vertiginoso tren de pensamiento de Nitzune se salió de los rieles estrepitosamente al ver caer frente a sus ojos un trozo de tela roída y sucia. Bajó la mirada al suelo y vio lo que en un mejor momento sería la camiseta de Kaito en el suelo, un poco más allá e inmediatamente después, cayeron los pantalones. Nitzune levantó la vista sabiendo que no habían pasado ni treinta segundos desde que ella había cerrado la puerta tras de sí.

Kaito dejó apoyada la espada enfundada en el muro con una mano mientras con la otra sostenía la última prenda que habría guardado su desnudez. Nitzune tardó algunos segundos en reaccionar. Era la segunda vez que veía ese cuerpo desnudo, él llevaba casi un mes completo con Nitzune, si bien había perdido un poco de musculatura seguía siendo impresionante ver su cuerpo bien trabajado. La menor se cubrió los ojos con el pudor que quería comérsela viva.

\- ¡Kaito! ¡No andes desnudo por ahí!

-Dije que iba a darme un baño.

\- ¡Entonces quítate la ropa en el baño!

-Que molestia…

Nitzune lo escuchó entrar al cuarto de baño y minutos después el agua comenzó a correr. La pelinegra se descubrió los ojos y suspiró: no conocía el concepto del dinero ni tampoco el de la vergüenza o el pudor. Nitzune se aventuró a pensar que la vida que había mantenido Kaito durante años no había sido nada fácil ni civilizada. Una cosa sí era cierta, Kaito estaba muy familiarizado con la batalla, eso no se ponía en tela de juicio. 

Arrojó casi sin mirar las inservibles prendas a una bolsa que después tiraría a la basura. Con un aire de desesperanza se acercó a la ventana de la habitación que servía como sala; se sentó en el suelo y se dedicó a contemplar a los transeúntes. Una mujer con unos muy evidentes meses de embarazo pasó bajó la ventana llevando bolsas con comida y otros víveres. Una sutil fragancia se elevó hasta la nariz de la pelinegra, muchas veces había identificado el estado de las personas según su olor, podía saber quién se encontraba enfermo según la fragancia que desprendía, incluso los estados de ánimo era evidentes si Nitzune se enfocaba lo suficiente en saber cómo olían; pero en aquella ocasión el olor del embarazo se le presentó: era muy sutil, como el olor de una flor sin abrir, era dulce y acompañado de toques naturales. Nitzune sonrió bobamente al darse cuenta de la sutil metáfora, el embarazo olía a brotes de flores a punto de abrirse y dar paso a la vida. La mujer siguió su camino y muy pronto el dulce aroma se fue con ella.

Así pasó unos minutos Nitzune, grabándose el aroma en el cerebro como uno más de su lista de aromas preferidos. De repente en la casa un calor húmedo comenzó a ganar territorio. La pelinegra giró y se dio cuenta de que el pasillo estaba lleno de una neblina caliente que salía por la parte inferior de la puerta del baño. Nitzune se levantó tratando de llegar al origen de la neblina, pero entre más se acercaba más calor hacía. Se detuvo frente a la puerta del baño desconcertada.

-Esto… ¿Kaito?

El ruido del agua corriendo opacaba su tímida voz. Dio un par de toques a la puerta y una especie de gruñido le respondió desde el otro lado. Volvió a intentar, pero esta vez el pelinegro ni siquiera se dignó a contestar. El agua dejó de correr y Nitzune volvió a tocar la puerta.

-Está bien que entendieras como se usa el agua caliente, pero, trata de no cocinarte ahí dentro.

Un gruñido afirmativo le contestó. Nitzune resopló cansada limpiándose el sudor de la frente. La puerta de la casa se abrió y Yuruki entró, claramente buscando a ambos jóvenes. La menor se acercó a ella tratando de escapar de la sofocante neblina.

-Al fin los encuentro, donde esta Wan… este tipo…

-Kaito, ya te he dicho que su nombre es Kaito. Está dándose un baño.

A Yuruki se le subió un ligero rubor a las mejillas.

-Estaba dándose un baño querrás decir.

Nitzune se giró y ahí estaba de nuevo el pelinegro; completamente limpio, escurriendo agua, rodeado de una vapor denso y desnudo. La menor se cubrió los ojos con una mano y con la otra cubrió los de la pelirroja.

-De verdad, tienes que hacer algo con este asunto de la desnudez, Kaito, por favor…sólo ve a vestirte.

El mayor rodó los ojos y se metió al cuarto. Yuruki intentó recrear el chiste de la peligrosidad del joven, pero Nitzune la calló con una mirada.

 

 

Fue una batalla completa convencer a Kaito para presentarse ante Tsunade, pero al final ahí estaban; sin embargo, Nitzune tenía la impresión de que la reunión no terminaría bien. Miró a Yuruki, ella estaba impasible en el fondo de la habitación, simplemente mirando.

-Tu aparición ha sido muy sorprendente.

Comenzó a hablar la rubia. Kaito parecía no prestarle atención y a Nitzune un nudo en el estómago se le formó en un segundo. La sexta hokage mantuvo una seria mirada ante el pelinegro.

-Por varias cuestiones tendré que pedirte información acerca de ti y lo que ha pasado en estos diez años.

Kaito miró por un segundo a Tsunade, pero siguió sin decir una palabra, ante eso la líder subió un poco la voz.

-Veo que no entiendes tu situación. Tengo a todos los kages detrás de mí, respirándome en la nuca, exigiéndome respuestas del por qué un sobreviviente de clan Uchiha acabó el sólo con una organización criminal. Espero tu colaboración, de lo contrario, no tardaran en enviar a alguien para detenerte.

-Que lo hagan, acabaré con quien se me pongan en frente.

Al fin había hablado, pero eso no era lo mejor que pudo haber dicho. Nitzune tenía un sudor frio recorriéndole la espalda. Tsunade se levantó de la silla y colocó ambas manos sobre el escritorio con un golpe.

\- ¿No lo entiendes? Habrá terribles problemas entre las naciones si no se soluciona este asunto, te creen una amenaza y no tardaran en tomar medidas para protegerse, con la guerra tocando a la puerta todo el mundo está a un segundo de saltarle al cuello a los demás.

\- ¿Y eso a mí qué? Si me atacan lo único que tendré que hacer es matarlos.

Tsunade estaba a punto de gritar, pero Nitzune se adelantó agarrando fuertemente a Kaito de la muñeca llamando su atención.

-Entiende que esto va más allá de que te ataquen sólo a ti, toda la aldea se verá involucrada, muchas personas morirán…Kaito, por favor.

La desesperada mirada de Nitzune no pareció surtir ningún efecto en el pelinegro.

-Te lo ruego, sólo queremos saber por qué acabaste con caldera.

Kaito lo pensó unos segundos. Nitzune se mantenía aferrada a él con una convicción extraña, además, le rogaba colaboración con la mirada.

-Lo que sea, pero no quiero que vuelvan a molestarme con esto.

-No puedo prometerte algo así, pero todos estaremos más tranquilos si cooperas.

Kaito rechistó molesto. Nitzune lo soltó sintiendo que al fin había cedido; incluso Yuruki prestó mucha atención a lo que iba a decir.

-La noche en que Itachi asesinó a todo el clan, yo estaba fuera de la aldea, por eso no estuve entre los muertos de ese día; pero unos imbéciles cazadores de caldera me encontraron en el bosque, me llevaron a la sede que está en el desierto ¿Querían saber dónde estuve estos diez años? Ahí estuve, peleando para poder vivir, los bastados tenían un sistema de entretenimiento basado en peleas a muerte entre los capturados. Hace un mes paso algo que me permitió librarme de ellos; si no hubiera sido por este mes en que fui…débil, me habría encargado de caldera mucho antes, aunque logré matar a todos y cada uno de sus líderes, cazadores y todo aquel que fuera parte de ellos siento que no pagaron lo suficiente por estos años.

El pelinegro había hablado seriamente y sin titubeos. Nitzune se estremeció completamente con la resumida historia, sentía que detrás de todo aquello quedaba aún mucho por saber.

\- ¿Y los demás capturados? Hablas de que son muchos para poder mantener un negocio así.

Tsunade no mostraba sorpresa alguna, escuchaba tranquilamente todo.

-Liberé algunos, los demás eran peligrosos si salían de los muros de las arenas, están mejor muertos. No todo el mundo se conserva cuerdo después de pasar cierto tiempo en caldera.

Un silencio se clavó en la oficina. Yuruki enfocó sus morados orbes en la ancha espalda de Kaito. _¿Arenas? Ya veo…las visiones sobre hombres luchando en recintos cerrados de hace unos meses eran acerca de Kaito, estas cosas deberían venir con etiquetas._ la pelirroja sintió un pequeño dolor de cabeza al recordar aquellos trances que la obligaban a presenciar parte de las peleas, siempre había una silueta que sobresalía, pero no era lo suficientemente clara como para asemejarla al pelinegro.

Tsunade caminó rodeando el escritorio. Se acercó a ambos pelinegros con una expresión muy seria en el rostro.

\- ¿Eso es todo?

-No pienso decir nada más, ahí tienen la razón por la cual acabe con caldera, era eso lo que quería ¿No?

A regañadientes, Tsunade tuvo que conformarse con la información dada, por lo menos era la suficiente para llenar un informe satisfactorio. Nitzune se giró para echarle un vistazo a Yuruki, esta estaba pálida y con la mirada nublosa, la menor sabía lo que significaba, pero en ese momento no podía dar señales de alarma, si Yuruki quería mantener aquel poder escondido, ella la ayudaría.

\- ¿Alguien quiere decir algo más?

Preguntó la rubia con un tono cansado. Una mano se estiró en su dirección y agarró uno de sus pechos pesándolo un poco con un movimiento desvergonzado.

-Nada mal para alguien de tanta edad.

Nitzune quedo petrificada. Kaito estaba tocando sin ningún pudor a una de las mujeres con más poder en el mundo, sin contar con el hecho de que en cualquier momento podría arrancarle la cabeza de una patada. El rojo de la ira coloreó a Tsunade y su puño quedó a milímetros de la cabeza de Kaito. En el mismo segundo en que la rubia había mandado el golpe, la menor había tomado a Kaito del hombro y lo había obligado a inclinarse hasta quedar arrodillado.

\- ¡Tsunade-sama! ¡E-esto es…!

Kaito se dio cuenta, con sorpresa, que por más fuerza que imprimiera en levantarse no podía moverse un milímetro, la mano de Nitzune lo tenía sujeto con una fuerza que él no podía concebir como de la pequeña que tenía a su lado.

-Hey, suéltame…

La seria replica no surtió ningún efecto, ahora Nitzune lo había tomado de la cabeza y lo obligaba a mantenerse abajo en una clara posición de perdón que él no pensaba mantener por nada en el mundo.

\- ¡Él lo lamenta mucho!

Tsunade vio, hecha una furia, como el brazo de Nitzune temblaba por la fuerza que mantenía sobre Kaito para mantenerlo en su lugar; a su vez, el pelinegro intentaba levantarse con todas sus fuerzas. La sexta dejó pasar el terrible acto ofensivo por esta vez, se giró y volvió a su escritorio en el mismo momento en que Kaito agarraba un tobillo de Nitzune y descargaba en ella una corriente eléctrica. El dolor en los músculos obligó a la menor a soltarlo.  

-Bien, terminemos esta reunión antes de que alguien termine muy lastimado ¿Alguien más debe decir algo?

Nitzune miró a Kaito con el ceño fruncido; _No te atrevas a decir nada más_ pensó, Kaito se mantuvo callado, con una mano en el hombro que Nitzune había usado para someterlo.

-Yo tengo que decir algo.

Yuruki por fin habló. Estaba un poco agitada, pero tenía una mirada decidida.

 

 

\- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer tal cosa?! Pudiste haber perdido la cabeza en ese momento.

Nitzune regañaba en gritos susurrados a Kaito. Ambos estaban fuera de la oficina esperando a Yuruki quien se había quedado para hablar de algo con Tsunade. El pelinegro la miró desde arriba sin interés.

-Podría vencerla fácilmente.

-Ese no es el problema ¿Tienes idea de cuando poder tiene Tsunade-sama?

-Esas cosas no me interesan, sólo alguien que pueda vencerme u ofrecerme una pelea decente merece mi respeto, el resto son débiles y no me importan.

Nitzune respiró profundo para evitar la necesidad de darle un golpe al mayor.

-Además, necesitabas una distracción ¿No es así? En ese momento Yuruki tuvo uno de sus extraños trances. La rubia esa lo habría notado de no ser por mí.

-Espera ¿Qué? Y no le digas la rubia esa…al menos no frente a ella.

Kaito chasqueo la lengua fastidiado; Nitzune parecía querer corregir todo lo que decía o hacía.

-Tengo todos mis recuerdos, incluso los del último mes ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de los repentinos trances que tiene Yuruki? Además, tú también te diste cuenta e hiciste como si nada, si lo quieren mantener en secreto tendrán que hacer algo mejor que eso.

Nitzune se le quedo mirando sorprendida ¿Se había dado cuenta y había reaccionado tan rápido? Se llevó una mano a la frente, inclinando la cabeza y tratando de esconder la sonrisita que le había aflorado.

-Pero podrías encontrar un mejor método que ese.

\- ¿Cuál es el gran problema? Tú también estas bien si eso es lo que te molesta…

Y antes de que Nitzune pudiera reaccionar la derecha de Kaito ya estaba toqueteando su pecho metiéndose entre la holgada tela, aunque las vendas aun la cubrían podía sentir el calor de la mano ajena.

Cuando Yuruki abrió la puerta de la oficina, sintió un fuerte choque en el aire, eso era el pie de Nitzune estrellándose contra la mano de Kaito a unos centímetros del cuello de este.

\- ¿Aún con una patada alta no alcanzas mi cara?

Una sonrisilla acompañó aquel comentario dirigido exclusivamente a la altura de la menor. Nitzune parecía un tomate, en parte por la ira y en parte por la vergüenza.

-Ustedes dos, alto ahí.

Yuruki se acercó a ellos y enseñó un documento firmado por la hokage.

-Saldremos de viaje.


	27. Alejarse

 

-Puedo proponerle algo.

Tsunade le dedicó una larga mirada a la pelirroja; era raro que Yuruki quisiera hablar con ella y más que viniera con una sugerencia.

-Te escucho.

-Acepto que este cachorro…bueno, Kaito es _algo_ difícil de controlar; por esa razón y para comodidad de todos aquí le propongo alejarlo de la aldea mientras logramos, es decir, mientras Nitzune logra entrenarlo mejor.

-No veo porque razón deben marcharse para hacer algo así, además, Kaito es una persona, no un animal, el asunto no está en “entrenarlo” está en que se adapte a la vida en la aldea. Además, estas dándole enteramente la responsabilidad a Nitzune, me parece algo injusto de tu parte.

La hokage mantenía una seria mirada y Yuruki se la devolvía con cierta altanería ya normal en la pelirroja, desde el comienzo la relación entre ellas dos había sido tensa, ora por las mentiras de Yuruki al llegar ora por el trato algo brusco de los líderes con la chica de ojos morados.

- _Tsunade-sama_ \- Habló la menor con algo de sarcasmo -Todos pudimos darnos cuenta del tipo de persona que es Kaito y por experiencia propia sé que a las aldeas no les agrada aquello que no pueden controlar. Nitzune es un fiel becerrito que ama a Konoha y por lo tanto obedecerá casi cualquier petición que le hagan, yo estoy aquí porque me conviene y usted sabe mejor que nadie que prefiero una existencia sin tantos problemas, pero, no creo que Kaito sea harina del mismo costal. Yo lo vi en primera fila, además del riesgo que se presenta porque en un principio es un Uchiha, estoy segura que todo el poder que vi ese día es una ínfima parte de lo que en realidad posee y nada lo ata a esta aldea, piénselo, usted misma sabe que la guerra se aproxima y nadie quiere preocuparse por un Uchiha causando alboroto por ahí.

Tsunade guardó un largo silencio. Al ver que la líder no decía nada, Yuruki terminó por exponer sus argumentos.

-Yo no tengo nada con lo cual llegar a Kaito; pero es bastante obvio que Nitzune tiene una mejor oportunidad para acercarse a él que cualquiera de nosotros, de no ser así, no veo qué motivo lo impulsó a volver aquí. Le propongo salir de la aldea porque es muy probable que pueda haber daños colaterales mientras él se acostumbra a la relativa libertad con que se vive en Konoha si se queda. Imagínese que por azares del destino se topa con la _comadreja_ que está en la aldea, yo no quisiera estar presente si una pelea de esa magnitud llega a presentarse, incluso podríamos pensar que en ese escenario también se vería incluido cierto azabache. 

Tsunade se tensó por un momento, ya veía a donde quería llegar la pelirroja y era increíblemente sensato. Pensó seriamente la propuesta por unos segundos y después de permitió hablar.

-Eso tiene sentido, aun así…dejarle ese trabajo a Nitzune no me parece justo.

-No veo quien más ¿O usted piensa usar la fuerza en Kaito? Una persona amable y con cierta “mano dura” es lo mejor, además, si recordamos lo apegado que estaba Wanko a Nitzune es probable que Kaito no tenga las defensas tan altas con ella.

-Imagino que tú querrás viajar con ellos.

Yuruki esbozó una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Por supuesto; seria aburrido quedarme sola en casa ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Alimentar al gato y sentarme a leer los libros de plantas y medicinas de la enana? Además, yo no lo llamaría un viaje, no nos alejaremos mucho de la aldea, llamémoslo un…campamento. ¿Qué dice?

La rubia se quedó impresionada por el tipo de mentalidad que tenía Yuruki, hasta ahora desconocido para ella. Escribió con su puño y letra un acta, clasificada como “misión” para suplir los problemas del papeleo y la entregó a la sonriente menor.

-Eso sí, espero que me envíen un reporte regularmente para saber el desarrollo de la situación y de que ustedes estén bien.

-Y lo tendrá, por eso no se preocupe. ¡Ah! Por cierto, como tema aparte de este asunto ¿Recuerda mi petición del otro día?

-Sigo negándome rotundamente, lo que me pides va en contra de mis principios. Lo siento, debe ser una terrible carga para ti, pero…

Yuruki tomó la carta y se dio vuelta interrumpiendo a la rubia.

-Sí, sí, entiendo. No tiene por qué darme excusas. Encontraré otra manera de hacerlo.

-Aun pienso que existen otras soluciones para eso, si me permitieras ayudarte…

-Que tenga un buen día… _hokage-sama._

Y sin dejarle decir algo más, Yuruki salió de la oficina justo en el momento en que Nitzune intentaba patear, infructuosamente, al pelinegro en la cara.

 

 

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer qué? Yuruki, salir de viaje en estos momentos es…

-Justo lo que necesitamos, créeme.

Caminaban una junto a la otra por las concurridas calles de la aldea, muy pegadas y manteniendo la voz baja. Kaito se mantenía alejado de ellas mirando sin mucho interés las casas y a las personas, buscando con la mirada un lugar donde comer. Nitzune no podía creer la solución que había encontrado su compañera; no podía ni imaginar cómo sería viajar con Kaito.

-Mira, nunca hago esto, pero en la oficina vi algo y no es nada bueno.

-Es cierto, tuviste una visión ¿Era algo tan malo como para proponer un viaje en estos momentos? Y mira que ponérmelo como misión, es injusto.

Yuruki la tomó por el hombro y la acercó bruscamente para susurrarle.

-Vi a Kaito enfrentarse contra Itachi.

Nitzune sintió un escalofrío recorrerle toda la existencia. Yuruki tenía el semblante serio. Se separaron de nuevo y la menor habló preocupada.

-Bueno, eso es bastante malo.

-Y sin contar las muertes que eso conlleva, no parece que Kaito sea de los que se preocupan por evitar que otras personas se vean envueltas.

\- ¿Fue tan mala tu visión?

-No tienes una idea, no voy a poder dormir bien esta noche.

En ese momento y sin que ellas lo notaran, Kaito entró en el primer restaurante que vio, separándose de las jóvenes que siguieron caminando despreocupadas.

-Yuruki ¿Estas segura que haciendo esto podremos evitarlo?

-No… no lo sé. Es complicado, te dije que nunca hacia este tipo de cosas porque cada vez que intenté cambiar un suceso que había previsto, sucedió de todas maneras, sólo que de una forma diferente: las cosas que están destinadas a ocurrir, ocurrirán no importa cuánto nos esforcemos en cambiarlo; además, simplemente por el hecho de que ya las vi y de que hice algo al respecto van a cambiar los sucesos, pero, al final terminará pasando inevitablemente.

\- ¡Ahh! ¡No entiendo! ¿Entonces ellos dos sí se enfrentarán?

-En algún momento, sí… te dije que era muy complicado.

Yuruki suspiró, no sabía cómo explicarlo puesto que era la primera vez que se proponía hacer que alguien lo entendiera. Vio a Nitzune tratando de comprenderlo todo sin ningún resultado.

-Entonces ¿De qué sirve que tú puedas verlo? De todas maneras, va a ocurrir ¿No?

-Ese es un misterio que ni yo misma entiendo. Sólo ocurre y ya. Casi todas las veces no sé a qué se refieren las visiones, sólo son imágenes casi difuminadas que pasan muy rápido. Por ejemplo ¿A ti te dice algo un enorme árbol en medio de un campo de batalla?

-No.

-Exacto. Casi nunca sé de qué se trata hasta que ocurre.  Por eso es inútil tratar de cambiar el futuro.

Guardaron silencio durante algunos minutos. Yuruki sentía un extraño regocijo por tener al fin a alguien en quien confiar para contarle ese tipo de cosas, por su parte, Nitzune ya estaba haciendo una lista de lo que se necesitaría para el viaje.

-Lo más importante es que debemos llevarnos a Kaito. ¿Crees que acepte?

-No lo sé, pero entre más rápido nos aseguremos de que va a cooperar mucho mejor.

En ese momento Nitzune se giró para hablar con el pelinegro; pero Kaito ya no estaba con ellas desde hacía ya varias calles. Un malestar muy pesado se apoderó de las jóvenes. Debían encontrar al nuevo Uchiha y debía ser pronto antes de que ocurriera un desastre.

 

 

Nitzune sintió ganas de lanzarse al cuello de Kaito, abrazarlo, darle un beso y golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente en el mismo segundo. No había tardado mucho en localizarlo, pero él ya llevaba su quinta porción de carne en uno de esos restaurantes que tanto le gustan a Chouji. Entró y se dio cuenta de que sería casi imposible llegar hasta la mesa donde estaba el pelinegro. Todo el camino hasta el cubículo donde estaba sentado él se encontraba repleto de jovencitas y otras no tan jovencitas que hacían fila para darle un vistazo al joven. Yuruki apareció unos segundos después.

\- ¿Lo encontraste?

La pelinegra le señaló la última mesa, más allá del mar de hormonas que impedían a los meseros circular por el lugar y llevarle a sus clientes los pedidos.  Kaito parecía ignorar a las mujeres y simplemente seguía comiendo tranquilamente.

\- ¿Cómo piensas llegar? Si te metes en ese tumulto van a pisarte.

-Yuruki, un comentario más y te lanzo en medio de esos buitres con vestidos.

\- ¡Uy! Tranquila, cuidado con esos celos.

La mayor se divertía, pero incluso ella veía lo desagradable que era el grupo de féminas con sus grititos y suspiros.

-Sólo falta que Sasuke entre por la puerta para hacer que alguna se desmaye.

Comentó Yuruki mientras veía a la menor intentar abrirse paso por entre las jóvenes, nada, el muro humano era casi inquebrantable. Nitzune pensó en meterse por la ventana, pero ahí también había un grupo de observadoras. La menor respiró profundo, era la segunda vez que tenía que enfrentarse a las sorpresivas admiradoras del joven y los comentarios que estaba escuchando no ayudaban a su humor. Por medio de codazos y empujando a las mujeres se abrió pasó hasta la mitad del camino; ahí, sin poder usar su fuerza para no lastimar a las chicas se vio atrapada, sin poder mirar ni siquiera por encima de los hombros de las demás y sin poder regresar.

- _Te dijeron que si te metías aquí te iban a pisar._

La burlona voz de Kurai logró romper por completo el buen humor que le quedaba.

- _¡Oh no! Lo último que necesito son tus burlas, mantente callada._

- _Es imposible no divertirse en esta situación._

- _¡Es tu maldita culpa por diseñar un cuerpo tan pequeño!_

- _Tú eras baja incluso en tu mundo, no te quejes._

Maldiciendo internamente, con la risa de Kurai en su interior y la risa de Yuruki a sus espaldas, Nitzune fue consumida por la desesperación. Un codo fue a estrellarse contra su ceja en el momento en que una de las emocionadas chicas quiso levantar el brazo.

\- ¡Lo siento! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te golpee muy fuerte? No te vi, no sabía que alguien tan bajito estaba a mi lado.

A punto estuvo la pelinegra de lanzarle un golpe a la atacante, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Asintió sosteniéndose la zona del golpe. No era un golpe grave, pero si sentía la zona caliente. Un silencio se formó en el grupo sin que Nitzune supiera la razón, las jóvenes se movieron torpemente a los lados, empujándose entre ellas. Cuando Nitzune logró ver algo, ya Kaito estaba frente a ella. Le sostuvo el mentón y la obligó a levantar el rostro para poder observar la zona del golpe.

\- ¿Acaso eres tonta? Ven aquí, igual tú, Yuruki.

Todo el mundo en el lugar guardo silencio mientras el pelinegro conducía a las dos chicas a su mesa.

-Te lo dije.

Habló la pelirroja entre risas.

-Cierra la boca.

Nitzune sintió las miradas de celos y envidia en su espalda. Ya con el humor hecho trizas y con el dolor del golpe en la frente les dedicó la más lúgubre mirada color cobre intenso al grupo de fanáticas. La muchedumbre salió despavorida dando tropiezos en la puerta e igualmente no quedo rastro de persona alguna en la ventana. Todo el local volvió a quedar tranquilo para alegría de los trabajadores y los otros clientes. Un agradecido mesero le trajo a la menor un paño frio junto a la sexta tanda de carne para Kaito.

-Kaito. Dime ¿Cómo piensas pagar todo esto?

Yuruki preguntó mientras veía con una sonrisa en el rostro como la menor se colocaba la fría tela en la zona del golpe.

-Les di una bandeja llena de piezas de oro a cambio de que me dejaran comer todo lo que quisiera.

Y sin decir más el joven se llevó a la boca uno de los trozos de carne que ya se había asado en la pequeña parrilla a mitad de la mesa. Yuruki no entendía a qué se refería hasta que recordó lo que le había dicho Nitzune, se sorprendió al constatar que Kaito podía sacar metales preciosos del suelo como si nada.

-Nitzune ¿A ti eso te parece un problema? ¡Se acabaron nuestros problemas de dinero!

-Yuruki, no. Ni lo pienses.

-Aguafiestas.

La menor chasqueó la lengua molesta. De alguna forma lo que hacía Kaito estaba mal, pero no podía encontrar los argumentos para regañarlo.

-Kaito. Tengo que decirte algo.

Comenzó por hablar la pelinegra después de algunos minutos y de que la hinchazón en su frente desapareció.

-Debemos salir de viaje fuera de la aldea durante un tiempo.

Kaito levantó la vista durante un segundo y después siguió comiendo.

-Está bien.

\- ¿Ah sí?

Preguntaron al unísono las chicas. No podía ser tan fácil.

-Esta aldea tiene demasiada gente y las mujeres son un fastidio.

Parecía que sí podía ser tan fácil. Al menos con eso el mayor problema se veía resuelto. Nitzune se relajó finalmente. Yuruki la molestó un poco por la última escena hasta que el estómago de la menor rugió estrepitosamente. La chica de ojos morados dejó escapar una sonora carcajada.

\- ¡Por dios! ¡Nitzune, no lo puedo creer!

-No te rías, maldita sea, Yuruki, te odio. Esta mañana no pude desayunar ¿Bien? Es normal que tenga hambre, es más de medio día.

Yuruki continúo riéndose…hasta que su propio estomago también se unió a la serenata. Nitzune la miro burlonamente.

-No digas nada…tampoco pude comer bien esta mañana.

-Coman.

Giraron el rostro para ver como el pelinegro les ofrecía la carne que estaba en la parrilla.

-Eh…no, podemos esperar hasta llegar a la casa.

Nitzune parecía incomoda al igual que Yuruki.

-He dicho que coman.  

Sin muchas ganas de oponerse y tentadas por el jugoso olor de la carne, los tres compartieron la comida con una tranquilidad inesperada.

 

Dos días enteros duraron las preparaciones para el viaje. Nitzune sintió gran alivio cuando la amable anciana que vivía en la casa de al lado aceptó cuidar de Haru, la menor sabía que el minino estaría en perfectas condiciones porque la mujer en cuestión era amable, bondadosa y una irremediable amante de los gatos, eso lo constaba la decente cantidad de nueve mascotas felinas en su hogar. Lo único destacable de esos días era que Kaito no pasaba las noches en la casa, las dos chicas no sabían en donde se metía las horas que se supone debía estar dormido, pero tampoco quisieron hostigar al pelinegro para saberlo, les bastaba con saber que no había reportes de asesinatos u otras cosas parecidas. El día anterior al inicio del viaje, Yuruki salió para conseguir algunas prendas que necesitaba y Nitzune hizo lo mismo por su cuenta, aunque la menor pensaba abastecerse de herramientas y algunos víveres. A su salida se sumó Kaito, quien sin nada mejor que hacer la siguió por las7 calles de la aldea.

-Este es el último lugar, Kaito ¿Podrías quedarte y cuidar los paquetes aquí afuera?

Él la miró disgustado, ya mucho había tenido que soportar al esperar que la chica mirara en cada maldita tienda cualquier mínimo objeto.

-Por favor, prometo no demorarme mucho.

Nitzune lo observó desde abajo con ojos suplicantes. El pelinegro suspiró y sin decir nada se recargó en el muro sacando una bolsa con tiras de carne seca que procedió a comer lentamente.

 

La campanilla de la puerta tintineó avisando al vendedor de un segundo cliente en la tienda. Nitzune entró con una sonrisa al ver en el mostrador al hombre, después de todo, esa era la tienda favorita de la menor para conseguir libros y pergaminos. Su vista fue a parar casi de inmediato a la tercera persona en el lugar. Se acercó al joven de pelo azabache hasta poder atisbar el título del libro que tenía en las manos. Sasuke cerró el ejemplar y lo dejó en el estante antes de que la menor pudiera saber de qué trataba.

-Oh, eres un egoísta.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

-Oye, yo vengo también como cliente, no esperaba encontrarte aquí.

Diciendo eso, Nitzune comenzó a buscar entre los libros algún título que se acercara a lo que ella necesitaba. Sasuke dio media vuelta y comenzó a buscar en el estante contrario.

\- ¿Vas a salir de la aldea?

Preguntó Nitzune sin dejar de pasar la vista por los lomos de cuero, al entrar había notado perfectamente la maleta que él tenía junto a la puerta. El azabache se tomó su tiempo para contestar. 

-Debo salir a entrenar, no es mi estilo perder el tiempo sin hacer algo productivo.

-Imagino que iras con Naruto.

-Iré solo, él no puede seguir mi ritmo.

La tienda se quedó sumida en el silencio mientras la menor tomaba uno de los libros de botánica y lo pagaba al vendedor dejando unas monedas en el mostrador.  Sasuke se dio por vencido, no había nada que le interesara en la tienda en ese momento. Se dirigió a la puerta, tomó su equipaje y salió. Nitzune puso un pie fuera del local después del azabache.

-Hey, Sasuke.

El aludido se giró para verla.

-Cuando vuelva ¿Podríamos volver a entrenar como aquella vez?

Sasuke pensó unos segundos ese _cuando vuelva,_ al otro lado de la calle vio al joven que antes lucia las orejas y cola lobuna, a un lado de este, los paquetes que obviamente no eran cosas para el hogar.

-También te iras.

-Sí, aunque espero que no por mucho tiempo.  Me gustaría mostrarte mis avances.

-Teniendo en cuenta lo desastrosa que eras en ese tiempo, no creo que hayas mejorado mucho.

\- ¡Hey!

Kaito y Sasuke cruzaron miradas desde sus lugares. Inmediatamente el azabache se acercó un paso hacia la menor y se inclinó para hablarle cerca.

-Cuando vuelva y tenga tiempo, pero, en ese momento vas a contarme todo acerca de este…Kaito ¿Entendido?

-Eh, no prometo nada.

Nitzune levantó el libro como un inútil escudo, no sabía si podría explicarle todo a Sasuke correctamente.

 

Cuando Nitzune volvió junto a Kaito, este tenía un peor semblante que cuando ella lo dejó.

\- ¿Paso algo? Luces como si quisieras matar a alguien.

 El pelinegro levantó los paquetes del suelo con una mano y caminó con dirección a la casa sin decir una palabra. La pequeña no pudo hacer nada más que seguirlo y preguntarse qué demonios había pasado.

 

Todo estaba listo y los tres salieron de la aldea al día siguiente. Era apenas la mitad de la mañana cuando llegaron al lugar donde montarían su campamento; el plan era asentarse ahí durante el tiempo necesario para poder estar alejados de las multitudes, sin embargo, varios pequeños pueblos quedaban a poco menos de dos horas de viaje rápido. Las dos chicas se dejaron caer exhaustas en el claro cuando al fin pudieron parar, seguirle el paso a Kaito era una hazaña olímpica.

-Te…dijimos…que fueras…más lento.

Nitzune hablaba entre jadeos, varias gotas de sudor caían por su rostro; por su parte, Yuruki sentía unas inmensas ganas de vomitar, una cosa era tratar de llegar lo más rápido posible, otra cosa era perseguir por el bosque a un Uchiha que podía moverse con la rapidez de un parpadeo. Kaito estaba en perfecto estado, no parecía ni siquiera agitado.

-Lentas.

Yuruki, arrodillada en el suelo con los músculos muertos, movió una mano, con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, para enseñarle despectivamente el dedo medio a Kaito, después cayo boca abajo en el suelo. La pequeña le acompañó desmoronándose casi en el mismo instante.

Tuvo que pasar más de una hora antes de que las dos chicas pudieran moverse de nuevo. Con mucho esfuerzo lograron reunir energía suficiente como para montar un campamento decente, cada uno tenía un saco de dormir y si el clima no favorecía la noche, se había montado una rudimentaria tienda que daría cobijo de los elementos; pero no esperaban tener que usarla, el clima en esa época en particular del año era perfecto para pasarlo afuera.

El primer cambio que notaron en el pelinegro fue que ya no parecía tan tenso, de hecho, había vuelto a dejar visibles sus características caninas y parecía estar dispuesto a dejarlas fuera todo el tiempo.

El campamento estuvo terminado para cuando el sol estaba en todo el centro del cielo. La pequeña vigilaba los pescados puestos al fuego en la fogata, atrapados rápidamente por el pelinegro en el rio que corría a unas decenas de metros de ahí. Yuruki dormía plácidamente a la sombra de un árbol y Kaito estaba acostado sobre el pasto mirando el cielo sin decir una palabra desde que llegaron, la pelinegra notó de repente que él jugaba con algo que tenía en la boca, tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta que era una especie de palillo muy largo hecho de un metal negro que ella no pudo identificar. A punto estuvo de preguntar que era ese objeto, cuando escuchó a lo lejos a alguien acercándose. En el mismo instante Kaito se levantó llevando una mano a la empuñadura de la espada que nunca abandonaba.

\- ¡Al fin los encuentro! No esperaba que se movieran tan rápido.

\- ¿Nanashi? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

\- ¿Eh? Pero si fue Kurai-sama la que me pidió que viniera.

Sólo bastó eso para explicar la presencia del castaño. Nitzune lo invitó a acercarse sin muchas ganas de preguntar qué quería la demonio al pedirle al maestro que los acompañara. Kaito miró con desconfianza a Nanashi y se alejó un poco más para volver a retozar sobre el pasto. Para cuando el almuerzo estuvo listo Yuruki ya estaba despierta, no pareció importarle que el mentor de la menor estuviera con ellos. Compartieron el pescado en un silencio inquebrantable, Nitzune le dio uno de sus dos pescados al castaño, quien los aceptó un poco avergonzado por la molestia, prometiendo ir por comida después.  Cuando todos se hallaron con el estómago lleno, la quietud del lugar se vio interrumpida por la voz de Kaito.

\- ¿Quieres hacerlo ahora?... no me importa, pero es molesto…lo se…

Yuruki dio por sentado que el pelinegro se había vuelto loco. Kaito estaba hablando solo según ella; en cambio, Nitzune sentía conocida esa escena, sintió como Kurai se removía incomoda dentro de ella.

-Está bien, como quieras…

Con cuidado, Kaito sacó de entre la chaqueta que llevaba la ya conocida empuñadura de metal, la cabeza de lobo tallada brilló ante la luz del sol y por un momento pareció que el ojo del lobo se abría. Nitzune se sorprendió al darse cuenta que Kaito llevaba la pieza de metal junto a él todo el tiempo, escondida por alguna razón. El pelinegro dejó la empuñadura con delicadeza en el suelo; por unos segundos no pasó nada, de repente, las fauces del animal tallado se abrieron junto con los fulgurantes ojos. Ante la atónita mirada de casi todos, menos Kaito que no parecía interesado en el espectáculo, la pieza de metal se elevó del suelo y levitó hasta posicionarse unos metros atrás, chispas recorrieron todo el objeto y muy pronto la electricidad fue fácilmente visible. Con un estallido precedido por un aullido que se escuchó varios kilómetros a la redonda una intensa luz eléctrica llenó el lugar; para cuando los espectadores lograron abrir de nuevo los ojos, la empuñadura ya no estaba por ningún lado, en su lugar, un enorme lobo de pelaje plateado y ojos de un azul muy intenso los observaba en su lugar. Nanashi y Yuruki retrocedieron de la impresión, Nitzune se quedó sentada en su puesto estupefacta. Kurai salió de ella con la mitad trasera de su felina figura hecha de sombras intangibles que rodearon posesivamente a la menor; un bufido suave le avisó a todo el mundo que a la demonio no le agradaba la presencia de aquel canino de proporciones ridículas.

Kaito miró con desdén la penosa reacción del todo el mundo: Yuruki y Nanashi estaban alejados con el rostro tallado por la sorpresa y un poco de miedo, Kurai era la única cosa destacable, él ya sabía de su existencia, pero era la primera vez que la veía en persona, su instinto le obligó a tomar disimuladamente el mango de la espada a su lado, pero, lo que más le llamaba la atención era la pequeña Nitzune. La pelinegra apenas si se había sobresaltado con el estruendo, no se había movido ni un centímetro y miraba fijamente al lobo detrás de él con la boca un poco abierta, lo extraño era su mirada, Kaito podía jurar que los ojos de ella brillaban intensamente.

-Tal vez me presente un poco pronto.

Para sorpresa de todos, el lobo habló con una voz seria y profunda que rozaba lo gutural, la pelirroja y el maestro volvieron a sobresaltarse, Kurai se erizó llevando hacia atrás sus orejas y mostrando los dientes, la mirada de Nitzune brillo más y un suave rubor se acomodó impúdicamente en sus pómulos. Kaito se levantó y se acercó al lobo poniendo una mano suavemente en su costado.

-Supongo que debo presentarme, soy conocido por ciertas personas como _Okami no kaminari._

-Pero lo humanos no tienen permitido pronunciar su nombre, así que llámenlo Thai.

Kaito terminó la presentación de Thai con esa frase que tenía el tono de una orden. Todo el mundo guardo silencio hasta que Yuruki habló con voz temblorosa.

-Nitzune, di algo.

-Es…hermoso.

Todos la miraron confundidos, incluso Kurai giró el rostro en su dirección totalmente pasmada.

\- ¿Qué acabas de…?

-Thai…es hermoso.

La menor había pronunciado el nombre del lobo con tanto cariño y admiración que por un segundo fue totalmente visible el mal humor de Kurai. Nanashi contuvo una pequeña risilla que quería escaparse, junto a él, Yuruki se relajó un poco ante el desconcertante comentario de la menor, incluso sonrió divertida. Kaito y thai se miraron extrañados.

-Es la primera vez que alguien dice eso al verme, me alaga.

Una especie de sonrisa afloró en el rostro de Thai, Nitzune se embelesó mirando al enorme lobo aún en contra de los intentos de Kurai por obligarla a apartar la vista de él. Y por el resto de la tarde, todo el mundo pasó a segundo plano para la pequeña pelinegra.


	28. Campamento

 

-Kurai-sama, no es posible que esté usted molesta ¿O es así?

Nanashi se encontraba sentado respetuosamente a un lado de la enorme felina con una sonrisa servicial en el rostro, ambos a la sombra de un enorme árbol, algo alejados del campamento.

\- ¿Qué sabes tú? Estúpido mocoso, no te comportes altaneramente sólo porque no te he vigilado durante más de un año.

La demonio no necesitaba que le recordaran lo que era evidente. La llegada de _Thai_ le había caído como una patada en el vientre bajo. No sabía que le molestaba más, que la diferencia de poder entre ella y el lobo era abrumadora o que la pelinegra no le hubiera dedicado ese tono de admiración a ella cuando se conocieron.

-Creo que Nitzune solamente se dejó deslumbrar por el nuevo acompañante, eso es todo.

Y haber pasado tantos años junto al castaño, le permitía a él saber que era lo que le molestaba.

-Una palabra más, mocoso, y terminaras con la cabeza entre mis garras.  

Nanashi guardó silencio y dirigió sus ojos hacia los jóvenes. Kaito y Thai estaban separados de las dos muchachas, conversando; era impresionante ver como el pelinegro cambiaba en presencia del lobo, se le veía mucho más relajado, incluso parecía feliz de tener al can junto a él. Nitzune descubrió maravillada una ligera y casi imperceptible sonrisa en el rostro del Kaito.

\- ¡Nitzune!

Yuruki gritó su nombre, haciéndole dar un respingo.

-Dime.

\- ¿Vas a pedirle una cita o algo?

\- ¿De qué hablas?

-Entonces, por favor, deja de ver a…a… esto… Thai, tan fijamente.

-Es que… ¡Es tan increíble! - exclamó la menor emocionada.

-No es el primer animal gigante que habla con el cual nos relacionamos, por si no lo recuerdas.

-Lo sé.

-Es un lobo, cálmate un poco por el amor al cielo.

Nitzune se giró nuevamente para ver la figura del enorme can.

-Pero a mi realmente me encantan los lobos desde niña.

Yuruki rodó los ojos dramáticamente, la menor podía emocionarse de repente por las cosas más peculiares. 

 

-Es bueno poder hablar calmadamente, pequeño –habló Thai con suavidad y afecto en la voz-.

-Era prioridad encargarse de los bastardos de caldera, pero, a mí también me alegra verte de nuevo.

Kaito estaba sentado en el suelo recargado contra el enorme cuerpo de Thai. Tenía el palillo de metal negro en los dedos y jugaba con el haciéndolo una esfera de metal y volviéndolo a estirar; ese sencillo movimiento lograba mantener su cabeza enfocada en una sola cosa para variar.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que pudimos estar reunidos así? - Había un deje de nostalgia en la voz del lobo.

-Más de diez años. Pero no lo digas como si hubiéramos estado separados, siempre estuviste junto a mí.

-Supongo; pero no es lo mismo que escucharas mi voz a través de _Tsuki no gin_ a estar realmente uno al lado del otro.

-Es cierto, pero sin tu voz no hubiera podido sobrevivir a ese infierno.

El recuerdo de caldera en su mente desequilibró el sistema y el palillo terminó rompiéndose, con un bufido, Kaito volvió a unir las partes desperdigadas reiniciando el ejercicio. Thai lo miró con seriedad.

-Aún guardas rencor.

-Por supuesto, si pudiera, reviviría a esos infelices sólo para escucharlos gritar de dolor de nuevo.

-No te culpo, pequeño.

Entre ellos se formó un pacífico silencio mientras la brisa corría por el campamento.

\- ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?

Thai movió la tupida cola hasta cubrir con ella las piernas de Kaito.

-Necesitabas descansar.

-Mis heridas se curaron horas después de la pelea y tú lo sabes.

-Ese no es el descanso al que yo me refiero.

Kaito chasqueó la lengua, molesto. El tono serio y el aura de sabiduría de Thai le impedía contestarle.

-No necesitaba tal cosa.

-Parecías feliz.

-Parecía un idiota, en cuanto viste la patética personalidad que se quedó en mí, debiste despertarme.

-A mí me parece que lo estabas disfrutando, cuidaron muy bien de ti, incluso cuando les diste muchos problemas.

\- ¡Ese no era yo! –explotó el pelinegro.

Kaito ya sabía que tenía una deuda con las dos chicas, esa era la única razón por la cual había regresado a Konoha después de destruir caldera, podía ser un Uchiha, pero no había nada en esa aldea que lo incitara a quedarse en ella. Él había recuperado su libertad perdida desde hacía ya una década y lo último que se había imaginado hacer era volver a la villa.  

-Además, no fue mi elección despertarte, yo pensaba dejar las cosas como estaban durante un tiempo más largo, pero hubo alguien que tenía otros planes.

Kaito miró a Thai confundido. El lobo movió el cuello y con el hocico señaló a la felina recostada varios metros lejos de ellos. 

\- ¿Crees que sea una amenaza? –Preguntó Kaito analizando a la demonio.

-Aún no lo sé, sus intenciones no son claras, nunca he sabido que tiene en la cabeza.

-Así que ya la conoces.

-Me cruce con ella un par de veces en el pasado, nada importante- Thai apoyó la cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras-. Básicamente me odia a muerte, mantente alejado de ella si es posible, es peligrosa.

\- ¿Es tan fuerte?

-No, peor, es inteligente, calculadora y dominante.

Kaito observó largamente a Kurai y luego pasó la vista a Nitzune. Ese movimiento no fue ignorado por Thai. 

-No debes preocuparte, esa pequeña no es igual. Pienso que es una pieza a usar para Kurai Tamashi.

-Me molesta.

Kaito pensaba ya en cómo enfrentarse a la felina, sin embargo, un fuerte coletazo de Thai lo detuvo.

-Pequeño, aléjate de ella hasta que tengamos una mejor idea de lo que planea.

-Como quieras, pero si me provoca, voy a hacer algo más que chamuscarle el pelaje.

 

-Oe, Nitzune.

La menor sacaba algunos frascos de su equipaje y ya estaba trabajando con algunas plantas del sector. Yuruki se acercó a ella por puro aburrimiento para saber que estaba haciendo.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Soy yo o Kurai parece odiar a Thai?

-Yo creo que Kurai odia a todo el mundo. No me sorprende.

Yuruki estiró las piernas y asintió, eso tenía lógica. El crepitar de la fogata distrajo a la pelirroja, pero tenía que decir algo.

-Lo siento.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Qué hiciste ahora? ¡No me digas que le pasó algo a mis libros!

-No es nada de eso, tus preciados libros están bien –un nudo se le formó en la garganta-. Lo siento, es mi culpa que Wanko se haya ido.

-Lo sé.

Nitzune contestó de inmediato tranquilamente, no había ni una pizca de rencor o enojo en su voz. Yuruki abrió los ojos.

\- ¿Y no me odias?

\- ¿Por qué debería? Te obligó Kurai ¿No es así?

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-No sabía, pero me acabas de confirmar la sospecha que tenía.

\- ¡Enana inteligente!

\- ¡¿A quién llamas enana?! –Nitzune respiró y siguió hablando- Kurai me había dicho que le molestaba la presencia de Wanko, supuse que haría algo al respecto, por un momento pensé que iba matarlo, me alegro que eso no ocurriera.

-Pero…tú lo querías.

\- ¿A Wanko? Sí, lo quería.

\- ¿Te enamoraste de él?

Nitzune dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miró enigmáticamente las llamas.

-No lo sé, pero sé que lo quería mucho y me dolió que se fuera. Quería protegerlo y mimarlo más tiempo, no sé, era…tierno, me miraba siempre con cariño y parecía pedirme atención a cada instante, y…

Yuruki vio como los ojos de la pelinegra se inundaron y apartó respetuosamente la vista de ella.

-Por eso te digo que lo siento.

-No importa, tarde o temprano tenía que pasar.

Nitzune se secó lo ojos y siguió con su trabajo. Yuruki pasó la vista por el campamento: Kaito y Thai estaban en silencio, tal vez durmiendo plácidamente mientras Kurai y Nanashi estaban del otro lado, atentos, pero sin decirse una palabra.

\- ¿Y qué hay de Kaito? –preguntó Yuruki.

-A él no lo conozco, por ahora hay que hacer que se acostumbre a la vida en la aldea.

Estuvieron calladas un par de minutos, después, Yuruki habló.

\- ¿Qué habrá de cenar?

-No sé, iré a cazar algo, se supone que esta zona está llena de jabalíes salvajes y otras cosas.

-Tu… ¿Sabes cazar?

-Por supuesto, sería una molestia llevar comida en las misiones, me ocupa espacio que puedo usar para otras cosas.

\- ¿Y qué paso con la regla de no matar?

Nitzune frunció el ceño, sabía que era algo hipócrita de su parte.

-Hay una diferencia entre: asesinatos indiscriminados, sin motivo y por placer a dar muerte lo más indoloramente posible a un animal para alimentarse.  Además, no puedo con una dieta vegetariana, las proteínas son necesarias.

-Entiendo, eso tiene sentido.

No había sarcasmo en la voz de Yuruki, Nitzune sonrió sintiéndose aliviada de que ella no la juzgara.

Pasó con cuidado, tratando de no hacer ruido. Thai y Kaito parecían dormir al calor del sol de media tarde. De repente, la tomaron de un tobillo.

\- ¿Adónde vas?

Nitzune reprimió un grito y se giró. Kaito la miraba fijamente junto a Thai.

-Voy por la cena –habló tímidamente al tener esos dos pares de ojos sobre ella.

-Te acompaño.

-No es necesario, puedo ir sola, no es la primera vez que cazo un par de conejos.

Kaito la observó seriamente. No, definitivamente ella no podía estar sola.

-He dicho que voy también.

 

 

-De verdad ¿Por qué viniste?

Nitzune suspiró al darse cuenta que la sola presencia del Kaito y de Thai en el bosque espantaba a todos los animales circundantes. Prefirió detenerse y tratar de convencer a Kaito para que se quedara ahí mientras ella conseguía algo.

\- ¿Podrías quedarte aquí y…?

-No.

-Pero yo…

-No.

Nitzune miró a Kaito molesta, empezaba a descubrir lo terco que era y eso no le agradaba.

-Si no puedo cazar nada, no podremos cenar algo decente.

-Puedo matar lo que sea, hay un animal pastando por allá…

Nitzune detuvo a Kaito antes de que saliera corriendo detrás de la pobre víctima. No sabía porque, pero tenía la impresión de que Kaito era todo menos un cazador benevolente.

-Te he dicho que puedo hacerlo yo sola. Quédate aquí y espera. 

-No soy de los que esperan y no trates de darme órdenes.

-No es una orden, solamente quiero…- Nitzune suspiró frustrada- no entiendo para que viniste.

Kaito estaba a punto de responder más Thai habló primero.

-Pequeño, déjala, si ella dice que puede hacerlo estará bien.

Nitzune se sonrojó hasta las orejas con las palabras del lobo. Kaito miró furioso en dirección del bosque y luego se sentó resignadamente en un tronco caído.

-Tienes media hora.

La pelinegra sintió la indignación subiéndose dentro de ella.

-Me tomaré el tiempo que sea necesario, tu tampoco puedes darme órdenes a mí.

La pequeña Nitzune se giró después de darle una mirada agradecida a Thai y caminó hacia el interior del bosque.

-Eso sí, no te alejes demasiado.

Alcanzó a escuchar las últimas palabras del lobo, sólo con pensar que Thai se preocupaba por ella le hizo dar un vuelco al corazón.

-No tienes por qué actuar así con ella –Kaito parecía molesto de haber cedido.

\- ¿Y qué me dices tú?

\- ¿No la has visto? Es tan... –con las manos hizo el ademan de algo muy pequeño- no puede cuidarse sola.

Thai se echó a un lado de Kaito riéndose suavemente.

-A mí me parece que sí puede.

\- ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó en la pelea? Alguien que termina así por tan pocos adversarios no se sabe cuidar solo. Es débil.

Thai guardó silencio sabiendo perfectamente que la idea se había incrustado muy dentro de Kaito y que sería muy difícil hacer que cambiara de opinión.

 

Nitzune se adentró a la parte del bosque donde los animales aún no habían salido despavoridos. Se sentía frustrada por la manera en que Kaito la trataba, ella no necesitaba un niñero o un guarda espaldas. Respiró profundo dejando que el aire puro del bosque le llenara los pulmones. Por un momento sintió la presencia de Kurai en su cabeza, parecía preguntarle qué había ocurrido, después, le dio la sensación de que la felina le decía que iba en camino, no sabía muy bien, eso de comunicarse a distancia con ella aun no lo entendía.

Escuchó los movimientos de un pequeño ser, silenciosamente invocó el arco y lo preparó con una flecha muy delgada de hielo.

 

Cuando Kurai apareció, Kaito se levantó con un brinco empuñando su espada. Incluso Thai se tensionó ante la presencia de la demonio. Ella giró el rostro hacia los dos con una clara muestra de fastidio. Nitzune no estaba, pero estaba cerca y estaba bien; podía investigar un poco en su ausencia.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pregunto el lobo muy precavido. Kurai se sentó a la sombra de un árbol, se había presentado con un tamaño parecido al de Thai, aun así, este era un poco más grande que ella.

-Idiotas, no tengo porque darles explicaciones.

Kaito abrió los ojos, la última persona que lo había llamado así terminó con la cabeza rodando por el suelo; si no fuera por la orden de Thai, se habría lanzado contra Kurai sin dudarlo. La demonio se enfocó en el pelinegro.

\- ¿Por qué volviste? Te devolví tu memoria para que te fueras y nunca regresaras.  Eres una mayor molestia ahora que cuando eras ese estúpido cachorro. –Al no tener respuesta de Kaito su voz tomo un tono amenazante- Escúchame bien, aléjate de mí portadora, es mía y no voy a aceptar que se preocupe por un desagradable humano como tú.

-Escúchame tú a mí, intenta algo contra nosotros y voy a partirte en dos.

Kurai erizó todo el pelaje y una masa negra comenzó a surgir del suelo, con un gruñido mostró los colmillos; pensaba atacar a Kaito por tan insolentes palabras, pero fue detenida cuando Thai se colocó frente al joven, con el pelaje del lomo en punta y gruñendo amenazadoramente. El pelinegro se quedó con la mano en la guarda; era la primera vez, desde que era un niño, en que Thai se ponía en medio de una pelea.

Las dos enormes bestias se quedaron durante algunos segundos en la misma posición, Kurai bufaba molesta y Thai le devolvía el gesto con gruñidos guturales. Ninguno de los dos cedía terreno, las sombras de la felina avanzaban con cautela y varios destellos atravesaban el cuerpo de Thai. Para el lobo también era una nueva situación, nadie había tenido las agallas de desafiarlo desde hacía tanto tiempo que ya había olvidado como se sentía.

-No vas a ponerle una pata encima.

La voz gutural de Thai se escuchó incluso más profunda. Kurai extendió las garras dispuesta a lanzarse en cualquier momento. Su cuerpo se transformó en una masa de humo negro que se extendió por el suelo como pesada neblina.

- _No se metan en mi camino y dejen a mi mocosa en paz._

La voz de Kurai salió desde todas direcciones. Thai dejó salir una fuerte descarga eléctrica que recorrió el piso, pero no tuvo mucho efecto, apenas si la neblina se había contraído un poco; de repente, Kurai volvió a su forma sólida y en el siguiente segundo Nitzune apreció con varios animales muertos atados con una cuerda.

\- ¿Está todo bien aquí?

Nadie contestó. Nitzune le dedicó una desaprobadora mirada a Kurai antes de que todos volvieran al campamento. En el camino, el mayor reparó en las presas de la pelinegra, ninguna de ella desprendía el olor a miedo característico de los animales que son cazados, se preguntó cuál sería el método de caza de la pequeña para darles tal muerte rápida e indolora; en ese momento Kaito se convenció de que Kurai y Nitzune eran muy diferentes, algo muy parecido al alivio se alojó en su pecho al darse cuenta de eso.

 

Tan rápido como Nitzune les había dado caza, los había preparado; en muy poco tiempo sobre la fogata comenzaron a asarse varios pedazos de conejo y una que otra ave. Al caer la noche ya todos estaban reunidos para comer, incluso los dos enormes animales los acompañaban con cierta tensión entre ellos. La pequeña trajo consigo suficiente carne para todos, pero, se sorprendió a darse cuenta de la mirada insatisfecha del pelinegro al terminar su parte.  Descontando los cortes que le habían dado a Thai y a Kurai, más por cortesía que por necesidad, puesto que ambos revelaron que no les era indispensable comer regularmente, a cada miembro del grupo les había tocado el equivalente a dos conejos en carne.

La menor se acercó con cautela y disimulo a Kaito; Yuruki y Nanashi estaban distraídos en una conversación, se sentó al lado del mayor y le ofreció su segunda porción, Kaito la miró sorprendido.

-No lo necesito.

-Estoy llena.

El mayor miró la carne y luego a la menor.

-Eso es tuyo.

-Yo ya comí suficiente y tú sigues hambriento. Cállate y come.

Nitzune lo miraba con una sonrisita, no era del todo cierto pero lo último que quería era ver al mayor molesto por tener hambre. Thai los miraba desde atrás, definitivamente la pequeña era una buena chica, el lobo se alegró de que fuera ella y no otra persona la que terminara por encontrarse con su pequeño. Thai se levantó y paso la cabeza por encima de Kaito en dirección a la carne.

-Si tú no la quieres…

En el siguiente segundo, Kaito tomó la porción que Nitzune le ofrecía. La menor esbozó una sonrisa y se levantó sin decir nada más.

-Gracias.

Ella apenas si alcanzó a escuchar el susurro de Kaito, asintió en silencio y se dispuso a acomodar su bolsa de dormir.

-Yo también quiero una así.

Comentó Thai divertido. Kaito comía tranquilamente sin reparar en el comentario de su compañero, podía ver a Nitzune prepararse para dormir con el rabillo del ojo; le costaba acostumbrarse a las repentinas muestras de amabilidad de la menor y su extraña facilidad para entenderlo. Al poco tiempo todos estuvieron listos para dormir, Kaito pensaba hacerlo recostado en un árbol, sin embargo, Nitzune anticipando el olvido del mayor, lo sorprendió con una bolsa para dormir extra. Una pequeña pelea se armó entre los dos, pero finalmente Kaito se arrojó sobre la tela sin la más mínima intención de meterse dentro. Yuruki los miraba sin dar crédito, parecían una vieja pareja de casados. Se giró en su bolsa dándoles la espalda a todos, tratando de controlar el malestar que amenazaba con hacerla vomitar de nuevo.

La mañana llegó y Nitzune abrió los ojos sintiendo un extraño peso a su alrededor, tenía calor y se sentía atrapada por algo. Cuando el velo del sueño se apartó por completo de sus ojos se dio cuenta de la verdad: Kaito había logrado abrir su bolsa de dormir y ahora estaba a su lado, abrazándola de la misma manera en que Wanko lo hacía todas las noches en Konoha.  Se quedó helada por la sorpresa. Kaito abrió también los ojos cuando sintió a la menor moverse nerviosamente en sus brazos.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

El pelinegro la miró confundido y luego reparó en la situación.

-Que extraño, creo que me acostumbre a tu compañía al dormir.

Sin decir nada más se acomodó acurrucando a la menor en su pecho para seguir durmiendo. Al siguiente segundo, Kaito salió disparado fuera de la bolsa con una potente patada. Nitzune se levantó hecha una furia. Kurai parecía estar dentro de la menor. Yuruki y Nanashi no estaban, Thai se despertó cuando sintió a Kaito pasar cerca de él, también se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que el joven no estaba en la bolsa de dormir a su lado. El pelinegro se levantó en el alejado lugar donde lo había lanzado el golpe de Nitzune sin entender nada. La pequeña lo miró y se giró dando fuertes pasos hacia el rio.

 

 

\- ¿Tuviste un buen despertar?

Le preguntó Yuruki con una risilla al verla llegar al lecho del rio con clara expresión de furia.

\- ¿Desde cuándo se metió en mi bolsa?

La menor se inclinó al borde del agua y se lavó el rostro.

-Casi desde media noche, yo no podía dormir así que lo vi cuando se levantó y se acomodó junto a ti.

-Es un tonto y un descarado.

Yuruki rio divertida, eso ya se parecía más a las viejas mañanas.

-Después del desayuno vendré a darme un baño, el agua se ve deliciosa –comentó la menor.

-Tienes razón, tal vez también venga.

Yuruki se levantó con la cara húmeda por el agua fría y volvió al campamento. Nitzune la siguió con la mirada, estaba estupefacta y no podía creer que antes no lo había notado. Justo antes de que la pelirroja se fuera estuvo segura, Yuruki olía sutilmente a brotes de flores que estaban a punto de abrirse y dar paso a la vida.


	29. Casualidades

 

Nitzune se tomó unos segundos, miraba el reflejo de su rostro en la cristalina agua del rio, un pececito paso nadando justo debajo, atravesando su copia desde un ojo hasta el cuello. Era imposible, bueno, no era imposible. Yuruki tenía alrededor de veinte años, podía ser posible, pero, si era así ¿Por qué la mayor nunca le dijo nada? También existía la posibilidad de que Nitzune se hubiera confundido; en todo ese tiempo su olfato jamás la había engañado, pero tal vez, sólo esta vez se equivocó. Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la suave arena de la orilla. Pensó que eso no era su asunto, si era verdad que Yuruki estaba embarazada era problema de ella, pero ¿Y sí la misma Yuruki no lo sabía? No, no, no. Eso también era imposible, de ser cierto, Yuruki tendría al menos dos meses y medio, o menos, o más. Se golpeó suavemente las mejillas, empezaba a dolerle la cabeza y aún no había desayunado.

- _Podrías preguntarle a ella-_ la voz de Kurai la hizo estremecer.

- _¿Por qué? Dime, esperaba que no hablaras en un tiempo ¿Cuál es tu necesidad de estresarme aún más?_

- _Yo ya no soy la causante de tu estrés y lo sabes. El regreso de ese perro sarnoso y la situación de esa humana es lo que te tiene así._

- _Sí nunca me hubieras traído a este mundo, yo no estaría pasando por esto._

- _Eso está fuera de discusión, –_ Kurai tomó un tono serio- _tu destino te trajo aquí._

- _Hasta donde sé, tú no te llamas destino. Estoy aquí por tu egoísta decisión de encontrar una portadora supuestamente digna, y… ¿Sabes qué? No quiero hablar de esto, voy a ver como esta Yuruki._

- _¿Durante cuánto tiempo más piensas seguir ignorándome? Sabes que no podrás alejarte de mí nunca ¿Por qué no rendirte y dedicarte a perseguir tus propios deseos? No me has dicho que es lo que quieres, mi propuesta seguirá en pie hasta que desistas de esta absurda actitud._

- _Absurda y un comino. Has hecho lo que has querido con nosotros tres desde que apareciste. Te deshiciste de Wanko en cuanto tuviste oportunidad y usaste a Yuruki para lograrlo, Nanashi parece seguir todas tus ordenes sin objetar, me has colmado la paciencia una y otra vez con tus estúpidas propuestas de irnos y hacer vida en un lugar apartado, nunca entiendo qué demonios quieres ¿Quieres saber qué quiero?  Quisiera saber qué es lo que quieres hacer tú ¿Quieres hacer de mi un títere? ¿Te diviertes haciendo la vida de los humanos miserable?_

Nitzune sintió como Kurai abandonaba su cuerpo; se presentó frente a ella en su forma sólida con una ligera sonrisa. Los opacos ojos cobrizos de la felina se dirigieron distraídamente a los de la menor. Nitzune sintió un nudo en el estómago al estar frente a frente con la demonio.

-Te quiero a ti, mocosa. Seré yo quien este a tu lado durante tu vida y podré ver cómo te desarrollas y cambias con el pasar de los años.

-Entonces, soy sólo un experimento para ti ¿Querías saber hasta dónde llegaba tu poder?

-Llamarte a ti misma experimento es muy cruel.

\- ¿Qué más puede ser este cuerpo sino un vil experimento de laboratorio?

Kurai se permitió reír suavemente. Adoraba a su pequeña Nitzune por eso mismo, porque se atrevía a plantarle cara aun sabiendo que toda su existencia actual dependía de la felina. Se acercó a la menor rodeándola suavemente con su cuerpo. Nitzune intentó apartarla bruscamente pero no podía hacer mucho.

-Este es tu cuerpo, deberías aprender a quererlo más.

Nitzune se alejó de Kurai rápidamente. Detestaba que ella hiciera ese tipo de cosas: cuando la felina se acercaba de esa manera y la rodeaba, un extraño sentimiento se apoderaba de la menor. A pesar de que, al tacto, Kurai era terriblemente fría, su presencia alrededor de ella la adormilaba en un sopor cómodo y tibio; cuando Nitzune despertaba de ese encantamiento se daba cuenta, horrorizada, que durante esos momentos llegaba a querer a Kurai con un amor fraternal que sólo debería otorgársele a una madre. Mientras caminaba directamente al campamento en busca de la pelirroja, la pequeña se deshizo de los restos de ese cariño con asco, llegar a amar a un demonio que había puesto su vida de cabeza, si claro, ni en un millón de años.

 

-Nitzune…

\- ¿Dónde está Yuruki?

Kaito parecía querer decirle algo, pero la menor lo interrumpió en bien estuvo cerca. Yuruki sacó la cabeza de la tienda cuando escucho su nombre.

-Aquí ¿Qué quieres?

-Necesito hablar contigo.

La menor pasó de largo sin reparar en que el pelinegro quería llamar su atención.

\- ¿Qué ocurre ahora?

Yuruki estaba sacando algunas cosas de su equipaje.

-Eh, bueno…yo, quería saber si te sentías bien.

\- ¿Yo? Sí, claro ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Pues, eh…

Nitzune se quedó callada, no sabía cómo demonios tocar el tema. Yuruki la vio debatirse internamente; la pelirroja se preguntó qué era lo que tenía ahora la menor, sigilosamente guardo un trozo de papel que mantenía entre su equipaje en sus ropas.

-Nitzune ¿Ocurre algo?

-No, es decir sí, tu cuerpo, es decir ¿Realmente te sientes bien? ¿No hay nada nuevo? ya sabes…

-Si lo dices por lo débil que me pongo después de una visión, no debes preocuparte, no he tenido una desde aquella vez en la oficina de Tsunade.

-Aparte de eso. Yuruki, quiero saber una cosa ¿Es posible que tú estés…? ¡Ahh!

La menor no pudo terminar su pregunta; alguien la había tomado por el brazo y la había halado hasta echársela al hombro, ese no podía ser otro que no fuera el pelinegro. La pequeña pelinegra sólo pudo extender la mano libre hacia el frente y agarrar lo primero que encontró, esto era: las ropas de la pelirroja. No logró llevársela consigo porque Yuruki se zafó en el último segundo.

-No me ignores.

Kaito parecía un poco molesto, lo habían dejado con la palabra en la boca y eso no le gustaba.

-Unos minutos ¿No podías esperar unos minutos?

Nitzune estaba aún más molesta que él. Esa manera de Kaito de echársela al hombro como un saco de papas no le gustaba, le recordaba lo pequeña que era y eso le sacaba de quicio. Kaito caminó hacia campo abierto cargando a la menor, ignorando por completo sus pataleos y sus gritos. Finalmente la depositó con todo el cuidado del que era capaz en medio del claro; Nitzune lo miró con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados bajo los pechos.

-Bien, ahora tienes toda mi atención ¿Qué necesitas?

-Pelea contra mí.

\- ¿Ah?

Nitzune miró incrédula a Kaito a los ojos, estaba serio, pero eso no podía ser nada más que una broma a la que ella no le encontraba el chiste. Se llevó una mano a la frente y luego la pasó por su cabello peinando sus mechones hacia atrás, los cuales no tardaron en volver a su lugar.

-No tengo tiempo para entrenar ahora, hay algo más importante que debo hacer.

\- ¿Entrenar? –Kaito alzó una ceja- Llámalo como quieras, pero necesito cerciorarme de algo.

\- ¿Y qué es?

El pelinegro se levantó la camiseta que llevaba puesta, sobre las costillas del mayor, justo en el lugar donde Nitzune le había propinado la patada hace poco, había una amoratada marca con la perfecta forma del pie de la menor, por supuesto no era una marca muy grande, pero aun así era bastante oscura. Nitzune se sorprendió, había olvidado que no se contuvo ni un poco en ese golpe.

-Uy, lo siento, no pensaba golpearte tan duro ¿Bien? No debí hacerlo, perdóname.

-No importa mucho, sólo fisuraste la costilla falsa –ante la incrédula mirada de Nitzune, un halo de luz rodeo la herida, produjo un ligero sonido eléctrico y después la herida desapareció-. La patada que me diste en la oficina de la rubia hizo más en mi mano que esta, por eso quiero que pelees contra mí.

Nitzune juntó los dedos sobre el puente de su nariz, no entendía el modo de razonamiento de Kaito.

-No quiero.

Dicho eso, Nitzune tomó camino de vuelta al campamento, a Kaito se le había zafado un tornillo, eso era seguro, tal vez debería preguntarle a Thai si él pelinegro estaba realmente bien después de todo lo ocurrido en…

\- ¿Tienes miedo? Enana…

 

El gran lobo plateado olisqueó el aire, sentía que muy lejos se había desatado una fuerte tormenta eléctrica, en cambio, en ese bosque el sol brillaba en un cielo casi despejado. Soltó un largo bostezo mientras estiraba las patas delanteras; estar en su forma real era mucho más cómodo que andar por ahí colgando del cinto de Kaito o guardado en una caja forrada con tela en el fondo de un armario. Se echó panza arriba recibiendo con gusto los cálidos rayos del astro rey. Kaito le había comentado que quería probar a la menor y por ello había ido solo a buscarla; no era nada de que preocuparse, el pelinegro sólo la molestaría un poco y ella suspiraría y evitaría la confrontación, eso dejaría al joven con la curiosidad, pero mantendría el paisaje intacto. Sí, no había nada por lo cual preocuparse.

-Yuruki-san ¿Has visto a Nitzune? No la encuentro por ningún lado.

Escuchó al castaño hablar. Cerró los ojos intentando dormitar.

-Kaito la secuestro un momento y se la llevó hacia aquel...

La última palabra de la pelirroja fue opacada por un terrible estruendo, el piso tembló de repente hasta hacer las copas de los arboles sacudirse levemente. Thai cerró con fuerza los ojos y una mueca le cruzó el hocico. No había porque preocuparse ¿Verdad? Un segundo estruendo sacudió el suelo, esta vez el lejano sonido de la corriente eléctrica le sirvió de pareja.

\- ¡Ese pequeño!

Pasaron dos segundos y un tercer estruendo se sintió. Los tres corrieron hacia el lugar. Para cuando Yuruki y Nanashi vieron a lo lejos la silueta de Kaito, Thai ya estaba ahí mirando la escena.

Había tres cráteres en el suelo, error, cuatro cráteres formados por un puñetazo o una patada de Nitzune que no había logrado dar en su objetivo. Un quito cráter apareció haciendo que la tierra y el polvo se levantaran. Para cuando los espectadores y la misma pelinegra volvieron a enfocar los ojos en Kaito, este había vuelto a desaparecer. Ahora estaba detrás de la menor propinándole un suave golpe con la mano abierta en la cabeza. Nitzune reaccionó casi al instante levantando una pierna y trazando con ella una curva que golpeó el espacio vacío en donde una milésima de segundo antes estaba el cuello de Kaito.

-Tendrás que saltar si quieres darme en la cara.

Nitzune giró en redondo, Kaito la miraba con una sonrisa burlona en los labios desde la última rama de un árbol de casi siete metros. Ella se inclinó un poco y salió disparada hacia la ubicación del mayor, tenía las filosas garras fuera, estas se clavaron en la madera del tronco, al mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta, ya muy furiosa, de que Kaito estaba ahora junto a Thai, al otro lado del claro. Había por lo menos cuarenta metros entre los dos puntos ¿Cómo demonios había llegado allí en menos de medio segundo? Cerró con fuerza la mano y las astillas de la madera volaron por todos lados.

-Así que lograrse enfadarla –comento Thai con resignación.

-No fue muy difícil.

-Esto va a terminar mal, detente.

-Sólo un poco más, es divertido verla molesta.

Thai le puso una pata en el hombro tratando de detenerlo.

-Vas a terminar lastimándola o ella a ti.

\- ¿Ella a mí? Ni pensarlo, quería ver si podía llegar a ser un desafío, sólo tiene fuerza y eso es todo.

Thai meneó la cabeza negativamente cuando vio a Kaito desaparecer de nuevo. Esta vez, interceptó a la menor en medio del brinco que había dado para bajarse del árbol, le dio un ligero golpe en la espalda y Nitzune torció el cuerpo en el aire tratando de golpearlo, Kaito doblo el cuerpo hacia atrás dejando que las garras de la menor pasasen por el frente de su cara, alargó una mano y empujó a la menor desde el estómago hacia el suelo. Nitzune sintió la presión en su vientre, cruzó los cuatro metros que la separaban del piso con fuerza, pero, se detuvo poco antes de tocar suelo; si hubiera podido seguir con los ojos los movimientos de Kaito, se habría percatado de que este había tenido tiempo suficiente como para bajar al suelo y tomarla en brazos antes de que se lastimara. Por un segundo pensó que Kaito podía teletransportarse a igual que Minato, pero no era así, era pura y sorprendente velocidad; ella podía escuchar el _zoom_ que producía el movimiento de Kaito cuando pasaba cerca. El pelinegro la mantuvo en sus brazos durante un segundo y luego la soltó como si tal cosa, haciendo que Nitzune cayera al suelo sobre su trasero.

\- ¡Maldita sea!

Kaito retrocedió un par de pasos viendo como Nitzune se ponía en pie, sobándose con una mano la zona carnosa afectada. Una risilla se escapó de sus labios, no duro mucho puesto que cuando Nitzune levantó la vista, el pelinegro se encontró con los cobrizos orbes de la menor.

 

Kurai llegó al lugar momentos después de que Nitzune cayera de sentón al suelo. Thai miró a la demonio, ella no parecía querer detener la pelea, si es podía llamársele así.

\- ¿No piensas ayudar a tu cachorra?

-No, déjala que se entretenga un rato.

La felina bostezó echándose en el suelo sin prestarle siquiera atención a su portadora.

-Podría salir lastimada si continúan.

\- ¿Qué importa? Su cuerpo es fuerte, además, el dolor es bueno para aprender, un par de huesos rotos no la van a matar.  

Thai sintió cierto rencor hacia Kurai. Kaito había pasado por horribles batallas, pero eran batallas que no podía evitar, si hubiera estado en sus manos, el pequeño jamás hubiera tenido aquellas terribles heridas que lo dejaban en cama por horas sudando, presa de la fiebre que le causaba el dolor; y ahora, estaba frente a esa felina que aceptaba tranquilamente que pudieran lastimar a su compañera ¿Acaso no la estimaba? ¿Acaso no la cuidaba? ¿Qué era la pequeña para Kurai? Lo que no entendía Thai era que la felina tenía una firme convicción de que hacía falta sufrir mucho para que las almas se desarrollaran magníficamente; entre más sufrimiento atraviese una persona, más fuerte se volverá, esa era la filosofía de vida de Kurai y la estaba ejemplificando en su pequeña portadora; sin saberlo, Kaito también era un perfecto sujeto que exponía la idea. El plan de Kurai era, por supuesto, desarrollar el alma de Nitzune hasta convertirla en una humana extraordinariamente fuerte.

 

Cuando el ser humano siente miedo o algo cercano a esto, opta por dos caminos, huye o pelea, obviamente Kaito era del segundo tipo; él no relacionaba su impulso por atacar con el miedo, simplemente su instinto le gritaba _¡ataca!_ y él lo hacía. En primer lugar, sintió una cierta fascinación por ese cobre brillante, después escuchó la orden en su cabeza y al siguiente segundo se sorprendió a si mismo con la mano en el mango de la espada. Retiró la mano rápidamente, si él llegaba a desenfundar su espada todo terminaría.

Lo que siguió fue una suerte de casualidades, ni buenas ni malas, simplemente pasaron. Casualmente Nitzune logró moverse más rápido de lo que Kaito había calculado y casualmente él se había distraído mirando como las pupilas de la menor se alargaban en el mismo momento. Casualmente Nitzune pensó en sacar sus sombras del suelo y así lo hicieron, una logró agarrar el tobillo de Kaito por accidente. El pelinegro se dio cuenta de la situación a tiempo, pero, casualmente la maldita zapatilla que traía puesta era de una calidad menor a la que él estaba acostumbrado y con el brusco movimiento una de sus correas se reventó desequilibrándolo en un mal momento. Todas esas casualidades ocurrieron en un tiempo no mayor a dos segundos, dándole la oportunidad justa a Nitzune para encajar un potente puñetazo la boca a Kaito.  El mayor lo sintió como si un martillo le hubiera dado de lleno en la cara. Al siguiente segundo su cuerpo se estrellaba aparatosamente contra el tronco del árbol más cercano, ósea el que estaba veinte metros detrás de él. La madera crujió y luego se partió; el árbol era viejo y hueco así que Kaito terminó quedando ensartado en el tronco como un viejo muñeco en un nicho de la pared.

Nitzune jadeaba mientras mantenía el puño en el aire, se había quebrado dos dedos con ese golpe ¿De qué demonios estaba hecho Kaito? ¿Acero? ¿Piedra? De lo que fuera, había bastado para destruirle el nudillo del dedo corazón y rómpele las primeras falanges de los dos dedos del medio. Un silencio profundo se apoderó del claro, incluso los insectos se callaron después del estruendo del golpe. Nanashi y Yuruki habían observado todo con los ojos muy abiertos. La mayor vio a Nitzune, ella hacia un par de sellos y después una barra de hielo comenzó a formarse entre sus manos, al final de cada extremo, una punta apareció. Lo impactante eran sus ojos, en ese momento Nitzune no pensaba en nada más que no fuera la pelea.

Un par de chasquidos llenaron el lugar, Kaito se desprendió a si mismo del tronco del árbol y se dejó caer al suelo. Grandes gotas de sangre bañaron el piso entre sus pies. Pudo ver la correa rota junto a una mancha que había tomado la caprichosa forma de una hoja. ¿Desde hacía cuanto no probaba su propia sangre? Oh sí, claro, desde su pelea con el guerrero llameante, por supuesto. Se deshizo de ambas zapatillas de pésima calidad. Un par de destellos atravesaron su cuerpo. Con una mano volvió a dejarse la mandíbula en el lugar correcto, un seco crujido acompañó el punzante dolor, no le había roto ningún diente y parecía ser que todos se hallaban en su lugar. Sentía un pequeño mareo por la sacudida, pero eso era todo.

Frente a él, el claro se desfiguró y en su lugar apareció la arena de caldera. Ya no olía a bosque y flores de verano sino a la asquerosa podredumbre de las celdas que contenían a sus oponentes futuros. Ya no oía el viento atravesar las copas de los árboles, el ensordecedor griterío de los espectadores y sus insufribles voces pidiendo sangre lo aturdieron, incluso el grito de Thai que le exigía detenerse paso desapercibido para él. Nitzune tampoco estaba frente a él ahora ¿Quién era ese nuevo peleador que tenía esas orejas y cola felinas al aire? Quien quiera que fuera, estaba a punto de perderlas junto con varias partes del cuerpo.

El campo de visión de la pelinegra se redujo a la silueta del joven frente a ella, apuntó su arma hacia él y esperó. Lograba ver los brillantes ojos rojos del enemigo, mirándola con odio ¿Los ojos del joven no eran negros? Además ¿Qué era ese extraño diseño en sus pupilas? Ah, claro, el sharingan, eso estaba bien, nadie que se moviera tan rápido podía hacerlo con ojos normales, de alguna manera tenía que ver hacia donde iba, era totalmente necesario el sharingan.

Podía escuchar la respiración del otro, el sonido del corazón haciendo _tun-tun_ dentro del pecho ajeno, dos latidos cada segundo. Cerró las manos fuertemente alrededor de la barra de hielo a pesar de la alarma que le mandaron sus dedos. Tres latidos cada segundo. Estaba lista, al mínimo movimiento del otro se pondría en marcha todo. Varios brazos de sombra emergieron del suelo a su alrededor, creando un pequeño bosque de apéndices negros que se retorcían esperando órdenes. El pasto comenzó a marchitarse en el claro.

\- ¡Deténganse ustedes dos!

Y como si el grito de Thai hubiera sido la señal de despegue, todo se puso en movimiento. Sólo basto un milisegundo para que Kaito estuviera entre los brazos de oscuridad que lo agarraron fuertemente. El brillo metálico de la espada de Kaito atravesó el claro. A los ojos desacostumbrados a la velocidad, parecía que Kaito solamente había sacado un poco la espada de su guarda y después la hubiera metido de nuevo a su lugar, todo lo contrario, la espada salió totalmente y dio varios tajos a los apéndices de sombras, cortándolos todos y haciendo que se retrajeran al charco petrolizado del que habían salido. Nitzune no se movió ni un milímetro. Cuando Kaito arremetió contra ella con el mismo movimiento una pared de hielo de varios centímetros se interpuso entre ellos dos; a diferencia del hielo del arma que Nitzune sostenía, el cual era de un color azul claro, el muro era casi transparente, emergía de las sombras que rodeaban a Nitzune destiñéndose hasta convertirse en vidrio helado.  Kaito desenfundó a una velocidad vertiginosa y volvió a enfundar, un corte atravesó la cara de Nitzune desde la perspectiva de Kaito, pero no, solo veía la hendidura en el hielo. La menor se percató que ese no había sido un solo tajo, en su escudo había nueve cortes: cuatro en la dirección de los puntos cardinales, cuatro en los diagonales y una estocada en el centro. Tenía que ser una cochina y jodida broma, sólo una vez había visto ese ataque y no fue ni siquiera en ese mundo, lo vio en su pantalla de televisión, ejecutado por un samurái vagabundo con una _X_ en la mejilla. Sí, tenía que ser una cochina y absurda broma.

Aunque resistente, el muro no aguantó un segundo ataque igual. Se despedazo limpiamente por las hendiduras ya hechas y cayó al suelo. En el mismo segundo, el suelo se tragó a Nitzune, más específicamente, ella se adentró en las sombras que pululaban por el suelo. Kaito se quedó de pie, tenso, esperando el ataque que pronto llegó, Nitzune emergió bajo sus propios pies y con la punta del arma que sostenía arrebató de las manos de Kaito la espada aun enfundada. El arma dio varios giros en el aire hasta clavarse en el mismo agujero donde Kaito estaba hace apenas diez segundos. Nitzune volvió a sumergirse en las sombras y reapareció varios metros más allá. Estaba exhausta, esconderse y moverse por medio de las sombras era nuevo para ella, aún no había aprendido a manejarlo por completo y sólo podía meterse dentro de ellas por tiempos muy cortos, además, crear el vidrio helado consumía cantidades ridículas de chakra y obligaba a Nitzune a quedarse estática mientras se concentraba. Frente a ese oponente en particular, no podía darse ni el lujo de no moverse durante algunos segundos; crear de nuevo el escudo no sería posible.

De nuevo, varias casualidades se juntaron, esta vez, para darle la ventaja a Kaito. En un mal momento, un reflejo de luz proveniente de la espada de Kaito en el árbol le dio de lleno a Nitzune en los ojos, no vio nada por un momento, por pura inercia ordenó a los brazos emerger otra vez y sostener a Kaito, esto le dio valiosos momentos mientras ella intentaba esconderse de nuevo entre sus sombras. Pero, no fue lo suficientemente rápida, la mano de Kaito pasó a escasos milímetros de su cara mientras ella descendía en la oscuridad, tenía los dedos extendidos como una gárgola y Nitzune se percató de que ahora Kaito tenía garras, no era como las suyas: largas y refinadas; no, las de Kaito eran gruesas y diseñadas para destrozar la carne, además, electricidad las recorría peligrosamente. El mayor dio otro zarpazo esta vez hacia dentro, y en esta ocasión sí logró rozar el rostro de la menor, Nitzune sintió un ardor que le atravesaba desde la frente hasta la mejilla. Una mano la tomó por el brazo y la sacó a la fuerza de las sombras donde deseaba esconderse; ella fue a parar a varios metros hacia la izquierda, su espalda tocó tierra dolorosamente y las sombras desaparecieron, lo siguiente que vio fue la figura de su oponente saltando sobre ella con los ojos rojos deseando su muerte, después, escuchó un fuerte gruñido y una colosal pata apareció en el cielo atrapando a Kaito al vuelo.

Thai era ahora del tamaño de un bijuu, no, Thai era más grande que una bestia con cola. Nitzune se encogió en su lugar ante el potente rugido del lobo que resonó kilómetros a la redonda e hizo que bandadas de pájaros volaran despavoridos.

\- ¡BASTAAA!

 El ojo izquierdo de Nitzune estaba lleno de sangre, con el derecho pudo ver como Kaito estaba debajo de la pata de Thai, más específicamente, debajo de una de las almohadillas de sus dedos, el pelinegro parecía un pequeña pulga atrapada debajo del can. La menor se levantó confundida, miró a Kurai y esta le sonrió desde las sombras de los árboles, la demonio levantó de la mente de Nitzune la capa pesada que había usado para hacer que ella se enfrascara hasta casi la locura en la pelea. La pelinegra la miró con odio, era culpa de Kurai que ella olvidase contra quien estaba peleando.

\- ¡Nitzune!

Yuruki y Nanashi llegaron a su lado con rapidez. Las sombras terminaron por abandonar su mente y Nitzune recordó vívidamente cada segundo de la pelea, había actuado tontamente, enfrentarse de esa manera a Kaito era un suicidio, pero, lo había hecho bien ¿No?

\- ¡Oh no! ¡Nitzune! ¡Tú ojo!

Yuruki gritó aterrada. Un punzante dolor en el rostro la obligó a llevarse una mano a la cara, cuando la retiró estaba llena de sangre, al igual que su cuello y parte de su ropa. Nanashi la tomó en brazos y la levaron con rapidez al campamento. Nitzune no entendía nada, dio un último vistazo al colosal lobo antes de encogerse por el dolor en el pecho del castaño.

 

\- ¡Suéltame!

Gruñó Kaito. Thai lo apretó con más fuerza contra el suelo hasta que el pelinegro sintió ahogarse.

\- ¡Despierta de una vez, pequeño estúpido! ¡No estás en caldera!

El joven siguió retorciéndose bajo la pata del can, Thai gruñó molesto, levantó la extremidad y volvió a dejarla caer con fuerza sobre el cuerpo de Kaito, la tierra de hundió y el pelinegro se quedó sin aire de inmediato; parecía ser que uno de sus hombros se había salido de su lugar. La neblina se apartó de sus ojos y también lo hizo su sharingan ¿Dónde estaba? La adrenalina comenzó a diluirse dejando atrás sólo el calor en sus músculos y la vaga idea de que había hecho algo malo.

\- ¿Thai? ¿Qué…?

Sus palabras quedaron en nada. Thai lo había lanzado hacia un lado como quien patea una pelota.

\- ¡Vas a irte y sólo volverás cuando te hayas calmado por completo! ¡Hazte la idea de que ya no estás en caldera de una vez!

-Pero yo…

\- ¡AHORA!

No quedaba más que obedecer al lobo, Kaito recogió su espada del tronco del árbol y luego desapareció entre los árboles sosteniéndose el brazo dislocado.

 

Nitzune estaba confundida, la habían acostado dentro de la tienda y ahora tenía a Nanashi y a Yuruki encima, le frotaban la cara con telas húmedas. La menor apretó los puños con fuerza, su cara ardía como si tuviera brasas sobre ella y sentía como la sangre se resbalaba por el lado izquierdo de su cara hasta empapar su cabello y el suelo debajo de ella.

Nanashi acercó el pulgar y el índice obligándola a abrir el ojo herido. Sobre la cara de Nitzune había dos profundas hendiduras que viajaban desde la mitad de su frente hasta la mitad de la mejilla atravesando el ojo izquierdo, el parpado también estaba cortado, pero, lo que le preocupaba a Nanashi era el tajo en la pupila negra que cubría incluso el iris completo.

-Esto no se ve bien…

Los hilos de sombras brotaron de la piel de la menor para unir las heridas. La pequeña se llevó una mano al rostro cuando sintió carne y piel uniéndose de nuevo.

-Mi…Mi bolso, rápido, hay ahí unos anestésicos…mierda, como duele.

Yuruki se abrió paso por los innumerables bolsillos del equipaje de la menor hasta dar con los frascos que contenían líquidos de varios colores.

-Ah…esto…

-Yuruki, el transparente, dámelo.

En cuanto lo tuvo en su mano, Nitzune mojó una de las telas que se conservaban limpias con la mitad del contenido del frasco, después lo colocó sobre su herida dejando que el líquido durmiera sus terminales nerviosas, apaciguando el dolor mientras su cuerpo se curaba.

-Salgan.

Kurai metió la cabeza en la tienda y los dos acompañantes salieron de ahí. La felina rodeó a la pequeña con su cuerpo echándose a su alrededor, después de haber disminuido un poco su tamaño para poder entrar en la tienda.

\- ¿Te duele?

-Pregunta estúpida, claro que me duele.

-El dolor es bueno.

Kurai acomodó una de sus patas debajo de la cabeza de la pelinegra como una almohada. Nitzune quiso negarse, pero sentía de nuevo ese extraño calor al estar junto a la felina y terminó por dejar que ella hiciera lo que quisiese.

-No, el dolor es dolor. No puedo creer que me orillaras a pelear contra Kaito, pudo haberme quitado la cabeza.

-No ocurre nada, era un buen momento para poner en práctica tus nuevas habilidades ¿Qué sentiste al poder transportarte dentro de la oscuridad?

-Frio, sentí mucho frio.

Kurai sonrió lamiendo la sangre de la frente de Nitzune. La menor descubrió su ojo para dejar que la demonio la limpiara, no sabía por qué lo hacía pero se sentía obligada a dejarse consentir por ella; además, extrañamente la lengua de Kurai no se sentía rasposa como la de los felinos.

\- ¿Voy a perder la vista en ese ojo?

-No seas idiota, claro que no, la herida cerrará. No podrás ver nada por ese ojo durante unas horas, pero luego estará como nuevo.

-Qué alivio.

Nitzune se sintió adormilada, en parte por el anestésico y en parte porque las caricias de Kurai comenzaban a arrullarla.

\- ¿Cómo lo haces?

\- ¿Hacer qué? –Preguntó Kurai.

-Arrojarme al peligro, ver cómo me lastiman, dejarme sentir un dolor atroz, y después, venir y tratarme como si de verdad te importara, venir a cuidarme, aunque seas tú la que me llevó hasta este estado.

-Porque soy un demonio, el dolor y el sufrimiento es parte de lo que soy, por lo tanto, tú debes acostumbrarte a ellos, es la manera más rápida de hacer fuerte tu alma.

-O la más rápida para volverme una loca desquiciada ¿Qué esperas de mí? ¿Qué me vuelva una asesina o una psicópata? –Nitzune frunció el ceño indignada.

-Si eso es lo que quieres.

-No hay manera que yo quiera eso alguna vez.

-Entonces no te volverás así.

Nitzune suspiró, no tenía ganas de discutir con Kurai sobre eso. Minutos después, podía abrir el ojo sin sentir dolor, al pasarse los dedos por la cara se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía ninguna herida, pero, tal y como dijo la felina, no podía ver nada con su orbe izquierdo; supuso que recuperaría la visión poco a poco durante el día así que dejó de preocuparse. Dormitó durante un rato y luego las voces fuera de la tienda la despertaron por completo.

\- ¿Cómo está la pequeña? –Ese sin duda era Thai.

-Suponemos que está mejor, Kurai-sama se ha quedado con ella dentro de la tienda.

\- ¿Confían en dejar a esa gata traidora con ella?

\- ¡Perro pulgoso! ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme así?

Kurai se levantó y salió rápidamente de la tienda. Nitzune se golpeó la cabeza cuando la demonio retiró bruscamente la pata que le servía de almohada.

-Voy a llamar como quiera a un sucio ser que permite que a su compañera le ocurran este tipo de cosas.

-Metete en tus propios asuntos, o mejor, controla mejor a tu cachorro.

Nitzune se levantó sabiendo que tenía que parar a Kurai antes de que ocurriera un desastre; al apoyar una mano en el suelo, sus dedos se encontraron con un trozo de papel. Le costó un poco verlo puesto que estaba a su lado izquierdo. Lo levantó y desdobló leyendo su contenido; recordó un libro de la pila que tenía en casa al que le hacía falta una página, bueno, ya la había encontrado. Dobló de nuevo el papel y lo metió en una de las anchas mangas de su blusa. Se puso de pie y salió de la tienda justo cuando parecía que Kurai atacaría a Thai. Este volvía a tener un tamaño más normal, pero ya todos conocían su forma verdadera.

\- ¿Estas bien?

Preguntó el lobo al ver la ropa y cabello de la pequeña cubiertos por sangre seca, además, el ojo izquierdo de la menor se veía gris y sin brillo.

-Lo estoy ahora, gracias.

-Tu ojo.

-Estará bien dentro de unas horas. Por favor no te preocupes.

Nitzune sonrió suavemente mientras cerraba el ojo herido. Thai la miró con alivio y luego paso la vista hacia Kurai, a la que le dedicó una fiera mirada que ella no notó.

\- ¿Qué pasó con Kaito?

Yuruki se atrevió a hablar antes de acercarse a Nitzune para retirarle los restos de sangre seca del rostro con un paño húmedo.

-Lo envié a calmarse un rato, volverá después.

-Eso fue lo más sensato. Kaito-san no parece ser alguien que se controle muy bien.

Thai miró a Nanashi extrañado, era la primera vez que alguien se refería a Kaito tan respetuosamente, por un momento le pareció incluso cómico.

-Hay una razón para eso. Supongo que si ustedes van a ser quienes lo acompañen después de haber salido de caldera, es necesario que sepan su historia.

Todos miraron con atención al lobo mientras este se echaba en el suelo. Thai suspiró y comenzó a relatar la historia de Kaito.


	30. El camino del lobo

 

_El cómo y el porqué de que Kaito terminara en caldera se remontan al mismo día de la masacre del clan Uchiha. Puede ser llamado suerte o casualidad, algunos hablaran incluso del destino, tal vez el mismo Thai se ocupó de ello, lo que sea que fuese, se encargó de que Kaito y su hermano menor no estuvieran en la aldea ese día.  Ambos partieron hacia los bosques en busca de un lugar donde entrenar. Kaito, quien recién se había graduado de la academia de Konoha como un gennin con bastante talento, aunque con un ligero problema de temperamento, buscaba un lugar apropiado para entrenar; este detalle “insignificante” fue olvidado por el mismo pelinegro con el pasar de los años hasta que, finalmente, omitió que alguna vez había estudiado junto a otros jóvenes de la aldea y que tenía un archivo en los anales de Konohagakure; fue una suerte que lo que nunca olvidara fuese las enseñanzas de la academia, de no ser así, no habría sobrevivido a su primera batalla en caldera, aun con toda la ayuda del lobo relampagueante; sin embargo, no por ello salió bien librado del asunto._

_Kaito tendría alrededor de diez u once años aquel día en el bosque. Junto a su hermano acampó en un claro lejano a Konoha, había llevado al pequeño en su espalda por todo el camino, haciéndolo reír y divirtiéndolo con la velocidad al correr, de la que ya era un orgulloso usuario. El pequeño hubiera entrado en poco tiempo a la academia de no ser por los acontecimientos que se les venían encima; tenía seis años y no difería mucho de los pequeños traviesos de los barrios que se entretenían asustando a los transeúntes con bromas explosivas o subiéndose a los árboles para recolectar alguna fruta o ya de paso capturar algún insecto; la única diferencia era que el pequeño no tenía un grupo de pequeños diablillos, le bastaba y le sobraba con su hermano mayor, quien era, la mayoría de las veces, quien tenía las ideas más temerarias. Siempre se les veía juntos, el pequeño imitando cada movimiento de su “aniki”; si Kaito intentaba alcanzar la copa del árbol más alto de Konoha, él se raspaba la frente al caerse de la primera rama del mismo árbol; si Kaito se enfrentaba orgulloso a un grupo de brabucones, él estaba escondido detrás de su hermano tratando de sonar igual de imponente al amenazarlos; si Kaito se comía de un sentón seis platos de ramen, él vomitaba al tercero para volver a la mesa e intentar terminar el resto. Siempre estaban juntos y no fue una excepción ese día._

- _Aniki, vamos a entrenar juntos después ¿Verdad? Me prometiste que esta vez sí me enseñarías a pelear y podría darle una paliza a todos los que se me enfrentaran._

_Mientras hablaba, el pequeño mantenía una torpe pelea imaginaria con un enemigo inexistente._

\- ¿ _El idiota de la otra calle volvió a molestarte? Si lo hizo de nuevo voy a hacer algo más que dejarle el ojo morado._

_Kaito levantó el puño amenazadoramente, el pequeño lo tomó por la muñeca y lo levantó como si fuera el vencedor de una ferviente lucha._

- _¡Porque mi aniki es el más fuerte y rápido de la aldea!_

_\- ¡Exacto! ¡Y voy a darle la paliza de su vida a quien le ponga una mano encima a mi pequeño y molesto hermano!_

_\- ¡Hey!_

_El pequeño se quejó con una mueca de descontento, Kaito lo golpeó suavemente en el hombro mostrando una sincera sonrisa en el rostro._

_-Ya, Ya. Mañana entrenaremos, te lo prometo._

_\- ¿De verdad?_

_-Te doy mi palabra._

_Lastimosamente, para Kaito sería imposible cumplir esa promesa._

 

 _La noche cayó rápidamente. Mientras los dos jovencitos compartían la cena frente a una fogata, en Konoha ocurría el desastre que borraría casi completamente al clan Uchiha del mundo. El pequeño se durmió rápidamente después de intentar por millonésima vez atacar por sorpresa a su hermano, igual que en otras ocasiones, terminó en el suelo con un “mejor suerte la próxima”. Kaito se apresuró a meterse en su saco de dormir poniendo a su lado a_ Tsuki no gin. _Cerró los ojos dispuesto a tener una conversación con Thai antes de dormir._

-Pensaba salir mañana, no hoy ¿De verdad era tan necesario irnos de prisa?

-Es lo mejor, pequeño ¿Recuerdas que hace mucho te dije que algo terrible iba a ocurrir en la aldea?

-Si.

-Bueno, creo que está ocurriendo ahora.

_Kaito se estremeció de pies a cabeza._

-Eso quiere decir…cuando volvamos, todos estarán muertos.

-Tal vez sea así, pequeño.

_Kaito abrió un ojo y vio a su pequeño hermano, desparramado tan largo era en su bolsa de dormir y con una ligera línea de saliva escurriéndole por la boca. Rio un poco y se alegró de que Thai lo hubiera convencido de llevarlo._

-Es algo que tiene que pasar ¿Verdad, Thai?

-Sí, hay cosas en este mundo que ningún poder puede cambiar.

\- ¿Y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer?

-No. Hay algo muy importante detrás de las acciones que se pueden estar realizando en la aldea en este momento; cambiarlo sería desfigurar el futuro.

-Está bien, te creo.

-Descansa, pequeño, yo estaré a tu lado.

-No de la forma que yo quisiera.

_La voz del lobo emitió un suspiro desde la empuñadura sin hoja. Kaito la tomó suavemente y la apretó contra su pecho._

-Cuando recupere mi energía, podré tomar de nuevo mi verdadera forma y estaremos juntos.

-Sí, quiero que mi hermano te conozca.

_Thai rio suavemente y pocos minutos después el pelinegro se sumió en un pesado sueño con Tsuki no gin firmemente abrazada._

- _¿Entiendes lo que te dije? Sólo debes cuidar la fogata mientras busco el desayuno._

_\- ¡y Después de eso!_

_-Sí, sí. Después de eso te enseñare algunos buenos movimientos._

_El pequeño Uchiha dio varios brincos alegres alrededor del fuego antes de sentarse para contemplar las llamas y asegurarse de que no se extinguieran. Kaito sonrió mientras se ajustaba la empuñadura en el cinto._

_-No tardaré._

_Dicho eso se precipito hacia la espesura del bosque en busca de algunos conejos._

_No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el pelinegro encontrara algo decente para el desayuno, estaba totalmente preparado para darle caza, tenía las orejas y la cola lobunas al aire, estaba a punto de lanzarse contra el roedor._

\- ¡Pequeño! ¡Vuelve al campamento!

_\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_

\- ¡Hazme caso! ¡Vuelve!

_Kaito obedeció de inmediato y corrió en dirección al campamento dejando un pequeño cráter en el punto de partida._

_No muy lejos de ahí, el pequeño Uchiha era arrinconado por tres sujetos contra un árbol. El campamento había sido puesto de cabeza, la fogata no era ya nada más que un par de leños y ceniza desperdigada por el lugar. Él sujetaba una kunai torpemente, tratando de defenderse de los agresores que habían llegado de repente y lo habían atacado._

_\- ¿Han visto? Lleva el símbolo del clan Uchiha._

_Uno de los hombres habló, levantándolo por el cuello de la camisa y mostrándoles a los demás la espalda del menor, el pequeño se retorcía en el aire tratando de dañarlo con la filosa arma._

_-No creo que sea un Uchiha, míralo, es un mocoso inútil._

_\- ¡No soy ningún mocoso! ¡Cuando mi aniki vuelva va a partirles la cara!_

_Los tres hombres rieron ante las tenues amenazas del menor. Gracias a la guardia baja del hombre que lo tenía en el aire y un poco de suerte, el pequeño logró acercar la kunai al rostro ajeno, dejándole un profundo corte que comenzó a sangran profusamente._

_\- ¡Maldito niño!_

_El pequeño recibió un puñetazo en el estómago y fue arrojado con fuerza contra un árbol. No se estrelló contra la madera; cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba en brazos de su hermano mayor. El golpe había desalojado el aire de sus pulmones, en cuanto lo recibió Kaito y se sintió seguro de nuevo, todo el miedo lo abandonó y cayó inconsciente._

_-Muy bien, voy a hacer que todos se arrepientan por esto._

_El pelinegro dejó a su hermanito suavemente en el suelo y afirmó a_ Tsuki no gin. _Se escuchó un aullido seguido por un estallido eléctrico cuando las fauces del lobo metálico se abrieron, liberando la hoja de pura electricidad. Los ojos de Kaito tomaron el color de la sangre y se pudo ver claramente una de las tres aspas del sharingan._

_-Miren eso, parece que ambos son Uchihas._

_Ninguno de los tres enemigos pareció alarmarse._

_\- ¿Cuánto crees que nos den por ellos dos?_

_El de la izquierda habló sosteniendo una cadena de la cual pendía un grillete en su extremo, había limpiado la sangre de su rostro, pero esta continuaba brotando un poco. El primer hombre, quien tenía un hacha en la espalda, volvió a hablar._

_-No mucho por el pequeño, es un inútil a esa edad, pero el mayor…_

_-Entonces ese es mío._

_El tercer hombre desenfundó una espada de doble filo en el mismo momento en que Kaito se había lanzado contra ellos, la velocidad del pelinegro los tomó por sorpresa. El espadachín logró poner en medio su espada antes de que la relampagueante arma del chico lo alcanzase, pero fue inútil, el metal cedió y fue cortado como si fuera mantequilla por la hoja de_ Tsuki no gin, _dicho sea de paso, también una de las manos del hombre se separó irremediablemente del sujeto, no moriría por esa herida, pero su habilidad para manejar la espada se había perdido para siempre._

_\- ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Me ha cortado la mano! ¡Me ha cortado la mano!_

_El hombre retrocedía y gritaba mientras sostenía la sangrante extremidad. Kaito intentó lanzarse contra el segundo enemigo, el del hacha, pero este logró esquivarlo con cierta facilidad._

_-Muy bien chico, no eres tan débil, veamos que más sabes hacer._

_El hombre tomó el arma en su espalda y con ella arremetió contra el pelinegro; la hoja pasó a escasos centímetros de su cara antes de clavarse en el suelo. Kaito retrocedió un par de pasos poniendo su espada siempre al frente._

­-Pequeño, ¿Estas bien? Recuerda que gastas mucho chakra al usarme en esta forma.

-Lo sé, estoy bien, sólo…un poco más.

-Lo mejor será que tomes a tu hermano y salgan de aquí.

\- ¡No! ¡Yo puedo contra ellos!

-Kaito…

\- ¡Yo puedo!

_El pelinegro miró alrededor: el espadachín estaba en el suelo sosteniéndose agónicamente el brazo, el del hacha estaba frente a él, sonriéndole con un gesto desagradable, pero… ¿Dónde estaba el de la cadena? Giró en redondo, el sujeto de la cadena tenía a su hermano pequeño agarrado por un tobillo con el grillete y lo bamboleaba de cabeza en el aire._

_\- Ahora que tenemos a tu hermano, deberías comportarte un poco mejor…_

_El tipo del hacha habló en el mismo instante en que Kaito se lanzaba contra el otro con furia. Estuvo cerca de cercenarle el brazo, pero el sujeto desapareció. Lo siguiente que sintió Kaito fue un agudo dolor en el cuello. Giró el rostro y vio al espadachín sostener una cerbatana con la mano que le quedaba. El mundo comenzó a oscurecerse a su alrededor, sintió el cuerpo pesado y lo último que escuchó antes de dormirse fue la insistente voz de Thai gritándole que se mantuviera despierto._

_Abrió los ojos al sentir como el piso se estremecía bajo él. Al reaccionar un poco más se dio cuenta de que estaba en movimiento, parecía estar sobre una vieja carreta que saltaba en cada bache del camino lastimándole la espalda, no tenía techo alguno así que el inclemente sol le daba de lleno en la cara; más importante aún, estaba atado de pies y manos. Intentó incorporarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue girarse, a su lado estaba su hermano, en iguales condiciones que él, sin embargo, el otro aún estaba inconsciente. La cabeza le daba vueltas y no podía pensar correctamente. El primer pensamiento lucido que cruzo su mente fue Thai ¿Dónde estaba Tsuki no gin? Miró a su alrededor desesperadamente.  Le dolía el cuerpo, tal vez esos bastardos lo habían pateado un par de veces antes de atarlo. En el otro extremo de la carreta, debajo de un par de telas roídas vio brillar el metal del arma._

\- ¡Thai! ¡Thai!

-Pequeño, cálmate. Aquí estoy.

\- ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estamos?

-Lo siento, no pude hacer nada. Los dos llevan dormidos todo un día, he tratado de curar tus heridas, pero, no es mucho lo que he podido hacer desde aquí.

\- ¿Heridas? ¿Un día? ¿Cómo?

-Cada tanto vienen y los drogan. Estos bastardos se han entretenido golpeándote a ti y a tu hermano. Pequeño, debemos encontrar la forma de sacarlos de esta situación; están llevándolos a un lugar llamado caldera.

\- ¿Caldera? No, yo…

_Kaito se encogió por el dolor en su vientre, reaccionó y trató de arrastrase hasta donde estaba el pequeño, con mucho esfuerzo logró estar lo suficientemente cerca como para notar, con mucho pánico, que el pequeño respiraba dificultosamente_

\- ¡Thai! ¡Casi no respira! ¡Haz algo!

-No puedo.

\- ¡Cúralo al igual que haces conmigo!

-No puedo. Pequeño, tengo un vínculo contigo no con tu hermano, no puedo hacer nada.

_Kaito sintió una punzada de agudo dolor cuando el carruaje dio un brinco al pasar por un hueco del camino. Podía escuchar voces, las voces de los hombres que los habían capturado._

_\- ¡Oigan! ¡Oigan! ¿Me oyen?_

_Gritó con la fuerza que le permitía su maltrecho cuerpo. La carreta se detuvo y un rostro apareció._

_-El mayor despertó. Pensé que les dabas a tiempo la droga._

_El tipo del hacha habló a quien dirigía la carreta y por lo que pudo distinguir Kaito era el de la cadena._

_\- Lo hice, deberían permanecer dormidos todo el viaje._

_\- ¡Mi hermano casi no respira! ¡Hagan algo!_

_El hombre agarró con una mano al pequeño y le acercó el dorso a la nariz._

_\- Tiene razón, el mocoso no está bien.  Eres un imbécil, te excediste con la dosis._

_El segundo hombre soltó las riendas de los caballos y se metió en la carreta. Apartó a Kaito de su hermano con una patada y siguió hablando._

_-No es mi culpa que sea un niño tan pequeño._

_-Si muere no nos darán nada por él en caldera._

_-De todas maneras, no nos darían mucho por él. Morirá el primer día. Es más, si muere aquí sería mejor; se ahorrará mucho dolor._

_\- ¡No pueden dejarlo morir! ¡Ustedes! ¡Bastardos! ¡Voy a matarlos! ¡Hijos de puta!_

_Kaito gritaba y se retorcía tratando de liberarse de sus ataduras. Los dos hombres, Kaito ya se había dado cuenta de que el espadachín ya no estaba con ellos, ignoraron sus gritos y comenzaron a debatir sobre las acciones a tomar con el pequeño._

_-Mira, ahí viene la solución, una caravana de comerciantes, podremos vendérselo a ellos y que sea su problema._

_\- ¿Venderlo? ¡Es mi hermano! ¡No se atrevan!_

_-Dios, cierra la boca de una vez, maldito mocoso. Tus gritos van a darme dolor de cabeza._

_Kaito sintió una aguja en su cuello y nuevamente volvió a caer bajo los efectos de la droga. La última imagen que tuvo de su pequeño hermano, fue la de él siendo llevado al hombro por el tipo del hacha con dirección a la caravana de comerciantes. El Uchiha más pequeño reaccionó lo suficiente como para darle un último vistazo a su amado aniki antes de que fueran separados para siempre._

_Abrió los ojos y pudo ver como el hombre que lo sostenía recibía una bolsa llena de algo que tintineaba. Al tenerla, lo tiró a él al suelo. Ya no estaba atado y los efectos de la droga parecían desaparecer poco a poco._

_\- ¿Eso es todo lo que traen? ¿Un niño casi muerto?_

_-No es solo un niño, señor. Es un Uchiha._

_Kaito levantó la vista, un hombre de casi dos metros, con una musculatura casi inhumana y un asqueroso olor a podredumbre se acercaba. Un rápido vistazo a su alrededor le dio una idea de donde estaba: podría pasar por una plaza de mercado, si no fuera por el hecho de que lo que se ofrecía como mercancía no eran víveres ni enceres, eran seres humanos, sobre todo hombres que podían pasar fácilmente como guerreros, o ninjas con muy mala suerte._

_-Así que un Uchiha… será interesante teniendo en cuenta las últimas noticias. Tal vez tengamos como nuevo miembro de caldera al último Uchiha vivo en el mundo._

_\- ¿Jefe?_

_El hombre del fétido olor siguió hablando con un todo despectivo._

_\- ¿No se enteraron? Parece ser que un loco del clan, un tal Itachi, se encargó de asesinar a todos hace unos días. Sin contarlo a él, este mocoso debe ser el último de su legendaria familia…Será un buen luchador, si es que sobrevive a esta semana. Bien, lo acepto. Tomen su dinero y largo de aquí. La próxima vez traigan más hombres, están muriendo con mucha facilidad lo nuevos._

_Kaito vio en cámara lenta como sus dos captores daban media vuelta y se marchaban._

_-No…mi…mi espada… ¿Dónde está…?_

_\- ¿Qué? ¿Hablas de ese pedazo de basura metálica?_

_El tipo del hacha arrojó a su lado, justo sobre un charco de lodo, la empuñadura sin hoja, ganándose una fiera mirada por parte del pelinegro._

_-Es basura, no sé qué truco usaste en ese bosque, pero ya no funciona. Adiós mocoso, suerte con lo que te espera._

_Kaito se aferró a Tsuki no gin como si su vida dependiera de eso. Antes de que los dos captores se fueran, él pelinegro se juró a si mismo encontrarlos algún día y hacerles pasar por un dolor inimaginable._

_Lo llevaron medio inconsciente por estrechos corredores que se internaban profundamente por túneles bajo la tierra, parecían no tener fin, daban vuelta una y otra vez para luego dividirse en muchos otros. Kaito se debatía entre el estar despierto y el poder sostener a Tsuki no gin con sus temblorosas manos. Tal desorientación estaba sobre él que ni siquiera podía escuchar claramente la voz del lobo. Lo metieron en una celda junto con otros diez o veinte hombres. Olía a muerte y sangre por todo el lugar. Después de muchas horas, Kaito no supo realmente cuantas, lo sacaron de nuevo y llevaron a otro lugar por medio de más túneles subterráneos. La droga comenzaba a desaparecer y Kaito sentía más dominio sobre sí mismo. Lo metieron en un cuarto oscuro y prácticamente le arrancaron la ropa por jirones antes de atacarlo con un chorro de agua fría. Sosteniendo a duras penas a Tsuki no gin para no perderla fue arrastrado hasta la pared contraria. En ese momento Kaito sacó de nuevo sus orejas y su cola, atacó al hombre más cercano con las garras, arrancándole un trozo de carne del brazo. No tenía energía para hacer aparecer la hoja del arma, pero se defendería como fuese. Entre dos sorprendidos hombres lo sostuvieron por los brazos, uno intentó arrebatarle la empuñadura, pero fracaso miserablemente, por nada en el mundo dejaría que le quitaran a Thai. Unas cadenas aparecieron de la nada y se asieron sobre él, cuando se dio cuenta ya no podía moverse. Lo siguiente que sintió fue un terrible dolor por todo el cuerpo que casi le hace devolver el estómago._

_-Con eso es suficiente._

_Por la puerta entró aquella mole de hombre que lo había recibido en la plaza. Los demás hombres en la sala retrocedieron y se inclinaron._

_-Voy a decirte las reglas ahora, niño. Primero: No puedes usar tu chakra a menos que yo te lo permita, eso que acabaron de poner en ti es un sello usado en muchas cárceles del mundo, puedes intentar hacer uso de tu chakra, ya verás cómo te va intentándolo. Segundo: me llamaras “jefe” cuando me dirija a ti. Tercero: si quieres comer un par de veces a la semana por lo menos, o si quiera no recibir palizas diarias, más te vale obedecer todas mis órdenes._

_Kaito lo miró con una gran furia desafiante. El hombre, que desde ese momento pasaría a ser “jefe”, ya que nunca lo llamaban de otra manera, frunció el ceño visiblemente, agarró una de las orejas lobunas del menor y tiró de ella hasta hacerle saltar lágrimas de dolor._

_-Pareces ser un chico con muchas sorpresas ¿No? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_Kaito se negó a contestar, por lo cual un rodillazo fue su castigo, el golpe le dio de lleno en la cara haciéndole sangrar la nariz._

_-No te oigo._

_El menor escupió algo de sangre al suelo, pero se negó a hablar._

_\- ¿Te crees muy rudo? Niño, no sabes en donde estas metido, he logrado que hombres de verdad se dobleguen ante mí, tu no serás la excepción._

_Kaito vio como la mano de jefe tomaba un color rojizo, cosa difícil de notar porque su piel estaba oscurecida y curtida por el sol, inmediatamente le descargó un puñetazo en las costillas, que además de hacerlo gritar de dolor, quemó visiblemente su piel hasta hacerle brotar ampollas._

_-Una vez más… ¿Tu nombre?_

_Kaito se tragó las palabras, pero no podía evitar que sus ojos derramaran lágrimas, sentía que se moriría y apretaba a Tsuki no gin hasta lastimarse la piel de la palma de la mano. Sintió otro ardiente golpe en el mismo lugar y nuevamente gritó de dolor._

_-Cuál…es… tu nombre._

_-Uchiha… Kaito…_

_Jefe sonrió triunfante ante esas dos palabras dichas con un débil aliento. Las cadenas volvieron al punto de donde habían partido soltando al pelinegro, quien cayó como peso muerto al suelo._

_-Prepárenlo, tendrá su primera batalla en cinco horas._

_-Jefe ¿Qué hacemos con eso?_

_Uno de los hombres señaló la empuñadura sin filo. Jefe la miró sin verdadero interés._

_-Déjenle su juguete, si lo quiere tanto tendrá que ser capaz de conservarlo cuando este en los cuartos con los demás._

_Kaito apretó contra su pecho la empuñadura antes de ser sacado a rastras de aquel lugar. Se lo juró: todos y cada uno de ellos sufrirían mucho en un futuro, en especial ese energúmeno que se hacía llamar jefe._

_Le arrojaron trapos que difícilmente podían ser llamados ropa. Lo habían puesto en una celda excavada en la piedra de las paredes tan pequeña que difícilmente podía mantenerse de pie o sentarse y estirar las piernas por el suelo. Se cubrió el cuerpo desnudo, frio y ya con visibles moretones con los harapos que le habían lanzado por entre las barras de metal. Nunca lo aceptaría, pero tenía miedo; la droga no era nada más que un ligero malestar en la nuca, pero, la falta de esta le permitió darse cuenta de lo precaria de la situación. No sabía el paradero de su pequeño hermano, ni su estado o siquiera si seguía con vida.  No tenía idea de donde se encontraba, tal vez ya no estuviera en el país del fuego. Kaito, incluso a esa tierna edad, se podía considerar como un niño rudo y valiente, pero seguía siendo un niño; el mayor peligro que había corrido hasta ese momento era haber hecho enfadar a Thai una vez cuando por descuido dejó caer a Tsuki no Gin a un rio. Frotó sus brazos en un intento por calentarse un poco, aferrándose a la empuñadura sin hoja se acurrucó al fondo de la celda, abrazando sus rodillas y hundiendo la cara en ellas. Escondió a Tsuki no gin entre sus ropas para asegurarse de no perderla ni un momento Realmente estaba asustado._

-Pequeño…

-Thai, quiero irme…Quiero volver a casa.

-Lo sé, pero ahora más que nunca debes ser fuerte.

-Thai…

-Escúchame bien, saldrás de esta situación, pero debes resistir todo lo que puedas ¿Bien? Yo estaré contigo, así que se fuerte y has lo que sea necesario para superar esto.

-Pero yo…

_Una rata pasó correteando entre sus pies haciéndole dar un brinco; el animal era enorme, casi del tamaño de un gato, con ojos rojos y dientes amarillentos cubiertos de una espuma blanca; la plaga lo miró por un momento, chilló estridentemente abriendo la boca y mostrando los puntiagudos dientes para luego salir por entre los barrotes de la celda. Los goznes de la puerta gritaron y un hombre lo haló fuera del nicho. Kaito se resistió y forcejeo para no ser arrastrado por más pasillos. Una inhumana patada en la cara lo mantuvo quieto el tiempo suficiente para ser conducido hasta la arena._

 

_El lugar estaba excavado en la tierra, hacía un calor del infierno y el sol entraba directamente hasta el suelo reseco y manchado por litros y litros de sangre anteriormente derramada. Kaito miró hacia arriba, los muros eran increíblemente altos y en ellos había una serie de balcones que le permitían al público mirar la carnicería. Las orejas lobunas se agacharon sin que Kaito pudiera disimular, era obvio lo que ocurriría en ese lugar. Le dieron una fuerte palmada en la espalda, al girarse vio a jefe, el energúmeno lucía una sádica sonrisa. Le señaló el otro lado de la arena. Había dos puertas al nivel del suelo, por la que había salido el pelinegro y la otra, por la cual un hombre alto, pero con unos evidentes temblores en las manos lo miraba con una expresión extraña._

_-Bienvenido a caldera, niño._

_El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho a Kaito. Un terrible rugido hizo temblar la arena, los espectadores ovacionaron la presencia de los contrincantes; muchos de ellos sostenían recipientes con licor o comida. Kaito comenzó a respirar agitadamente, todos gritaban cosas, pero él no lograba entender._

_-Ve ahí y mátalo._

_Jefe le arrojó una espada vieja y oxidada que a duras penas tenía filo. Kaito lo miró sin comprender. La enorme masa de hombre lo empujó a la arena y retrocedió cerrando la puerta por la que habían entrado. La otra salida también fue sellada y el contrincante empuñó una lanza que temblaba al igual que su portador._

_-Ten cuidado, a ese idiota le encanta morder a sus oponentes, asegúrate de no quedar al alcance de su boca a menos que quieras perder un trozo de carne._

_El menor se quedó de pie, descalzo sobre el caliente suelo que se sentía un poco pegajoso con la espada en las manos. Por un momento todo pareció irreal, sintió que todo era una pesadilla y que pronto despertaría en su cama, que la mujer que lo cuidaba a él y a su hermano lo despertaría para que se limpiase y fuera a desayunar. Soltó la espada. Tal vez habría huevos con salchichas y mucha fruta como todas las mañanas y tal vez ese día al fin le daría el gusto a su hermanito de entrenar juntos…tal vez…_

\- ¡MUEVETE!

_El grito de Thai lo hizo despertar a tiempo para evadir la lanza que pasó muy cerca de su vientre.  No estaba en casa, no estaba en Konoha y ese sujeto definitivamente quería matarlo. Un reflejo de su entrenamiento en la academia le hizo activar su sharingan, podía ver a su enemigo en cámara lenta, se lanzó contra él, golpeándolo en todos los puntos débiles que se había memorizado perfectamente, pero los huesos no se rompían, las articulaciones no cedían y el enemigo no emitía ningún quejido. Un potente golpe lo lanzó contra la pared detrás de él. El público festejó su dolor. Kaito se incorporó de nuevo y saltó antes de que el hombre lo aplastara contra el muro. El enemigo no peleaba siguiendo una técnica, parecía una simple bestia tratando de matarlo; estaba drogado, eso era seguro, los ojos desenfocados e inhumanos lo seguían sin verlo realmente ¿Esto era lo que hacía caldera con sus cautivos?_

_El hombre gruñó y gritó hasta destrozarse la garganta. Kaito se alejó de él y este lo persiguió apoyando las manos en el suelo como si fuera un animal. No, eso no eran como las clases de la academia, aquí no habría un profesor que detuviera la pelea cuando los estudiantes empezaban a hacerse daño. El peso de Tsuki no gin dentro de su camisa lo devolvía a la realidad a tiempo para reaccionar. La batalla se hizo larga y el público comenzó a abuchear puesto que ahora los contrincantes sólo corrían en círculos, el pequeño escapando del mayor. El hombre-bestia tomó de nuevo la lanza y la arrojó con fuerza, la punta rozó el brazo de Kaito haciéndole un profundo corte y se clavó en la pared. El pequeño agarró el arma y esperó. El enemigo se lanzó contra él. En ese momento Kaito le atravesó la pierna con la lanza. El público gritó de emoción. El pelinegro tomó distancia, le dolía el cuerpo. Vio horrorizado como el hombre-bestia se arrancaba la lanza de la pierna llevándose con ella trozos de carne, no pareció importarle puesto que volvió al ataque. Kaito lo esquivó saltando sobre él, pero, el enemigo le tomó por la lobuna cola y lo azotó contra el suelo, echándosele encima, con ambas manos en la cabeza del pequeño comenzó a golpearlo contra el suelo, una vez, dos veces, la nariz del niño crujió y el suelo comenzó a empaparse de sangre. Una patada le quito al pesado hombre de encima. Se arrastró por la arena y estiró la mano cerrándola en torno a algo. El hombre-bestia lo tomó por los tobillos y lo arrastró de vuelta. Kaito se giró para ver como el enemigo abría la boca y se lanzaba a morderle el cuello. No quería morir. Sintió en fétido aliento del otro en la cara. No quería morir._

_La hoja oxidada de la espada brotó de la nuca del hombre-bestia. La sangre cayó como una cascada sobre Kaito, bañándole la cara y el pecho. El hombre-bestia seguía forcejeando y manoteando. Kaito giró la muñeca rasgando más profundamente en el cuello ajeno. El enemigo convulsionó un par de veces escupiendo sangre por la boca y por el agujero en su tráquea. Kaito cerró los ojos y continuó girando de un lado a otro la espada hasta que el hombre-bestia dejó de moverse y se desplomó sobre él. El público gritó como si fueran demonios del infierno. Para cuando los guardias entraron en la arena para retirar el cuerpo del hombre-bestia. Kaito estaba en estado de shock y con tres aspas en su sharingan._

_Así pasaron los años para el niño; intentó escapar innumerables veces, sin embargo, el sello en su cuerpo le permitía a jefe causarle un terrible dolor cuando lo intentaba o se revelaba o simplemente él energúmeno quería divertirse al verlo retorcerse. Con el pasar de los meses desistió de la idea de fugarse y se concentró en sobrevivir. Al principio compartía un inmundo hueco en el suelo con otros hombres, a duras penas comía o dormía y tenía que batallar fieramente para evitar que le robasen a Tsuki no gin, no podía usar chakra para usarla, pero era su única manera de seguir cuerdo, la voz de Thai lo mantenía en sus cabales. No se sabía quién sufría más, si Kaito peleando o Thai al presenciar todo sin poder hacer nada._

_Lo que más afectaba a Kaito eran las drogas; los primeros años los paso en un estado deplorable por ellas; lo mantenían así para que fuera obediente y asesinara en la arena sin pensarlo, después de un tiempo, ni siquiera las necesitaba, lo hacía por inercia, como un ritual del que no era consiente. Con el tiempo, al ganar batallas, crearse una reputación y un puesto como el más fuerte de caldera le fueron concebidos ciertos privilegios: Comía con una relativa regularidad, lo suficiente para mantenerse en buena forma; tenía su propia celda, era un cuchitril sucio y a duras penas iluminado por velas, pero no tenía que compartirlo con nadie, incluso le permitían la compañía de esclavas mujeres cuando llegó a la edad en que las hormonas hacían aparición. Jamás forzó a ninguna, si querían hacerlo simplemente se echaba sobre la pila de paja y telas roídas, la dejaba hacer el trabajo y la despedía a la mañana siguiente sin hacerle daño, si ella no quería hacerlo le dejaba la supuesta cama para que descansara y él dormía en el suelo, a la mañana siguiente mentía para que la chica no tuviera problemas y no fuera azotada, por lo menos no ese día; había una chica que fue su favorita por un tiempo, nunca preguntó su nombre ni entabló conversación con ella, pero tenía una linda cara y el cabello largo y oscuro, eso era suficiente. Un día la chica no volvió. Kaito no la extrañó, pero si pidió que si le traían otra, tuviera el cabello largo y oscuro._

_Con los años el niño se hizo un joven y perdió muchas cosas: muchos de sus recuerdos, aunque hubo tres personas que siempre tenía en mente; también perdió parte de su humanidad, que dejaba poco a poco en la arena. La noción de que la vida fuera de los muros de caldera era diferente. Pasaron diez largos años llenos de penurias y sufrimiento; diez años que borraron por completo al alegre niño buscapleitos y dejaron a un joven que sólo se regía por la regla del más fuerte. Pasaron diez años antes de que apareciera el guerrero llameante y le diera la oportunidad de escapar de caldera._

 

Todos guardaron silencio. Incluso Kurai se mantuvo callada, ninguna parte del relato la había conmovido, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

\- El pequeño hermano… ¿Cuál era su nombre?

Thai miró a la pelirroja con suavidad, casi paternalmente.

-No creo tener el derecho a decir eso.

-Kouta, su nombre era Kouta.

Todos voltearon a ver a Kaito. La noche ya había caído y él había vuelto, tenía el semblante tranquilo, seguramente había pasado toda la tarde pensando. Nitzune fue la primera en acercarse a él. Thai sonrió al ver eso e incitó a los demás a darles cierto espacio calladamente.

-Kaito. -comenzó a hablar la pelinegra suavemente- yo… esto…

\- ¿Tu ojo está bien?

Nitzune se llevó una mano a su ojo izquierdo, todavía lo mantenía cerrado. Lo abrió un poco y con alivio se dio cuenta de que ya podía ver mejor, tal vez un poco borroso pero lo suficiente para dejarlo abierto.

-Sí, está bien, no fue nada grave.

Kaito sabía que Nitzune mentía, pero no sabía que más decir. Se formó un silencio incomodo entre los dos jóvenes. Nitzune giró un poco el rostro y vio que los demás estaban alrededor de la fogata. Se sentía nerviosa sin saber por qué, habían pasado muchas cosas en ese día. Aún tenía que hablar con Yuruki acerca de un tema delicado, no sabía cómo enfrentar a Kurai y ahora tenía un extraño sentimiento en el pecho desde que vio a Kaito de nuevo, no era lastima, ni por asomo era algo así, pero, era algo nuevo. Kaito se ajustó la espada en el cinto y ese movimiento deshizo el extraño silencio que se formó.

\-  Me alegra que decidieras volver. -habló la pelinegra.

-Thai me mataría si me voy sin haber pagado mi deuda.

\- ¿Deuda? ¿Con quién?

-  No importa.

El joven dio un par de pasos en dirección a Thai, se detuvo cuando sintió a la pequeña abrazarlo por la espalda.

\- ¿Qué…?

-  No estoy enojada, así que no tenías que volver si te sentías obligado. Si quieres irte, puedes hacerlo; no te pediré que te quedes ni nada parecido, yo me encargare de arreglar todo en la aldea si decides marcharte y…

\-  No me voy a ir a ningún sitio.

\- ¿Eh?

Nitzune estaba a punto de llorar. Kaito se giró y la apartó con cuidado.

-  Que Thai les haya contado lo que paso en caldera… No quiero que me tengas lastima, estoy bien.

-  Yo no…

-  Escucha, me quiero quedar, eso es todo. Si no estoy cerca vas a matarte sola o alguien lo hará. No puedo dejar a alguien tan débil sin cuidado.

Nitzune sonrió y dejó salir una suave risilla.

\- ¿Quién es débil? ¡Mira que logré darte pelea!

 

-  No lo llamaría _pelea_ cuando tienes que saltar para alcanzar mi cara.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Vas a empezar con eso de nuevo?

Algo remotamente parecido a una sonrisa curveo los labios del pelinegro. Nitzune lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró a la fogata.

-  Sólo por eso vas a ayudarme con la cena.

 

La noche pasó tranquilamente, nadie dijo nada acerca de la historia de Kaito, no había preguntas que hacer y todos lo sabían, pero cierto aire, un poco más amigable fluyó entre todos; sin notarlo, aunque Kaito o Yuruki quisieran negarlo, se acercaban poco a poco a una relativa amistad. Thai los miraba desde su lugar sintiendo cierta alegría, después de tantos años, su cachorro podría tener una vida tranquila y con buenos momentos, eso era justo lo que Kaito necesitaba y él deseaba, los años de sufrimiento habían acabado para ambos.


	31. Brote de flor

 

Thai levantó la vista y se encontró con el malhumorado semblante de su cachorro, tenía la mejilla derecha enrojecida y un claro puñetazo marcado en ella.

\- ¿Volviste a meterte en su saco de dormir?

\- Eso creo, no recuerdo bien, cuando desperté estaba allí. Creo que de verdad me malacostumbre cuando era… débil.

Thai rio, Kaito se negaba rotundamente a decir aquel otro nombre. Se acomodó y le ofreció su costado al pelinegro para que se recostara y pudiera disfrutar de la mañana.

\-  Pequeño ¿Has decidido quedarte en la aldea?

-  Si. Durante un tiempo. Hasta que les pague a ellas el haberme cuidado.

El lobo posó la tupida cola sobre el cuerpo de Kaito y bostezó, esos días de quietud empezaban a gustarle.

-  No creo que ellas piensen que les debes algo.

-  Aun así, no me gusta deberle nada a nadie.

\- ¿Puede ser que te agrade su compañía?

Kaito miró al lobo y luego pasó sus ojos hacia las chicas que estaban alrededor de la fogata, preparando el desayuno.

-  Me acostumbré a ellas. Eso es todo.

En ese momento Kaito sacó un fragmento de metal y comenzó a moldearlo caprichosamente entre sus manos.

-  _Costumbre_ ¿Eh? Yo no lo llamaría así. Son buenas chicas.

-  Eso creo. -  Después de un momento pensando, Kaito habló- ¿A ti te gusta estar con ellas?

-  Sí. Me gusta el ambiente que hay en este grupo. Definitivamente, sucederán cosas muy buenas de su amistad.

-  Amistad…claro. Como digas.

Thai miró a Kaito son una sonrisa.

 

\-  Oe, Yuruki.

\- ¿Hmm?

Nitzune terminaba de enrollar su saco de dormir mientras la pelirroja se encargaba de servir el desayuno.

\- ¿Crees que podamos hablar a solas dentro de un rato?

La mayor la miró con curiosidad a Nitzune. Tenía un tono serio.

-  Si no me queda otra opción…

-  Gracias.

A los pocos minutos llegó Nanashi, había partido desde temprano hacia el pueblo más cercano para comprar algunos víveres. Traía una expresión alegre mientras cargaba las bolsas.

\- ¿Pasó algo bueno?

Preguntó Nitzune al ver la radiante sonrisa del castaño.

-  Oh. Sí, pero no tiene nada que ver con el viaje.

Kurai apareció de repente y rio entre dientes.

-  De seguro ha encontrado algo con que entretenerse estos días.

-  Kurai-sama, no creo que ellas quieran saber...

Nitzune y Yuruki se miraron extrañadas.

-  Claro, claro. Nadie quiere recordar a aquel mocoso que te persiguió durante varios días para que te quedaras con él.

Nitzune no pudo evitar soltar una ligera risilla, por su parte Yuruki se limitó a rodar los ojos.

-  No quiero saber nada de _esos_ asuntos.

Nanashi parecía un poco avergonzado, nunca hablaba de sus gustos particulares así que ser blanco de comentarios le parecía incómodo.

-  Vamos. Yuruki. Todo el mundo tiene derecho a querer ¿Qué importa el sexo en cuestiones del corazón?

-  Te lo ruego, no digas esas cosas; empezaré a desconfiar de ti y compartimos habitación.

Nitzune se le acercó a la pelirroja hasta casi írsele encima.

\-  Aún espero tu confesión de amor.

\- ¡Por amor al cielo! ¡Déjame en paz!

La mayor la alejó bruscamente mientras la pequeña pelinegra se reía. La menor la dejó ir y Yuruki se fue haciendo muecas de asco.

-  Me alegro por ti Nanashi; pero no te distraigas de tus promesas. Entrenar, también vinimos a entrenar.

-  No lo he olvidado.

 

A los pocos minutos todos compartieron tranquilamente el desayuno. Fue imposible convencer a Kaito para que se acercara y conviviera con los demás, lo dejaron ser tranquilamente, existían defensas que quebrantar con el pelinegro; pero eso sería un proceso lento y complicado. Después de comer el grupo de dividió y cada uno ocupó su tiempo libre, de verdad eran días tranquilos para todos.

 

-  Hey, Yuruki. ¿Vamos a darnos un baño?

Nitzune sonrió mientras tomaba a la pelirroja por el hombro.

-  Dime que no es una propuesta extraña.

\- ¡Oh vamos! Sabes que es una broma, ni en un millón de años tendría gustos románticos por ti.

-  Y eso es un alivio.

-  Entonces… ¿Vamos?

Yuruki vio la expresión decidida y casi demandante de la menor, con un suspiro aceptó, agarró sus cosas y caminó con ella hacia el rio.

 

 

El agua estaba fresca y cristalina. Estaban sentadas en el lecho de rio con el agua cubriéndolas hasta el pecho. La desnudez no era un problema, pero evitaban verse fijamente.

\- ¿Es tan importante lo que quieres decirme?

Yuruki habló, se masajeaba el cabello con uno de los tantos productos que Nitzune le daba, no tenía ni idea que contenía, pero era útil, olía bien y dejaba su cabello decente.

-  Por supuesto, pero necesitaba que fuera aquí.

\- ¿Por qué?

-  Cuando nos bañamos, la mayoría de olores se pierden, quedando solamente el olor propio de cada persona.

-  Y me estas contando esto porque…

Nitzune hundió la cara en el agua; ahora si estaba en problemas: era definitivo, Yuruki olía a flores a punto de brotar al igual que aquella mujer de la aldea. El asunto era ¿Cómo decirlo? Se irguió con el agua escurriéndole por las facciones del rostro. 

-  Yuruki…

\- ¡Mierda! ¿Podrías decirme de una buena vez que ocurre?

-  Estas embarazada ¿Verdad?

Por un momento pareció que todo el lugar quedo en pausa. Yuruki tomó el color del papel mientras miraba a la menor con algo cercano al pánico.

\- ¿Qué dices?... Tonterías ¿Qué comiste al desayuno? Yo…

-  No puedo estar equivocada. Tu hueles a… no importa. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Yuruki se giró para no ver a la menor a la cara.

\- ¿Desde hace cuánto lo sabes?

-  Ayer. No le he dicho a nadie, aunque, supongo que por defecto Kurai lo sabe.

\- ¡Ja! Esa… ella lo sabía desde el principio ¿Con que crees que me chantajeó para que la ayudara a deshacerse del cachorro?... -  la pelirroja guardó silencio unos segundos- ¡Mierda! Esto no tenía por qué ocurrir así.

Nitzune no dijo nada, pero confirmarlo la turbó. Yuruki escondió el rostro con las manos, temblaba, pero no se atrevía a llorar.

\- ¿No vas a decir nada más? ahora lo sabes ¿No piensas barrerme a preguntas y reclamos?

\- Por supuesto que no, sólo… es impresionante saberlo, durante todo este tiempo tu nunca… bueno, estabas enferma, pero pensé que era por tus visiones. No sé qué decirte… ¿Cuánto tiempo…?

-  Un poco más de tres meses.

Nitzune hizo cálculos, eso llevaba Yuruki en la aldea, por defecto _eso_ ocurrió poco antes de ella llegar o bien en los primeros días de su estadía.  Nitzune miró de reojo a la mayor, era un tema delicado. Recordó la hoja arrancada que encontró en la tienda el día anterior. El libro a donde pertenecía estaba en la casa, Nitzune lo sabía muy bien, seguramente Yuruki lo había tomado. La pelirroja continúo hablando.

-  Pronto será imposible ocultarlo, cuando la gente me vea empezaran las preguntas, lo sabes ¿No? En la aldea desconfían de mí, si se sabe…no sé qué haré.

De repente el agua se sintió extremadamente fría. Nitzune se estremeció.

-  No voy a hacer preguntas, si no quieres decir nada estás en tu derecho, pero, los cuidados…

-  La rubia lo sabe. En cuanto me vio sospechó, me hizo exámenes…lo sabe. Por eso es tan insistente con mis idas al hospital.

-  Ya veo. -  Nitzune apretó las manos hasta que sintió las uñas clavadas en las palmas-   Tu, uh, piensas abortarlo.

No era una pregunta, era una afirmación, Nitzune lo supo por la hoja arrancada. Yuruki dejó escapar una risa nerviosa, estaba cerca de romperse.

-  Es imposible esconderte algo ¿Verdad? Kurai te lo dijo.

-  No, encontré la hoja arrancada de mis libros; ese medicamento induce al parto, lo usan para asegurarse de que el niño nazca cuando es necesario, pero, si lo tomas antes de que sea tiempo…

Yuruki se abrazó a sí misma y la menor se apresuró a abrazarla.

-  Se lo pedí a Tsunade, pero se negó. Ella se negó diciendo que entendía mi situación, pero que sus principios no la dejaban. Supongo que no es su culpa, no puedo pedirle a un médico que se encargue de…eso.

\- ¿Piensas hacerlo de todas maneras?

\- ¡¿Qué más puedo hacer?! ¡Dímelo! ¡Tú no sabes! ¡No debió ocurrir! ¡¿Entiendes?! ¡YO NO QUERIA! ¡Él sólo…! ¡Él me…!

\- ¡Shh! Lo entiendo, no tienes que decirlo.

Yuruki incurrió en sollozos histéricos. Nitzune la apretó más contra ella, sentía tibias lagrimas resbalar por sus mejillas. Era fácil de deducir, había pocos motivos por los cuales Yuruki quisiera hacer algo como eso; una violación era un motivo de mucho peso.

Pasaron los minutos. Yuruki se aferró a la menor para desahogarse dejando escapar lastimeros sollozos y con ellos toda la presión y el sufrimiento que había tenido esos meses. Los dolores, los mareos, la increíble sensación de pánico. La pelinegra no podía hacer nada más que sostenerla en aquel rio de aguas cristalinas.

Cuando la mayor se calmó, ambas salieron del agua con la piel arrugada. Nitzune envolvió a la mayor con una de las toallas, con otra le secaba el cabello como si fuera una niña pequeña; en ese momento como nunca, Yuruki lucia igual que una niña indefensa.

-  Yo lo haré. -  habló la pelinegra.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Yo lo fabricaré. Es un producto complicado, aunque consiguieras los materiales, el proceso para créalo es tedioso. Yo puedo hacerlo.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? Vas a ayudarme a asesinar a un niño…no puedes…

\- Escuché muchos casos iguales de dónde vengo. Es un suceso terrible, la madre sufre mucho, al nacer, el niño lo hace igual. Tal vez algunas mujeres logran superarlo y aman con locura al pequeño. Pero otras…tienen que ver al recordatorio de esa terrible experiencia todos los días, todo el tiempo. muchas no lo soportan, los odian, se odian, los abandonan en bolsas en cualquier esquina, los dejan a su suerte en el mundo, se encargan con sus propias manos. A veces, evitarles el sufrimiento antes de que nazcan parece más humano.

Yuruki se llevó las manos al vientre bajo. Ella definitivamente no lo superaría, no se veía a si misma queriendo al producto de esa noche. Quitó las manos con cierta repulsión.

-  No debes sentirte obligada a hacerlo. Tú más que nadie sufrirías.

\- Tal vez; pero no puedo dejarte en este momento. Ya has tenido mucho tiempo para encargarte por ti misma de los problemas, no te dejaré sola con esto.

Yuruki se arrojó y abrazó a Nitzune, la toalla se deslizó y terminaron las dos desnudas bajo el cielo.

-  No lo hagas. Vas a arrepentirte, la culpa…

-  Lo haré. No podría soportar la idea de que, por no ayudarte, si buscas otros medios y todo termina mal, podrías morir ¿Lo entiendes?

-  Pero…

Yuruki se aferró con fuerza al pequeño cuerpo frente a ella ¿Cómo podía alguien cuatro años menor que ella estar evitando que se cayera en pedazos?

\- Estará listo dentro de unas semanas, antes del cuarto mes, si esperamos más tiempo será mucho más complicado, ya debe haberse desarrollado bastante. Tendrás tiempo para pensarlo muy detenidamente; te apoyaré pase lo que pase.

La mayor sintió de nuevo ganas de llorar, pero no lo hizo, no porque no quisiera sino porque ya no podía más.

\- Nitzune, No podremos ocultárselo a los demás.

\- Es cierto, tal vez Nanashi ya lo sepa por boca de Kurai, aunque no haya dicho nada, lo he visto mirándote, de alguna manera cuidado que no hagas nada muy pesado.

-  Sí, yo también lo he notado.

-  El problema es… - Nitzune no era capaz de terminar la frase.

\- Kaito, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta; tal vez Thai también. ¿Pero sabes qué? Ya no importa, no puedo soportar más la carga de guardarlo en secreto. 

-  Yo puedo hablar con ellos si quieres.

-  Te lo agradecería.

Yuruki se incorporó y se cubrió de nuevo. Nitzune apenas se había percatado de su desnudez así que también se cubrió. Ambas se miraron por unos instantes.

\- ¿Alguien más lo sabe? -  Preguntó Nitzune.

-  Nadie más que Tsunade y prontamente los demás de nuestro peculiar grupo.

-  Eso está bien.

La pelinegra quería preguntar algo importante, sin embargo, no se atrevía; Yuruki lo adivinó y contestó sin dudarlo.

-  El padre ya no vive. Yo misma me encargue de matarlo.

La menor exhaló aliviada; se esperaba algo así, pero no podía simplemente cuestionarlo.

\- ¿Quieres volver?

\- Sí, necesito dormir un poco, por primera vez en mucho tiempo siento que podré descansar.

Yuruki se había girado para vestirse y partir hacia el campamento, dándole la espalda a Nitzune habló de nuevo.

\- Si en algún momento, te arrepientes o simplemente no puedes, lo entenderé.

-  Lo sé, pero no voy a retroceder.

 

Ambas volvieron al campamento en silencio. Al llegar, Yuruki se metió de inmediato a la tienda y se durmió profundamente. Nitzune se encaminó hacia los dos que hablaban plácidamente en el suelo a la sombra de un árbol. Nanashi y Kurai se les unieron. Efectivamente los dos últimos ya lo sabían. El más sorprendido fue Kaito, Thai se lo esperaba o lo tomó con mucha calma.

-  Pero si es así debemos buscar al bastardo y matarlo. -  habló Kaito.

\- No hace falta, Yuruki ya se encargó de eso. No creo que encuentres casi nada del cuerpo de esa basura.

Nitzune tenía los brazos cruzados. Nanashi y Kurai permanecieron en silencio, no tenían nada que decir.

\- Estas poniendo mucha carga sobre tus hombros. Acabar con una vida, aún si no ha llegado a este mundo no es tan fácil.

Thai tenía ese tono paternal y tranquilizador que lo caracterizaba. Miró a Kurai esperando algún comentario, la felina al sentir la mirada penetrante del lobo habló.

\- Si es lo que mi portadora quiere hacer, no me importa.

El can plateado le dedicó una desaprobadora mirada.

\- ¿Qué esperabas? Soy un demonio. No creerás que me pondré triste porque un niño humano que aún no ha nacido morirá ¿Tienes una idea de cuántos de esos sacrifican en rituales de adoración a seres como yo? 

\- Pero, Kurai-sama, usted no es igual que esos otros seres. Prohibió tales actos en su templo.

-  Cállate Nanashi. No era de mi interés ese absurdo ritual.

Nitzune volvió a llamar la atención de todos con un carraspeo.

-  Como sea. Thai, agradezco tu preocupación, pero, lo haré; simplemente no puedo dejarla sola en este momento, está sufriendo mucho.

-  Si tienes tal convicción, supongo que no podré persuadirte.

Nitzune miró a Kaito. Este había permanecido en silencio.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Nada. Si ya han matado al bastardo no tengo nada más que decir. La muerte no es algo nuevo para mí, no voy a intentar detenerlas. Si ella necesita hacerlo es mejor que no muera en el intento.

La pelinegra mostró una triste sonrisa. Parecía que todos apoyaban, o por lo menos no se oponían, a la decisión. Como último, Nitzune les pidió a todos que evitaran hablar del tema, Yuruki no necesitaba más presión de la que ya tenía.

 

Pasaron los días y el flujo fue lento. Las mañanas comenzaban con Kaito recibiendo un golpe al amanecer por estar en el saco de dormir de la pequeña. La menor lo golpeaba cada vez con menor fuerza hasta que simplemente lo empujaba y se levantaba con la cara totalmente roja. Tomaban el desayuno y luego Nitzune partía a entrenar con Nanashi hasta la hora del almuerzo; durante ese tiempo Yuruki dormía o simplemente observaba la lucha entre la pequeña y su maestro, en muy raras ocasiones se disponía a entrenar; Kaito por su parte pasaba muchas horas caminando por el bosque junto a Thai, aunque, Nitzune sabía que no sólo iba a caminar puesto que a veces volvía con claras marcas de haber luchado, Thai le aseguraba que no había matado a nadie así que ella lo dejaba pasar. En las tardes la pelinegra se alejaba una o dos horas para recolectar lo necesario para crear la sustancia que le había prometido a Yuruki.

Pasó una semana entera. Después de tomar el almuerzo, Nitzune se dispuso a partir para reunir plantas, esta vez la pelirroja la acompañó.

\- ¿Aún estas segura de hacerlo?

-  Yuruki, has estado preguntándome eso todas las tardes. He dicho que lo haré.

La mayor guardó silencio mientras las dos caminaban lejos del campamento para internarse en lo profundo del bosque. Cuando ya estaban bastante lejos, Yuruki miró atrás.

\- ¿Crees que es buena idea dejarlo solo?

\- ¿A Kaito? Sí, no es un niño.

-  Eso es obvio, lo digo porque las últimas tardes ha vuelto con heridas.

Nitzune dejó salir sus orejas y cola, comenzó a olfatear el aire. Sin mirar a la mayor continúo hablando al mismo tiempo que buscaba.

-  Creo que está entrenando con Thai en algún punto lejano. A Kaito no le sería difícil alejarse mucho de aquí en poco tiempo.

-  Puede ser; aun así, puede que esté… ya sabes ¿Y si no ha dejado de hacer lo que hacía en caldera? Puede ser que lo único que sabe hacer sea…

\- ¡Yuruki! Confío en él. Sólo está entrenando. Kaito no es ningún psicópata.

La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos.

-  Él día que ustedes dos pelearon no parecía que él supiera controlarse.

Nitzune guardó silencio y continúo buscando.

\- ¡Nitzune! ¡Sabes que debe ser vigilado!

\- ¡Confío en él! Realmente creo que es una buena persona, así como creí en ti al principio, creó en él.

La mayor no tuvo otros argumentos para rebatirle a Nitzune.

\- ¿Por qué crees tan ciegamente en Kaito?

-  Instinto.

Con esa simple respuesta, la pelinegra continuó su tarea por el bosque. Yuruki suspiró, esa chica podía llegar a ser bastante terca, pero, por eso es que las personas podían llegar a confiar tanto en ella.

 

-  Oye…

-  No voy a discutir más el asunto de Kaito.

-  Lo sé. Pero, quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad para contarte cosas.

Nitzune se giró por primera vez en todo el recorrido para mirar a la mayor. Se había prometido no presionar a Yuruki hasta que esta estuviera lista para hablar; parecía que ya estaba lista.

-  No hay nadie kilómetros a la redonda. Te escucho.

-  Sólo prométeme que no me vas a interrumpir y no harás preguntas al final.

-  Hecho.

Dicho eso, Nitzune se sentó sobre una raíz que sobresalía del suelo. Yuruki se acomodó a su lado y mantuvo su vista en el suelo durante todo el tiempo que habló.

\- No voy a decir que soy una pobre víctima, pero, debo aceptar que mi vida ha sido una mierda.  Mis padres eran pobres y tenían todos los vicios que puedes imaginarte, la bebida, el juego, algunas drogas. Cuando niña yo era la encargada de llevarles dinero, pedía en las calles y todo eso. Cuando crecí fue cuando empezaron los verdaderos problemas. La pubertad es una etapa muy dura, más cuando tu madre quiere venderte para satisfacer a degenerados por algunos billetes - Nitzune abrió los ojos, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada, Yuruki suspiró pesadamente y se obligó a seguir hablando- No voy a caer en detalles, pero, por suerte nunca lograron ponerme un dedo encima. Tuve una amiga que, bueno, siempre cuido de mí, ella si trabajaba en ese ambiente así que sabía qué hacer: yo sólo entraba en la habitación y cuando él tipo se acercaba a mí, le inyectaba una droga, ella me la facilitaba entes de cualquier encuentro, cuando el sujeto despertaba yo ya no estaba y el dinero tampoco. Lo sé, no era lo mejor ni lo más ético, pero no iba a permitir que me pusieran un dedo encima, debes entender, mi orgullo era no tener que rebajarme a ese nivel, aunque mis padres me molieran a golpes, aunque no comiera en días...Nunca permitiría que me mancillaran. Mi amiga y yo íbamos a escapar juntas, ninguna soportaba más la situación.

En ese momento Yuruki se tomó unos segundos, Nitzune no se atrevía siquiera a mirarla, entendía que debía costarle mucho hablar de su pasado.

\- Ella murió. Un cliente totalmente borracho la apuñaló cuando ella no quiso hacerlo. Después de eso no me importó nada; había pasado cinco años con ella, me había protegido y ayudado aun cuando tenía problemas peores, y, de todas maneras, fui yo la que vivió. Escapé yo sola. Tuve que correr durante varias horas para que mi padre no me encontrara. Me interné en el bosque que había a las afueras del lugar donde vivía. Corrí y corrí, ni siquiera recuerdo por cuanto tiempo. Me desplomé en algún punto y cuando al fin abrí los ojos…estaba frente a esos tres sujetos, tú me salvaste ese día.

Yuruki se tomó otros momentos, la voz se le había quebrado en varios puntos, pero faltaba lo más importante.

-  Si haces cuentas, pasaron cinco meses desde que me salvaste ese día, hasta el día en que puse un pie en Konoha. Esos meses…los pasé en un laboratorio, por alguna razón que nunca entenderé, Akatsuki me capturó -  En ese momento Nitzune volteó a verla, se mordía el labio para no hablar. Yuruki tenía una mirada sombría; tanto que la menor estuvo tentada a alejarse- Tú sabes lo que es no ser más que un experimento de alguien más ¿No? Eso fui durante cinco meses; durante mi vida tuve siempre esos presentimientos cuando algo iba a salir mal, pero después de estar en manos de ese grupo, fue cuando las visiones comenzaron, pase días conectada a maquinas, metían chakra a mi cuerpo por la fuerza, hicieron tantas cosas que ni siquiera recuerdo un momento en que estuviera tranquila, pero sin duda lo peor fue cuando metieron a la fuerza conocimientos en mi cabeza. Yo jamás entrené para ser ninja, ni siquiera sabía diferenciar una espada de una daga, pero…mírame ahora, me convirtieron es una asesina, por la fuerza, siempre a la fuerza. Ni siquiera podía suicidarme, lo intenté un par de veces, pero siempre me detenían, hasta que optaron por mantenerme drogada en una cama…fue cuando…una noche… ¡Mierda!

Nitzune apretó los puños, sentía un terrible odio en ese momento, odio hacia Akatsuki, odio hacia el mundo entero. Yuruki se limpió las lágrimas de ira que empañaban sus ojos.

\- No podía moverme, pero sí estaba despierta, lo estuve en todo momento; lo supe, sentí cuando ese hijo de puta me arrebató lo que había protegido por años. Sentí miedo, frustración, ira y él no dejaba de lamerme y tocarme. Era sólo un esbirro de bajo nivel, aprovechó el momento. Su error fue no mirar la hora, se tomó tanto tiempo que la droga perdió efecto; para cuando se dio cuenta su cabeza estaba mirando hacia su espalda. Escapé después de cortar su cuerpo en trozos, sentía tanta ira... deambulé por los pueblos varios días hasta que me decidí y fui a Konoha. Lo acepto, mentí para quedarme, pero estaba desesperada, sólo quería estar en paz un tiempo, semanas después me di cuenta de mi estado…después de eso, llegaste tú… Y bueno, aquí estamos.

Yuruki infló el pecho y luego dejó escapar todo el aire lentamente. Nitzune se peinó hacia atrás el cabello con los dedos. No sabía que decir.

\- De verdad eres fácil de leer. Siempre haces eso con tu cabello cuando estas nerviosa o algo parecido.

-  Bueno ¿Qué quieres que haga? Primero la historia de Kaito y ahora esto.

-  No te he contado esto para que te sientas incomoda, lo hago porque confió en ti y si vas a ayudarme con un tema tan delicado, lo mínimo que mereces es conocer mi historia. Por supuesto espero que no le cuentes a nadie.

-  Eso es obvio. No lo haría nunca.

-  Lo sé.

Y por primera vez, Yuruki le revolvió el cabello a Nitzune.  

-  En algún otro momento confía en mí y cuéntame tu historia.

-  Sí, lo haré. Por supuesto que lo haré.

La pelinegra sonrió, no había nada más que decir. Yuruki parecía aliviada después de hablar. Las dos continuaron su camino en busca de las plantas necesarias. Siguieron pasando los días para el grupo con la deferencia de que ahora, las dos chicas habían formado una sólida amistad; todavía discutían, pero era evidente que en el fondo se habían unido como compañeras de equipo y amigas.  Todos estaban bien con eso, exceptuando a Kurai, a quien no le agradó esa repentina unión de su portadora.


	32. Los métodos correctos

 

Yuruki abrió los ojos y se encontró con un techo de piedra sobre ella, al mirar alrededor se dio cuenta de que estaba en una construcción que antes no estaba ahí. Se levantó percatándose de que tenía que inclinarse un poco; rio pensando que la pequeña podría incluso levantar los brazos y apenas si rozaría el techo. La construcción era sencilla: tres paredes y un techo que cubría la tienda, la fogata y el lugar que había designado Nitzune como su laboratorio; ya que el techo estaba inclinado la entrada era lo suficientemente alta como para que ella pudiera estirarse a gusto. Se detuvo en el punto donde el techo de piedra acababa, y miró la lluvia caer. No sabía cuánto tiempo había dormido o qué hora era, desde hace días podía darse el lujo que dormir todo lo que quisiera. Bostezó. A lo lejos, una pequeña figura apareció corriendo hacia el refugio cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos. Nitzune se metió y escurrió el agua de su cabello.

-  Yuruki, buenos días.

\- ¿Aún son _días?_

-  Sí, no es ni media mañana, pero empezó a llover en la madrugada, así que Nanashi creó este refugio para nosotros.

Yuruki miró el cielo, las nubes eran tan espesas y oscuras que daba la impresión de que el día estuviera por acabar. Suspiró, tenía mucha hambre. Nitzune se acercó a la fogata y avivó las pequeñas brasas hasta que la madera se encendió, complacida vio como el humo se deslizaba por el inclinado techo hasta salir al exterior. Se quitó la voluminosa blusa estilo kimono y sacó de ella todos sus objetos ocultos, tarea que le llevó más de diez minutos.  Con un par de maderas clavadas en el suelo dejo la prenda secando; permaneció vestida sólo con las vendas y el pantalón corto, incluso sus sandalias estaban totalmente empapadas.

\- ¿Dónde están los otros?

Yuruki habló mientras se acariciaba los brazos, la temperatura había bajado mucho y la lluvia empeorado.

\- Thai y Kaito se fueron desde muy temprano. No me dijeron a donde se dirigían, pero estarán aquí antes de mediodía, bueno, se supone. Nanashi fue a una aldea cercana y Kurai - La menor se dio dos golpecitos en el pecho- está descansando.

Yuruki asintió mientras se acercaba a la fogata para entrar en calor. Había pasado ya una semana desde que llegaron a ese campamento y pasaron tantas cosas que se sentía como un mes.

\- ¿Cómo te has sentido?

Preguntó la pelinegra. Yuruki levantó los ojos y la miró, la menor no parecía tener ningún problema con el frio del ambiente, estaba recostada en uno de los muros del refugio con las manos tras la espalda.

-  Bien, los mareos ya no son tan frecuentes y puedo dormir mejor.

-  Eso es un alivio.

Nitzune bostezó y fue el momento en que la mayor notó las profundas sombras que tenía bajo los ojos.

-  Parece que no has dormido mucho. -  comentó la pelirroja.

-  No, no he dormido nada en dos días en realidad.

\- ¿Qué haces entonces en la noche cuando te metes a tu saco de dormir?

-  Pensar y esperar a que ustedes se duerman.

Yuruki acercó las manos a fuego y miró largamente a la pequeña. Nitzune bostezó de nuevo.

-  Así que te escapas por la noche ¿No?

-  Algo así. He estado estudiando unos libros, además, es tiempo valioso en el que puedo trabajar en mis cosas.

-  Igual deberías dormir más.

La menor rio suavemente.

-  Lo tendré en cuenta. -  Nitzune guardó silencio por unos segundos - Yuruki, ya está listo.

La chica de los ojos morados dio un respingo casi imperceptible.

-  Te ha tomado poco tiempo.

\-  Eso dices tú porque no tuviste que hacerlo, créeme, es por mucho la cosa más complicada que he fabricado.

Nitzune hablaba con cierto orgullo y a la vez con pesar. Ambas se callaron durante un largo minuto.

\- ¿Quieres hacerlo definitivamente? -  Nitzune habló.

-Lo he pensado mucho, y definitivamente no creo poder ser capaz de simplemente…superarlo y luego verlo nacer.

La menor respiró profundo y se inclinó para tomar uno de los frascos que había sacado de su prenda hacía pocos minutos. El recipiente tenía el tamaño de una ciruela y su contenido parecía espeso con un color anaranjado. La menor se acercó a Yuruki y le colocó el frasco en las manos.

-  Aquí tienes. Aunque, sería mejor que, si decides tomarlo, esperaras a que volvamos a la aldea. -  Yuruki la miró preocupada - No pienses mal, es seguro, va a hacer lo que se supone que debe hacer, pero, lo que ocurrirá después no es algo tan simple ¿Entiendes? Igualmente deberemos ir a un hospital, habrá algunos cuidados que se deben tomar después de eso y yo no soy una experta en ese tema.

Yuruki sostuvo el recipiente temblando como una hoja. Tenía ganas de zampárselo de un sorbo y a la vez de arrojarlo a fuego, no obstante, lo apretó con fuerza y se lo guardó entre las ropas.

-  Supongo que aun puedo pensarlo durante algunos días, es decir, todavía no volveremos a Konoha ¿Verdad?

-  No, no creo que Kaito esté listo; todavía se le ve muy tenso, tal vez una semana más… no lo sé. Además, cuando volvamos tendremos que ocuparnos de algo muy delicado, sigue siendo un Uchiha, recuerda quienes están en la aldea, tarde o temprano debemos decirle que _esa_ persona está ahí.

Yuruki se rascó la nuca pensativa.

\- ¿Crees que intente atacar a Itachi?

-  Debes estar bromeando. Por supuesto que lo hará, su hermano menor intentó matarlo y lo consiguió ¿No crees que otro Uchiha lo intente igual? Además, es Kaito de quien estamos hablando.

-  Pensé que confiabas en él.

Nitzune chasqueo lo lengua frustrada.

-  Lo hago, de verdad, pero, era su familia y él no sabe que Itachi…

Nitzune cerró la boca consiente de que se le estaba escapando información.

-  Que Itachi sólo seguía órdenes. Será complicado para él entenderlo, por supuesto.

La pelinegra miró a Yuruki sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué? Viví con Sasuke, recuérdalo, tuvimos más de una oportunidad para hablar y me contó la verdadera historia. Los Uchiha son una familia con una historia interesante.

Nitzune suspiró, el asunto de la masacre Uchiha se estaba convirtiendo en un secreto a voces.

-  Una historia triste si me lo preguntas a mí.

-  Toda la gente en este mundo parece tener una historia triste consigo.

Yuruki se permitió reír lúgubremente. Nitzune apenas si pudo curvear los labios. Ambas chicas se sentaron junto al fuego y aunque Yuruki intentó tener una conversación, no obtuvo respuesta de su compañera durante varios minutos.

-… ¿Nitzune?... ¡Nitzune!

\- ¿Qué? Perdona, Kurai estaba hablándome.

Yuruki le palmeó suavemente el hombro.

-  Me lo imaginaba, tu semblante se oscureció.

-  Lo siento. Escucharla hablar siempre me deprime de alguna manera.

-  Supongo que Kaito y yo tenemos también un poco la culpa.

Un trueno se escuchó a lo lejos. La menor miró a Yuruki y una chispa le brilló en las pupilas.

-  No, para nada. Pasé tanto tiempo simplemente mirando el mundo y la forma en que es. Encerrándome en mi misma y aislándome, que es reconfortante ser una parte activa de ese mundo que tanto miraba, incluso con sus dolores y problemas, me hace sentir viva el saber que soy parte de eso y no una simple espectadora. Yo…

Nitzune dejó de hablar de repente. Yuruki arqueó una ceja confundida; usualmente la menor no dejaba sus ideas así de inconclusas. La pelinegra se miró las manos aterrada, por un momento, no, desde hacía ya algún tiempo había tomado por hecho de que esa realidad actual era _su realidad._ Había olvidado que ella no era de ese lugar, que era una extrajera en ese mundo. Le costó un poco aceptar ese suceso. Llevaba más de un año ahí ¿Acaso un año había borrado a su verdadero hogar por completo de su mente? ¿Un año reemplazaba otros dieciséis? Si lo pensaba bien, si realmente había pasado un año, entonces… ¿Cuándo fue…?

-  Nitzune, me preocupas ¿Estas bien?

-  Ah, sí. Yo acabo de darme cuenta de algo.

Yuruki ladeó la cabeza esperando una respuesta. Nitzune esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

-  Mi cumpleaños fue hace tres meses.

 

La lluvia amainó hasta no ser más que una suave brizna. Tal y como lo habían dicho, Kaito y Thai volvieron antes del mediodía. Nitzune los recibió con una sonrisa que se desvaneció al ver las ropas del pelinegro: un pantalón y un chaleco, de lo que parecía ser un material muy grueso, junto con una camisa de malla eran ahora la indumentaria del pelinegro, conservaba la cinta de tela roja atada al brazo izquierdo, pero el resto de su ropa era totalmente nueva.

-  Kaito ¿De dónde sacaste esas ropas?

-  Fui a la aldea de la neblina por ellas.

Nitzune abrió los ojos sorprendida hasta que recordó con quien estaba hablando. – _Claro, eso tiene sentido, Kaito sólo dio un rápido paseo y casualmente termino en otro país, sí, totalmente normal._

-  Dime, por favor, que no las tomaste y te fuiste simplemente.

Nitzune prácticamente rogaba que Kaito hubiera al menos comprendido el concepto de “comprar”.

-  Lo intentó al principio.

Thai habló divertido.

-  Empezaron a gritar así que les lancé una pieza de oro y guardaron silencio. Parece más cómodo hacer eso que derrotar a todos los que me enfrentan al tomar cosas.

\- ¡Por supuesto que van a intentar enfrentarte! ¡Eso se llama robar! Kaito…entiende que no puedes simplemente tomar lo que quieras, así no funciona el mundo. Tienes que dar algo a cambio, dinero para empezar, estar entregando oro que sacas del suelo no es común, vas a meterte en problemas o llamaras la atención de quien no debes y … ¡¿Me estas escuchando?!

-  No.

Kaito había comenzado a caminar con dirección a la tienda en cuanto Nitzune comenzó a hablar. No era estúpido, hace mucho había entendido el sistema, pero le parecía inservible, si los demás querían algo y el oro les parecía valioso, bueno, él podía darles el oro y él tendría lo que quisiera; no necesitaba dinero si con dos o tres piezas de metal podía tener una buena comida. Ya había comprendido que no tenía la necesidad de pelear por comida o ropa nunca más.

\- ¡Kaito! ¡Espera un minuto! ¡Escúchame, aunque sea una vez!

Nitzune lo tomó por el hombro y lo obligó a mirarla. En ese momento la menor lo olió.

\- Tú hueles a sangre. Yo pensé que estabas entrenando, pero, la sangre no es tuya ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

Kaito no se alarmó ni nada parecido. Nitzune perdió algo de color.

-  Kaito…

\-  Espera un momento. No es de la manera en que lo estás pensando.

Thai se adelantó a hablar. La menor miró al enorme lobo anhelando una respuesta que no incluyera la muerte de nadie. Thai se sentó y comenzó a hablar.

-  Kaito sí ha estado entrenando, pero también hemos visitado muchas aldeas, por supuesto yo adopto un tamaño más conveniente y él oculta sus orejas y cola; pensé que sería buena idea que él comenzara a familiarizarse con la vida en comunidad y realmente no tuvimos casi problemas.

-  La comida es mucho mejor que en caldera.

Comentó Kaito interrumpiendo al can. Nitzune ya podía imaginarse a todas las personas dueñas de restaurantes o puestos de comida que tenían al pelinegro como el mejor cliente de la historia y contaban ya con piezas de oro y plata, las cuales asegurarían su vida durante algún tiempo; la imagen de Kaito disfrutando de su libertad y haciendo cuanto quería hacer le agradó, sin embargo, tenía un mal presentimiento por los métodos de él.

-  Debemos volver al lugar donde esa anciana vende esos bollos de carne. -  habló Thai moviendo la cola.

-  Sí. Pero prefiero el estofado de conejo del restaurante en ese pueblo de las montañas.

-  Y el sake que hace esa familia es muy bueno, debimos traer algunas botellas ayer.

Nitzune intentaba encausar la conversación de nuevo hacia el olor a sangre, pero esos dos parecían muy entretenidos reviviendo sus experiencias culinarias. Yuruki, quien había escuchado todo el asunto desde una distancia prudente se acercó.

\- ¡Escuchen! Realmente me alegra que la estén pasando bien en sus paseos; pero quiero saber porque Kaito huele a sangre.

-  Unos idiotas pelearon contra mí.

Fue la simple respuesta de Kaito. Nitzune miró a Yuruki, ninguna de las dos creía que una pelea de Kaito tuviera los mismos resultados que cualquier otra.

-  Kaito, si estas entregando oro a diestra y siniestra en las aldeas que visitas, es normal que un par de ladrones intenten asaltarle.

-  No eran simplemente ladrones.

Thai habló. El siguiente en hablar fue Kaito.

-  Un par de ladrones no son realmente algo que yo pueda llamar una pelea; sobre todo si quedan inconscientes con el primer golpe.

 - ¿Estás seguro que quedaron inconscientes? Ya sabes…aún debían respirar.

Kaito frunció el ceño ante la estúpida broma de Yuruki. Nitzune pidió que siguieran explicando y esa vez fue el turno de Thai.

\- Parece ser que alguien se interesó por Kaito, varios sujetos nos encontraron y le ofrecieron dinero por hacer algunos trabajos, incluso hubo uno que prometía darle cualquier cosa si se iba con él y hacia _el truco del oro_ exclusivamente para su familia.

Nitzune se llevó una mano a la frente, eso tenía la imagen de una de tantas organizaciones en busca de poder, incluso, podía tratarse de algo mucho peor.

\- ¿Y qué hiciste?

Se atrevió a preguntar la menor temiendo la respuesta.

-  Los mande a volar, obviamente.

Kaito hablaba como si fuera lo más natural.

-  Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Las personas que usan a los demás como una herramienta me enferman.

Yuruki aún no veía nada malo en el asunto, ella habría actuado de la misma manera.

-  Pero hoy intentaron matarme, así que yo lo hice primero.

Yuruki asintió dándole la razón a Kaito. Nitzune por su parte no opinaba lo mismo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? Dijiste que ya no necesitaba pelear constantemente, me he dado cuenta de que es así. Pero no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados si veinte hombres intentan matarme.

Kaito estaba molesto por la actitud de la menor ¿Quién de los dos no comprendía cómo funcionaba el mundo?

-  Pero matarlos es…

-  Es la única manera de asegurarse de que no lo volverán a intentar. Es la mejor manera de seguir con vida. -  Yuruki sorprendió a todos con el mismo argumento que iba a dar Kaito - Nitzune, ya te lo he dicho anteriormente: tú piensas que todo el mundo es bueno y que no es necesario matar a nadie; pero este mundo no funciona así, tal vez los que viven una realidad simple o los niños crean en eso. Piénsalo, eres una ninja ¿De verdad crees que podrás vivir toda una vida sin matar a nadie? Debes dejar ese pensamiento inocente e infantil si piensas seguir con vida en este mundo. Un día vas a morir por ser tan piadosa con el enemigo.

Nitzune miró los rostros de sus compañeros. Kaito estaba totalmente de acuerdo con Yuruki, es más, si no fuera porque ella habló primero, él habría hecho entrar en razón a la menor con palabras no tan dulces. La pelinegra buscó con la mirada a Thai, esperando encontrar un aliado para negar tales cosas, pero sólo encontró una mirada de lástima que le decía que debía aceptar la realidad pronto.

-  Pequeña…

El lobo quería animarle de alguna manera, pero, antes de que pudiera decir algo más Nitzune ya se había sumergido en la oscuridad que se formó debajo de ella y había escapado del lugar.

-  Pobre niña, parece que aún no es capaz de aceptar la realidad de este mundo.

Comentó Thai. Para él, Nitzune era una de esas pocas manchas blancas y puras que quedaban en un mundo corrompido por las guerras y la muerte, hubiera preferido que se mantuviera así, pero por su seguridad era mejor que abriera los ojos pronto. Kaito miró el vacío donde antes estaba la menor, el rostro contraído, asustado y confundido de ella le quemaba las retinas; sí, definitivamente no podía dejarla sola, con ese tipo de pensamiento moriría irremediablemente por culpa de su bondad.

 

 

-  _Sabes bien que tienen la razón._

Nitzune hizo un mohín de disgusto mientras le arrancaba los pétalos a una flor que encontró junto a ella. Se había alejado varios kilómetros del campamento para poder estar tranquila, pero, parecía que Kurai no se lo permitiría.

-  Lo sé, tienen razón, sin embargo, no veo nada de malo en mantener un poco de esperanza en el mundo. Sus vidas y mi vida han sido diferentes, es normal que no pensemos igual.

-  _Tal vez tu no hayas pasado una década en medio de una lucha interminable por tu vida, o no hayas sido víctima de los tormentos de una vida llena de pobreza y abusos, pero eso no quiere decir que tu versión del mundo, sea este o el tuyo, tenga un panorama más amable._

-  Yo tuve…tengo buenos padres, una vida cómoda, tal vez sin lujos, pero nunca me ha faltado lo primordial para vivir.

-  _La soledad también puede ser un tormento._

Nitzune resopló molesta, quería que Kurai saliera y encararla. Desde el día en que Yuruki le contó su historia, incluso antes de eso, cuando supo cuál fue la vida de Kaito una rabia había comenzado a brotar dentro de su pecho.

-  Sí, sí. La niña ignorada del grupo, nada nuevo, un cliché en las historias. Soy una de cientos que pasaron por lo mismo.

-  _Pero eres quien dedicó su soledad a analizar su entorno, claro, además de pasar las noches llorando._

\- ¿Quieres que sienta lastima por mí a estas alturas? Me parece una pérdida de tiempo.

Kurai rio suavemente antes de salir del cuerpo de la menor y adoptar su forma sólida.

-  Es interesante verte enojada ¿Has empezado a abrir los ojos?

\- ¿Hacia qué debo abrir los ojos? ¿Qué demonios quieres de mí? Si querías a alguien que pudiera actuar de la manera que esperas, debiste escoger a alguien como Yuruki. Si fuese ella tu maldita portadora seguramente hace mucho tiempo habría aceptado gustosa tu trato y se habría convertido en alguien con poder.

-  No. Alguien como esa mocosa, si tuviera mi poder en su cuerpo habría sucumbido a la locura y su alma se habría podrido para siempre.

Nitzune se levantó, tenía unas irrefrenables ganas de darle un golpe a la felina; en cambio. Apretó los puños hasta que la sangre se escurrió entre sus dedos.

\- ¡Entonces alguien más! ¡Cualquiera sería mejor que yo! ¡Debiste dejarme en mi condenado mundo y no traerme aquí!

-  No iba a permitir que un alma como la tuya se desperdiciara en un asqueroso lugar como ese. Aquí tienes la posibilidad de desarrollar todo tu potencial. ¿A qué dedicarías tu vida allá? Serias igual al resto de humanos, llevarías una vida miserable en la cual tu única preocupación sería amasar dinero para que, al ser viejo, si es que llegas a una edad avanzada, pudieras mirar atrás y darte cuenta que toda tu existencia fue un desperdicio sin sentido, lamentarías cada día para luego morir con la sensación de que no eres nadie y que tu vida tanto como tu desaparición del planeta no fue nada, además ¿Qué es lo que extrañas de ese mundo? Cada día aquí es uno en el cual no tienes que mirar como allá la vida se degrada, como los humanos se matan los unos a los otros en guerras que no entienden y que sólo benefician a una muy pequeña parte avariciosa y estúpida. ¿Acaso quieres ser uno más de miles que dejan su preciosa vida irse mientras piensan que la verdad está sólo delante de sus narices? Aquí, por lo menos, si se matan los unos a los otros entienden los motivos, pelean por verdaderos ideales, sean acertados o no. En comparación ¿No es mucho mejor tu vida aquí?

Nitzune se quedó pasmada ante el discurso de Kurai. Ella intentaba aceptarlo, a donde sea que fuera, siempre que hubiera humanos, habría guerras y destrucción, existiría el mal y la degradación, pero, en ese mundo ella tenía las riendas de su vida.

\- ¿Y qué esperas? ¿Qué me arrodille y te de las gracias por todo lo que me ha ocurrido en este año?

-  No. Pero quiero que dejes de comportarte como una estúpida y hagas algo con la oportunidad que te estoy dando.

Nitzune enredó sus mechones entre los dedos.

-  No quiero perderme a mí misma.

-  Entonces no lo hagas; se tu misma, pero empieza a mirar al mundo como lo que es y no como lo que tu esperas que sea.

Kurai comenzó a caminar y al pasar junto a la cabizbaja Nitzune habló antes de irse.

-  Quieras o no, voy a convertirte en alguien fuerte.

Sin saber cuánto tiempo permaneció en esa posición, Nitzune miró el horizonte tratando de poner en orden su mente.

 

Kaito tomó su espada y se la amarró al cinto. Había pasado mucho tiempo y Nitzune aún no volvía, Kurai estaba recostaba bajo el cobijo de los árboles, pero por alguna razón la menor no daba señales. Con una simple mirada le dijo a Thai lo que pensaba hacer, el lobo comprendió y asintió. En el siguiente segundo el pelinegro atravesaba decenas de metros por el bosque siguiendo el rastro de la menor. La encontró sentada sobre una rama de un árbol a mucha altura. Estaba abrazando sus rodillas y tenía la cara escondida entre los brazos, la cola felina se enroscaba alrededor de ella en un abrazo lastimero.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-  llorando.

Kaito se quedó pasmado ante la respuesta, diez años de pelea no lo prepararon para saber qué hacer en caso de ver a una chica llorar.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Tú te enojas y peleas. Yo me enojo y lloró ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? Déjame en paz y vete si te molesta. No necesito que me recuerdes que soy débil.

Nitzune se apretujó más a si misma esperando que Kaito se fuera rápido; en cambio, sintió tres palmaditas en la cabeza totalmente incomodas y tal vez demasiado fuertes para ser una caricia. Subió la mirada y se encontró con Kaito sentado en la misma rama, con las piernas en el aire y claramente incomodo con el contacto puesto que ni siquiera la miraba.

\- ¿Estas intentando animarme?

-  Tal vez ¿Funciona?

-  No.

Nitzune sonrió, le hacía gracia, pero no tenía ni ánimos de reír, en cambio sintió los ojos como ríos de nuevo. Trató de contenerse imaginándose que Kaito la regañaría por mostrar debilidad.

-  Si quieres llorar, hazlo, es mejor que lo hagas ahora en vez de desconcentrarte en batalla y morir. Todos tienen algo por lo cual llorar - En ese momento Kaito tocó la tela roja en su brazo-   Pero no lo hagas frente a otras personas, parecer así de débil sólo les dará la oportunidad para apuñalarte mientras duermes.

Nitzune sintió el pecho oprimírsele y volvió la cabeza abajo, en silencio, muy lentamente lloró todo lo que quiso.

Volvieron caminando al campamento a un paso lento y tranquilo. Nitzune tenía los ojos rojos, pero ya estaba calmada, Kaito por su parte no sabía que decir así que optaba por el silencio.

-  Kaito…

El aludido giró el rostro para ver a la pelinegra.

\- ¿Cómo lograste salir de caldera sin…ya sabes, terminar completamente loco? Tu viviste lo que podría ser la parte más podrida de este mundo.

-  Me aferré a un buen recuerdo y escuchaba la voz de Thai. Eso me permitió sobrevivir.

Nitzune miró de reojo al mayor.

-  y ahora que estas afuera ¿Qué piensas del mundo?

-  Es lo mismo en todo lugar, hay que defenderse, pero…aquí se come mejor.

Nitzune suspiró. ¿De verdad el mundo era tan cruel? A lo lejos escuchó el ultimo chillido de un ratón, tal vez atrapado por una serpiente, que fue cazado y seguramente comido. Pensó en todas las personas que tal vez estuvieran muriendo en ese mismo momento por culpa de batallas y de la maldad impresa en el hombre. Eso no ayudaba mucho a su ánimo.

Kaito se detuvo y tocó el hombro de la chica, al girarse, Nitzune vio como el pelinegro le señalaba un punto en medio de los árboles. Siguió la dirección que apuntaba el dedo del mayor: muy a lo lejos, en medio de dos árboles, la cornamenta de un venado se dejó ver, el pelaje del animal era de un tono crema que casi rozaba el blanco; ambos jóvenes contemplaron a la hermosa criatura mientras esta olisqueaba el aire; por un momento, el venado posó sus ojos en ellos, movió las orejas y dio un par de golpes con la pezuña en el suelo. Inmediatamente se retiró dando brincos entre los arbustos; detrás de él un cervatillo blanco como la nieve lo siguió hasta desaparecer en la espesura del bosque.

\- ¿Viste eso?

-  Sí, demonios, me deje deslumbrar, podría haber sido la cena.

Nitzune encaró con el ceño fruncido a Kaito. Este tenía una expresión de desilusión en el rostro. La pelinegra relajo el semblante y se permitió reír. Habló cuando apenas podía respirar con normalidad.

\- ¿Quieres que atrape unos conejos para esta noche?

Kaito iba a contestar, pero una flecha cruzó silbando el bosque. Al vuelo, él la cortó justo por la mitad con su espada; para cuando Nitzune se dio cuenta, el pelinegro se había posicionado frente a ella y volvía a enfundar el arma. Las dos mitades de la flecha cayeron al suelo a ambos lados de la menor. Nitzune dejó salir sus orejas y su cola; podía olfatear a cuatro hombres en las cercanías. Pensó y pensó, pero no encontró un motivo por el cual podrían atacarlos, el territorio no era peligroso así que los asaltantes no deberían aparecer.

-  Los bastardos son insistentes.

Habló Kaito. Cuatro figuras emergieron de entre los árboles. Nitzune escuchó como el mayor rechistaba molesto.

 -  Nos ha costado encontrarte. El jefe no está contento por tu grosera actuación. Así que para agradecerte las bajas de esta mañana hemos venido a llevar tu cabeza.

\- ¡Esperen! ¡No lo enfrenten!

Nitzune gritó tratando de detener la pelea, pero fue en vano, al siguiente segundo Kaito estaba detrás de uno de los atacantes sacudiendo la sangre de su espada con un solo movimiento para enfundarla. El cuerpo del hombre se partió a la mitad y se desplomó al suelo. Los otros tres hombres tardaron un poco en entender lo sucedido. Un error muy grande, el segundo hombre vio como la cabeza de su compañero se separaba del cuerpo e inmediatamente después como una hoja brotaba de su pecho.

-  Kaito…no, espera…

Nitzune no podía seguir los movimientos del pelinegro, cuando logró verlo de nuevo, él caminaba tranquilamente hacia el último que quedaba con vida. El pobre hombre mojó los pantalones al ver a Kaito levantar la espada en su dirección. Kaito se detuvo justo cuando la punta de la hoja tocaba el hombro de Nitzune. La chica se había puesto entre él y el último atacante extendiendo los brazos, protegiendo la vida de quien había amenazado con llevarse la del pelinegro. 

-  Muévete.

Ordenó el mayor. El hombre detrás de Nitzune abrió los ojos llenos de lágrimas y vio la espalda de la pequeña que lo protegía.

-  Realmente no hace falta matarlo ¿O sí?

-  Es él o yo.

-  Míralo, no puede ni siquiera defenderse.

Kaito movió la espada rápidamente en una curva, limpiándole la sangre de los últimos dos, la sustancia carmesí y aun tibia dibujó una mancha alargada en el suelo.

-  Sí vino a matarme, debe estar también preparado para morir.

-  Por favor, Kaito. No lo hagas, no quiero sentir como mi cuerpo absorbe su energía como paso con los otros tres. Es desagradable…por favor.

Kaito pudo haber movido a la chica a un lado, pudo simplemente rodearla y atravesarle la cabeza a aquel hombre con la espada, sin embargo, enfundó el arma y desactivó el sharingan.  Con una fría mirada siguió la carrera del aterrado hombre por el bosque hasta que desapareció de la vista y dejó de escucharlo.

-  Gracias…

Nitzune relajó el cuerpo. Sentía ganas de vomitar después de experimentar como su cuerpo se alimentaba de las vidas que recién se habían perdido.

-  Escucha, si no quieres matar no te obligaré a hacerlo; respetare tus métodos, pero no me obligues a mí a ir en contra de lo que he aprendido por diez años. -  Kaito señaló el camino por el cual el enemigo había escapado-   Esa será tu oportunidad de demostrarme que aquí afuera el mundo es diferente, pero, estoy seguro que fue un error, gente como ellos no tienen la misma piedad que tú en el pecho. Son el enemigo y como tal van a actuar.

 Nitzune no tuvo energías para contestar, un pesado velo cubrió sus ojos. Kaito la atrapó justo antes de que cayera al suelo. Teniéndola en brazos, golpeó suavemente su mejilla sin obtener respuesta.

-  Eso fue interesante, maldito cachorro.

La voz de Kurai se escuchó detrás de él. Kaito cargó a la menor con un brazo, haciendo que esta apoyara la cabeza en su hombro. Con la mano libre extendió las garras amenazando a la demonio.

-  No iba a permitir que mi pequeña Nitzune tocara esos asquerosos cadáveres para darles sepultura.

Kaito miró a Kurai molesto. Definitivamente sentía ganas de atacarla, pero eso sería ir en contra de lo que Thai le había recomendado.

-  Debo admitir que hiciste un buen trabajo hoy, con algo de suerte, gracias a esta escena mi querida portadora desarrollara un carácter más fuerte. Será delicioso sentir como su alma se vuelve un poco mejor. Buen trabajo cachorro…

Kurai se volvió humo negro y pesado que se arrastró por el suelo y se fusionó con el cuerpo de la pequeña. Kaito emitió un pequeño gruñido, la felina le molestaba mucho, en cuanto tuviera oportunidad…

Sin darle siguiera una última mirada a los cadáveres. El pelinegro caminó hacia el campamento con Nitzune en brazos, no parecía que ella fuese a despertar pronto. Tenerla así, y no al hombro como acostumbraba, le hizo percatarse de lo realmente pequeño y frágil que le parecía el cuerpo de la menor; observó largamente el rostro dormido de ella, sus facciones eran dulces e inocentes. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, Kaito sentía la necesidad de proteger aquella tranquila y pura expresión de la menor.

 

 

La noche había caído para cuando Nitzune recobró la conciencia. Todos estaban cenando pacíficamente, incluso Nanashi había vuelto. La pequeña se acercó a la fogata. El refugio de piedra ya no estaba y el cielo despejado dejaba ver la bóveda celeste brillando espléndidamente. Nitzune respiró profundo y se sentó junto a Yuruki.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

Preguntó la pelirroja extendiéndole un tazón con el estofado de conejo que componía la cena. Nitzune intentó rechazarlo, pero Yuruki insistió hasta que la menor se rindió y comenzó a comer.

-  Un poco mejor, creo. Lamento lo que pasó en la tarde.

-  De eso nada. Nos preocupamos más cuando Kaito volvió contigo en brazos. Nos contó lo que ocurrió ¿Estas segura de que eso fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer?

-  No lo sé. Ya no lo sé.

Nitzune mantenía la cabeza baja y la espalda arqueada. Molesta, Yuruki le dio un buen golpe en la espalda que la hizo sentarse derecha.

-  Lo hecho, hecho esta. Levanta la cabeza y disfruta tu cena, no es por nada, pero es el mejor plato que he cocinado en mi vida.

Nitzune se sobó la zona más cercana a la del golpe, asintió y continúo comiendo tratando de animarse con cada bocado. De verdad estaba delicioso.

 

Escondida en su saco de dormir y sin poder conciliar el sueño, Nitzune cavilaba sobre lo sucedido en el día. Se tensó cuando sintió a alguien meterse en su saco de dormir. Miró y vio como Kaito se acomodaba impúdicamente junto a ella. Estuvo tentada a regresarlo a su saco de dormir con una patada, pero la voz de Kaito la detuvo.

-  Deja de hacer esto. La noche es para dormir, si quieres pensar, leer o trabajar, hazlo a la luz del sol.

En seguida, Kaito la apretujó contra él. Nitzune, agobiada, no hallaba que hacer, sentía la cara arder. A los pocos minutos y con el ritmo del corazón de Kaito, que podía escuchar claramente por la quietud de la noche y la cercanía, se quedó profundamente dormida, como no lo había estado en días. Nanashi y Yuruki miraron con un sólo ojo abierto lo sucedido, sonrieron y también se quedaron dormidos. Thai se acercó a los dos jóvenes que compartían lecho y los rodeó con la tupida cola echándose a un lado de ellos. La única que quedó despierta fue Kurai, quien sobre la última rama de un enorme árbol sonreía sádicamente, intuyendo los sucesos del siguiente día.


	33. El baile en la cuerda floja

 

Nitzune bajó la mirada hacia lo que sostenía entre sus manos: la cabeza cercenada que la miraba con ojos vacíos y pálidos escurría gran cantidad de sangre oscura y espesa que manchaba sus pies. La giró un poco apreciando el desgarrado cuello que antes la había unido con un cuerpo. Con un infinito cuidado posó la cabeza en el suelo, las sombras que reptaban alrededor de ella se apartaron dejando el grotesco espectáculo como punto focal entre tanta oscuridad.

 

Nitzune reía mientras escuchaba a Yuruki hablar. La mañana se había desarrollado con un increíble buen humor; aunque ella había amanecido entre los brazos de Kaito trató de no hacer un gran escándalo por eso, simplemente se levantó, fue al rio a lavarse y comenzó a preparar el desayuno; no logró mirar a la cara al pelinegro por un buen tiempo, pero al menos no lo golpeo. Thai habló con ella durante algunos momentos después de desayunar, Nitzune no hacía más que sonreír bobamente y asentir, prestándole toda su atención al lobo, mientras tanto, Kurai, al otro lado del campamento, mascullaba entre dientes maldiciones al escuchar el cariño con el que la menor le hablaba al can.

 

La oscuridad se esparcía a su alrededor en un espacio que ella no habría podido controlar en otros momentos, pero ahí, justo en ese momento no sentía que se estuviera saliendo de control. Veía a los enemigos como simples siluetas que desaparecían entre la oscuridad, siendo arrastrados lentamente, muy lentamente hacia ella, ya fuera por un tobillo, por el brazo, por medio de cualquier parte que los brazos negros pudieran agarrar. Algunos perdían las uñas al aferrarse a la tierra, otros gritaban hasta que la oscuridad les tapaba la boca y el ruido proveniente de sus gargantas desaparecía abruptamente. Lo más peculiar era que la escena no le parecía caótica, muy por el contrario, sabía perfectamente qué movimiento hacia cada extremidad de la oscuridad que parecía desprenderse de su cuerpo; su cabello provocaba la interesante ilusión de que en un punto un poco difícil de apreciar se convertía en sombras y se alargaba y alargaba por el suelo. Un ojo apareció junto a ella, alguno de los enemigos se las había arreglado para apartar la oscuridad de su rostro; Nitzune lo miró con las pupilas brillando en un inmaculado color cobre. Se inclinó hasta estar muy cerca del montículo negro que de seguro era el resto del cuerpo; el ojo expresó pavor absoluto mientras Nitzune lo cubría de nuevo con la oscuridad, no importaba, el hombre en su ataúd negro vería aún aquellos orbes brillantes mirándolo con algo que iba mucho más allá del odio.

 

Acostada, con el cuerpo extendido mitad al sol, mitad a la sombra de un árbol, la pequeña pelinegra disfrutaba de la más espectacular mañana que había tenido en mucho tiempo, se prometió mejorar sus hábitos de sueño si eso significaba sentir aquel bienestar y buena energía recorrerla; miró a su lado y vio, unos metros más allá, a Kaito; el joven estaba recostado sobre Thai mientras moldeaba meticulosamente un trozo de metal negro como el carbón en sus manos. Sin notarlo clavó su mirada de tal manera que Kaito la sintió encima y se giró para verla; mantuvieron el contacto visual firmemente hasta que Nitzune se dio por vencida y apartó la mirada un tanto abochornada. Kaito sonrió de medio lado mientras extendía ante él una esfera perfecta. Nitzune se sentó mirando asombrada el producto. Sonrió, después de un par de sellos y algunos segundos de concentración entre sus manos apareció una hermosa estrella de varias puntas. Kaito aceptó el reto y la esfera le dio paso a una preciosa flor de loto negra. La estrella fue a derretirse a un lado mientras un pequeño árbol bonsái helado surgía casi de la nada, sus ramas parecían mecerse con la brisa e incluso podía verse una que otra flor de hielo entre sus hojas casi transparentes. Thai se acomodó para ver mejor el concurso que se había formado sorpresivamente. Confiaba en la habilidad de Kaito para moldear el metal, aprendida y pulida durante varios años, pero aceptaba que la pequeña también era buena. Una réplica exacta del lobo hizo su aparición, Thai sonrió al verse a sí mismo en una escala diminuta y negra, con una pose que demostraba el poder y la gracia de un lobo salvaje puesto que parecía aullarle a la luna. Nitzune se secó el sudor de la frente y puso manos a la obra: un robusto y poderoso tigre en medio de un salto se mostró, tenía las garras extendidas y cada raya de su pelaje se distinguía a pesar de estar completamente hecho de hielo, la pequeña sonrió satisfecha al confirmar que la expresión de cazador de su figura era perfecta. Thai dio su visto bueno. Sin querer darle el tiempo al mayor para generar otra figura, Nitzune fue por la victoria. Gastó más tiempo y chakra, pero al final una detallada e imponente fortaleza helada apareció: cada ventana, cada puerta, cada ladrillo se distinguía perfectamente, incluso las puertas de entrada podían abrirse y cerrarse; diminutos arqueros custodiaban las torres y preciosos caballos descansaban dentro. La pelinegra miró a Kaito desafiándolo. Thai alabó el trabajo de la menor con dulces palabras y de repente una ligera tonada se escuchó. Kaito sostenía entre sus manos una espléndida ocarina plateada y negra, a su largo y ancho las figuras de lobos se apreciaban junto con un sinnúmero de detalles que sólo podían conseguirse por la mano de un talentoso artesano y mucho tiempo. Nitzune abrió la boca sorprendida, la hermosura del instrumento era superaba con creces por la habilidad de Kaito para tocarlo; nunca había escuchado una tonada como esa y no podía creer que era el pelinegro, con los labios sutilmente pegados a la ocarina, quien estuviera ejecutando tan hermosa melodía. Thai colocó una de sus grandes patas sobre la cabeza de Kaito nombrándolo ganador. Nitzune se peinó hacia atrás el cabello con los dedos y aceptó la derrota, disfrutando entonces de la hermosa mañana y la espectacular música de Kaito.

 

Kurai sintió, extasiada, como el alma de Nitzune bailaba suavemente sobre la delgada línea que dividía la bondad y la maldad humana. Aunque la noche junto al pelinegro y las palabras de sus compañeros la habían hecho orillarse al lado blanco, por decirlo de alguna manera, la demonio sabía que haría falta poca cosa para que la menor se precipitara hacia el otro extremo, rápidamente y por voluntad propia. Lo único que la sorprendió fue que ese detonante fuera la pelirroja y no el dolor en carne propia; una portadora llena de sorpresas como nunca había tenido una.

 

-  _¿Cómo estás? mi pequeña Nitzune ¿Disfrutas de esto?_

-  No. No lo hago.

-  _Ya veo. Entonces ¿Qué sientes?_

-  Ira. Frustración. Culpa… ¿Acaso he perdido el control?

-  _No. No ha pasado tal cosa ¿Quieres más poder?_

Nitzune miró a su alrededor, una hecatombe de la que ella era autora ocurría frente a ella. Pero no podía ni quería evitarlo. El día había sido perfecto; la buena comida, la compañía de sus compañeros, descubrir lo maravilloso que es el mundo a su alrededor por medio de un simple concurso; y luego, sin que ella entendiera porque, todo se había desmoronado. Los atacaron. Muchos enemigos aparecieron de repente destrozando el campamento: la tienda, la fogata donde se cocinaba el almuerzo, su pequeño e improvisado laboratorio. El grupo de ninjas se defendió espléndidamente, Yuruki y Kaito pelearon como mejor sabían hacerlo; pero, Nitzune intentó de nuevo preservar la mayor cantidad de vidas que pudiese, incluso metiéndose en el camino de Kaito, él intentó hacerla entrar en razón, aquellos eran enviados por el mismo grupo que el día anterior había mandado a los asesinos, eso quería decir que el hombre que quedó con vida les había dado su ubicación. Se enfrascaron en una seria discusión mientras enemigos llovían sobre ellos. Nanashi también peleaba, pero al otro lado de la turba de hombres armados, imposibilitado para ayudar, y Yuruki, quien trataba de llamar la atención de la pareja de idiotas que no habían encontrado mejor momento para discutir, fue rápidamente arrinconada. Muy tarde fue cuando Nitzune le prestó atención, la vio elevarse en el aire, sosteniendo con las manos una lanza que le atravesaba el vientre, una bocanada de sangre se disparó de su boca mientras forcejeaba para no ser completamente empalada. La menor corrió a su lado a la par que empezaba a acercarse hacia el otro lado de la línea. El dueño del arma, el atacante que había atravesado a Yuruki se giró para enfrentar a la joven que corría gritando. Nitzune vio su rostro y su alma se lanzó de un salto hacia la parte negra. El día anterior, la menor le había salvado la vida a ese hombre y ahora él estaba a punto de quitársela a su amiga.  El hombre la miró con una sonrisa burlesca, mofándose de su cara de incredulidad, lanzó a Yuruki contra el suelo y antes de sacar la lanza del cuerpo de esta, la giró bruscamente, arrancándole un grito de dolor a la pelirroja.

-  La bondadosa señorita, supongo que debo agradecerle lo de ayer. Yo…

Las palabras se trasformaron en un gorgoteo incomprensible. En un parpadeo, Nitzune se había acercado al hombre y de un zarpazo le había destrozado la garganta; los hombres a su alrededor se lanzaron contra la menor, pero terminaron como brochetas al ser empalados por púas de hielo que brotaron del suelo. Nitzune se acercó a la pelirroja sin mirar siquiera los cuerpos, rasgó con fuerza una de las mangas de su blusa y la colocó sobre la herida sangrante en el vientre de Yuruki.

-  Nitzune…

-  No hables. Sostén esto fuerte contra la herida, no debes perder más sangre.

-  Nitzune…

\- ¡No hables, te lo ruego! … Esto disminuirá el dolor y evitara que entres en shock, - Yuruki sintió como un líquido le bajaba por la garganta, era agridulce- le pediré a Kaito que te lleve a la aldea, ahí Tsunade-sama… Estarás bien.

-  Déjame aquí…

\- ¡No lo digas! ¡Me niego! ¡No voy a perder aquí a mi mejor amiga! ¡ASÍ QUE CIERRA LA BOCA Y VIVE!

La pelirroja, al borde de la inconciencia podía ver, con dolor, la mirada llena de desesperación de la pequeña; dio un vistazo hacia lo que ocurría detrás de Nitzune: aquellos que se atrevían a poner un pie dentro de la oscuridad que la menor había esparcido, se veían atrapados irremediablemente en una trampa de apéndices negros que los cubrían, y a juzgar por los gritos, rompían más de hueso en el camino. La pelinegra se levantó y con una mirada ubicó a Kaito; el arco apareció en su mano.

Kaito se abría camino entre los enemigos. Nitzune había dejado de gritarle estupideces para salir corriendo en dirección a la pelirroja y ahora él sabía por qué, por el rabillo de ojo había visto el cuerpo de Yuruki elevarse y luego la mancha roja en el aire, después, todo ese terreno se había convertido en una extraña sopa de oscuridad y cuerpos. Enfundó la espada acortando el camino entre él y las chicas, pero los enemigos no dejaban de aparecer, se preguntaba si es que habían mandado a toda una aldea de bandidos. Vio a los lejos como Nanashi peleaba por su cuenta con un grupo igual de numeroso. De nuevo se lanzaron contra él, pero antes de que pudiera desenfundar la espada, una gran cantidad de flechas pasaron rozándole el cuerpo, sintió incluso el frio hielo de una acariciarle la mejilla. Las saetas fueron a clavarse sin vacilación en la cabeza de los enemigos. Al girarse vio a la menor sosteniendo elegantemente el arco entre sus manos. Kaito sintió un estremecimiento de pies a cabeza, la expresión del rostro de Nitzune y sus movimientos dejaban muy claro que la menor estaba peleando totalmente en serio. En un parpadeo estuvo junto a ella, la oscuridad no hizo ni el más mínimo movimiento para capturarlo, pareció incluso que le despejaron el camino. La presión era mucho mayor en el centro de aquel torbellino de sombras solidas; Kaito, quien a través de los años aprendió a clasificar a un enemigo meramente con las vibraciones del ambiente, se dio cuenta de que la Nitzune que tenía enfrente podía llegar a ser un desafío más que decente en una batalla.

-  Llévate a Yuruki de vuelta a la aldea. Haz que Tsunade-sama la cure.

-  No voy a abandonar esta batalla a la mitad.

Nitzune lo agarró de la camisa y lo obligó a inclinarse hasta quedar a la altura de ella, quedando casi arrodillado.

-  Yo no tengo la velocidad para llevarla antes de que muera, tu sí. Te lo pido. Yo me encargare del resto aquí.

De nuevo ese extraño estremecimiento, los ojos de la pequeña eran de un cobre intenso; muy por el contrario de sentir miedo, Kaito sintió emoción, quería ser él quien peleara contra Nitzune.

-  Si llegas a dejar que te lastimen, voy a comerme a Haru.

Kaito tomó a Yuruki del suelo, esta emitió un leve quejido, ya se encontraba medio dormida por la droga.

-  Ve rápido, pero trata de llevarla con cuidado.

Kaito asintió y desapareció dejando tras de sí un gran cráter y una nube de polvo y tierra que chocó contra la espalda de la pelinegra. Nitzune llenó los pulmones de aire y retuvo el aliento un momento, las sombras se contrajeron hacia ella rápidamente, como absorbidas por un agujero negro; a su paso, dejaban al descubierto cuerpos delgados y secos, desprovistos de cualquier pisca de vida y humedad. Lentamente dejó el aire salir, un vapor frio salió de su boca y la temperatura de lo que era hace poco el campamento bajó considerablemente. Todo movimiento se detuvo, los enemigos dejaron de moverse al sentir una presencia inexplicable respirarles en la nuca. El aliento frio de la muerte.

Nanashi vio la apariencia de Nitzune y sintió temor. La menor se encontraba apoyada a cuatro patas sobre el suelo, las orejas y la cola al aire, aunque su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción, sus ojos eran una historia diferente: uno con el brillo cobre de un fuego fatuo y el otro opaco como un arma vieja. Lo que impresionaba más era ver la oscuridad que antes se esparcía alrededor, ahora sobre sus brazos: desde las garras hasta más arriba del codo, la negra sustancia se espacia como tinta derramada sobre el pergamino.

-  _Oh ¿Estas pidiéndome ayuda?_

-  No. Te estoy dejando participar.

\- ¿ _Aunque la batalla sea tuya?_

-  Cualquier batalla es de las dos, este puede ser mi cuerpo, pero fuiste tú quien lo creó.

-  _Interesante, pero no tardemos más de cinco minutos. La unión de dos almas siempre da un producto que ninguna de las dos partes puede controlar._

-  Entendido.

Nanashi sintió la piel erizársele; aprovechó la confusión del enemigo para irse a un lugar seguro. Los enemigos que quedaron se lanzaron contra la menor. Nitzune dio un ligero vistazo a todos y al siguiente momento se introdujo en las sombras que aparecían en el suelo a su voluntad partiendo de sus garras. Lo último que verían aquellos hombres, sería el brillo de un ojo cobre y unas garras negras.

 

Tsunade lo sintió cuando ya era demasiado tarde, para cuando levantó la cabeza de los papeles que estaba firmando, Kaito ya había entrado a la oficina rompiendo el ventanal que permitía la entrada de la luz tras ella. La hokage se levantó a punto de lanzarse contra el joven, sin embargo, al ver el charco de sangre que empezaba a formarse a los pies de Kaito, desistió. Todo el edificio se puso en marcha. En menos de veinte minutos Yuruki ya estaba sobre una camilla del hospital, un grupo de médicos trataba de contener la hemorragia y cerrar la herida; la rubia estaba a la cabeza del grupo, puso las manos sobre el vientre de Yuruki llevándose una triste sorpresa. Kaito estaba recostado en un muro de la sala, no hubo quien pudiera hacerlo salir de ahí y, con toda sinceridad, no había quien tuviera el coraje suficiente para hablarle con la expresión de su rostro, muchos lo confundieron con enojo, pero no era así, era impaciencia.

-  Te resbalaste al caminar y no con la sangre de Yuruki. ¿Tus pies estarán bien?

Tsunade habló sin apartar la vista del cuerpo de la pelirroja. Kaito bajó la mirada y se encontró con el pequeño charco de sangre debajo de él, tenía los pies en carne viva, y podía verse en varios puntos el musculo y la piel en jirones.

-  Las malditas sandalias se deshicieron a los pocos kilómetros. Los trabajos delicados no son lo mío, me tarde más de lo que esperaba.

Más de un médico se quedó anonadado al ver como con un halo de luz y un chispazo eléctrico los pies del joven se curaron.

-  La vida de Yuruki ya no corre peligro, Kaito tu…

Tsunade no había acabado la frase y el pelinegro ya había desaparecido. Se sintió un estremecimiento en el hospital en el momento en que él emprendió el camino de regreso. La rubia suspiró y continúo con su labor, ya se preocuparía más tarde por la pequeña pelinegra… más tarde.

 

Para cuando Kaito regresó, ya no había ninguna pelea. Se encontró a Nanashi mirando lúgubremente el antiguo campamento, ahora convertido en un cementerio lleno de montículos de tierra.

-  Debiste verlo, fue simplemente… aterrador.

Kaito buscó a la menor con la mirada, la halló cubriendo el último cuerpo con tierra, tenía las manos despellejadas y había perdido una que otra uña, además de estar cubierta de sangre y tierra hasta la cabeza.

-  Al menos una tumba. Todos merecemos una tumba sin importar qué ¿No es así?

Nitzune había hablado con un tono tan neutral que el pelinegro sintió que estaba hablando con otra persona. Cuando Nitzune levantó la mirada hacia él, dos orbes negros, casi sin brillo, le miraron.

\- ¿Estas bien?

-  No. Creo que no lo estoy.

Nitzune se sacudió la tierra de las manos y dejó una roca como lapida de la tumba.

-  Yuruki ¿Ella está bien?

-  La rubia dijo que su vida ya no corría peligro.

La menor dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Kaito intentó poner una mano en el hombro de Nitzune, pero antes de tocarla, ella rechazó su contacto con un manotazo.

-  No. No me toques…Yo… creo que necesito estar sola un momento.

La pelinegra dio media vuelta y caminó lentamente. En ese momento Kaito recordó como había sido la noche de aquel lejano día cuando le quitó por primera vez la vida a otro ser humano. Por un momento sintió de nuevo la sangre del hombre-bestia bañarle la cara. Se deshizo del desagradable recuerdo rápidamente. Una parte de él esperaba que Nitzune pudiera recuperarse rápido. Al menos Kaito había tenido a Thai para evitar que su mente colapsara, pero Nitzune ¿A quién tenía con ella?  Y en todo caso ¿Dónde había estado Thai durante la batalla?

Nitzune se lavaba con vehemencia, tenía suciedad en cada sitio del cuerpo y lo más seguro era que aquellas ropas, tiradas a un lado del rio, sirvieran solo para trapos que quemar.  

-  Me da un poco de vergüenza si te mantienes ahí en silencio mirándome.

Nitzune habló mientras se fregaba con fuerza los brazos; sentada como estaba en el rio, con el agua hasta los hombros y descubriendo parches de piel debajo de la suciedad apenas si podía subir la voz lo suficiente, pero sabía que Thai podría escucharla.

-  Quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien.

Nitzune se miró los brazos, las heridas comenzaban a curarse y las uñas perdidas en sus dedos empezaban, muy lenta y dolorosamente, a crecer. Hundió la cabeza en el agua en un vago intento por limpiar su cabello; al salir respiró ruidosamente.

-  En un sentido muy físico estoy bien, perfectamente. Esperaba que te fueras con Kaito ¿Por qué te quedaste a ver la pelea?  

-  Al igual que mi pequeño, estaba preocupado por ti, así que me quedé si se daba el caso de que necesitases mi ayuda. Aunque al final no la requeriste en ningún momento.

Nitzune volteó para mirar al lobo. Aun se sentía sucia pero ya no podía ver más tierra sobre ella, sin embargo, sentiría el olor a sangre durante varios días. Salió del rio cubriéndose por puro recato y se sentó un poco alejada de Thai al borde del rio. Ni siquiera podía mirar en dirección a sus ropas, mucho menos pensar en ponérselas de nuevo.

-  Yo no quería hacerlo.

-  Lo sé.

-  Pero Kurai tampoco me obligó. Todo el tiempo fui consciente de lo que hacía, entonces ¿En qué me convierte eso? 

-  En humano. No creo que hayas perdido nada ahí atrás. Escucha, en la primera batalla en caldera de Kaito, cuando era apenas un niño, pasé horas y horas tratando de que volviera en sí en aquella celda, se había ido a un lugar dentro de él que yo no podía alcanzar, pensé que se perdería para siempre, sin embargo, sin previo aviso, volvió. Nunca supe que fue lo que pasó con exactitud en su mente, pero desde esa noche se hizo increíblemente fuerte, no físicamente, eso vino con los años; algo en él se construyó de tal manera que protegió durante todo ese tiempo lo poco que lo mantenía vivo.

-  Pero yo no soy igual que Kaito, tal vez…en cuanto vuelva a aldea y vea a los demás, en el momento en que vuelva a ver a Yuruki, creo que voy a romperme.

-  No. No harás. Estoy seguro que tú también podrás reponerte de esto.  Yo te vi, en ningún momento disfrutaste de la matanza, también sufrías. No puedo decirte que de ahora en adelante jamás tendrás que matar a nadie de nuevo, este mundo no funciona de esa manera, pero puedo asegurarte que no te volverás como uno de ellos. Tú también eres fuerte.

Thai vio como Nitzune se aferraba a si misma con desesperación. A continuación, hizo lo que diez años atrás habría querido poder hacer con Kaito. Se enroscó alrededor de la menor cubriéndola con la cola, evitando que incluso la luz de atardecer la tocara.

-  Todo estará bien pequeña. Todo estará bien.

 

Kaito vio asombrado desde las sombras el abrazo paternal de Thai. No lo podía creer, hasta donde sabía, Thai sólo había hecho algo así con él, obviamente antes de llegar a caldera. Se recostó en un árbol cercano; él también había ido allí para asegurarse que Nitzune no cometería alguna tontería. No se sabía que podía llegar a hacer una persona después de pasar por aquello y realmente sentía alivio al ver que la pequeña lograría superarlo, incluso, podría ser que esa experiencia le ayudase. Miró las ropas que había rescatado de lo que quedaba de la tienda y se preguntó cuánto tendría que esperar para que Nitzune volviera a vestirse.

 

 

Yuruki tardó tres días en despertar y otros tres en estar lista para recibir visitas. Al séptimo día, la primera persona que cruzó la puerta fue Kaito. Se miraron incomodos e inmediatamente el pelinegro sacó una mano por la puerta y arrastró adentro a la menor de un brazo, obligándola a enfrentarse a la pelirroja. Nitzune mantenía los ojos cerrados. No se atrevía a verla; sentía mucho miedo y ni siquiera sabía por qué.

-  Nitzune…

Yuruki la llamó con la voz un poco quebrada. Kaito le dio un suave golpe en el hombro a la menor y salió de la habitación. La pelinegra aún no se atrevía a abrir los ojos ¿Y si Yuruki la odiaba en ese momento?

-  Lo siento…fue mi culpa… yo…

\- ¿Ah? ¿Acaso eres idiota? ¿Qué quieres decir con que fue tu culpa?

El tonó natural de la pelirroja la sorprendió tanto que la menor abrió los ojos, encontrándose con una Yuruki que la miraba burlonamente.

-  Si yo no hubiera detenido a Kaito…si ese hombre no hubiera vivido…entonces… entonces…

-  Son cosas que pasan. Si sigues diciendo esa sarta de estupideces, en cuanto pueda levantarme de esta cama voy a golpearte con todas mis fuerzas.

Nitzune se limpió los encharcados ojos y se sentó a los pies de la cama.

-  Tú hueles diferente ahora.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Qué eres? ¿Alguna especie de animal?

Nitzune miró seriamente a Yuruki. Esta detuvo la risa burlona que se había obligado a exhibir. Respiró profundamente y se cubrió los ojos con la mano izquierda.

-  Tsunade me lo dijo hace poco. Perdí al bebe. Lo sé. Lo siento.

\- ¡¿Por qué eres tú la que pide perdón?! ¡Fui yo la que...!

\- ¡Déjalo así! Por favor…ya no quiero pensar más en eso. De todas maneras, me había decidido por tomarme esa cosa cuando volviéramos a la aldea. Pero supongo que era mi destino perderlo de otra manera. Por eso, lo siento; todo tu trabajo al final no sirvió de nada.

-  Eso ya no importa…

Ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio mirando por la ventana. Un hermoso cielo azul se extendía sobre Konoha.

\-  Voy a quedarme un tiempo más en el hospital. -  declaró Yuruki.

-  Te obligaría a hacerlo si quisieras lo contrario.

-  Por eso. Vas a tener que hablar con Kaito tú. Si esperamos a que yo saga de aquí él ya se habrá enterado por otros medios y media aldea volará a la nada.

Nitzune se rascó la nuca, de reojo pudo ver las cicatrices en sus muñecas, no sabía si sería capaz de hablar de Itachi sin que su voz temblase.

-  Pensaré en cómo hacerlo.

\- ¡Oh cierto! Una cosa más. Tsunade dijo que tuve algo de suerte, si algún día quiero tener por voluntad un hijo o hija, parece que no habrá problema.

-  Eso es genial.

Yuruki pateó a la menor por debajo de las sabanas.

\- ¿Crees que podrás cuidar de que Kaito no haga alguna locura?

-  Eso espero.

\- Por cierto. Supongo que mi futon estará aún extendido en el cuarto, así que él puede usarlo, aunque… si sigue queriendo dormir contigo supongo que da igual.

En ese momento Nitzune cayó en cuenta: tendría que vivir sola con Kaito durante algún tiempo. Sin saber porque se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

-  Nitzune, vas a estar bien ¿Verdad? No es que me importe, pero no vayan a molestar a los vecinos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Yuruki dejó escapar una risilla.

\- Eres muy pequeña para dejarte atrapar por su _peligrosidad_. No quiero quejas cuando vuelva.

Nitzune frunció el ceño, muy confundida. Tardó tres segundos en comprender lo que quería decir la mayor y cuando lo hizo sintió la cara arder.

\- ¡Yuruki!

 

Nanashi, fuera del cuarto, se alegró de escuchar las risas de Yuruki y los gritos enojados de Nitzune. Era seguro que el grupo podría volver pronto a aquellos días de paz y convivencia. Tocó la puerta antes de entrar con la canasta de frutas, en la cual escondía algunos dulces.


	34. Convivencia II

 

Cuando Nitzune salió del hospital se encontró con Kaito esperándola fuera de este. Recostado como estaba contra el muro del edificio no notaba la pequeña muchedumbre de mujeres que se había detenido a mirarlo. Respiró profundamente después de peinarse hacia atrás el cabello con los dedos.

-  Llamas mucho la atención.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

Kaito no entendía a qué se refería la menor. Nitzune le quitó importancia al comentario con un gesto.

\- Vamos a casa. He pasado poco tiempo ahí, Haru debe odiarme por abandonarlo y mis libros no se van a leer solos.

El pelinegro rio por lo bajo y habló.

-  Gran tragedia.

Caminaron uno al lado del otro hasta pasar cerca del tumulto de jovencitas, las cuales sintieron la necesidad de apartarse en cuando Nitzune hizo contacto visual con ellas.

-  No me hagas considerar mandarte a dormir al balcón.

-  Quiero verte obligándome.

Era un poco difícil diferenciar entre el tono de amenaza y el de broma en Kaito, pero Nitzune empezaba entender sus maneras. Se permitió reír un tanto incomoda, la imagen de ella obligando a Kaito a hacer algo que no quisiese le parecía ridícula. Guardaron silencio hasta llegar a la casa; cuando Nitzune abrió la puerta, una bola de pelos blanca la esperaba acostada sobre lo que era, antes de salir de la casa en la mañana, una perfecta y organizada pila de papeles. Haru maulló alegre de ver a su dueña y se acercó a ella dejando tras de sí el desastre de hojas en medio de la sala.

-  Mi…trabajo de estos días… - Haru ronroneó entre sus piernas, la pelinegra lo levantó suspirando con resignación - ¿Esta es tu manera de vengarte por dejarte solo tanto tiempo?

El blanco gato maulló como si respondiera afirmativamente. Nitzune sonrió y le acarició el lomo con dulzura.

-  Puedo comérmelo…si quieres.

La menor miro de reojo a Kaito, apuntándolo con el índice.

-  No vas a tocarle ni un bigote a mi bebé.

Haru saltó de los brazos de Nitzune y se escabulló hacia la habitación. Entonces, la menor puso manos a la obra y comenzó a apilar y ordenar de nuevo los papeles. Un par de manos extras aparecieron. Kaito les daba un ligero vistazo a las hojas antes de dárselas a ella, no entendía nada de lo que allí estaba escrito ¿O dibujado?

-  Gracias.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto?

\- Información acerca de la secta que adoraba a Kurai. Es lo poco que Nanashi pudo decirme y lo muy poco que la misma Kurai se dignó a compartir conmigo.  

Kaito pasó la vista por las hojas una vez más: palabras garabateadas, símbolos de apariencia extraña y un dibujo que parecía el plano de un edificio. Nada de eso le interesaba a Kaito y no le importaba que Nitzune lo investigara. En cuanto las hojas estuvieron organizadas y colocadas en un lugar más seguro, Nitzune habló.

-  Comamos algo ¿Tienes hambre?

-  Siempre tengo hambre.

Nitzune rodó los ojos sonriendo, no hacía falta ni preguntarlo. Mientras la comida transcurría tranquilamente Nitzune se percató de un detalle interesante, Kaito parecía guardar cierta distancia de ella. Recapituló los anteriores días minuciosamente; él aún se metía en su lecho, pero, en bien ella abría los ojos él se levantaba; los primeros días, Nitzune pensó que era porque Kaito comenzaba a entender que ese comportamiento no era del todo normal, pero ahora, cuando Kaito movía hacia un lado la mano si ella acercaba sus palillos hacia el plato más cercano, se dio cuenta de que el mayor evitaba el contacto físico. Ese comportamiento la intrigó, pero sabía que no obtendría nada si le preguntaba directamente que pasaba, Kaito parecía más relajado, pero no lo suficiente como para echar abajo sus barricadas.

-  No he visto a Thai desde ayer ¿Dónde está?

-  Hoy es luna llena, la primera desde que pudo adoptar su forma original, tiene cosas que hacer.

-  Oh. Ya veo.

Nitzune vio un camino cerrado por esa línea de conversación. Tenía que llevarlo por otro camino.

-  Pensé que nunca se separaban.

-  Si vamos los dos ¿Quién se quedará aquí para cuidar que no hagas alguna tontería?

Un pequeño _clic_ sonó en la cabeza de Nitzune. Ahí estaba de nuevo esa idea de Kaito de que ella no podía cuidarse sola. Levantó ligeramente la mirada un tanto malhumorada.

-  No necesito una niñera. Me he cuidado sola por más de un año, puedo seguir haciéndolo perfectamente.

Kaito miró sin disimulo las cicatrices en las muñecas de Nitzune, pocas veces se veían a causa de las mangas largas que mantenía la menor, pero él no era idiota, las recordaba de la vez que las vio cuando era… débil. Nitzune notó la mirada y con un rápido movimiento se cubrió las manos con la tela. Eso le recordaba que tenía que hablar de algo importante con Kaito.  Abrió la boca, pero el mayor se le adelantó.

\- ¿Dónde está la gata sarnosa esa?

-  Quien sabe. Salió por la mañana y no me dijo nada.

Otro silencio se clavó entre ambos. ¿Cómo tocar el tema? Antes de que ella pensara en alguna estrategia, él se levantó, sus platos estaban vacíos en tiempo récord y los llevaba a la cocina.

\- ¡Oh no! ¡Eso no! ¡Ayer rompiste tres vasos!

-  Esta maldita cocina es muy pequeña y los vasos muy frágiles.

Nitzune fue tras de él antes de que rompiera más vajilla. Kaito tenía razón, la cocina era muy pequeña y tal vez él era un poco grande en general para ella. Cuando la pequeña quiso entrar recibió un golpe en la frente proveniente del codo de Kaito.

\- ¿Por qué siempre en la frente?

Se quejó Nitzune sosteniéndose la zona del golpe, se estaba cansando de recibir codazos de las personas. Cuando subió la mirada se encontró con el rostro de Kaito atravesado por un pánico disimulado. Fue ahí cuando entendió.

-  Oye, estoy bien ¿Ves? No fue nada. Estas cosas siempre me pasan. ¡Eh!

Nitzune se quejó cuando el pelinegro la levantó y la sentó sobre la superficie plana de la cocina. Con torpeza, Kaito revisó la frente de Nitzune.

\- ¿Ves lo que te digo? Si no estoy cerca… Eres una tonta y te lastimas con mucha facilidad.

Nitzune tomó con suavidad la mano derecha de Kaito entre las suyas, las cuales quedaban muy pequeñas en comparación, y la llevó a su rostro, justo sobre el ojo izquierdo.

-  Sé que mido menos de metro sesenta, pero no soy una niña. Estoy bien; este ojo se curó horas después de nuestro encuentro y está en perfectas condiciones, Así que, por favor, deja de comportarte con tanta precaución a mí alrededor. Lo que pasó ese día fue un completo accidente.

Nitzune se dejó hacer mientras Kaito pasaba sutilmente el pulgar por la piel que rodeaba el ojo, cerciorándose de que no hubiera ninguna marca, él acercó su rostro al ajeno para una inspección más rigurosa.  Nitzune se alteró un poco, Kaito estaba innecesariamente cerca, pero tenía que resistir, si lo que le preocupaba al mayor era lastimarla de nuevo, tenía que demostrarle que no había ningún problema.

Kaito ya se había convencido que de aquella horrible herida sólo quedaba el recuerdo, pero ver a la menor ponerse roja y retorcerse por el contacto le entretenía. Le parecía increíble como esos ojos que en la batalla mostraron ferocidad y le hicieron emocionarse, ahora lo miraban con pánico y vergüenza. Dudaba un poco si el problema de Nitzune era debilidad o simplemente la imagen que daba a simple vista no era la de alguien fuerte.

Kaito la miró fijamente, tenía los dedos de la mano delicadamente sobre la mejilla de la menor. Nitzune apenas si podía mantenerle la mirada con el poco de valentía que había reunido.

-  Nitzune…

\- ¿Sí?

-  Aun tengo hambre…

Al siguiente momento, Kaito terminó con una manzana en la boca, Nitzune la había tomado del frutero al lado de ella y con rabia se la había metido entre los labios. De un salto estuvo de pie y seguidamente se encerró en la habitación. El pelinegro le dio una mordida a la fruta preguntándose porque la menor había reaccionado de repente así.

 

La pelinegra se dejó caer sobre su futon mientras esperaba que la sangre abandonara sus mejillas. Haru se acercó a ella y le lamió la mano. Nitzune lo tomó con cuidado y lo colocó sobre su pecho para mirarle los azules ojos felinos.

-  Haru… ¿Qué voy a hacer? creo que me gusta ese grandísimo idiota.  

Se llevó entonces un brazo hacia el rostro, cubriéndose los ojos. Haru se acomodó sobre ella y se durmió sobre su torso usando los pechos de la menor como almohada; Nitzune terminó durmiendo también, arrullada por el suave ronroneo de Haru, el calor que emanaba y el repiqueo de la lluvia, que recién comenzaba, sobre el techo.

 

Kaito entró a la habitación cuando se preocupó por el repentino silencio, había tenido tiempo de saquear la cocina y Nitzune no se había asomado. Al entrar, la encontró dormida con el gato blanco encima. El balcón estaba un poco abierto así que algunas gotas de lluvia se colaban en la habitación; él cerró por completo la puerta de vidrio y se quedó mirando unos momentos la lluvia caer del cielo. Un relámpago atravesó las nubes y segundos después escuchó un lejano trueno. Sonrió inconscientemente al pensar en Thai. Corrió las cortinas apenas un poco, haciendo que el cuarto quedara en una agradable penumbra ambientada por los golpes de las gotas de lluvia y el viento sobre la casa. Se arrojó sin cuidado alguno sobre el futon al lado de Nitzune. Tal vez no podría dormir, pero le agradaba escuchar la lluvia. Respiró profundo dándose cuenta de que estaba de muy buen humor. Tal como estaban las cosas le agradaba, intentó tomar la espada y dejarla junto a él como lo hacía por costumbre, pero, se sorprendió cuando no la encontró atada a su cinto ¿Desde hacía cuanto no estaba armado?  ¿Cuándo había bajado la guardia hasta ese punto? Giró el rostro y entendió a que se debía. Estar a solas con Nitzune lo distraía de sus preocupaciones, olvidaba por poco tiempo que podría ser atacado en cualquier momento; estaba acostumbrado a esa sensación de peligro constante, así que encontrarse de repente en un ambiente tan pacífico y agradable le aturdía.  Cerró los ojos dispuesto a tomar una pequeña siesta. En el momento en que los abrió se encontró con Haru durmiendo sobre su pecho. Estuvo a punto de arrojarlo bruscamente, pero se contuvo: no quería escuchar a Nitzune regañarlo por lastimar a su “bebé”; sin embargo ¿Qué demonios hacia el gato sobre él y no sobre su dueña? La explicación era sencilla: Nitzune estaba teniendo pesadillas y por el aura que estaba despidiendo, el gato prefirió alejarse. 

Se deshizo del gato sobre él y se acercó a la menor. Lagrimas caían de sus ojos entre sueños, además, murmuraba cosas. Kaito tuvo que acercarse a la boca de Nitzune para escuchar; estaba soñando con la batalla de hacía ya unos días. Ya sabía él que la menor estaba actuando demasiado normal después de haber pasado por algo así. Le dio a la pequeña un par de golpecitos en la mejilla para despertarla. Nitzune abrió los ojos y en medio del letargo que le sigue al despertar extendió los brazos hacia el pelinegro junto con una suplicante voz que se quebraba por el llanto.

-  Kaito…

El rostro de Nitzune estaba marcado por el dolor y la tristeza. Kaito se quedó maravillado al ver otra expresión de la menor que no conocía, incluso en medio de las penumbras encontró el cuerpo de la pequeña y lo aferró contra sí mismo en un protector abrazo. Nitzune sollozó un par de veces antes de quedar de nuevo dormida, esta vez, tranquilamente.

 

A Yuruki le pareció escuchar un golpe a lo lejos, miró por la ventana como la lluvia caía torrencialmente sobre Konoha, había tomado una pequeña siesta, interrumpida por el pinchazo que le causo la cicatriz en su vientre. El hospital estaba en completo silencio, apenas interrumpido por los pasos de alguna persona por el pasillo. La pelirroja volvió la vista al techo de su habitación. La noche anterior había tenido, la que era hasta ese momento, la visión más exacta y clara de un futuro muy cercano y como si eso no fuera poco, muy temprano en la mañana había recibido la sorpresiva visita de Kurai.

 

_La felina se había presentado poco después de que el sol saliera por el horizonte. Yuruki ya encontraba despierta, pero, de igual manera la sorpresiva figura negra al lado de su cama le dio un buen susto._

_-  Pareces estar bien, humana._

_Yuruki trató de calmar su pulso mientras intentaba comprender qué demonios hacia Kurai junto a ella._

_\- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué viniste hasta aquí?_

_\- He venido a mostrarte mi agradecimiento, me has servido en dos ocasiones muy diferentes; primero para deshacerme del cachorro y ahora dándole a mi portadora una razón para avanzar en su camino._

_\- El que Nitzune haya ido en contra de sus principios asesinando a tantas personas no me parece un avance en lo absoluto._

_Las sombras que componían a Kurai reptaron por el piso, Yuruki tensionó el cuerpo inconscientemente, la habitación se había puesto fría de repente y en ese momento sentía un terrible miedo metérsele por entre los huesos._

_-  Depende de cómo se vea, como sea - una hilera de dientes aparecieron entre las sombras formando una sonrisa - No hago esto a menudo, pero como me has servido tan bien, puedo ofrecerte algo que quieras por esta ocasión._

_\- ¿Cuál es la trampa? ¿Qué quieres a cambio?_

_-  Ya he obtenido lo que quería, soy justa, aunque no lo creas, considero que mereces un premio por tu colaboración._

_La joven de ojos violetas miró a la demonio con desconfianza._

_-  Me parece muy bueno como para que sea verdad, no gracias._

_\- Oh mocosa, piénsalo dos veces, no volveré a ofrecerte tan buen trato. ¿No estas preocupada en este momento por lo que viste anoche?_

_\- ¿Qué sabes tú de eso?_

_-  Es demasiado fácil meterse en tu cabeza cuando estas dormida, no debes subestimarme._

_Yuruki bufó molesta. Kurai colocó una de sus sombras sobre el regazo de la pelirroja, esta sintió el peso de la extremidad negra y fría sobre sus piernas._

_-  Puedo mostrarte un camino para obtener poder. Piénsalo ¿No quieres evitar lo que viste? sería un futuro bastante oscuro para todos en esta aldea si eso llega a suceder._

_\- Lo que le pasé a esta aldea no es de mi incumbencia, además, no es como si el futuro pudiera cambiarse sólo con intentarlo._

_Kurai rio suavemente._

_\- ¿Estas segura? Muy en el fondo quieres proteger la vida que llevas aquí, y para eso es necesario que esta aldea permanezca en calma ¿No crees que si ese tal Danzo se hace con el poder aquí las cosas cambiaran?_

_Yuruki tragó saliva, enfrentarse a alguien a quien no podías esconderle nada era frustrante ¿Cómo lo lograba Nitzune todo el tiempo?_

_-  No pasará nada, Sasuke… se supone que Sasuke se encargará de él._

_Esta vez Kurai soltó una sonora risa que retumbó en el cuerpo de la pelirroja._

_\- Eso sería correcto. Si y sólo si ese humano estuviera donde se_ supone _que debe estar ¿No? Lo has pensado, no me mientas, las cosas son diferentes a como se_ supone _debían ser, tú conoces muchas cosas de este mundo y no es sólo porque tengas la habilidad de ver escenas de tiempos venideros._

 _-  Basta ya ¿Dime qué demonios quieres? Si vas a decirlo, dilo. No me importa, nadie va a creerte a_ ti _que vengo de un mundo diferente a este._

_\- Quien sabe, hay todo tipo de humanos y no humanos aquí. Ya viste lo que sucederá y sabes que si no se hace algo al respecto las cosas van a ponerse terribles por aquí. A mí no me interesa, pero, sería una molestia que quiero ahorrarle a mi Nitzune._

_Yuruki lanzó una de las almohadas al cumulo de oscuridad, el objeto atravesó las sombras y fue a dar contra la pared._

_-  Yo nunca quise venir aquí. Fue un accidente._

_-  Pocas cosas suceden por accidente. En fin, vuelvo a ofrecértelo, puedo mostrarte un camino para obtener más poder si lo deseas -   Kurai guardo silencio y luego dejó salir una risilla - A menos que desees algo más mundano, un chico, por ejemplo, ese tal Sasuke… ¿Tal vez sientes algo por él?_

_Yuruki trató de golpear la extremidad sobre sus piernas, pero esta se retiró rápidamente._

_\- ¿Qué camino quieres mostrarme? ¿Qué tengo que hacer?_

_La joven escuchó la risa de la felina, instantes después, Kurai salió por la ventana._

_-  Te lo mostraré cuando ese cuerpo tuyo se recupere…_

 

Toda la conversación vino a su mente como una película con la velocidad aumentada. Yuruki tomó uno de los dulces que Nanashi le había traído escondidos entre la fruta y se lo llevó a la boca. Dejar que Danzo obtuviera el puesto de hokage era malo, muy malo, pero ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Se suponía que Sasuke lo mataría, al igual que se suponía que Sasuke no estuviera en Konoha. Se suponía que muchas cosas pasarían, y no pasaron, o pasaron en el momento en que no debían ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a ese mundo? Deseo nunca haber llegado a ese mundo con tanta vehemencia como cuando estuvo atada a aquellos equipos y artilugios con los que habían experimentado en ella. Cuando escapó de casa huyendo de la paliza que de seguro le daría su padre no esperaba meterse en aquel bosque y terminar, el cielo sabía cómo y por qué, en el mundo ninja. Maldijo todo por un momento, su suerte, su vida, al futuro, todo. Pero ahora estaba convencida que deseaba mantener su vida en Konoha, no tenía nada por lo cual regresar a su vieja existencia y, por todos los dioses, no dejaría que nadie más la usara como un juguete. Con una resolución repentina se llevó otro dulce a la boca, si su pacifica vida dependía de que ella hiciera algo acerca del golpe de estado de Danzo, bueno, no iba a contradecir al destino. La puerta se abrió de repente y por ella entro el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha. Yuruki casi se atraganta con el dulce que tenía en la boca al verlo ahí.

-  Es extraño verte a ti y no a Nitzune en el hospital…

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-  Me enteré que hicieron alguna tontería y ahora estas aquí.

-  Eso no te importa, es más, no debería estar… espera. ¡Demonios! ¿Dónde está Itachi?

-  Él viajó conmigo. Volvimos hace poco ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Oh no! ¡Esto es malo!

Yuruki intentó levantarse, pero un agudo dolor la devolvió a la cama. Lo sentía por Nitzune, pero tenía que encargarse de eso sola.

 

Kaito tenía una zona roja en la mejilla, se suponía que Nitzune ya había superado el reflejo de golpearlo en bien lo veía al despertar. Estaban ambos sentados en medio de la sala mirándose.

-  Ya dije que lo sentía, me sorprendiste.

-  No vuelvo a ayudarte con tus pesadillas.

-  Lo siento, de verdad. Perdóname ¿Sí?

El pelinegro suspiró y miró hacia la ventana, estaba comiendo de nuevo mientras Nitzune le ponía en la cara un pañuelo frio.

-  Kaito…

\- ¿Qué?

-  Creo que es necesario que sepas una cosa sobre tu familia.

El mayor miró a Nitzune extrañado. En ese momento la menor se llenó de valor y comenzó a relatar la verdad tras la masacre del clan Uchiha. Si lo posponía más tiempo, las cosas podrían ponerse feas de repente. Kaito dejó a un lado el plato con carne a medida que Nitzune le contaba todo lo que hubo tras la masacre del clan.

-  No quiero decir que Itachi es inocente, pero, fue orillado a hacer eso ¿Entiendes?

-  Eso no me interesa - Kaito se levantó y alzó la voz - El clan Uchiha, la seguridad de la aldea, evitar un golpe de estado ¿Qué importa eso? ¡Es su culpa que Kouta esté muerto! ¡Si no hubiéramos tenido que irnos ese día mi hermano seguiría vivo y yo no tendría que haber estado diez malditos años en ese inmundo lugar luchando por mi vida!

Nitzune se levantó tratando de calmar al mayor.

\- ¡Espera un segundo! ¡Si ustedes no se hubieran ido ese día, ahora estarían muertos! ¡Ambos!

Kaito apretó los puños hasta que sintió la piel de las palmas cortarse, las orejas y la cola habían salido de pura rabia.

\- ¿Por qué me estas contando esto ahora? ¿Crees que porque ahora sé que el asesinato de mi clan fue una manera de impedir el colapso de este maldito pueblo algo cambiará?

-  Te lo digo porque mereces saber la verdad.

\- ¡¿Y de que me sirve saber la verdad ahora?! ¡¿Eso me devolverá a Kouta o la última década de mi vida?!

\- ¡No lo hará! Pero…pero…El problema es que Itachi está…

-  Esta aquí… ¡El bastardo está aquí en la aldea!

Kaito se separó de Nitzune con un brusco movimiento, al estar dormido y luego centrarse en escuchar a la menor no lo había notado, podía sentir a Itachi cerca, él reconocía esa energía, aunque hubieran pasado años. 

-  Espera, Kaito…

Fue muy tarde, en dos segundos Kaito había tomado su espada y había salido disparado por la ventana, Nitzune se quedó un momento frente a los escombros de vidrio y madera que habían quedado tras el mayor, salió detrás del joven sabiendo que jamás llegaría antes que él.

 

Para cuando Itachi lo sintió, fue muy tarde, una mano de Susano ‘o color gris claro lo tenía atrapado contra el muro de la casa.  No fue por falta de habilidad, simplemente el otro había sido demasiado rápido. Sorprendido, Itachi vio el rostro del enemigo, sintió el mundo colapsarse ante él al ver dos ojos mirándolo con odio, cada uno luciendo un sharingan que él nunca había visto.

 

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que es un Uchiha?

Sasuke se acercó a la cama donde estaba Yuruki para encararla.

\- Lo que oyes, él es un Uchiha, créeme, me consta; el problema es que si llega a encontrarse con tu hermano.

-  Va a intentar matarlo. Pero yo no me preocuparía.

\- No lo entiendes, es porque Kaito va a intentar matarlo que debes preocuparte, si ellos llegan a enfrentarse va a ser terrible. Kaito es muy fuerte.

-  No más que mi hermano.

\- ¿Eso crees? Yo no estoy muy segura.

Ambos jóvenes escucharon en ese momento un estruendo, muy a lo lejos, Sasuke miró a la pelirroja y después saltó por la ventana, adentrándose en la tormenta que se había desatado, literal y figurativamente.

 

Itachi había logrado zafarse del Susano ‘o de Kaito usando el propio. El joven con las orejas de lobo arremetió de nuevo contra él en medio de la fuerte lluvia. Itachi colocó su protección en medio de los dos, pero las costillas naranjas de su Susano ‘o cedieron al tercer espadazo del otro. No entendía que ocurría ¿Por qué otro Uchiha estaba ahí? ¿Quién era ese joven? Un puñetazo fue a acabar en su cara. Itachi salió volando varios metros hacia atrás, al incorporarse el joven volvía a la carga, esta vez con la espada apuntándole. Un eco con tono cristalino se escuchó en medio de la lluvia, la espada de Kaito se había estrellado contra un escudo de hielo totalmente transparente que apareció casi de la nada. La espada de Kaito se quedó atrapada en la gruesa capa de hielo.

\- ¡Kaito! ¡Basta!

Nitzune estaba al otro lado del escudo, extendiendo los brazos frente a Itachi, si antes estaba sorprendido, en ese momento lo estaba aún más.

\- ¿Por qué demonios lo proteges? ¡Es su culpa!

\- ¡Tal vez sea así! ¡Pero nada va a cambiar si lo matas!

\- ¡Aléjate de él!

\- ¡No!

Kaito intentó desesperadamente sacar su espada del hielo, al no conseguirlo descargó en el escudo un potente chidori que lo destrozó, convirtiéndolo en poco menos que escombros de hielo que cayeron al suelo confundiéndose con los charcos de agua que se formaron por la torrencial lluvia.  Nitzune se cubrió el rostro, pero no se movió ni un milimetro. Kaito tomó su espada y la enfundó, sentía una increíble ira, quería matar a Itachi, quería que Nitzune no se acercara a él y quería tener a thai junto a él en ese momento.

-  Escúchame muy bien, te dejaré vivir, solamente porque ella así lo quiere.

Nitzune dejó escapar un largo suspiro de alivio al ver al mayor alejarse del lugar, pero, antes de que Kaito se fuera, giró el rostro y le dedicó a la menor una mirada llena de rabia y decepción; Nitzune sintió el corazón comprimírsele, todo lo que había avanzado con Kaito se acababa de ir al desagüe.

Sasuke apareció muy tarde, Kaito caminó a su lado sin dedicarle ni una mirada; el azabache se acercó a Nitzune e Itachi buscando explicaciones, pero lo único que encontró fue a Nitzune terriblemente conmocionada y a Itachi con miles de preguntas.

-  Sasuke ¿Puedo pasar la noche en tu casa? Por favor. Te explicaré todo…


	35. Separación

 

La lluvia no amainaba y parecía que empeoraría durante la noche. Nitzune se quedó en la entrada de la casa esperando que el azabache volviera con una toalla para que ella se secase el cabello. Sentía un poco de frio y traía las ropas totalmente empapadas.

-  Lamento las molestias.                                 

Dijo la pelinegra cuando Sasuke colocó en sus manos la blanca toalla mullida.

-  Dame eso, lo pondré a secar.

Nitzune se desprendió de la blusa que goteaba agua y se la extendió al otro. Sintió que se quitaba un peso de encima, pero, ahora sentía más frio. Estornudó un par de veces después de que Sasuke se fuera con su prenda. Cuando su cabello dejó de escurrir gotas de lluvia se adentró en la casa. No era tan grande como la anterior, pero seguía siendo mucho más grande que el pequeño apartamento de ella. Nitzune se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que estaba en la nueva casa de Sasuke. En comparación, la anterior tenía, por mucho, más vida que esa. Se sentó junto a la ventana de la sala, había muy pocos muebles ya que el lugar tenía un estilo bastante oriental, pero, incluso teniendo en cuenta eso, la casa no parecía habitada; sin cuadros, ni fotografías, ni ningún tipo de decoración especial. Difícilmente se podía creer que dos personas vivían ahí. Tampoco podía imaginarse a Yuruki viviendo con ellos. Dejó la toalla húmeda sobre sus hombros. Los relámpagos continuaban cayendo del cielo sin descanso, sería una tormenta larga.

La menor sintió una presencia en la habitación, al girarse vio a Itachi. Ambos se miraron seriamente, de repente, la quietud se rompió cuando el pelinegro se sentó al otro extremo de la habitación. Nitzune volvió la vista a la ventana. No se sentía cohibida ni nada por el estilo, sorprendida, se dio cuenta de que la presencia del Uchiha mayor no la incomodaba ni le producía ninguna sensación de malestar, sonrió al darse cuenta que ya había superado ese capítulo de su pasado y podía volver a ver a Itachi como un viejo héroe de la aldea.

-  Supongo que fue una gran sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué?

Itachi no se esperaba que Nitzune le hablara tan tranquilamente.

-  Que de repente un Uchiha aparezca frente a ti. Supongo que no te lo esperabas.

\- No… no lo esperaba.

-  Yo tampoco, cuando lo supe casi no lo pude creer.

\- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-  Kaito.

Itachi trató de recordar si el nombre le decía algo, pero ningún rostro vino a su mente. Nitzune giró el rostro hacia él.

-  Sería bueno que no mostraras tu cara frente a él de nuevo.

-  Eso parece.

Sasuke entró en ese momento con vasos con té caliente. Se extrañó al encontrar a aquellos dos en medio de una conversación. Le entrego un té a Nitzune y otro a Itachi; luego, tomando el suyo, se sentó en medio de la habitación.

-  Muy bien. Ahora explícate ¿Exactamente quién es Kaito?

Nitzune le dio un sorbo al té y comenzó a hablar. Primero de cómo se había encontrado con _Wanko,_ como Kaito había aparecido frente a ella y también lo que hizo esos diez días que se separaron, después, relató algunas partes de la historia de Kaito en caldera, apenas si mencionó que Kaito tuvo un hermano, no se sentía con el derecho de hablar de algo así con ellos, relató lo ocurrido en el campamento y trató de explicarles un poco cómo era Kaito, al final, se dio cuenta de que no podía evitar hablar de él sin que se le notara emoción en la voz, pero ni Sasuke ni Itachi quisieron hacer un comentario acerca de eso.

-  Entonces ¿Debemos prepararnos para un nuevo ataque de su parte?

Sasuke parecía a punto de saltar a la batalla. Nitzune lo pensó por un momento.

-  No. No creo, si Kaito quisiera atacar de nuevo ya lo habría hecho. Creo que respetará lo que dijo.

\- ¿Eso de que lo dejará vivo porque tú lo quieres? ¿Acaso tienes algún control sobre él?

-  Bueno, no, no estoy segura. Ni siquiera sé porque dijo eso ni porque tomó esa decisión después de estar tan convencido de hacerlo, pero, estoy segura de que ya no lo intentará, aunque, sería bueno que Itachi no se dejara ver.

-  No es como si saliera de esta casa de todos modos…

Susurró Sasuke para sí mismo. Nitzune le dio el último sorbo al té. De repente el silencio de apoderó del lugar, nadie tenía nada más que decir al parecer.

\- ¿Y el hermano pequeño?

La voz de Itachi fue casi imperceptible.

-  Creo que está muerto.

Momentos después, Itachi salió de la habitación y se escuchó como una puerta se cerraba en el pasillo.

\- ¿Ustedes dos están bien?

Se aventuró a preguntar Nitzune. Sasuke dio un largo suspiro.

-  No lo sé. Nunca hablamos, si no fuera porque siento su chakra todo el tiempo en la casa, juraría que no está aquí. No era diferente cuando Yuruki vivía aquí.

-  Debe ser duro.

-  Ya me he acostumbrado.

Sasuke se levantó y tomó los vasos vacíos para lavarlos. Nitzune lo siguió por el pasillo hasta la cocina, como el resto de la casa, se veía prácticamente vacía.

-  La visité en el hospital. -  Nitzune sabía que Sasuke se refería a la pelirroja - Parece ser que ambas pasaron por varias cosas.

-  Es una manera de decirlo.

Ambos guardaron silencio durante algunos segundos.

-  Hay una habitación vacía al fondo, te daré un futon para que duermas esta noche.

-  Gracias, lo siento si soy una molestia.

-  Olvídalo.

Sasuke parecía dispuesto a irse.

-  Sasuke. -  El aludido volteó a verla - Eh, no, nada, no me prestes atención.

El azabache la miró curioso, se veía muy diferente a cuando la conoció; en sus facciones se habían marcado una seriedad peculiar e interesante.

-  Hará frio esta noche, te prestaré algo más abrigado con lo cual dormir.

Dicho eso, caminó por el pasillo para preparar la habitación que Nitzune usaría.

 

Ya entrada la noche, acurrucada cómodamente en su lecho, con ropa que, obviamente, le iba muy grande, Nitzune pudo recapitular lo ocurrido ese día. Las cosas tendían a salirse de control con una rapidez injusta en su vida. La lluvia chochaba estrepitosamente contra la ventana del cuarto, la tormenta estaba en su punto máximo afuera. Se tapó hasta la cabeza con las mantas; tenía frio, la habitación era demasiado grande para ella sola y se preguntaba cuanto tiempo estaría Kaito enojado con ella.

 

Thai miró el horizonte seriamente, no había pasado tanto tiempo como quería en aquel lugar, pero parecía que algo le había ocurrido a su pequeño. Se levantó y caminó con cuidado entre las diferentes flores que crecían allí, sin pisar ni un solo pétalo. Conocía cada centímetro del lugar, podía moverse incluso con los ojos cerrados. Al menos durante esos diez años el jardín había sobrevivido sin él, pero, tendría que poner un poco de esfuerzo en devolverlo a su esplendor habitual. Inclinó la cabeza frente a la lápida, despidiéndose por un tiempo corto, salió de la barrera que protegía aquel santuario y de un pequeño salto, desapareció por los cielos convertido en un relámpago que hizo las nubes estremecerse.

Aterrizó en lo que hace poco tiempo era un campo con enormes rocas que lo convertían en un laberinto natural, ahora, parecía ser el resultado de un bombardeo. La lluvia caía torrencialmente, pero incluso su clamor no lograba opacar los gruñidos furiosos del pelinegro.

-  Es una interesante manera de canalizar la ira, pequeño.

Kaito ni siquiera volteo a verlo, se desquitó con otra formación rocosa rompiéndola en pedazos hasta volverla pequeños escombros.

\- ¡No puedo creer que lo defendiera! ¡A él! ¡Entre todas las malditas personas en el mundo!

Descargó un puñetazo en siguiente objeto que vio. Los pedazos volaron por todas partes. Thai se sacudió el agua que empezaba a empaparlo sin conseguir nada en realidad.

-  Dime ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Tuviste alguna pelea con la pequeña?

Kaito recogió la espada que había dejado a un lado desde hacía un rato, cuando decidió romper todo con sus manos desnudas, la enfundó rápidamente y relató lo sucedido; al lobo le costó un poco separar la historia de las múltiples amenazas e insultos que salían de la boca de Kaito. Thai lo seguía con la mirada pacientemente; entre verlo romper una roca, maldecir a Itachi y caminar en círculos desesperados tratando de calmarse, logró encajar las piezas y entendió lo que ocurría en la cabeza del pelinegro.

\-  Estas enojado porque ella se puso del lado de él, según como lo viste.  

\- ¡Por supuesto que se puso de su lado! ¡Es su culpa! ¡Que Kouta muriera y que yo terminara en ese agujero! ¡Y ella va y lo defiende!

Thai se acercó a Kaito y puso una de las enormes patas delanteras sobre la cabeza del joven.

-  Sé que tienes buenos motivos para odiar a ese hombre, pero, debes entender que muchos más sucesos tuvieron que ver con que esas cosas pasaran. -  Thai trataba de hacer entrar en razón a Kaito, pero este se negaba a dar su brazo a torcer - Pequeño, creo que lo estás viendo del lado erróneo. Más que ponerse del lado de ese hombre, creo que Nitzune estaba evitando que las cosas empeoraran. Tanto tú como esos dos hermanos están en situaciones complicadas con la aldea, si causan problemas…

\- ¡No me importa!

-  Kaito…

\- ¡No! ¡Merece morir!

Thai emitió un gutural suspiro, el pelinegro era un hueso duro de roer. Kaito volvió a su destructivo ejercicio sin importarle que se estuviera desatando una terrible tormenta sobre él.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Te quedaras aquí destruyendo el paisaje?

Kaito se sacudió bruscamente el lodo que se quedó en sus manos. Ya quedaban pocas piedras que tuvieran un tamaño decente, a menos que quisiera empezar a destruir cada guijarro del suelo, tendría que buscar algo más en lo cual desahogarse. Dio un par de pasos sin dirección hacia derecha e izquierda con los hombros tensos y los dedos crispados. Decenas de metros más allá un acantilado de roca solida se erguía frente al campo. Kaito desenfundó la espada y dio un tajo al aire imprimiendo en el movimiento toda la energía que fue capaz de soltar en ese momento, una enorme corriente eléctrica fue a parar al muro solido: el acantilado se despedazó, opacando el ruido de la tormenta con el sonido del derrumbe de tierra y piedras.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor?

Preguntó Thai con un ligero tono sarcástico. Kaito dejó a un lado lo que quedaba de la espada después de ese ataque y se sentó sobre una piedra que había quedado impune después de toda esa masacre geológica.

-  Un poco… pero no lo suficiente.

\- ¿Qué es lo que en realidad te molesta? ¿Qué no pudiste matar a Itachi o que ella lo defendió?

Kaito guardó silencio sin saber que responder. Intentó levantar los puños de nuevo, pero desistió, en cambio se llevó las palmas a la frente y colocó los codos sobre las rodillas.

-  No lo sé. Pero no la quiero ver cerca de ese bastardo.

-  Pequeño, no me digas que…

\- ¡No! ¡No lo digas! Sabes que yo ya la tengo a _Ella._

\- ¿Acaso no lo has pensado? Nitzune es una buena chica y…

Kaito no quiso seguir teniendo esa conversación, se levantó y desapareció, tal vez buscando un nuevo lugar que modificar con violencia. Thai podría haberle dado alcance, pero prefirió dejarlo solo, el joven no iba a buscar pelea con algún contrincante como lo hubiera hecho meses antes, prefería desahogarse sin lastimar a nadie, eso ya era un avance muy grande. El lobo emitió un ligero gruñido, su pequeño podía ser un maestro en las peleas, pero cualquier cosa que estuviera fuera del campo de batalla le era incomprensible.

 

\- ¿Y tú desde cuando estás ahí?

-  _Oh, desde un buen rato, está tan enojado que ni siquiera notó mi presencia._

-  O tal vez lo hizo, pero prefirió ignorarte.

La ligera risa de Kurai, casi, hizo que se le erizara el lomo. La felina no estaba en su forma sólida, sólo era un cumulo de sombras que se aferraban a las rocas y se escondían entre las grietas.

-  _Como fuese. Tu cachorro sí que tiene un carácter fuerte._

-  No veo eso en que te molestaría lo suficiente como para venir hasta aquí a verlo.

-  _Tengo que estar pendiente de todos los aspectos que rodean a mi portadora. Por supuesto, que comience a desarrollar sentimientos románticos por ese…cachorro tuyo, me disgusta._

Thai trataba de imaginar que pasaba por la cabeza de la demonio, pero siempre era un misterio que se traía entre garras.

-  Si piensas en hacerle daño, voy a tener que pelear contigo, y créeme, no quieres eso.

-  _Por favor, no hace falta usar métodos tan violentos. No es mi estilo. Aunque no niego que me parecería terriblemente entretenido ver su reacción si se entera que en estos momentos mi Nitzune comparte techo con, como él lo llama, ese bastardo, y su joven y atractivo hermano menor._

-  No sabía que veías con esos ojos a los humanos.

Kurai dejó salir una risa burlesca.

-  _Jamás pensaría eso de un repugnante hombre humano, la que lo considera atractivo es mi mocosa. Como sea, también sería divertido si se entera que esas peculiares cicatrices en las muñecas de ella son por culpa directa de aquel Uchiha._

Thai abrió los ojos y apuntó el cuerpo hacia la oscuridad de donde provenía la suave y siniestra voz.

\- ¿Por qué me estas contando esto a mí?

\- _Porque sé que no le dirás nada, lo conoces mejor que yo e imagino que deseas para él una vida tranquila, si hace un desastre en esa aldea se acabara su posible futuro en paz._

Thai gruñó disgustado, tenía siglos de edad y era la primera vez que sentía que alguien tenía algún control sobre él, que no fuera su creador; trató de controlarse para no iniciar una pelea. No porque temiera de Kurai como rival, sino porque ya había notado que la relación entre ella y Nitzune era terriblemente estrecha, si algo le ocurría a la felina, Nitzune también lo pasaría mal.

\- ¿Te han dicho que tienes una personalidad retorcida y muy desagradable?

\- _Soy un demonio ¿Esperabas algo mejor? En todo caso, te aviso que no dañaré directamente a tu cachorro, pero créeme que no dejaré que mi Nitzune sienta algo más intenso por él. Te recomiendo considerar la posibilidad de marcharse los dos._

-  Déjame darte un consejo: por mucho que sientas que ella es tu cachorra, jamás lograras que te obedezca por completo, los chicos son dichosos en llevarle la contraria a quien los cuida.

-  _No me digas ¿Experiencia propia?_

-  Podría decirse.

-  _Que interesante…_

Con una última risilla que quedó haciendo eco en las orejas de Thai, Kurai se marchó de vuelta a la aldea, buscando pasar un tiempo descansando dentro de la menor. El lobo se quedó ahí en medio de la lluvia, cuando escuchó un enorme estallido a lo lejos, decidió que lo mejor sería vigilar un poco a Kaito, sólo por si acaso.

Muy en la madrugada Thai tuvo que agarrar a Kaito de las ropas para llevarlo de nuevo a la aldea. Consideraba que ya había destruido suficiente terreno por una noche, aunque el pelinegro se molestó no se resistió, pero si se sentía un poco avergonzado por ser tratado como un cachorro recién nacido.

-  Ya te dije que estoy calmado, puedes bajarme. Si alguien me ve así voy a tener que matarlo.

-  No te creo.

Era interesante escuchar como Thai se esforzaba por hablar bien sosteniendo a Kaito con los dientes.

-  Lo juro ¿sí? Bájame.

El lobo lo meditó unos momentos y decidió dejar en el suelo a Kaito. Este se sacudió las ropas haciendo como si aquello nunca hubiera pasado.

-  Me voy a la casa.

-  Tienes que arreglar las cosas con la pequeña.

Kaito no contestó ¿Cómo se supone que haría eso? Intentó caminar con dirección al hogar, pero Thai se le interpuso en el camino.

-  Si dejas las cosas así será malo.

-  Ya dije que no iba a matar a Itachi, solamente porque ella no quiere que lo haga ¿Qué más debo hacer? ¿Disculparme? No lo creo.

Thai lo retuvo nuevamente.

-  No creo que ella este esperando una disculpa. Pero si Nitzune considera que aun estás enojado, no creo que se aparezca por la casa en un buen tiempo.

-  Tiene que volver, es su casa. ¿Dónde se iba a quedar? ¿En casa de Sasuke?

 

Al llegar al pequeño apartamento, Kaito se dio cuenta de que Thai tenía razón: Nitzune no estaba ahí. La ventana seguía rota y la lluvia no había entrado sólo porque tuvieron la suerte de que el viento corrió en una dirección que empujó el agua lejos de ventana. Haru lo recibió maullando contento. Pero al ver el semblante de Kaito prefirió meterse en el cuarto y tomar una siesta, lo más alejado posible del pelinegro.

-  Tiene que volver.

Thai suspiró al ver de nuevo la terquedad del joven. Pasó la madrugada, amaneció y la mañana avanzó lentamente; Nitzune no aparecía por ningún lado.  Kaito daba vueltas por la sala mientras comenzaba a exasperarse. El lobo, con un tamaño reducido, se echó en medio de la habitación a esperar que Kaito entrara en razón.

-  Todo se arreglaría si fueras por ella.

-  Si pongo un pie cerca de esa casa, te juro que voy a acabar con todo lo que vea.

-  Sólo iras por ella a donde sea que esté.

Kaito gruñó exasperado.

-  Como si no lo supieras, puedo sentir su energía en la misma dirección que esos dos, pasó la noche en esa casa.

Pasó una hora y después otra. Cuando Kaito no resistió más se levantó y salió por la puerta hecho una furia. Thai sonrió, sabía que Kaito no haría ninguna tontería. Debía darle un punto a Kurai, verlo de esa manera llegaba a ser entretenido.


	36. Las palabras correctas.

 

Nitzune abrió los ojos sin querer despertarse aún, había tenido un sueño intranquilo la noche anterior. No sabía muy bien a qué hora volvió, pero Kurai estaba descansando dentro de ella cuando se levantó. Dejó a un lado el futon perfectamente doblado y salió del cuarto. En la sala se encontró a Sasuke leyendo un pergamino.

-  Buenos días.

El otro le respondió con un sonido leve.

-  Es casi medio día, pensé que no despertarías.

\-  Lo siento. Tampoco esperaba dormir tanto.

Nitzune se sentía un poco cohibida en aquella casa. Sasuke la vio de pie con una de sus pijamas y estuvo a punto de reírse puesto que las manos de las pequeña no podían verse por las largas mangas, y, ella había tenido que doblar el extremo de los pantalones para no arrastrar por el suelo el exceso de tela.

-  En la cocina hay un poco de comida, y aquí está tu ropa - Sasuke se levantó y le dio a Nitzune su blusa ya seca- puedes limpiarte si quieres, el baño está en la última puerta del pasillo.

-  Gracias. De verdad lo siento.

-  Deja de pedir perdón por todo, si yo fuese tú, tampoco querría poner un pie en la misma casa donde esté ese Kaito.

-  Él no es un mal chico, sólo tiene un temperamento fuerte.

Sasuke observó como Nitzune sonreía inconscientemente al hablar del pelinegro. Recordó una frase que tiempo atrás le había dicho a la joven de ojos morados: “ _Yuruki, de ser el caso, el único que sería capaz de enamorarla sería un Uchiha.”_ Él había dicho eso totalmente convencido, pero, quién iba a imaginarse que otro Uchiha aparecería de la nada. El azabache puso una mano sobre la cabeza de la menor, indicándole que lo mirará.

\- ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en defenderlo? Parece del tipo de persona que puede cuidarse por sí mismo.

-  Fui yo quien lo trajo, además, no lo sé, me he involucrado mucho con él, creo que en este momento no podría simplemente cortar lazos.

Sasuke se preguntó qué tan _involucrados_ estaban esos dos.

-  No es tu obligación estar al pendiente de sus acciones.

Nitzune apretó la blusa contra su pecho y asintió. Ella lo sabía, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo.

-  Da igual, siempre podrás venir aquí si la presión en demasiada, nada te ata a él en ese pequeño apartamento.

Nitzune sonrió agradecida.

\- Imagino que te comportaste de la misma manera cuando Yuruki necesitó donde vivir antes.

-  Ella no hubiera podido vivir bien en ese sucio lugar que Naruto tiene por cuarto. Yo solo obedecía órdenes - Sasuke no había apartado la mano de la cabeza de Nitzune y ésta aún tenía una sonrisa en los labios. -  tu…

Lo que sea que fuese a decir Sasuke, se quedó a mitad de camino; la puerta de la casa se abrió con gran estrepito. Antes de siquiera pensarlo, Kaito ya había irrumpido en la sala.

-  Vuelve a la casa.

\- ¿Eh?

Nitzune no entendía que hacía ahí Kaito, y por el amor al cielo ¿Acaso le estaba ordenando irse? Sasuke observó largamente al pelinegro. Acercó sutilmente a Nitzune hacia él, solo para ver la reacción del otro Uchiha. Kaito apretó los puños al verlo, aparte de ese mal disimulado movimiento, Nitzune estaba vistiendo ropa que, obviamente, era de alguno de ellos dos, además, por lo que podía distinguir por las curvas de la ropa, la pequeña no estaba usando nada debajo de aquella camisa de tela delgada. En un parpadeo estuvo frente a los dos jóvenes, arrebató a la menor del azabache y se metieron en la primera habitación que Kaito vio. Sasuke se quedó de pie en medio de la sala, esa había sido una reacción mucho más explosiva de lo que él esperaba. 

 

\- ¡Kaito! ¿Qué estas...? ¡Ah!

La puerta ni se había cerrado tras de ellos y Nitzune ya había sido despojada del pijama que la cubría. La menor dio gracias a que había conservado el pantaloncillo negro al dormir, pero las vendas que usualmente la cubrían no estaban. Avergonzada, con los brazos se cubrió los pechos mientras su cara enrojecía. Volteó a ver al pelinegro, enojada, pero este la miraba seriamente. Él se inclinó hasta rozar con su nariz el cuello de la menor.

-  Hueles a él, cuando volvamos a casa tendrás que darte un baño.

Nitzune sintió la cara arderle mientras él la olfateaba, y mucho más cuando la obligó a separar los brazos para ponerle la blusa que ella había soltado momentos antes. En menos de cinco segundos estuvo medianamente vestida, puesto que Nitzune forcejeaba un poco en un intento de que Kaito no viera su parcial desnudez. Cuando estuvo lista, Kaito la tomó y se la llevó al hombro. Salieron del cuarto y el pelinegro miró con desdén a Sasuke. Por un segundo se detuvo y contempló fijamente la puerta de un cuarto algo alejado, Sasuke y Nitzune sabían que esa era la habitación de Itachi; al contrario de lo que ellos esperaban, el pelinegro no se abalanzó contra ella, simplemente siguió su camino con Nitzune al hombro.

Sasuke los vio desaparecer por la puerta rápidamente, toda la escena no había tomado ni treinta segundos. Pero, ahora sabía a lo que se enfrentaba y no le agradaba del todo.

 

-  Creo…que voy a vomitar.

Nitzune se tapaba la boca, tenía el rostro casi verde. No podía creer que Kaito la hubiera zarandeado por media aldea para volver a casa.

-  Es tu culpa.

\- ¿¡Mi culpa!? -  Sintió un ligero mareo y volvió a bajar la voz - ¿Tienes una idea de lo duro que es ir con el vientre golpeando en tu hombro a cada salto? ¡Pensé que se me saldrían los órganos! 

La menor entró a la casa sosteniéndose de las paredes.

-  Nada de esto habría pasado si hubieras vuelto a la casa, como se supone debes hacer.

\- ¿Quién iba a volver después de los que paso ayer? ¡Sólo intenté hacer lo correcto y darte tu espacio! Además…no parecías muy contento conmigo.

-  Aun así, debías volver aquí y no quedarte con esos dos.

 Thai fingió seguir durmiendo cuando los escuchó entrar en medio de una discusión.

\- ¡Una jodida tormenta se estaba desatando! ¡Y aunque no fuera así, es mi decisión en donde paso la noche!

Kaito gruñó frustrado ¿En qué momento la culpa había recaído en él? Nitzune le daba la espalda con los brazos firmemente cruzados sobre el pecho. Thai le había dicho que bastaba con que él fuese por ella, bueno, lo había hecho, pero las cosas no parecían estar mejor.

\- ¡Tu…!

-  y para rematar el asunto… las viste.

\- ¿Qué cosas?

Kaito la obligó a girarse hacia él. Nitzune estaba totalmente roja desde el cuello a la cara; ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo. El pelinegro hizo memoria, claro, había visto algo rebotar frente a sus ojos mientras intentaba vestir de nuevo a la pequeña.

\- ¿Tus pechos? ¿Cuál es el problema? No es la primera vez que veo unos; no están mal, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

Thai quiso llevarse una pata a la frente. Lo siguiente que vio fue a Kaito debajo de una masa de sombras que lo empujaban por la sala hasta aplastarlo contra el muro de la cocina.

\- ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! -  gritó Kaito mientras trataba de zafarse de la oscuridad sobre él.

\- ¡Me voy!

\- ¡¿A dónde?! ¡Si vuelves a esa casa…!

\- ¡Me voy a visitar a Yuruki al hospital! ¡Idiota!

Acto seguido, Nitzune se encerró en el baño y solo salió de ahí cuando estuvo limpia, se metió al cuarto, se vistió y luego salió por la puerta dando fuertes pasos. Durante todo ese tiempo, Kaito seguía forcejeando con las insistentes sombras, sin que ninguno de sus gritos fuera tomado en cuenta; las sombras sólo desaparecieron cuando la menor ya se encontraba lo bastante lejos de la casa.

-  Pequeño…

La voz de Thai estaba cargada de reproche.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora también es mi culpa?

-  Sí, esta vez sí es tu culpa.

Kaito se cruzó de brazos furioso, ¿Qué demonios había hecho mal esta vez?

 

-  Así que eso paso… en un sólo día.

Yuruki no se reía a sus anchas sólo porque eso le causaría dolor en la herida.

\-  Creó que se está volviendo loco.

Nitzune estaba sentada a los pies de cama, con las piernas cruzadas y los codos sobre las rodillas. Yuruki sonrió de medio lado acomodando la cabeza en las almohadas que le permitían sentarse derecha.

-  De hecho, puede que estuviera celoso.

-  Yo voto por la idea de la locura.

-  Vamos, no es una idea tan descabellada. De todas maneras, él te gusta ¿No es así?

 - ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre tal cosa?!  ¡Es estúpido pensar algo así! ¡Es…! -  Nitzune guardó silencio y su cara se volvió roja- ¿Se nota tanto?

-  Por supuesto. Al menos yo lo noto; Aunque, no creo que Kaito sea del tipo de persona que lee el ambiente y agarra las indirectas.

La menor se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Yuruki la pateó por debajo de las sabanas para llamar su atención de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? No parece que le desagrades, se la pasa pegado a tus faldas todo el tiempo y mira que ser indulgente con Itachi al final, tu opinión le importa.

-  Es diferente, creo que sólo lo hace por un sentido del deber.

Yuruki arqueó una ceja. La pequeña continuó hablando después de dejar escapar un largo suspiro.

\- Se siente en deuda conmigo por ayudarlo antes. Por traerlo, curarlo, esconderlo y protegerlo cuando era _Wanko_ ; por eso…sólo es agradecimiento.

-  Tal vez era eso al principio, pero ahora podría ser diferente.

-  No quiero pensar eso, de todas maneras, no son tiempos para pensar en cosas románticas; la guerra nos respira en el cuello y el ambiente no es apto.

\- ¿Y eso qué?

-  Y está el otro asunto…

Nitzune dejó caer el cuerpo a un lado, su tamaño le permitía caber a lo ancho de la cama si se colocaba en posición fetal. Yuruki la miró con paciencia.

\- ¿Qué otro asunto?

\-  Una _Ella._

\- ¿Ah?

\- Kurai me lo contó; aunque no puede acceder a la mente de Kaito porque Thai se lo impide, ha notado que cuando duerme hay un continuo pensamiento muy fuerte hacia una _Ella._ -  la pelinegra volvió a estirarse sobre la cama, dejando que sus piernas cayeran por el borde - ¿Entiendes ahora? Creo que él ya tiene a alguien.

-  Podría ser el recuerdo de su madre.

-  O alguna mujer de caldera.

\- ¡Argh! Estoy aquí, convaleciente, con el estómago horadado por una lanza, tratando de ayudarte con tus problemas de joven enamorada y tú te echas al lado negativo del asunto. Me molesta.

Yuruki volvió a patear a Nitzune, esta vez con suficiente fuerza como para arrebatarle un quejido.

-  Lo siento, lo siento. Es sólo que…prefiero no hacerme ideas falsas. Ya tenemos suficiente estrés encima como para agregar incomodidades entre nosotros. Él acaba de regresar al mundo real, por decirlo de alguna manera, agobiarlo con sentimientos románticos…

-  Es justo lo que él necesita ¿No? Ya estuvo una década inmerso en las batallas y la sangre, no le vendría nada mal un poco de cariño; ya sabes, arrumacos y besitos.

Yuruki temió que la cabeza de la menor estallase de repente. Definitivamente ese tipo de temas no eran el fuerte de Nitzune.

\- ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? Me siento mal.

-  Debe ser porque toda la sangre de tu cuerpo está por encima de tu cuello.

 

 

Nanashi se dirigía hacia la casa de Nitzune, cargando una bolsa con comestibles; a mitad de camino sintió aquel escalofrió conocido desde hacía ya mucho tiempo cruzándole la espalda. Dio la vuelta y caminó con dirección al bosque cercano a Konoha, hacia días que Kurai no hablaba con él.

 

Nitzune se levantó de la cama para arreglar las flores junto a la ventana del cuarto de Yuruki. Las había traído la enfermera temprano en la mañana junto a un cuenco con fruta.

-  Entonces ¿Qué piensas hacer con respecto a esa visión?

La pelirroja ya le había contado todo lo que vio la noche anterior. A la menor también se le hizo un nudo en el estómago con sólo pesar que Danzo planeaba un golpe de estado para hacerse con el puesto de Hokage.

-  Bueno, todavía no lo sé.

-  Podríamos, ya sabes, avisarle a Tsunade-sama.

-  No creo que eso funcione.

Nitzune pensaba lo mismo, pero ¿Qué más hacer? iba a decir algo, pero la puerta se abrió y por ella entró Sasuke.

\- ¿Sasuke?

Yuruki se veía tan confundida como la menor. El azabache al ver a la pelinegra ahí intentó marcharse de nuevo, pero ella habló rápidamente.

\- Tengo que irme. Sasuke, hazle un poco de compañía a Yuruki ¿Sí? Te lo encargo ¡Gracias!

Dicho eso salió por la puerta empujando a su paso al joven dentro de la habitación. Cerró la puerta tras de sí; Eso había sido extraño, pero por alguna razón sintió que debía dejarlos solos. _Sasuke visitándola… me pregunto qué querrá_. con pasos decididos, fue hasta su laboratorio, aún era temprano pero no quería poner un pie en la casa. 

Kaito observó como la nueva ventana era puesta en su lugar; Nitzune se había ido hacia horas, por lo que a él le dio tiempo de saquear la cocina, salir a la calle, comer en un restaurante y pagarle a alguien para que arreglara el agujero en la pared. Thai, en algún momento, regresó a aquel jardín, diciendo que volvería en exactamente tres días, y dándole explicitas indicaciones de que no causara más problemas.

-  _Como si yo diera grandes problemas…._

-  Ya quedo listo.

El hombre que instaló la ventana lo miró sonriente. Kaito saco entonces de su bolsillo la paga, una bola de oro del tamaño de una naranja. El hombre la recibió con el rostro iluminado, desde que las remodelaciones de la aldea habían concluido, el trabajo era poco, pero con aquella paga tendría dinero suficiente para vivir muy bien por un tiempo.

Cuando el hombre se fue. Kaito decidió echarse en el suelo a esperar que la menor volviera. Sin darse cuenta terminó por volver a su preciado ejercicio de manipular metal en sus manos; cosa que lo distrajo un buen tiempo, para cuando quitó la mirada de sus manos, ya había anochecido.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró la pelinegra. Se miraron el uno al otro por un momento hasta que ella apartó la mirada avergonzada.

-  La ventana…

-  sería molesto si la lluvia entra.

-  Gracias.

-  No fue nada.

Nitzune se dirigió a la cocina en busca de algo que comer; grande fue su sorpresa al sólo encontrar una manzana en el recipiente de la fruta y una lata de comida para gatos, al menos Haru tendría una cena decente. Le sirvió la comida al minino con un suspiro, podría cenar en Ichiraku, hacía mucho tiempo que no iba al pequeño restaurante.

Casi le da un infarto cuando al voltearse, Kaito estaba de pie frente a ella.

-  Pensé que tendría que volver a traerte.

-  Yuruki recibió otra visita así que fui a trabajar en mi laboratorio.

Nitzune trató de salir de la cocina, pero el mayor le obstruía intencionalmente el camino. 

\- Kaito, por lo visto tu tuviste mucha hambre durante el día, así que me gustaría salir y comer algo, muévete.

El pelinegro la tomó del brazo y la acorraló contra el mueble de la cocina.

\- ¿Por qué buscas tan desesperadamente alejarte de mí? ¿Qué te hizo enojar tanto? ¡Demonios! A veces no logró entenderte. Antes no tenías ningún problema con que estuviera todo el tiempo junto a ti.

Nitzune ni siquiera podía contestar, se estaba ahogando entre el nerviosismo y el olor de Kaito, por primera vez notaba que había algo seductor en ese aroma.

-  Es sólo…sólo… necesito algo de espacio, yo…

\- ¿Acaso soy una molestia aquí?

-  No, no… no es eso…es…

Kaito prácticamente estaba sobre ella, con cada brazo a un lado, impidiéndole el escape.

\- ¿Entonces qué es? Desde que volvimos a esta aldea te has estado comportando diferente y eso me molesta.

Sin poder resistirlo más, Nitzune se hundió en un charco de oscuridad, la cual se arrastró fuera de la cocina. La menor volvió a emerger de ahí cuando se sintió segura y fuera del alcance del mayor.

\-  Están pasando muchas cosas ¿Sí? Por ahora, quiero esperar que Yuruki salga del hospital y poder volver a como éramos antes…creo…

Kaito no pareció convencido con esa respuesta. ¿En que estaba pensado Nitzune y porque le costaba tanto decírselo a él? Ella ya sabía mucho sobre su vida, pero con cada cosa que pasaba, Kaito se daba cuenta que sabía muy poco de ella.  Gruñó molesto ¿Por qué no podía expresarse bien?

-  Tu… ¿Quieres salir a comer algo?

La invitación lo tomó por sorpresa. Él siempre quería comer algo, dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones lentamente, suponía que tendría que esperar otro momento para hacerla hablar.

 

Pasaron lentamente los días, Nitzune repartía su tiempo entre visitar a Yuruki en el hospital y pasar tiempo con Kaito; sin Thai alrededor, le preocupaba que el mayor hiciera algún destrozo. Detuvo algunas peleas callejeras y tuvo que disculparse un par de veces en nombre del pelinegro, pero más allá de eso, Kaito se comportó relativamente bien.

En una tarde soleada, mientras ellos dos volvían de una sesión de entrenamiento que dejó a Nitzune completamente exhausta y al mayor fresco como una lechuga; se detuvieron en una tienda para comprar algunos comestibles. Nitzune metía en las bolsas lo necesario y sacaba la innecesaria cantidad de carne que Kaito quería llevar. El vendedor los miraba divertido, pensando que era una extraña pareja, puesto que la pequeña joven parecía manejar muy bien a un chico tan intimidante.

Un par de niños, hermanos obviamente por cómo se trataban, ingresaron a la tienda para hacer sus propias compras; el mayor tendría aproximadamente unos nueve años y llevaba a su pequeño hermanito, de no más de cinco, de la mano. Kaito se los quedó mirando mientras Nitzune seguía con las compras; por un momento notó como el pequeño miraba con anhelo la vitrina repleta de dulces, el niño mayor también lo notó y miró preocupado que sólo le quedaban un par de monedas en el bolsillo, ni siquiera lo suficiente para un pequeño dulce. En ese momento Kaito tomó una bolsa y comenzó a llenarla con todos los dulces y otros alimentos que encontró en los recipientes y estantes. Los niños lo miraban con cierta envidia, pensando que aquello era para aquel muchacho que lucía tan grande y fuerte. Nitzune miraba la escena de reojo, todo ese dulce no podía ser para Kaito, él no era un gran amante de los dulces. La bolsa terminó repleta con pastelillos, caramelos y golosinas suficientes para dejar felices a un buen número de infantes; con algunas pepitas de oro que mantenía en el bolsillo, Kaito pagó toda la mercancía, el vendedor parecía un poco reacio a aceptar el metal, pero al final cedió, cuando se dio cuenta de que era oro real.

\- Tengan.

Kaito les ofreció la bolsa a los pequeños. Los niños se miraron confundidos, ese joven se veía muy serio y daba algo de miedo, el más pequeño se ocultó tras su hermano, sin dejar de ver la bolsa.  El pelinegro se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de los niños, ofreció de nuevo la bolsa y esta vez, sonrió ampliamente. A Nitzune el corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho ¿Kaito era capaz de sonreír tan radiantemente? El niño mayor dudó por un momento, pero, tomó finalmente la bolsa inclinándose para agradecerle al pelinegro; cuando el más pequeño vio el contenido del paquete, se echó sobre Kaito abrazándolo por el cuello.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Onii-san!

Kaito se quedó por dos segundos estupefacto, después, abrazó al pequeño con vehemencia; Nitzune apartó la mirada, podía ver que los ojos del mayor mostraban algo de tristeza y nostalgia. El niño mayor volvió a dar las gracias y ambos chicos se retiraron con grandes sonrisas en el rostro. Kaito los vio alejarse ya completamente calmado. Nitzune y él pagaron sus compras y volvieron a la casa juntos. En el camino, la menor comenzó a hablar.

\-  Debiste querer mucho a tu hermano.

-  Sí, aun lo hago.

\- Podríamos buscarlo, ya sabes, no me molestaría mucho buscar alguna pista de su paradero.

Nitzune abrió la puerta del departamento, no entendía porque Kaito no había hecho algo así antes.

-  No hace falta, sé que Kouta está muerto.

La menor dejó las bolsas al lado de la cocina. Se sentía un poco mal por tocar el tema.

\- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? Tal vez este en algún lado.

Kaito miró el suelo y luego sus manos largamente.

\- Estoy seguro que es así, porque fui yo quien le quito la vida.


	37. Kouta, el hermano perdido

 

Nunca habrá nadie que pueda contar la historia de Uchiha Kouta; en el momento en que fue vendido como mercancía barata, en el momento en que fue separado de su hermano mayor, en el momento en que salió de la carreta; Uchiha Kouta desapareció de la historia. La aldea lo consideró un número más de la masacre. Sin padres vivos que preguntaran por él, con su cuidadora muerta en las puertas de la casa que lo vio crecer y con su hermano preso en lo más cercano al inferno en la tierra, Kouta fue abandonado por el destino.

Despertó atado, en el fondo de otra carreta, confundido y tan adolorido que sus infantes ojos no dejaban de llorar. Escuchaba voces lejanas, no alcazaba a comprender que decían, sus oídos retumbaban y sólo escuchaba claramente su propia respiración agitada. La salvación divina fue un cristal roto, perdido desde quien sabe cuánto tiempo en el suelo de la carreta; con muchos esfuerzos rompió las ataduras de sus manos, después, las de sus piernas y pies. Sin importar que fuera un pequeño niño, su mente, todo su cuerpo le gritaba que tenía que escapar, que no podía ser visto por nadie, y lo más importante, que tenía que buscar a su hermano.

Los contrabandistas maldijeron el cielo y la tierra cuando encontraron la carreta vacía a la mañana siguiente; se suponía que el niño estaría dormido durante muchas horas, si alguna vez volvían a ver al sujeto que se los vendió, se encargarían de arrancarle la cabeza y ponerla de adorno en una estaca, años después, así lo hicieron.

Sin rumbo, sin saber en qué lugar del mundo se encontraba; buscó ayuda desesperadamente, su cuerpo maltrecho apenas si logró llevarlo hasta un pequeño poblado, que no le prestó ningún atisbo de cordialidad. Hizo todo lo que pudo para llamar la atención de los adultos, pero, ni siquiera su apellido tenía un valor entre aquellas personas tan alejadas de los asuntos de las aldeas escondidas. Su primera noche, totalmente excluido del mundo que conocía, la pasó en un callejón, tiritando de fiebre, con el estómago vacío y abrazándose a sí mismo.

Robar comida, esconderse, sobrevivir; Kouta aprendió todo eso con la velocidad necesaria para mantenerse con vida. Sin poder evitar encontrarse en medio de peleas, perdiendo la mayoría de ellas, pero aprendiendo algo en todas y cada una. La noticia de la masacre de su clan fue un dolor que se calmó con el pasar de los meses, de su clan sólo recordaba con amor a dos personas: su hermano y la maravillosa mujer que los cuidaba, confirmó la muerte de la segunda, pero, sabía que su hermano debía estar en algún lugar.

Dejó de preocuparse por el paso del tiempo y comenzó a contar los días según las pequeñas victorias y las realmente muy esporádicas muestras de caridad de algún anciano amable. Nunca podía quedarse mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar, en todos los pueblos no era nada más que escoria a los ojos de los mayores, Kouta era un niño más de cientos sin hogar que vagaban totalmente abandonados en el mundo.  Se internaba en los bosques, tratando de encontrar una ruta que lo llevara de vuelta a Konoha; en medio de aquellos senderos, como únicos espectadores y testigos de lo que hacía, Kouta perfeccionó aquella única cosa que había logrado aprender en Konoha: los jutsus de fuego. Empezó torpemente, con minúsculas bolas de fuego que apenas si ardían dos segundos antes de extinguirse; frustrado, sin tener ningún maestro verdadero, su único mentor era una imagen ilusoria de Kaito, que una y otra vez le prometía que entrenarían luego.

_-Ya, Ya. Mañana entrenaremos, te lo prometo._

_\- ¿De verdad?_

_-Te doy mi palabra._

Se quemó las manos, los labios, la ropa, inició por error varios incendios que lo obligaron a escapar a otros pueblos. Pasó meses perdido por lugares inhóspitos, nadie nunca sabrá todos los esfuerzos que Kouta realizó, estuvo a punto de morir tantas veces que su sharingan se desarrolló con rapidez, teniendo en cuenta su edad; perdió cosas importantísimas a cambio de más poder; se había obstinado con la idea de conseguir poder, todo el que pudiera, así, cuando se encontrase con su hermano, este estaría orgulloso.

_-… Mañana entrenaremos, te lo prometo._

_\- ¿De…?_

_-Te doy mi palabra._

Su cuerpo, sobre todo su rostro, quedó marcado por las llamas; los errores de su aprendizaje autodidacta se quedaron gravados en su piel eternamente, empezó a cubrirse para ocultarlo, hasta que al final, terminó siendo una sombra que pasaba oculta entre ropas, con un infierno de fuego ardiendo dentro de sí.

_-… entrenaremos… prometo._

_-Te doy mi palabra._

Siete años después, Kouta era un reconocido caza recompensas sin nombre. Un poderoso usuario del elemento fuego que reducía a cenizas todo aquello que se cruzaba en su camino, quien parecía tener la inquebrantable misión de encontrar a alguien y quien difícilmente respondía al nombre: _El guerrero llameante_.  Nadie obtenía respuesta al indagar sobre su pasado o sobre quien era esta persona que anhelaba encontrar. Aceptó trabajo tras trabajo con la idea fija de que tarde o temprano el destino que se había deshecho de él, lo conduciría de alguna manera hasta el paradero de Kaito.

_-Te doy mi palabra…_

Y un día, el destino lo arrojó a las puertas de caldera, diez años después de separarse de su hermano.

 

Las celdas se estremecieron, algo sucedía en la arena. Kaito se levantó lentamente, no había ninguna batalla programada y sólo las de él sacudían así a caldera. El movimiento empezó entre los guardias y demás bastardos que administraban las celdas; los prisioneros hablaban y exigían respuestas desde sus atestadas celdas. Kaito por su parte, aseguraba a Tsuki no gin en su cinto.

\- Hoy es el día.

\- ¿ _Es el día?_

-  Hoy vamos a salir de este agujero.

Con eso en mente, Kaito se apoyó en los barrotes a esperar. Algo con una energía muy grande estaba haciendo estragos en ese infierno; sabía que los guardias no serían lo suficientemente fuertes, entonces, sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que lo llamaran. Temblaba de pies a cabeza por la emoción, esperaba, sonreía involuntariamente imaginando el sabor de la libertad acercándose. Las paredes se estremecieron y la temperatura subió un par de grados, lo cual, para ese desierto era ya una hazaña.

-  Vamos…rápido.

Los demás peleadores gritaban pidiendo respuestas. De repente, todo quedo en silencio, un segundo después el bullicio comenzó de nuevo, esta vez con el estilo del pánico y del descontrol. Un guardia, con un brazo carbonizado y una pierna en condiciones muy cercanas, bajó hasta las celdas, con una llave pesada y gruesa en la mano. El primer paso hacia la libertad.

\- ¡Sube! ¡Jefe te pide en la arena!

Kaito dio un paso atrás y dejó que aquel hombre abriera la celda. El guardia se sostuvo el brazo, sin saber, tal vez por el shock, que de su extremidad solo quedaba el hueso perfectamente descubierto, en algún tramo de la escalera la carne se había deslizado de su soporte. Recordaba su cara, ese había sido el mismo guardia que en alguna ocasión le tiró la comida al suelo y lo obligó a comer como un perro callejero. Kaito mantenía un palillo negro entre los dientes, hecho con el metal que usaba para entretenerse; lo primero que hizo al poner un pie fuera de la celda, fue escupirlo hacia la cara del guardia, el palillo atravesó el ojo izquierdo y salió por la parte de atrás de la cabeza, clavándose en la pared. Los cautivos guardaron silencio y se apretujaron contra el fondo de sus celdas. Definitivamente _era el día._

La arena estaba ardiendo. Ya no había guardias, sólo antorchas que instantes antes lucharon con forma humana y en ese momento se revolcaban por el suelo dando espantosos alaridos o simplemente se quedaban tendidos, consumiéndose por las llamas. Kaito miró a su alrededor con indiferencia, sí, todos los guardias de caldera habían perecido.  Una mano lo agarró del tobillo. Al bajar la vista se encontró con Jefe _,_ arrastrándose por el suelo.

\- ¡Al fin! ¡Nuestro _destello plateado_! ¡Haz lo tuyo niño! ¡Acaba con ese desgraciado!

El pelinegro miró hacia donde el gordo y negro dedo le señalaba: sobre el muro que separaba la arena de las gradas, estaba de pie una persona cubierta de pies a cabeza; sus manos envueltas en fuego.

\- ¿Quién es?

\- ¡El guerrero llameante! ¡Pero eso no importa! ¡Rápido! ¡Acaba con él!

Kaito miró al guerrero que irrumpió en caldera. Luego miró a Jefe, se inclinó, puesto que era obvio que las piernas del energúmeno no servían ya para nada.

-  El sello, quítalo.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Kaito separó la tela de su cuello, un par de puntos y líneas señalaban el lugar donde tenía el sello que lo mantuvo atrapado una década.

-  Esto no será uno de tus estúpidos espectáculos. Quítalo.

\- ¡No…!

-  Entonces, volveré a mi celda.

Jefe lo pensó, al ver que el guerrero parecía dispuesto a lanzarse contra ellos, levantó la mano y deshizo el sello con desesperación. Kaito lo sintió, era libre, por fin era libre.

\- ¡Ahora acabalo!

Kaito dejó escapar una risa seca, agarró a Jefe de las ropas, levantándolo un poco; una expresión sombría le indicó al enorme hombre que había cometido un error.

-  Mereces algo mil veces peor que la muerte; considera esto como mi piedad.

Jefe no pudo objetar nada, lo último que vio antes de morir fue a Kaito sosteniendo su tráquea con las garras. El mayor dejó que el cuerpo se desplomara y vertiera su líquido por la arena. Respiró profundo arrojando el trozo de cartílago y carne a un lado. Era al fin libre.

\- ¿Tu eres el destello plateado de caldera?

Kaito se giró hacia el otro, por su voz, se notaba que era joven. Recogió una espada del suelo, lo último que quería era luchar una vez más en esa arena, pero si este guerrero llameante lo incitaba, podría ponerlo a prueba.

\- Ya no más.

Se dio cuenta que la velocidad no era el fuerte del guerrero llameante, fue extremadamente fácil esquivar su primer ataque. Su fuerza era buena, pero nada que Kaito no hubiera visto antes.

\- ¿No vas a pelear de verdad?

Cuando escuchó eso, Kaito desapareció para reaparecer tras el oponente, con la espada amenazando su cuello.

-  Tú no quieres que yo empiece a pelear de verdad.

Una explosión de calor abrasador arrojó al pelinegro hacia una de las paredes de la arena, su cuerpo atravesó la roca, cuando salió del muro, el guerrero estaba rodeado de llamas.

-  No es como si yo me estuviera esforzando.

Kaito se lanzó contra él, fue recibido por una oleada de flamas y luego, cuando estas se extinguieron, por certeros golpes que iban dirigidos a sus partes vitales; desde luego el problema no era esquivarlos, pero las llamas de le daban al rival un buen rango de ataque, no paso mucho antes de que las ropas del pelinegro comenzaran a quemarse. Kaito arremetió con la espada, pero aquel desenfundó un par de dagas que podía fácilmente cubrir de fuego. Chocaron sus armas en medio de los cuerpos aun ardiendo de la arena. Los metales gritaban dejando escapar destellos de electricidad y brazas. La temperatura subía y Kaito comenzaba a sentirlo. Reunió chakra, ya podía gastar todo el que quisiese sin temor al sello. Cuando el guerrero se lanzó contra él, un potente chidori destruyo el suelo de la arena, arrojando al otro por el mismo agujero que Kaito había creado, con la diferencia, de que el enemigo sí atravesó por completo la estructura hasta estar fuera de caldera.  

Kaito apareció de nuevo junto al guerrero, dispuesto a atacarlo con la espada, pero la hoja se derretía. El oponente se levantó empuñando las dagas que se desmoronaban entre sus manos. Ya sin armas, ambos jóvenes se lanzaron a la batalla con las manos desnudas, atravesaron el desierto mientras se atacaban ferozmente, a su paso quedaba poco menos que una total destrucción: la arena convertida en vidrio, el suelo partido por impactos, el mismo aire ardiendo. El sol, que en un principio de la pelea apenas estaba saliendo, hizo su camino por el cielo hasta posicionarse en el centro del firmamento. Sin saberlo, ambos jóvenes habían llegado a la frontera del país del viento.

Kaito tenía las ropas desechas, la piel quemada en muchos lugares y un sin número de heridas más que le dolían como un infierno, pero que no se detenía a curar ya que no le impedían seguir peleando. Por su parte, el guerrero llameante estaba en similares condiciones, sin embargo, él no podía curarse a sí mismo, la sangre caía a borbotones por sus heridas.  Chocaron los puños estrepitosamente haciendo que la arena a su alrededor volara en todas direcciones.

\- ¿Por qué buscas mi cabeza?

-  Es trabajo. Si llevo tu cabeza, obtendré la información que necesito.

Volvieron a intercambiar ataques. Aquel guerrero no era ningún novato, Kaito jamás había visto un manejo tan implacable del elemento fuego; ese joven tenía control, potencia y mucha furia. La batalla continuó avanzando hacia el país del fuego, kilómetro a kilómetro, herida tras herida. Cuando ya se encontraban en un terreno con hierba seca, el joven de fuego realizo una secuencia bastante larga de sellos, puso las manos en el suelo y una pared de llamas terriblemente larga y ferozmente veloz avanzó hacia Kaito. Las llamas lo alcanzaron y el guerrero llameante se creyó vencedor.  Un aullido se escuchó, el fuego fue interrumpido por electricidad pura que hizo el camino de regreso hacia el oponente. El chico apenas si pudo esquivarlo, pero al tocar el suelo sintió la electricidad recorrerlo, todo el piso rebosaba de relámpagos, impidiéndole el movimiento; cuando las llamas se extinguieron, vio a Kaito sostener una espada con un filo de electricidad pura. El mango asemejaba la cabeza de un lobo con las fauces abiertas.

-  Lamento tener que usarte de esta manera Thai.

-  _Pequeño, si no lo hubieras hecho, en este momento estarías en problemas, cuidado, es un enemigo temible._

-  Es un buen enemigo.

De repente, el pelinegro sintió el cambio en el ambiente. El calor aumentó y en un parpadeo el guerrero estaba sobre él, atacándolo con desesperación y furia.

\- ¡Esa espada! ¿De dónde la has sacado?

Kaito contraatacó con redoblados esfuerzos, su oponente parecía diferente, las llamas eran más intensas, sintió incluso a Tsuki no gin calentarse en sus manos.

\- ¡Esta espada es mía!

\- ¡Dámela! ¡Es imposible! ¡Entrégame esa espada!

La lucha se intensificó. El día siguió pasando y ambos se internaron más y más en el país del fuego.  La arena dio paso a las planicies y luego a los bosques, el fuego se expandió y se extinguió varias veces, muchos árboles de cientos de años fueron cortados como mantequilla. Al final ambos se encontraron en medio de un claro bastante amplio.

\- ¡Entrégamela!

El guerrero seguía impasible, deseaba a Tsuki no gin y estaba empeñado en conseguirla. Ya se encontraba exhausto pero su ímpetu no disminuía.

-  Sobre mi maldito cadáver, he cuidado de esta espada durante años.

\- Primero mi hermano, luego mi familia y ahora que tengo una pista… ¡Recuperare el tesoro de mi hermano!

\- ¿Qué…?

Kaito se cubrió a tiempo, los ataques del guerrero se habían vuelto más arriesgados, pero no por eso menos efectivos. Ya no se veían entre ellos, simplemente reaccionaban por la experiencia de las peleas. Kaito lanzó un zarpazo al aire buscando la tráquea del otro, lo único que se quedó entre sus dedos fue una tira de tela roja y roída que el joven de fuego usaba para asegurar las telas que cubrían su rostro. La máscara cayó y dejó al descubierto una piel que era muestra de años de entrenamiento. Kaito comprobó una vez más que el oponente era bastante joven. Volvieron a lanzarse contra el otro. El atardecer moría dejándole el lugar a la noche. 

El pelinegro se lanzó contra el guerrero una vez más, embistiéndolo y derribándolo, se posicionó sobre el con una rodilla en su pecho.

\- ¿El tesoro de tu hermano? ¿Qué basura es esa?

Ambos jóvenes se miraron con odio, aún quedaba la suficiente luz como para distinguir las facciones del otro. En ese momento, se dieron cuenta, ambos tenían los ojos rojos, ambos poseían el sharingan. Una repentina explosión de calor empujó a Kaito lejos. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? ¿Tan ensimismado estaba en la batalla que no notó que el guerrero podía seguir sus movimientos? El sharingan era la respuesta.  El suelo se calcinó.

-  Así que fuiste tú… tu eres el responsable de la muerte de mi familia.

El guerrero llameante se levantó; todo ardía a su alrededor, incluso su propia ropa comenzaba a humear. Él se había enterado: la masacre del clan Uchiha fue por causa de un mismo miembro de la familia.

\- _¡Pequeño! ¡Deben detenerse!_

-  No es posible… ¿Verdad Thai? Dime que no es cierto…

-  Tú, relámpago plateado… ¡Me encargare de que tu cuerpo quede reducido a cenizas!

Kaito sintió como el mismo suelo ardía bajo sus manos. La tierra comenzaba a arder desde su mismo centro, no era simplemente que su superficie se quemara, todo se estaba carbonizando.

\- _¡Detenlo!_

\- ¡ESPERA!

Kaito no había dejado libre sus orejas y su cola en todo el combate, pero la repentina desesperación las había hecho aparecer. El pelinegro intentó acercarse, pero el calor era demasiado, el oxígeno faltaba, también se estaba quemando.

\- _¡Kaito! ¡Detenlo! ¡Va a consumirse por completo!_

-  Quémate…desaparece…muere…

El guerrero llameante, mejor dicho, Kouta ya no escuchaba nada, estaba convencido que el hombre frente a él era el responsable de las muertes y que de alguna manera se había hecho con la invaluable arma de su amado hermano. Tenía que matarlo a cualquier precio.

\- ¡Alto! ¡Kouta! ¡Kouta! ¡SOY YO! ¡KOUTA!

Una tras otras las olas de calor salieron del cuerpo de Kouta. Kaito se acercó paso por paso gritando el nombre de su hermano pequeño. Finalmente estuvo frente a él, pero tenía que gastar toda su energía en curarse continuamente.

\- ¡Mírame! ¡Kouta!  ¡KOUTA!

Un puñetazo directo al rostro lo saco de su estado, Kaito se quemó por completo los nudillos, todo el cuerpo del menor era como un metal al rojo vivo. Era muy tarde para detenerlo.

-  Aniki…

\- _¡Aléjate de él!_

Hubo una persona que presenció el último ataque de Kouta. Ella a los lejos escuchó como el estruendo de una explosión retumbo por todo el lugar. Vio como una llamarada se elevó hacia el cielo en forma de un gran pilar al mismo tiempo que varios relámpagos rompieron el aire. Thai gastó una increíble cantidad de energía para proteger a Kaito de las llamas, cuando el ataque acabó, Tsuki no gin quedo de nuevo sellada en la mano del pelinegro.

Kaito sostenía el cuerpo de su hermano pequeño, su querido hermano perdido; sin notarlo, apretaba a Tsuki no gin con una mano y la tela roja con la otra; Kouta entre sus brazos daba sus últimos respiros.

-  Ani…ki…

-  No hables…Kouta ¿Cómo es que…?

-  Aniki…yo…me hice fuerte ¿Cierto?

Kaito sintió las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas, su hermano ya no lo miraba, el sharingan ya se había apagado y sus orbes eran grises.

-  Sí…sí, muy fuerte. Estoy…estoy muy orgulloso, eres muy fuerte.

Los resecos y calcinados labios de Kouta sonrieron, por primera vez en años. Kaito intentaba levantarse, llevarlo a algún lugar, un médico, eso es lo que necesitaba. Pero, su cuerpo ya no podía más, apenas si tenía fuerzas para sostener a su hermano.

-  Aniki…

-  No hables. Kouta…necesitamos salir de aquí…

-  Aniki…estoy feliz…finalmente pudimos entrenar juntos…

Kaito estaba desesperado. No podía evitar lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos; se sintió débil, miserable.

-  Aniki…

-  No, Kouta…no puedes irte ¡No cierres los ojos! ¡Kouta!

-  Le mandaré tus saludos a mamá y papá…y también a Yui-san…nunca le dimos las gracias por cuidarnos…

\- ¡Kouta! ¡No! ¡No me dejes!

-  Aniki…te quiero…

En ese momento, Uchiha Kouta volvió a la historia dando su último aliento en brazos de su querido hermano mayor.

 

Toda la batalla pasó por la mente de Kaito en menos de un segundo; apretó los puños y resumió todo aquello en simples frases cortas. No se creía capaz de entrar en detalles, y Nitzune no necesitaba saber todo el dolor que había sentido con la muerte de Kouta. La pelinegra escuchó en silencio, se acercó y colocó su pequeña mano en el hombro de Kaito, al ver que él giraba el rostro hacia el otro lado, estiró los brazos y lo obligó a inclinarse para abrazarlo. El pelinegro lentamente terminó de rodillas en el suelo, con el rostro escondido en el cuello de la menor.

\-  Kaito, necesito llevarte a un lugar.

El mayor se intrigó un poco por esa frase. Pero antes de que salieran, necesitaba seguir entre los brazos de la menor unos momentos más.

 

Una hora después, en la puerta de la aldea, Kaito miró la dirección en la que apuntaba Nitzune.

-  Noreste desde aquí, tal vez un par de cientos de kilómetros ¿Cuánto crees que tardaras en llegar ahí?

-  Una hora.

\- ¿Y llevándome?

Kaito lo pensó, tendría que reducir drásticamente su velocidad para evitar que Nitzune se lastimara por la fricción del aire.

\-  Un par de horas.

 

 

Tal como lo dijo, horas después llegaron al lugar que Nitzune indicó. Era un claro que aún tenía las marcas de un terrible incendio. Kaito tuvo que esforzarse mucho para mantenerse tranquilo frente al escenario que vio morir a Kouta.

-  Por aquí…

Nitzune lo llevó hacia una protuberancia en el suelo, si no fuera por una piedra que marcaba el lugar, el montículo pasaría desapercibido.

\- ¿Qué es…?

-  Si lo que entendí es correcto, aquí fue donde enterré a Kouta la noche que te encontré.

Kaito cayó de rodillas frente a la tumba.

\- ¿Tú…le diste una tumba a Kouta?

Nitzune asintió tímidamente, en ningún momento se habría imaginado que el cadáver que encontró aquella noche seria el del hermano menor de Kaito. La pelinegra intentó alejarse para darle tiempo a solas a Kaito, sin embargo, sintió como la tomaban de la muñeca y la halaban. El mayor la atrapó firmemente entre sus brazos.

-  Nitzune, gracias.

No sabía que más decir, Kaito intentó demostrar toda su gratitud con ese gesto, pero sabía que nunca sería capaz de pagarle aquello a la pequeña. La menor correspondió al abrazo, incluso le pareció que un par de gotas cayeron sobre su hombro.

Un enorme relámpago cayó del cielo de la nada, en el siguiente segundo, la figura de Thai apareció.

\- ¡Pequeño! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué me llamaste tan de repente?

Thai miró a su alrededor conmocionado, incluso tenía el lomo erizado; por la vehemencia con la que Kaito lo había llamado, pensó que se encontraría un desastre al llegar. Sólo bastaron un par de palabras para que el lobo entendiera la situación. Alejó a la menor mientras Kaito se quedaba frente a la tumba con sus propios pensamientos.

-  Debo agradecerte.

-  De verdad, no lo menciones. Realmente no fue nada.

Thai negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-  Es algo muy grande. No creo que puedas imaginarte lo que esto significa para Kaito. Todo este tiempo, ha sufrido con la imagen del cuerpo de Kouta siendo comido por carroñeros. El que le hayas dado una sepultura digna sin duda es la mayor alegría que alguien pudo darle.

Nitzune miró la ancha espalda de Kaito, era increíble todo por lo que él había pasado. Thai acercó la cabeza a la pequeña y se frotó delicadamente contra ella.

-  Yo también estoy en deuda contigo. Darle esta felicidad a mi pequeño es algo que siempre te agradeceré.

Nitzune, tímidamente, colocó su mano sobre la cabeza del lobo, su pelaje era increíblemente suave.

\-  Yo quiero hacerlo feliz. De verdad intentaré hacerlo feliz.

Thai la miró con una sonrisa. Sí, aquella pequeña era la indicada para alguien como Kaito.

 

-  Thai, permíteme llevarlo al jardín.

El lobo miró a Kaito dulcemente, él estaba a punto de ofrecerle lo mismo.

-  Por supuesto.

Nitzune vio como ellos dos se disponían a desenterrar el cuerpo.

\- ¡Esperen! ¡No pueden sacarlo!

Kaito se giró con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Por qué no? No puedo dejarlo aquí.

\- No me refiero a eso. Debe estar en muy mal estado, si lo desentierras vas a ver una imagen terrible.

\- No me importa.

Nitzune agarró la mano de Kaito y la apretó con fuerza.

\- Y hay otra cosa. Aquella noche, alguien…volví después y alguien escondido tras una capucha se llevó sus ojos.

Nitzune sintió como el ambiente se tornó pesado de repente. Era obvio que la noticia no le había caído bien al mayor.

\- ¿Quién?

-  No lo sé, no pude ver su rostro.

El pelinegro apretó furioso los puños. Ya tendría tiempo para buscar al infame desgraciado.

-  No importa, quiero llevarlo al jardín.

-  No sé exactamente de lo que hablas, pero si insistes en llevarte su cuerpo…

En ese momento Nitzune hizo un par de sellos y llevó las manos a la tierra. Se escuchó un ligero sonido cristalino mientras la tierra se congelaba alrededor del cuerpo de Kouta, creándole un ataúd que lo protegía y evitaba que Kaito tuviera que ver su deteriorado estado.

-  Así podrás llevarlo sin el peligro de dañarlo, el hielo no se derretirá.

Thai creció enormemente, con una facilidad y delicadeza increíble retiró el ataúd congelado del suelo. Lo tomó dulcemente con el hocico y le indicó a Kaito que se montara en su lomo. Kaito obedeció y se subió sobre Thai. Nitzune se quedó en el suelo sin saber qué hacer. El pelinegro miró al gigantesco lobo y este asintió solemnemente.

\- Sube.

La menor obedeció y de un salto estuvo junto a Kaito.

\- ¿Estás seguro que puedo acompañarlos? Puedo volver por mi cuenta a la aldea y esperarlos ahí.

Kaito negó y la tomó de la mano.

-  No. Está bien. Quiero que vengas.


	38. El jardín que trasciende las eras

La puerta del cuarto se abrió. Yuruki despertó lentamente de su siesta y vio sorprendida a su recurrente visitante, sin importar que fuese la quinta vez, siempre se asombraba al ver a Sasuke en el umbral.

-  Hola.

-  Hola.

Se miraron seriamente. Sasuke acercó una silla junto a la cama y se sentó, dejando una bolsa plástica en la mesa junto a la ventana.

-  Es la quinta tarde que vienes ¿Necesitas algo de mí?

Yuruki se mostraba un poco escéptica ante esa rutina del azabache. Se acomodó entre las sabanas y fugazmente pasó por su cabeza la idea de qué aún no se había peinado ese día. Sasuke la miró por un segundo y se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Tienes algún problema con que venga?

\- Casi ninguno, pero me intriga. Las enfermeras no dejan de hablar de ti - Yuruki guardó silencio por unos segundos- ¿Tus ojos siguen empeorando?

Sasuke dio un pequeño y casi imperceptible respingo. No dijo nada, pero eso fue suficiente.

\- Yo te lo dije. Si no haces algo al respecto vas a quedarte definitivamente ciego, el uso continuo del magenkyou va a acabar con tu vista.

-  Desearía que no te hubieras entrado de eso.

-  Oye una cosa: tú quisiste una visión de tu futuro cuando estuve en tu casa, eso te di, si no te gusta lo que te depara el destino, mucho lo siento, no se aceptan devoluciones.

El joven la miró fríamente. Pocas personas se atrevían a hablarle de esa manera. Ambos guardaron silencio durante largos minutos. El sol entraba de lleno por la ventana dibujando un perfecto rectángulo en el suelo y parte de los pies de la cama donde reposaba Yuruki. Se dejaron llevar por la serena quietud, así eran las visitas del azabache, calladas. Ambos chicos disfrutaban de la presencia del otro sin necesidad de entablar conversación.

-  Debo irme.

Anunció el azabache mientras se levantaba y dejaba la silla en su lugar. Yuruki siguió sus movimientos. Cuando él estaba atravesando la puerta, la pelirroja lo llamó.

-  Sasuke.   De aquí a dos semanas, tu asunto con Danzo estará acabado.

El azabache abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿Eso era una visión de la chica de ojos morados u otra cosa? Salió del cuarto sin decir nada. Yuruki esperó acostada unos momentos; luego, cuando estuvo segura de que Sasuke no volvería por la bolsa que ella consideraba olvidada, la abrió y se encontró con un par de pequeñas manzanas cubiertas por un caramelo dorado y brillante, ambas atravesadas por un pincho de madera.

 

 

Nitzune se agarró con fuerza al lomo de Thai. Iban a una velocidad de vértigo y ella temía salir volando en cualquier momento. Kaito se acomodó tras ella y la ayudó a sostenerse. Recordó la primera vez que Thai lo había llevado de esa manera, la caída que sufrió por no agarrarse con fuerza todavía le dolía en la espalda. La pequeña se apretujó con fuerza contra el mayor, abrió los ojos y vio que se dirigían directamente a una montaña alta y rodeada por un muro imposible de escalar.

-  Kaito…dime que no vamos a subir por ahí.

-  No.

Nitzune suspiró aliviada.

-  Vamos a atravesarlo.

Thai resopló divertido al sentir como la pequeña temblaba de pies a cabeza. Se impulsó directamente contra la pared de piedra.

Nitzune sintió que algo le fue arrancado del cuerpo con violencia. No tuvo el valor suficiente para mantener los ojos abiertos mientras se estrellaban contra la montaña. Pero el golpe nunca llegó. Atravesaron la ilusoria montaña con facilidad y Thai aterrizó suavemente al otro lado. Por supuesto, Kurai, quien no era invitada al jardín, se quedó afuera, expulsada del cuerpo de Nitzune, quien si tenía permiso para atravesar la barrera; refunfuñó y maldijo mil veces al enorme perro mientras trataba infructuosamente de atravesar la capa que protegía el invaluable jardín de los extraños y de ojos curiosos.

\- ¿Estamos muertos? ¡Oh dios! ¡Nos estrellamos contra ese muro y ahora estamos muertos! ¡¿Verdad?!

Nitzune tenía el corazón en la garganta. Se cubrió la cara con las manos por el miedo y aunque Kaito la había bajado del lomo de Thai se negaba a dar una mirada.

-  No. Cálmate un segundo y aprecia el paisaje.

El pelinegro agarró las pequeñas manos de ella y las apartó de su cara. Nitzune abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con una espléndida planicie abarrotada de flores que nunca había visto en ningún libro; un lago de cristalinas aguas emergía en la mitad del lugar, sereno y completamente quieto hasta el punto de servir como un perfecto espejo del cielo que tenía arriba. Soplaba una ligera brisa que contoneaba las flores esparciendo su perfume por cada rincón del jardín.

 -  Wow.

-  Sí, yo dije lo mismo la primera vez que Thai me trajo.

El enorme lobo se adelantó llevando el ataúd cuidadosamente por entre los arbustos, siguiendo un sendero de piedrecillas que la menor no había detallado hasta ese momento.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar?

-  Es difícil de explicar. Será mejor que lo haga Thai.

Kaito guío a la menor sin soltar su mano. Seguían los pasos de Thai mientras Nitzune miraba en todas direcciones encontrándose cada vez con una variedad de flora vibrante y espectacular.

\- ¡Oh cielos!

Exclamó de repente la menor haciendo que Kaito se sobresaltara.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¡No está!

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¡Kurai! ¡Kurai no está!

Kaito siguió el camino quitándole importancia a eso.

\-  Es normal. Ella no tiene permiso para entrar.

-  No. Me refiero a que no puedo sentirla ni comunicarme con ella al parecer; es como si… como si ya no estuviéramos conectadas.

\- ¿Eso es malo? Estarás un rato sin su molesta presencia encima, deberías sentirte aliviada.

-  Se siente extraño…como un vacío en alguna parte de mí.

Kaito se quedó pensativo unos momentos, mientras estuvieran ahí, Nitzune podría hacer lo que quisiera sin que Kurai se enterase o interrumpiese. Miró a la menor y notó su expresión algo incomoda.

-  Hey. Mira aquí.

Kaito se inclinó al borde del camino de piedrecillas y acercó un dedo a un conjunto de flores de muchos pétalos alargados, tenían un intenso color azul, casi parecían estar hechos de zafiros. Cuando el pelinegro rozó delicadamente uno de los pétalos, todas las flores del conjunto se cerraron casi al instante, plegándose sobre si mismas y enrollando sus pétalos hasta tomar la forma de puntiagudas lanzas, el color cambio a un rojo intenso, ahora eran largos rubíes que amenazaban al sol.

La expresión de la pequeña paso inmediatamente al asombro.  Kaito sonrió al contemplar el rostro de la pelinegra, inmediatamente sacudió ese embobamiento de su mente y haló a Nitzune para continuar el camino. Llegaron a la orilla del lago, de cerca era aún más hermoso, era de un color aguamarina muy claro, el cual dejaba ver que las plantas bajo el agua eran igual de exuberantes que las de la tierra. Thai, con mucho cuidado, dejó el ataúd en el suelo, se encaminó hacia un pequeño altar al lado del lago, realizó una respetuosa reverencia y se quedó en silencio unos momentos.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo?

Susurró Nitzune al ver al lobo. Kaito se rascó la nuca sin saber que decir.

-  Bueno, eso también te lo debe explicar él. Ve, tengo que buscar un buen lugar.

Con eso dicho, Kaito se separó de la menor. Nitzune caminó tímidamente hacia el lobo, quien ya había acabado con lo que parecía un rezo. Al acercarse, la pelinegra vio que frente al altar había una lápida, lo que significaba que ese lugar era la tumba de alguien muy importante para Thai.

-  Acércate.

Habló Thai al sentir a Nitzune tras de él. Ella lo obedeció y caminó hasta estar a su lado. Tenía que subir mucho la mirada para ver el rostro del lobo. Lo primero que hizo al estar frente a la tumba fue inclinarse respetuosamente.

\- ¿Sabes de quien es esta tumba?

-  No. Pero… bueno, pienso que se les debe tener respeto a aquellos que han muerto.

Thai sonrió. Nitzune se ruborizó un poco, incluso llegó a sentirse un poco tonta.

-  Aquí descansa el hombre que me creó.

\- ¿Qué? ¿El _hombre_ que te creó?

-  Así es. ¿Nunca te preguntaste de dónde vengo yo o Kurai?

Nitzune no sabía dónde meterse; parecía que Thai estaba burlándose por su inocencia.

-  Es que, ya sabes, Kurai…es un demonio, supuse que ella sólo apareció desde el infierno o algo así…y…todo este tiempo, pensé que eras un tipo de dios…o algo parecido.

Nitzune bajó la voz avergonzada mientras hablaba. Thai rio suavemente.

\- Yo existo gracias al hombre que descansa aquí, fui traído a este mundo para cuidar de las criaturas que él creó un poco antes de que yo naciera, bueno, al menos por un tiempo mientras ellas crecían lo suficiente. Al principio fue terriblemente difícil, nacer con tanto poder y con un deber tan específico fue abrumador.

Thai miró divertido la absoluta expresión de confusión en el rostro de la pequeña.

-Supongo que tienes muchas preguntas en este momento. Anda pequeña, puedes preguntarme si lo deseas.

\- ¿De verdad puedo?

\- No habrías venido a este importante lugar si yo no estuviera dispuesto a explicarte algunas cosas.

Nitzune esbozó una sonrisa; se quedó pensativa unos minutos, no sabía por dónde empezar. 

-  Primero, quisiera saber qué es este lugar.

\- Eso es simple, yo mantengo este lugar como símbolo de respeto a mi creador, aquí fue donde nací, se me dijo quién soy y qué debía hacer. Veo tu sorpresa, sí, este lugar tiene muchos años de existir en secreto. Lo he mantenido tal y como lo vez con mi poder, lastimosamente, por culpa de estos últimos diez años se ha marchitado un poco, pero falta poco para que vuelva a su verdadera belleza.

Nitzune miró a su alrededor deslumbrada, creía imposible que aquel jardín pudiera ser más hermoso de lo que ya era. Pensó en todo lo que aquel jardín debía significar para Thai y se sintió increíblemente honrada de poder estar ahí.

\- Thai, pero si fuiste creado para cuidar de unas criaturas ¿Dónde están ellas ahora?

\- Crecieron, como es natural. Cuidé de ellas por mucho tiempo, pero llegó el momento en que cada una tomó su camino y tuve que dejarlas ir.

-  Entonces, eres algo así como su padre.

\- No creo que me vieran de esa manera. Ese rol le pertenecía a mi creador, de alguna manera el también sería mi padre, pero nunca me atreví a llamarlo así.

Nitzune estaba aún más confundida que al principio de la conversación. Thai la miró entretenido, con Kaito había tardado varios días en explicarle todo debido a la edad que aquel poseía en aquellos tiempos.

\- Es decir…Si alguien tuvo el poder para crearte a ti, además de a otros seres, era muy poderoso, oh cielos, estoy confundida. ¿Qué ocurrió con las criaturas que cuidabas?

\- Eso es un poco más difícil de contestar; no son buenos tiempos para ellas, sin embargo, tú has tenido contacto con uno de ellos, al menos con aquel que lo contiene.

Nitzune meditó aquello durante varios segundos ¿Aquel que lo contiene? ¿Qué había querido decir Thai con eso? A menos que… la pelinegra abrió los ojos estupefacta.

\- Acaso… ¿Naruto? - Thai asintió con una sonrisita. Nitzune se llevó una mano a la boca - Thai ¿Tu…cuidaste de los bijuus?

El lobo volvió a asentir, divertido ante la expresión de sorpresa de la menor.

-  Mi existencia fue un secreto absoluto, incluso para los hijos de mi creador. Esa es la razón por la cual no existen referencias de mí, ni siquiera en las leyendas.

Nitzune se llevó una mano a la frente, incluso una risa nerviosa se escapó de sus labios.

\- Si eras el cuidador de las bestias con cola y fuiste creado por el mismo hombre que las creó…eso quiere decir que esta tumba es de… es de…

\- Sí. Esta es la tumba de Hagoromo Otsutsuki, al que los humanos llaman el sabio de los seis caminos. 

La pelinegra terminó cayendo de sentón en el suelo. Estaba en frente de la tumba del hombre que fue alabado como un Dios en su tiempo. Nitzune había leído los libros de leyendas, pero nunca se imaginó que podría conocer tan de cerca algo ligado a aquellos tiempos remotos.

\- ¿Sorprendida?

La pequeña asintió lentamente. Thai la invitó a caminar junto a él por el jardín para ayudarla a procesar la información. Pasearon entre las flores dejando que la calidez del sol los bañara.

\- Thai, lo siento, pero si eres una creación de Rikudo Sennin ¿Cómo terminaste junto a Kaito?

\- Es simple, cuando mi trabajo con los bijuus estuvo terminado, Hagoromo-dono ya había muerto, así que sólo me quedaba seguir sus indicaciones. El día de mi creación, justo después de hablarme de mi deber como guardián de los pequeños, me explicó mi verdadera naturaleza; mi forma sellada _Tsuki no gin_ es la significación de lo que soy: un arma. Yo soy la espada de la destrucción.  

-  Espera, pensé que el sabio de los seis caminos era un hombre que creía en la paz.

\-  Lo era en verdad; mi existencia es un poco complicada por eso. Cuando se desea proteger algo, la fuerza y el poder son necesarios. Es esa la razón de este aspecto, debo aceptar que en primer lugar era necesario que fuera un poco más grande que los bijuus, el respeto se gana más fácilmente por medio de la intimidación y teniendo en cuenta que unos o dos de ellos eran muy revoltosos de pequeños… Como fuese; Hagoromo-dono nunca pensó que mi fin era causar daños, yo soy la vía por la cual se protege lo que es más amado. Por eso, mi deber era buscar a un humano en específico, aquel que tuviera el tipo de corazón que deseara la fuerza y el poder, no para beneficiarse e imponerse sobre otros, si no para proteger con todas sus fuerzas lo que ama en verdad. Tarde cientos de años, pero al final encontré a alguien adecuado, aunque, debo aceptar que es bastante irónico que terminase siendo un Uchiha. 

Nitzune miró en la dirección donde se suponía estaba Kaito.

\- Personas que lo dan todo por sus seres queridos hay muchas ¿Por qué Kaito fue el elegido entonces?

\- Yo tenía completa libertad para elegir a mi compañero. Quería a alguien fuerte de carácter pero que su corazón fuera benevolente y sinceramente, no muy seguido te encuentras con un niño de diez años que se atreve a enfrentar a un lobo enorme de cientos de años a mano limpia, en un principio no sabía si Kaito era valiente o estúpido.

Nitzune rio suavemente, podía imaginarse perfectamente a Kaito de niño intentando pelear contra algo cientos de veces más grande. 

-  Entonces, la cicatriz que tiene en el pecho…

-  Es el recuerdo del día que nos conocimos y la marca que lo hace digno de portarme. 

-  Vaya pacto más rudo.

Thai la empujó suavemente con la pata.

-  No creo que tú seas quien para decir eso; no es como si Kurai fuera suave contigo.

-  Tienes un punto con eso.

Thai miró el horizonte y luego habló.

-  Debemos volver; creo que Kaito ha encontrado un buen lugar para darle descanso a Kouta finalmente.

Nitzune siguió los pasos de Thai mirando a su alrededor, aún sin creerse en donde se encontraba.

\- Thai, gracias.

\- ¿Por qué me agradeces pequeña?

-  No lo sé, por mostrarme que aún quedan cosas muy hermosas en el mundo.

 

Para cuando encontraron a Kaito, esté ya estaba terminando de arreglar la tumba de Kouta, había trasladado el ataúd hasta un orificio excavado en la tierra, el pequeño Uchiha podría descansar finalmente cerca al lago del jardín, con una preciosa lapida hecha por la misma mano de Kaito en metal, la cual tenía dibujada en su superficie intrincadas formas y un mensaje “Amado hermano, admirable oponente. Su llama nunca se apagará”. Nitzune se acercó a él y lo ayudó a cubrir con tierra el helado féretro, sin importarle la suciedad.

-  Es un buen lugar.

-  Sí.

Después de que el ataúd fue cubierto por completo, Thai se acercó a la tumba y rozó delicadamente la tierra con el hocico; lentamente brotaron del suelo varios capullos, que al abrirse dejaron ver flores de ocho pétalos, las cuales tenían el mismo color de las llamas; al soplar el viento, las flores se movían dando la ilusión de que, por siempre, la tumba del guerrero llameante ardería sin fin. Nitzune tomó la mano de Kaito y lo llevó hasta detrás de la lápida, ahí, frente a los ojos del pelinegro Nitzune realizó una muestra más de su habilidad al esculpir hielo, pero esta vez, el material asemejaba al vidrio por su pureza, cuando terminó, un pequeño altar se erigió detrás de la tumba, era simple en diseño: un pilar que sostenía un contenedor. Nitzune le señaló el interior vacío del altar a Kaito.

-  Enciéndelo.

-  Es hielo.

\- ¿No confías en mí?  Vamos enciéndelo.

Nitzune se limpió las gotas de sudor que le bañaban la frente, al mismo tiempo, Kaito activó su magenkyou sharingan. Dudándolo un poco, llenó la urna con amaterasu. El fuego negro ardió con fuerza y la urna que lo contenía no se derretía. Nitzune sonrió orgullosa.

-  Esto es más seguro, así podrá arder por siempre.

Se quedaron entonces los tres guardando unos minutos de silencio frente a la tumba de Kouta. Nitzune, mirando de reojo, pudo ver la expresión aliviada y feliz de Kaito mientras él se limpiaba las lágrimas de sangre que parecieron lavar un poco su conciencia; sonrió sólo de pensar que ella había ayudado a que el pelinegro encontrara algo de paz con su pasado.

 

Anochecía en el jardín y Kaito junto a Nitzune apreciaban en atardecer reflejado en el lago. Hablaron de trivialidades mientras el sol se ocultaba por el horizonte dándole espacio a la luna llena para que iluminase el lugar. La menor comenzaba a sentir un extraño cansancio en el cuerpo, pero lo ignoró ya que no quería romper el momento.

-  Mira allí, va a comenzar.

Nitzune giró el rostro hacia donde le indicaba Kaito. En medio del prado, rodeado de flores que se contoneaban con el viento de la noche recién nacida, Thai se encontraba sentado con los ojos cerrados, todo el lugar quedó en silencio mientras el lobo parecía concentrarse en algo. La luz de la luna iluminó su pelaje, por varios momentos pareció que Thai estaba hecho de la más pura plata que la tierra pudiese dar; de su cuerpo comenzaron a brotar pequeñas esferas de energía que flotaron hacia todos los puntos del jardín, cuando estas se fundían con el suelo, el lago o cualquier superficie, las flores y demás plantas alrededor parecían renovarse con nueva vida que las llevaba a la epitome de la belleza. La pequeña pelinegra miró todo el proceso extasiada.

Sintió una leve punzada cuando una de las esferas flotó cerca. El trozo de energía se quedó suspendido en aire frente a ella durante preciosos segundos; aquello era energía pura de un ser que superaba con creces a la mayoría de criaturas vivas en la tierra. Nitzune tragó saliva mientras su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, acercó una mano a la esfera de energía lentamente, consumida por la codicia de aquello que yacía en su interior y anhelaba la energía de lo vivo. Sus ojos se tornaron cobres al casi lograr tocar su objetivo.

\- ¿Nitzune?

La voz de Kaito rompió por completo el estado de la pequeña. Ella retiró la mano avergonzada de su intento y miró al mayor con pánico.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! ¡Yo solo…!

Cuando la menor apoyó la mano en el suelo, una flor que quedó entre sus dedos comenzó a debilitarse y marchitarse. Nitzune volvió a retirar su mano aterrada.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Kaito se acercó al ver el rostro lleno de pánico de la menor.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Esto no es…! ¡Yo no quería!

El mayor la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió levemente.

-  Tranquila, fue un accidente; mira, todo estará bien.

La esfera de energía que Nitzune miró con codicia siguió su camino, fundiéndose con el suelo; la flor debilitada volvió rápidamente a la vida y sanó por completo. Thai por su parte había terminado el trabajo, oficialmente el jardín volvía a tener el esplendor que siempre tuvo. Miró a su alrededor complacido, incluso luciérnagas revoloteaban por el lugar dándole un aspecto casi mágico.  Se acercó a los jóvenes sorprendiéndose con la escena un tanto incomoda.

-  Yo…creo que no debo permanecer más aquí.

\- Está bien, sé que no fue tu intención.

Kaito trataba de consolar a la menor. Thai dio un rápido vistazo y comprendió la situación. Colocó una de sus patas sobre la cabeza de la pelinegra y le sonrió calmadamente.

-  Es buen momento para volver, pero siempre serás bienvenida aquí. 

-  Yo…lo siento. No pienso que sea buena idea, este lugar es muy importante para ti, para ustedes dos, como para que yo lo ponga en riesgo.

Kaito y Thai se miraron con preocupación. Caminaron los tres de regreso al sendero que los llevaría fuera del jardín.

-  Pequeña, seguro ha sido duro para ti controlar tu cuerpo para que no absorba ni una pizca de la energía de este lugar, te agradezco tu preocupación y lamento no haber tenido en cuenta el tiempo que has estado separada de Kurai.

-  Ni lo digas, debí ser más cuidadosa cuando comencé a sentirme cansada.

Nitzune sintió un gran alivio cuando estuvo fuera de la barrera, su cuerpo rápidamente comenzó a recoger la energía que la rodeaba equilibrando su estado. Al mismo tiempo, Nitzune sintió su conexión con Kurai reestablecerse y no traía buenas noticias.

Una enorme masa de oscuridad se abalanzó sobre Thai amenazando con arrastrarlo por el suelo. El lobo gruñó ferozmente mientras forcejeaba contra las sombras. Kaito desenvainó la espada en su cinto, pero fue rápidamente golpeado por uno de los brazos negros, lanzándolo contra un árbol que se partió en dos por el impacto. En ese momento Thai se alzó sobre la oscuridad liberando una enorme cantidad de electricidad de su cuerpo, atacó la masa oscura con garras y dientes hasta que esta retrocedió y lo liberó. La voz de Kurai se hizo presente en un tono amenazador y fiero.

\- ¡Tu maldito lobo bastardo! ¡Voy a cubrir el piso con tu asquerosa sangre! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a raptar de esa manera a mi portadora?!

Thai erizó el lomo y mostró los colmillos a la oscuridad. Kurai comenzó a cambiar de forma, se solidificó y tomó una forma física, con el tamaño de una casa de tres pisos se abalanzó sobre el lobo con furia, sin escuchar los gritos de la menor. Thai aumentó también su tamaño para hacerle frente. La demonio hundió los colmillos en el lomo de Thai mientras este la atacaba con las garras, dejándole profundas heridas de la que comenzó a brotar una sustancia negra. Nitzune miró aterrada la escena, por primera vez veía a Kurai actuar con violencia y en ese momento sí que parecía un verdadero demonio. Ambos seres se enfrascaron en una pelea furiosa, buscando los puntos vitales del otro. Kurai trataba de arrancarle de un zarpazo los ojos a Thai y este liberaba cada vez más electricidad, un ligero olor a quemado llenó el lugar. Nitzune intentó detener a Kaito, pero él se lanzó en busca de la felina, le insertó la espada en el vientre de Kurai, ella lanzó un gruñido de furia y de un zarpazo lo mandó al suelo, olvidándose por un momento de Thai.

\- ¿Crees que un miserable humano podría hacerme daño? ¡Asqueroso perro!

Kurai abrió el hocico dispuesta a devorar a Kaito, de su boca comenzaron a brotar hileras de colmillos puntiagudos desde ambas mandíbulas hasta que todo lo que vio el pelinegro fue una cavidad llena de dientes filosos y oscuridad. Thai embistió con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo deformado de la demonio que ahora asemejaba una criatura del infierno más que un felino, apartándola de Kaito quien estaba dispuesto a seguir peleando contra Kurai, así ella se transformase en el mismo infierno. Thai cerró la mandíbula con toda su fuerza alrededor del cuello de la demonio, Kurai emitió un par de gruñidos ahogados antes de volverse sombras y rodear de nuevo el cuerpo de Thai.

Kaito se levantó aún con la imagen de aquella boca llena de dientes en su mente, empuñó de nuevo la espada con decisión y se giró hacia Nitzune, la vio con varias heridas en el cuerpo, la más preocupante era un enorme corte a la altura del cuello que trataba de cerrarse con desesperación. La pelinegra se escabulló en un charco de oscuridad y se encaminó hacia las dos bestias que luchaban a morir.

\- ¡Thai! ¡Para!

La sombra que transportaba a Nitzune se fundió con la oscuridad de Kurai y en un determinado momento, esta última al fin detuvo sus movimientos. Thai se separó con dificultad de las sombras que aún lo sujetaban por las patas y se alejó, protegiendo a Kaito al rodearlo con su cuerpo, manteniéndose preparado para seguir peleando a la mínima provocación. 

 

\- _¡Kurai! ¡Detente de una vez! ¿Qué crees que haces?_

\- _¡Voy a matar a ese asqueroso lobo de mierda!_

\- _¡Basta!_

_Nitzune trató de acercarse de alguna manera a la conciencia de Kurai para tranquilizarla._

\- _¡Se atrevió a romper nuestra conexión! ¡Te separó de mí! ¡Intentó robarte!_

-  _Kurai, de verdad, necesito que te calmes…aquí estoy de nuevo._

_Nitzune sintió que la mente de Kurai la aplastaba y trataba de devorarla._

\- _¡Tú eres mía! ¡MÍA!_

_La menor sintió como se mesclaban su mente y la de la felina a la fuerza; forcejeó para conservar su individualidad y su esencia._

Kaito y Thai vieron expectantes como la masa de oscuridad se retorcía violentamente, de repente el grito de la menor se hizo escuchar.

**\- ¡SHIRA!  ¡TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE PARES DE UNA PUTA VEZ!**

La oscuridad disminuyó su tamaño y luego los cuerpos de la menor y la felina se separaron finalmente.  Nitzune se arrastró jadeando mientras su cuerpo curaba las heridas velozmente; por su parte Kurai se levantó, una de sus patas traseras estaba seriamente lastimada pero también comenzaba a curarse. La demonio se acercó de nuevo a la pelinegra y se colocó en medio de ella y los dos caninos.  Enfocó su cabeza hacia ellos y por su cuerpo comenzaron a aparecer cientos de bocas babeantes y decenas de ojos cobre, dándole un aspecto tanto desagradable como amenazador.

\- **_¡No se atrevan a hacerlo de nuevo!_**

Después de esa orden, Kurai volvió a su aspecto de siempre; se giró y comenzó a atender el cuerpo de la pequeña. Por su parte, Kaito y Thai se quedaron apartados, se miraron tratando de comprender lo que acababan de ver y escuchar. En cuanto el pelinegro intentó acercarse a Nitzune fue recibido por un bufido amenazador de parte de Kurai, el lobo llamó su atención indicándole que lo mejor era no acercarse por el momento.


	39. El oráculo

 

-  Hola, flamita.

Yuruki se sentó rápidamente en la cama, a costa del ligero dolor en el vientre.

\- ¡Nitzune! ¿Dónde estabas metida? ¡No viniste en cinco días!

\- Sí. Lamento eso. Pasaron cosas y no logré sacar el tiempo para venir.

Yuruki la invitó a sentarse en la cama. Nitzune sonrió suavemente y le puso en el regazo la fruta y las flores que le había llevado a la pelirroja como disculpa.

-  Olvida eso ¿Qué es lo que pasó ahora?

-  Antes que eso, debo preguntar cómo estas ¿Tu cuerpo se está recuperando bien?

-  Eso creo. Los médicos dicen que en dos días podre irme a casa, parece ser que mi cuerpo se curó rápidamente; aunque ya me gustaría a mí que lo hiciera igual que el tuyo. 

\- ¡Vamos! ¡La comida del hospital es fabulosa! No entiendo por qué quieres irte de aquí.

La mayor la golpeó en el brazo mirándola burlonamente, la comida del hospital sabia tan bien como zarzas envueltas en hiedra venenosa.

-  Como sea, de verdad me alegro de que estés mejor.

-  Sí, será bueno volver a casa.

Nitzune emitió un sonido de incredulidad ante eso.

\- No sé si de verdad sea bueno que vuelvas. La casa en este momento es un campo de batalla.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Digamos que pasó cierta cosa, en cierto lugar, y después de eso Shi- … Kurai, quiere matar a Thai en cuanto lo tiene cerca y como Kaito nunca se separa de él, a veces también lo quiere matar a él de paso. Así que debo vigilarlos casi las veinticuatro horas porque Kurai se niega a dejar que Kaito se acerque a mí y Kaito se niega a dejar la casa, retando a Kurai cada vez…y…y… pude venir esta vez porque Kaito salió a entrenar a los bosques con Thai y Kurai está dentro de mi descansando.

-  Wow, simplemente no los puedo dejar solos ¿Verdad?

Nitzune se tiró dramáticamente sobre las piernas de Yuruki, esta levantó la bolsa con las flores y la fruta justo antes y las colocó sobre la mesa junto a la cama.

-  Te extraño en la casa. Creo que necesito cariño.

Dejando las orejas y la cola al aire Nitzune se encaramó sobre la pelirroja abrazándola efusivamente. La mayor trató de quitársela de encima puesto que la pelinegra se había agarrado incómodamente a su cuerpo y estaba restregando la cara en su pecho.

\- ¡Entiendo! ¡Entiendo! ¡Ahora suéltame maldita sea! ¡Yo también te he extrañado!

Nitzune se separó de la mayor con la cara iluminada por la felicidad.

\- ¡¿De verdad?!

-  Supongo, no tengo muchas visitas.

\- ¡Yuruki!

Sin pudor, la menor se lanzó al cuello de la pelirroja dándole un gran beso en la mejilla.

\- ¡Dios no! ¡Quítate de encima! ¡Nitzune!

\- ¡Déjate querer un poco!

\- ¡Esto es asqueroso!

Entre risas, la menor siguió besando el rostro de Yuruki, solamente por buscar la manera de olvidar con diversión lo días de estrés por los que había pasado. La puerta se abrió de repente y ante ellas apareció Sasuke, quien miraba la escena muy confundido.

-  Eh…hola.

-  Volveré después.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡No es lo que parece!

Nitzune se bajó de la cama totalmente avergonzada mientras le gritaba a Sasuke que volviese.

 

\- Algún día, lo juro, voy a tomar a Kurai de la cola y la voy a azotar tan fuerte contra el suelo que su columna se va a romper.

\- Pequeño, Sé que han sido días difíciles, pero ese es un juramento peligroso.

Kaito miró al cielo molesto y continuó realizando el movimiento de corte que estaba practicando. Thai lo supervisaba echado en el suelo a la luz del sol. El lobo no podía negar que la situación en casa también lo tenía estresado, pero si ninguno de los dos mantenía la compostura una gran tragedia sucedería en cualquier momento. Cerró los ojos pensando en cómo abarcar el tema de la felina; si las cosas seguían como estaban, cualquier acercamiento que Kaito pudiera tener hacia Nitzune seria infructuoso. No entendía ese odio casi injustificado que la demonio sentía por ellos. En un par de ocasiones se habían encontrado muchos siglos atrás, pero Kurai jamás se había mostrado tan hostil como aquel día, nunca había tenido que recurrir a la violencia para enfrentarse a ella; se preguntó hasta qué punto estaría Kurai obsesionada con poseer a la pequeña pelinegra.

Kaito lanzó de repente un grito de furia al aire.

\- ¡Necesito golpear a alguien!

-  Pequeño, no.

Kaito enfundó furioso la espada y rechistó.

\- Bien, entonces necesito comer y mucho, regresemos a la aldea; de verdad deseo que algún ladrón intente atacarme de camino ¿Es mucho pedir?

Thai sonrió un poco mientras reducía su tamaño hasta ser sólo un poco más grande que Akamaru. Acompañó al joven, tratando de calmarlo con suaves palabras durante el camino.

 

Yuruki cruzó la puerta del pequeño apartamento sintiendo un gran alivio por volver a casa, dejar el hospital y, sobre todo, poder comer algo diferente a esa horrible masa que daban allí.

\- ¿Estas bien?

Nitzune se mantuvo cerca de ella para poder ayudarla si era necesario. La pelirroja la apartó un poco.

\- Ya te dije que estoy bien. Los médicos dijeron que mi cuerpo ya está en perfectas condiciones. Podría salir y entrenar días seguidos.

-  Sí claro.

Nitzune cerró la puerta tras ella suspirando. Era bueno tener a la mayor de vuelta.

-  Oye. La casa no luce tan mal como yo esperaba

\-  Eso es porque me levanté muy temprano esta mañana para dejar todo en su lugar.

Yuruki fue a la cocina por algo que comer. Necesitaba con urgencia algo que no tuviera el sabor del cartón con agua. Nitzune la vio volver con un par de fresas en las manos.

\- ¿Dónde está el cachorro?

-  Durmiendo en el cuarto. Aunque le dije que iría por ti. Que grosero.

La mayor dejó salir una pequeña risa.

\- ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué preparará un enorme cartel de “Bienvenida de vuelta”? por favor…

En ese momento Kaito salió de la habitación bostezando y, para sorpresa de las jóvenes, en ropa interior.

\-  Al fin volviste.

\- ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Kaito!

La primera en gritar fue la menor, roja como las fresas que tenía Yuruki en la mano; esta comenzó a reírse con fuerza al ver como la pelinegra se cubría avergonzada el rostro.

\- ¡Ugh! ¿Por qué gritas así?

\- ¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Dónde demonios esta tu ropa?

El joven rodó los ojos sin interés mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

-  Hace calor.

\- ¡Estas casi desnudo!

\- Y lo voy a estar completamente si no dejas de gritar así.

Nitzune cerró la boca al ver como Kaito la miraba retadoramente y se llevaba una mano al elástico de su bóxer. Yuruki golpeó suavemente al mayor en el brazo comiendo una por una las fresas.

\- Buena jugada.

Kaito sonrió de medio lado y caminó hacia la nevera en busca de las sobras de costillas que habían quedado de la noche anterior. Yuruki codeó un poco a la menor, quien maldecía al pelinegro por lo bajo.

\- ¿Y Kurai?

-  Salió y no sé a dónde.

-  Ya veo. Como sea. Salgamos. He estado el suficiente tiempo encerrada en un cuarto como para quedarme aquí.

Nitzune sonrió. Ambas jóvenes salieron de nuevo a la calle. Kaito las vio irse mientras mordía la carne del hueso. Tal vez él también saldría, justo después de dormir otro poco.

 

Yuruki y Nitzune caminaron por las calles de la aldea visitando las tiendas y comiendo algunos aperitivos por el camino. Era la primera vez que la menor veía a la pelirroja con tanto apetito. Se encontraron con algunos de los jóvenes de la villa, pero, a excepción de unos cuantos, la mayoría miraba a Yuruki con desconfianza. La pelinegra trató de animar a su compañera.

\- ¡Bah! Déjalos. Sé que no a todos les agrado. No me importa realmente.

-  No debería ser así.

-  Deja de preocuparte por eso.

-  No todos son iguales, lo sabes ¿Verdad?

Yuruki suspiró con una sonrisita.

-  Lo sé. Naruto es amable.

-  Él el amable con todos. A Kiba también le agradas y a Tenten. Incluso me contaron que entrenaste con los Hyuuga algunas veces. 

\- Uy sí, soy la más popular de Konoha. Te digo que esas cosas no me importan mucho. Tengo suficiente con estar vigilando a Kaito y a ti.

\- ¡Hey!

Yuruki sonrió burlonamente.

-  Y a un maestro que, extrañamente, no he vuelto a ver.

-  Yo tampoco lo he visto. Creo que salió de la aldea hace días.

-  No olvidemos que tenemos también a dos mascotas gigantes en el grupo.

-  Thai y Kurai no son mascotas.

Nitzune entrecerró los ojos mirando acusadoramente a la mayor. La pelirroja le restó importancia al asunto.

-  Aun así, es injusto. Tú tienes a una felina-cosa-demoniaca y Kaito tiene a un lobo de relámpagos muy sabio. Yo también merezco, aunque sea un hámster ninja o algo.

Nitzune rio ante la idea de un hámster lanzando kunais. Ambas chicas continuaron su caminata hasta salir al bosque que rodeaba la aldea.

-  Podrías hacer un contrato con alguna invocación. -  sugirió la menor mientras hacía equilibrio sobre una raíz que sobresalía del suelo.   

-  Eso suena…complicado.

\- Podría buscar para ti algún libro que hable del asunto o podrías hablar con Sasuke o Naruto. Ellos dos tienen contratos con invocaciones.

-  Me niego a que sea una rana o sapo…o cualquier cosa que se arrastre.

Yuruki sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la columna. La pelinegra lo pensó por un momento.

-  Te vendría bien un ave, supongo. Seria más de tu estilo.

\- ¿Eso crees? Un ave suena poco poderosa.

-  Oh si, un hámster es muy aterrador y fuerte ¿Qué hará? ¿Lanzar semillas de girasol con sus poderosas mejillas del horror?

Ambas jóvenes estallaron en risas. Atrás de ellas apareció de un momento a otro Nanashi, el castaño llevaba en su espalda un enorme pergamino y sus ojos se veían un poco cansados, como si no hubiera dormido en varios días.

\- ¡Es un gusto verlas!

\- ¡Nanashi! ¿Dónde estabas?

Nitzune se acercó al maestro dándole un abrazo, el ajetreo de los últimos días no le había permitido ir a buscarlo, pero en el fondo ella estaba muy preocupada por el paradero de su mentor.

\- Lo siento si te he preocupado. He estado cumpliendo con las peticiones de Kurai-sama.

Yuruki sintió las alarmas encenderse en su cabeza; siempre que habían “peticiones” de Kurai en medio significaba serios problemas para todos. Nitzune también torció el gesto con desconfianza.

\- ¿Exactamente que te pidió hacer?

-  Oh, nada muy grande, sólo unas visitas para organizar una cita importante.

Nitzune y Yuruki se miraron preocupadas. La pelirroja fue la siguiente en hablar.

-  Pero luces como si de verdad hubiera sido algo grande ¿Estás seguro que estas bien?

-  Estuvieron a punto de comerme un par de veces, pero nada que no pueda resolver.

-  Espera ¿Qué…?

Nanashi extendió el pergamino en el suelo.

-  Eso no importa ahora ¿Podrían ayudarme a sostener el papel?

Nitzune miró a la mayor y esta levantó los hombros sin saber qué hacer. Cada una tomó un extremo del pergamino y alisó el papel sobre el suelo.

-  Hey, Nanashi ¿Esto no es...?

-  Sí. Lo siento por esto.

En el siguiente segundo los tres desaparecieron en medio de una nube de humo.

 

Kaito alzó la vista al cielo desde el balcón ¿Acaso la energía de Nitzune y la de Yuruki había desaparecido de repente? Se vistió de prisa y salió disparado por la ventana. Algo había ocurrido y por lo visto alguien se había ganado un buen golpe en la cara.

 

Nitzune y Yuruki parpadearon varias veces para entender la escena. Aún estaban en un bosque, pero era bastante obvio que ya no estaban en Konoha o algún lugar cercano. Miraron las copas de los árboles que se alejaban del suelo hasta parecer montañas. Todo era excesivamente grande a su alrededor, incluso una cucaracha que pasó por su lado tenía el tamaño de un caballo.

\-  Na-Nanashi…

\- ¡¿A dónde demonios nos trajiste?!

Yuruki agarró al castaño de la camisa y amenazaba con golpearlo.

-  Lo siento. Fueron órdenes de Kurai-sama.

Nitzune se acercó a la pelirroja y la alejó de su mentor.

-  Vamos, vamos. En parte no es su culpa. Ya sabemos cómo es Kurai. -  Nitzune suspiró resignadamente -  y bien ¿Con quién tengo que encontrarme?

\-  La cita no es para ti. Es para Yuruki-san.

Nitzune sintió cierto alivio ya que esa vez el asunto no era con ella. Yuruki por su parte dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar dando fuertes golpes al suelo.

-  No. No. No. No. Me voy a casa. No quiero saber nada que incluya a esa gata.

-  Yuruki-san, no debería alejarse mucho de nosotros.

Yuruki se giró para encarar al castaño. De repente sintió un par de antenas tocándole la espalda: la cucaracha que habían visto momentos atrás había vuelto y ahora intentaba reconocer a la pelirroja. La cara de la joven se puso de un blanco puro y de un salto estuvo detrás de la pelinegra.

\- ¡Aleja ese bicho del infierno de mí! ¡Asqueroso! ¡Me toco!

Por un momento pareció que el enorme insecto bajó las antenas deprimido para luego adentrarse en el bosque rápidamente. Nitzune rio suavemente al mismo tiempo que Yuruki salía de su escondite y se sacudía las ropas.

-  Pobre chico. Fuiste muy grosera con él. Sólo quería decirte “hola”.

-  Y una mierda. Eso fue lo más asqueroso que he sentido en mi vida. 

Nanashi ensanchó su sonrisa y habló tranquilamente.

-  Supongo que ahora tomará más enserio mis consejos.

La pelirroja miró a su alrededor incomoda y luego gruñó molesta.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Pero si esto sale mal voy a golpearte muy fuerte!

 

 

\- ¡Thai! ¡Thai!

Kaito aterrizó con un estrepito junto al durmiente lobo. Thai estaba ante el sol descansando y como no podía hacerlo cómodamente en la aldea, prefería salir de sus concurridas calles e ir a los bosques circundantes.

\- ¿Qué ocurre pequeño?

\- ¡Nitzu y la pelirroja esa, desaparecieron!

El lobo elevó el hocico al cielo y olfateó el aire un poco. Se levantó del suelo cuando confirmó que la energía de ambas muchachas se había ido sin dejar rastro. Kaito caminaba en círculos desesperado, sin un rastro que seguir el pelinegro no sabía qué hacer y eso no le gustaba.

\- Cálmate por un segundo. Yo también estoy alarmado, pero tenemos que pensar bien que hacer.

\- Yo sé qué haré. ¡En cuanto sepa quien se las llevó voy a enterrar su cabeza en el suelo!

Thai negó suavemente con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

\- Por ahora lo mejor será que vayamos al último lugar donde estuvieron. Podremos encontrar una pista ahí.

 

 

Nanashi les indicó con un gesto que guardaran silencio. Ambas chicas se miraron curiosas al mismo tiempo que se adentraban por el bosque hasta salir a un claro. Encontraron en medio de este un nido gigante decorado con muchas hojas de colores exuberantes y una que otra piedra. El suelo estaba cubierto por una suave y perfecta capa de césped de un color muy vivido. Nitzune golpeó con el codo a la mayor y le señaló el nido, una enorme criatura dormía hecha un ovillo dentro, los visitantes solo podían ver una superficie de plumas color jade que parecía brillar a la luz del día.  Nanashi fue el primero en acercarse recogió del suelo una especie de campanilla plateada; la hizo sonar cuatro veces.

La criatura se removió en su lugar y habló con una voz suave y casi demasiado aguda para ser de un macho.

\- ¿Eres el humano de estos días? Ya no deseo ver a nadie. Retírate. Es una pérdida de tiempo lo que me piden.

Nanashi dejó la campanilla en su lugar y se rascó el cuello muy nervioso, no podría mostrarse frente a Kurai si fallaba.

-  Pero Rathian-sama, usted dijo…

-  Ya no importa. Váyanse.

Yuruki intentó dar media vuelta e irse, pero una sombra negra pasó a su lado velozmente, arrancándole un sobresalto. La oscuridad se apresuró hacia el nido y se elevó del suelo rodeando a la criatura que respondía al nombre de Rathian.

-  _Viejo amigo…No es bueno faltar a tu palabra._

En ese momento la criatura se incorporó con todas las plumas erizadas, haciéndolo ver como una enorme bola de pinchos asustada.

\- ¡Kurai! ¡Juraste no volver a pisar esta tierra!

\- _Yo no jure nada Rathian. Dije hace mucho tiempo que no tenía por qué volver aquí durante un tiempo._

Al levantarse y salir del nido los visitantes pudieron verlo completamente. Rathian era una enorme ave con un puro color jade en las plumas del cuerpo, su cabeza estaba ligeramente más oscurecida y el pico era negro, sus ojos que miraban con cierto pánico a la masa de oscuridad que empezaba a tomar forma tenían el color del cielo en días despejados.  Kurai rio sonoramente mientras se solidificaba a un lado de Nitzune.

-  Supongo que se conocen.

Habló la pelinegra sintiendo pesar por Rathian.

\- ¿Conocernos? ¡Gracias a ella tuve que esperar años para que las plumas de mi cola volvieran a crecer!

Rathian retrocedió ocultando sus preciadas plumas traseras, las cuales eran espectacularmente largas y muy sedosas, iban degradando su color hasta ser blancas como la nieve en las puntas. Kurai volvió a reír restregándose contra la pelinegra.

-  Tuviste la mala suerte de cruzarte en mi camino cuando tenía hambre y en la época en que disfrutaba de la carne de las criaturas. Como sea, ya sabes que hacer, haz un contrato con esta humana de aquí y ayúdala.

Yuruki retrocedió confundida cuando Kurai la señaló con el hocico. Rathian se acercó al grupo con un poco de cautela, no confiaba del todo en la felina. Dirigió su penetrante mirada hacia la pelirroja, quien era apenas tan grande como una de sus garras. Se inclinó y tocó con su pico la cabeza de la joven durante un segundo.

-  Kurai ¿Por qué quieres que ayude a esta chica?

-  Sí, yo también quiero saberlo.

Yuruki se había mantenido quieta, pero ese contacto le hizo estremecer el cuerpo. Kurai se sentó orgullosamente junto a su portadora y habló.

-  Le dije que le daría un premio cuando su cuerpo estuviera en buenas condiciones.

-  Salí del hospital hace dos horas, dos horas.

-  Estas bien ahora. No seas exigente.

Nitzune acercó el rostro al de Kurai y le habló en un susurro.

-  No sabía que te llevabas bien con ella.

-  No lo hago, pero yo siempre cumplo cuando me sirven correctamente.

La pelinegra la miro desaprobadoramente. Volvió su vista a la enorme ave que observaba seriamente a Yuruki.

\- De todas maneras ¿Por qué él?

Pregunto la pelirroja. Nanashi se adelantó para contestar eso.

\- Porque Rathian-sama es el más grande oráculo en el mundo.

\- ¿Un oráculo? Eso es…interesante.

Yuruki y Rathian se miraron durante algunos segundos. Parecía que aún tenían dudas sobre el otro.

-  Si _Yuruki_ \- habló el ave pronunciando enfáticamente el nombre de la pelirroja - logra demostrarme algo interesante haré el contrato. Por ahora la ayudaré un poco con su capacidad para ver lo que está por venir.

\- ¿Y por qué tengo que escucharte?

\- Porque no sabes usarlo a tu antojo.

\- ¿Y tú como sabes eso?

Rathian suspiró y estiró una de sus alas hasta mover a Yuruki un par de metros a la derecha. La joven lo miró sin comprender. Acto seguido Rathian volvió al nido y contó suavemente hasta tres.

En medio de un gran estruendo acompañado por varios rayos que destruyeron parte del suelo apareció Kaito, empuñando firmemente la espada, junto a Thai quien se veía listo para atacar. Ambos aparecieron justo en el lugar exacto donde Yuruki estaba parada segundos antes. Rathian miró a la pelirroja mostrándole su punto.

\- ¡Nitzu! ¿Dónde estás?

Gritó el pelinegro levantando su espada hacia la enorme ave que tenía en frente. Si aquel animal era el responsable de secuestrarlas, Kaito iba a comer muy bien en la noche; de hecho, el primer pensamiento de Kaito al verlo fue “¿A qué sabrá?”.

\- ¿Kaito? ¡Oh por dios, Kaito! ¡Baja esa espada!

La menor corrió junto a él y lo obligó a enfundar el arma.

\- ¡Estoy bien! ¡Estoy bien!

\- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Preguntó el joven mirando de arriba abajo a la chica para asegurarse de que no tuviera ninguna herida.

-  Estamos aquí por Yuruki… ¡Eso no importa! ¿Cómo llegaste tú aquí? 

-  Yo lo traje. Estábamos un poco nerviosos ya que ustedes dos desaparecieron sin razón.

Thai miró a la demonio, sabiendo que todo tenía que ver con ella. Kurai se levantó y agarró a la pelinegra de la ropa con el hocico alejándola del mayor.

-  Maldito perro sarnoso.

Susurró la felina poniéndose en medio de los dos jóvenes. Yuruki se acercó al nido y habló con el ave.

\- Bien, tienes razón, no sé cómo usarlo cuando quiero ¿Puedes de verdad ayudarme con eso?

-  Por supuesto. Pero lo del contrato está por verse.

Yuruki sonrió de medio lado, empezaba a agradarle aquella criatura.

-  Hecho. -  Acto seguido le gritó a sus compañeros - ¡Oigan! ¿Alguien quiere algunos días de entrenamiento especial?

Kaito y Nitzune se miraron, no sonaba mal. Nanashi por su lado al fin pudo permitirse echarse en el suelo y descansar, su tarea había concluido, al menos por unas horas.


	40. Lo que se ha perdido a través del tiempo

 

Nitzune empujó fuera del claro a Kaito y Nanashi. Yuruki había empezado a hablar con Rathian y parecía que discutían algo importante, era la oportunidad de la pelirroja para entender y controlar sus propias habilidades y la pequeña pelinegra quería ayudarla en todo lo posible. Kurai no se apartó de su lado; asegurándose de siempre estar en medio de Kaito y Nitzune. Thai por su parte se echó en el suelo vigilando de reojo a la demonio.

-  Muy bien. Aun si decidimos quedarnos a entrenar, hay cosas que debemos organizar.

-  Todo eso ya está preparado por orden de Kurai-sama.

Nanashi tenía una jovial sonrisa en el rostro. La menor lo miró impresionada.

\- ¿Dónde vamos a dormir?

-  Hay una pequeña construcción en el territorio de Rathian-sama que servirá como refugio.

\- ¿La comida?

-  Suficientes provisiones para varios días. -  Nanashi miró de reojo a Kaito - Si llegamos a necesitar más podemos cazar en el bosque, los conejos son del tamaño de vacas, no faltará comida.

\- ¿Qué haremos si nos necesitan en la aldea?

-  He dejado un mensaje en la oficina de Tsunade-san.

-  Acerca del equipaje…

-  Me tomé la libertad de traer prendas y todo lo necesario. Espero haber acertado en la talla de todos, incluso me atreví a traer tu equipo para viajes del laboratorio. Me disculpo si fue demasiado.

Nitzune se peinó hacia atrás el cabello; por eso no había visto al maestro en varios días. Hizo cuentas en la mente: no faltaba nada para poder estar unos días fuera.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Haru?

-  Descansa en la construcción que mencioné antes.

Nitzune casi pone el grito en el cielo.

\- ¡¿Trajiste a mi bebe aquí?!

\- Tenten-san estaba fuera y no pude contactar con la anciana que usualmente lo cuida, no debes preocuparte, está cómodo y no puede salir.

La menor se llevó la palma a la frente. Todo estaba perfecto.

-  Voy a empezar a llamarte Sebastian.

\- ¿Disculpa?

-  No importa. -  La pelinegra miró a Kaito - ¿Tu qué opinas?

El joven miró a su alrededor y luego a Thai, quien le devolvió la mirada con un gesto.

\- Mientras tengamos comida, por mi está bien.

Nitzune suspiró resignadamente. Todo el mundo se había dejado arrastrar y ella sabía que Kurai estaba completamente complacida por ello. Dio un vistazo al claro donde estaban su compañera y el oráculo.

-  Yuruki estará bien aquí. Vayamos a ver esa dichosa construcción.

\- ¿Te preocupa tu gato?

Preguntó el pelinegro con una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Mi pobre bebe….

 

 

-  Muy bien, soy toda oídos ¿Por dónde debo empezar?

Yuruki se sentó entre la hierba mirando al ave. Rathian se acurrucó en su nido esponjando un poco las plumas y dejando que la larga cola cayera bellamente por un lado.

\- Como todo, debemos empezar por el principio. Por lo visto has tenido desde tu nacimiento una facilidad para percibir los eventos venideros; solamente hasta hace poco tiempo estos se intensificaron cuando llegaste a este mundo.

La pelirroja se sobresaltó.

-  Eso…

-  No debes asustarte. No lo divulgaré. Después de todo no eres la primera criatura que llega aquí desde otro mundo.

\- ¿No? ¿Alguien más es…?

\-  Por supuesto. Empezando por Kurai Tamashi ¿Crees que este mundo engendra criaturas de casi maldad pura? Cuando llegó aquí desde cualquier sea el infierno del que salió, sentí una gran cantidad de sucesos cambiar, pocas veces un solo individuo tiene tanto impacto en la continuidad del tiempo. Después de ella aprendí que la posibilidad de muchos mundos además de este o el de los ninjas era más que una teoría; pero mi poder sólo abarca aquellos que estén conectados de alguna manera, así que por ahora sólo puedo ver aquello de este mundo o el de los ninjas, el tuyo es un misterio para mí. Hablando de eso, no creerás el enorme punto y aparte que fue ese lobo en la historia.

\- ¿Thai? ¿Qué tiene que ver él?

\- Eso no importa ahora. Lo que quiero que comprendas es que la naturaleza del mundo ninja potenció tu poder hasta hacerlo brotar completamente.

Yuruki miró al cielo, una suave briza atravesó el claro revolviéndole los rojos mechones. Rathian se aclaró la garganta con un carraspeó y continuó

\- Hasta ahora has dejado que las visiones lleguen a ti por su cuenta, lo que tienes que aprender a hacer es a atraerlas o alejarlas a tu conveniencia o necesidad.

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que debo hacerlo?

-  Piensa en la línea de sucesos como una suave corriente de aire y tú eres un pequeño punto que puede colarse en esa corriente y moverse a su antojo: pasado, presente y futuro; todo está ahí. Al igual que una brisa que cambia de dirección por la intromisión de un objeto, los sucesos son cambiados por las acciones que en todo momento están ocurriendo. Por ejemplo, ven aquí un momento.

Con un poco de vacilación Yuruki se levantó y se acercó al ave. Rathian la cubrió con su ala y le indicó el árbol más cercano a ellos, el cual tenía un enorme tronco del cual se desprendían cinco ramas gruesas que a su vez se dividían hasta llenarse de hojas.

\- Voy a mostrarte como debe sentirse en realidad una visión. ¿Ves aquel árbol? En exactamente cinco años una colmena de abejas hará de la rama del centro su nuevo hogar. Por lo tanto, en siete años un cuervo pasará un mal día al estrellarse contra la rama y provocar la ira de las abejas.

Mientras Rathian hablaba, Yuruki podía ver lo que ocurría en su mente, podía verlo vívidamente y no como una serie de fugaces imágenes sin sentido. El oráculo extendió su ala libre e hizo un rápido movimiento creando una corriente de aire que cortó exactamente la rama del centro del árbol.

-  Ahora dime qué ocurrirá.

-  Las abejas ya no van a vivir ahí y el cuervo no se estrellará contra la rama sino contra un arbusto arrancándose varias plumas de las alas.

Yuruki había visto como la escena se reiniciaba y daba pasó al otro futuro. Rathian asintió solemnemente y apartó su ala de la pelirroja.

\- Lo has visto. El futuro está en constante cambió por cada acción que se hace, las posibilidades son infinitas porque incluso aquello que ocurre en un punto del mundo afecta los sucesos en la punta opuesta del mismo. Si tú no hubieras tomado el camino de la derecha cuando aquella pequeña humana te salvó de esos tres atacantes, habrías terminado en el fondo de un abismo con ambas piernas rotas y habrías muerto por hambre semanas después.

Yuruki sintió un aire helado recorrerle las piernas. Rathian sacudió el cuerpo reacomodando sus brillantes plumas, gesto que pronto descubriría Yuruki que era común en el ave.

-  Aun así, hay sucesos que deben ocurrir obligatoriamente.

-  No. Nada está escrito en piedra, pero hay cosas que han sido preparadas con tal cantidad de encuentros desde hace ya tanto tiempo que tiene que aparecer un obstáculo colosal y repentino para que no ocurra. Se trata más del porcentaje de posibilidad que la certeza o destino; sinceramente no me parece correcto hablar de esto último, es un término muy relativo.

La joven se sorprendió a si misma realizando el mismo gesto que hacia Nitzune cuando estaba nerviosa. Inhaló profundamente sin dejar de mirar el árbol.

\- Entonces, si hay tantas posibilidades y futuros ¿Cómo sabré cual es el de mayor porcentaje de éxito?

\- Sigamos con la metáfora del viento: sabes que una corriente puede iniciar desde muchos puntos y luego unirse a otras creando canales más grandes o debilitarse y desaparecer. Así debes hacerlo, tu poder te permite acceder desde cualquier tramo de estas corrientes y seguirlas hasta ver en donde desembocan; el porcentaje de posibilidad aparecerá fácilmente ante ti. Pero debes ser muy cuidadosa, recuerda que muchos tornados pueden iniciar por débiles brisas de verano.

\- ¿Y qué hay del pasado y del presente?

-  Nada te impide recorrer la corriente en reversa y ten en cuenta que el presente es un punto tan pequeño que es difícil saber en qué momento se trasforma en pasado o futuro, yo no me preocuparía tanto por eso.

En ese momento la pelirroja se levantó y estiró los brazos.

-  Bien, comencemos entonces. Quiero aprender a controlarlo en el menor tiempo posible.

Rathian rio suavemente mientras salía del nido dispuesto a emprender el vuelo con Yuruki a cuestas.

-  No hay un mejor momento que este. El porcentaje de éxito ha subido un diez por ciento.

\- ¿El éxito de qué?

-  Pronto lo sabrás.

Con un movimiento Yuruki saltó a la espalda de Rathian y ambos se elevaron por el cielo azul.

 

 

Nitzune se quedó gratamente sorprendida al ver la construcción que había mencionado Nanashi. Era grande, totalmente hecha en madera y de tres pisos: el primero parecía un recibidor, con una enorme chimenea y varios montículos de hojas que eran increíblemente suaves, una escalera de caracol comunicaba al segundo y tercer piso; en la planta superior habían varias maletas, seguramente el equipaje que había preparado Nanashi, cuatro camas hechas con telas que colgaban del techo con cuerdas y varias mesas llenas de frutas y cuencos con agua; el tercer piso estaba lleno de suave paja, Nanashi comentó que ese era el lugar donde Rathian descansaba y que él entraba por medio de un enorme agujero en la pared, el cual convertía a la última planta en una casa para aves.

Haru saltó a los brazos de Nitzune cuando la vio entrar, la menor lo consintió durante largo rato. Nanashi tenía razón, el gato no tenía como salir ¿Quién querría salir cuando tienes un recipiente lleno de atún, una enorme construcción para gatos hecha de material para rasguñar, juguetes y una pequeña cantidad de hierba gatera? La pelinegra dejó que su mascota siguiera con sus juegos y luego se acercó a la mesa donde reposaba su equipo de viajes. Por su lado, el primer movimiento de Kaito fue quitarse casi toda la ropa y apropiarse de una de las camas colgantes echándose sobre ella, haciendo que se meciera suavemente.

-  No está mal.

Fue el único comentario del mayor. Thai sonrió al ver que aquel estilo de cama le había encantado a su pequeño. El lobo de echó a su lado dispuesto a continuar la siesta interrumpida hace poco. Nanashi se acercó a la ventana del recinto, la figura de Rathian cruzó velozmente el cielo, en ese momento el castaño sonrió y volvió su mirada a su estudiante, quien ya estaba inmersa en un libro, sentada en el suelo y apoyada en el cuerpo de Kurai.

-  También podríamos aprovechar el tiempo.

Nitzune elevó la mirada de las páginas.

\- ¿Tienes algo en mente?

Nanashi ensanchó su atractiva sonrisa y asintió.

 

\- Este es un buen lugar para concentrarse.

Rathian descendió en picada, abriendo las alas en el último segundo y aterrizando suavemente en la cúspide de una montaña. Yuruki había disfrutado del vuelo con la alegría de un niño en una atracción del parque de diversiones. La pelirroja bajó del ave y miró a su alrededor, kilómetros y kilómetros de bosque se extendían en todas las direcciones muchos metros bajo ella, ocasionalmente aparecían colinas en el paisaje o puntos desnudos en el bosque, una línea plateada que zigzagueaba por el suelo indicaba la existencia de un rio. Rathian esponjó sus plumas y habló

-  Una buena vista siempre es de gran ayuda.

-  Ahora sé porque las aves adoran volar. Te hace sentir tan…libre.

Rathian pareció sonreír mientras envolvía a Yuruki con sus plumas. Habló durante algunos minutos dándole los detalles de qué debía hacer para controlar su poder y luego la cubrió con sus alas. Las corrientes del futuro se postraron ante Yuruki después de eso.

 

 

Kaito sacó la cabeza por una de las ventanas del segundo piso. Nitzune había salido desde hacía ya un buen rato y todo estaba sospechosamente en silencio. El pelinegro no tardó en encontrarla: estaba frente a la casa, sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y las manos descansando sobre las rodillas, los ojos cerrados y una expresión de serenidad en el rostro. Lo único extraño de su pose de meditación era el pequeño gato blanco que estaba dormido sobre sus piernas. El joven se colocó los pantalones y se ató la espada al cinto mientras bajaba a la primera planta. Thai siguió durmiendo plácidamente con la mitad del lomo expuesto al sol que se colaba por las ventanas de la casa.

\- ¡Hey!

Extrañamente no recibió respuesta alguna. Se acercó un par de pasos a la menor, sólo podía ver la pequeña espalda de ella y el cabello negro meciéndose ante la suave brisa.

\- ¿Nitzu?

Ningún movimiento. Estuvo tentado a sacudirla por el hombro, pero se arrepintió en el último segundo. Levantó del suelo un guijarro del tamaño de una cereza y lo lanzó casi sin fuerza a la cabeza de la menor. Un apéndice de sombra salió del suelo y repelió la piedrilla enviándola lejos.

-  En estos momentos no te prestará atención.

Kaito se giró para ver al castaño, quien se acercaba con una sonrisa.  El pelinegro no dijo una palabra, pero su rostro denotaba que quería respuestas.

\- Esta meditando. Parte del control que tiene sobre sus habilidades y su mente depende en gran medida de la meditación; es el momento en que está en más sincronía con Kurai-sama. Tendré que pedirte que no la distraigas.

Kaito miró de nuevo a la menor y luego chasqueó muy molesto la lengua.

\- Si estas aburrido. Puedo sugerirte algún tipo de entrenamiento o actividad para que pases el tiempo.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Quieres enseñarme algo a mí? No me hagas reír…

Nanashi dejó escapar una risa divertida.

\- Es evidente que no tengo nada que mostrarte acerca de la batalla que tú no conozcas ya. Pero siempre se pueden pulir otras habilidades.

Kaito miró seriamente al castaño al mismo tiempo que erguía orgulloso la espalda.

-  No hay estilo o técnica de pelea que yo no maneje.

El joven maestro ladeó la cabeza con un gesto de curiosidad inocente.

-  Pero tu manera de manipular chakra es un poco…inestable. Eso me ha parecido ver.

El pelinegro cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Miró a la menor y luego la ventana del segundo piso desde donde se asomaba la cabeza de Thai que lo miraba asintiendo.

-  Te daré una hora.

 

 

Rathian esponjó sus plumas y torció su cabeza para limpiar las suaves y brillantes que estaban bajo sus alas. Yuruki se limpió el sudor de la frente y se inclinó colocando sus manos en cada rodilla. Sentía que le faltaba el aire, pero también sentía una felicidad extrema; podía controlarlo, definitivamente podía controlarlo desde ese momento. Alzó la vista al tiempo que una gota de sudor recorrió toda la curvatura de su mejilla y fue a caer por su barbilla hasta el piso.

\- ¿Qué tal?

-  Tienes una capacidad de aprendizaje muy veloz.

-  Sí. Supongo que se lo puedes agradecer a los bas-tar-dos del laboratorio - Yuruki había separado por silabas aquella palabra con mucho odio. Una suave brisa sopló de cara a ella secándole el sudor y dándole un momento de dicha. -  Como sea. Se acabaron las migrañas para esta vidente.

Rathian se permitió reír un poco, risa que era más el trinar de un ruiseñor, miró a Yuruki fijamente y se sorprendió a si mismo con un sentimiento de orgullo en el pecho. Nunca había tenido una aprendiz puesto que eran contadas las criaturas que tenían tal habilidad.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

Yuruki fue a sentarse junto al ave. Él bajó la cabeza un poco e hizo un ligero gesto de asentimiento.

\- ¿Cómo conociste a Kurai?

\- Oh, ese no es un recuerdo bonito. Yo simplemente estaba tomando el sol en una rama y de repente una enorme masa negra se abalanzó sobre mí. Casi me arranca la cabeza, pero por suerte falló y terminó con las plumas de mi cola en el hocico.

-  Me parece increíble que sea una mala cazadora.

-  Creo que es muy buena teniendo en cuenta su condición.

Yuruki levantó tan rápido la cabeza que sintió un doloroso tirón en un musculo del cuello. Rathian suspiró sabiendo que se le había ido la lengua. 

-  Me va a matar por esto.

\- ¿Qué condición?   
\- ¿Sabes guardar un secreto? …

 

 

-  _Nunca me dijiste que estas ciega._

-  _No tenía por qué decírtelo._  

_-  Habría sido un lindo gesto. Pensé que no habría secretos entre nosotras._

_Ambas estaban en un lugar extraño que no era ni la mente de Nitzune ni la de Kurai exclusivamente. Ese espacio se había creado desde aquella batalla en donde Nitzune le había permitido a Kurai tomar parte del control de su ser. No se veían puesto que todo estaba en penumbras, pero podían sentirse._

_-  No hay secretos para **mí**._

_-  Que generoso de tu parte._

_-  Soy un demonio ¿Qué esperabas?_

_A Nitzune se le subió, metafóricamente hablando, la sangre a la cabeza en ese momento. Después de eso, ambas se enfrascaron en una discusión que giraba en torno a la confianza y el poder._

 

\- Parece que fue culpa de un humano hace mucho tiempo. Realmente mucho tiempo. Cuando me enfrenté a ella traté de buscar algo en su pasado que me ayudara a evitar el terminar en su estómago y me encontré con eso. Creo que es la razón por la que odia profundamente a los humanos, especialmente a los machos.

-  Un hombre ¿Eh? Pues si razones no le faltan para odiarlos.

-  Eso creo. Sólo espero que jamás esté cerca de un Uchiha.

\- ¿Por qué?

Yuruki sentía la respuesta muy clara, pero igual lanzó la pregunta.

\- Porque fue un antepasado de los Uchihas quien apagó una antorcha en sus ojos. Siento pena del pobre que se atreva a ponerse en su camino.

-  Por todos los cielos…

Yuruki no pudo evitar la carcajada nerviosa que salió de su pecho. Kaito tenía que darle muchas gracias a Thai, lo más seguro era que si el gran lobo no estuviera junto a él, habría muerto en circunstancias horribles.

-  Por cierto. Yuruki, no te he dicho el efecto secundario de este entrenamiento intensivo.

\- ¿Ah?

 

_-  La que atacó salvajemente a Itachi aquella tarde en esa casa no fui yo ¡Fuiste tú!_

_-  Un momento de ira espontanea._

_\- ¡Pues vaya que fue espontanea!_

_Kurai parecía estar totalmente tranquila a pesar de las acusaciones. La venganza era también parte de la naturaleza de un demonio, aunque no fuese contra la persona correcta, pero las maldiciones a familias enteras no eran extrañas. Nitzune siguió recriminándole hasta que sintieron una perturbación que venía de afuera._

_-  Esto no ha acabado. Shira._

_-  En mal momento te has enterado de ese nombre._

_-  Y te jodes. Es tu verdadero nombre así que te llamaré así a partir de ahora._

Sin dejar a Shira discutir más, Nitzune terminó con la meditación y abrió los ojos. Haru ya no estaba en su regazo y muchos metros frente a ella tres personas parecían discutir. Kaito, Nanashi y otro Kaito. Nitzune estuvo a punto de preguntar que ocurría cuando uno de los dos pelinegros simplemente explotó.

\- ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

-  Nitzune. Bienvenida ¿Te ha ido bien con Kurai-sama?

\- ¡Eso no importa! ¡Kaito! ¡¿Eso fue un clon tuyo explotando?!

El joven pelinegro desvió la mirada hacia un lado frunciendo el ceño y rechistando.

\- Parece ser que Kaito -  Iba a decirle el “san” pero Nanashi recordó la orden del pelinegro de no usar honoríficos -  usa una cantidad tan absurda de chakra en sus clones que estos son inestables y tienden a explotar en cualquier momento.

Nitzune se acercó a los dos hombres y miró a Kaito.

-  Así que... hombres-bomba ¿eh?

Había un poco de burla en la voz de la menor. Kaito sintió una vena de su frente hincharse.

-  No necesito clones. Mis peleas las puedo terminar yo solo.

\- Tampoco es muy bueno adhiriéndose a las superficies con chakra o cualquier ejercicio que incluya un control delicado.

El castaño se llevó una mirada llena de odio. Kaito recordó los dos intentos por subirse a un árbol. En el primero había enviado muy poco chakra a la planta de sus pies y terminó cayéndose de espaldas al suelo; en el segundo intento, envió tan absurda cantidad que el árbol se partió por la mitad terminando él de nuevo en el suelo. Nitzune miró el árbol detrás de ellos que no era nada pequeño y se imaginó perfectamente la escena. Simplemente Kaito no tenía un punto medio.

-  No te preocupes. Eso se solucionará con trabajo duro.

La menor le había dado unas palmaditas en el hombro a Kaito. Este se sintió un poco humillado, pero antes de que pudiera protestar Rathian aterrizó frente a la casa con Yuruki en la espalda.

\- ¡Yuruki!

Nitzune caminó para recibir a su compañera. La pelirroja se adelantó saltando de la espalda del ave y aterrizando junto a la menor para estrecharla en un efusivo abrazo.

\- ¡Nitzune! ¡Me alegra tanto verte! ¡Aunque te hubiera visto de todas maneras aun si hubieras decidido seguir meditando o si el clon hubiera explotado más cerca de ti! ¡Aunque si hubieras decidido no seguir el consejo de Nanashi y seguir leyendo en el segundo piso no te habría visto justo ahora si no cuando yo subiera a contarte lo bien que me había ido en el entrenamiento! ¡Por cierto! ¡No sabes lo bien que me fue entrenando! ¡Por poco me caigo de la espalda de Rathian si aquella águila hubiera volado más bajo! ¡Pero no importa porque el águila decidió ir tras un conejo en el último segundo! - Yuruki abrazaba tan cariñosamente a Nitzune y hablaba tan rápido que la menor comenzó a preocuparse.

\- ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Yuruki enloqueció!

\- ¡Nanashi! ¡Aún tenemos que entrenar a menos que decidas que ir por la cena es más importante, en ese caso entonces entrenaremos mañana! ¡Por cierto! ¡La seta morada es mala así que no la toques! ¡Kaito!

El aludido pareció ponerse en guardia por un momento. Ver a la mayor así era muy raro. 

\- ¡Si decides irte a entrenar a otro sitio tendré que comerme tu porción de carne de la cena! ¡Por cierto! ¡No te preocupes! ¡Tú control sobre el chakra mejorará dentro de unos años! ¡Nunca hagas clones dentro de la casa hasta ese momento! ¡Y por supuesto que tendré un combate contra ti! ¡Aunque tu tendrás que decidir cuándo hacerlo porque si lo hago yo terminaremos en el fondo del rio que está lejos de aquí! ¡Por cierto! …

Kaito no resistió más y le tapó la boca a Yuruki con una mano, apretándola puesto que la pelirroja intentaba seguir hablando.

-  Detente. Eso es terriblemente molesto.

-  Ya está. Yuruki se rompió ¿Qué le hiciste, Rathian?

-  Es un efecto pasajero. Se detendrá dentro de unas horas. Es el precio a pagar por aprender más rápido.

Kaito miró a Yuruki, quien aún intentaba seguir con su cháchara incansable incluso con la mano de él sobre los labios. No. Definitivamente no iba a soportar eso varias horas. La risa de Nitzune estalló al mismo tiempo que la de Thai, el lobo había estado viendo desde el segundo piso todo el tiempo, Nanashi también rio un poco ante la escena; parecía que Yuruki se hubiera comido kilos de azúcar y ahora estuviera sobre estimulada. Finalmente, todos tuvieron que adolecer el efecto secundario por el que pasaba Yuruki un par de horas más hasta que finalmente la mayor cayó dormida.

\- ¡Al fin!

Gritaron todos con alivio. Kaito parecía estar a punto de sufrir un ataque de ira. Nitzune por su parte se quitó disimuladamente algo de los oídos y siguió macerando hojas, sintió la mirada de rencor del pelinegro que había visto como ella se despojaba de los tapones. Le sacó la lengua al pelinegro y siguió con lo suyo tan campante.

 

La noche transcurrió tranquilamente. Yuruki aún tenía pequeños accesos de palabrería desbocada pero cada vez eran menores hasta que volvió a ser la de siempre, aun así, Kaito y Nitzune le recordarían esa escena por el resto de su vida. Los cuatro jóvenes se acomodaron, cada uno en una cama colgante diferente, y durmieron plácidamente hasta que el sol ascendió por el cielo al siguiente día. Después del desayuno, lo que primero ocurrió fue un fiero enfrentamiento entre Kaito y Yuruki. Nitzune se quedó a un lado del lugar donde habían decidido enfrentarse para mirar; tal vez, muy en el fondo se preocupaba por la pelirroja. El cielo estaba un poco nublado y la planicie que habían escogido era azotada por una corriente de viento moderada.

-  Aún puedes arrepentirte.

Dijo la pelirroja mientras desenfundaba sus espadas gemelas.

-  Jamás he huido de una pelea y no voy a empezar hoy. Tú eres la que puede escapar ahora.

Kaito mantuvo una mano en el mango de su espada mientras estiraba los músculos del cuello, un sonoro crujido le hizo relajar.

-  No lo creo, cachorro. Hoy me siento peculiarmente con suerte para las batallas.

Kaito se puso en guardia y sonrió de medio lado mientras susurraba algo.

-  Como si la suerte tuviera algo que ver.

El primer choque de metales fue preciso y rápido. Un par de chispas saltaron al roce de las armas y ambos combatientes retrocedieron un paso. Kaito pensaba acabar con la pelea rápidamente. No consideraba a Yuruki una buena peleadora y mucho menos alguien respetable con quien batirse en el arte de la espada, pero, todos sus ataques habían sido bloqueados con gracia y una precisión abrumadora durante ese choque. Tal vez la testearía durante otro rato.

\- ¡¿Viste eso?! ¡Lo bloqueo! ¡Lo bloqueo totalmente!

Nitzune daba saltitos en su lugar junto a Thai. El lobo sonrió viendo la emoción de la menor, estaba también sorprendido, la ejecución de los movimientos de la pelirroja fue perfecto y en el tiempo indicado.

-  Rathian, tu no le enseñaste solamente como controlar su poder.

El lobo miraba al oráculo con sospecha. La enorme ave de color jade sacó pecho orgullosamente y con un tono jactancioso habló.

-  Sólo es un arte de las espadas gemelas perdido hace siglos. No fue la gran cosa. Aquella inteligente humana puede aprender mucho más si se lo propone.

Thai volvió su vista a la batalla con interés. Un arte perdido era algo que valía la pena ver.

 

-  Nada mal ¿No?

Preguntó Yuruki con una sonrisa desafiante. Tenía la espada de la derecha apuntándole a Kaito grácilmente y la de la izquierda con la punta descansando delicadamente en suelo, casi sin tocarlo.  Kaito volvió a enfundar su arma; regresando a la posición inicial de su estilo favorito de pelea. Cortes rápidos. Cortes precisos. Cortes devastadores.

-  No te confíes. Aún no me haces esforzar.

-  Créeme, haré que tengas que hacer algo más que esforzarte.

Volvieron a chocar y el resultado fue el mismo, cada ataque de Kaito fue bloqueado o redirigido lejos del cuerpo de la pelirroja con un estilo que casi asemejaba un delicado baile. Yuruki parecía deslizarse como si fuera una brisa de aire entre los árboles. Kaito gruñó por lo bajo y activo su sharingan. Aun no se esforzaba, pero no entendía la técnica de Yuruki.

 

-  Eso es más que sólo un arte perdido en el tiempo.

Rathian rio ante el comentario del lobo. Por supuesto que era algo más que una técnica de espada nueva.

\- Yuruki está peleando teniendo en cuenta cada mínimo posible ataque que realice este…Kaito. Su mente ve cada posible alternativa de ataque, piensa y ejecuta un movimiento defensivo según la decisión que haya tomado su oponente, prácticamente está preparada para todo ataque que le lancen. Ella está viendo los posibles futuros al mismo tiempo que se desempeña como una gran luchadora con la espada.

\- ¡Vamos Yuruki!

Nitzune no podía evitar animar a su compañera. Batirse a duelo de espada con Kaito no era algo fácil.

El pelinegro se sorprendió al encontrar un corte en su camisa. Yuruki había logrado atravesar su defensa. La sensación de que ella podía ver a través de sus ataques lo ponía incómodo. Lo bueno era que la mayor parecía algo agitada. Lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo le costaba trabajo mantenerlo.

-  Muy bien. Se acabaron los juegos.

La batalla sólo duró cinco minutos más. Pero fueron los cinco minutos más intensos de la vida de la pelirroja. Bien, podía ver cualquier ataque posible ¡Pero la maldita velocidad de Kaito no la dejaba pasar de algo más que la defensa! Sentía que se estaba batiendo contra todo un grupo de adversarios. Aun así, pensaba mantenerse en pie todo lo posible. Envió chakra a sus espadas, inmediatamente una gran corriente de aire cortante cubrió el filo de sus armas con un color aguamarina, un interesante color tenía el chakra de la pelirroja.

Nitzune gritó con emoción al ver como los movimientos de Yuruki se acompañaban con corrientes de aire que hacían de su estilo un espectáculo digno de ver, como nunca parecía una hermosa danza mortífera. Kaito redobló la velocidad cuando necesitó esquivar el filo de chakra que amenazaba con quitarle un brazo. El combate incrementó su tensión dramáticamente, más cuando Kaito envolvió su arma con electricidad; las chispas se hicieron mucho más intensas y muy pronto la hierba que crecía alta en el lugar comenzó a desaparecer tras corrientes de aire despedidas por las espadas de la joven. De repente un enorme crujido metálico se escuchó. Todo movimiento se detuvo y la punta de la espada cargada con electricidad de Kaito quedó a pocos centímetros de la cara de Yuruki. Las espadas de la joven se habían quebrado y sus hojas ahora se encontraban esparcidas por la hierba cortada en millones de fragmentos, dejando a la mayor sólo con los mangos en las manos.

-  Eso sí que fue mala suerte.

Comentó Kaito victorioso.

-  Yo no lo creo así. En tu caso. Fue buena suerte.

Kaito bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que, si la espada derecha de Yuruki aun tuviera su hoja, ésta estaría atravesándole el hígado en ese justo instante.

-  Lo hubiera podido esquivar.

-  Sigue diciéndotelo hasta que te lo creas.

Kaito la miró con una expresión seria y luego relajó el semblante. Enfundó de nuevo su arma y le extendió la mano a la pelirroja quien tenía una rodilla hincada en el suelo.

\- ¿Empate?

Preguntó Yuruki tomando la mano del mayor e incorporándose.

-  Nunca. Esto está pospuesto.

\- ¡Ja! ¡Cuando quieras!  

Y después de eso Yuruki se desplomó sobre el hombro de Kaito.

 

 

Al despertar, lo primero que vio Yuruki fue la cara sonriente de la pelinegra.

-  Buenos días.

\- ¡Mierda! Me duele todo ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?

-  Casi un día entero.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos como platos. No había imaginado que esa pelea le arrebataría tantas energías. Nitzune le puso enfrente un plato con un desayuno bien cargado, imaginaba que la mayor se estaría muriendo de hambre en ese momento. Yuruki comenzó a comer ávidamente.

-  Esa batalla fue más que increíble ¿Siempre has podido pelear así?

\- Ahora que no tengo que preocuparme por el estado de mi cuerpo y que no tengo cargas extras o migrañas recurrentes, puedo darlo todo sin limitaciones.

Nitzune sonrió al tiempo que tomaba del plato una fresa y se la llevaba a los labios.

-  Fue impresionante.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado mientras estaba dormida?

-  No mucho. He tenido tiempo para meditar y hablar, si es que a peleas de horas se le puede llamar así, con Shira. Kaito ha entrenado un poco su manejo de chakra con Nanashi y Thai junto con Rathian han pasado algo de tiempo hablando.

Yuruki miró por la ventana y luego reparó en algo.

\- ¿Quién demonios es Shira?

-  Ah sí, ese es el verdadero nombre de Kurai.

-  Tú puedes llamarla así, para mi seguirá siendo Kurai.

La menor rio suavemente y luego habló.

-  Es lo mejor, no le gusta mucho que la llamen así. Eso lo hace jodidamente divertido.

Una voz gritó desde el piso inferior en ese momento interrumpiendo la conversación de las chicas.

\- ¡Oe, Nitzu! ¡¿La pelirroja esa ya despertó?!

\- ¡¿A quién llamas “la pelirroja esa”?! ¡Maldito cachorro!

Kaito subió por las escaleras echando humo. Llevaba en las manos dos espadas. Nitzune caminó hacia el pelinegro e intentó calmarlo

\- Vamos Kaito. No estés enojado desde tan temprano. Sabes que es un apodo cariñoso que te da Yuruki.

\- No. No lo es. Quiero molestarlo con eso.

Respondió la mayor burlonamente. Nitzune se giró y la miró seriamente.

-  Basta. No voy a ser yo quien te cure si Kaito te deja un tajo en un brazo.

\- ¿Quién dijo que va a conservar el brazo?

Kaito hablaba seriamente. La menor se llevó una mano a la frente. Que el cielo no quisiera que esos dos se quedaran solos.

\- Vamos Kaito. Olvida eso y dale a Yuruki el regalo que le hiciste.

\- No es un regalo.

La pelirroja enarcó una ceja curiosa. La menor esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y empujó a Kaito hacia la cama donde descansaba la mayor.

\- Has trabajado en ellas desde ayer ¿Cómo no va a ser un regalo?

\- Nitzu. Cállate. Te digo que no es un regalo, Sólo me aseguro de que no voy a tener que preocuparme por dos personas en las batallas.

Kaito miró un poco incómodo a Yuruki y le extendió las espadas gemelas que traía en las manos.

\- Ten cuidado. No es un metal común y quedaron un poco pesadas, con el tiempo se volverán livianas y cuando eso ocurra podrás moverlas como si fueran plumas. Ya decidirás tu qué hacer con ellas entonces.

Yuruki tomó las espadas, “un poco pesadas” era un eufemismo; le tomaría algo de tiempo acostumbrarse a manejarlas. Desenvainó una y miró maravillada la hoja negra y muy bien trabajada.

\- ¿De verdad las hiciste tú?

\- El sujeto ese ayudo con los mangos y las fundas, pero sí, las hice yo. Tienen la misma calidad que mi espada así que no las piedras. No volveré a tomarme la molestia.

Yuruki vio que el trabajo de Nanashi con los mangos había sido perfecto, tenían un diseño de tela intrincado y era increíblemente cómodo en la mano.

\- Gracias.

Kaito no contestó, simplemente agarró a Nitzune al hombro y se la llevó escaleras abajo.

\- ¡Oe Kaito!

-  Yo también quiero un buen desayuno.

Yuruki se quedó a solas con sus nuevas armas. Eran increíblemente oportunas. La mayor no tenía tiempo para conseguir nuevas espadas si quería lograr que su plan para detener a Danzo funcionara. Tenían una sola oportunidad y debían comenzar a preparar todo de inmediato. Se levantó de la cama y bajó las escaleras dejando las armas con cuidado sobre las sabanas, tenía mucho que contarles a sus compañeros.


	41. El tiempo límite es una semana

 

-  Ya me escucharon. ¿Qué opinan?

Nitzune miró a Kaito por un segundo. El pelinegro continuó comiendo todo lo que duró la explicación de la mayor, escuchaba, pero no separaba la vista del plato. Los tres estaban sentados sobre las suaves hojas mullidas del primer piso, creando un pequeño círculo que en medio tenía una bandeja llena de comida.

-  Por mi suena bien.

\- ¿Suena bien? ¡Es una reverenda locura! Yuruki, vamos, cuando te dije que debíamos hacer algo con Danzo no esperaba que planearas su asesinato. Debe haber otra forma, si aún tenemos una semana podríamos avisarle a Tsunade-sama, ella podrá evitar el golpe de estado si lo sabe.

Yuruki golpeó las hojas con la mano abierta. Nitzune se sobresaltó salvando por poco el té que estaba bebiendo.

\- ¿Crees que me hubiera puesto en la tarea de planear esto si existiera otra ruta? Miré ayer todas las posibilidades en el futuro, cada una de ellas. Más de la mitad acababa con ese loco haciéndose con el poder de la aldea y desencadenando terribles cosas sobre las naciones ninjas. Las pocas que tenían un rayo de esperanza nos incluían a nosotros, nosotros tres específicamente.

Nitzune se cruzó de brazos incrédula.

\- No puede ser. Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con la historia de Konoha ¿Por qué tenemos que ser nosotros los que detengan a Danzo? Estoy muy segura que alguien más debería hacerlo.

\- Escúchame bien. Sí, se supone que alguien más debía hacerlo ¿Qué pasó? No lo entiendo muy bien, pero alguien creo un alboroto tan absolutamente catastrófico en la línea temporal que quien se supone que lo haría no está donde se supone debe estar ni ha tomado las decisiones que se suponía debía tomar.

-  No entiendo nada.

-  Pues ya somos dos.

Nitzune y Yuruki parecían estar a punto de pelearse hasta que Kaito repartió a cada una un golpecito en la frente.

-  Sólo hay que matarlo. No comprendo cual es el gran problema.

\- Empecemos por la parte del asesinato y después consideremos que Danzo es el maldito líder de Raíz, que por si no lo sabes es una rama independiente de los ANBU jodidamente fuerte y que sólo lo obedecen a él ¿Con que nos quedamos? Con que Danzo es un enemigo temible y que su asesinato nos pondría derechito en el libro bingo de todo el maldito mundo. ¿Debo agregar algo más? Oh sí, claro, que él no se quedará quieto mientras le hundes la espada en el pecho y, por si fuera poco, creo que no me tiene en su lista de personas favoritas.

Nitzune hablaba agitadamente. Definitivamente le parecía una muy mala idea. La pelirroja miró a su compañera muy seriamente.

-  Sabes que no hay otra opción.

-  Bueno. Entonces no cuenten conmigo. Ustedes dos pueden hacerse cargo de todo eso.

-  Hacemos esto para proteger a tu querida Konoha.

\- ¡Lo sé! ¿Sí? ¡Lo sé! ¡Pero no me pidan que sea parte de un asesinato!

Yuruki se levantó al igual que Nitzune y amabas comenzaron a alzar la voz.

\- ¿Quién dijo que debías ser parte de la batalla? ¡Te estoy pidiendo que busques la información necesaria para desenmascarar sus planes después de que todo pase!

\- Si es que llego a encontrar esa información, cosa que me parece ridículamente imposible de lograr por mi cuenta ¿Por qué no entregarla a alguien más? Si la hokage se enterase a tiempo…

\- ¡No podrá hacer nada! ¿Cuántas veces debo repetírtelo para que entiendas? ¡Nadie nos va a creer! ¡Lo único que ganaremos hablando del tema con alguien más es conseguir que una docena de miembros de raíz nos caigan encima y nos liquiden! ¿Crees que quiero arriesgar mi pellejo de esta manera por diversión?

Nitzune apretó lo puños tratando de contenerse. La mayor por su parte no estaba en mejores condiciones.

\- ¡Esto es más grande que nosotros! ¡Yuruki, por favor! ¡Piénsalo bien! ¿Qué probabilidades tenemos de conseguirlo?

\- ¡Escucha! ¡Tú eres la joven que ha podido mantener la cordura a pesar de que un demonio tiene control de tu cuerpo e interfiere constantemente en tu vida! ¡Este cachorro ha pasado la mayor parte de su vida peleando para sobrevivir en el peor escenario posible! ¡Y yo he logrado salir con vida de una maldita organización criminal que experimentó conmigo todo lo que quiso! ¿No te parecen suficientes razones como para confiar en nuestra victoria?

Y en ese momento el calor del ambiente les hizo decir a ambas chicas lo que no debían; empezando con la mayor.

\- ¡Ya has cometido asesinatos! ¡Uno más por un buen motivo no debería importarte!

\- ¡No digas una mierda más! ¿Con este tipo de planes esperas que las personas no te consideren una amenaza? ¿Estas segura que en ese laboratorio no te insertaron algo más que sólo conocimientos de batalla?

En ese instante Kaito apareció entre ellas deteniendo con cada mano un puño de cada una de las jóvenes. Sintió los golpes cargados de rencor e ira y suspiró. Con un suave empujón obligó a las chicas a retroceder.

\- Si van a comenzar a pelear de esta manera, váyanse afuera y desahóguense con un par de golpes. De lo contrario nunca vamos a tener ninguna posibilidad de lograrlo.

Nitzune y Yuruki se miraron con enojo. Instantes después la pelirroja subió al segundo piso y la pequeña salió de la casa.

 

La pequeña pelinegra caminó alrededor de la casa pateando piedras en el camino. En cuanto cruzó la puerta se dio cuenta de que había cometido un grave error con Yuruki, no debió decir algo como eso.

-  Ahora disculparme va a ser un dolor de cabeza.

Caminó durante un buen tiempo en círculos, dejando que la sangre bajara de su cabeza. Ella sabía que era un buen plan; si Nitzune lograba recolectar la información necesaria para desenmascarar a Danzo, Yuruki encontraría la manera perfecta para hacerle llegar esa información en secreto a la hokage mientras Kaito se encargaba del líder de Raíz en un instante, no habrían huecos por los cuales el hombre pudiera escaparse o sorprenderlos y como todo estaría encubierto por Nanashi quien aseguraría que ellos tres estuvieron entrenando en el mundo de las invocaciones todo ese tiempo, las represarías contra ellos serían mínimas. Estaba bien pensado, pero aun así Nitzune tenía miedo. Le aterrorizaba la idea de no ser capaz de conseguir la información, de que Yuruki fuera descubierta o algo peor, incluso sentía pavor al pensar que tal vez Kaito no pudiera ganarle a Danzo. Nunca lo había aceptado, pero Nitzune le tenía miedo a Danzo. La pequeña sabía que el hombre la tenía vigilada desde el incidente con Itachi, entendía el poder que tenía aquel en la aldea y su instinto le dijo el día en que lo tuvo cerca que Danzo era terriblemente peligroso.

La pelinegra se frotó los brazos enérgicamente, sentía frio en todo el cuerpo de repente. Sí que tenía miedo y mucho.   

-  _El miedo no es un impedimento, mocosa._

-  Déjame en paz. Aún no te he perdonado por ocultarme tu estado.

\- _¿Vas a continuar con eso? Ya te dije que no es importante ¿En algún momento has visto que eso me afecte?_

-  Aunque no fuera así. Me siento un poco traicionada.

-  _Eres imposible. Pero eso no es lo importante ahora. No acepto que huyas por algo tan deshonroso como el miedo. Eso no es digno de mi portadora._

\-  Por favor Shira. Simplemente vete a dormir.

La felina gruñó en la mente de Nitzune y le dejó una seria advertencia de no acobardarse antes de retirar su influencia e irse a descansar dentro de la menor. La pelinegra suspiró muy cansada. Levantó la vista del suelo y se encontró con el rostro del lobo. Los ojos azul eléctrico de Thai la miraban fijamente.

-  No me digas. Tú también vienes a darme un sermón. 

-  Te has peleado con tu compañera por lo que pude escuchar.

-  Me disculparé con ella después.

Nitzune se peinó hacia atrás sus cabellos y se sentó sobre una rama caída que fácilmente podía pasar por un sofá familiar por su tamaño. El lobo tomó una forma más pequeña hasta tener la altura de Kaito, lo que igualmente seguía siendo muy alto para la pelinegra, y habló.

-  Eso no es lo que en realidad te preocupa.

-  Yo sólo…ellos dos saben lo que pienso acerca del asesinato y aun así cuentan conmigo. Simplemente no puedo. Lo siento.

-  Pero quieres proteger tu hogar.

\- ¡Sí quiero! Sin embargo…

\- ¿Sin embargo?

Thai adoptó un tono paternal y se inclinó hacia la pequeña incitándola a que siguiera hablando. Nitzune apoyó los codos en las rodillas y el rostro en las palmas de sus manos.

\- Tengo miedo de que nos pase algo a nosotros en el intento. Danzo es poderoso, ni siquiera puedo hacerme una idea de cuánto. Kaito es muy fuerte, pero me aterra que Yuruki confíe en él para hacerlo. A diferencia de Kaito, Danzo sí es un verdadero asesino, no le importará deshacerse de quien sea si con eso consigue lo que quiere.

\- ¿Te preocupa que Kaito no pueda contra él?

-  No. Bueno…un poco. Sé que es fuerte. Lo sé en verdad…pero…pero…

El lobo vio como las manos de la pequeña temblaban ligeramente. Levantó una pata y la colocó con cuidado en la espalda de la menor. Nitzune sintió la tibieza de la almohadilla de Thai, era un poco pesada pero muy reconfortante.

\- Escucha pequeña. Comprendo cómo te sientes y respeto mucho tu manera de ver el mundo. Sin embargo, debes comprender que hay situaciones donde tenemos que hacer algo que odiamos por el bien de aquello que nos es más querido. Sí, la vida es hermosa. La vida es bella porque cada una es única: desde el rey más poderoso, hasta el conejo más pequeño; pero todos son vulnerables, ya sea porque es necesario comer o porque sus acciones han desencadenado la tragedia sobre ellos. Escúchame bien Nitzune: aquellos que han arrebatado una o varias vidas sin ninguna razón o por las razones incorrectas, porque disfrutan de ello o porque menosprecian la existencia del otro superponiendo la propia o incluso porque sus ideales los han vuelto ciegos a la realidad merecen el mismo destino, tal vez algo peor. Un asesino sólo debe morir a manos de otro, sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que todos sean iguales.

-  Es un concepto difícil de entender. Es muy duro para mi considerar a Kaito un asesino.

-  Oh pequeña. Desgraciadamente la vida que ha tenido lo ha convertido en uno. Por eso deseo que una existencia junto a ustedes le enseñe la manera de encaminarse y ser verdaderamente feliz aun con la pesada cruz que carga, creo que poco a poco lo está logrando. Esa es la razón por la que Yuruki confía en Kaito para su plan, ella sabe que tus habilidades podrían ser de mucha utilidad, pero también respeta tus modos. Ustedes son un equipo y si hay algo que uno no pueda hacer siempre estará otro para apoyarlo. Por eso Kaito no se opuso al plan, él tampoco desea que tú tengas que hacer algo que odias. Mi pequeño se ha propuesto alejarte de todo aquello que te haga daño, aun si eso le cuesta ponerse como escudo. Tienes amigos maravillosos Nitzune. Tú les has dado un lugar al cual volver y ellos desean protegerlo con todo lo que tienen, confía en ellos y en ti, si lo haces no tendrás nada porque temer.

La menor escuchó en silencio, por suerte el cabello le caía sobre la cara, de no ser así Thai habría podido ver las pesadas lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas. El lobo la acaricio suavemente con la pata y después se retiró para dejarla pensar.

 

 

Cuando Kaito vio regresar a Thai supo que todo estaría bien.

\- ¿Hablaste con ella?

-  Así es.

\- ¿Y entonces? ¿Aceptará el plan?

-  No lo sé. Debemos esperar su decisión.

El pelinegro rechistó. Sentía unas terribles ganas de buscar a Nitzune, pero no sabría que decirle así que prefirió quedarse donde estaba.

\-  Cachorro.

-  Sigue llamándome así, Yuruki, y te juro que… ¿Qué ocurre?

Kaito estaba a punto de lanzarle alguna pesada amenaza a la pelirroja, pero el semblante abatido de la mayor se lo impidió. Estaba acostumbrado al rostro triste de la pequeña, sin embargo, ver así a Yuruki lo tenía desconcertado.

-  Es un plan estúpido ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Qué? Este no es un momento para dudar. Hace poco estabas decidida.

-  Pero…

-  Yo tengo mis propios asuntos que atender con ese bastardo. Si Danzo fue un responsable de la masacre Uchiha, tiene la mayor parte de la culpa por la muerte de Kouta. Tú encárgate de darme la oportunidad de enfrentarme contra él y yo me encargare de que vea el mismísimo infierno antes de morir.

La mayor rio nerviosamente. Se llevó una mano al cuello y suspiró; sus dudas se habían despejado, al menos las más inmediatas.

\- Te tienes mucha confianza ¿No? Por eso van a patearte el trasero y tendré que entrar y ayudarte.

Kaito enarcó una ceja.

-  Eso es imposible. Me he enfrentado a docenas de hombres al tiempo.

-  No habrá mucha diferencia si te advierto. Recibe mi consejo entonces: no importa que pase ve con todo desde el principio; con ese hombre será una estupidez querer “probarlo”. Harás que te maten si lo subestimas.

El mayor emitió un gruñido de molestia. Era una reverenda tontería lo que le decía la pelirroja.

 

-  Yo…lo siento, no debí decir eso.

Yuruki tenía el corazón en la garganta. Esperaba que la menor volviera y todo el asunto ¡Pero no esperaba que la pequeña apareciera de repente detrás de ella, saliendo de la pared de entre una mancha negra! Por poco y la mayor se muere del susto.

\- ¡¿Y tú manera de disculparte es casi darme un infarto?!

\- Me daba algo de pena entrar por la puerta y que Kaito estuviera ahí después de que nos vio pelear así.

\- ¡Por el amor a…! Está bien. De todas maneras, también iba a buscarte. Yo también lo siento.  Pero me interesa saber cómo hiciste para atravesar la pared.

Nitzune sonrió al ver que todo había vuelto a la normalidad con su compañera. Después se acercó a una de las mesas del segundo piso y colocó la mano sobre ella. Sus dedos atravesaron la madera y se asomaron por el lado opuesto.

-  Lo descubrí hace unos días. Hace parte de los poderes de Shira, si pongo un poco de oscuridad en la superficie puedo atravesarlo, como si fuera un fantasma o algo así, aún no lo entiendo muy bien.

Yuruki se acercó y miró fijamente la mesa, era increíble y tenía muchos usos. Alzó la mirada y agarró a Nitzune por los hombros.

-  Cuando te ocultas en ese charco de oscuridad ¿También puedes atravesar objetos?

-  Me cuesta un poco, pero sí. También descubrí que cuando estoy escondida ahí no pueden detectarme, es como si Shira ocultara mi presencia.

\- ¡¿Pero te das cuenta de lo estupendo que es eso?!

-  Bueno, acepto que es útil…

\- ¿Útil? ¡Esto está más allá de lo útil! ¡Fácilmente puedes ser la persona más especializada en infiltración y espionaje que hay!

\- Vas a hacer que me sonroje.

Yuruki arrastró a la menor hacia las escaleras y le indicó el piso de abajo.

\- ¡Quiero verlo!

\- ¿Ahora?

\- ¡Sí!

Nitzune y Yuruki se miraron y una sonrisa traviesa se formó en ambas.

\- Sólo un poquito.

Habló la menor.

\- Un sustico de nada.

Secundó la pelirroja. Nitzune se escondió en un charco de oscuridad que serpenteó por el suelo escondiéndose entre las sombras de la construcción. Yuruki corrió hacia la ventana para verlo todo. Kaito había salido para dormir un poco ante el sol, se encontraba echado en el suelo frente a la casa con el torso descubierto. La mayor vio como la sombra se arrastraba lentamente hacia el pelinegro. Lastimosamente era muy visible de día, pero si Nitzune hacia eso en la noche o en un lugar oscuro, seria definitivamente indetectable. La oscuridad se detuvo junto al cuerpo de Kaito, quien no se había movido ni un centímetro. Una pequeña mano emergió de la sombra y con un rápido movimiento se colocó sobre el vientre del mayor, por la escarcha que tenían encima los delgados dedos, Yuruki infirió que aquella mano debía estar helada. Kaito emitió un grito de sorpresa, en el mismo instante agarró la mano que lo había despertado y sacó con fuerza a la menor de su escondite. La acorraló contra el suelo colocando sus garras sobre el cuello de la pequeña.

\- ¡Nitzu! ¿Quieres que te mate? ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

\- ¿Te asuste?

Kaito dudó por un segundo y luego habló.

\- Me sorprendí.

La carcajada de la mayor se escuchó. Kaito subió la mirada y en el siguiente segundo su espada se clavó en la pared del segundo piso, justo al lado de la cabeza de Yuruki.

\- ¡Desgraciado! ¡Casi me matas!

Kaito se echó a Nitzune al hombro y apareció dentro del segundo piso en un santiamén. Yuruki tuvo su segundo mini infarto del día antes de recibir un coscorrón en la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?

\- ¡Sólo fue una broma!

Se quejó Yuruki con una mano en la herida. Nitzune por su parte tenía la cara azul. Ser zarandeada así por el pelinegro siempre la mareaba.

-  Creo que voy a vomitar…

-  Se lo merecen.

Comentó Kaito arrojando a la menor a una de las camas colgantes con todo el cuidado del que era capaz. Yuruki y Nitzune volvieron a reír, aunque a cada una le dolía algo diferente.

\- ¿Vas a ser parte de esto finalmente?

Preguntó la pelirroja con esperanza. Nitzune miró el techo y luego a sus compañeros.

-  No tengo más opción. Ayudaré con lo que pueda.

Tanto Thai en el primer piso, como Rathian en el tercero y Kurai dentro de la menor, sonrieron aliviados. Todo se encaminaba correctamente.

 

 

-  Muy bien. Me voy. Deséame suerte.

Nitzune se echó la maleta al hombro y respiró profundo, aún tenía serias dudas de lo que estaba por hacer; infiltrarse en Raíz seguía siendo una gran locura. En la noche Yuruki le había dado las indicaciones a seguir y en el tercer día después de llegar al mundo de las invocaciones, la menor se dispuso a volver a Konoha para completar su parte del plan. Yuruki le dio una palmada en la espalda a modo de ánimo.

-  Estarás bien. Recuerda moverte en lugares oscuros todo el tiempo posible.

-  Está bien.

\- ¿Estas nerviosa?

\- Creo que estoy a punto de mojar mis pantalones.

Yuruki rio. No veía ni a Thai ni a Kaito por ningún lado. Era extraño, el pelinegro sabía que Nitzune se iría al amanecer.

-  Si no vuelves en dos días iremos a buscarte.

-  Eso no me da más confianza. Tengo la impresión de que si no vuelvo no van a encontrar ni un trozo de mi cuerpo.

-  No digas cosas aterradoras. Te digo que estarás bien. No creo que Kurai te deje morir tan fácil.

Nitzune sonrió sin emoción, después sacó un pequeño sobre de entre sus ropas y se lo extendió a la mayor.

-  Si…Si tal vez me pasa algo. Lean esto, una de las hojas es para Kaito.

Yuruki tembló un poco al recibir el sobre. No era un buen momento para pensar en la baja probabilidad que tenía Nitzune de volver.

\- No hará falta abrirlo.

La pelirroja se lanzó y abrazó a la menor.

\- Lamento meterte en esto. Si hubiera otro camino, créeme que lo tomaría.

-  Lo sé. Asegúrate de que Kaito no se meta en problemas.

No se dijeron nada más. Nitzune dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia el lugar donde la esperaba Nanashi para llevarla de vuelta al mundo ninja.  Yuruki suspiró y miró el sobre; algo como eso era de mala suerte. Vaciló un poco y luego lo rompió en pedacitos muy pequeños que fueron llevados por el viento.

-  Estoy segura que volverás. Pequeña tonta.

 

 

Nitzune caminó con la cabeza baja. Aún quería ver a alguien antes de irse. Más adelante, Nanashi levantaba los brazos saludándola, ella alzó la mano derecha respondiéndole. Suspiró resignadamente; Kaito no aparecería. Un ligero aroma le llamó la atención. Giró en redondo y se quedó mirando la oscuridad del bosque durante algunos momentos.

\- ¡Nitzune! ¡Debemos irnos antes de que el sol salga más!

\- ¡Ya voy!

La menor esperó anhelante durante otros segundos, pero nada sucedió. Se acomodó la mochila al hombro y se apresuró hasta donde estaba Nanashi. Ambos desaparecieron dejando una estela de humo blanco.

 

\- ¿Por qué la dejaste ir sin decirle nada?

Pregunto Thai sacudiéndose unas hojas del lomo. Kaito miraba el lugar donde unos momentos atrás la pelinegra había desaparecido. Sus pies no se atrevieron a dar un paso hacia ella, simplemente porque él no hubiera podido controlarse si se acercaba a Nitzune. Se preguntó qué clase de cosas le habría dicho si la menor lo miraba con esa expresión de nerviosismo e inseguridad. El pelinegro dio media vuelta y caminó de regreso a la casa.

\- Pequeño, ¿Cuánto tiempo más quieres seguir negándolo? Esa hubiera sido una buena oportunidad ¿Qué ocurre si ella ya no vuelve?

Thai escuchó los dientes de Kaito rechinar. Sólo la idea de que Nitzune no volviese lo sacaba de sus cabales, sin embargo, el pelinegro siguió caminando con las manos en los bolsillos. Thai iba junto a él. El gran lobo suspiró resignado, esa condenada terquedad del joven era imposible de manejar.

-  Si no haces algo pronto, vas a arrepentirte.

Kaito se detuvo y miró al lobo directamente a los ojos.

-  Por mucho que Nitzune me…agrade. Yo ya le juré mi amor a _ella_.

Y sin decir nada más Kaito siguió caminando, ordenándole con todas sus fuerzas a su corazón que dejara de desbocarse de esa manera.

 

En el mismo instante en que Nanashi le contaba con lujo de detalles a Tsunade el avance del entrenamiento de Yuruki y los otros, Nitzune se dirigía a las coordenadas que le había dado la pelirroja para encontrar el cuartel de Raíz. Así para cuando la hokage se reía con la historia de Kaito intentando controlar sus clones, Nitzune atravesaba metros de piedra abriéndose paso por la guarida de danzo. Donde permanecería todo el día recolectando información.

-  Así que están bastante ocupados.

-  Es correcto. Por ahora se mantienen en sus entrenamientos y ya que soy el único que tiene el pergamino con el cual se puede regresar estaré viniendo a darle el informe de sus avances.

Nanashi hacía gala de su mejor sonrisa. No era de extrañar que con tantos años junto a Kurai fuera un mentiroso de primera. Tsunade sonrió aliviada, tener a ese pequeño grupo ocupado con algo impedía que se metieran en problemas.

-  Está bien. Cuento contigo en ese caso. Asegúrate de que no se sobre esfuercen.

\-  Como usted diga Hokage-sama.

Nanashi se inclinó respetuosamente ante la líder de Konoha y salió de la oficina. Al estar afuera su sonrisa se esfumó en un segundo. Ahora venían las tormentosas horas de espera por la menor.

 

\- Oye, cachorro. Ella aún tiene hasta el anochecer de hoy para volver. ¿Podrías dejar de preocuparte?

Yuruki ojeaba uno de los libros de Nitzune con falso interés. Ella también estaba a punto de saltar por la puerta e ir a buscar a la menor.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy preocupado?

\- ¡Le has hecho un maldito agujero al suelo de tanto golpearlo con la cola!

Kaito se detuvo abruptamente. Debajo de su tupida cola lobuna había una marca en el suelo. Le dio la espalda a Yuruki molesto; de hecho, estaba molesto desde que Nitzune se había ido. Yuruki siguió con su lectura a duras penas. Así pasaron las incomodas horas de espera.

 

El primero en notarlo fue Kaito. Se abalanzó por la ventana hacia el atardecer. Yuruki bajó corriendo las escaleras, al salir vio como Kurai caminaba junto a Nanashi con dirección a la casa. En su lomo venia Nitzune, aunque no sabía si dormida o inconsciente. El pelinegro trato de acercarse, pero fue rechazado por un gruñido de la felina.

-  No te acerques ¿Quién quiere la compañía del que no tuvo la valentía para despedirse?

Kurai sonreía mientras se burlaba del pelinegro. El joven apretó los puños, furioso. Yuruki corrió hasta la menor.

\- ¿Está bien?

Nanashi habló entregándole la mochila de la menor a la pelirroja.

\- Lo está; aunque por poco. Ha gastado mucha energía. Parece que aquí está todo lo que pudo reunir.

Yuruki tomó la mochila aliviada, miró a Kurai que llevaba a Nitzune con paso orgulloso.

\- ¿Tuvieron algún inconveniente?

-  Sólo al final. Uno de los humanos la descubrió por accidente cuando pretendíamos irnos.

\- ¿Y qué pasó?

-  Me lo comí.

Yuruki retrocedió un paso asustada. Solamente al fijarse vio que el hocico de la felina estaba manchado de sangre. Kaito se acercó a la pelirroja mirando con odio a Kurai.

 

 

\- ¿Estas segura que ya te encuentras mejor?

Preguntó Yuruki al ver a la menor mirando el mapa del país del fuego que tenían extendido ante ellos.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Nada que muchas horas de sueño no reparen.

La mayor asintió dándole un codazo.

\- Hiciste un maravilloso trabajo. La información que trajiste será más que suficiente.  Escuchen, pasado mañana Danzo saldrá de la aldea para reunirse con personas que supuestamente lo ayudaran a obtener el poder político para derrocar a la rubia. El plan es interceptarlo en su camino de regreso, Justo aquí. Así estas personas podrán servir de testigos cuando se les interrogue.

Yuruki clavó una kunai sobre unas líneas en el mapa que marcaban un puente casi en medio de la nada.

\- Saldremos todos juntos, pero como obviamente Kaito llegará primero, espero que nosotras dos podamos llegar para ver el final de la pelea.

-  Tendrán que correr mucho entonces.

Comentó Kaito jactancioso. Yuruki negó lentamente resignándose a que el mayor escuchara sus consejos.

-  Yo no estoy muy segura de querer ver el final de esa pelea.

\- Cierras los ojos entonces. Lo importante es estar allí cuando le pateen el trasero a tu cachorro.

El pelinegro emitió un gruñido de molestia. Yuruki llevaba los dos últimos días dándole el sermón de que tuviera cuidado y todo lo demás ¡Como si él fuera un novato!

\- ¿Queda todo entendido?

-  Supongo.

Respondió la menor. Kaito hizo un ruido incompresible y sacó una de las patas de conejo gigantes del fuego de la chimenea para empezar a comerlo. Nitzune se acercó en ese momento a la mayor y le susurró al oído.

\- ¿Qué hiciste con lo que te di?

-  Lo rompí en cuanto te fuiste.

\- ¡Que cruel! ¿Y si hubiera muerto en esa base secreta?

Yuruki golpeó de nueva cuenta a la menor sonriendo. No quería ni pensar en eso.

 

 

Nitzune se mantuvo al margen mientras Yuruki y Kaito dedicaban el tiempo que quedaba a entrenar. Ella no quería ser parte de la batalla, pero no dudaba en meterse en ella si hacía falta; aunque tenía la esperanza de que la presencia de Kaito fuera suficiente para evitar eso. Se pasó las horas mirando los encuentros entre sus compañeros. Sobre todo mirando fijamente a Kaito hasta que el mayor se sentía obligado a girarse y verla a los ojos. En ese momento Nitzune se sonrojaba hasta las orejas y bajaba la vista apenada. Kaito sonreía y volvía su interés a la batalla sintiendo como de nuevo los ojos de la pequeña se clavaban en su espalda. Ante toda la escena Yuruki no hacía más que lanzar bromas pesadas a la pareja de idiotas que tenía enfrente.  

 

\- ¿Todos listos?

Preguntó la pelirroja con el sol naciendo tras ella. Nitzune y Kaito asintieron. Kurai descansaba dentro de Nitzune y por esa ocasión en especial Thai reposaba en el cinto de Kaito en su forma sellada. Tal vez porque el lobo intuía que Tsuki no gin sería necesaria ese día. Rathian apareció volando por encima de todos; para sorpresa de la pelinegra, disminuyó su tamaño hasta ser un poco más grande que un águila y se posó sobre el hombro de Yuruki.

\- ¿Estás listo?

-  Es la primera vez que tengo un contratista, no me hagas arrepentirme.

\- ¡¿Hicieron un contrato?! ¡¿En qué momento?!

Nitzune alzo la voz sorprendida. Kaito apenas si levantó curioso una ceja.

-  Después te cuento los detalles. Debemos irnos. Nanashi, por favor.

El castaño hizo los sellos requeridos y en un instante todo el grupo volvió al mundo ninja. En el segundo siguiente Kaito desapareció dejando tras de sí un cráter en el suelo.

-  Que impaciente.

Comentó la pelinegra riendo. Yuruki montó sobre un Rathian que volvía a su tamaño regular y surcó el cielo. Mientras tanto, Nitzune se trasformó en una sombra que recorría velozmente el suelo del bosque escudándose entre las sombras de los árboles. No era que tuviera miedo a las alturas, pero la menor se negaba rotundamente a montar sobre la enorme ave, ella se sentía más cómoda con ambos pies sobre el suelo. Nanashi los despidió a todos con una sonrisa al tiempo que tomaba camino hacia Konoha y empezaba a inventarse una buena mentira con la cual darles una coartada.

 

Yuruki surcaba el cielo con velocidad sobre Rathian; muy a lo lejos, al nivel del suelo divisó el puente que se levantaba sobre un gran abismo. La enorme ave descendió y la pelirroja siguió su camino a pie para evitar ser detectada, El oráculo volvió a su tamaño pequeño y le acompañó desde muy cerca.

\- ¿Te diviertes Rathian?

-  No voy a negar que esto es emocionante.

\- Y se va a poner mejor. Pero es extraño, para este momento Kaito ya debió llegar y todo está muy callado.

En ese mismo instante un golpe seco se escuchó no muy lejos de ahí. El mayor ya había comenzado. Yuruki apresuró el paso y por el rabillo del ojo vio una masa negra acercarse. Para cuando Nitzune y la mayor llegaron a las cercanías del puente, quedándose escondidas claro está, Kaito ya tenía dos cadáveres junto a él, muy seguramente los guardaespaldas de Danzo. El líder de raíz se veía un poco sorprendido por la presencia del pelinegro, pero eso era todo; seguía teniendo el mismo semblante tranquilo de siempre aun cuando sus subordinados yacían muertos ante él. Yuruki se escondió en las copas de los arboles más frondosos, Nitzune por su parte se mantuvo oculta entre sus sombras en el tronco del árbol, permaneciendo al lado de la pelirroja. Ambas chicas vieron como el mayor se lanzaba contra Danzo con su espada de siempre y sin usar su velocidad real.

-  Ese idiota. Le dije que fuera con todo desde el principio.

Yuruki se llevó la palma de la mano a la frente. Escuchó a la menor hablar, pero había algo sombrío en su voz, parecía que estar escondida dentro de esas sombras le daba un tono sobrenatural cuando hablaba, algo como un eco muy profundo.

-  Es Kaito. Déjalo ser.

Yuruki se quitó es escalofrió de la nuca y volvió la vista a la pelea. Como era de esperarse Danzo pudo evitar con facilidad el ataque del mayor defendiéndose sólo con una simple kunai que manejaba diestramente con el único brazo que tenía al descubierto. Los dos contrincantes se separaron. En ese instante Danzo comenzó a despojarse de la tela que tenía en el brazo derecho; tres llaves de oro gigantes aparecieron, Kaito dejó aparecer sus orejas y cola lobunas, pensaba en ponerse más serio. Yuruki sintió el impulso de tomar sus espadas, pero se negó a hacerlo. No era el momento. Se llevó una mano a la oreja y activo el radio que tenía. Tanto Nitzune como Kaito tenían uno también.

\- ¡Kaito! ¡Te dije que fueras con todo! ¿Por qué le das el tiempo para quitarse el sello?

-  Cierra la boca y no te metas.

Contestó el mayor olvidando activar el micrófono. Daba igual, de todas maneras, Yuruki había comprendido que la habían mandado a callar.

\- Así que tienes un compañero cerca. No importa. En cuanto termine con esta batalla y tome tus ojos iré por esa persona.

Danzo ya había dejado caer al suelo las tres llaves y comenzaba a despojarse de las vendas.

\- ¿Mis ojos?

Kaito enfundó la espada y se colocó en posición. El brazo del líder de raíz apareció, en el los diez sharingan que tenía incrustados junto con un rostro humano en su hombro.

-  Tú eres el otro Uchiha que apareció de repente. Kaito. Añadiré tus ojos a mi colección por el bien de la paz de Konoha.

El joven Uchiha dio un vistazo por aquellos diez orbes rojos. No. Ninguno era el de Kouta. Desapareció en un segundo para reaparecer de inmediato frente al viejo hombre. Danzo retrocedió un paso, pero fue muy tarde; Kaito a quema ropa lanzó su ataque más devastador con la espada, el cuerpo de Danzo fue desmembrado en varias partes que cayeron al suelo como una montaña de viseras sin forma humana.

Yuruki apartó la vista un poco pálida. Kaito era algo bestial si se lo proponía.

\- ¡Kaito! ¡Detrás de ti!

El mayor escuchó la voz de Nitzune en su oído. Las costillas de su Susanoo detuvieron una kunai que terminó rompiéndose en pedacitos por el impacto. El joven miró el suelo, ya no había ninguna pila de carne.

-  El nivel de poder esperado de un Uchiha. Pero no sé porque razón quieres mi cabeza.

Kaito no contestó. Volvió al ataque con su espada, dejando totalmente a un lado a Tsuki no gin, sin embargo, activo su sharingan.  Danzo detuvo su ataque con un jutsu de viento que creó una gran pared de aire cortante, la cual envió al mayor varios metros atrás. Al incorporarse, dos shurikens que desprendían al tiempo hojas de aire se dirigían hacia él. Una pasó rozándole el brazo y la otra fue repelida con la mano esquelética del susanoo.  Danzo caminó junto a los cadáveres de sus subordinados sin darles ni siquiera un vistazo. Kaito decidió que no quería jugar más con aquel hombre. En el siguiente segundo se posiciono tras él hundiéndole la espada por el cuello hasta que el mango se topó con la nuca.  El cuerpo de Danzo desapareció de repente. A la izquierda del pelinegro apareció el viejo de nuevo lanzando una corriente de aire cortante que partió por la mitad varios de los pilares de piedra del puente. Kaito lo esquivó fácilmente al saltar. Tenía planeado abrir en canal a aquel tipo con un solo ataque, pero Danzo ya estaba preparando el siguiente jutsu, una burbuja de vacío que impacto de lleno en el cuerpo del pelinegro lo lanzó al abismo debajo del puente.

Yuruki se lanzó a la batalla, antes de que el viejo líder pudiera realizar más sellos la pelirroja envió una cuchilla de aire que destrozó el suelo del puente a su paso. El pecho de Danzo se partió en dos partes en el mismo instante que Kaito emergía del abismo sobre el lomo de Rathian.

\- ¡Yuruki! ¡No te metas!

\- ¡Cierra el pico! ¡Te dije que no te contuvieras! ¡Te habrías roto el cuello al estrellarte con el fondo del barranco!

\- ¡Dejen los picos fuera de esto!

Rathian gritó molesto mientras daba un giro en el aire. Con un ala y un movimiento bastante fluido lanzó a Kaito en dirección al hombre que había aparecido sobre uno de los pilares cortados. El pelinegro formó un chidori en su mano e impidió que el ataque que Danzo pensaba lanzar con su boca saliera, como resultado la cabeza del hombre reventó como un globo lanzando sangre en todas direcciones.

\- ¡A ver si te quedas muerto de una vez!

Gritó el mayor sacudiendo su mano manchada. Cuando se fijó el cuerpo del oponente había desaparecido de nuevo. Yuruki evitó que varios disparos de aire impactaran contra ella con sus espadas. La palabra resistente no le hacía honor a la dureza de las armas hechas por Kaito. Si se acordaba y le entraba en gana, le agradecería nuevamente al mayor por ellas. Al encontrar el lugar donde estaba Danzo Yuruki gritó.

\- ¿Listo?

\- ¡Siempre!

Yuruki se adelantó un poco y con un par de movimientos gráciles dos cuchillas de viento que formaban una X gigante salieron disparadas de sus espadas. Tras de ellas Kaito tomó a Tsuki no gin y la blandió dando un espadazo al aire, una masa de electricidad impactó contra la X de aire. La energía se distribuyó por las corrientes de viento y terminó por potenciar ambos ataques creando una gran red de electricidad pura que se llevó todo a su paso: A Danzo y de paso a la mitad del puente.

Yuruki se posicionó junto a Kaito y ambos se dieron la espalda sin dejarle espacio al viejo para sorprenderlos.

\- ¿Cansada?

-  Para nada. Pelear contra ti es más agotador.

Yuruki estaba mintiendo con todos los dientes, pero qué importaba ya. A Danzo aún le quedaban cinco ojos disponibles para revivir. De la enorme nube de humo y polvo que se había formado tras el último ataque emergió una enorme criatura semejante a un elefante que abrió la boca y comenzó a succionar todo a su paso. Danzo apareció en el lado contrario del puente. Yuruki y Kaito tuvieron que clavar las espadas en el suelo para no ser tragados por la invocación. El pelinegro trataba de maniobrar a Tsuki no gin con la derecha mientras con la izquierda sostenía su espada personal ensartada en la roca. Con un enorme esfuerzo logró crear a tiempo un pilar de relámpagos que se elevó hasta el cielo impidiendo que la shurikens con filos de viento los tocaran. Sin embargo, el efímero escudo no lo salvó de una gran masa de madera que se dirigía específicamente a él. Yuruki no pudo ayudarlo, la succión de la criatura estaba a punto de ganarle y ya veía al líder de raíz preparando otro jutsu.

Una flecha de hielo paso rozando las cabezas de todos, cuando llegó a la boca de la invocación las bombas que tenía colgando explotaron derramando su ardiente liquido dentro de la enorme cavidad. La criatura detuvo su ataque al tener la boca en llamas; por su derecha, bajando desde el cielo, Rathian arremetió contra él lanzándolo al abismo. La enorme ave desapareció elevándose de nuevo.  Danzo sintió algo frio rodearle las piernas y las manos, al bajar la mirada se encontró con apéndices de oscuridad que lo sostenían. Del charco negro a sus pies emergió la pelinegra, con sus orejas felinas muy en alto, quien lo tomó bruscamente por el rostro.

\- ¡Tú!

Nitzune extrajo en un segundo toda la vida de ese cuerpo dejándolo como un cascaron seco que se desplomó al suelo. El árbol que había atrapado a Kaito desapareció junto con el cuerpo del viejo, liberándolo al joven.

\- ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que era un usuario del elemento madera?!

Kaito iracundo encaró a la pelirroja. La joven sacó sus espadas del suelo y lo enfrentó.

\- ¡Te dije que fueras con todo!

\- ¡Oigan!

Nitzune les llamó la atención de un grito. Una cúpula de hielo totalmente trasparente los protegió de varios proyectiles de aire que iban por sus cabezas. La menor volvió a gritarles mientras el escudo helado desaparecía.

\- ¡Pueden discutir como idiotas después!

\- Nitzune…Sabia que serias un problema. Debí haberte eliminado hace tiempo. No me sorprende que estés metida en esto. 

La pequeña pelinegra sintió un escalofrió subirle por las piernas. Ese tono de ira ya lo había escuchado antes; justo el día en que le había ganado a ese viejo en nombre de Itachi. Danzo apareció de nuevo frente a ellos. En su brazo sólo quedaban cuatro ojos abiertos.

-  A mí sí me sorprende verme metida aquí.

Comentó la menor con una sonrisa forzada. Nitzune reparó en sus compañeros: Yuruki se veía un poco cansada y como estaba tan inmersa en la batalla no se había dado cuenta que tenía varias heridas en los brazos y las piernas. Kaito no tenía sangre encima, pero se veía cansado, trataba desesperadamente de enfocar bien a Danzo, como si estuviera mareado, pero lo más importante era que a través de la ropa Nitzune podía ver que una de las cicatrices del pecho de Kaito brillaba. Nitzune se quedó un momento viendo ese extraño resplandor hasta que escuchó movimiento.

La pequeña sacó de nuevo su arco y lanzó una flecha de hielo que el viejo atrapó fácilmente en el aire con la mano. Con una cara de burla miró a la menor, sin embargo, esa expresión se borró de su rostro al ver que Nitzune le entregaba algo al joven Uchiha. Un hilo de hielo que se conectaba directamente con la flecha que tenía en la mano. Kaito descargó una gran corriente eléctrica que carbonizó inmediatamente todos los órganos internos del cuerpo del líder de Raíz. Cuando apareció de nuevo su objetivo fue Kaito. Volvió a atraparlo en un enorme árbol de madera que se desprendía de su brazo derecho.

\- ¡Mierda!

Kaito intentó liberarse, pero por más ataques que lanzara con Tsuki no gin la madera los conducía todos, incluso con su primer sello abierto no podía controlar bien el poder de la forma sellada de Thai. Vio borroso por unos segundos y sacudió la cabeza. Llevaba demasiado tiempo manejando la forma sellada de Thai. Nitzune volvió a esconderse en sus sombras y fue tras Danzo. Yuruki se enfrentó contra el hombre con técnicas de viento; cosa que le costó recibir uno que otro corte por las balas de aire del otro. El viejo hombre no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Nitzune emergió detrás de él y de una patada que le rompió varias costillas lo envió directo hacia la pelirroja que ya lo esperaba. Yuruki cruzó sus espadas y con un solo paso la cabeza de Danzo terminó rodando por el suelo. Kaito fue liberado una vez más.  De repente Nitzune se quedó estática. Líneas rojas subían por sus piernas paralizándola. Danzo apareció junto a ella empuñando una kunai fortificada con chakra de viento.

\- ¡No le pongas una mano encima!

Gritaron Kaito y Yuruki al tiempo. Las tres espadas se clavaron en el cuerpo del viejo hombre, pero en ese momento el genjutsu se deshizo. Danzo no estaba ahí desde un principio. Ahora los tres estaban atrapados por la marca de maldición que paralizaba sus cuerpos. El líder de raíz caminó lentamente hasta ellos con su arma en la mano.

\- Ustedes tres son un verdadero peligro. Por el bien de la paz de Konoha lo mejor será que mueran.

Danzo acercó el filo de chakra de su arma al cuello de la pelirroja. Yuruki sonrió retadoramente

\- ¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Maldito viejo decrepito!

Justo cuando Danzo pretendía degollarla. Kaito hizo aparecer su susanoo una vez más. Agarrando al hombre con una las manos ya perfectamente formadas.

\- ¡¿Cómo es que...?!

\- ¿Llamas a eso un genjutsu? Voy a mostrarte lo que es una verdadera ilusión del infierno mientras te quemas en la realidad ¡Amaterasu!

Y efectivamente mientras el cuerpo del Danzo era consumido por las llamas negras, su mente presenciaba el más aterrador genjutsu inspirado en diez años de sufrimiento y agonía. Las maldiciones desaparecieron y los tres fueron libres. Los jóvenes levantaron una vez más sus armas. Quedaba el último ataque y todo acabaría. Danzo apareció tras ellos de nuevo.

-  Lo sabía. Desde que llegaste a la aldea vi que eras un gran problema. Trajiste de nuevo al traidor de Konoha. Luego llegaron estos dos y aun usando el poder de raíz no logré obtener respuestas de tu presencia ¡¿Qué es ese poder que te protege a ti y a los que te rodean?!

Una enorme masa negra se irguió tras Danzo. La figura de Kurai apareció de entre la oscuridad mostrando de nuevo aquella apariencia demoniaca llena de ojos y bocas hambrientas. Un hocico repleto de colmillos habló.

-  El poder de un verdadero demonio la protege. Humano.

Acto seguido el cuerpo de Danzo fue engullido por Kurai. La felina volvió a las sombras y regresó al cuerpo de la menor rápidamente.

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?!

Preguntó la mayor aterrada.

-  No es mi culpa. Shira dijo que tenía ganas de matarlo por sí misma una vez.

Al aparecer Danzo una vez más se cercioró de que aún le quedaba un sharingan activo. El hombre intentó una vez más hacer uso del elemento madera, pero no pudo controlar más esa habilidad, un enorme árbol comenzó a emerger sin control obligándolo a deshacerse de su brazo derecho. 

-  Concéntrense.

Kaito fue el primero en lanzarse contra el otro. Esta vez con su espada personal y no con Tsuki no gin. Yuruki lo siguió de cerca mientras Nitzune volvía a sus sombras. El Líder de raíz los repelió eficientemente, aunque sólo le quedase un brazo.  De repente los apéndices negros volvieron a atraparlo. Nitzune emergió de las sombras con los ojos brillando en cobre, un par de estacas de hielo atravesaron los pies del viejo y otra le inmovilizó la mano libre. Totalmente atrapado, Danzo vio perfectamente como Yuruki le atravesaba el vientre con sus espadas gemelas y Kaito hacia lo mismo, pero en su pecho.

Sintiéndose confiado esperó a que el izanagi se activara; pero nada pasó. Su brazo seguía a pocos metros de él, así pudo comprobar que ninguno de los sharingan estaba activo. Ese ojo abierto había sido un genjutsu más de Kaito.

-  Pero…todavía no entiendo por qué.

Balbuceó el hombre mientras la sangre comenzaba a salir de sus heridas. Los dos espadachines retiraron sus armas y fue Kaito el primero en hablar.

-  Por venganza.

-  Para arreglar el desastre en la línea de tiempo.

Yuruki enfundó sus espadas, aliviada. Danzo dejó la cabeza caer casi inerte mientras las vendas que cubrían su rostro se deslizaban de este.

-  Por qué queremos proteger Konoha de hombres con tus retorcidos ideales.

Danzo emitió un terrible grito de frustración. Levantó el rostro dejando ver el sharingan que tenía en su ojo derecho.  Una gran cúpula negra empezó a formarse a su alrededor. Yuruki corrió hacia el borde de lo que quedaba del puente con rapidez.

\- ¡Se nos acabó el tiempo! ¡Todos corran!

Kaito no parecía entender; con la espada en mano pretendía darle el golpe final al hombre frente a él. Yuruki gritó de nueva cuenta mientras se lanzaba al vacío.

\- ¡Nitzune!

\- ¡Entendido!

La menor agarró al pelinegro de las ropas y con un gran impulso lo lanzó por los aires directo hacia el abismo para luego lanzarse ella también. Rathian se elevó por el cielo con los tres jóvenes en su lomo. Detrás de ellos, Danzo ejecutaba su ultimo jutsu, sellándose a sí mismo para siempre.


	42. Lo que está oculto en el corazón.

\- ¿Crees que Nanashi ya esté en su lugar?

Preguntó la pelirroja mirando el paisaje por sobre la cabeza de Rathian. La menor tragó saliva con fuerza tratando de no mirar hacia abajo.

-  Supongo…

Kaito se veía tranquilo sobre el lomo del ave, sin embargo, Rathian estaba a punto de tirarlo al vacío si no desclavaba las garras de su carne.

-  Ustedes dos ¿Están bien?

Inquirió divertida Yuruki al ver a sus compañeros un poco tensos.

-  Yo…Creo que prefiero el suelo.

El pelinegro guardó silencio con el semblante rígido. La pelirroja rio con ganas antes de advertir la presencia del castaño en medio de un claro.

\- ¡Agárrense!

\- ¿Agarrarnos? ¿A qué?

Y después de eso Nitzune emitió un fuerte grito mientras los tres caían en picada hacia el maestro, casi en caída libre hacia el suelo. Unos metros antes de tocar tierra, todos desaparecieron en una nube de humo y reaparecieron en el mundo de las invocaciones, donde Rathian retomó vuelo a una velocidad vertiginosa.  El gran oráculo dio un par de volteretas más en el aire antes de posarse suavemente en tierra. La primera en lanzarse al suelo fue la pequeña. Kaito al estar de nuevo con ambos pies en tierra firme se permitió respirar profundo y sacudió de sus manos las muchas plumas que se habían quedado en sus garras.

-  No estuvo tan mal.

\- ¡¿No estuvo mal?! ¡Me arrancaste plumas del lomo! ¡Maldito cachorro! ¡Yuruki, tu compañero tiene prohibido volar de nuevo sobre mí!

Rathian parecía una enorme bola de plumas furiosa mientras gritaba. La pelirroja fue a revisar el lomo del ave y se encontró con una pequeña zona desplumada que, por suerte para el ave, era fácil de ocultar con las plumas aledañas. Kaito dio media vuelta caminando hacia la casa, sacando una que otra pluma de entre sus dedos. La pelinegra después de reponerse del terrible susto lo siguió de cerca.

-  Yuruki ¿Todo ha salido bien?

La llamó Nanashi con una sonrisa. Yuruki levantó afirmativamente el pulgar derecho antes de saltar del lomo del ave. El castaño suspiró aliviado.

-  Voy a ir a mi nido para tratar de arreglar esta abominación en mi plumaje.

-  Vamos Rathian. No está tan mal.

\- ¡Me ha desfigurado! ¡De haber sabido que esto estaba incluido en ser la invocación de alguien no habría aceptado!

\- ¿De verdad?

Preguntó Yuruki fingiendo tristeza. El ave bajó un poco la cabeza y tocó la de la pelirroja suavemente.

-  Bromeo. Pero no voy a perdonarle esto a ese joven.

Dicho eso Rathian emprendió un corto vuelo hasta el tercer piso de la casa. Yuruki sonrió recordando lo que había pasado el día anterior.

-  _Hey, Rathian ¿Qué hay sobre lo de firmar un contrato de invocación?_

_El oráculo la miró seriamente desde su nido. Lo había estado pensando seriamente durante algunas horas, pero aún no se decidía._

-  _No lo sé todavía._

_\- ¡Oh por favor! ¿No soy lo suficientemente buena?_

_-  Eso no tiene nada que ver. Pero debes entender que yo no soy un peleador nato. En batalla no te seré útil._

_-  Eso lo decido yo._

_Con una sonrisa retadora Yuruki lo miró desde abajo. Rathian sabía que la mente de aquella muchacha era extraordinaria, podría fácilmente sacarle provecho a su contrato con el ave._

_-  Sigo sin estar seguro. Nunca he salido de este mundo._

_-  Puedes ser un oráculo y todo lo que quieras. Pero es mejor ver este u otro mundo con tus propios ojos y no desde una visión de tu mente ¿Qué dices?_

_Yuruki se cruzó de brazos decidida, quería de compañero a Rathian. El ave la miró un poco sorprendido por su obstinación._

_-  No puedo pensar con el estómago vacío._

_La pelirroja suspiró._

_-  Bien, bien. Entiendo. Te traeré algo. Eres como una diva._

_Casi media hora después la joven volvió con una improvisada bolsa de hojas repleta de unas semillas que tenían el tamaño de sandias._

_-  De todos los frutos que da este bosque ¿Escogiste específicamente estas semillas?_

_-  Sí ¿No te gustan?_

_Rathian dejó salir una risilla encantadora mientras negaba con la cabeza._

_-  Al contrario. Son mis favoritas._

_-  Entonces…_

_Preguntó impaciente la pelirroja. Rathian esponjó su plumaje y asintió. Yuruki soltó un grito de júbilo para después abrazar al ave. El oráculo la rodeó con un ala. Sentía cariño por aquella humana, su historia y sobre todo su carácter. Sabía que ella le mostraría el más hermoso de los futuros._

Yuruki dedicó unos minutos en hablar con el maestro. Debían tener muy bien coordinada la coartada si querían que todo funcionase como se quería. Mientras tanto, dentro de la casa, Nitzune se había acercado al pelinegro decidida a comprobar algo.

\- ¡Woah! ¡Nitzu! ¿Qué haces?

Preguntó sorprendido el pelinegro al sentir las pequeñas manos de la menor debajo de sus ropas y luego ser despojado de su camisa.

-  Ya no brilla…

Comentó un poco desilusionada la pequeña. Kaito la miró confundido, Nitzune tanteaba una y otra vez las cicatrices en su pecho con los dedos; de hecho, el ligero contacto le dejaba un cosquilleo en la piel.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

\- Durante la batalla. Por un momento me pareció que una de tus cicatrices estaba brillando.

-  Ah. Eso es porque tuve que romper el primer sello para poder controlar el poder de Tsuki no gin.

La espada en el cinto de Kaito flotó un par de metros y luego Thai apareció en medio de un estruendo con un tamaño muy moderado. La menor miró al lobo con mucha duda.

\- ¿El primer sello?

-  Es una manera de mantener el poder de Kaito controlado. Mi pequeño siempre ha tenido mucho potencial. Pero su cuerpo aun no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para controlar todo ese poder. Estos tres sellos impiden que use más energía de la que puede manejar a voluntad, así evita hacerse daño.

-  Y es una vergüenza. Incluso con el primer sello liberado no pude hacerme cargo de toda la pelea, aún soy débil.

Nitzune vio la mirada plagada de frustración del mayor, no se le ocurría nada que decir.

\- ¡Oh cielos! ¿Interrumpo algo?

La exclamación de la pelirroja quebró el silencio que se había formado. Nitzune se dio cuenta entonces que aún tenía las manos sobre el pecho desnudo del mayor. Se alejó de él totalmente abochornada.

\- ¡Iré por mis medicinas para sus heridas!

Después la menor corrió escaleras arriba. Yuruki miró socarronamente al pelinegro.

\- ¿Qué?

-  Nada. Nada. Sólo recuerda que Nitzune es aún una _doncella._

Kaito confundido ladeó la cabeza, pero para cuando quiso preguntar que había querido decir la pelirroja, Nitzune ya volvía con vendajes y varios ungüentos. El grupo dejó que pasaran un par de días para completar su coartada entes de volver a Konoha. Para cuando volvieron a la aldea, todavía quedaba algo de pánico por la muerte de Danzo, pero era bastante obvio que se respiraba un aire de alivio por el suceso, aunque nadie quisiera aceptarlo.

 

Nitzune se quedó de piedra al ver una gran montaña de carpetas frente a ella. Había ido a la oficina de la hokage el mismo día de su regreso para informar sobre lo sucedido en el supuesto entrenamiento; sin embargo, no se esperaba una pila de misiones y la sonrisa satisfecha de la rubia.

-  Tsunade-sama ¿Puedo preguntar que es todo esto?

\-  Misiones sin completar.

-  Ya veo. Pero, sigo sin entender porque parece que me las está asignando a mí.

La sonrisa de la hokage se ensanchó por un momento.

-  Bueno. Para empezar últimamente no has completado el número mínimo de misiones que te pidió el consejo, también debemos tener en cuenta los problemas causados por Yuruki y tú en sus primeros meses de convivencia, mantuviste en secreto a un individuo en tu apartamento, después, este individuo causó un gran alboroto en las naciones, diversas peleas dentro de la aldea, creo que hay algunas quejas por ruido de parte de tus vecinos y no olvidemos las diversas explosiones en el laboratorio de la aldea hace unos meses. Ha sido muy difícil mantener a los ancianos tranquilos después de todo eso.

Nitzune sintió un sudor frio bajarle por la espalda. Tsunade la estaba castigando de alguna manera por todos los problemas que ella y sus compañeros habían causado.

-  Imagino que ha sido complicado para usted ayudarnos.

-  Más de lo que piensas, por eso, sé que no verías ningún problema en realizar las misiones que se han ido acumulando y otras que la verdad…nadie quiere aceptar.

La menor estaba entre la espada y la pared. Sus planes de pasar varios días metida en su laboratorio se fueron al caño.

-  No señora, con gusto ayudaremos.

\- ¿“Ayudaremos”?

Tsunade tenía una sonrisa un poco malvada en los labios. Nitzune habló un poco estresada.

-  Claro. Yuruki y Kaito estarán encantados en colaborar también si con eso ayudan a la aldea.

 

-  Me niego.

Contestaron los dos compañeros de casa al ver la pila de misiones tan exagerada con la que había llegado la menor.

-  Me importa muy poco que no quieran. No voy a ser la única que pague los platos rotos. Aquí cada uno tiene un poco de culpa por todo esto.

Kaito y Yuruki le dieron la espalda a la menor volviendo a sus propias actividades. Al menos hasta que sintieron algo frio tocarles el hombro, al girarse vieron a Nitzune rodeada de un aura negra. Se miraron y suspiraron totalmente resignados.

 

-  Muy bien. Aquí tienen. Separé y organicé las misiones según las habilidades de cada uno…o al menos las actividades que podrán soportar mejor. Si cada uno hace su parte, mañana terminaremos con las misiones de clase D y C, hay apenas una de rango B y puedo entender porque nadie más quería tomarla.

 Nitzune les dio a sus compañeros varias hojas que contenían las indicaciones.

\- ¿De verdad? ¡Estas son tareas de diario!

Yuruki se quejó por lo que veía en su lista: podar el césped, ayudar a limpiar terrenos y varias actividades similares.

-  El duro vivir del gennin. Al menos es mejor que lo de Kaito.

El pelinegro ojeó sus papeles y frunció visiblemente el ceño.

-  Mandados… ¿Quieres que sea un maldito repartidor de entregas todo el día?

-  No voy a darte la oportunidad de que golpees a alguna persona y de los tres eres el más rápido. No te costara nada de tiempo o esfuerzo; sólo tienes que asegurarte de que los paquetes lleguen a salvo y ni siquiera tienes que hablar con la gente…A menos que prefieras pasar todo el día deshierbando jardines y atrapando mascotas perdidas.

-  Preferiría pasar el día comiendo.

\-  Y yo preferiría pasar el día en mi laboratorio, pero tampoco se va a poder; así que a callar y a moverse que las horas pasan rápido.

La pequeña pelinegra sacó a empujones a sus compañeros de la casa. Ya fuera, cada uno tomó un rumbo diferente. Así mientras Kaito corría de un lado a otro de la aldea y sus alrededores, Yuruki estuvo todo el día ayudando con jardines y plantíos de cultivos, por su parte Nitzune tuvo que buscar una buena cantidad de mascotas perdidas por los bosques circundantes. Muy tarde en la noche las dos jóvenes entraron por la puerta totalmente rendidas. Kaito se encontraba ya comiendo algún aperitivo junto a la ventana.

-  No quiero volver a ver una maldita podadora en mi vida.

Yuruki fue la primera en apoderarse del baño, necesitaba quitarse todo el césped cortado que tenía encima.

-  La gente de esta aldea debería ponerles correa a sus mascotas y lo que es peor ¡¿Quién demonios tiene una tarántula de mascota?! ¡Ese niño casi hace que me dé un infarto!

Kaito soltó una burlesca risa al escucharlas. Nitzune se inclinó para acariciar a Haru, quien se había acercado en busca de afecto.

\- ¿Terminaste todas las entregas?

-  Hace un par de horas.

Kaito mostró las hojas firmadas que aseguraban que él había completado su misión. Nitzune miró la pila que aún faltaba por completar y suspiró.

-  Eso quiere decir que estabas libre desde hace horas. Pudiste habernos ayudado.

-  Recordé que había un buen restaurante cerca al país del rayo así que decidí ir allí con Thai. Nunca dijiste que debía buscarlas si acababa rápido.

La pelinegra estaba a punto de replicarle, pero su estómago rugió en ese instante. El siguiente día fue casi igual, exceptuando que Kaito tuvo mucho más tiempo libre, nadie quería terminar con algún plantío totalmente destrozado o alguien con un puñetazo en la cara, así que era mejor mantener al joven lejos. En la noche Nitzune cerró las carpetas con satisfacción, todas las misiones de rango bajo estaban listas, sólo les quedaba una misión relativamente difícil.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? le prometí a Rathian que volaríamos pronto de nuevo, te juro que esa ave se aburre estando sola en ese mundo.

Yuruki se apareció por la espalda de la menor y leyó un poco la descripción de la misión en la primera hoja. Su cabello todavía escurría algunas gotas de agua que fueron a parar sobre el papel. Nitzune la hizo retroceder a malas maneras antes de hablar.

-  Hay una vieja anciana viviendo en una cabaña en medio del bosque y parece que está siendo atacada por bandidos o algo así. Su hija vino a la aldea a pedir la protección de varios ninjas o que de paso se deshicieran de los alborotadores.

\- ¿Y? Suena como algo de una tarde ¿Por qué dices que nadie quería aceptar esta misión?

-  Porque al parecer la anciana es muy buena fabricando bombas y otros artilugios similares, está empeñada en defenderse sola y no le gustan los ninjas; cada vez que la aldea manda a un grupo a ayudarle ella los echa a patadas y como la hija sigue en pie pagando la misión la aldea no tiene otra alternativa que aceptar.

Yuruki rio.

-  Una bruja loca del bosque. Eso suena divertido.

-  No te lo parecerá cuando sepas que el último grupo que fue enviado volvió con quemaduras de tercer grado.

\- ¿La ancianita pertenece a algún grupo terrorista?

Esta vez fue el turno de la menor para reír.

\- Quien sabe, ya lo averiguaremos mañana, por ahora sólo quiero darme un buen baño, comer algo rico e ir a dormir.

-  Tendrás que esperar porque Kaito pidió turno antes que tú.

\- ¡Y no encuentro una maldita toalla!

Gritó Kaito apareciendo desnudo en la sala. Miró a su alrededor y vio a la pelirroja envuelta en una. Se acercó ante la perpleja mirada de las jóvenes y le arrebató la toalla a Yuruki dejándola como llegó al mundo.

-  Préstame eso un momento.

La pelirroja se cubrió con las manos mientras su rostro se coloreaba del mismo rojo que su cabello. Las dos chicas gritaron al unísono totalmente avergonzadas.

\- ¡Kaito!

-  Bajen la voz. Los vecinos van a volver a poner problemas si siguen gritando así.

 

Mientras tanto, fuera de la zona urbana de la aldea, Thai se acercó lentamente a la felina que reposaba sobre una gruesa rama de un árbol. Shira abrió los opacos orbes y dirigió su mirada al lobo, aunque ese gesto fuera sólo una fachada.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

-  Has estado muy tranquila los últimos días. Me preocupaba que estuvieras enferma.

\- Muy gracioso. Mientras todo este tranquilo no tengo porque meter mis garras en el asunto.

La demonio bajó de la rama con un salto muy elegante y encaró al lobo. Thai observó cada movimiento atigrado de Kurai con solemnidad.

-  Pensé que te gustaba tener todo bajo control.

\- ¿Quién dice que algo está fuera de mi control en este momento, pequeño lobo?

Con una sonrisa satisfecha la felina lo retó. El enorme can se sintió ofendido por ese ridículo sobrenombre, sin embargo, siguió el juego.

\- Para alguien que no ve más que sombras debe ser difícil mantener todo como desea.

\- Nunca me ha hecho falta la luz del sol para saber cuándo tengo a un completo idiota frente a mí y aunque no sepa cómo es tu rostro reconozco el olor de un perro sarnoso con facilidad.

De la boca de Kurai escapó una delicada risilla que se confundió el correr del viento en el ocaso. Thai sintió un cosquilleo subirle por el lomo.

\- Dime ¿siempre eres igual de desagradable o sólo yo tengo el placer de ver esa faceta tuya?

\- ¿No te gusta lo que ves? Entonces regresa por dónde has venido y ve a cuidar de tu cachorro…o puede ser que hayas venido aquí a buscar algo en particular.

Dicho eso la felina se volvió neblina y envolvió al lobo suavemente. Thai dispuesto a luchar se puso a cuatro patas, pero nada lo preparó para sentir un aliento tibio en la oreja que lo hizo estremecer de cola a cabeza.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te propones?

\- No lo sé. Tú fuiste el que vino a buscarme ¿Quieres saber algo nuevo de mí? Deberías entonces saber que, hasta donde yo sé, mi madre es un verdadero demonio del infierno, pero mi padre es un incubo, así que tengo la facilidad de extraer la energía de los vivos de varias maneras, algunas más placenteras que otras ¿Qué dices? ¿Vemos si la energía de algo muy cercano a una deidad es suficiente para regresarle a mis ojos su luz?

Por primera vez en siglos, tal vez incluso desde su misma creación, el gran lobo no supo cómo reaccionar. Shira volvió a su forma sólida con la cara dibujada por la burla.

\- Hace siglos que no intentaba algo así. Fue divertido señor gran lobo de relámpagos, pero no me interesa jugar contigo. Si no tienes un asunto importante que tratar conmigo te recomiendo que te largues.

Thai recuperó su compostura y se acercó rápidamente a Shira, mordiéndole la nuca tal y como lo haría una madre con sus cachorros y acorralándola contra el suelo para luego lamer y mordisquear una de las negras orejas felinas. Shira forcejeó violentamente debajo del lobo hasta que un suave ronroneo se escapó de su garganta.

-  No olvides de aquí quien es el menor. Te faltan siglos para poder jugar de esa forma conmigo, pequeña gatita.

-  Te juro que voy a…

\- Como sea - Habló el lobo como si nada encima de la felina - Sólo venía a asegurarme de que no estuvieras planeando nada. Me voy aliviado de que te estés tomando unos días libres y por cierto…- Thai le dio un último mordisquito a la nuca de la felina - Para ser alguien de tan mal carácter no tienes mal sabor.

Sin decir más el lobo se retiró dejando a Shira totalmente furiosa y despotricando de él.

 

 

_El pequeño niño levantó una mano y limpió con suavidad la mejilla de ella, donde unos momentos antes corrían abundantes lágrimas. Bajó la mirada y vio que la rodilla de la pequeña dejó de sangrar._

_\- ¿Te sientes mejor?_

_-  Sí. Pero aún me duele._

_El niño se inclinó un poco y le dio a la pequeña un besito en la mejilla. Ella se sonrojó y cubrió su rostro con sus manitas._

_-  Nunca te había visto jugar aquí._

_-  Es porque no salgo mucho…no tengo amigos así que no salgo de casa._

_-  Así que saliste por tu cuenta y te perdiste._

_La pequeña bajó la cabeza avergonzada y asintió. El niño rio un poco y le ofreció su mano._

_-  Tienes suerte, esta zona es mi patio de juegos, te mostraré los mejores lugares._

_La niña tomó su mano con una sonrisa y se levantó. Sí, tal vez había sido mala idea salir de casa sola cuando tenía apenas seis años, pero se había encontrado con un buen chico así que ya no estaba asustada. Él la guio durante un buen tiempo por sus lugares favoritos, era un bosque realmente pequeño y los adultos dejaban que sus hijos jugaran todo lo que quisieran y él con diez años era el rey de lugar._

_Pasaron el tiempo junto hasta que el día comenzó a caer_ _._ _El frio se había apoderado de la tarde; en un árbol había dos pequeños cuerpos agazapados uno contra otro, intentando compartir el calor; tenían polvo y tierra por todos lados, además en el cabello oscuro de la pequeña se veían varias ramas y hojas, enredadas por el furor de las carreras entre los arbustos, él los removía con sumo cuidado._

_-Oye...- le llamo ella._

_\- ¿Sí?_

_\- ¿Volverás mañana?_

_-Por supuesto- dijo él convencido._

_\- ¿Lo juras?_

_-Lo juro, es más, te doy mi palabra._

_-No quiero volver a estar sola._

_Él se quedó en silencio unos segundos, tomó las manos de la pequeña y en un acto de galantería del que aún no era consciente, las besó, sin importar el polvo._

_-Mientras esté vivo, jamás dejare que te pase nada malo de nuevo-_

_Ella se sonrojó hasta las orejas y alejó las manos del otro, entonces ambos comenzaron a reír. El pequeño se le quedo mirando largamente. Aquella niña era muy pequeña, le daban ganas de abrazarla y no soltarla, además sentía el impulso de protegerla de todo; sin saberlo, el pequeño niño se había enamorado a primera vista. La niña lo llamó con un gesto y él inclinó la cabeza en el regazo de ella, sentía los delgados dedos cálidos enredarse en su cabello, se dejó hacer sabiendo que recordaría ese gesto durante toda su vida, ella era muy suave con sus toques y por un momento tarareó una melodía que le parecía conocida pero no recordaba de donde, tal vez de algún programa de televisión. Ella sonrió suavemente mientras hablaba._

_-  Me divertí mucho hoy._

_-  Yo también._

_-  Aunque creo que mamá va a regañarme._

_-  Yo te defenderé._

_La niña rio divertida. Él se levantó y la miró de frente muy seriamente._

_-  Es de verdad. Voy a defenderte de quien sea._

_\- ¿Sí? ¡Eres genial!_

_\- ¡Por supuesto!_

_El niño sonrió y sacó pecho orgulloso. De repente un gran gruñido se escuchó. La pequeña se agarró con fuerza a él totalmente aterrada; el pequeño la abrazó protectoramente y de la nada apareció un enorme animal de entre los árboles. La niña escondió el rostro en el pecho ajeno, por eso no pudo ver que de entre las sombras emergía un enorme lobo plateado._

 

Kaito despertó lentamente, soñaba con ese recuerdo con mucha frecuencia. Se llevó el brazo sobre los ojos y sonrió para sí mismo, al menos en sueños podía ver el rostro de la chica a la que había prometido amar el resto de su vida.

 -  Kaito, es hora de levantarse, debemos salir temprano.

Nitzune lo llamó desde la cocina. El pelinegro suspiró y se levantó para tomar un buen desayuno sin darse cuenta de que, desde la esquina más oscura de la habitación, la sombra que era Kurai lo observaba.

 

-  Así que…también te castigaron.

Yuruki se burlaba de Sasuke a sus anchas. El grupo no esperaba verlo esperándolos; al parecer era otro de los castigados por problemas causados a la líder de la aldea. El azabache rechistó molesto; sabía que esa misión no era más que una forma de burlarse de él por parte de la rubia. Kaito y Sasuke se miraron por un segundo que pareció muy largo. Nitzune, sin darse cuenta de que entre los dos pelinegros saltaban chispas, terminó de darle las indicaciones a Nanashi.

-  Lamento pedirte esto.

-  No tienes por qué disculparte. Me alegra poder ser de utilidad.

\- Recuerda dejarle el plato de comida al medio día y al atardecer a Haru; si es que demoramos más de dos días ve a mi laboratorio y riega las plantas de la ventana.

El castaño sonrió mientras asentía. Nitzune le entregó la llave del laboratorio y volvió a disculparse por las molestias.

\- Nitzune, no olvides tomarte un tiempo libre para meditar por las noches y procura que Kurai-sama hable contigo.

-  Pero sigo enojada con ella; además, estoy casi segura que anoche hizo algo malo.

\- ¿Lo crees?

-  Sí. No estoy segura de qué, pero tengo la sensación de que pasó algo extraño anoche.

Nanashi rio por lo bajo y le deseó suerte a la menor en su misión. Maestro y alumna se abrazaron y se despidieron sonrientes.

 

El viaje se hizo en un silencio parcial. Yuruki y Nitzune mantenían una animada conversación, pero un par de metros detrás de ellas, los dos Uchihas mantenían un silencio sepulcral. Aunque Kaito no podía ir tan rápido como quería, todos lograron llegar con mucha facilidad y en poco tiempo.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Nos aseguramos de no terminar en medio de un ataque terrorista?

Nitzune rio por el comentario de la mayor.

-  Deja a la anciana en paz. Yo me encargo de las bombas.

Y dicho eso la menor desapareció entre sombras frente a los sorprendidos ojos de Sasuke.

\- ¿Desde cuándo puede hacer eso?

-  Oh Sasuke, no tienes una idea de todo lo que no sabes acerca de ella o de cualquiera de nosotros.

Comentó Yuruki con una sonrisa. Kaito sonrió de medio lado con burla.

Momentos después y cuando los tres jóvenes llegaron a las puertas de la casa en medio del bosque, una mujer de mucha edad, pero increíblemente enérgica, salió dando voces a los recién llegados. La anciana traía un bastón que agitaba en el aire, en su cadera colgaba una bolsa en la que ella rebuscaba frenéticamente algo.

\- ¡He dicho que no quiero a ningún ninja en mi casa! ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera todos!

Yuruki sonrió cuando vio a la vieja revisar por completo la bolsa que tenía sin encontrar nada dentro.

-  Señora. Usted no nos quiere aquí, nosotros la verdad tampoco queríamos venir ¿Qué le parece si nos deja encargarnos de esos atacantes y terminamos con eso rápido?

\- ¡Quiero que todos dejen mi propiedad! ¡Largo! ¡Largo!

La ancianita sintió una corriente de aire frio pasarle junto a las piernas. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con una cabeza con cabellera negra y larga emergiendo del suelo por medio de un charco de una sustancia oscura. La pobre vieja gritó aterrada y cayó inconsciente sobre la espalda de la menor.

\- ¡Muchas gracias Nitzune! ¡Mataste de un susto a la anciana!

 

Los cuatro jóvenes entraron a la casa. Aunque antigua, la casa estaba muy bien cuidada y era muy amplia; con todo el estilo oriental antiguo, las habitaciones eran cubículos separados por puertas corredizas, construidas todas en una cuadrado perfecto, todas daban hacia una pasillo exterior de madera que rodeaba la construcción; a la izquierda había un pequeño jardín de varias plantas y a la derecha un estanque de peces koi decoraba el lugar; todo esto rodeado por un muro de piedra cubierto de enredaderas que había visto tiempos mejores o que era constantemente atacado.  

-  Dejémosla en la cama. Para cuando despierte no podrá echarnos.

Habló la mayor. Kaito y Nitzune pusieron a la anciana en un futon perfectamente alineado en el suelo. Mientras la mujer dormía, Yuruki dio las indicaciones a seguir para defender la casa y acabar de una vez por todas con los ataques hacia la anciana. Kaito y Nitzune la miraron concentrados, asintiendo y dando aportes de vez en cuando. Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio hasta que la pelirroja salió un momento de la habitación para revisar la casa. 

\- ¿Por qué la obedecen tan fácilmente?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Preguntó la pelinegra mientras desempacaba algunas cosas de su equipaje e invocaba otras con el sello en su cadera. Kaito por su parte se recostó en una de las paredes de madera en silencio.

-  Hablo de que en cuanto ella les ha dicho que hacer ustedes lo han aceptado sin rechistar ¿Desde cuándo es la líder de su grupo?

-  Ella no es la líder. Realmente ninguno aquí es líder de nada. Es sólo que de los tres ella es la mejor para planear ataques y cosas similares. Yo soy buena infiltrándome, ella es muy buena estratega y sabe aprovechar nuestras habilidades al máximo, Kaito por su parte…él es bueno en… Bueno, él es experto rompiendo cosas.

-  Oye…

Rezongó el pelinegro.

-  Y comiendo. Kaito es excelente comiendo en cantidades inhumanas.

Ante eso el mayor se quedó callado. Sasuke los miró a ambos un poco sorprendido.

-  Pero ¿Por qué confían tanto en ella?

-  Porque es nuestra amiga.

Respondió la menor, Kaito desenfundó su espada para asegurarse que estuviera en buenas condiciones mientras hablaba.

-  Porque ella puede ver cosas que escapan incluso a nuestros ojos.

El azabache miró al Kaito con los ojos muy abiertos. Se dio cuenta de que aquellos dos ya sabían el secreto de la pelirroja; Sasuke había dado por hecho que sólo él conocía esa habilidad de Yuruki.

\- Todo está bien. Podremos separarnos en dos grupos y defender las dos entradas; aunque si Kaito se emociona mucho ya no habrá entradas que defender.

Yuruki entró con una sonrisa en la cara. No se había tomado la molestia de ver toda la línea de sucesos de ese día simplemente porque Rathian le había dicho que si abusaba de su poder la vida se tornaría aburrida; ella lo entendía, si Yuruki dedicaba su tiempo a ver absolutamente todo lo que estuviera por venir ¿Dónde se quedaba la diversión de simplemente vivir?

\- ¡Un demonio!

Gritó de repente la anciana desde su lecho. Con un salto que no combinaba nada con su aparente edad, la vieja se colocó de pie y corrió hacia la pared donde estaba un armario.

\- ¡Mei-san! ¡Sería bueno que se calme!

Nitzune se acercó para intentar que la anciana no entrara en pánico.

-  Ya lo creo. No nos van a pagar si a la vieja le da un infarto.

Comentó por lo bajo Kaito, ganándose un codazo amistoso de una Yuruki sonriente. Sasuke vio la escena en silencio, no entendía que demonios hacia él en una misión tan absurda.

\- ¡No! ¡Eres un demonio! ¡Atrás! ¡Atrás!

Antes de que Nitzune pudiera hablar, la anciana Mei le lanzó a la cabeza una bolsa de papel que al romperse le cubrió la cara y el cabello con un polvo blanco.

\- ¿Qué es…?

En el siguiente segundo la pequeña pelinegra sintió un golpe en la frente; al fijarse, un papel blanco con varias letras en rojo estaba pegado entre sus cejas.

\- ¡Puedo ser vieja, pero sé defenderme de los demonios como tú!

Yuruki y Kaito se miraron por un segundo y a punto estuvieron de soltar una carcajada.

\- Señora…

Otro puñado de polvo blanco fue a parar al rostro de la menor, al entrar un poco en su boca, Nitzune notó su naturaleza.

\- ¡¿Esto es sal?!

\- _¡La anciana está intentando exorcizarme! ¡Hay que ver la estupidez humana!_

Shira comenzó a reírse con fuerza dentro de la menor. Otros tres supuestos sellos fueron a parar al cuerpo de Nitzune. Entre risas mal contenidas la pelirroja fue en su auxilio.

\- Muy bien. Alto ahí señora. No va a conseguir nada dejando a mi compañera como pescado para asar.

Como último movimiento desesperado, la anciana vertió sobre la cabeza de Nitzune un líquido transparente de una botella. El siguiente en acercarse fue Kaito, agarró a Nitzune de un brazo y le retiró los papeles del cuerpo mientras ella intentaba que la sal no entrara a sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué más me echó encima ésta loca?

El pelinegro acercó el rostro al cuello ajeno y dio una pequeña lamida.

\- Creo que es sake y de muy buena calidad si me lo preguntas, es un desperdicio.

E inclinándose de nuevo volvió a lamer el líquido que resbalaba por el cuello de Nitzune. Sasuke se llevó una mano a la frente al ver tan ridícula escena: Yuruki intentando calmar entre risas a una anciana histérica y Nitzune tratando de quitarse de encima a un Kaito que trataba de lamer todo el sake que tenía encima.

 

La pequeña fue a lavarse el cabello en la parte de atrás de la casa donde había un pozo de agua. Sasuke, para poder salir de aquella casa, la acompañó; apenas era medio día y ya sentía que quería matar a alguien.  

-  Todo esto es ridículo. Este es el tipo de misión que yo hacía cuando tenía doce años, es estúpido que este aquí.

-  Todo lo relacionado con nosotros tres es un poco ridículo. Terminas por acostumbrarte.

Habló la pelinegra mientras vertía agua sobre su cabello, al estar inclinada hacia adelante para lavarlo no podía ver el rostro del azabache ni notar que él la miraba disimuladamente.

-  Vieja loca, me estoy mareando por el olor del sake.

\- ¿Esto te pasa muy a menudo?

\- Visite un templo una vez. También me bañaron en sake y sal de purificación. Me estoy planteando seriamente no poner un pie en cualquier recinto remotamente sagrado.

Sasuke bufó divertido. El sol les daba de lleno desde el cielo totalmente despejado.

\- Sí. Sería bueno que te alejaras de cualquier cosa que contenga alcohol ¿Todavía eres tan debilucha para tomar?

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Desde esa noche no he vuelto a tomar una gota de sake! Ya le tengo miedo al asunto, nunca sabes cuándo van a secuestrarte si estas borracha.

El azabache se sumió en un silencio incomodo, no era su intención revivir malos recuerdos.

\- No te pongas serio. Yo ya superé eso, puedo hablar del tema tranquilamente, es más… ¿Podrías pasarme el frasco verde?

Sasuke le alcanzó el recipiente que estaba en el borde del pozo, de este un líquido azul claro salió, Nitzune empezó a masajearlo en su cabeza hasta hacer espuma; esperaba que con eso el aroma penetrante del alcohol desapareciese. Siguió hablando mientras la espuma blanca cubría su largo cabello.

-  Si lo piensas bien, comparado con todo lo que me ha ocurrido desde hace unos meses, el incidente con Itachi no fue nada.

-  Aun así…

\- Te digo que está bien. Oye, dame una mano, toma un cubo de agua y viértelo sobre mi cabeza, tengo los ojos cubiertos de espuma y no puedo ver.

Sasuke suspiró e hizo lo que la menor le pedía. Al enjuagar la espuma sólo quedo tras ella el delicado olor de las flores que Nitzune había mezclado con el jabón.

\- ¡Uf! Eso está mejor, aunque mi ropa huele un poco y creo que voy a tener sal sobre el cuerpo hasta que me dé un baño. Lo repito: vieja loca.

Sasuke dejó el cubo de madera de nuevo en el pozo y miró a la menor largamente mientras ella escurría un poco su cabello.

-  Has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que pude hablar contigo.

Nitzune se giró para verlo al tiempo que retorcía sus mechones para eliminar el exceso de agua.

\- ¿Lo crees? Supongo que han pasado muchas cosas. Yo también pienso que muchos en la aldea han cambiado en estos meses.

-  Sí, sobre todo Yuruki.

-  No lo creo, ella sigue siendo igual de irritante.

-  Pero ahora sonríe más. Cuando vivía conmigo nunca reía de la misma manera como la he visto hacerlo hoy.

Nitzune miró el rostro del azabache.

-  Sasuke ¿Es posible que Yuruki te guste?

El joven Uchiha se sobresaltó por la directa pregunta, Nitzune casi juró haber visto un ligero rubor en sus pálidas mejillas.

\- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-  Por tu olor.

\- ¿Disculpa?

Nitzune se sentó en el borde del pozo rascándose la nuca nerviosa.

\- Bueno. Yo he aprendido a diferenciar el estado de ánimo de las personas por su olor. Así que puedo hacerme una idea de lo que están sintiendo y hay _otro_ motivo por el cual se me hace fácil inferir en que están pensando, aunque esto último no lo controlo yo. Ya sabes, es complicado explicarlo. Sólo me lo pareció.

Sasuke miró sorprendido a la menor y luego giró el rostro hacia el otro lado.

-  No tengo porque contestar eso.

-  Así que sí te gusta. Es fácil leer a un tsundere.

\- ¿Un qué?

-  Nada. En fin, deberías moverte, creo que ella también siente algo por ti.

-  No me digas, debe ser enojo o desagrado.

Nitzune rio divertida y negó con la cabeza.

\- Nada más alejado a eso. Aunque ella controla mejor sus emociones que yo sigue siendo una chica, entre chicas nos entendemos y soy muy buena sabiendo que es lo que ella piensa.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y se acercó unos pasos hacia la menor acorralándola en el pozo.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Acaso no sientes nada por nadie? Recuerdo que eras muy apegada al torpe de Naruto.

Las mejillas de Nitzune se pusieron de un intenso color rojo.

\- Bueno, es que Naruto es muy lindo, ya sabes…es fácil encariñarse con él. Pero no lo puedo ver de esa forma, él…bueno, está el tema de Hinata.

-  Ah sí, la Hyuuga acosadora. No puedo creer que ese idiota no se dé cuenta aún.

\- ¿Ves? Naruto es un amigo genial, pero creo que no funcionaría entre nosotros.

-  Sí, así como no funcionó entre Yuruki y él.

Nitzune ladeó la cabeza confundida. Sasuke rodó los ojos, un poco molesto, y habló.

\- Yuruki se dejó encandilar por su sonrisa y terminó por andar detrás de Naruto. Pero tampoco funcionó. Un tonto es un tonto no importa que chica se fije en él, así que ella decidió rendirse con eso.

\- ¿Y eso fue después o antes de vivir contigo?

-  Durante. Pero eso no importa.

-  Ya veo ¿Y no te molestó?

Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Tendría que molestarme?

-  No lo sé. Sólo quiero saber desde qué momento empezó a gustarte.

-  Así que ya estas convencida de eso.

-  Un poco, sí.

Sasuke apoyó una mano a cada lado del cuerpo de la menor, acercándose un poco más a ella.

\- ¿Y si ella no es la única que me atrae?

\- ¿Eh?

La pequeña por poco se va de espaldas al pozo por alejarse del azabache. Sasuke la miraba seriamente y directo a los ojos poniéndola muy nerviosa. Con la cara como una manzana madura Nitzune habló entre titubeos.

\- Bueno, pienso que a todos nos pueden gustar varias personas al tiempo…pero…ya sabes…siempre habrá alguien que nos _guste_ más que otro ¿No? No es como si fueras a intentar salir con varias personas a la vez.

-  Sí. Eso sería muy molesto.

-  Entonces, te gusta alguien más además de Yuruki.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

-  Puede ser. Pero de ser verdad yo lo consideraría una atracción más que un gustar.

-  Bueno, por algo se empieza. Tal vez sea… ¿Sakura?

\- ¿Estas fingiendo para zafarte de esto o eres tan idiota como Naruto? Sakura es una amiga para mí.

Nitzune sonrió tontamente mientras intentaba mantener la distancia con el azabache.

-  Un poco de las dos. Cuando estoy nerviosa no pienso muy bien.

-  Evidentemente.

\- ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto ahora?

\- Porque casi nunca puedo ver tu cara en la aldea ni la de Yuruki ¿Están seguras que viven en Konoha? Como sea, no me lo creeré si me dices que no te atraigo.

Nitzune bajó la cabeza abochornada.

\- Es, bueno, ya sabes, yo… Puede que me gustes un poco, es decir, eres Sasuke y todo eso; eres genial y atractivo y has sido muy bueno conmigo en todo este tiempo, cosa que siempre me ha sorprendido, es obvio que terminaría por sentir algo por ti y…bueno - Sasuke escuchaba concentrado a la menor, la cara de ella estaba a punto de explotar, el azabache se preguntó qué pasaría si juntara sus labios con los ajenos. -  Pero…

\- ¿Pero…?

El azabache se atrevió a acercarse otro poco. Nitzune intentaba hablar, pero estaba tan nerviosa y apenada que no le salía ni una palabra de la boca. Sasuke suspiró y volvió a dejarle espacio personal, aunque no mucho.

-  Te has enamorado de ese lobo.

\-  Sí…

Susurró la menor. El joven Uchiha la miró con una sonrisa resignada y se apartó un poco más.

-  Era obvio. Supongo que sólo necesitaba asegurarme.

Nitzune infló las mejillas totalmente ofendida.

\- Pudiste simplemente preguntármelo, no tenías que ponerme en esta situación tan vergonzosa.

\- Tienes un rostro que invita a molestarte, no es mi culpa. Aprende a no sonrojarte con cualquier cosa y las personas tal vez dejen de tomarte el pelo.

La menor se sentía totalmente humillada, escuchó las palabras de Shira dentro de sí y sonrió socarronamente.

\- ¿Ah sí? Pues aquí no soy la única persona enamorada tontamente, señor “Soy demasiado genial para aceptar que me gusta alguien”.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- De qué es bastante evidente que una persona que dedica horas enteras a mirar a cierta pelirroja dormida en el hospital a escondidas y le acaricia el cabello amorosamente siente más que una simple atracción. Así que visitabas con mucha regularidad a Yuruki cuando estuvo sola en aquella habitación, eres un pervertido.

Sasuke sin poderlo evitar se sonrojó un poco ¿Cómo es que la menor sabia eso? ¿Tendría algo que ver con el frio que a veces sentía en el cuarto del hospital? Rechistó molesto y se separó por completo de la menor.

-  Eso es mentira.

\- Sí claro. Pero ahora lo sabes. Tal vez ambos sintamos una atracción por el otro, pero definitivamente ya tenemos a alguien especial. Así que sería bueno que no volvieras a hacer algo como lo último, vas a hacer que me dé un ataque o algo.

Sasuke se llevó una mano a la parte de atrás de la cabeza; no esperaba que las cosas terminaran así ni tampoco darse cuenta de golpe de que sus sentimientos por la pelirroja eran más que un simple interés.

En el pasillo de la casa, Yuruki intentaba con todas sus fuerzas detener a Kaito, quien estaba a punto de lanzarse y decapitar al azabache cuando vio que se había acercado tanto a Nitzune. Desde la perspectiva de ambos jóvenes el movimiento pareció un beso, pero Yuruki sabía que era imposible ¿Por qué? Porque ese era el único momento del día que la pelirroja había buscado en una visión la noche anterior; pero no era porque sintiera la necesidad de asegurarse de que Sasuke no empezara a sentir algo por alguna chica; no, claro que no. Yuruki forcejeó contra Kaito intentando que enfundara de nuevo la espada.

\- ¡Guarda eso! ¡Te digo que no se han besado! ¿Qué ocurre contigo? ¿Te gusta Nitzune?

Con eso último el pelinegro detuvo sus movimientos y con un brusco giro volvió a la casa.

-  No, ella no me… Sólo asegúrate de que vuelva a dentro de una buena vez.

Yuruki suspiró cansada ¿Todos los Uchihas eran tan cabeza dura?

 

La anciana de la casa cedió y contó su situación, realmente no era nada del otro mundo; la anciana mujer era lo más cercano a una sacerdotisa que su pudiese encontrar en las cercanías, a ella acudían muchas personas en busca de consejo y auxilio espiritual. Lastimosamente la vieja Mei no era la persona más amable del mundo, tal vez era cosa de la edad o llanamente la anciana era una cascarrabias, lo que fuese era suficiente para hacer que un grupo de bandidos la tomaran como objetivo después de que ella se negó a dejarles la casa para esconderse. Los cuatro ninjas compartieron miradas. La viejita era un hueso duro de roer si los había mantenido a raya durante tanto tiempo.

-  Bueno, por hoy puede quedarse dentro y hacer pociones o lo que sea que haga en su tiempo libre, nosotros nos ocuparemos del resto.

Habló la pelirroja. Nitzune dio un vistazo dentro de la habitación desde el pasillo exterior. La anciana le había prohibido poner un pie dentro de la casa. Shira seguía burlándose de los dotes de exorcista de la vieja Mei sacándole a ratos una que otra risilla a la pelinegra. Finalmente, todo fue puesto en orden y cada ninja se ocupó de hacer su parte hasta que los atacantes llegaran, lo que aseguraba la anciana era a cada atardecer.

Nitzune se apoyó en la pared exterior del muro de piedra que rodeaba la casa con las orejas en alto, ella era la alarma para detectar a los intrusos, pero llevaba ya un hora allí y comenzaba a aburrirse.

-  Hey.

La pequeña levantó la vista y se encontró con el rostro de Kaito que la miraba desde lo alto del muro.

-  Hola ¿No deberías estar en tu puesto?

\- Puedo llegar allí antes de que parpadees. Sólo quería un lugar donde tomarme tranquilamente esto.

Kaito mostró un jarroncillo blanco que por el olor estaba a rebosar de sake.

\- ¿Se lo robaste a la anciana? Que malote.

\- Tiene una bodega con jarrones llenos de esto. La anciana tiene noches muy divertidas o tiene un negocio más allá del de dar consejos. 

Kaito se llevó el recipiente a los labios y dio un gran trago, luego lo ofreció a la pelinegra.

\- No gracias. Se supone que aún no puedo beber, además, el alcohol y yo tenemos una mala relación.

\- ¿Eres mala bebiendo?

-  Sí, una copa basta para dejarme bastante mal.

-  Me gustaría ver eso.

Nitzune rio nerviosa.

-  No creo que logres verme así. Yo…Kaito. Vuelve a tu sitio. Ya vienen.

Nitzune se subió al muro y puso dos dedos en su boca. Un silbido muy agudo salió de entre sus labios. La pelirroja apareció segundos después sobre el techo de la casa. La pelinegra le señaló hacia el sur y el éste. Yuruki elevó su mano con una señal afirmativa y le indicó con una señal que la acompañara el éste.

-  Kaito, ve a la parte norte y… y ya se fue.

Ya nadie la acompañaba. Tras de Kaito sólo quedo el jarroncillo vacío. Nitzune se apresuró a encontrarse con su compañera, al llegar junto a ella chocaron los puños listos para combatir lo que fuera.

 

En el lado sur, al que había ido Kaito por el mero hecho de que allí habría más enemigos, ya se encontraba Sasuke. Se miraron incómodamente por unos instantes y luego cada uno desenfundó su espada, preparados para la batalla y convencidos de que ignorarían totalmente al otro.

 

Pocos minutos bastaron para que la batalla en el lado norte quedara decidida a favor de los Uchihas; los pocos refuerzos que se atrevían a acercarse cambiaron de opinión y prefirieron dirigirse al lado éste, la situación no podría ser peor de ese lado. Kaito y Sasuke los miraron alejarse con dirección a sus compañeras, cruzaron miradas y lamentaron el pobre destino de aquellos incautos hombres. Esperaron unos segundos y al final decidieron ir tras ellos; Por supuesto no porque les preocupase que las chicas llegaran a lastimarse, por supuesto que no.

Lo que encontraron los atacantes al llegar a la zona éste fue un completo desastre: uno de sus compañeros colgaba boca abajo sostenido desde un tobillo por un apéndice negro que brotaba del suelo, otro fue lanzando muchos metros hacia arriba por una corriente de aire. Una chica de pelo como el fuego y otra mucho más baja con una larga melena negra los recibieron con una macabra sonrisa. En el momento en que los dos jóvenes Uchihas llegaron la situación estaba muy controlada; parecía incluso que las dos chicas se divertían peleando. Ninguna de las dos lo estaba haciendo realmente enserio y la misión involucraba simplemente inmovilizar a los atacantes y luego entregarlos a quienes se encargarían de llevárselos para que pagaran por sus crímenes; después de todo no eran más que una de tantas bandas de bandidos sin renombre.

-  Pelean mucho mejor de lo que yo esperaba.

Comentó Sasuke mirando desde lo alto del muro como Yuruki danzaba grácilmente entre los atacantes repeliendo sus ataques, la pelirroja tenía una expresión serena mientras ejecutaba sus ataques bellamente certeros. Kaito lo miró de soslayo sin decir una palabra y luego regresó sus ojos a la pequeña figura de Nitzune que se movía con agilidad conectando algunos puñetazos débiles para ella pero que eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para botar un par de dientes al suelo. La pequeña pelinegra levantó las orejas felinas y estas se movieron de un lado a otro hasta enfocarse en un solo punto.

\- ¡Yuruki! ¡Se nos escapan unos cuantos!

La pelirroja llevó su mirada al horizonte anaranjado, en seguida se dirigió a los Uchihas sobre el muro.

\- ¡Les encargo todo aquí! ¡Iremos por aquellos!

Nitzune colocó ambas manos alrededor de su boca para amplificar su voz.

\- ¡Kaito! ¡Recuerda no matar a nadie!

Y con una sonrisa la menor siguió a Yuruki en medio de los senderos del bosque. Los pocos hombres que quedaron conscientes frente a la casa voltearon a mirar aterrados a las dos sombras que los miraban con ojos rojos.

Nitzune y Yuruki corrieron entre los arboles tras los tres individuos que pretendían huir, entre ellos estaba el jefe de la pandilla de bandidos. Ese hombre fue el primero en recibir un flechazo en la pierna que contenía una buena carga de paralizante. Los otros dos casi se quedan partidos a la mitad por un filo de aire que pasó silbando entre ellos. Un par de ojos morados y unos cobres los miraban desde las ramas de los árboles. Ambas chicas bajaron de un salto y se acercaron lentamente a ellos. El jefe, en un desesperado intento por escapar y aprovechando la escasa movilidad que aun tenia de cintura para arriba, arrojó una bola roja en dirección a las chicas. Un escudo de hielo se elevó del suelo justo enfrente de ellas interceptando el proyectil que explotó liberando su carga; un polvillo rojo se esparció por el aire. Ambas chicas retrocedieron de un salto cubriéndose la nariz y la boca. Nitzune se sacudió de las ropas un poco de aquel polvo extraño que se le había pegado; Yuruki por su parte creó una buena corriente de aire que empujó la nube roja lejos de ellas y la disolvió en el ambiente.

La pelirroja caminó hasta los tres hombres quitándose de encima el polvo rojo que tenía sobre las mejillas.

 

Los dos Uchihas escucharon los gritos aterrados en el bosque. Por su parte ya no quedaba más que un grupo de bandidos inconscientes atados con cuerdas y dejados a un lado como lastre, igual habían hecho con los que estaban en el lado norte de la casa. Vieron a las dos chicas caminar por el sendero de regreso con los tres hombres atados por la misma cuerda. Nitzune los traía arrastrándolos por el suelo cómicamente. Ambas chicas caminaban sonriendo.  traían las mejillas coloradas.

\- ¡Creó que eso será todo por hoy!

Habló la pelirroja con una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con el brazo. Nitzune dejó a los tres hombres en el montón con los otros.

-  Enviaré el mensaje a la aldea para que vengan por ellos.

Con un par de sellos invocó una de las aves que usaba Konoha para enviar y recibir sus mensajes. El animal se fue con un trozo de papel atado a la pata. Lo único que les restaba por hacer era esperar. La pelinegra se acercó a sus compañeros mientras se abanicaba el rostro con la mano.

\- ¡Que calor! Pensé que el verano ya había pasado.

Sasuke y Kaito las miraron confundidos. La noche ya había caído y la verdad el ambiente estaba muy fresco.

\- Tienes razón. Vamos adentro, con algo de suerte podremos hacer que la vieja nos dé algo de beber como recompensa.

 

Muy al contrario de lo que esperaban, la anciana se mostró relativamente amable; seguramente verse libre de aquella banda la calmaba mucho. Tal vez no era la mejor anfitriona del mundo, pero les ofreció a los jóvenes una buena cena después de que una comitiva se llevara a todos los bandidos; incluso les ofreció quedarse en la casa esa noche. Nitzune se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba la vieja Mei viviendo sola en aquella casa en medio del bosque, su hija había pagado la misión, pero la jovencita no vivía con ella ni ninguna otra persona lo hacía.

-  Puede que esté agradecida por lo que hicieron, pero no me olvido de ti, demonio.

Nitzune sonrió nerviosamente mientras se llevaba el vaso con te a los labios. Para poder entrar a la casa Nitzune tuvo que aceptar que la anciana la “bendijera” con un báculo de madera y la rociara de nuevo con sal ante la divertida mirada de sus compañeros; al menos esa vez no la había bañado en sake sagrado, ese se lo estaba tomando Kaito como si fuera agua.

-  Oigan ustedes dos ¿Están bien? Parecen langostas en agua hirviendo.

Preguntó Kaito dejando a un lado su jarroncillo.  Sasuke quitó la mirada de su plato y vio a las dos chicas fijamente.

-  Sí. Es solo que está haciendo mucho calor aquí.

Habló la pelinegra mientras sacaba los brazos de su amplia blusa y la dejaba caer desde el cinturón, por lo que no llegó a desprenderse del todo de la prenda. Yuruki halaba un poco la tela de su camisa para dejar que algo de aire fresco entrara en su ropa.

-  Me siento como en una olla ¿Por qué demonios hace tanto calor?

-  Salgan al pasillo y dejen que el aire de la noche las enfrié.

Habló la anciana casi en una orden. Las dos chicas no se hicieron del rogar y salieron de la habitación cerrando las puertas corredizas tras de sí. 

\- ¿Tú tienes calor?

Preguntó Kaito extrañado.

-  Ni un poco.

 Contestó Sasuke de igual manera; miraron la puerta por la que habían salido las jóvenes. Minutos después escucharon un golpe seco desde el pasillo exterior. Ambos Uchihas se levantaron y se apresuraron hacia afuera. En cuanto abrieron las puertas vieron a ambas chicas tendidas en el suelo, respirando con dificultad y con la cara y cuerpo cubiertos de sudor.

-  Oigan ¿Qué pasó?

Sasuke se acercó a la pelirroja y Kaito tomó en brazos a la pequeña. Ambas estaban terriblemente calientes.

-  Que…calor…Kaito…dame algo frio.

Susurró Nitzune jadeando. Yuruki hizo ademan de tratar de zafarse de su ropa.

-  Mierda… estoy caliente…quítame esto…

Los dos Uchihas se miraron sin entender nada. Levantaron a las jovencitas y las llevaron dentro. La anciana al verlas en ese estado se acercó y les tocó la frente.

-  Es fiebre ¿Estaban enfermas antes de venir?

-  Por supuesto que no.

Habló Kaito con un tono brusco. La pelinegra empezó a jadear con más fuerza frente a él. La vieja Mei las revisó con más ímpetu, al final encontró lo que buscaba, un polvo rojo muy fino entre las ropas de ambas muchachas.

\- Oh no puede ser. De saber que ellos contaban con algo así habría hecho algo antes ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Quítenles toda la ropa! 

Los dos Uchihas vieron a la vieja sorprendidos.

\- ¿Qué no escuchan par de tontos? ¡Que las desnuden! Traeré agua fría.

La anciana se apresuró por la casa en busca del agua. Sasuke se giró al ver al pelinegro y se sorprendió al notar que él ya tenía a la menor en ropa interior.

\- ¿Qué miras? ¡Muévete y quítale la ropa!

Sasuke miró el cuerpo de Yuruki, el rostro de ella estaba marcando por el sufrimiento y su respiración era dificultosa. Sin saber muy bien cómo se apresuró a quitarle la ropa a su compañera. Las dos chicas intentaron resistirse con el poco de conciencia que les quedaba, pero no había de otra, el polvo rojo se había metido por entre sus ropas, incluso las delicadas prendas íntimas se veían manchadas por la sustancia. Ambas quedaron definitivamente desnudas sobre el suelo, a un lado sus ropas fueron arrojadas. Los Uchihas vieron como aquellas intentaban cubrirse con las pocas fuerzas que tenían. Kaito habló primero con un tono muy serio.

-  Si te atreves a mirar hacia a aquí, te arranco los ojos.

-  Digo lo mismo.

Comento Sasuke tratando de enfocarse sólo en el rostro de la pelirroja. Kaito intentaba lo mismo con Nitzune, pero no podía evitar que su mirada bajara más. La anciana entró con dos baldes de agua helada y varios paños.

\- ¡Aquí están! Tomen esto y froten los paños con agua helada sobre sus cuerpos, tenemos que quitar el polvo.

Mei vio la mirada estupefacta de ambos chicos. Frunció el ceño y levantó su bastón del suelo dándole un golpe a cada joven en la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué no escuchan? ¡Estas chicas se van a morir si no hacemos que la fiebre baje! 

Con ese golpe ambos chicos pusieron manos a la obra. Pero por más que pasaban los paños helados una y otra vez por la piel de sus compañeras la fiebre no cedía. El agua comenzaba a secarse de inmediato sobre los cuerpos ardientes, incluso pudieron ver como comenzaban a tener fuertes dolores. Kaito sentía los dedos quejarse de frio cada vez que metía la mano en el balde, pero al pasar al mano por el cuerpo de la menor sentía como la piel ardía.

-  Esto no está funcionando.

Se quejó el pelinegro con la anciana. La vieja Mei se paseó por la habitación nerviosamente.

\- Podrían meterlas en el pozo natural que hay tras la casa, en el bosque. Pero es muy profundo si alguien no las sostiene se van a ahogar.

 Ambos jóvenes se miraron teniendo la misma idea. Tomaron a las chicas en brazos y salieron corriendo por la puerta. La anciana tomó su bastón y se dispuso a seguirlos a su paso, se tardaría un poco pero no podía hacer nada más.

No tardaron en encontrar el pozo que servía como manantial. El primero en meterse fue Sasuke. En bien se ponía un pie en el agua no había tierra sólo un abismo que llegaba quien sabe a cuantos metros de profundidad. Para él fue fácil usar su chakra para estabilizar su cuerpo a cierta altura, la justa para que su cabeza y la de la pelirroja quedaran sobre el agua. Vio la expresión repentina de alivio de Yuruki al sentir el agua helada rodearla. Kaito fue otro asunto. No podía usar chakra para mantenerse a un solo nivel y la verdad nadar con alguien entre sus brazos no era una de sus virtudes. Frustrado y muy preocupado por Nitzune que se revolvía dolorosamente, optó por lo mejor que pudo pensar, hizo aparecer los brazos esqueléticos del susanoo, los cuales se agarraron con firmeza de la orilla del pozo y con ellos se mantuvo a flote mientras la menor reposaba en el agua muy pegado a él.

 

Así se quedaron unos minutos, totalmente estáticos y con las manos que sostenían a las chicas enfriándose dolorosamente, de hecho, todo su cuerpo se estaba enfriando demasiado, si no fuera por los dos cuerpos calientes que tenían pegados se estarían congelando.

\- ¿Cómo va todo allí?

Preguntó Sasuke acomodando el cuerpo de Yuruki para que no resbalara, aunque eso involucrara agarrarla más debajo de la cadera.

-  Siento que baja su temperatura. Es eso o mi cuerpo se está congelando.

“ _Y no puedo usar electricidad para calentarme, mierda”_ pensó Kaito. Podía escuchar a Thai hablarle desde la lejanía, desde el jardín de hecho, pero no había nada que el gran lobo pudiera hacer así que le dijo que mejor se quedara dónde estaba. Por entre los arboles apareció la anciana Mei boqueando de cansancio.

-  Yo ya no sirvo para estos trotes. Mi espalda me está matando.

Después de acercarse y revisar a las dos jovencitas la vieja mujer habló.

\- Sosténgalas unos minutos más y luego llévenlas a la casa. Prepararé una infusión que limpiara su sistema de las toxinas que traía el polvo. Tengan, usen estos paños para asegurarse que no queda nada del polvillo sobre sus cuerpos. No importa qué ya no deben tener más contacto con esa infernal sustancia. - Con eso la anciana volvió por el mismo camino lanzando quejas - Mira que usar las flores de fuego para esto, esos malditos bandidos; se supone que lo que da el bosque debe ser para el bien de las personas, no para crear armas. Si yo fuera joven de nuevo les pondría ese maldito polvo justo en el…

Los dos Uchihas no pudieron seguir escuchando la perorata de la anciana. Con los paños retiraron cualquier resto de polvo del cuerpo de las jovencitas y luego, pasados unos minutos, las sacaron del agua y las llevaron con cuidado de nuevo a la casa.

-  Espero que no hayas pensado nada raro con esto.

Comentó Sasuke con voz orgullosa.

-  Con ese frio hasta las intenciones se contraen.

Habló Kaito alejándose del azabache para que no tuviera la oportunidad de ver nada del cuerpo de la pequeña.

 

Cuanto las chicas volvieron en sí se bebieron a regañadientes una infusión que sabía horrible, incluso para los estándares medicinales de Nitzune. Se cubrieron avergonzadas cuando notaron que estaban totalmente desnudas.

 - ¿Cómo fue que terminamos así?

Preguntó la pelirroja buscando con desesperación sus ropas. Nitzune trató de hacer memoria, pero después de la cena todo era una sucesión de voces y sensaciones difusas.

-  No lo sé. Recuerdo que estábamos comiendo y hacía mucho calor…

-  Y creo que alguien nos quitó la ropa y luego…estaba agradablemente fresco…

Completó Yuruki. Mei se acercó y les tocó la frente.

\- Parece que la fiebre desapareció. Deberían darles las gracias a sus compañeros, de no ser por ellos estarían muertas. Aunque accedieron con mucha facilidad a desnudarlas.

Las dos chicas enrojecieron de inmediato al ver a Kaito y Sasuke en la puerta, aún tenían las ropas empapadas y heladas, pero se habían negado a abandonar a las chicas.

-  Al fin despertaron ustedes dos.

Habló Kaito con un poco de alivio. Sasuke evitó pudorosamente mirarlas fijamente, pero bueno, ya había hecho algo más que sólo ver a una de ellas.

-  No puedo creer que terminaron así de una manera tan estúpida.

Nitzune y Yuruki se pusieron aún más rojas. Después, la menor desapareció en un charco de oscuridad ganándose la envidia de su compañera que no tenía manera de cubrirse.

 

El camino de regreso fue terriblemente incómodo. La anciana había quemado las prendas de las chicas, las ropas estaban totalmente llenas de aquel polvo rojo y ellas se vieron obligadas a volver con la ropa de cambio que no eran más que un par de pantalonetas y camisillas simples; se suponía que eran para dormir no para atravesar kilómetros a trote. Las chicas iban tras los jóvenes, sumidas en un silencio muy atípico a ellas. Justo antes de entrar a Konoha Yuruki y Nitzune llamaron la atención de sus compañeros.

-  Nosotras…queremos agradecerles por su ayuda. Realmente nos salvaron allí.

-  Pero si le dicen a alguien lo que pasó o lo que tuvieron que hacer para ayudarnos los voy mandar de un golpe a la otra punta de la aldea ¡Es más! ¡Olviden completamente todo lo que vieron! …aunque…Gracias.

Nitzune se sonrojó hasta las orejas mientras su compañera trataba de ocultar su vergüenza. Los dos Uchihas las miraron con sonrisas de medio lado muy similares. Al ver eso las dos chicas se apresuraron en volver a la aldea, rojas como una fresa. El único que tuvo problemas al llegar a casa fue Kaito. Nitzune por poco no lo deja entrar al departamento por lo que la escena se volvió una discusión acalorada hasta que Kaito simplemente tiró la puerta abajo y entró como si nada.

 

Por la noche y mucho después de entregar el reporte de misión. Nitzune se revolvía en su futon incomoda. Kaito estaba dormido junto a ella, como otras tantas noches se había metido en su lecho para descansar, pero ahora era la pelinegra la que no podía conciliar el sueño. Tenía vagos recuerdos de las manos de Kaito recorriendo su cuerpo con algo frio y eso definitivamente la ponía nerviosa.

_-  Creo que lo haré. Mañana…definitivamente mañana lo haré._

_\- ¡Oh no! ¡Tú no vas a hacer eso!_

Kurai le habló furiosa en cuanto notó las intenciones de la pequeña.

_\- ¡Al fin te dignas a aparecer! ¿Dónde estabas anoche cuando me estaba muriendo por la fiebre?_

_\- La batalla era aburrida así que me fui a atender otros asuntos, pero eso no quita el hecho de que te prohíbo…_

_-  Me prohíbes un pepino… ¡Lo voy a hacer!_

_\- ¡He dicho que no!_

_\- ¡Vete al infierno! ¡Lo haré! ¡Y ahora estoy incluso más decidida!_

_-  Pequeña mocosa, te juro que si tú… No va a tener ningún resultado bueno._

_-  No te oigo._

_\- ¡Nitzune, No te atrevas!_

 

Kaito se removió incómodo y luego habló.

-  Nitzu, quédate quieta y vete a dormir.

\-  Vete a dormir a tu futon entonces.

Se quejó la pequeña totalmente sonrojada.

-  No quiero. Estoy mucho más cómodo aquí.

\- ¿Pero se quieren dormir de una buena vez? ¡Par de tortolos idiotas!

Yuruki les arrojó una almohada con furia. Aparte de que intentaba olvidar la sensación de ser abrazada por el azabache no quería tener que escuchar el coqueteo de esos dos.

\- No molestes, Yuruki.

Habló Kaito somnoliento mientras atraía un poco más a la pequeña hacia él. Nitzune se encogió dejándose embriagar por el aroma de Kaito.

 _-  Sí…definitivamente mañana voy a declararme a Kaito_.

Y sonriendo como una tonta Nitzune se quedó dormida entre los brazos del joven del que se había enamorado. 


	43. El huracán

 

Cuando Nitzune despertó era muy entrada la mañana. Miró a todos lados confundida, no era su costumbre dormir tanto ni tampoco era costumbre en su casa una mañana tan tranquila. Salió a la sala y allí sólo encontró a Yuruki tomando el desayuno.

-  Hey.

-  Buenos días ¿Dónde está Kaito?

Yuruki levantó los hombros despreocupadamente mientras bebía un poco de café.

-  Entrenando, supongo. Salió hace unas horas sin decir mucho. Es extraño que duermas tanto así que preferí no levantarte. Imagino que Kaito pensó lo mismo.

-  Ya veo…

Nitzune se rascó la nuca nerviosa. Había decidido confesarle sus sentimientos al pelinegro, pero en el momento de pensarlo no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

-  No ¿Por qué?

\- Te has puesto roja hasta las orejas.

La pequeña se cubrió el rostro, avergonzada. Yuruki enarcó una ceja llevando el vaso a sus labios.

-  Yuruki ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-  Si no hay de otra.

La pequeña se acercó a la pelirroja sentándose tímidamente a su lado. La mayor miró confundida como Nitzune jugaba con sus mechones con los dedos.

-  Si…Si tuvieras a alguien por quien sientes algo especial…

\- ¿Algo especial?

\- ¡Sí! Ya sabes…algo muy, muy, muy especial y quisieras decírselo. Pero esta persona es un completo idiota sin remedio ¿Cómo se lo dirías?

Yuruki bajó el vaso al suelo y frunció el ceño un poco.

\- ¿Te le vas a declarar a alguien?

\- ¡No! Es decir, sí ¿Tal vez?

-  Nitzune, no me digas que planeas confesarte a Sasuke.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡A Kaito! ¡Kaito!

Inmediatamente Nitzune se cubrió la boca abochornada. Si Yuruki le hubiera dado un sorbo al café de seguro lo habría escupido lejos al reírse. 

\- ¿Por fin te has decidido? ¡Mira que eres lenta!

-  Cierra la boca. No sé para qué te cuento esto. Sólo vas a burlarte.

-  Podrías llevarle algo que le guste en primer lugar.

Nitzune casi queda pegada al techo por el susto que le dio escuchar la voz de Nanashi en la ventana.

\- ¡Nanashi! ¡La puerta!

-  Lo siento mucho. Venía a devolverte la llave del laboratorio.

Nitzune bajó la vista y extendió la mano recibiendo la llave metálica para luego dejarla sobre la mesita en medio de la sala.

\-  Entonces ¿Vas a confesarte?

Preguntó el castaño con una sonrisa alegre. Yuruki lo golpeó en el brazo suavemente con ánimo de burlarse.

-  Imagínate. Nuestra pequeña gatita entró en época de celo.

\- ¡Yuruki! Por favor. Estoy muy nerviosa ¿No tienen algo mejor que decirme?

Nanashi y la mayor se miraron por un segundo tomando actitudes más serias.

\- ¿De verdad piensas hacerlo?

Preguntó el maestro entrando a la casa no sin antes quitarse los zapatos.

-  Bueno, sí.

-  A mí me parece una buena idea. Pero siendo Kaito no sé qué podría pasar.

Comentó la pelirroja. Nitzune se llevó una mano a la frente mientras su cara ardía.

-  Lo sé. Por eso estoy nerviosa ¿Qué pasa si me rechaza? ¿O si se ríe de mí?

El castaño se acercó a la pequeña y colocó las manos en sus hombros.

-  No pienses así. No veo ninguna razón para que Kaito te rechace.

\- ¿Piensas así?

\-  Bueno, se mete en tu cama cada noche. Sería una tontería si ahora se las da de indiferente. Además, recuerda que por ti ha cambiado mucho desde que llegó.

Habló la pelirroja con una sonrisilla. Nitzune sonrió un poco nerviosa y levantó la cabeza, sólo para bajarla de nuevo derrotada.

\- ¿Cómo se supone que lo haga?

Nanashi cruzó los brazos, pensativo al igual que Yuruki. La primera en hablar fue la mayor.

\-  Si le llevas un trozo de carne aceptará todo lo que le digas.

-  Yuruki, es un chico no un perro…ojalá fuera así de fácil.

Comentó la pequeña sonriendo por las ocurrencias de su compañera. Nanashi chasqueó lo dedos con una idea en mente.

-  Kaito es un chico simple. Con que vayas a él directamente y se lo digas será suficiente. Cosas como cartas de amor o indirectas no tendrán ningún efecto en él.

\- ¿Directamente? Eso es…

Nitzune parecía apunto de desmayarse. Yuruki colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de la menor en forma de apoyo.

-  También creo que es lo mejor. De otra manera Kaito no entenderá nada y pasará del asunto.

-  Supongo que será lo mejor.

-  Pero, no podrás hacerlo en pijama.

Comentó el castaño con una sonrisa. Yuruki asintió y ambos empujaron a la menor hasta el baño. Mientras tomaba una buena ducha, Nitzune pensaba en que palabras usar. Pero por más discursos que se le ocurrieran estaba segura de que no podría decir nada de eso, incluso estuvo tentada a imitar las palabras de algún personaje de una novela o un anime.

\- ¿Por qué tengo que pasar por esto? Si fuera él quien se quisiera declarar sería más fácil. Seguramente Kaito seria terriblemente directo e inmediatamente, sin darme tiempo a contestar, me besaría…creo.

Y aún cubierta de espuma la pequeña se dejó caer en la tina llena de agua caliente. Repasó todos los escenarios posibles en su mente, pero con cada uno sólo conseguía ponerse más roja.

_-  Mocosa. Te he dicho que te lo prohíbo._

_-  No voy a escucharte. Vete al infierno mil veces Shira. Voy a hacerlo._

_-  Te estoy diciendo que…_

_\- ¡No puedo oírte!_

_\- ¡Mocosa!_

_\- ¡No oigo nada de nada!_

_\- ¡Bien! ¡Haz lo que se te venga en gana! Pero cuando todo salga mal sólo me tendrás a mí para sentirte mejor._

Kurai guardó silencio dentro de la pequeña, quien con aire orgulloso se aseguró de estar perfectamente limpia y usando muchas de las cremas que tenía dejó un suave y buen olor en su piel. Al salir del cuarto de baño se extrañó de no ver sus compañeros en la sala. Cuando entró al cuarto los encontró revisando de arriba abajo el armario.

\- ¿Crees que sería bueno una falda corta?

-  Nitzune no tiene ninguna falda. De hecho, tiene poca ropa ¿Qué pasa con esta chica? ¿Fobia a las compras? Será un milagro si encontramos algo decente.

\- ¡Oigan! ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?

Nanashi la vio en la puerta del cuarto y con una sonrisa se acercó a ella jalándola desde la muñeca.

-  No puedes declararte en tus ropas de misión.

\- ¿Qué tienen de malo mis ropas de misión?

\- ¡Que no son nada lindas! ¡Mira esto! Aquí solo hay vendas y ropa holgada.

Se quejó la pelirroja sacando blusa tras blusa.

-  Eso es porque son las más cómodas ¡Hey! ¡No desordenes mi ropa!

\- ¡Esto es inútil! Esta chica solo tiene aquí libros y ropas feas.

\- ¡Hey!

Ambas jovencitas comenzaron a discutir sus diversos gustos de moda. Nanashi miró a la menor de arriba abajo mientras pensaba.

\- ¡Lo tengo! Esperen aquí. Sé justo lo que hay que comprar.

-  Espera un minuto, Nanashi. No es necesario que salgas a comprar ropa para mí. Es más ¿De dónde sacas tu dinero?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Nunca te lo dije? Mientras Kurai sama estaba perdida y yo buscaba una nueva portadora para ella, trabajé para muchos nobles. El dinero no me preocupa.

Nitzune miró a su maestro totalmente estupefacta.

-  De todos modos, no hace falta.

-  No te preocupes por eso. Esto no es nada si se trata de mi alumna favorita.

\-  Nanashi. Soy tu única alumna.

\- ¡Con más razón!

Y con una sonrisa jovial el castaño salió de la casa. Nitzune suspiró con una sonrisa alegre en los labios.

-  Es una gran persona.

Comentó la pelirroja dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a la menor. Nitzune asintió levemente.

-  Creó que por eso va a exigirme más en los entrenamientos.

-  Oye. Ya pasan horas todas las mañanas que tienes libres en los bosques entrenando ¿Qué más te puede exigir?

-  Quien sabe.

\- Está bien. Mientras el vuelve, siéntate, te ayudaré con tu cabello.

\- ¿Por qué están tan emocionados con esto?

Yuruki tomó el cepillo y comenzó a desenredar la larga melena negra de Nitzune.

\- ¿Bromeas? Nanashi y yo llevamos esperando que alguno de ustedes dé el primer paso desde hace tiempo. Es frustrante ver su constante coqueteo sin avances y además… No tiene nada de malo desearle la felicidad a una amiga.

Nitzune rio un poco para luego quedarse muy callada.

\- ¿Estas llorando?

\- ¡No! Se me ha metido algo al ojo.

-  Lo que digas.

 

Cuando Nanashi volvió, dejó la bolsa con ropa en el cuarto y luego salió a esperar a la menor en la sala. Antes de que Nitzune tocara la bolsa Yuruki la golpeó en la mano.

\- ¿Qué ocurre ahora?

-  Ponte esto.

Le pelirroja le lanzó a la cabeza una prenda delicada que Nitzune tenía guardada en el fondo del cajón: un sostén negro de encaje a juego con unos pantis.

\- ¿Por qué debo ponerme esto? Dame mis vendas.

\- Vas a declararte no a disparar tu arco, por un día que no escondas tu pecho en esos vendajes no va a ocurrir nada. Aunque, tengo curiosidad ¿De dónde sacaste ropa interior tan adulta?

\- ¡Tenten e Ino me la regalaron como una broma!

-  Bueno, son mejores que tus pantis con patitas de gato.

\- ¡Son adorables!

-  Lo que digas. Vístete, te esperamos afuera.

 

Yuruki y Nanashi esperaron largos minutos hasta que la pelinegra estuvo lista. Al aparecer lucía una blusa un poco ajustada con las mangas hasta los codos de un bello color azul zafiro con unos pantalones que llegaban hasta un poco más debajo de las rodillas.

-  Me siento ridícula.

\- ¡Te ves bien!

Hablaron al tiempo el maestro y la pelirroja. Nitzune se sonrojó de nueva cuenta peinando sus cabellos hacia atrás con los dedos.

\- Sólo falta un detalle más.

Comento Yuruki. La menor retrocedió con la guardia en alto.

\- Si intentas maquillarme voy a patearte hasta Sunagakure.

Nanashi apareció detrás de Nitzune y la sostuvo de los brazos mientras la pelirroja se acercaba con algo en las manos. La pelinegra cerró los ojos esperando un montón de cosas sobre su cara, pero sólo sintió un pequeño toque en sus labios.

-  Eso es todo. Ya te ves decente.

La pequeña abrió los ojos y se encontró con su rostro en un espejo. Yuruki le había colocado un suave labial rosa en los labios que casi no se notaba, pero acentuaba su rostro lo justo. Por su parte Nanashi acomodó una flor blanca entre los cabellos negros que se apoyaba en su oreja derecha.

-  Eso es todo. Ahora sal y busca a ese idiota. Ya es medio día y si no te apuras se ira a comer a quien sabe a qué país.

A empujones sacaron a Nitzune de la casa.

-  Esperen un minuto…Aún no he pensado en cómo decírselo de manera correcta.

-  Te deseamos mucha suerte.

-  Nanashi, dame un segundo para prepararme y…

De nada sirvió. En cuanto la dejaron fuera de la casa le cerraron la puerta y Nitzune escuchó claramente como ponían el seguro.

-  Supongo que ahora no puedo echarme para atrás. Oh mierda ¿En qué me he metido?

 

Nanashi y Yuruki la vieron partir desde el balcón, cuando la menor se volteó para verlos, ellos levantaron sus pulgares en señal de ánimo. Nitzune suspiró y trato de sonreír, pero a legua se le notaba que las piernas le temblaban. 

\- ¿Crees que todo saldrá bien?

Preguntó Nanashi un poco preocupado. Yuruki siguió con la mirada a la menor y sonrió al ver como a su paso algunos rostros masculinos volteaban a verla.

\-  Quien sabe. Me hizo prometerle que no miraría el futuro para saberlo. Bien. Es mi turno de arreglarme. Tengo ganas de salir a dar un paseo.

 

Nitzune no tardó en encontrar al pelinegro. El corazón casi le dio un vuelco cuando lo vio al voltear una esquina. El mayor estaba frente a una tienda comprando unos cuantos bollos de carne que de seguro no le durarían más de unos minutos. Tanta emoción le hizo ignorar que Shira salió de su cuerpo y se movía como una sombra hacia los bosques rápidamente. Nitzune siguió a Kaito durante unas cuadras entre tanto trataba de controlarse un poco. De un momento a otro el pelinegro desapareció de su vista. Lo siguiente que sintió fue una mano en su hombro.

\- ¿Por qué me estas siguiendo? -  Nitzune se giró rápidamente con el alma en la garganta.  Kaito la miró de arriba abajo por un segundo - ¿Qué son esas ropas?

-  Eh…bueno…Son… ¿Me quedan mal?

El pelinegro no sabía que decir. Lo único que sabía es que los hombres en la calle estaban volteando demasiado a ver a la pequeña y eso no le gustaba. Pasó la vista por todos aquellos mirones quienes volvieron a sus asuntos con mucho temor.

-  Son diferentes.

-  Sí. Supongo que no van conmigo.

La pelinegra bajó la mirada decepcionada, esa no era la reacción que esperaba. Kaito notó esa expresión triste e intentó arreglarlo.

\-  No están mal. Pero no creo que sean cómodas para pelear.

-  No voy a pelear hoy así que…pensé que…

\- ¿Te pasa algo?

\- ¡No! Digo ¿Estabas haciendo algo?

-  Voy a volver a entrenar. Sólo vine por un bocadillo.

Y de hecho del bocadillo sólo quedaba el recuerdo. Nitzune bajó la vista avergonzada, ya no sabía que decir. Kaito habló.

-  Ven conmigo un rato.

\- ¿Eh? Claro. Pero ¿Por qué?

-  Eso no importa. Sólo sígueme.

Por supuesto que había una razón. Si uno más se atrevía a dirigir su mirada al pecho de Nitzune, Kaito iba a empezar a rebanar cuellos ¿Por qué ese día el pecho de la menor se veía más prominente que de costumbre? No era que la pequeña estuviera mostrando mucha piel, pero sólo un cambio de ropa la hacía ver totalmente diferente y además ¿Acaso los labios de la pequeña no se veían más carnosos?

 

Desde el otro extremo de la calle Sasuke vio a la extraña pareja caminar hacia el bosque. Nitzune estaba bastante bien arreglada y tenía la cara muy roja. El azabache sonrió de medio lado siguiendo su camino.

-  Que enana más veloz ¿Tal vez lo que pasó en la misión la impulsó?

El joven Uchiha siguió dándole vueltas al asunto, pero sus pensamientos siempre desembocaban en Yuruki, su rostro aliviado al entrar al agua fría y el suave tacto con la piel ajena en sus manos. Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces tratando de librarse de esos pensamientos cuando vio a la mismísima Yuruki por las calles. Después de dudarlo un momento decidió acercarse a ella.

 

Al llegar a la zona de entrenamiento Kaito se sorprendió por no ver a Thai esperándolo. Trató de contactar mentalmente con él, pero recibió una vaga excusa por haberse ido. El pelinegro le restó importancia a eso por un segundo y se giró para ver a la menor.

-  Bien ¿Querías hablar de algo?

\- ¿Eh? Fuiste tú quien me trajo aquí.

-  Eras tú la que me estaba siguiendo.

Nitzune rio nerviosa al darse cuenta de lo absurdo de su situación. Trató de buscar las palabras adecuadas en su mente, pero justo en ese momento su cerebro se puso en blanco. Necesitaba iniciar la conversación como fuese.

-  Kaito. Tu…Esto… ¿Eres feliz viviendo con nosotras?  

Al pelinegro esa pregunta lo dejó descolocado.

-  Eso creo. Es cómodo y ya te dije que me quedaría contigo para protegerte.

\- ¿Esa es la única razón por la que aún estas aquí?

Nitzune sentía el corazón desbocársele en el pecho; en cualquier momento se le saldría o se detendría. Kaito se rascó la cabeza, exasperado, no sabía qué era lo que quería la menor con eso.

-  Creo que no. Ya me he acostumbrado a estar con ustedes y supongo que no dormiría igual de bien si no te tengo al lado. No sé porque me preguntas esto ¿Acaso no estaba claro desde hace tiempo? No quiero irme aún.

Kaito se giró e intentó volver a su entrenamiento, aunque Thai no estuviera allí para mirarlo. Nitzune respiró profundo y habló.

\- ¡Kaito!

\- ¿Qué pasa ahora contigo Nitzu? Yo…

\- ¡Me gustas! Yo, uh, Te quiero.

 

 

Lejos de allí. Thai se sentó tratando de entender que quería la demonio en esa ocasión. Ella simplemente se había presentado cuando Kaito no estaba y prácticamente le había ordenado seguirla.

\- ¿Qué quieres Kurai? Todo esto es extraño. Pensé que no querías ver más mi rostro ¿Podría ser que vienes a ofrecerme algo interesante de nuevo?

-  No estoy de ánimos para juegos tontos. Lobo estúpido.

Shira emergió de las sombras y se colocó frente a él mirándolo con ojos vacíos. Thai levantó la cabeza orgullosamente. La felina volvió a hablar con un tono serio.

-  Kaito, o como sea que se llame en realidad, no es de este mundo ¿Verdad?

\- ¿De qué diantres estás hablando?

\- No nos hagamos los desentendidos aquí. Sé que el lugar que usé para ir hasta el _otro_ mundo no era más que un residuo de tu poder cuando abriste un portal hacia allí. ¿Cuántas veces fuiste?

El gran lobo recobró la compostura después de unos segundos.

\- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

-  Tengo mis métodos. Eso quiere decir que tú sí viajabas allí ¿Por qué?

-  Tenía mis motivos. A veces aparece un punto en el cual la línea que separa este mundo de aquel se vuelve débil. Aproveché esos momentos y viajé para dar un vistazo. No encontré nada interesante.

Shira soltó una risa sarcástica mientras erizaba el lomo.

-  No digas tonterías. Por supuesto que encontraste algo interesante. Encontraste a alguien tan interesante como la que encontré yo. No sé qué es lo que me da más rabia, no haberlo notado antes o darme cuenta de que mientras yo tuve que usar casi todo mi poder para traer solamente el alma de un humano, tú pudiste abrirte paso varias veces, traer un cuerpo físico completo, modificarlo y con eso cambiar la sucesión de las cosas en el tiempo creando un Uchiha. Aquí el único monstruo eres tú ¿Cuánto poder contiene ese cuerpo tuyo?

\- ¿Cómo es que llegaste a esa conclusión?

-  Hable con la estúpida ave. El causante del gran desastre en la línea de tiempo de este mundo, que obligó a esos tres mocosos a encargarse de aquel bastardo, fuiste tú. Tus acciones de hace diez años desembocaron en todos los cambios que ha visto mi portadora en este mundo al llegar.

\- ¿Al llegar tu portadora? Espera un minuto ¿Quieres decir que la pequeña también es de allí?

En ese momento Thai sintió que Kaito lo llamaba, pero no pudo contestarle nada concreto. Lo que tenía en frente era más importante en ese momento.

-  Las cosas se tornaron diferentes, no por eso son malas.

\-  Eso a mí no me importa. Lo que me molesta es la presencia de Kaito. Lo trajiste cuando apenas era un mocoso humano y de alguna manera terminó metiéndose en el camino de MI Nitzune.

-  Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo. Él era un digno compañero; a tan tierna edad estaba dispuesto a dar su vida si con ello protegía a la niña de la que se había enamorado. Yo al menos tomé en cuenta su opinión, cosa que creo tú no te molestaste en pedir antes de traer el alma de la pequeña.

Shira volvió a reír burlonamente.

-  Cómo si un mocoso de no más de una década de vivo pudiera pensar bien las cosas. Pero lo que hicieras con él no me interesa ¿No pudiste mantenerlo lejos de mi portadora? Tenían que venir e intervenir. Por su molesta presencia Nitzune ha estado ignorado mis órdenes y ahora piensa confesarse estúpidamente a tu cachorro.

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Confesarse?

\- Justo ahora lo está haciendo.

Thai intentó dirigirse hacia donde estaban los dos jóvenes, pero Kurai se lo impidió volviéndose una gran pared de sombra. Thai gruñó molesto.

-  Esto es extraño ¿No quieres impedirlo?

-  No tendré que hacerlo. Tu estúpido cachorrito lo hará por mí.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

-  La niña a la que el mocoso quería proteger con su vida tenía el cabello de un castaño oscuro y ocultaba su rostro en la espalda de él cuando tú apareciste entre los arbustos ¿No?

\- ¿Cómo demonios sabes tú eso? ¿Acaso estuviste viendo los sueños de Kaito?

-  Sólo uno. Pero fue suficiente ¿Sabes por qué? Porque me hizo darme cuenta de que tomé la decisión correcta al eliminar ese sueño que tenía Nitzune en ocasiones sobre un niño que jugaba con ella en el bosque y le prometía protegerla; aunque, fue más bien un difuso recuerdo de la niñez que un sueño lo que eliminé de su memoria.

-  Entonces…Nitzune es aquella niña.

Shira volvió a su forma física sonriendo macabramente.

-  Correcto ¿Sabes que es lo mejor? Que Kaito va a rechazar tajantemente sus sentimientos en cualquier momento, sólo porque sigue enamorado de la niña que era antes Nitzune. Su estúpida ceguera y terquedad le va a impedir darse cuenta que la tiene en frente y que ella está dispuesta a entregarle todo su corazón ¿Sabes también qué es bueno? Que por más que estés intentando advertírselo ahora, no te va a escuchar porque está ocupado prestándole atención a MI Nitzune, sin contar con que no le vas a decir nada cuando todo esto acabe.

Thai se lanzó contra la demonio cuando se dio cuenta de que en verdad Kaito no lo estaba escuchando sin importar que tan desesperadamente le intentara decir la verdad.

\- ¿Por qué razón no lo haría? Si eso es cierto. Nitzune representa toda la felicidad que Kaito ha anhelado desde que era un niño. La pequeña seria la razón por la cual él se mantuvo en pie en caldera añorando la libertad y la esperanza de volverla a ver.

-  No lo harás porque tú eres un lobo bueno. Si Kaito se entera ahora que ella es aquella niña aceptará los sentimientos de Nitzune sólo por quien era antes; de su mente se borrara la figura de _Nitzune_ y sólo quedara la imagen de esa niña ¿Dejaras que Kaito la use como un reemplazo desesperado de lo que él recuerda de niño, o, le permitirás enamorarse de nuevo, esta vez de la chica que tiene en frente y que ha crecido? Piénsalo muy bien Thai. No voy a aceptar de ningún modo que todo el crecimiento de mi pequeña sea ignorado. Nitzune ha crecido fuertemente gracias a mi ayuda y si va a entregarle su corazón a alguien, será a quien de verdad la valore, no a un estúpido mocoso que se aferra a un recuerdo sin mirar lo que tiene frente a las narices.

El gran lobo estuvo tentado a hundir sus colmillos en el cuello de Kurai y morder hasta que su boca se cerrara por completo.

\- ¿Por qué le niegas la felicidad a Nitzune? ¿Qué te ha hecho esa pobre muchacha para que la hagas pasar por todo esto?

\- Yo no le niego nada. Estoy preparando todo para darle una verdadera y completa felicidad, sólo cuando ella esté lista para recibirla.

-  Eres realmente desagradable.

-  Soy un demonio. Es lo normal.

 

 

\- ¿Qué…?

\- ¡Me gustas!

Kaito se quedó de piedra ante la menor. Nitzune lo miraba fijamente, estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas. Kaito sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho.

-  Nitzu…

-  Ya lo sabes ahora. Te quiero.

El pelinegro dio un paso atrás confundido ¿Cómo se supone que debía enfrentarse a algo así? Nitzune vio que el mayor comenzaba a retroceder lentamente y lo tomó por una de las muñecas con firmeza.

-  Yo sé que es muy repentino. No sabía bien como decirlo y…

-  Espera un poco…

-  Pero después de la última misión me di cuenta de que si dejaba pasar el tiempo sin hacer nada podría pasarme algo…Podría pasar cualquier cosa…

-  Espera…

Kaito sintió las manos de la pequeña temblar alrededor de su muñeca. La pelinegra había dejado de verlo pues bajó la cabeza con los ojos muy cerrados. Nitzune ni siquiera sabía si lo que decía tenía sentido, todo lo que había planeado decir durante el día se estaba confundiendo en su cabeza.

-  En la batalla en el puente, hubo muchos momentos en los que sentí que iba a morir y sólo podía pensar en que lo iba a hacer sin lograr decirte nada. Iba a morir y tú nunca sabrías que estoy enamora…

-  Nitzu. Basta.

Kaito colocó su mano libre sobre los labios de la menor evitando así que siguiera hablando. Nitzune lo miró con ojos confundidos. Kaito se libró del firme agarre de las pequeñas manos de la menor y retrocedió un par de pasos. Thai intentaba comunicarse con él, pero no podía concentrarse en ambas cosas al tiempo y lo que tenía enfrente era prioridad.

-  Nitzu. Lo siento. Pero es que yo…yo ya he tenido a alguien todo este tiempo.

\- ¿Qué? Pero en los últimos diez años…

\- Es complicado. Yo no esperaba que tú me dijeras algo así. Pensé que todo podría mantenerse como estaba mucho tiempo.

Nitzune sintió un nudo en la garganta formársele.

-  Pero últimamente tú parecías tan cercano a mí que…Yo pensé que…

\- Escucha. Tú eres muy importante para mí y te debo mucho. Por ayudarme y cuidarme todo este tiempo, por lo que hiciste por Kouta. Pero es que ella llegó primero. Por ella fue que yo logré mantenerme de pie en caldera.

Nitzune se llevó una mano a la boca y forzó una sonrisa; sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que ella se negaba a dejar caer, aunque la voz se le estuviese rompiendo al igual que algo en su corazón. 

-  Ya…Ya veo. Es un poco difícil competir contra eso.

-  Nitzu… No llores. Yo de verdad lo siento y…

Kaito levantó una mano y pretendía posarla suavemente sobre la cabeza de la menor, pero la menor lo impidió con un rápido manotazo. Nitzune agachó la cabeza y dio un par de pasos en retirada.

-  No importa. Está bien… Sólo olvida lo que acabo de decir y…y…

Nitzune se giró y comenzó a correr de regreso a la aldea. Kaito sintió la necesidad de seguirla, pero en vez de eso, también le dio la espalda y se dispuso a seguir con su entrenamiento.

 

Habían dedicado algunos minutos a hablar serenamente. Yuruki no esperaba encontrarse con el azabache; pero, controlando mucho su corazón en un inicio pudo mantener una conversación con él como siempre. Sasuke se alejó por unos momentos, dejándola sentaba bajo la sombra de un árbol. Poco después un grupo de muchachas reunidas a pocos pasos de ella comenzaron a discutir en voz demasiado alta, Yuruki las vio de reojo sabiendo que ellas se esforzaban para ser escuchadas. Eran tres y por sus vestiduras eran de tipo de chicas que tardan horas en la mañana frente al espejo arreglando cada mechón de su cabello. Interesantemente todas lo tenían bastante largo.

\- ¿Has visto eso? ¿Viste como sonreía cuando Sasuke-kun hablaba con ella? Qué triste…

-  Sí. Es un poco ilusa si creé que alguien como Sasuke-kun va a ponerle atención.

\- ¿Viste su cabello? ¿Acaso no sabe que alguien como Uchiha-san preferiría a una chica que de verdad sepa arreglarse? Que poco femenina. El cabello corto es horrible.

Yuruki soltó una ligera risilla. Se levantó y decidió encarar a las arpías de ropa costosa. La pelirroja no era del tipo de chica que se queda callada y se deprime con las críticas.

\- ¡Oigan! ¡Ustedes tres!  

Las chicas saltaron asustadas con ese grito.

\- ¿No tienen algo mejor que hacer que estar aquí parloteando tonterías? ¿Acaso los kilos de maquillaje que traen encima les impide pensar bien? ¿De dónde sacaron la estupidez de que se necesita tener el cabello largo para ser femenina? Estúpidas como ustedes que no ven más allá de una cara bonita y un apellido no tienen ningún derecho a decidir qué tipo de persona tiene o no oportunidades. Vengan a decirme algo cuando puedan hacer algo más que esconderse tras sus ropajes comprados por papá y suspirar desde lejos por un chico del que no saben nada más que el nombre. Háganse un favor y piérdanse.

Las tres chicas se miraron sorprendidas, incluso varias personas se habían detenido a mirar la escena.  Una de ella se atrevió a hablar tratando de sonar importante.

-  Tú no tienes derecho a hablarnos así, sólo eres una chica más, nosotras tres podríamos…

\- ¿Qué podrían? Si están tan seguras de que soy “sólo” una chica más, vengan aquí y pruébenlo ¿Creen que les tengo miedo porque se han unido como viejas chismosas a hablar? Por favor…

Yuruki mantuvo su desafiante mirada ante las jovencitas. Las tres chicas fueron superadas por la situación y prefirieron irse rápidamente. La pelirroja miró a los espectadores y volvió a hablar.

\- ¿Se les ha perdido algo?

Todo el mundo siguió su camino rápidamente. Yuruki se giró con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro y se encontró a Sasuke sentado en la misma banca en la que ella lo estaba hacía unos segundos.

\- ¿Qué tanto escuchaste?

-  Todo.

El azabache tenía una sonrisilla sobre los labios. Yuruki resopló y fue a sentarse a su lado. No se iba a dejar amedrentar por eso, aunque estaba un poco avergonzada.

\- ¿No vas a decir nada?

-  No sabía que te gustaba tanto.

-  No te creas mucho. Lo hice porque me saca de quicio ese tipo de chicas. Tanto como lo hacen los presuntuosos de cabello negro.

Sasuke rio suavemente.

-  Así que no eres como las otras ¿Eh?

-  Por supuesto, yo no me derrito ante tu cara bonita como una idiota. Ya te he dicho que eso no funciona conmigo. Yo sé que hay mucho más detrás de tu apariencia y tu apellido.

\- ¿Me quieres decir algo con eso?

-  Tal vez.

Sentados uno al lado del otro, trataban de mantener un poco las distancias. Cada uno recordaba, Yuruki más vagamente que Sasuke, como era el calor del cuerpo ajeno y eso los ponía un poco nerviosos.

-  Entonces. Tu movimiento con Nitzune falló ¿Eh?

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

\- Vi la escena en el pozo. Felicidades, tenías razón: sólo un Uchiha sería capaz de enamorarla.

Sasuke guardó silencio un poco incómodo. No quería recordar eso.

-  Te lo dije. Ibas a fallar y sólo me tendrías a mí a tu lado. Puedo consolarte si quieres.

\- ¿Qué?

Sasuke se sorprendió un poco por eso. Yuruki le sonreía suavemente, sin burlas ni nada parecido.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Creíste que podrías burlarte de mí para ocultar tus sentimientos? Estas hablando con una vidente oficial. Sé absolutamente todo lo que tú y Nitzune hablaron en ese pozo.

Sasuke se le quedó viendo en blanco.  La mirada de Yuruki era penetrante. Sin saberlo, la pelirroja estaba logrando sacar al azabache de su papel de chico frio. El azabache retomó la compostura y habló

-  No sabía que podrías llegar a ser así.

-  Hay muchas cosas que aún no sabes de mí ni de lo que soy capaz de hacer.

Yuruki se inclinó acercándose al azabache un poco con una sonrisa en los labios.

-  Eso es interesante ¿Quieres demostrar que no eres igual al resto?

-  Tal vez.

Yuruki colocó una mano sobre los ojos de Sasuke. En un principio sólo quería jugar un poco con el azabache, pero en ese momento estaba actuando por impulso. El joven cerró los ojos esperando el siguiente movimiento de la pelirroja. Alguien con un carácter tan fuerte era mucho más que interesante. Yuruki se acercó otro poco al rostro ajeno. Sabía que en ese momento nadie los miraba. Se detuvo a unos milímetros del rostro de Sasuke y vio a una pelinegra perderse entre las calles de la aldea hecha un mar de lágrimas por el rabillo del ojo. Miró la calle por la que se había ido Nitzune y luego al azabache ¿Se había salvado o la habían interrumpido? Sasuke abrió los ojos cuando sintió que Yuruki se alejó.

-  Tendremos que dejar esto para después.

Le dijo la joven antes de perderse por una de las tantas calles. Sasuke se quedó ahí sin saber muy bien que hacer. Lo que si sabía es que de verdad se había quedado con ganas de ese beso. 

 

Nitzune corrió sin dirección, las lágrimas no la dejaban ver. Se limpió el labial con un poco de rabia y mucha tristeza. Pasó al lado de mucha gente sin saber con quién casi chocaba. Una de esas tantas personas fue Naruto que no pudo detenerla cuando intentó hablarle, lo siguiente que vio fue a Yuruki tomando el mismo camino que la pelinegra. Confundido se rascó la cabeza y miró hacia todos lados. La siguiente persona que encontró fue a Sasuke. Se acercó a su amigo, pero sólo recibió una mirada furibunda de regreso.

Yuruki tocó la puerta del departamento con fuerza. El castaño no tardó en abrirle con un rostro preocupado.

\- ¿Esta aquí?

Nanashi asintió pesadamente.

-  Sí. Llegó hace unos minutos, pero no he logrado calmarla.

Yuruki entró a la casa del maestro. En una esquina de la sala, que no era más grande que la de la casa de ellas, la pelinegra lloraba lo más calladamente que podía abrasando sus rodillas y con la cola felina rodeándola, incluso sus orejas se veían totalmente caídas.

\- ¿Nitzune?

La pelinegra levantó la cabeza y se lanzó hacia su compañera, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho ajeno. Yuruki la abrazó con fuerza escuchando los suaves lamentos que salían de los labios de la pequeña. Nanashi se acercó y abrazó a la menor también.

-  Está bien. Puedes llorar todo lo que quieras.

Habló el maestro acariciando suavemente la cabeza de Nitzune. La menor no pudo controlarse más e irrumpió en sollozos que fueron escuchados con paciencia por su maestro y su amiga.

 

Mucho después la menor se quedó dormida con los ojos muy enrojecidos. Yuruki y Nanashi se miraron preocupados. El día estaba cayendo y la menor no daba señales de despertar pronto.  El maestro habló con un suspiro.

-  Puede quedarse aquí hoy.

-  Gracias. Iré a la casa y le traeré ropa.

\- ¿Crees que fue tan malo con ella?

Yuruki movió un mechón del rostro durmiente de la pelinegra y habló.

-  No lo sé. Pero Kaito no es exactamente una persona delicada. Lo que fuese, sabemos ahora que fue una negativa.

-  No me lo esperaba. Yo pensé que él estaría encantado.

-  Yo tampoco lo esperaba. Todo este tiempo él… Ahora sabemos que no es más que un idiota. -  Yuruki se detuvo a pensarlo un momento- ¿Crees que Kurai metió sus patas en todo esto?

Nanashi lo pensó, eso era muy posible.

-  No lo sé. No siempre me cuenta lo que planea.

\- ¿Cómo puedes no odiarla?

Nanashi sonrió levemente y levantó los hombros.

-  Quien sabe. Haré algo de comida para cuando despierte. Ve por sus ropas, yo cuidaré de ella.

-  Está bien. Vuelvo pronto.

Yuruki salió del departamento de Nanashi y se apresuró a la casa. Al entrar, Kaito estaba ya allí.

\- ¿Dónde estaban? Pensé que ya estarían cenando.

La pelirroja se llenó de una rabia ciega y en el siguiente segundo le encajó una cachetada en la mejilla al pelinegro. Este no se movió ni un milímetro.

\- ¿Por qué fue eso?

\- Por ser un imbécil. Por eso ¿Vienes tan campante a buscar la cena después de lo que hiciste? 

Kaito miró seriamente a la pelirroja, la mejilla le ardía un poco, pero eso no era comparable a la humillación de ser cacheteado, hubiera preferido un puñetazo.

\- ¿Acaso es mi culpa no poder corresponderle?

Yuruki sintió ganas de volver a golpearlo.

-  No. Pero es tu culpa darle alas. Si nunca pudiste verla como algo más que una compañera no debiste ilusionarla.

-  Yo no la ilusioné, jamás le dije que me gustaba o algo así.

-  Entonces nunca debiste empezar a tratarla de manera especial, ni a meterte en su lecho cada noche ni tampoco tenías derecho a ponerte celoso cada vez que un chico se acercaba a ella ni a nada parecido. Lo único que hiciste con eso fue darle esperanza. Esperanza que destruiste hoy por lo visto ¿Tienes idea de cuánto le ha dolido eso? Por supuesto que no lo sabes, eres un completo idiota que no piensa en nada más que no sea pelear. De ser así hubiera sido mejor que ella nunca te hubiera traído, pero ya es imposible cambiar el pasado.

Kaito apretó los puños con fuerza. No era como si él no hubiera sentido nada al ver el rostro a punto de llorar de la menor.  Yuruki se encaminó al cuarto y salió de allí con una maleta.

\- ¿Dónde está Nitzu ahora?

-  Como si fuera a decírtelo ¿Qué vas a hacer? Hagas los que hagas sólo la lastimaras más. No te quiero ver cerca de ella, te lo advierto.

\- ¿Me estas amenazando?

-  Sí.

Y dicho eso Yuruki salió de la casa cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Kaito se quedó entonces en medio de la sala, sintiéndose mal por alguna razón. Saltó por la ventana y en menos de un segundo estuvo frente a la casa de Nanashi. Antes de tocar la puerta el castaño abrió un poco.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-  Quiero ver a Nitzu. Muévete.

El maestro lo miró con rabia.

-  No. Vete ahora. Ella está durmiendo.

-  No necesito tu permiso.

Desesperado. Kaito intentó abrirse paso a la casa, pero sólo recibió un fuerte puñetazo recubierto en roca sólida. Kaito miró al castaño con ira, Nanashi había logrado darle un golpe sólo porque él estaba demasiado alterado.

-  Tú no tuviste que escuchar su llanto. Nunca la había oído llorar con tanta tristeza, para alguien que resistió de esa manera la situación del sello, llorar así… No te dejaré verla. Podrías pasar sobre mí ahora o destruir el techo y entrar, pero ¿Podrás soportar ver su rostro después de que le has roto el corazón? ¿Qué le dirás?  ¿Cuánto más quieres lastimarla?

Kaito retrocedió un paso y con desesperación desapareció de la entrada. Nanashi suspiró y cerró la puerta.

 

Pasaron varios días en los que Nitzune no dijo mucho. Nanashi y Yuruki trataron de animarla como podían, pero no conseguían nada. Kaito no se apareció por la casa durante todo ese tiempo. Nitzune no parecía notarlo. La pelirroja empezó a preocuparse por la menor al verla sentada en medio del cuarto con Haru en el regazo y con los ojos casi sin brillo y con marcadas ojeras. Trató de acercarse a ella, pero Nitzune sólo se forzaba a sonreír y decía que estaba bien.  

 

\- ¿A dónde vas?

Preguntó la pelirroja al ver a la menor salir de la casa con sus ropas de misión.

-  Tsunade-sama me mandó a llamar. Parece que tiene una misión para mí.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-  No es necesario. Estaré bien.

Y sin dejarle decir nada más a la mayor, Nitzune salió de la casa.

 

-  Unos comerciantes han pedido que los cuides hasta llegar a su destino. No Tendrás que salir del país del fuego y no será una ruta peligrosa.

Habló la hokage mirando por momentos el rostro de la menor. Se veía cansada y triste.

\- Entiendo. Es una misión fácil ¿Pero porque me ha llamado específicamente a mí? Un equipo gennin podría completarla muy fácilmente.

 Tsunade le entregó la carpeta con las indicaciones.

-  Te llamaron a ti. Parece que son amigos de una persona a la que le habías servido de guarda espaldas tiempo atrás ¿Recuerdas al niño que escoltaste hace unos meses?

\- ¿Rintarou? Sí. Lo recuerdo.

\-  Bueno. Habló muy bien de ti con sus padres y sus conocidos confiaron en la palabra de la familia para confiarte la misión. Nitzune ¿Estas bien? Sí te sientes mal puedo asignarle la misión a otra persona y disculparme con los clientes.

\-  No. No. Por favor. Estoy bien. Salir de la aldea es justo lo que necesito.

\- ¿Segura? Muy bien entonces ¿Te acompañaran Kaito y Yuruki?

-  No. Puedo hacer esta misión por mi cuenta. Es de rango C y después de todo antes hacía sola mis misiones.

Tsunade miró a la menor sorprendida. No quiso insistir mucho más y aceptó, no había porque preocuparse, la misión era muy sencilla; si no fuera porque los clientes habían pedido insistentemente a Nitzune, la hokage habría asignado a un grupo de recién graduados de la academia pare realizarla.

-  Eso es todo entonces. Podrás irte Mañana.

\-  Muy bien. Me retiro.

Con una ligera reverencia Nitzune salió de la oficina aun cuando Tsunade quería preguntarle qué había pasado.

 

\- ¿Estas segura que estarás bien sola?

\-  Ya te dije que sí. Es una misión de niños y necesito aire fresco.

-  Nitzune…

La voz de Yuruki estaba llena de reproche. La menor se giró con el bolso al hombro y sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

-  Estaré bien, volveré en dos días. No olvides alimentar a Haru.

Yuruki despidió a su compañera de casa con un poco de preocupación. Nitzune salió de la aldea poco después escoltando a dos hombres que arrastraban una carreta llena de mercancía. Sobre la enorme puerta de Konoha Kaito la vio marcharse. Quería ir tras ella, pero las palabras de Nanashi aún se lo impedían. Lo último que quería era lastimarla, se suponía que él se había quedado allí para protegerla y agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por él, no para causarle sufrimiento. Dejó que la pelinegra se marchara y se fue de la puerta justo cuando Nitzune se giraba al sentir su presencia. La pequeña volvió los ojos al frente cuando no vio a nadie allí para despedirla.

 

Pasaron más de dos días y la menor no volvía a Konoha. Nanashi se encontró en la puerta de la oficina de la hokage a Yuruki, quien tenía las mismas intenciones que él.

\- ¿Nitzune envió una carta?

Pregunto incrédula la pelirroja mientras recibía un papel de la rubia.

\-  Acaba de llegar. Es un mensaje que envían de parte de ella. Esa no es la letra de Nitzune.

\-  Claro que no lo es y lo que dice es ridículo ¿Cómo es posible que se quiera quedar para trabajar con esos mercaderes? ¡Tonterías! ¡Nitzune pensaba volver aquí!

La pelirroja azotó el papel contra la mesa y Nanashi fue el siguiente en leerlo.

\- Estaba a punto de llamarlos por eso mismo. Los enviaré para que averigüen que ha pasado con Nitzune.

Yuruki iba a decir algo cuando un grito ahogado del castaño llamó su atención.

\- ¡Este símbolo! -  Nanashi puso la hoja por el reverso sobre la mesa señaló un pequeño dibujo sobre el papel - ¡Tenemos que irnos ya!

\- ¿Qué ocurre con el símbolo?

\- ¡Es el viejo símbolo de la secta que veneraba a Kurai-sama!


	44. La secta

 

Nitzune miró por entre los barrotes cubiertos de sellos al igual que las paredes y el techo. Un hombre la miraba fríamente desde afuera de la celda con una cordial y falsa sonrisa en los labios. La pequeña levantó la cabeza y dos orbes cobres brillaron entre las tinieblas de su prisión.

-  Han pasado dos días. Si no vuelvo esta noche a la aldea van a venir por mí.

-  Por eso he venido a tratar de que veas la luz. Puedes unirte a nosotros y conseguir todo lo que quieras en la vida.

-  No me estas entendiendo. Si esta noche al caer el sol no estoy de vuelta en Konoha, mis compañeros van a preocuparse.

El hombre levantó las manos frente a él de manera que parecía estar a punto de recibir algo.

\- Podrás obtener todo en este mundo. Podremos obtener todo lo que siempre soñamos…sólo necesitamos que nos entregues a Kurai-sama o que aceptes unírtenos… te daremos lo que quieras…nosotros…

-  Ahórrate el sermón. Ayer escuché toda su estúpida palabrería. Escúchame bien: se nos acaba el tiempo, si no me voy de aquí pronto, él va a venir por mí y que el cielo los ampare si descubre las heridas que tengo en las piernas…

-  Pero ya casi no se ven. Aunque ayer te rompimos ambas piernas ahora parecen estar en perfectas condiciones; esto sólo prueba una vez más que el poder de Kurai Tamashi es enorme…nosotros merecemos ese poder. Hemos estado años y años preparándonos para merecerlo.

Nitzune se removió. Los grilletes que las sujetaban de las muñecas haciéndola colgar del techo como un saco de boxeo tintinearon al igual que las pesadas bolas de acero que colgaban de cadenas desde sus tobillos. Aunque trató de resistir el peso del acero con su fuerza, finalmente sus músculos perdieron la lucha horas después de ser llevaba a esa celda, sus muñecas se desencajaron y pronto sus tobillos las seguirían.

-  Ustedes lo único que merecen es la gran paliza que les voy a dar en cuanto salga de aquí.

-  Eso es imposible. Nosotros preparamos esta celda para tu llegada. No vas a escapar hasta que nos des lo que merecemos o te unas a nosotros.

En ese momento la menor tensionó los músculos de su cuerpo tratado de romper las cadenas; los barrotes temblaron un poco, pero nada sucedió, el metal se negaba a ceder y como precaución extra le habían puesto sellos por el cuerpo que no le permitían usar chakra. La menor miró al hombre directamente a los ojos, aquel tembló de pies a cabeza y salió corriendo del lugar bajo tierra donde la habían mandado.

\- ¡Van a arrepentirse de esto si no me dejan ir! ¡Es por su bien! ¡Si él tiene que poner un pie en este lugar todo será destruido! ¿Me oyen? ¡No va a quedar nadie vivo aquí y no podré detenerlo!

El eco de su propia voz fue su única respuesta. Miró hacia al frente; en la celda sin cerrar al otro lado del pasillo seguían los cadáveres de varias mujeres jóvenes, apilados sin cuidado uno sobre otro. Ellas llevaban horas mirándola desde la muerte con sus ojos vacíos y congelados en el último momento de sus vidas: ojos aterrorizados, ojos que gritaban de dolor pues no habían tenido ni siquiera la delicadeza de cerrarles los parpados al morir. Nitzune volvió a retorcerse tratando de buscar la libertad.

-  Lo siento…lo siento tanto por ustedes, buscaré la manera de salir de aquí y darles una digna sepultura; así que por favor…por favor…dejen de mirarme.

Nitzune cerró sus ojos, la oscuridad total era mejor que tener que enfrentarse a las miradas de las inocentes que habían servido como sacrificio para el demonio que veneraban en ese lugar.

_-  Shira…Shira ¿Estás ahí? …Contesta…_

_-  Nitz- … ¿Esta-…? …Resist-…_

Era inútil. Se habían llevado a la demonio tan lejos que apenas si podían mantenerse conectadas ¿Cuántos kilómetros las separaban en ese momento? Debían ser muchos si Nitzune casi no notaba su conexión con ella. Todo iba de mal en peor, si pasaba mucho más tiempo lejos de la felina, su cuerpo empezaría a deteriorarse. Se preguntó si aquellos locos lo sabían o simplemente lo hacían como una manera de mantenerla controlada. La pelinegra empezó a recordar el día anterior tramo por tramo para buscar una manera de escapar.

 

Se suponía que había completado su misión al llevar a ese grupo de mercaderes hasta su destino. Sin embargo, Nitzune había aceptado acompañarlos una noche más y recibir su hospitalidad y agradecimiento por un trabajo bien hecho. No era la primera vez que algo así pasaba, por lo cual la menor no se negó. Los hombres guardaron la mercancía en un gran almacén a un lado de la casa principal, que era más un palacio fuertemente custodiado. Con cuatro plantas hermosamente construidas en piedra blanca y con techos dorados la mansión era la muestra del buen gusto y la bonanza de los dueños. Los sirvientes del lugar la trataron con mucha cortesía al llegar y la acomodaron en una gran habitación en la tercera planta. Nitzune exploró el lugar por un par de horas encontrándose con variadas habitaciones que iban desde una enorme cocina hasta una biblioteca muy bien dotada, en donde le regalaron más de un ejemplar de valor incalculable. A media tarde la invitaron a un banquete en el salón principal de la planta baja, en donde los sirvientes, dueños, mercaderes y demás trabajadores comieron como iguales y hablaron animadamente. Nitzune habló con todos alegremente y compartió la mesa con una sonrisa. A donde mirase sólo veía caras felices. En un momento dado el amo del lugar se levantó y comenzó a hablar.

-  Quiero darles las gracias a todos por estar aquí hoy. Ha sido un año de grandes ganancias para nuestra familia. Hemos hecho todo lo que necesitábamos hacer para merecernos las comodidades que disfrutamos día a día en nuestro hogar. Justo hoy completamos un ciclo más y la hermosa jovencita que hoy nos acompaña nos permitió hacerlo, así que esta fiesta es para agradecerle. Brindemos por conseguir lo que más anhelamos junto a ella.

Todos los presentes levantaron sus pequeñas copas llenas de sake. Una de las criadas le acercó una a Nitzune, después de todo ella sólo había bebido té.

-  Te lo agradezco. Pero yo no bebo.

\- ¿Vas a despreciar un brindis en tu nombre?

Preguntó un hombre junto a ella. Nitzune habló respetuosamente mientras rechazaba la copa.

-  Bueno. Aún no tengo la edad para beber realmente y no me gusta el alcohol.

Varias voces de protesta se escucharon por el lugar. El amo volvió a llamar la atención de todos.

\- Vamos. No tenemos que obligarla si no quiere. Pero sería un gran honor que nos acompañases, aunque sea con unas gotas.

La criada vació la copa hasta no dejar más que unas gotas en fondo. Nitzune sintió las miradas de todos y escuchó sus suaves pedidos. Con un suspiro levantó la copita y la acercó a sus labios. Olfateó el alcohol: no había sedantes ni paralizantes ni ningún químico extraño, era sólo sake como cualquier otro. La menor dio un último vistazo a sus acompañantes y vertió el contenido de la copa en su boca. Inmediatamente sintió un ardor en su lengua y garganta.

\- ¡Ay! ¡Está caliente!

La menor soltó la copita que se partió al estrellarse contra el suelo. Se bebió de un trago todo el té que quedaba en su vaso. Sus acompañantes la miraron incrédulos por un segundo y luego estallaron en risas y aplausos.

\- ¡Es una niña aún!

\- ¡jefe! ¿Qué pasa si se emborracha? ¡Este sake es muy fuerte!

Todos reían mientras la menor se tapaba la boca con la mano. Eso era extraño, estaba segura de que ese no era sake caliente. Sintió las quemaduras en su boca incluso cuando el amo del lugar la llamó.

\-  Lamento eso. No esperaba que fueras tan débil al alcohol.

-  No se preocupe.

Nitzune miró al hombre con una sonrisa. Aquel sujeto nunca se había presentado, pero era indudablemente el jefe de la casa. No era muy alto y en sus facciones había algo que le daba la imagen de alguien tenaz. El hombre la invitó a pasear por el corredor exterior de la casa dejando a todos los demás en el salón.

Mientras caminaban el amo de la casa le hablaba sobre la historia de la familia, pero la verdad Nitzune no presta mucha atención, la boca comenzaba a dolerle por las quemaduras. La pelinegra volvió a escucharlo después de un rato.

-  Esta casa siempre ha tenido contacto con muchas familias poderosas del país, por lo que, con los años, hemos podido amasar una gran fuerza que nos permite no depender de la aldea ninja del país, tenemos hombres muy fuertes bajo nuestro mando.

Nitzune asintió más por cortesía que por otra cosa.

-  Considero que mi familia siempre ha buscado poder de maneras poco convencionales, pero muy efectivas. Hace muchos años intentamos conseguir una alianza con otra poderosa familia, lastimosamente, se negaron después de un incidente, desde entonces hemos estado en una búsqueda incansable por encontrar lo que se perdió en aquel entonces.

En ese momento la voz del hombre decayó, como si el recuerdo de eso lo deprimiera.

-  Pero no importó. La paciencia es una virtud muy importante ¿No lo crees? Tanto como lo es la capacidad de sacrificio. Toda persona que se considere, aunque sea un poco, fuerte sabe que durante el camino debe sacrificar algunas cosas y sufrir un poco ¿No te parece?

Nitzune volvió a asentir esta vez realmente de acuerdo con el hombre. El amo de la casa la miró con una sonrisa al ver que pensaban igual. Entraron en una habitación en la parte más escondida de la casa, muy bien iluminada y que tenía un gran altar de madera en el fondo. Nitzune vio el altar asombrada, aquel pedestal extraño parecía un poco una mesa de trabajo y un poco un lugar donde se coloca la ofrenda a los muertos. El hombre la invitó a acercarse al altar y después de una reverencia siguió hablando.

\- ¿Te gustaría unirte a nosotros, jovencita?

\- ¿Disculpe?

\- Sé que es un poco difícil de entender al principio. En este lugar ofrecemos lo necesario para que nuestros deseos se hagan realidad. Estamos dispuestos a darlo todo para que nuestras suplicas sean escuchadas por quien puede darnos lo que queremos y nos ama.

-  Yo…realmente no soy una persona religiosa, así que no creo que pueda tener la misma fe que tienen ustedes. Soy más del tipo que obtiene lo que quiere con esfuerzo y dedicación personal. No es que crea que está mal creer en un ser superior, la fe puede ser buena en ciertas ocasiones…Es sólo que no es lo mío ¿Entiende?

Nitzune dio un paso hacia atrás buscando la salida. En alguna parte del discurso del hombre había notado algo raro. Shira seguía descansando en su interior sin prestar atención a lo que sucedía. El amo de la casa pareció decaer un poco con su respuesta.

\- Es normal. Muchos de nuestros adeptos no creían en un principio. Pero fueron convencidos cuando se dieron cuenta de que podían obtener la fuerza para cumplir sus sueños.

La menor se llevó disimuladamente una mano a la cadera, justo donde tenía su sello de invocación. El discurso del tipo comenzaba a ponerse más que macabro.

\- Imagino que ahora hay mucha gente feliz con ustedes. Pero yo no vivo mi vida así. Prefiero ganarme todo por mi cuenta, con mi propia fuerza. Agradezco su ofrecimiento, pero tendré que declinar. Es hora de que vuelva a Konoha. Ha sido muy amable conmigo.

Nitzune se giró dispuesta a marcharse, el hombre la tomó por la muñeca. La menor volteó con rapidez y en menos de un segundo las garras de la pelinegra amenazaban el cuello del otro.

\- ¡Lo siento! Por un momento olvidé que estoy en frente de una ninja capacitada. Lamento ser tan impulsivo. Me deje engañar por esa apariencia tan dulce que tienes.

El hombre rio nervioso y soltó a la menor lentamente. La pelinegra retrajo sus garras con cautela y retrocedió.

\- Antes de irte ¿Escucharías un poco más? prometo no obligarte a nada, es sólo que siempre hemos querido tener a una linda jovencita como tu cuidando nuestro pequeño templo. Reconocemos tu fuerza. Hemos escuchado mucho sobre ti de otros clientes que han tenido la fortuna de recibirte como ninja. Cuidaste tan bien a dos hijos de buenos amigos míos que desde entonces he querido conocerte.

-  Lo siento. Pero las adulaciones no son lo mío tampoco. No me veo haciendo el trabajo de sacerdotisa de ningún templo; soy muy feliz en Konoha con mis compañeros así que…

\- ¡Espera! ¡Por favor! ¡Escucha nuestros ruegos! ¡Tú eres la única espereza que tenemos para poder cumplir nuestros sueños!

En ese momento varias puertas se abrieron en la habitación; los hombres y mujeres que estaban celebrando en el salón entraron y se arrodillaron alrededor de Nitzune hasta poner sus frentes en el suelo.

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Tú eres la portadora de la que nos ama! ¡Permítenos hablar con Kurai-sama!

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Nitzune miró de nuevo el altar: tallado en la madera con fuego estaba el símbolo de la secta de Kurai Tamashi. La menor no lo vio a primera vista porque estaba cubierto en algunas partes por varios objetos supuestamente sagrados. Un hombre en el fondo de la habitación comenzó a hablar.

\- ¡Hemos esperado por tantos años! ¡Encontramos viejas escrituras en unas ruinas muy lejos de aquí! ¡Ahí estaba descrita la gran Kurai Tamashi! ¡Por favor! ¡Déjanos hablar con ella! ¡Los viejos adoradores escribieron que ella escucharía nuestras plegarias y nos daría lo que más deseamos!

Varias personas más comenzaron también a hablar, todas al tiempo.

\- ¡Permítenos hablar con ella! ¡Tú eres quien la contiene!

\- ¡Queremos que nos de lo que soñamos!

\- ¡Ese lindo cuerpo tuyo es muestra de su poder! ¡Reaccionase al sake sagrado que nos avisaría de la presencia de Kurai-sama!

\- ¡Te lo rogamos!

\- ¡CALLENSE!

Gritó la menor con furia. Sus ojos se volvieron color cobre y varios de los presentes retrocedieron. Después, todos estallaron en júbilo.

\- ¡Es ella! ¡Ella la contiene!

\- ¡Todos estos años de espera han acabado!

\- ¡Kurai-sama volverá a amar a sus seguidores!

Nitzune volvió a gritar y todos guardaron silencio respetuosamente.

\- Ustedes están muy confundidos. No sé qué había escrito en esos papeles que encontraron, pero las cosas no son así. Parece que estaban esperando a un salvador o a un dios ¿Saben acaso qué es lo han estado adorando?

El amo de la casa se arrastró hasta la menor y abrazó sus pies con devoción.

\- ¡Un demonio! ¡Lo sabemos! ¡Kurai-sama es un demonio! ¡Pero es nuestro! ¡Hemos preparado todo tal y como decían las escrituras! ¡Hemos sacrificado en su honor todo lo que ella quería!

\- Lo han malinterpretado todo. Empezando con que Kurai odia a los hombres y eso es lo que más hay en esta habitación.

-  Pero…los viejos adoradores escribieron que ella adoraba la sangre de las jóvenes fuertes para cumplir los deseos de sus adoradores.

Todos lucían consternados. Nitzune se zafó del agarre del hombre con asco y se alejó.

\- ¡Estúpidos! ¿Leyeron eso al revés?  Los viejos adoradores como ustedes los llaman no eran más que simples criados para ella. Nunca hubo sacrificios en su nombre y menos de jovencitas ¡Kurai las usaba como contenedores! ¡Los supuestos deseos cumplidos no eran de los seguidores! ¡Eran de las portadoras! ¡Les han mentido!

El pánico se difundió por la sala. Incluso Nitzune vio a varios hombres llorar. Empezó a caminar entre los cuerpos tendidos buscando la salida.

_\- ¡Shira! ¿Estas escuchando?_

_-  Sí. Estos estúpidos se dejaron engañar por las sartas de mentiras que los humanos antes de ellos escribieron desesperadamente. Pensé que todos esos escritos habían desaparecido._

_\- ¡Bien! ¡Pues mira en lo que nos has metido!_

_\- Deberías matarlos a todos. Están locos de remate ¿Yo amando a mis seguidores? Por favor…_

_-  Acepto que están locos. Pero no por eso voy a matarlos. Saldré de aquí y eso será todo._

Varias manos la agarraron por las piernas impidiéndole salir. Nitzune pateó a más de uno en la cara, pero fue cuestión de tiempo para que la retuvieran. El amo de la casa se levantó y con una sonrisa extraña volvió a hablar.

\- ¡Esperen un segundo! ¡Lo entiendo ahora! ¡Nos está probando! ¡La portadora es quien cuida de Kurai-sama! ¡Quiere una prueba de nuestra fe! ¡Recuerden que las escrituras decían que el dolor nos hará fuertes y nos dará lo que queremos!

De una puerta apareció una jovencita atada de manos y pies. Varios hombres la arrastraron hasta el altar y la colocaron allí volcado varias de las cosas que había en la mesa. Nitzune vio la cara de terror de la chica. Aquella tendría más o menos su edad y no era ni por asomo una peleadora, lucia como una niña asustada.

\- ¡Te daremos lo que Kurai-sama necesita!

Y con eso el hombre tomó un cuchillo escondido entre sus ropas y se acercó a la mesa. La chica gritó aterrorizada. Con un par de golpes la menor se quitó de encima a varias personas que la sostenían. Del suelo emergió una masa de sombras que cubrió todo el cuarto e inmovilizó a todo el mundo, incluyendo al hombre con el cuchillo. Nitzune respiró profundo al ver que el arma se había detenido a pocos centímetros del pecho de la chica.

\- ¡Todos! ¡Todos van a calmarse por un segundo y escucharme!

\- ¡Es el poder de Kurai-sama! ¡Kurai-sama nos está tocando!

\- ¡Cierren la boca! Escuchen. Sé que han estado años esperando lo que ustedes creían seria su adorada señora y todo lo que quieran, pero la realidad no es así. Están confundidos y fueron engañados por esas escrituras. Lo que están a punto de hacer es un crimen imperdonable, así que es mejor que lo piensen una vez más. Kurai no es lo que ustedes piensan.

Poco a poco todos comenzaron a calmarse. Nitzune retiró sus sombras muy lentamente y se acercó al altar obligando con un buen puñetazo al hombre del cuchillo a retroceder.

-  Tú eres obviamente el líder de todo esto. No me importa que tantos años hayan estado creyendo fielmente en esto. Pero todo se acaba hoy.

Nitzune desató a la chica y esta se aferró con fuerza a ella llorando. El amo de la casa soltó el cuchillo y se arrodillo en el suelo.

-  Pero…nos prometieron riquezas y poder…todo lo que soñáramos.

-  Ese tipo de propuestas siempre tienen una trampa. -  Comentó la menor en guardia, podía sentir como varios deseaban saltarle encima. Miró a la chica y le susurró - ¿Estas bien? Te sacaré de aquí. No te preocupes.

La chica, que era un poco más alta que ella, sonrió aliviada y lloró en su hombro.

_\- Oye, Mocosa. Lo mejor será salir de aquí. Este lugar está comenzando a parecerme extraño._

_\- Opino lo mismo. Crearé una abertura y saldremos. En cuanto llegue a Konoha hablaré con Tsunade-sama, este lugar debe de haber visto más de una muerte._

Nitzune les ordenó a todos apartarse de la entrada. Con la chica al lado comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta con cautela, invocó una kunai desde su cadera y con ella amenazaba al que se atreviera a mover un pie. Justo en la entrada del cuarto, al poner un pie fuera, Nitzune sintió un gran dolor en el cuerpo y fue empujada varios metros atrás por algo que no veía, pensó en una barrera por un segundo, pero la chica que había salvado logró atravesar la puerta y la miraba con ojos aterrados. Todos los seguidores se le echaron encima en ese segundo y Nitzune sólo logró gritarle a la chica antes de ser arrastrada al interior de la mansión.

\- ¡CORRE!

La chica obedeció casi de inmediato y salió despavorida por el corredor. Nitzune no la volvió a ver hasta que se encontró con su mirada vacía sobre la pila de cadáveres del sótano.

 

En una habitación muy al interior de la gran mansión, encadenaron a la adolorida Nitzune a un pilar con dos pares de grilletes en muñecas y tobillos. La menor haló desesperadamente y con tanta fuerza que las cadenas se rompieron varias veces y los seguidores tuvieron que atarla con metros de cadena y cuerdas de metal hasta que no podía mover ni un musculo.

\- ¡Tanta fuerza en un cuerpo! Tú estás acaparando el poder de Kurai-sama para ti tan egoístamente.

Habló el hombre que sería el líder de la secta mientras la bañaba en sake sagrado. Nitzune sintió su piel arder. Era obvio que ese licor sí tenía algo de especial.

\- ¡Una fuerte reacción! Todo tu cuerpo está lleno del poder de Kurai-sama ¿Es por eso que tienes este rostro adorable y este cuerpo fuerte? ¿Ese fue tu deseo?

Y tomándola del mentón, el hombre le llenó la boca con el líquido que hizo arder todo su interior. Nitzune escupió el sake. Miró al hombre con los ojos tintados de cobre y este retrocedió asustado un par de pasos.

\- Estas cometiendo un grave error con esto. Sea lo que sea que hagas, Kurai no va a escucharte. Es un demonio ¡Un demonio! Algo con lo que no se debe jugar.

-  Entonces ¿Por qué la tienes tú? Si no la deseas nosotros la merecemos.

-  No fue mi decisión tenerla…

Nitzune concentró algo de chakra y las cadenas comenzaron a congelarse lentamente. El hombre al ver que las ataduras se rompían con el frio ordenó a varios seguidores cubrir las cadenas con sellos. Casi de inmediato Nitzune fue incapaz de usar más chakra.

\- Sabíamos que nos enfrentábamos a una portadora que a la vez era un ninja ¿Para esto has usado el poder de Kurai-sama? ¿Desean algún puesto alto en Konoha? Eso está mal. Nosotros le daremos un mejor uso a ese poder.

Varios seguidores aparecieron por una puerta arrastrando una gran urna cubierta de papeles con extraños símbolos.

\- ¿Qué esperan conseguir? Kurai no va a salir no importa lo que hagan y yo no soy ninguna debilucha.

\- Nosotros sacaremos lo que es nuestro. Hemos dado todos los sacrificios que pudimos: hijas, nietas, jovencitas sin hogar y otras que secuestramos. Nos hemos ganado ese poder.

La pelinegra sintió el estómago revolvérsele al pensar en todas esas chicas sacrificadas. Varios de los seguidores la rodearon y comenzaron a poner otro tipo de sellos sobre ella.

\- ¿Qué van a hacer?

\- Vamos a sacar a Kurai-sama de su prisión. No sabemos cómo has conseguido encerrarla en tu cuerpo, pero ella es nuestra.

Nitzune se sacudió con violencia dándole un buen susto a más de uno.

\- ¡Escúchenme bien! ¡Kurai no es ningún arma que puedan proclamar como suya! ¡Es un demonio! ¿Creen tener el poder para controlarla?

\- ¡Claro! ¡Nosotros la sacaremos de tu cuerpo y la contendremos hasta que se dé cuenta de que nosotros somos sus seguidores y que ella nos ama!

Nitzune miró al hombre aturdida. El pobre sujeto sí que estaba mal de la cabeza. Volvió a sacudirse intentando romper las cadenas, pero no conseguía nada. Shira en su interior comenzó a hablar.

_-  Nitzune. Espera. Estos idiotas saben lo que hacen. Estos sellos son extraños._

_-  No me digas que de verdad hay una manera de exorcizarte._

_-  Se supone que Nanashi y yo destruimos todo lo relacionado con el ritual, pero sí, existe una manera de sacarme de tu cuerpo a la fuerza._

_\- ¿Y qué? ¿También pueden romper nuestro contrato?_

_-  No. Eso no. La única manera que hay para separarnos de esa manera es que alguna de las dos muera o yo decida romperlo. Pero si nos separan mucho…_

_-  No me digas…mi cuerpo va a volverse débil._

_-  Recuerda que soy yo la que creó este cuerpo, sin mí se vendrá abajo._

_\- ¡Perfecto! ¡Qué buena situación! Más te vale encontrar una manera de sacarnos de esta._

_\- Pensaré en algo. Por ahora trata de liberarte y por nada en el mundo les digas mi nombre real._

_\- ¿Por qué?_

_-  Tú sólo hazme caso. Mocosa._

_-  Te juro que cuando salgamos de esta…_

Nitzune sintió un golpe en la cara de repente y volvió a poner atención a su alrededor.

\- ¿Estabas hablando con Kurai-sama? Ella desea ser libre ¿Verdad? Pronto la sacaremos.

La pelinegra sintió el sabor de la sangre en su boca. El hombre le había dado un buen puñetazo. Intentando desesperadamente liberarse Nitzune no notó que los seguidores la rodearon creando un círculo, en medio estaba ella y el recipiente que antes habían traído.

Unos sellos aparecieron en el suelo y Nitzune sintió que el cuerpo le dolía como nunca antes. De sus poros comenzó a manar una sustancia negra que lentamente fue arrastrada hacia la urna. Dos hombres abrieron el recipiente y el líquido negro comenzó a entrar allí. Kurai decidió salir por su cuenta y evitarle el dolor a la pequeña. Cuando los seguidores la vieron gritaron de júbilo hasta que la figura de la demonio se transformó en una amasijo de bocas babeantes y ojos furibundos.

-  Ustedes creen tener poder sobre mi ¿Verdad? Unos miserables humanos que no saben a qué se enfrentan se atreven a querer usarme ¡Bastardos idiotas! ¡Nunca podría amar a un grupo de asquerosos hombres humanos!

La voz de Kurai logró que incluso Nitzune, que ya estaba acostumbrada a ella, temblara de miedo. Uno de los seguidores se arrastró hasta tocar el difuso cuerpo de Kurai que lentamente era absorbido por la urna.

\- ¡Kurai-sama! ¡Escuche mi petición! ¡Yo siempre he deseado mucho dinero! ¡Deme dinero para poder comprar todo lo que quiera! ¡Sacrifique a mi esposa en su altar para su felicidad!

Los ojos en las sombras se enfocaron en el hombre que se aferraba desesperadamente a la sustancia negra. En el siguiente segundo una boca con puntiagudos dientes se abrió pasó y se llevó la cabeza del sujeto. El cráneo crujió ruidosamente entre los colmillos de Kurai mientras la sangre brotaba del cuerpo decapitado y trozos de cerebro salpicaban de la boca amorfa. Muchos gritaron aterrorizados y Nitzune sólo apartó la mirada de la escena con asco.

\- ¡Kurai-sama se ha enojado por tocarla! ¡Rápido! ¡Acerquen la urna!

El amasijo de sombras fue definitivamente devorado por la urna y los hombres pusieron la tapa sellándola con decenas de papeles y cadenas. El recipiente se estremeció con furia durante algunos segundos y luego todo quedo en silencio.

\- ¡Kurai-sama es nuestra! ¡Nuestra! ¡Al fin mis deseos se harán realidad!

Gritó el líder eufórico. Nitzune lo miró con furia durante algunos segundos. Varios hombres levantaron la urna que contenía a Kurai y la sacaron de la habitación. La pelinegra aún sentía la presencia de Shira, pero sabía que pronto ese sentimiento de proximidad se haría más débil.

_-  Nitzune ¡Resiste todo lo que puedas! ¡Encontraré la forma de salir de aquí!_

La menor le indicó a la demonio que ella también buscaría la manera de escapar. El líder de la secta después de gritar como un loco por la habitación se acercó a la menor.

-  No me mires así. No vamos a hacerte daño. Sabemos que Kurai-sama debe tener una conexión contigo y que no podremos usar su poder hasta que ustedes dos estén separadas. Pero no queremos eso ¿Qué tal si te unes a nosotros y pones a nuestro servicio el poder de ella?

-  Kurai no es un arma que puedan usar a su antojo y yo tampoco.

Nitzune habló con convicción. El hombre relajó su expresión y con una sonrisa acercó el cuchillo que tenía al rostro de la pequeña y le hizo un corte en la frente. La sangre comenzó a manar para luego detenerse rápidamente, la herida se cerró con la misma velocidad.

-  Este cuerpo no puede ser más que un arma. Mira esa fuerza, esos ojos, esa capacidad de curación. Tú eres nuestro nuevo y más precioso juguete. Te entrenaremos hasta que nos obedezcas o te mataremos y nos quedaremos con Kurai-sama. Sólo los fuertes pueden tener su poder ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres trabajar con nosotros?

Nitzune lo miró seriamente a los ojos durante algunos momentos. Mostró orejas y cola felinas, gruñó enseñando los colmillos junto con los ojos cobre con las pupilas alargadas y habló de tal forma que los huesos del hombre y de todos los presentes se estremecieron de miedo.

-  Puedo ver más humanidad en los ojos de un cerdo que en los tuyos…Déjame advertirte. Si esto continúa todos ustedes terminaran muertos.

El hombre tembló de pies a cabeza para luego reír y chasquear los dedos.

-  Nosotros somos los fuertes y ahora lo seremos más. Te enseñaremos a obedecernos como Kurai-sama le gusta…con dolor.

Varios de los seguidores se acercaron a la menor con palos gruesos y cuchillos. Nitzune sintió algunos huesos rompérsele al principio, pero luego el dolor comenzó a disminuir de a pocos. Kurai desde la lejanía se llevaba el dolor de su cuerpo y la adormecía, pero eso no evitaba que las heridas aparecieran. Después de golpearla hasta cansarse la llevaron al sótano de la mansión que estaba realmente profundo en la tierra. Ahí la dejaron toda la noche a solas con los cadáveres de viejos sacrificios que la miraban desde las tinieblas.

 

 

De eso pasaron tres días. Para cuando Yuruki y Nanashi buscaron respuestas por su ausencia Nitzune llevaba todo ese tiempo sin comer o beber, encadenada a ese techo, en esa habitación que sellaba su chakra y las habilidades otorgadas por Kurai. Se sintió débil por estar en esa situación y estúpida por no aceptar la compañía de Yuruki en esa supuesta misión tan fácil. Si la pelirroja hubiera estado con ella… Si no se hubiera alejado de esa manera de Kaito… La pelinegra no se permitió llorar.

Al segundo día de su cautiverio sabía que en cualquier momento sus compañeros aparecerían. Confiaba en que ellos la encontrasen, pero temía por la reacción de Kaito. Su cuerpo estaba terriblemente lastimado por los continuos golpes que le daban y con el pasar de las horas su capacidad de curación se estropeaba. Se habían llevado a Kurai tan lejos que lo único que la demonio podía hacer por ella era evitarle el dolor corporal, la comunicación y la habilidad de cerrar las heridas se perdió poco después así que bajo ella ya había un enorme charco de sangre seca. Nitzune mantuvo los ojos cerrados todos esos días. La oscuridad total era mejor que la mirada acusadora de las jovencitas al otro lado del pasillo.

 

 

Yuruki montó en Rathian en cuanto el ave apareció en el bosque. Esperaba con impaciencia a Nanashi que había ido en busca del pelinegro.

-  Yuruki ¿Has usado tu poder para asegurarte de que siga viva?

Preguntó la hermosa ave. La pelirroja envainó sus espadas gemelas en su espalda y habló.

-  Sí y debí hacerlo antes. Nitzune ha estado estos días…Ella…Debemos ir ya ¿Qué tan rápido puedes volar?

\- ¿Qué tan rápido quieres llegar?

El ave esponjó su plumaje listo para emprender el vuelo. Kaito aterrizó de un momento a otro junto a ellos con estrepito junto a Thai.

\- ¡Yuruki! ¿Qué quieres decir con que Nitzu está en problemas?

-  Lo que has entendido ¿Tu no notaste nada extraño en todos estos días?

Kaito ajustó su espada al cinto con furia. Por la cara con la que Nanashi lo había buscado se esperaba lo peor.

-  No. Cuando está tan lejos su energía se vuelve pequeña, así que me enfoco en la de Kurai. Como no sentí que esta disminuyera supuse que todo estaba bien ¿Qué ha pasado con Nitzu?

Yuruki abrió la boca para soltar todo, pero se arrepintió. Kaito perdería el control si se enteraba de todo lo que le habían hecho.

-  No lo sé muy bien. Pero debemos ir por ella.

-  Me estas mintiendo.

Kaito sonaba amenazante. Yuruki y Rathian se estremecieron al sentir la furia con la que se iba llenando el mayor. Thai intervino poniendo una pata en el hombro del joven.

-  Sea lo que sea. Debemos apresurarnos.

Nanashi apareció de repente, agotado de perseguir a Kaito. Montó sobre Rathian también acomodándose junto a la pelirroja.

-  Estamos listos. Escucha Kaito. No debes ir a…

Yuruki quería darle las instrucciones al mayor, pero este desapareció junto con el gran lobo de repente dejando un gran cráter en el suelo. La pelirroja maldijo en voz alta sabiendo que Kaito iría al lugar donde tenían a Kurai, pero ella se encontraba ridículamente lejos de Nitzune. El pelinegro había tomado la decisión incorrecta.

\- ¡Rathian! ¡Vuela! ¡Debemos llegar lo más pronto posible! Con algo de suerte Kaito se dará cuenta y llegará antes que nosotros.

\- ¿Y sí no lo hace?

Preguntó Nanashi preocupado. Yuruki se agarró con firmeza a Rathian cuanto este emprendió bruscamente el vuelo.

-  Entonces confiaremos en las alas de Rathian para llegar a tiempo. De no ser así…

Nanashi frunció el ceño y miró el horizonte con el corazón comprimido por la preocupación.

 

 

Kaito no tardó en llegar a la montaña desde donde sentía la potente energía de Kurai. Se extrañó ya que el lugar no era más que una pequeña cueva en la que una urna llena de cadenas y sellos sobresalía. Thai a su lado olfateó el aire, no había ni rastro del aroma de la menor. El gran lobo se enfocó en la urna y después habló.

-  Pequeño. Corta las cadenas.

Kaito así lo hizo con un simple movimiento de su espada las cadenas cayeron en pedacitos. Thai acerco el hocico a la urna y con electricidad quemó los papeles que la sellaban. El recipiente se estremeció violentamente y luego se volcó. La tapa rodó por el suelo y una sustancia negra empezó a salir de allí. Kaito retrocedió con la espada en alto. De la masa negra comenzó a brotar sangre oscura que empapó todo el suelo, la figura de Shira apareció, pero grande fue la sorpresa de los dos canes al verla totalmente cubierta de heridas y con dos patas rotas. Thai fue el primero en acercarse.

\- ¿Kurai...? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-  Ustedes dos…par de idiotas ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Por qué vinieron primero por mí?

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Dónde está Nitzu?

Preguntó Kaito envainando la espada. Kurai lo miró con ojos ciegos pero llenos de furia.

\- ¿Ves estas heridas, perro de mierda? Pues Nitzune tiene todas estas y más ¿Por qué viniste aquí? ¡Tú prioridad debía ser la mocosa!

Kaito la miró confundido. El gran lobo empujó al pelinegro fuera de la cueva.

\- ¡Ve donde este la pequeña! ¡Yo me quedare con Kurai! ¡Apresúrate!

El pelinegro obedeció y salió disparado por la entrada de la cueva. Thai se acercó a la demonio y trató de ayudarla a levantar. Estaba en un pésimo estado.

\- ¡No me ayudes! ¡No necesito de tu piedad!

Kurai intentó levantarse y cayó lastimeramente hacia un lado por culpa de sus patas rotas.

\- ¿Por qué terminaste en este estado?

-  He estado separada de Nitzune por muchos días. No he obtenido la energía que necesito de ella así que no pude curarme ¡He dicho que no te me acerques! ¡Lobo asqueroso! ¡No quiero nada que venga de ti!

Thai tomó una actitud más sería y con una voz potente y autoritaria, como no había hablado en siglos, se expresó hacia la felina.

\- ¡Deja tu orgullo para después! ¡Mira este lamentable estado! ¿Prefieres que acabe con tu sufrimiento ahora?

Shira se estremeció y sus ojos sin vida se llenaron de lágrimas de ira. El lobo la vio y sintió compasión de ella. Con cuidado la ayudó a levantarse y se la echó al lomo caminando muy despacio para no empeorar su estado.

\- ¿Cómo te lastimaste así?

-  Estas heridas no son mías.

\- ¿Compartiste el dolor con la pequeña?

\- Pude disminuir la cantidad de dolor físico que sentía, pero ambas recibimos las heridas. Usé tanto poder para evitar que entrara en shock por el dolor que no pude hacer que su cuerpo se curase, así que las heridas no hicieron más que acumularse. Estamos tan alejadas que no puedo ni siquiera hablar con ella. Sólo sentir parte de lo que pasa por su mente.

-  Todo este tiempo la has dejado lastimarse ¿Por qué esta vez te has preocupado porque no sienta dolor?

-  Porque esto no hace parte de lo que yo tenía planeado. Este tipo de dolor y sufrimiento no la hará fuerte, es simple tortura. Por eso odio a los hombres: no importa cuánto tiempo pase sus corazones siguen siendo los mismos. Durante siglos los he seguido de cerca y no han cambiado, es por eso que desde hace mucho prefiero a las mujeres jóvenes, sus corazones son más inocentes en comparación y aun así muchas son peores que los hombres ¿Tal vez es el humano en general una basura?

Thai sabía que la debilidad que sentía la felina la estaba haciendo hablar más de la cuenta y que comenzaba a decir todo lo que pensaba sin importarle nada.

-  Estaba feliz de que mi Nitzune no se hubiera corrompido incluso teniéndome a mí dentro de ella y ahora esos bastardos la han ensuciado con su avaricia. Ninguna portadora se me había revelado ni se había negado a pedirme poder o riquezas, la mocosa no parece tener maldad en su ser y estaba haciéndose tan fuerte últimamente, tan valiosa…y ahora…por culpa de ellos…

-  Estará bien. Seguirá siendo la misma.

Habló el lobo con seguridad. Shira rio débilmente sobre él.

\- Tengo celos. En todos estos días, no pensó ni un segundo que yo iría a rescatarla. Su mente sólo los llamaba a ustedes, incluso ahora sólo los espera a ustedes. Desea con fervor ver sobre todo a tu cachorro…ese maldito perro tuyo… definitivamente me la ha quitado.

-  Durante estos días he pensado que Kaito llegará a amarla por lo que es. Sólo debemos darle tiempo, con seguridad Nitzune se convertirá en su tesoro más preciado.

-  No si logro evitarlo.

Thai sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-  Eres como una madre celosa.

En ese momento Shira gruñó con dolor y en el lomo de la felina apareció una gran herida sangrante que le arrancó la conciencia y la dejó inmóvil sobre el lobo. Thai la miró preocupado y en su mente le pidió a su creador que Kaito no viera el momento en que Nitzune recibía tan atroz daño.

 

Yuruki vio frente a ella la mansión en medio del boque. Estaba muy cerca y como había previsto Kaito fue el primero en llegar. Un muro de la construcción voló por los aires. Rathian cayó en picada desde el cielo buscando llegar más rápido.

 

Kaito atravesó la pared exterior con furia. Había empezado a escuchar los gritos de la pequeña un par de kilómetros atrás. Cuando su vista se posó en la habitación donde estaba Nitzune no daba crédito a lo que veía: una docena de hombres y mujeres estaban sentados alrededor de un pilar cubierto de sangre, todos parecían celebrar y comer mientras la menor era brutalmente azotada en la espalda descubierta mientras tenía las manos atadas al pilar. Kaito puso un pie en la habitación justo cuando el látigo caía una vez más sobre la descarnada espalda de la menor, la punta se quedó atorada en la carne a mitad de su espalda así que cuando el que tenía el arma en la mano haló para separarlo y volver a empezar, un gran trozo de musculo salió volando del pequeño cuerpo de Nitzune salpicando con sangre a los más cercanos. Kaito también recibió un par de gotas de sangre en el rostro. No le prestó atención a eso pues el grito de agonía de Nitzune llenó sus oídos.

Nunca en la vida la ira lo había cegado de tal manera. La sangre le hirvió en el cuerpo tan rápido que sintió como las venas de su cuello se hinchaban por su pulso acelerado de repente, su vista se nubló y sólo vio cuerpos que destazar frente a él. Nitzune se deslizó por el pilar con la cara bañada en lágrimas y sangre; eso fue suficiente para que el pelinegro perdiera el control de sí mismo. Agarró la primera cabeza que estuvo a su alcance, sin saber si era un hombre o una mujer, con las garras perforó el cráneo hasta destrozarlo por completo y usando el cuerpo inerte derribó a muchos de los seguidores que no entendían lo que pasaba.

Ni siquiera desenfundó su espada, con sus propias manos comenzó a arrancar brazos y cabezas de cuajo; muchos de los presentes se lanzaron contra él empuñando dagas y cuchillos, pero todos fueron recibidos por zarpazos que regaron sus intestinos por el suelo, la sangre y las vísceras llenaron el piso e hicieron imposible para muchos escapar. Una mujer que lo atacó con un fierro al rojo vivo murió con la columna arrancada de sus carnes. Kaito, con la cola lobuna ya empapada en sangre continuó arremetiendo contra todo lo que se moviese sin piedad, de hecho, ni siquiera en caldera había actuado con tanta violencia como esa tarde, como una bestia se mantuvo buscando a sus presas con garras y dientes hasta que las paredes y le techo antes blancos quedaron pintados de color carmesí.

 

Yuruki y Nanashi entraron a la habitación sólo para ver parte de la masacre de la que era protagonista el pelinegro. Nanashi tomó a la pobre Nitzune y Yuruki cortó las cadenas con rapidez mientras la sangre de los seguidores los bañaba como si estuvieran en una regadera.

-  Tenemos que salir de aquí ya. Kaito no tardará en perder el control del todo.

Nanashi le habló a la pelirroja mientras ambos corrían hacia la salida. Un brazo arrancado de cuajo pasó por enfrente de la cara de Yuruki. La joven tuvo que evitar un par más de cuerpos descuartizados antes de sentirse segura y lejos de las garras de Kaito.

\- ¿Crees que pueda hacer algo peor que esto?

De reojo, Yuruki vio como debajo de las ropas del pelinegro dos marcas brillantes habían aparecido, el cuerpo del mayor emitió cantidades absurdas de energía y la pelirroja supo que tenían que salir de allí de inmediato. En el patio de la mansión, Rathian los esperaba. Maestro y compañera subieron rápidamente a él y el ave se embarcó por lo cielos tan rápido como pudo.

-  Agárrense. Creo que no vamos a salir librados de la onda expansiva.

Gritó el oráculo mientras batía sus alas lo más fuerte que podía. Yuruki miró hacia atrás y vio como la mansión desaparecía por completo en una enorme explosión cargada de electricidad que borró todo al nivel del suelo kilómetros a la redonda. Un pilar se elevó hacia el cielo partiendo las nubes en dos. La onda expansiva de la explosión los alcanzó, aunque ya estaban bastante lejos. La enorme ave tardo varios segundos en dejar de dar vueltas en el aire sin control. Nanashi sostenía con todas sus fuerzas a la pequeña mientras la pelirroja trataba de no caer al vacío. El mundo para ellos perdió el sonido y sus oídos recibían solamente un pequeño zumbido. Aturdidos, lograron de alguna manera llegar a tierra; pero una nueva preocupación los esperaba allí: de la espalda de Nitzune no dejaba de manar líquido vital y ella estaba a punto de morir desangrada.

 

Thai no tardó en llegar con la felina al lomo. Lo primero que hizo Kurai al ver a la menor fue rodearla con su cuerpo, estaba al borde de la inconciencia de nuevo, pero necesitaba hacer algo por su portadora.  El gran lobo vio a los dos humanos acompañantes totalmente bañados en sangre y supo que su cachorro había perdido el control. Rathian miró Thai con preocupación y el lobo le devolvió la mirada.

-  La sangre…detengan la hemorragia…

Kurai ordenó en un susurro mientras intentaba sanar las heridas internas de la pequeña. Yuruki y Nanashi comenzaron a vendar el cuerpo de Nitzune, pero se encontraron ante el obstáculo más grande: la enorme herida que abarcaba casi toda la espalda de la pequeña. Nanashi miró el desgarrón en la carne, era muy grande como para cubrirlo y muy ancho como pasa suturarlo, tenían que evitar que siguiera sangrando y no tenía allí lo necesario.

-  Cauterícenlo.

Habló Thai seriamente. Yuruki y Nanashi voltearon a verlo estupefactos. Yuruki se llevó las manos a la cabeza desesperada.

-  Pero…no tenemos con que anestesiarla.

\-  Y no contamos con que hacerlo.

Habló el castaño sosteniendo a la menor boca abajo junto a Kurai. Kaito aterrizó de repente a un lado rodeado de vapor y con la piel muy quemada. Miró a Thai aliviado de que el lobo hubiera cerrado su segundo sello antes de que su cuerpo se dañase irremediablemente. Yuruki puso a trabajar su cabeza a mil por hora hasta que tuvo una idea, aunque no le gustaba.

\- ¡Kaito! ¡Ven aquí!

La pelirroja miró a Thai buscando aprobación y el lobo asintió solemnemente. Kaito tuvo ganas de volver a estallar cuando vio la terrible herida en la espalda de la pequeña.

\- ¡Tendrás que cerrarla!

 El pelinegro miró confundido a su compañera. Yuruki lo tomó por la muñeca y lo obligó a arrodillarse frente a Nitzune.

\- ¡Usa electricidad y quema la herida! ¡Si no lo cauterizamos Nitzune va a morir! 

-  Pero…va a dolerle y mucho.

\- ¡No tenemos tiempo para llevarla a la aldea! ¿Crees que resistirá más tiempo así? ¡Hazlo!

Yuruki le agarró la mano y la acercó a la espalda de la pequeña. Kaito sintió los dedos temblar; él se había tenido que cerrar una o dos heridas de esa forma y nunca le había gustado…tener que hacerle algo así a Nitzune en una herida tan grande le parecía imposible. Thai se acercó a él y le toco la cabeza con el hocico.

-  Pequeño…

-  No puedo…

Susurró el pelinegro. Kurai abrió lentamente los ojos y aún con parte del cuerpo de Nitzune apoyado sobre ella amenazó al joven.

-  Si Nitzune muere aquí será tu culpa. Una cicatriz es mejor que sentir como muere sobre mi ¡Hazlo ya!

Kaito cerró con fuerza el puño y al abrirlo tenía una constante corriente eléctrica cruzándole los dedos. Acercó la mano al pequeño cuerpo frente a él y no dejó de moverla por toda la herida, aunque eso le costase tener que oír los gritos de agonía de la pequeña. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció al escuchar los mismos alaridos que meses atrás, cuando era Wanko, había oído en aquella habitación oscura. Todos los presentes sintieron su piel erizarse con aquellos chillidos de dolor, pero el que más sufría era el pelinegro; en el corazón de Kaito caía toda la culpa del estado de Nitzune. Sólo podía pensar que nada de eso hubiera pasado si él se hubiese mantenido cerca de ella y que en ese momento le estaba causando el mayor dolor posible.

Cuando la herida fue quemada completamente. Nitzune dejó caer la cabeza como peso muerto sobre Kurai. Kaito retrocedió lentamente y de no ser por Thai, que lo oculto rápidamente con su cola, todos habrían visto las lágrimas de culpa y arrepentimiento del pelinegro.


	45. Un hasta pronto

 

\- ¿Y el parte médico?

Preguntó uno de los doctores. Una enfermera se acercó a él con una planilla.

-  Veamos: tobillos y muñecas dislocados, hematomas en gran parte del cuerpo, huesos de las piernas astillados, varias heridas en la zona craneal, tres costillas rotas, pérdida masiva de sangre y numerosas laceraciones en brazos, espalda y muslos ¿Qué clase de misión estaba realizando esta joven?

-  No lo sabemos.

\- Bueno. Eso no importa ahora; sus signos vitales están estables, la mantendremos en cuidados intensivos hasta nuevo aviso. Las visitas no serán posibles por ahora.

-  Entendido.

La enfermera salió de la habitación y les dio las noticias a las tres personas que aguardaban en la parte de espera del hospital de Konohagakure. Toda la parte de emergencias se había vuelto un caos cuando trajeron a la pelinegra y muchos pensaban que eran tres los heridos al ver a Yuruki y Nanashi cubiertos de sangre. Maestro y compañera suspiraron aliviados al saber que la vida de la menor ya no corría peligro.

\- Gracias a que la herida mayor fue cerrada, la paciente logró sobrevivir. Pero no podrá recibir visitas por varios días.

Yuruki colocó una mano en el hombro de Kaito, quien no había levantado la vista del suelo desde que se había sentado en la silla. La enfermera se retiró aun estupefacta por la apariencia de los acompañantes.

\- ¿Kaito? ¿Estás bien?

Preguntó la pelirroja. Nanashi se levantó dejándoles a solas un momento, el castaño sentía que estaba a punto de desplomarse y necesitaba algo de aire fresco. El pelinegro elevó ligeramente la cabeza para mirar de soslayo a Yuruki.

-  Es mi culpa.

-  No digas estupideces ahora. Esto no ha sido culpa de nadie.

-  Si yo no me hubiera separado de ella…

-  Mira, si ese es el caso yo debí usar mi poder para asegurarme de que todo estaría bien con ella, pero no lo hice. Yo también me siento responsable. Nanashi igual ¿Sentirnos mal por lo que no hicimos va a arreglar algo? ¿El que nos sintamos miserables levantará a Nitzune de esa cama? Deja de pensar así; ella está viva y es lo que importa.

Kaito apoyó el rostro en las palmas de las manos y los codos en las rodillas sumiéndose en un profundo silencio. Yuruki apoyó la cabeza en la pared tras ella y miró largamente el techo con sus luces blancas que le daban al hospital un aire de pulcritud que la estaba poniendo incomoda. Los demás pacientes y empleados del lugar no dejaban de mirar en su dirección; su llegada no había sido nada calmada y su aspecto tampoco era el mejor. Después de unos minutos Nanashi volvió junto a ellos.

\- Una enfermera me dijo que ya enviaron un reporte rápido a la hokage. En cualquier momento van a llamarnos.

-  Está bien. Kaito ¿Podrías quedarte aquí mientras voy a casa y me doy un baño? No puedo presentarme así a la oficina de Tsunade.

-  No pensaba moverme de aquí de todas maneras.

-  Avísame si sabes algo más de Nitzune.

Yuruki no recibió más respuestas de parte del pelinegro. Nanashi dejó caer su mano en el hombro del joven tratando de darle algo de ánimo y acompañó a la pelirroja, él también necesitaba un baño con urgencia.

 

Una hora después Yuruki se dirigía a la oficina de la líder de Konoha. Narró los acontecimientos tal y como fueron. Tsunade dejó a un lado los papeles que estaba leyendo y suspiró.

\- ¿Cómo está su salud?

-  Los médicos dicen que está estable.

-  Iré a verla en cuanto pueda.

-  Lo agradecería.

La rubia giró su silla y miro el horizonte de la aldea.

\- ¿Y cómo están ustedes?

La pregunta tomó desprevenida a la joven. Titubeo un poco antes de contestar.

\- No lo sé. Cada uno de nosotros cree que tiene algo de culpa, creo que Nanashi está deprimido y Kaito, ni siquiera sé que pasa por su cabeza, me da algo de miedo dejarlo sólo.

\- ¿Y tú?

Yuruki se llevó la mano a la nuca sintiendo el sudor frio entre sus dedos.

\- Casi veo morir a otra gran amiga frente a mí. He estado mejor sin duda, pero… Estoy feliz de que siga viva.

Tsunade no preguntó nada acerca de aquella otra amiga. Se levantó de su silla y se acercó a la pelirroja abrazándola.

-  Eso es lo importante. Haré todo lo posible para que Nitzune salga sin ninguna secuela de esto. Debes ser fuerte por ella, por Nanashi, Kaito y por ti.

Yuruki se dejó hacer por unos segundos y luego se alejó algo incomoda de la rubia. Tsunade sonrió suavemente y le indicó que saliera.

\- Ve a descansar un poco. Dejaré a Sakura a cargo de la recuperación de Nitzune y ella te mantendrá informada.

-  Está bien. Gracias.

Yuruki salió del edificio y a pocas cuadras de llegar a su hogar, tomó un rumbo diferente hasta estar en frente de una puerta muy lejos del centro bullicioso de Konoha. Al tocar en aquel hogar solitario unos ojos negros le dieron la bienvenida.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Puedes invitarme algo de tomar? Yo… necesito hablar con alguien.

Los ojos morados de la joven se llenaron de lágrimas. Sasuke la invitó a seguir rápidamente.

 

Casi al otro extremo de la cuidad Nanashi chocó de frente con un joven de cabellos rubios. Después de limpiarse la sangre derramada sobre él no podía quedarse en quieto en su casa, necesitaba salir y pensar.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Ah! Tú eres el maestro de Nitzu-chan. Oye ¿Estas bien?

El castaño subió la mirada e intentó forzar su sonrisa usual.

\- Sí. Lo siento, no estaba viendo por donde iba.

\- No. No. No hay problema con eso, pero ¿Ha pasado algo? Llevas una cara como si alguien se hubiera muerto.

La palabra hizo estremecer al maestro de pies a cabeza. Naruto agarró al castaño de los hombros con el rostro desfigurado por la preocupación.

-  Pasó algo ¿Verdad? ¿Le pasó algo a Yuruki-chan o a Nitzu-chan?

-  Nitzune… Está en el hospital.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Nanashi dio una explicación muy superficial de lo sucedido. El joven rubio escuchó atentamente sin poder creérselo.

\- Pero… Se suponía que ese chico, Kaito. Estaba con ella ¿Qué ocurrió? Pensé que él era fuerte… ¿Por qué? ¿Todo esto tiene que ver con lo que pasó hace unos días? Nitzu-chan parecía triste mientras corría.

-  Eso y esto son cosas diferentes…Sólo fue mala suerte, creo… ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?

\- ¡Quiero ver si Nitzu-chan está bien!

\- ¡Todavía no puede recibir visitas!

Los gritos del castaño no fueron escuchados. Naruto corrió hasta el hospital sorprendiéndose al no poder ver a la menor, incluso Sakura se lo impidió.

\- Esta en un estado delicado. En cuanto pueda recibir visitas lo diremos, pero tendrás que esperar, él ha estado aquí todo este tiempo antes que tú.

\- ¿Él?

\- Kaito. Lo envié afuera a lavarse la sangre que tenía en las manos. Se ha negado a ir a casa. ¡Naruto! ¡Alto ahí! ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¡No vayas a hacer una imprudencia!

La peli rosada suspiró al ver al joven salir por una ventana en busca del mayor. No tardó en encontrarlo. Kaito lo miró por un segundo y luego siguió frotando sus manos bajo el chorro de agua que salía de una llave en el muro exterior del hospital.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- ¿Por qué Nitzu-chan terminó así? Creía que tú estabas al lado de ella para protegerla.

Kaito sintió un tirón doloroso en la espalda, por poco y le salta encima al rubio. Se sacudió el agua de las manos y miró desafiantemente a Naruto.

-  Esto no te concierne. Piérdete.

\- ¡Claro que me concierne! ¡Nitzu-chan es mi amiga!

Varias personas que pasaban cerca se detuvieron a mirar la discusión. Kaito apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos crujieron.

-  Escúchame. No estoy de humor para soportar tus reclamos. Piérdete o te rompo la cara.

\- ¡No actúes tan prepotente cuando Nitzu-chan está en la cama de hospital! ¿Dónde estaba esa fuerza cuando ella estaba en problemas?

-  Cierra. La puta. Boca.

\- ¡Pensé que eras alguien confiable, por eso me alejé un poco! Ahora veo que no debí hacerlo.

A Kaito la cabeza comenzó a arderle de nuevo. Desde las ventanas del hospital empezaron a asomarse cabezas curiosas y más personas se reunieron a los alrededores.

\- ¡¿Quién demonios eres tú para venir a reclamarme algo?! ¡¿Te crees muy fuerte porque tienes a una bestia con colas?! ¡Estás muy lejos de ser capaz de hacerme frente! ¡Tú usas un arma, yo fui obligado a convertirme en una, YO SOY un arma! ¡Métetelo en la cabeza! ¡Te lo diré por última vez! ¡Piérdete!

\- ¡Puedes decir lo que sea! ¡Lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que yo no hubiera dejado que nada la lastimara! ¡En cambio tú casi dejas que muera!

Lo siguiente que sintió el rubio fue un puñetazo en la mejilla. Retrocedió un par de pasos. Se limpió el labio sangrante y se lanzó a devolverle el golpe al pelinegro. Los primeros puñetazos fueron los más contundentes, cada uno sintió los potentes golpes del otro y aunque ninguno de los dos estuviera cargando sus manos con chakra, era claro que de aquella pelea quedaría más que un ojo morado.

Nadie se atrevió a ponerse en medio. Amos chicos se enfrascaron en una pelea a puño limpio donde no había cabida ni para jutsus ni chakra. Era una pelea por orgullo, para demostrar su punto o simplemente una pelea de hombres; lo que fuera, muchos fueron los testigos que sintieron en sus huesos el retumbar de los golpes que se daban aquellos. Kaito ni siquiera había activado su sharingan ni estaba haciendo uso de su velocidad, toda la rabia que sentía por las palabras de Naruto las enfocó en sus puños: la cara, el vientre, el pecho; si encontraba una abertura ponía toda su fuerza en el siguiente golpe. Naruto igualmente se encarnizó a buscar oportunidades para golpearlo con la mayor fuerza posible, sin contenerse y sin permitir que el otro lo hiciera retroceder.

Entre los espectadores aparecieron otros miembros de la generación de Naruto. Kiba y Shikamaru intentaban calmarlos, pero no tenían ni la más mínima posibilidad para detenerlos. Por poco y reciben un par de puñetazos por acercarse demasiado. Era imposible, nadie podía hacer nada más que no fuera obsérvalos y esperar a que alguno cayera.  Hinata le pidió al joven Nara que los parara con su habilidad, pero él se negó al ver la determinación en los ojos de los contrincantes. Todos exclamaron sorprendidos cuando Naruto logró conectar un derechazo en la mejilla de Kaito, este retrocedió un paso sólo para impulsarse y regresarle el golpe al otro con la izquierda. La pelea llegó a un punto neutro donde los golpes de cada contrincante acertaban en igual número en el otro. Las ventanas de hospital se llenaron de testigos y alrededor de ellos el número de curiosos se hizo mayor.

Sus narices comenzaron a sangrar y Kaito en algún punto notó que su labio inferior estaba partido. Naruto ignoró el dolor en sus costillas y continuó arremetiendo contra el pelinegro con furia.  El intercambio de golpes duró mucho tiempo y cuando al fin se separaron, ambos lucían heridas en el rostro y jadeaban con dificultad. Naruto fue el primero en desplomarse.

-  Este idiota necesita un médico.

Habló Kaito para luego caer segundos después del rubio, como un peso muerto, levantando una nube de polvo a su alrededor. Ambos jóvenes totalmente noqueados fueron llevados adentro del hospital mientras el público se dispersaba lentamente hablando en voz baja y regando los rumores de los que se hablarían muchos días en Konoha.

 

 

 

\- ¡Este par de idiotas! ¡Miren todas las heridas que se han hecho en unos minutos! ¿En que estaban pensando?

Naruto agachaba la cabeza mientras Sakura cubría las heridas de sus manos con vendajes. Habían tenido que separarlos en habitaciones distintas, en cuanto estuvieron consientes de nuevo intentaron regresar a la pelea. La peli rosa golpeó con la mano abierta la espalda del joven, estaba iracunda, ya tenía mucho trabajo cuidando a la pequeña como para preocuparse por dos tontos y sus peleas de callejón.

-  Sa-Sakura-chan. Eso duele…

-  Eso espero. Quédate aquí. Iré a revisar al otro idiota.

-  Pero…

Una mirada fría de la chica fue suficiente para que el rubio se acostara obedientemente en la cama. Para sorpresa de la joven de ojos esmeralda, Kaito ya no estaba en su habitación. Caminó por los pasillos del hospital hasta que lo vio mirando por la pequeña ventana en la puerta que daba hacia el cuarto donde descansaba Nitzune. Intentó encontrar las palabras para hablarle, pero no se le ocurría nada, nunca le había dirigido la palabra y Kaito no parecía del tipo de persona que se abría con los demás; con un rápido vistazo notó que el pelinegro no tenía ninguna herida en el cuerpo; ya había escuchado de eso, la habilidad de Kaito para curarse, por boca de la hokage así que prefirió dejarlo en paz y volver con el rubio.

 

Kaito pensó que aquella peli rosa se le acercaría para revisarlo, se alivió al verla alejarse por el pasillo. Volvió su vista al interior de la habitación y vio el pequeño cuerpo de Nitzune sobre aquella camilla que parecía muy grande para ella, varios tubos salían de sus brazos y estaba llena de vendas. Cerró los ojos tratando de calmar su ira por centésima vez en esas horas y esperó muchas horas más frente a la puerta, si acaso la menor despertaba pronto, él sería el primero en verla.

 

 Los días pasaron con una extraña lentitud. Al cuarto amanecer Nitzune aún no abría los ojos. Sus compañeros no dejaban de ir al hospital y aunque ya le permitían tener visitas no conseguían que despertase. Kaito, Yuruki y Nanashi apenas si se dirigían la palabra; todo era extraño sin la pequeña entre ellos. Tenten apareció también para saber sobre la menor, igual que Hinata acompañada por Kiba; inclusive Sasuke se dejó ver una vez por el hospital, pero extrañamente parecía más interesando en el estado de la pelirroja que el de la menor.  Naruto también la visitaba todas las tardes aún si eso significaba tener encontrones con el pelinegro, que eran calmados rápidamente por Sakura o algún doctor con el suficiente valor como para pararse enfrente de Kaito.

 

La quinta tarde fue concurrida en el hospital. Repentinamente había muchas personas en sus pasillos y salas de espera. Era de esperarse puesto que después de la reconstrucción de Konoha el hospital era más pequeño y con menos recursos. Yuruki llegó junto a Kaito con una bolsa llena de bollos de carne.

-  Come. Creo que llevas dos días sin probar bocado ¿Qué pasó con el pozo sin fondo que tenías por estomago?

Kaito la miró seriamente y aceptó la bolsa, devorando pieza por pieza con gran rapidez. Yuruki se sentó a su lado con cuidado y ambos miraron la puerta de la habitación.

-  Nanashi también viene. Lo vi hace poco en la entrada firmando la lista de visitantes.

Kaito guardó silencio. Minutos después apareció el castaño con unas ojeras muy marcadas bajo los ojos.

-Hola ¿Los médicos han dicho algo?

-  Lo mismo que ayer y el día anterior y el anterior: debemos esperar.

-  Esta espera me está matando.

Yuruki sonrió pesadamente y asintió. De repente, un agudo grito hizo que todo el bullicioso hospital se quedara en silencio y totalmente pasmado. Los tres compañeros de la menor se miraron entre sí por un milisegundo y luego se abalanzaron sobre la puerta de donde había salido el grito; al abrirla se encontraron con un amasijo de sombras que reptaban por el suelo y las paredes del cuarto. En medio de todo eso, Nitzune yacía hecha un ovillo en la cama, sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus brazos y clamando a gritos.

\- ¡Basta! ¡Por favor! ¡Perdónenme! ¡No me hagan más daño! ¡Por favor! 

El primero en querer entrar fue Kaito, pero cuando quiso poner un pie dentro, la oscuridad se fue contra él amenazando con aplastarlo. Velozmente el joven retrocedió extrañado mientras la pequeña seguía gritando.

-  Está en shock.

Habló Nanashi tratando de acercarse inútilmente. Yuruki comenzó a gritar tratando de calmar a la pequeña.

\- ¡Nitzune! ¡Estás en Konoha! ¡Cálmate!

Por más que ella o Kaito intentaran entrar las sombras seguían repeliéndolos y la menor parecía no escuchar sus gritos tampoco. Nanashi tomó impulso y se lanzó en medio de toda la oscuridad, los apéndices oscuros se le echaron encima de inmediato. No intentó forcejear con ellos, en cambio, estiró su cuerpo todo lo que pudo hasta lograr rozar la mano de la pequeña que se aferraba con fuerza al borde de la cama.

-  Nitzune. Somos nosotros. Estas a salvo. Kurai-sama, Ya todo está bien.

La pequeña dejó de temblar lentamente y mientras abría con miedo los ojos, la oscuridad fue retrocediendo de nuevo hacia su origen. El castaño fue liberado y pudo acercarse definitivamente a la pequeña.

-…Nanashi.

Y dicho eso la pequeña se arrojó a sus brazos llorando. Yuruki entró inmediatamente a la habitación. Kaito se quedó perplejo unos segundos en la puerta antes de poder moverse ¿Por qué Nitzune lo había rechazado así y en cambio se había calmado en cuanto escuchó la voz del castaño? Con pasos lentos entró al cuarto y se quedó en una de las oscuras esquinas, viendo como la pequeña lloraba en brazos de la pelirroja y su maestro.

Intentaron tener una conversación con la pequeña, pero de un momento a otro Nitzune se quedó dormida sin poderlo evitar. Nanashi sonrió verdaderamente y la dejó sobre la cama, cubriéndola con cuidado. Yuruki se quedó unos momentos mirando el rostro dormido de la pelinegra para luego dirigir su vista al joven que estaba muy callado en una esquina.

\- ¿Por qué no intentaste hablar con ella?

-  Creí que no me querías ver cerca de ella.

-  No me hagas darte otra cachetada. Son situaciones diferentes. Lo que pasó antes de que Nitzune se fuera a esa misión…será mejor que lo retomemos después; supongo que eso te dará tiempo para pensar.

El pelinegro se cruzó de brazos en silencio y continúo recostado en la pared. El deseaba ser el primero que Nitzune viera cuando abriera los ojos y aun así no pudo acercarse a ella. Nanashi colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Yuruki y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que salieran. La pelirroja lo siguió, dejando a Kaito solo en la habitación con la durmiente pequeña. Ya en el pasillo hablaron en voz baja. Nanashi fue el primero en hablar.

-  Creo que está arrepentido por lo que pasó aquella vez.

-  Me parece muy bien.

-  Pero sigue confundido. -  El castaño miró hacia la puerta del cuarto con preocupación - Recuerda que no está acostumbrado a tener emociones de ese tipo, su cabeza debe estar hecha un gran lio con esto.

-  De ninguna manera voy a consentir que haya sido un idiota. No me importa si sufrió por años, si no fue capaz de tomar la felicidad que le ofrecían en bandeja de plata entonces no es para él.

\- ¿Lo crees de verdad?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Yuruki arqueó una ceja. Nanashi pensó por algunos segundos antes de hablar.

-  Creo que esos dos de verdad están destinados a estar juntos. De alguna manera…Estoy seguro, encontraran la felicidad juntos.

\-  Ah, ahí está. Sabía que eras del tipo romántico. Pero sí, desde hace tiempo lo sé, ese par de tontos son el uno para el otro; de todas maneras, no es un buen momento para centrarnos en eso, dejemos todo como está hasta que la enana se recupere.

-  Va a enojarse si te escucha llamarla así.

-  En este momento preferiría tenerla a mi lado gritándome.

Nanashi rio suavemente y luego ambos decidieron alejarse un poco. Debían informar a las enfermeras y también deseaban darle tiempo a Kaito.

 

El pelinegro pasó varias horas en la habitación en silencio; en aquella esquina vio como las enfermeras y doctores iban y venían llenando notas y revisando a la menor. A media tarde la pequeña volvió a abrir los ojos. Kaito se acercó rápidamente con miedo a que Nitzune volviera a tener un ataque de pánico; trató de tomar su mano, pero se detuvo a pocos centímetros.

-  Kaito…

-  Tú…Me diste un gran susto.

Nitzune evitó la mirada del mayor. Se formó un silencio incomodo entre ellos de repente.

-  Lo siento. -  Habló la pequeña - Si no hubiera sido tan confiada nada de esto habría pasado. Supongo que sigo siendo débil, incluso en esta ocasión tuviste que venir a rescatarme.

\- Sabes que a mí no me importa. Esa fue la razón por la que decidí quedarme. Yo…se suponía que no iba a dejar que nada te lastimara y al final fue mi culpa que tu…

Kaito miró con desesperación la mano que había utilizado para cauterizar la espalda de Nitzune. La menor levantó su propia mano y la posó sobre la del mayor.

\- Eso no fue tu culpa. Yo estaba apenas consciente en ese momento. Sé que tuviste que hacerlo casi obligado. Con eso salvaste mi vida, gracias.

Kaito iba a apretar la pequeña mano, pero Nitzune la retiró rápidamente.

-  Todo esto ocurrió porque yo deseaba estar sola un tiempo. Mi estúpido impulso es lo que me tiene aquí; así que, lo que pasó ese día cuando fui a buscarte, te pido que lo olvides.

\- ¿Qué? Pero tú dijiste…

-  Sí. Sé lo que dije y no es como si mis sentimientos hubieran cambiado, pero yo no puedo hacer que me correspondas si ya tienes a alguien más. Kaito, yo sería feliz si llegase el día en que ya no tengas que luchar por mi, sino que yo pueda luchar a tu lado con mi propia fuerza; por eso… no me importa si sigo siendo sólo tu amiga siempre y cuando pueda tenerte cerca mientras llega ese día. Así que lo mejor será que ambos olvidemos lo que dije ¿Está bien?

Kaito sintió un estremecimiento recorrerlo. Volver a cómo eran antes es lo que él había querido desde hacía días, pero ahora que Nitzune era quien lo pedía, no se sentía capaz de aceptarlo. Se inclinó junto a la cama recostando el pecho sobre el regazo de Nitzune.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que olvide algo como eso?

-  Lamento pedirte algo tan egoísta, es lo único que se me ocurre.

Nitzune sonrió levemente, sentía la cabeza un poco ligera por todos los medicamentos para el dolor que le habían suministrado, ella sabía exactamente qué era lo que le estaba pidiendo al pelinegro y aunque sentía un gran dolor en el pecho por eso, era lo mejor.

-  Nitzu…

-  Está bien. Todo volverá a ser como antes y no habrá momentos incomodos entre los dos así que…oh, mierda…creo que me estoy durmiendo de nuevo…

Con un delicado movimiento Nitzune puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Kaito y comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente, su mente adormecida le trajo difusamente una melodía que tarareó en un susurro mientras intentaba no caer dormida.

Kaito se quedó pasmado sintiendo la calidez de esa mano que recorría sus cabellos y escuchando la misma tonada que lo había hecho sonreír en los peores días de caldera.

-  Nitzu…Esa canción ¿Dónde…?

\- ¿Qué? No sé de dónde salió…creo que es de cuando era pequeña o…no lo sé…yo…

Nitzune cabeceaba adormecida, sabía que en cualquier minuto se quedaría dormida. La mano de la pequeña siguió acariciando con suavidad la cabeza de Kaito, sus dedos se enredaban entre sus mechones con calidez. Kaito se levantó repentinamente y se quedó mirando a la pequeña totalmente pálido.

-  Nitzu, oye. Nitzu.

No pudo hacer nada. La pequeña se había quedado profundamente dormida de nuevo. Sakura entró por la puerta dispuesta a revisar a la menor otra vez. Kaito casi chocó contra ella al salir corriendo de la habitación. Recorrió las calles de Konoha con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza. En poco tiempo estuvo en un claro del bosque donde el gran lobo dormía plácidamente.

\- ¡Thai! ¡Thai!

El enorme can abrió los ojos con dificultad. Vio a su cachorro caminar en círculos muy agitado.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado, pequeño?

\- ¡Creo que Nitzu es…! ¡No! ¡Estoy seguro que es ella!

Thai bostezó sin entender que quería decirle Kaito.

\- ¿La pequeña ha despertado? Eso es muy bueno ¿Cómo está?

\- ¡Eso no importa! No, espera, sí importa…Pero no es lo más importante ¡Es ella!

-  Pequeño, no logro entenderte, cálmate un poco.

\- ¡Thai! ¡Nitzu es la niña! ¡Es _ella!_

El lobo lo miró estupefacto por unos segundos. Kaito estaba tan agitado que ni siquiera había notado que su cola y orejas habían aparecido.

-  Oh, ya lo has descubierto.

\- ¡¿Tú lo sabias y no me lo dijiste?!

-  Me enteré hace poco. Necesitas calmarte.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¡Es ella! ¡Nitzu es…! ¡Oh mierda!

\- ¿Kaito?

De repente el pelinegro se había detenido y se sostenía la cabeza.

-  Acabo de recordarlo…

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Recordaste el hecho de que hace una semana tu amor de toda la vida se te declaró y tú la rechazaste y que ahora ella está intentando olvidar todo lo que siente por ti?

La voz de Kurai se escuchó de la nada. Kaito se irguió y desenfundó su espada. La sombra se solidificó y Kurai apareció frente a ellos sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

Preguntó Thai sintiendo que todo eso no iba a acabar bien.

\- Burlarme de la estupidez de tu cachorro, por supuesto. No esperaba que la mente de mi mocosa recordara esa canción justo en este momento, pero bueno, tarde o temprano este idiota tendría que enterarse. 

Kaito por poco y se lanza contra la felina, el gran lobo lo detuvo justo a tiempo con su pata.

\- Venga cachorro sarnoso ¿Cómo se siente haber rechazado tan duramente el amor de tu niña especial?

-  Kurai, vas a hacer que se lance a cortarte el cuello.

-  No le conviene. Soy la única que puede devolverle el recuerdo de su primer encuentro al Nitzune.

\- ¡Yo la mato! ¡Thai! ¡Suéltame!

El pelinegro forcejeaba debajo de la pata de Thai. El lobo suspiró pesadamente sin soltar a su cachorro.

-  Tú te quedas ahí. Kurai, esto es innecesario.

La felina ensanchó su sonrisa mientras se acercaba a Kaito.

\- Cálmate un poco. Vengo a ofrecerte algo bueno. Pero si intentas atacarme de nuevo voy a hacer hasta lo imposible para que _mi_ Nitzune termine por odiarte.

Kaito le gruñó a la demonio más que todo por haber usado el posesivo con la pelinegra.

\- ¡No voy a escucharte! ¡Regresaré al hospital y le diré a Nitzu la verdad! ¡Es _ella!_ ¡Vete al infierno Kurai!

-  Adivina de dónde vengo, estúpido. De nada te servirá decirle, no tiene el recuerdo de esa tarde que pasó contigo cuando eran niños y aunque llegara a creerte ¿Qué harás? ¿Declararte a ella después de todo lo que ha pasado? Por favor…si le dijiste que durante estos diez años ya tenías a alguien. Nitzune se ha propuesto rendirse con su amor hacia ti. La rechazaste ¿Recuerdas? No puedes simplemente ir y decirle que la amas con locura sólo porque es la niña que conociste hace una década.

Kaito volteó a ver a Thai.

-  Déjame darle un golpe… ¿La escuchas? ¡Todo esto es su culpa! ¡Thai, suéltame! ¡Tengo que ir con Nitzu de nuevo!

-  No.

\- ¿Qué?

-  No puedo dejarte hacer eso, pequeño. Lo siento.

El gran lobo bajo la cabeza. Kurai rio fuertemente burlándose del pelinegro.

\- ¿Ves? Hasta tu querido papá lobo me apoya.

\- ¡Kurai! ¡Te juro que si logro zafarme…!

-  Ah, por los infiernos. Deja de retorcerte como un idiota. Dime una cosa cachorro ¿Sabes si quiera que cosas le gustan y que cosas no? ¿Sus comidas favoritas, sus sueños personales, sus hobbies preferidos? Tú no sabes casi nada de ella y aun así tienes el descaro de querer ir a su lado. En este momento tu no amas a _mi_ Nitzune, tu amas el recuerdo de la niña de hace diez años. Por eso no te voy a permitir acercar a ella

Kaito se quedó por fin quieto y Thai levantó la pata liberándolo. El pelinegro encaró al lobo.

\- ¿Tú piensas igual?

-  Lastimosamente, Kurai tiene razón.

-  Pero…

La felina volvió a hablar con orgullo.

-  Como eres ahora no la puedes hacer feliz. Mira lo que ha pasado desde la batalla en ese puente, te has dado cuenta de que no eres tan fuerte como pensabas, si de por sí ya pensabas que no tenías el poder para protegerla cuando la veías como tu compañera ¿Qué dices ahora que sabes la verdad? ¿Qué es más importante para ti: ir y desbocar tu amor de diez años sobre ella o asegurarte de que la puedes hacer verdaderamente feliz?

El pelinegro apretó sus puños sintiéndose inútil.

-  Yo…quiero hacer que ella sea la mujer más feliz del mundo. 

\- Ah, el romanticismo me enferma, pero me sirve esa resignación. Hagamos un trato cachorro: tú demuéstrame que eres lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerla y que además de todo puedes verla como en realidad es y no como la imagen que tienes de esa niña en tu mente; cuando pase eso yo le devolveré su recuerdo y le permitiré estar contigo si eso desea, no volveré a meter mis garras entre ustedes.

Kaito y Thai se miraron un segundo con desconfianza, eso sonaba muy bueno para ser verdad. El lobo habló tratando de descubrir las verdaderas intenciones de la felina.

\- ¿Qué quieres obtener con esto?

-  Venga ¿No pueden confiar en la palabra de un demonio?

-  No.

Contestaron al unísono los dos canes.

-  Me siento de buen humor y me parecerá terriblemente entretenido ver como este cachorro estúpido se esfuerza para merecer el amor de Nitzune.

-  Tú no eres quien decide eso. Nitzu sí, ella es quien debe decidir si quiere estar conmigo o no.

-  Ella quiere estar contigo, pero te recuerdo que alguien aquí ya rechazo sus sentimientos ¿Quieres que ella no tenga orgullo propio y te acepte de buenas a primeras? Tendrás que confiar en mi palabra y arreglar la estupidez que cometiste.

Kaito sintió como le ponían el dedo en la llaga. Él sabía que todavía no era lo suficientemente fuerte, quería mejorar y ser capaz de protegerla de todo, además, por mucho que odiara admitirlo, Kurai tenía razón, él no sabía casi nada de Nitzune.

-  Trato hecho, pero te lo advierto, si esto es una trampa voy a cortarte la cabeza.

-  Como si pudieras. Ahí está. Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo, estaré atenta. Eso sí, si Nitzune se enamora de alguien más en este tiempo, ya no será mi culpa.

Kaito sintió ganas de vomitar de sólo pensarlo, los celos sí que eran una cosa peligrosa. Kurai rio una vez más al sentir el pánico del joven y se giró para marcharse. Thai habló antes de que ella desapareciera.

\- ¿Por qué has decidido dar tu brazo a torcer? Pensé que eras una mamá celosa.

-  Quien sabe. Me parece divertido.

Y antes de marcharse, Kaito y Thai pudieron ver la cicatriz que recorría el lomo de la felina.

 

Shira compartiría esa marca con Nitzune toda la vida.

 

 

Kaito intentó entrenar con empeño los siguientes días. Nitzune fue obligada a quedarse en el hospital todo el tiempo que Sakura lo considerase necesario, por eso, las visitas a su habitación se hicieron recurrentes y animadas; la pequeña recibía constantemente y con una sonrisa a vecinos, amigos y personas cercanas a ella; incluso Nanashi llevó a Haru escondido en una cesta para que saludara a su dueña. Por eso, el entrenamiento de Kaito se quedó como un vago intento, cada vez que se iba a los bosques lejanos a entrenar pensaba que en ese momento alguien podría estar en la habitación con Nitzune; alguien como Yuruki o Nanashi no le preocupaban, pero ya había visto como algunos de los visitantes miraban a la pequeña; Thai no dejaba de recordarle que eran imaginaciones y que lo celos lo estaban cegando pero el pelinegro no podía dejar a un lado las palabras de la felina: “ _Si Nitzune se enamora de alguien más en este tiempo, ya no será mi culpa”_ la simple idea lo enfermaba, por ello sentía ganas de volver junto a la pelinegra a los diez minutos de separarse. Thai lo vio mantener ese increíble estado de celos continuos por dos días, ya sabía que el pelinegro reaccionaría exageradamente al enterarse de la verdad, pero a ese ritmo jamás lograría ganarle la apuesta a la demonio.

\-  Es inútil. No puedo concentrarme…

-  Puedo verlo, pequeño. En estas dos horas has ido diez veces a asegurarte de que está bien.

-  Pero…Todo el tiempo está llegando gente a su habitación, el rubio ese va todas las tardes ¿Qué pasa si le está coqueteando? Además, ayer vi a uno de los doctores sobrepasándose.

\- ¡La estaba revisando! Es su trabajo.

Kaito bufó molesto y se echó boca arriba sobre el césped.

\- ¿Cómo se supone que me controle si la veo sonriéndole de esa forma a todos? A veces quisiera llevármela a un lugar donde nadie que no sea yo la toque, vea, mire o respire su aire. Si esto continua así terminare por rebanarle el cuello a alguien.

El gran lobo suspiró mientras negaba lentamente.

\- Estas perdiendo el norte. No estas avanzando nada en tu entrenamiento y… ¿A dónde vas?

\- Iré a mirar. Puedo sentir la energía de alguien acercándose a ella. Esta es la última vez, me concentraré en cuanto vuelva.

Dicho eso, el pelinegro desapareció. Thai se echó en el suelo tan grande era sabiendo que tendría que seguir viendo al joven con el mismo circulo vicioso.

-  Pequeño mentiroso.

 

Thai se abrió pasó por los pasillos del hospital con un tamaño medianamente normal, de todas maneras, causó un gran revuelo entre las enfermeras y pacientes, quienes no se atrevían a ponerse en su camino por lo intimidante que se veía el gran lobo caminando. Muchos prefirieron hacer como si no lo vieran. A Thai no le gustaba mostrarse de esa forma ante tantos humanos, menos en un lugar tan pequeño, pero llevaba ya tres días intentando que Kaito entrenara y su paciencia se había agotado.

\- ¡Thai!

A Nitzune la cara se le iluminó al ver al gran lobo asomando la cabeza por la puerta. Thai inclinó levemente la cabeza como saludo. Kaito que le daba la espalda a la entrada de la habitación sintió una gota de sudor frio bajarle por la espalda.

-  Me alegra ver que estas mejor, pequeña.

-  Bueno, aún no me dejan irme así que no estoy del todo mejor.

-  Es preferible que permanezcas aquí todo lo que sea necesario. Nos diste un gran susto.

Nitzune agachó la cabeza un poco sonrojada; que Thai le hablara con ese tono preocupado le avergonzaba. Kaito sintió una punzada en el pecho al ver la expresión de alegría de la pequeña por las palabras del lobo y luego sintió otra, esta vez no de celos, al escuchar la voz del lobo dirigida hacia él.

-  Pequeño. Acompáñame.

\-  En unos minutos. Yo…

-  No. Ahora.

El lobo no dijo más y se retiró de la habitación después de sonreírle suavemente a la pequeña.

\- ¿Hiciste algo malo? Se ve un poco…enojado.

Preguntó Nitzune. Kaito intentó no pensar en lo que le esperaba y habló con serenidad.

-  Está bien. Nos vemos después, tengo entrenamiento que hacer.

-  Bien. Animo.

 

El pelinegro caminó junto a Thai hacia los bosques en total silencio. Sabía que estaba metido en serios problemas y entendía la razón. Thai era muy permisivo con él: le dejaba hacer casi todo lo que quisiera, si eso no lastimaba sin razón a alguien, y le permitía ser libre para tomar sus decisiones; pero, sabía que la única cosa en la que Thai se ponía firme era el entrenamiento. Thai no permitiría que su cachorro se volviese débil al cegarse por el amor u otra cosa. Al llegar a un claro muy retirado de la parte habitada de Konoha, Thai se giró y encaró al pelinegro. Los ojos azul eléctrico del lobo hicieron sentir a Kaito con diez años de nuevo.

-  Ponte en guardia. Voy a evaluarte.

\- ¿Qué?

Ante la mirada de joven, Thai se rodeó de un halo de electricidad y cambio de forma, no a Tsuki no gin; Kaito supo que le esperaba algo malo cuando vio a su compañero tomar una apariencia casi humana:  casi dos metros veinte, el pelo  plateado extremadamente largo y grueso que le caía por la ancha espalda hasta las caderas y desde ahí continuaba la tupida cola de lobo que tocaba el suelo, desde sus codos y rodillas su anatomía conservaba la imagen del lobo con las garras en sus manos y las rodillas inversas que le permitían ganarle en velocidad a cualquiera, las orejas lobunas también permanecían y le daban a las facciones serenas de su rostro varonil un aire de salvajismo muy acorde a Thai, los ojos azules como dos zafiros miraban seriamente al joven frente a él que se veía muy pequeño y delgado en comparación.

\- ¿Quieres que pelee contra ti? ¿Ahora? Estas desnudo.

\-  Sí, ahora y la desnudez no es un impedimento para ti. Ven.

Kaito tragó saliva con fuerza y se lanzó contra el otro. Sabía en que acabaría todo eso y sólo pedía que Thai no lo dejara demasiado malherido. El pelinegro intentó golpearlo con los mejores movimientos que sabía, todas las técnicas que había aprendido de diferentes peleadores durante diez años en caldera, pero nada fue bueno. Thai lo bloqueaba con suma facilidad y en menos de un minuto el pelinegro terminó comiendo polvo en el suelo.

\- Lo sabía. Tu cuerpo es un desastre desde que liberaste el segundo sello en aquella mansión ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme? Sabes perfectamente que las heridas que consigues al quitar tus limitantes tienen que curarse naturalmente. Debes cuidar más tu cuerpo y los últimos días no le has prestado atención a eso ni a tu entrenamiento.

Kaito apenas si pudo levantar la cabeza para mirarlo, si antes le dolía el cuerpo en ese momento sí que era insoportable.

-  Mira esto. Tienes huesos que no quieren sanar por completo, más de un musculo y tendón desgarrado, tu capacidad para controlar chakra es peor que la de costumbre, estás viendo borroso y por la cara que tienes ahora tu espalda te debe estar matando. Cachorro, todavía eres tan estúpido y terco como el día en que nos conocimos ¿Aun con todo esto fuiste tan tonto como para pelearte con el portador de Kurama? Por eso tienes las muñecas destrozadas.

-  Estoy bien. Mientras pueda caminar hasta el hospital…

Kaito, jadeando con dificultad, trató de incorporarse hasta que fue devuelto al suelo con un coscorrón que enterró su rostro en la tierra. Thai suspiró mientras el pelinegro trataba de no desmayarse.

-  Eso es todo. Me has demostrado que si permaneces aquí no podrás avanzar. Nos iremos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Espera un minuto! ¡Yo no puedo irme! ¿Qué pasará con Nitzu?

Kaito intentó incorporarse tan rápido que su columna crujió dolorosamente llevándolo de nuevo al suelo. 

\- ¿Lo ves ahora? Eres un desastre que apenas se mantiene en pie. Lo he decidido, nos iremos un tiempo. Volveremos cuando puedas controlar del todo tu poder.

\- ¡Eso me tomará meses! ¡No puedo alejarme de ella tanto tiempo!

-  Sin reclamos. Te daré hasta el atardecer para prepararte.

Thai dio la vuelta y rodeándose de nuevo con electricidad volvió a su forma animal. Kaito, derrotado en más de un sentido, se quedó tendido en el suelo hasta que pudo respirar con suficiente normalidad como para ir al hospital a despedirse.

 

 

Sakura le informó que Nitzune había sufrido un gran dolor en la espalda, así que le dieron varias drogas calmantes que la tenían sumida en un profundo sueño, incluso así, el pelinegro entró en la tranquila habitación. La pequeña pelinegra descansaba con una expresión relajada y tranquila que Kaito se permitió contemplar algunos minutos. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó a un lado del cuerpo de Nitzune, después de todo quedaba mucho espacio libre. Con una sonrisa en los labios, Kaito acarició suavemente el rostro de la pequeña con los dedos, Nitzune emitió un pequeño ronroneo y desde el sueño movió la cabeza para buscar más del contacto en su piel. El pelinegro tuvo que tragarse las ganas de írsele encima a la pelinegra y atrapar los labios ajenos en un beso; primero porque sabía que era incorrecto hacerlo de esa forma y segundo porque temía que si se inclinaba para besarla su espalda no le dejaría volver a erguirse.

-  No quiero irme.

Se quejó en voz baja mientras delineaba los labios de su amada con el pulgar. Kaito se bajó con cuidado de la cama y se acercó hasta la cabecera; inclinándose todo lo que su adolorida columna le dejaba, besó rápidamente la frente de Nitzune.

-  No quiero separarme de ti de nuevo, así que dame dos meses, no, un mes. Volveré en un mes y haré que te enamores de mí una vez más, así que…hasta que yo vuelva, cuida muy bien de ti y no dejes que nadie ocupe mi lugar en tu corazón.

Kaito se enderezó y respiró profundo; la tentación de tocarla más era demasiada. Le dio un último vistazo al rostro dormido de la pequeña y salió rápidamente de la habitación antes de que sus fuerzas flaquearan.

 

Cuando Nitzune despertó horas después. No podía sentir el olor ni la presencia de Kaito en ningún sitio. Yuruki le informó que el pelinegro había hablado de algo con Nanashi y luego se había esfumado junto con Thai. La pequeña esperó mucho tiempo esa noche, pero Kaito ya no volvió, en donde sea que estuviera, era muy, muy lejos. Nitzune pasó todo un mes sin saber del joven y extrañándolo cada día un poco más. En ese tiempo la guerra estalló en el mundo sorpresivamente.


	46. La guerra

 

La guerra tomó por sorpresa a todo el mundo ninja; sin embargo, eso no fue lo único sorpresivo en la vida de la pelinegra durante el tiempo que siguió a la partida de Kaito, simplemente fue lo de mayor tamaño. Cinco días después de que el pelinegro se fuera sin dejar rastro, Nitzune salió del hospital; más por la intervención de Kurai en su cuerpo que por otra cosa, de no haber sido así la menor habría permanecido en aquella habitación otras dos semanas. Aunque se tomó unos días más de reposo, trabajando tranquilamente en su laboratorio, eso no impidió que descubriera algo increíble, tan accidentalmente que casi rozaba lo ridículo.

 

Yuruki, aburrida de estar sola en casa, decidió acompañar una tarde a Nitzune en su laboratorio; la pelirroja no entendía mucho de lo que hacia la pequeña, pero estar ahí conversando era mejor que nada. Mientras la pelinegra revolvía sustancias en frascos de vidrio, Yuruki curioseaba los libros de la biblioteca, la cual se había ampliado enormemente puesto que había pilas de libros y pilas de pergaminos por todos lados.

 -  Nitzune, debes buscar un lugar más amplio, si sigues coleccionando libros a este ritmo, no podrás entrar aquí en unos meses.

-  Lo he pensado, pero no tengo el modo de lograrlo, no puedo comprar un lugar más grande y Tsunade-sama ya no me deja poner un pie en el laboratorio principal de la aldea.

\- ¿De verdad causaste tantas explosiones?

-  No tantas, pero ocurrieron algunos accidentes…ya sabes, fugas de gases y otras cosas.

\- ¿Qué son esas “otras cosas”?

Nitzune se rascó la nuca nerviosa antes de contestar.

-  Bueno, una vez; de forma totalmente accidental, drogué a todo el edificio.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¡Fue un accidente! Yo no sabía que la rejilla de ventilación estaba abierta.

\- ¿Y qué pasó ese día? ¿Qué clase de droga era?

-  No me hagas recordarlo. Tsunade-sama me dio tal coscorrón que tuve una enorme bola en la cabeza durante días.

Yuruki inhaló ruidosamente fingiendo indignación y sorpresa.

\- ¿Mataste a alguien?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! La gente simplemente estaba un poco cariñosa.

Yuruki guardó unos segundos de silencio antes de reír estrepitosamente.

\- ¿La droga contenía afrodisiaco? ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Acaso pasó a mayores?

-  No. Fue rápidamente controlado todo; aunque un par de científicos se dieron el beso de su vida en los pasillos. ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que si la droga se inhalaba tendría ese resultado? Se suponía que su efecto era adormecer las extremidades.

Yuruki carcajeó hasta que le dolió el vientre. Nitzune también terminó por reír, contagiada por su compañera.

\- ¿Y tienes algo así aquí?

\- Toda sustancia que considere peligrosa la guardo bajo llave. Tengo varios escondites por ahí, de hecho, estas sobre uno.

La mayor miró el suelo y después de mucho detenimiento notó como una de las baldosas estaba levente separada del nivel del suelo. Yuruki se movió un paso al lado por precaución, se acercó a varias repisas en la pared mirando los frascos y cajas que contenían vaya a saber qué.

-  Entonces todo lo que está en estos estantes es seguro.

-  Se podría decir que sí. Dependiendo de que consideres seguro.

Yuruki decidió dejar su curiosidad como estaba y se alejó de la pared. Detrás de ella la mesa donde estaba el pergamino especial de Nitzune estaba a rebosar de cosas.

-  Este lugar es una locura ¿Cómo puedes moverte libremente aquí? Algo podría explotar en cualquier momento.

-  Conozco cada centímetro de esta habitación. Podría moverme aun con los ojos cerrados.

Nitzune hablaba sin voltear a ver a la pelirroja. Yuruki sonrió viéndola, la pequeña había logrado mucho con el laboratorio en poco tiempo y con tan poco espacio. Sin previo aviso algo entró volando por la ventana que Nitzune había dejado abierta para que sus plantas recibieran aire. Ambas chicas se sobresaltaron mientras la pelota intrusa se estrellaba con la biblioteca desperdigando pilas de libros y papeles por el reducido espacio.

\- ¡Demonios!

\- ¡Mis libros!

Gritaron las chicas. Nitzune corrió a evitar que sus preciadas obras siguieran cayéndose creando un efecto domino por todos lados. La pelota rebotó contra varias superficies tirando frascos y desordenando el lugar, incluso una de las macetas de la ventana terminó siendo víctima fatal del intruso. Yuruki atrapó la pelota con una mano, justo antes de que esta fuera a romper todo sobre la mesa donde reposaba el pergamino.

Unos gritos de infantes en la calle fueron toda la explicación que necesitó Nitzune. Yuruki se asomó por la ventana y arrojó la pelota hacia el grupo de infantes advirtiéndoles que llevaran sus juegos a otra parte. La pequeña también sacó la cabeza por la ventana y les gritó algo para luego cerrar con ira.

\- ¡Mira esto! ¡Mis preciados libros!

Se lamentó Nitzune viendo su amada biblioteca hecha un desastre.

-  Deja de quejarte. Fue un accidente, deja te ayudo para que puedas volver a tus juegos de científica loca.

Intentaron poner todo en orden, pero por culpa de la gran mala suerte, entre las cosas despedidas por todo el lugar, un frasco bien escondido en la parte más alta de la biblioteca fue a caerse, rompiéndose contra el suelo y liberando una nube de gas blanco en la habitación. Ambas chicas retrocedieron inmediatamente tapándose la nariz.

\- ¡Nitzune, dime que no era veneno!

\- ¡No! ¡Pero debemos abrir la…! ¡Tenemos que…!

Sin poderlo evitar la menor empezó a reírse sin motivo alguno. Yuruki la miró muy confundida y luego acompañó las carcajadas de la pequeña con las propias.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Nitzune! ¿Qué era…? ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-  No es peligroso, pero… ¡Ja, ja! Tenemos que tomar aire fresco…

-  Imposible, siento mis piernas débiles…

Entre risas ambas chicas acabaron tumbadas en el suelo sosteniéndose el vientre. Nitzune recordaba ese experimento: primero sería la risa incontrolable y luego la debilidad corporal; era el método perfecto para dejar incapacitado a un número grande de enemigos, evitando así la lucha. Lo importante de ese gas de la risa modificado era su último efecto. Lo que ocurría cuando la risa disminuía y sólo persistía la debilidad corporal.

\-  Oye, Nitzune… ¿No te sientes un poco…mareada? ¡Hic!

-  Ya es muy tarde ¡Hic! …simplemente quédate ahí y espera que el efecto pase ¡Hic!

Yuruki miró a su alrededor sin poder enfocar bien la vista.

-  Espera un segundo… ¿Estamos borrachas? ¡Hic!

La menor levantó la cabeza con dificultad. Claro que estaban borrachas, ese era el objetivo ¿Qué ninja sería capaz de plantar pelea si su cuerpo sucumbía a los efectos de mucho alcohol? Nitzune intentó ponerse en pie, pero fue inútil. Continuó riéndose suavemente al tiempo que sus orejas felinas salían y sus mejillas se coloreaban. Yuruki también sintió su cara caliente.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Se supone que yo tengo muy, hic, buena tolerancia al alcohol!

\-  Eso no importa. Hic, Lo diseñé para que incluso el más bebedor cayera borracho al suelo.

-  Te odio…

-  Yo sé que no, hic, sólo debemos esperar a que el efecto se vaya, tal vez en una hora o dos… ¡Hic!

Ambas chicas se miraron y luego irrumpieron en fuertes risas, un poco honestas ya que se dieron cuenta de su ridícula situación. Comenzaron a tener la típica conversación de borrachos que casi no tenía sentido. En un momento dado comenzaron a hablar de sus gustos de infancia y lo que hacían antes de conocerse, claro todo esto entre hipos y carcajadas.

\- ¡Yo… hic…Esperaba siempre los fines de semana! ¡Ya sabes! ¡Siempre daban buenas caricaturas!

Exclamó la mayor gesticulando exageradamente con los brazos. Nitzune le dio la razón con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Yuruki, no supieron en qué momento llegaron a esa posición, poco importaba.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Yo también! ¡Hic! ¡Recuerdo que pasaban _Inuyasha_ por las mañanas! ¡Estuve _suuuuuuuper_ enamorada de él de pequeña!

\- ¡¿Bromeas?! ¡Obviamente _Sesshomaru_ es tres veces mejor! ¡Hic!

\-  No, no, no. Los chicos tsunderes, celosos y un poco torpes son mejores ¡Hic! ¡El hermano era demasiado serio!

Yuruki rio con ganas.

\- ¡Ya veo porque te gusta Kaito entonces!

\- ¡Sí claro! ¡Lo siento por mi querido _Inuyasha_ , pero Kaito es cien veces más lindo que él!

\- ¡Ha hablado la joven enamorada! ¡Hic! Oe ¿Recuerdas la canción del inicio?

\- ¡Claro! ¡Me la aprendí de memoria! ¡ _Los fragmentos habrá que buscar…!_

\- ¡ _Unidos tu y yo!_  

Así comenzaron una extraña fiesta privada llena de canciones que recordaban. Ninguna se dio cuenta en qué fallaba todo eso hasta que llegaron a una de las canciones de inicio de la serie conocida como _Naruto._

\- ¡Espera un segundo!

Gritaron las dos al tiempo. Se miraron estupefactas señalándose con horror, para luego empezar a reírse sin motivo. La puerta del laboratorio se abrió y Nanashi apareció por ella. Al ver la escena en el desordenado laboratorio no tuvo palabras. Ambas chicas se le fueron encima entre risas hablándole al tiempo; el maestro trató de calmarlas como podía, pero no entendía de qué hablaban y tampoco entendía porque estaban tan borrachas y por todos los cielos ¿Quiénes eran Goku y Pikachu?  Nanashi intentó sacarles explicaciones, pero, de un momento a otro, ambas chicas se quedaron dormidas sobre él.

 

El castaño se vio en la penosa tarea de arrastrarlas por media aldea, ambas estaban apenas despiertas, pero se les notaba a leguas su estado alcoholizado. Si antes había extraños rumores sobre el grupo de Nitzune, después de eso fue peor. Ya entrada la noche, cuando los efectos del gas abandonaron sus cuerpos dejando atrás solamente una tremenda resaca, las dos jóvenes se sentaron frente a la otra con seriedad y un vaso lleno de una bebida efervescente que Nitzune tenía para calmar el malestar. Yuruki le dio varias vueltas a la bebida que sabía a tierra con gas.

-  Entonces…Nanashi nos trajo aquí ¿Verdad?

-  Si. Dejó una nota, volverá más tarde para ver si estamos bien.

Ambas chicas se llevaron el vaso a los labios mirando en direcciones opuestas. Recordaban todo lo sucedido en el laboratorio con lujo de detalles. Yuruki suspiró dejando el vaso a medio vaciar sobre la mesita de la sala.

-  Estoy sorprendida.

-  Yo igual.

-  Tu… ¿Hace cuánto? Es decir… ¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?

-  Más de un año. ¿Y tú?

-  Un poco menos, tal vez diez u once meses. Cuando me salvaste en aquella vía no llevaba ni un día aquí ¿Cómo terminaste en este mundo?

-  Fue Shira; ella me trajo…bueno, sólo trajo mi alma, pero esos son detalles.

Yuruki exclamó sorprendida.

\- ¿Sólo tu alma? Entonces ese cuerpo ¿De quién es?

-  Ella lo creó, es complicado ¿Tú llegaste con todo tu cuerpo?

-  Mira, no sé decirte, cuando me di cuenta de donde estaba se sentía como mi cuerpo, pero, había cosas diferentes. Originalmente mi cabello no era de color rojo y estoy segura que tenía un par de kilos más encima en mi mundo…bueno, nuestro mundo; igualmente si era mi cuerpo original, fue modificado en ese laboratorio así que importa poco.

Nitzune dejó su vaso ya vacío frente a ella y se peinó el cabello hacia atrás con los dedos.

\- Día loco ¿eh?

-  Ni que lo digas.

\- ¿Algo ha cambiado entre nosotras con esto?

-  No lo creo. -  Yuruki sonrió ampliamente - Pero sigo pensando que _Sesshomaru_ es mejor.

\- ¡No hay manera!

Y ambas rieron de nuevo.

 

 

Después de ese día ambas continuaron conviviendo con total normalidad, además, ya tenían muchos más temas de los cuales hablar. Rápidamente Nitzune pudo volver a entrenar y Nanashi se encargó de hacer valer el tiempo perdido. La pequeña apenas se dejaba ver en la casa y si Yuruki necesitaba algo de ella durante el día tenía que ir a buscarla en los bosques. Por su parte la pelirroja repartía su tiempo entre estar en Konoha e ir a visitar a Rathian al mundo de las invocaciones y entrenar junto a él. No se consideraba una persona competitiva, pero si Nitzune iba a mejorar drásticamente sus habilidades ella también lo haría para no quedarse atrás.  Pasaron de esta manera dos semanas y el único tema que ninguna de las dos quería tocar era la desaparición de Kaito. La mayor descubrió a la pequeña en más de una ocasión mirando el cielo con anhelo para luego suspirar pesadamente. Yuruki esperaba una buena excusa por esa ausencia, de no ser así, cuando Kaito volviese se iba a llevar un buen golpe.

 

Nanashi las acompañó como mejor podía; siempre servicial y siempre atento a lo que necesitasen, así esto fuera unas palabras de aliento o un entrenamiento más pesado. La pequeña se alegraba de tener a su maestro cerca; el castaño parecía siempre saber lo que era mejor para ella y dado el momento, la pelinegra se dio cuenta de que con aquel joven había logrado un lazo muy fuerte; más que su maestro o su cuidador, Nanashi se había vuelto su mejor amigo.

-  Nitzune, hoy podremos terminar más temprano. Volvamos a la aldea y busquemos algo de beber.

Nitzune alegre levantó los brazos y el enorme pilar de hielo frente a ella comenzó a derretirse lentamente. Nanashi sonrió y sacudió sus ropas del polvo. En el camino de regreso entablaron una buena conversación; en medio de esta Yuruki los alcanzó.

\- ¡Es bueno verlos cuando aún brilla el sol! ¿Terminaron por hoy?

-  Sí. Pronto me quedare sin cosas nuevas que enseñarle a Nitzune.

Comentó Nanashi orgulloso. Nitzune se sonrojó débilmente rascándose la cabeza.

-  Aun creo que tengo mucho en que mejorar.

Una voz femenina llamó a la pequeña desde atrás. Tenten levantó las manos y Nitzune fue en su encuentro con una sonrisa en la cara, dejando a sus dos compañeros solos por unos momentos.

-  Esperaba verla más deprimida. Kaito lleva ya dos semanas sin dar señales de vida.

-  Puede que demore otras dos.

-  Nanashi ¿Tú sabes a donde se fue?

-  No. No me lo dijo, pero el día que se fue me pidió algo, bueno, se sintió como una orden, pero en el fondo él estaba muy preocupado.

Yuruki arqueó una ceja. Nanashi se cruzó de brazos recordando el momento en que Kaito prácticamente lo había arrastrado por el hospital y le había demandado hacer algo en su ausencia.

-  Me pidió que cuidara a Nitzune por encima de todo. Creo que también incluyó algo sobre no dejar que ningún chico se acercara a más de tres pasos de ella, pero digamos que no le entendí bien.

\- ¿Te pidió eso? ¿Por qué?

El castaño sonrió socarronamente.

-  Por amor. Estaba preocupado de que a Nitzune le pasase algo mientras no estaba.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes tú que ya se aclaró con ese tema?

-  Porque dijo y cito: “Si llego y descubro que alguien le puso un dedo encima, juro que me voy a encargar de llevarlo al infierno”

-  Eso suena como algo que diría Kaito en cualquier situación.

-  Pero tú no viste su mirada. Pocas veces he visto a un hombre con tanto amor y devoción en sus ojos. Más que corresponderla, creo que Kaito al fin se dio cuenta de lo que siente y vaya que es intenso su amor.

Yuruki rio suavemente, miró de soslayo que la pequeña estuviese ocupada con la chica de las armas y continuó hablando.

\- ¿Le has dicho algo a Nitzune?

-  No. No creo que deba decirle algo. Las cosas tomaran su curso cuando él regrese. Dijo que tardaría un mes.

\-  Ya veo. Espero que sea antes de que todo se vaya al demonio, sería bueno tenerlo aquí cuando la guerra inicie.

\- ¿Una guerra?

-  Sí. Una muy grande, lastimosamente ya no hay nada que alguien pueda hacer, es un suceso que no puede ser detenido.

Nanashi miró con preocupación a la pelirroja. En ese momento volvió Nitzune sonriente y ambos tuvieron que fingir normalidad. El grupo cenó en un buen restaurante por invitación de Nanashi y los tres compartieron así una muy agradable velada.

 

Después de eso todos los sucesos comenzaron a desarrollarse en picada.  En el aire había algo extraño que no presagiaba nada bueno. El primer indicio del desastre fue la desaparición de Itachi Uchiha. Dos días después de aquella conversación entre Yuruki y Nanashi el Uchiha mayor se fue de la aldea sin dejar rastro, despertando así la alarma general. Aquel día la única persona que tuvo una pista de lo sucedido fue la pelinegra.

Mientras entrenaba sola en los bosques, puesto que Nanashi acompañaba a Yuruki en el mundo de las invocaciones esa tarde, se vio sumergida de repente en un extraño letargo que prontamente descubrió como un genjutsu. Frente a ella apareció la difusa imagen del joven de cabellos negros y largos. No podía hablar así que lo único que hizo fue escuchar el mensaje que le quería dejar Itachi.

\-  Ya no puedo permanecer más aquí. Este es tiempo prestado y se está acabando, aun así, debo darte las gracias por permitirme estar un poco más con Sasuke. Tal vez no aproveché estos meses como debía, pero fui feliz de estar a su lado. Por favor, espero que tanto tú, como Naruto y la aldea cuiden bien de él. Tal vez esta sea la última vez que nos veamos. Te doy de nuevo las gracias…Ah. Y dile a esa chica pelirroja, Yuruki: Que deseo que sean felices juntos.

Luego, nada, el genjutsu desapareció y con el Itachi. Nitzune despertó poco después gracias a Nanashi. El castaño se extrañó de verla dormida a mitad del claro pero la menor no quiso dar explicaciones.

Casi inmediatamente fue el turno del azabache de irse. Esto por supuesto causo un revuelo completo entre los altos mandos de Konoha, incluso Nitzune tuvo que responder algunas preguntas, pero la verdad era que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, lo que si sabía es que todos los Uchihas eran capaces de crear un desastre con sus acciones. Lo siguiente fue el rapto del ninja de Konoha Yamato. Naruto de un momento a otro fue enviado lejos sin previo aviso.

La gota que derramó el vaso fue la declaración oficial de guerra por parte de Akatsuki, o lo que quedaba del grupo. Eso fue todo, las aldeas entraron en una agitación terrible y la pacifica vida de todos sus aldeanos se vio interrumpida abruptamente; los ninjas comenzaron a prepararse rápidamente. El miedo y la incertidumbre se apoderaron del corazón de todos.

\- ¿Nitzune? ¿Estás ahí arriba?

\- Sí.

Nanashi miró el cielo nocturno sobre la casa de las chicas, había pasado a visitarlas para cenar con ellas, pero sólo encontró a Haru dormido en la sala; al salir al balcón sintió la presencia de la menor en el techo. De un elegante salto subió al tejado encontrándose con la pelinegra mirando hacia la noche despejada de Konoha.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí arriba? ¿Ha sucedido algo?

-  Yuruki salió a caminar un rato y la noche es muy bella hoy. Quería mirar un poco la luna.

El maestro miró al cielo y no encontró ni un rayo de luz de luna.

-  Nitzune, hoy es luna nueva.

-  Sí, es una lástima. Pero la vista del pueblo también es linda.

Nitzune tenía las piernas flexionadas y los brazos apoyados sobre las rodillas mientras contemplaba las luces de la Konoha nocturna; había un silencio poco usual en sus calles. Nanashi esbozó una sonrisa y se sentó junto a la pequeña imitando su pose.

-  La noticia de la guerra ha sido muy repentina ¿No?

-  No tanto. Los rumores venían desde hace mucho, pero, no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. Siempre pensé que las guerras y ese tipo de cosas eran cosas lejanas, de las que sólo escuchas historias por los ancianos o los libros de historia.

-  Es difícil cuando eres parte de esas historias ¿Participaras?

\- Hoy me llamaron para preguntarme más cosas acerca de Sasuke e Itachi. Hablé con Tsunade-sama después del inútil interrogatorio, me dijo que sigo siendo una gennin para la aldea, formalmente no tendría por qué unirme a la batalla, pero que, si lo deseaba, tenía un nivel más que suficiente para pelear al igual que Yuruki; al final es nuestra decisión si partir o no.

-  Reconoce sus avances y el nivel de habilidad de ambas. Es un gran honor.

-  Sí. Claro… Un honor.

Nanashi giró el rostro para ver a su alumna. Nitzune tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto lejano del horizonte, con la mente vagando alrededor de quien sabe que pensamientos personales.

\- ¿Tienes miedo?

-  No. Es decir… Sí, eso creo. Tengo dieciséis, no, diecisiete años; es normal que tenga miedo si veo que una guerra se acerca; es decir, las guerras dan miedo ¿No?

-  Mucho. Las guerras son aterradoras por muchos motivos: a veces no sabes si tus motivos para pelear son genuinamente correctos, si lograras algún cambio realmente, si volverás a casa... y eso sin contar con todo lo que tienes que hacer para sobrevivir en el campo de batalla.

Los ojos como carbones de Nitzune se encontraron con la miel oscura de los de su mentor.

\- ¿Has participado en una guerra?

-  No en una a tan gran escala como esta. He vivido en muchos lugares. Las peleas siempre se presentan ahí donde haya humanos con algo que proteger, con ambiciones o ideales; siempre hay lugares donde se libran guerras, ya sean grandes o pequeñas, creo que es algo innato del hombre.

-  Es muy triste.

-  Es la realidad.

Comentó Nanashi sin poder ocultar un poco de decepción en su voz. Por la calle frente a ellos pasó un grupo de ninjas a toda velocidad.  Nitzune los vio alejarse sin despegar sus pupilas de los rostros de los futuros combatientes.

-  Son jóvenes. Tal vez tengan mi edad.

Nanashi miró las espaldas de los ninjas con un poco de tristeza. Asintió y guardó silencio por unos instantes. Nitzune escondió el rostro entre sus propios brazos con un gran suspiro.

\- Siempre que se acerca algo grande termino por asustarme. Pasó lo mismo antes de la pelea contra Danzo. Soy totalmente inútil.

-  No lo eres. Cada joven que se encamina a la guerra debe estar pasando por un gran dilema interno. Muchos pueden parecer ahora tranquilos y preparados, pero es imposible que alguien se quite el miedo de su corazón, lo que los mantiene firmes es su deseo de proteger lo que creen y lo que aman. Sin embargo… Sí, a mí también me entristece que tantas vidas jóvenes se arriesguen de esta forma.

Nitzune elevó el rostro y contempló el semblante afligido de su maestro. Ambos miraron las calles, los techos y las luces de Konoha con solemnidad.

-  Nanashi, si yo decidiera participar en la guerra…

-  Por supuesto que yo iría también. Es mi deber protegerte, soy tu maestro, es lo que me encomendó Kurai-sama y…alguien más.  

\- No quiero que lo hagas porque Shira te lo ha ordenado. Si arriesgas tu vida por algo así me sentiré miserable…

Nanashi no la dejó seguir hablando. Estiró los brazos y la atrapó en un abrazo.

\- Yo he vivido por un largo tiempo, más del normal para un humano, desde que estoy al servicio de Kurai-sama es la primera vez que deseo proteger a alguien sin importar nada. Tu eres mi querida y primera alumna, eres lo que voy a dejar en este mundo cuando llegue la hora de irme y reunirme al fin con Aiko, por eso, te acompañaré hasta el final. Así, cuando estés en peligro podré apoyarte para que sigas avanzando un poco más. Kurai-sama escogió a la mejor portadora posible en ti. Creo que hasta Aiko confiaría en dejarla en tus manos. 

-  Tú… vas a hacerme llorar.

Nitzune sintió una lagrima cálida caer sobre ella y luego derramó muchas más por su cuenta entre los brazos de su maestro.

 

La pequeña Nitzune intentó saber la opinión de la pelirroja esa misma noche, después de que Nanashi se marchó a su hogar. Yuruki ya estaba metida en su futon cuando Nitzune le comunicó sus miedos. La pelirroja miró el techo seriamente por unos minutos antes de contestar.

-  Sabes que no le tengo un gran aprecio a esta aldea, pero, vivo aquí ¿No? Asesinamos a una persona importante de Konoha para protegerla ¿Por qué no iríamos a pelear para defenderla de nuevo?

\- ¿No sientes que esto no tiene que ver con nosotras? Si tenemos en cuenta de dónde venimos… No es nuestra lucha.

Yuruki se giró para ver a su compañera. Nitzune estaba sentada sobre su futon mientras se rodeaba con la gruesa manta. La mayor se sentó y enfrentó seriamente a la pequeña.

-  Nitzune, No te mientas a ti misma; Tu amas esta aldea, no entiendo muy bien la razón, pero me has demostrado varias veces que consideras este tu hogar ¿Por qué te quieres desligar de ella ahora?

-  Yo tengo miedo. La guerra me asusta, he pensado en todo lo que implica. Yo amo Konoha, pero… no es mi verdadero hogar.

Yuruki se rascó la cabeza cuando notó el meollo del asunto.

\- ¿Extrañas nuestro mundo?

-  A veces ¿Tú no lo haces?

-  Claro que no. Mis padres me odiaban tanto como yo a ellos, no tenía personas cercanas en mi vida, mis días eran un infierno continuo lleno de miedo y la única persona con quien tenía una conexión murió injustamente ¿Por qué extrañaría ese podrido mundo? Por lo menos aquí puedo defenderme por mi propia cuenta, tengo cierta libertad y un futuro.

Nitzune se agazapó más en su manta y habló.

\- Sé que nuestro mundo tiene muchos defectos, pero, por lo menos para mí, aún hay motivos por los cuales regresar: Mis padres son buenos, si mi cuerpo sigue con vida en un hospital ellos deben estar sufriendo mucho, yo pensaba ir a una buena universidad después de terminar mis estudios…

\- Entiendo. Tu posición es diferente a la mía. Nitzune, déjame preguntarte algo: si tu pudieras volver ¿Serias feliz con regresar a tu antigua vida? ¿Piensas que podrás volver a como era todo antes de venir aquí?

-  No lo creo. He cambiado tanto que sería difícil volver a ser la de antes. Es imposible que Shira me permita volver y lo que más me asusta es que la idea no me molesta; me gusta estar aquí, pero siento que es mi deber volver.

Yuruki suspiró pesadamente para luego arrojarle a Nitzune una almohada a la cara.

-  Escucha. Nuestra llegada a este lugar, creo que también un evento hace mucho tiempo, cambió este mundo drásticamente, por poco y ocasionamos un gran desastre aquí, pero lo arreglamos con la batalla contra Danzo; todo volvió a su curso predestinado por nuestras acciones. Si me lo preguntas nos ganamos nuestra estadía aquí, considérate una residente más de este mundo. Por eso, puede que sea duro, pero si puedes escoger entre el querer quedarte y ser feliz o el deber al irte e intentar serlo allá, sería estúpido que te sacrificaras; no has tenido las cosas fáciles aquí, te has ganado a pulso tu lugar en Konoha; además, si te vas ¿Te imaginas el escándalo que hará tu cachorro? El cielo nos ampare. En fin, es tu elección Nitzune, pero lo que sea que escojas no lo hagas por mí, por Kaito o tus padres, hazlo por ti.

Yuruki sonrió suavemente y volvió a meterse en su lecho dispuesta a dormir. La pelinegra también se acostó, pero no logró conciliar el sueño en varias horas.

 

Y antes de darse cuenta, Nitzune se encontraba entre las filas de combatientes que componían el escuadrón especial; se vio rodeada de personas extrañas que poseían habilidades únicas al igual que ella. No le prestó la debida atención al discurso del Kasekage, se enfocó en encontrar el rostro de Yuruki entre la gente e ignorar las miradas extrañadas de las personas que tenía alrededor. Sabía que su apariencia no la hacía ver como una gran luchadora, pero si había decidido participar era porque deseaba ayudar a Konoha y no lucirse ante los otros. Logró ver la melena castaña de su maestro muy lejos de ella entre las filas. La figura de Nanashi la tranquilizó un poco y le permitió enfocarse de nuevo en la pelea. Cuando los combatientes comenzaron a movilizarse fue alcanzada por la pelirroja. De alguna manera habían terminado en el mismo grupo que iría a servir de apoyo a los demás escuadrones.

\- ¿Cómo estás, Nitzune?

-  Estoy…nerviosa.

-  Yo tengo miedo.

Comentó la pelirroja como si nada. Nitzune la miró de reojo, asustada.

-  Esperaba que me dieras aliento…

-  Lo siento. Pero es la verdad. Vine por mi voluntad, pero hasta que vi a tantas personas reunidas dispuestas a entregar su vida por la alianza no me di cuenta de lo grande del asunto.

\- ¿Te arrepientes?

-  No. Pero me aterra darme cuenta que no somos más que extras en esta batalla.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Yuruki miró a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que nadie las escuchaba, daba igual, aunque alguna persona estuviera lo suficientemente cerca no les prestaría atención. La mayor habló sin quitar su mirada del frente.

\- Que nosotras ya hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer importante aquí. Justo ahora no somos más que un número en una larga lista, esta guerra ya tiene a sus protagonistas y créeme, no somos parte de ellos.

Nitzune miró a su amiga con pánico.

\- ¿Has visto lo que va a ocurrir? ¿Vamos a morir?

\- Ayer quise ver lo que _podría_ llegar a ocurrir, infinidad de posibilidades. Nuestra muerte no es imposible, ya sabes. Nitzune, no dejes que esto te afecte, cualquiera de las dos podría morir como podría no hacerlo; simplemente pelea con todas tus fuerzas y actúa como lo has hecho hasta ahora.

La pelinegra tragó saliva con fuerza y volvió su atención al frente. Ella había tomado su decisión, pelearía con todo. El camino se le hizo larguísimo, pero al fin logró ver frente a ella el campo de batalla. Muchos otros grupos estaban esparcidos por varios países cumpliendo sus propias e importantes misiones; ella había terminado allí.

-  Shira…

_\- ¿Sí?_

-  No me dejes retroceder, no importa lo que pase.

_\- ¿Vas a luchar con todo? ¿Es lo que deseas?_

-  Sí.

_-  Entonces bien. Yo te daré lo que necesitas para pelear._

\-  Tu, maldito demonio, vas a pelear a mi lado.

La felina rio suavemente y desde su interior le envió a la pequeña la energía para sobreponerse al miedo. Nitzune Respiró profundo y acompañó a las tropas en la avanzada.

 

Los dos bandos chocaron con fuerza el primer día, el combate se hizo largo y sangriento. Una marea de zetsus atacaba con ferocidad junto a cientos de ninjas revividos que obedecían las órdenes del enemigo, aun cuando estas personas traídas de la muerte no deseaban luchar contra los que alguna vez fueron cercanos a ellos. Nitzune se imaginó a Itachi en las mismas condiciones en un punto de la batalla, pero prefirió no pensar mucho en el asunto. Veía esporádicamente a Rathian surcando el cielo, a veces con Yuruki sobre su lomo y otras totalmente solo, buscando entre la multitud a la pelirroja. Nanashi permanecía constantemente a su alrededor, pero nunca intervenía en sus encuentros; era una sombra que se aseguraba de estar allí y observar. En más de una ocasión estuvo tentado de ir en auxilio de la menor, pero ella siempre encontraba la manera de salir vencedora. Con gran orgullo en el pecho Nanashi siguió peleando, como lo había hecho por décadas, esta vez bajo la alianza más grande que alguna vez vio.

 

Pasaban las horas y con ellas se iban las vidas de cientos de combatientes. Nitzune sentía el influjo de energía en el ambiente, con tristeza se alimentaba de los restos de la vida de los caídos para seguir peleando; eso fue sin duda lo que más difícil era para la pequeña. Debía pasar por sobre los cuerpos de compañeros sin nombre mientras hordas de enemigos, revividos o no, llegaban sin fin,

 

Yuruki peleó con una furia que sorprendió a quienes la veían. Sus movimientos eran tan elegantes y precisos como siempre, pero estaban llenos de una ira ciega. Luchaba con una determinación que muchos confundieron con deseos de vencer a toda costa, pero eso era lo último en lo que pensaba la joven, su pecho se inflaba con deseos de venganza. Quería hacerle pagar a Akatsuki todas sus penas y su dolor, quería luchar contra todo lo que se pusiera enfrente para compensar los años de debilidad en su vida. Volando sobre Rathian veía el campo de batalla con ojos llenos de vida, si lograba sobrevivir a esa guerra, todo su pasado tendría un sentido. Quería vivir y pelear por su vida ¿Por qué? Porque había decidido forjar para ella un gran futuro. No moriría, no ese día.

 

El sol comenzó a ocultarse y el combate entró en una decadencia acelerada mientras la luz del día se perdía. Ambos bandos se retrajeron a sus campamentos, dejando a su paso cientos de cadáveres que tendrían que esperar para tener un entierro digno. Nitzune pasó gran parte de la noche ayudando a movilizar a los heridos, ofreciendo píldoras y ungüentos a quienes se veían terriblemente cansados y, en general, sirviendo de apoyo en todo lo posible; sus heridas no le importaban ya que en primer lugar podía curarse son facilidad y además tenía en su “recipiente” suficiente energía como para estar de pie varios días. Se sentía asqueada de usar la energía de los que murieron en batalla, pero les agradecía todo su esfuerzo y tratada de retribuirlo salvando tantas vidas como podía.

Yuruki se encontró con ella cuando la pequeña entró a la tienda donde le estaban cerrando un gran corte en un brazo a la pelirroja. La pequeña se alarmó por la sangre, pero Yuruki sonrió enérgicamente mientras la echaba con grandes voces de la tienda y le exigía ir a descansar.  La menor se fue aliviada de ver con vida a su compañera.

 

Era ya de madrugada y la pelinegra intentaba encontrar un lugar donde sentarse y recuperar el aliento. Un extraño pasó a su lado inclinando levemente la cabeza a forma de saludo. Nitzune le devolvió el gesto y continúo su camino. Shira dentro de ella le envió una señal de alarma al sentir peligro. Nitzune se giró mientras hacía emerger del suelo varios apéndices oscuros; estaba confundida, no tendría por qué recibir ataques en el campamento, era un lugar seguro, custodiado por el grupo de detección. Sangre fue a parar a su cara y una espada recubierta de chakra de relámpago se detuvo a milímetros de su pecho. Nitzune siguió con la mirada el arma hasta encontrarse con la espalda de su maestro, la hoja emergía del cuerpo ajeno y fue lo que impidió que el corazón de la pequeña fuera perforado. Nanashi dejó caer sus brazos sin fuerzas a los lados, no había sido lo suficientemente rápido y el muro de piedra, que se suponía detendría el ataque, fue muy delgado y se desbarató frente a él.

El hombre frente a él sonrió macabramente y giró el arma varias veces antes de sacarla con fuerza del cuerpo del castaño. Nitzune recibió el cuerpo de su maestro, la sangre le corrió por el torso y las piernas en un raudal imparable. Shira emergió del cuerpo de Nitzune con un gran tamaño y se abalanzó sobre el enemigo llevándose entre sus fauces la mitad superior del cuerpo. Las piernas cayeron como peso inservible sin que ninguna gota de sangre brotara. Era un cuerpo de Zetsu transformado. Alrededor comenzaron a escucharse gritos desesperados y de ira. La confusión comenzó a esparcirse por el campamento mientas la pequeña sostenía el cuerpo moribundo de Nanashi entre sus brazos.

\- ¡Maestro!

Gritó con dolor la pequeña intentando inútilmente detener la hemorragia. El castaño levantó forzosamente una mano y la colocó sobre la cabeza de Nitzune, acariciándola y guiándola hacia él. Nanashi le susurró algo al oído con su último aliento y luego su brazo cayó sin vida al suelo, su rostro no perdió la servicial sonrisa ni siquiera en la muerte. Nitzune abrazó el cuerpo inerte de su mentor con todas sus fuerzas lanzando penosos alaridos que se perdieron bajo el terrible rugido de ultratumba que emitió Kurai Tamashi, ese indescriptible grito bestial que parecía venir del infierno, estremeció y llenó de miedo a todos en el campamento, incluso a los intrusos transformados como aliados en este.


	47. El final

 

\- ¡Nitzune!

Yuruki gritó consternada al ver a la pequeña pelinegra atravesarle el pecho a un ninja de la alianza con una guadaña de hielo. La menor no le prestó la más mínima atención a su compañera y siguió su camino dejando atrás un cuerpo de Zetsu destransformado. Había un enorme caos alrededor, pero Nitzune parecía saber justamente a quien atacar y lo estaba haciendo ferozmente.  

La pelirroja la siguió, tratando inútilmente que Nitzune le prestase atención; cuando al fin la menor se volteó, Yuruki pudo ver como uno de los ojos cobres y llenos de ira tenía un aspecto opaco y sin vida.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

El tono frio y calmado asustó a la mayor, pero no tanto como el hecho de que había escuchado la voz de Nitzune y Kurai mescladas en una sola. Yuruki tragó saliva con fuerza y habló.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué hay Zetsus transformados como aliados?  
\- ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Será alguna estrategia del enemigo. No lo sé; pero sí sé que, aunque estas cosas pueden imitar el chakra de los aliados…todos huelen a basura.

Nitzune se giró e invocando el arco, atravesó con una flecha helada la cabeza de un ninja que se disponía a atacar por la espalda a otro. Yuruki se sobrepuso a la impresión de ver a la pequeña actuando tan fríamente y la tomó por los hombros.

-  Nitzune ¿Ha pasado algo?

-  Nanashi…

\- ¿Qué ocurre con él?

Nitzune apartó a la mayor bruscamente y con una voz que ya no era la de Nitzune ni la de Kurai habló.

\- Esta muerto.

La menor tocó con la diestra la mancha de sangre oscura sobre su torso; se había quitado el chaleco y había dejado el cuerpo de Nanashi respetuosamente cubierto con la blusa negra que usualmente usaba, por lo que, en ese momento, estando con sus vendas alrededor del torso, podía verse la gran marca de un rojo carmín que la muerte de su maestro dejó sobre ella. Yuruki retrocedió un paso consternada y en el siguiente segundo la menor desapareció.

 

La madrugada continuó violentamente, las tropas aliadas se vieron forzadas a reanudar la lucha con desesperación. La guerra continuó su caótico curso sin importar las muertes de amigos y cercanos. Yuruki perdía contantemente el rastro de la pelinegra; Nitzune simplemente no dejaba de moverse, atacando a cuanto enemigo veía en frente. La mayor estaba realmente preocupada por su compañera, pero no veía que esta estuviera perdiendo el control, simplemente parecía otra persona actuando en su cuerpo.

\- Rathian ¿Qué puedo hacer? Nitzune…no parece ella misma.

Yuruki surcaba el cielo a lomo de la hermosa ave, con la intención de informar los movimientos inmediatos del enemigo al encargado de comunicarlos al cuartel de la alianza, sin embargo, no podía evitar posar insistentemente sus ojos en la pequeña.

-  No lo sé ¿Las palabras no funcionan con ella?

-  No. Intente volver a hablarle, pero me ignoró completamente, como si no me conociera.

\- Recomiendo dejarla sola, no sabemos qué clase de tormenta se esté desatando en su interior.

Yuruki, rechistando, hizo caso al consejo del ave; eso sí, sin dejar de estar al pendiente de Nitzune.

 

De repente, llegó para la gran alianza ninja el primer rayo de esperanza: de un momento a otro, y gracias a las acciones de Sasuke e Itachi en la lejanía, el Edo Tensei desapareció, llevándose consigo a los pobres resucitados que, con alegría, volvían al lugar de donde nunca debieron traerlos. El acontecimiento fue recibido con grandes voces de júbilo, muchos creían que el final de la guerra se aproximaba sin saber que vendrían cosas más difíciles.

 

El primer rayo de luz solar apareció en el horizonte anunciando el segundo día de la guerra. En el mismo instante en que el cielo fue iluminado por ese fino haz de luz, un estruendo de proporciones colosales comenzó de la nada. Todos, tanto aliados como enemigos, elevaron su vista al cielo esperando cualquier cosa. De entre las nubes que empezaban a colorearse con tonos rosas, apareció un gigantesco agujero; más que un agujero, parecía que alguien o algo hubiese desgarrado la bóveda celeste desde adentro, dejando en el aire la marca del zarpazo que desfiguraba la nada. 

Todos vieron emerger de aquel corte en el cielo una forma luminosa que tomaba, a medida que salía de cualquier fuera el lugar que conectaba con aquel portal, la forma de un gigantesco lobo. Cuando toda la cabeza y gran parte del torso estuvo fuera, la figura canina aulló, haciendo que todos los presentes se doblaran sobre si mismos cubriéndose los oídos. En seguida el lobo gigante en el cielo se precipitó a tierra con el rugir de miles de truenos.

Toda la guerra se detuvo durante varios segundos, nadie sabía que significaba aquella aparición y cada bando le atribuía esa desaforada muestra de poder y energía al enemigo. Los más cercanos al punto de impacto de la concentración de electricidad pudieron ver claramente al joven de cabellos negros emerger de entre el polvo, apareció de la nada sobre el lomo de un lobo plateado gigante que sobrepasaba la medida de una bestia con cola, pero que, en bien tocó tierra, optó por un tamaño más moderado, pero no por eso menos impresionante.

Kaito miró sombríamente a su alrededor, cientos de caras estupefactas estaban fijas en él. Muchos parecían estar dispuestos a lanzarse en su contra. Sin previo aviso, un ave color jade cayó en picada desde el cielo. Yuruki saltó del lomo de Rathian justo en el momento indicado y lanzándose contra Kaito, impactó contra él dándole una patada en el costado que lo arrebató del lomo de Thai, dejándolo prácticamente enterrado en el suelo.

\- ¡Estúpido cachorro! ¡¿Se puede saber dónde mierda estabas todo este tiempo?!

\- ¿Dónde está Nitzu?

Fue lo primero que preguntó el pelinegro, incluso antes de levantarse del suelo como si ese golpe nunca hubiera ocurrido. Yuruki bufó al cielo molesta para luego enviar el mensaje de que el recién y muy escandaloso visitante era parte de la alianza.

-  Hola, Rathian.

-  Thai, esa fue una entrada espectacular.

Comentó el ave tocando tierra junto al enorme lobo. El can dio un vistazo a su alrededor, suspirando con pesadez.

-  Una guerra ¿Eh?

-  Lastimosamente.

-  Ahora entiendo la razón por la cual el pequeño quería volver con tanta insistencia, me impresiona lo que su instinto puede llegar a decirle.

Thai volvió la vista a Kaito. El joven Uchiha había vuelto tan diferente como se esperaba, más allá de que su cabello hubiera crecido un poco y que recuperase la musculatura perdida por varios meses de quietud. El gran lobo sonrió recordando la cicatriz que ahora llevaba en su pecho, la cual era muestra de que el pelinegro era ya lo suficientemente poderoso.

-  Lo repito. Yuruki ¿Dónde está Nitzu?

\- ¡¿Eso es lo primero que vas a preguntar en esta situación?! ¡Estamos en medio de una guerra!

-  Me voy un tiempo y aquí se arruina todo ¿Verdad? Como sea ¿Dónde está ella?

\- ¡Argh! ¡Eres imposible! ¿Para qué quieres verla ahora? Preocúpate por no perder la cabeza.

Y acto seguido ambos desenvainaron sus espadas interceptado el ataque de varios zetsus que, al superar la primera impresión, volvían a la batalla.

\- ¿Por qué no contestas? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Nitzu?

Despachando enemigos con total facilidad, Kaito seguía interrogando a la pelirroja. Yuruki se negaba a dar alguna respuesta concreta, simplemente porque ni ella sabía que ocurría con la menor.  

\- ¡¿Le ha pasado algo?! ¡Le ordené a Nanashi que…!

\- ¡Ese es el problema! ¡Nanashi!

Kaito mandó de un puñetazo a un enemigo varios metros atrás, derribando con él a varios más.

\- ¿Qué ocurre con Nanashi?

-  Él está muerto.

Kaito abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Nanashi no era alguien especialmente poderoso, pero eso no quería decir que fuese débil. Detrás de ellos, Rathian remontó el vuelo evitando así ser atacado por el enemigo, mientras que Thai hacia retroceder a los atacantes con poderosos zarpazos y descargas eléctricas.

\- ¿Nitzu lo sabe?

\- ¡¿Qué si lo sabe?! ¡Nanashi murió en sus brazos! Él la protegió de un ataque por la espalda hace horas. El campamento fue invadido por enemigos disfrazados, todos pensábamos que era seguro y de repente… aliados comenzaron a matar a todos. Nitzune también estaba confiada y Nanashi, él la protegió y terminó muerto. Desde eso la enana ha estado comportándose extraño.

\- ¿Perdió el control?

Había un tono de preocupación en la voz de Kaito. Yuruki negó rotundamente. Ambos jóvenes se dieron la espalda para arremeter contra los que se les echaban encima y continuar hablando.

\- Todo lo contrario. Está tan calmada que es escalofriante. Escucha, yo no creo que esa sea Nitzune. Si aún quieres ir a verla, te recomiendo que te prepares mentalmente, no sé cómo te vaya a tratar a ti, a mí no me reconoce.

Kaito levantó su espada y de un tajo en el aire cortó en dos a decenas de enemigos que tuvieron la mala suerte de estar parados frente a él. Envainó su arma lentamente y se alejó de Yuruki decidido a encontrar a la menor. Thai lo siguió de cerca.

-  Pequeño. Hay algo que no me gusta en todo esto.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\-  El jardín, esta guerra se desarrolla demasiado cerca para mi gusto.

Kaito miró a su alrededor tratando de ubicarse geográficamente, pero lo único destacable del paisaje era el árbol de proporciones épicas que se alzaba en medio de todo.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Ni si quiera sé dónde estamos.

\- Sí. Acepto que no estamos especialmente cerca de el. Pero me incomoda que todo esto se desarrolle aquí.

-  De llegar a ser el caso, la barrera lo protegerá ¿No?

Thai miró cómo la mañana comenzaba y suspiró.

-  Eso espero.

 

El pelinegro no tardó en encontrar a Nitzune, pero se llevó una amarga sorpresa al confirmar las palabras de Yuruki. La pequeña se comportaba totalmente diferente; ese modo de luchar tan frio, calculador e indolente no era propio de ella. 

\- ¡Nitzu!

Aunque la llamó esa y varias veces más, Nitzune no le prestó ninguna atención. Fue entonces cuando Kaito la tomó por los hombros y la obligó a mirarlo. Dos cosas llamaron su atención: la mancha de sangre que Nitzune exhibía en el torso y sus ojos cobre, uno brillante y el otro opaco y sin vida.

\- ¿Kurai?

\- ¿Y tú quién demonios eres? ¡Déjame ir! ¡Bastardo!

Con un brusco movimiento, Nitzune se alejó de Kaito apuntándole con el arco.

\- ¿Nitzu?

Preguntó Kaito consternado.

\- ¿Quién?

Respondió la pelinegra que lo miraba con mucha desconfianza.

-  Nitzu, soy yo ¿No me reconoces?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Fuera de mi vista! ¡Estoy ocupada y no se de quién estás hablando!

Kaito iba a acercarse a la pequeña de nuevo pero Thai lo detuvo poniendo una pata frente a él.

-  Espera un poco pequeño. Ella definitivamente no es Nitzune, su energía ha cambiado.

\- ¡No me digas que Kurai tomó en control de su cuerpo!

-  No. Tampoco es Kurai. No sé quién es la persona que tenemos en frente.

Kaito miró a la pequeña fijamente. El gran lobo tenía razón, esa no era la energía de Nitzune ni su carácter. No sabía quién estaba ahora en el cuerpo de su amada, pero no le agradaba, quería de vuelta a la verdadera Nitzune.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Preguntó Thai a la extraña. La pequeña, sin dejar de tensar el arco, lo pensó durante varios segundos, como si la pregunta la hubiera consternado de algún modo. Al final prefirió darse la vuelta e ignorar a los recién llegados, su presencia la ponía nerviosa y sentía diferentes emociones contradictorias con sólo verlos.

\- ¡Espera!

Kaito se adelantó y en un parpadeó se posicionó frente a ella atrapándola firmemente.

-  Nitzu, vuelve. Hice hasta lo imposible sólo para venir antes, quiero verte.

La pequeña forcejeó violentamente contra el agarre del mayor. Kaito de repente sintió un frio tremendo, sus brazos comenzaron a congelarse, obligándolo a apartarse de aquel pequeño cuerpo.

\- ¡No me toques! ¡Maldito cachorro!

Thai y Kaito se sorprendieron al escuchar el apodo despectivo que usaba Kurai. La pequeña se sostuvo la cabeza adolorida y retrocedió un par de pasos. Tanto ese pelinegro como la pelirroja que hace poco la perseguía le hacían sentir un dolor extraño en el pecho.

-  Nitzu…

\- ¡No me llames así!

-  Pequeña…

\- ¡Dejen de hablarme! ¡Tengo que hacer algo! ¡Mi nombre no es Nitzu! ¡No sé de quién hablan! Yo…Tengo que acabar con esos bastardos blancos…

Con eso, la pelinegra se llevó las manos a la mancha de sangre sobre ella.  Kaito intentó volver a tocarla, pero recibió un profundo corte en la palma de la mano como respuesta.

\- ¡Nitzu! ¡Vuelve!

\- ¡Deja de hablarme! ¡No soy Nitzu! ¡Mi nombre es Yurei!

La pelinegra retrocedió un poco más para después, con las manos rodeadas de oscuridad hasta los codos, desaparecer escondiéndose en las sombras que se generaron debajo de ella.

\- ¡Aguarda!

Thai detuvo de nuevo al joven. Ya sabía lo que ocurría con la pequeña. 

-  Pequeño, no. Déjala.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que la deje ir?

\- ¿Acaso no lo sentiste? ¿Todo ese enojo y tristeza que exhalaba? La muerte del joven Nanashi las afectó mucho más de lo que esperaba.  

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con “las”?

-  Que también Kurai fue lastimada. Esa aparición _Yurei_ no es más que el fantasma que dejó la fusión prolongada de ellas, en un afán de protegerse del dolor se apoyaron la una a la otra, ahora hay una mescla del alma de las dos dentro del cuerpo de Nitzune. Por eso reaccionó así contra ti, si bien Nitzune te ama, Kurai te odia, Yurei no sabe que sentir cuando te ve así que prefirió irse.

Kaito apretó los puños frustrado.

-  Entonces ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Esperar que Nitzu de alguna manera vuelva?

-  Sí. No podemos hacer nada desde el exterior. Tienen que ser ellas quienes se repongan de la ira y la tristeza. Cuando esta lucha acabe, lo más probable que es Yurei sienta que acabó con su venganza y se disuelva.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Si eso hace falta! ¡Acabaré con esta guerra lo más pronto posible!

\- ¿Qué? Pequeño…tu ni siquiera sabes por qué está sucediendo esta guerra.

\- ¿Qué importa? Lo único que tengo que hacer es matar a quien sea que lidere el bando enemigo.

Kaito se disponía a rastrear a quien tuviera la energía más poderosa en el campo de batalla, cuando de pronto, Yuruki descendió del cielo junto a Rathian.

\- ¡Quieto ahí! ¡No te voy a dejar que hagas una tontería!

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- ¡Que no vas a ir a la primera fila a pelear! No me importa si has vuelto con el poder de un jodido dios o lo que sea. Esta guerra ya tiene sus protagonistas.

-  Pero Nitzu…

\- ¡Ella estará bien! sólo dale tiempo para que acepte la muerte de Nanashi. Kaito, escúchame bien…este no es el momento para que alguno de nosotros sobresalga. Somos unos más de todo el ejército. No arruines la línea de tiempo que tanto nos costó arreglar.

Kaito estuvo cerca de darle un golpe a la pelirroja, logró contenerse a tiempo.

-  Yo decidiré que hacer.

-  Thai. -  Habló Rathian seriamente- acepta mi consejo. Esta guerra se disputa en torno a las criaturas que cuidaste. Es algo que es mucho más grande que la historia de amor de un par de jóvenes, si tu muchacho pelea en la primera fila, puede llegar a causar un gran problema con la línea de sucesos. El mundo entero se verá perjudicado. Aquí se está peleando el destino de este mundo.

El gran lobo suspiró pesadamente.

-  Pequeño…

\- ¡No! ¡No me vengan con eso! ¡Yo no quiero verla así!

Yuruki se acercó y lo tomó por la camisa con violencia.

\- ¿Acaso crees que yo sí? ¿Crees que no estoy angustiada por ella? ¡Compórtate! No eres el único que la quiere. Todos estamos preocupados y lamentamos la muerte de Nanashi; pero esto es una guerra. Nitzune es fuerte, saldrá de esto y volverá ¡Confía en ella!

Kaito se separó de la pelirroja con brusquedad y se pasó la mano con desesperación por la nuca.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Pero no me van a impedir pelear!

Yuruki le señaló las hordas de zetsus que se dirigían hacia ellos.

\- Hay miles de enemigos ahí afuera. Ve y diviértete, pero no ataques a nadie importante, de eso se están encargando Naruto y Sasuke.

Kaito rechistó furioso y desenvainó la espada, saliendo a su vez disparado hacia el enemigo; Thai lo siguió mirando con preocupación el cielo y Yuruki volvió a remontar el aire sobre Rathian.

 

Yuruki, desde su puesto de observación en el cielo, enfocó su atención en el pelinegro por un largo tiempo. La forma de pelear de Kaito había cambiado drásticamente; si bien seguía siendo violento y feroz, ya no desperdiciaba energía en sus ataques, se controlaba a sí mismo. Prueba de ello fue que la pelirroja lo vio tomándose unos segundos entre enfrentamientos para regular su respiración y recobrar un estado inicial de calma y control, para luego atacar en un parpadeo y acabar con todo enemigo que se atreviera a rodearlo. Se sorprendió también al notar que Kaito hacia uso de clones y aunque estos se veían mucho más estables, conservaban la particularidad de explotar violentamente cuando el pelinegro decidía retirarlos, sin embargo, parecía que eso era intencional. Kaito había convertido un problema de su técnica en un arma más en su haber. Sin embargo, apreciar todo el desarrollo de Kaito era difícil si desaparecía de la vista por tan largos periodos de tiempo que Yuruki tenía que hacer uso de su habilidad para saber que había hecho y donde se encontraba después de eso; la velocidad del joven también se había fortalecido.

 

Se sentía realmente bien volver al mundo donde estaba Nitzu. No extrañaría nada del lugar fuera de dimensiones donde Thai lo había llevado a entrenar. Sí, para sus compañeras pasó un mes, pero para Kaito fue casi medio año el que estuvo separado de ellas.  El entrenamiento se notó claramente en cuando desenfundó su nueva espada, totalmente listo para atacar a sus adversarios. El arma en sus manos había dejado de ser una herramienta sedienta de sangre con la cual compartía ese deseo de muerte y la necesidad casi animal de acabar con todo enemigo frente a él. La espada significaba ahora para el joven una extensión más de su cuerpo que le permitía focalizar todo su poder, con ese tiempo afuera, Kaito había aprendido a respetar la espada y el arte que representa; a apreciar cada pizca de energía usada y a aceptar lo que era, lo que fue en caldera y lo que llegaría a ser en un futuro. 

 

En un punto de la batalla aparecieron enormes criaturas en el campo de batalla, las cuales inclinaron la balanza a favor del enemigo. Toda la alianza se vio abrumada por esas terribles armas vivientes que arrasaban con todo a su paso.  Las muertes se duplicaron y los más fuertes intentaban encontrar la forma de derrotar a aquellas blancuzcas criaturas. Yuruki vio con pánico como una de ellas se había enfocado en la pequeña pelinegra.

 Yurei se vio amenazada por un coloso que la hacía ver como una hormiga, pero no pasó mucho antes que la criatura fuera derribada por un golpe certero y terriblemente fuerte de la pequeña. Con una mirada indiferente, la pelinegra congeló el cuerpo gigantesco para luego destruirlo, haciendo que se rompiera como una frágil escultura de cristal.

Por su parte, Kaito se enfrentó a los nuevos enemigos blandiendo con destreza a Tsuki no gin.  Tres marcas brillaban en su pecho por debajo de las ropas mientras el atacaba sin compasión, la hoja de la forma sellada de Thai ahora se veía mucho más sólida, de un blanco impoluto que irradiaba gran cantidad de energía. De esa manera Kaito reanudó la lucha con esfuerzos triplicados, si tener su espada lo hacía sentir orgulloso de sí mismo, blandir a Tsuki no gin era casi un honor para él.

 Yuruki bajó a tierra desenfundando sus espadas gemelas, acabando con dos de las criaturas con un par de cortes perfectos cargados con viento cortante. Sin amedrentarse frente al peligro se lanzó contra los feroces contrincantes sin darles ni siquiera la oportunidad de cambiar sus estrategias. Para ella no existía la posibilidad de ser sorprendida.

 

Una enorme bola de energía salió disparada desde el punto céntrico de la guerra. Yuruki vio la masa atravesar el cielo, después escuchó las últimas palabras que un hombre les dedicaba a sus aliados por la radio y la conexión mental que el cuartel general poseía, en seguida de eso, nada. El cuartel había desaparecido junto con todos los valientes que desde ahí distribuían la información y las órdenes. Fue una enorme conmoción para todos, pero la lucha no amainaba, varias más de esas gigantescas esferas de destrucción viajaron por el cielo.

 

Con su fino oído Yurei logró escuchar un lejano eco, realmente uno muy lejano y débil. Levantó la vista al cielo sin estar segura si aquel sonido era sólo uno más del desenfreno de la guerra; ignorando la peculiaridad de ese suceso siguió batallando tranquilamente. Hasta que un rugido se hizo oír. Un escalofrió le subió por las piernas hasta erizarle todos los vellos del cuerpo. Giró el rostro encontrando el punto donde venía tan aterrador alarido animal. Cerca de ella se veía un amasijo de luces y rayos que la extrañaron. Con algo de cautela se acercó al lugar sintiendo cada vez más fuerte una gran intranquilidad.

 

Kaito había visto la esfera de energía pasar por el cielo y no le prestó ninguna atención hasta que Tsuki no gin comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente. El joven tuvo que sostenerla con ambas manos. Podía oír a Thai gritar furiosamente y luego escuchó ese lejano eco. La espada perdió el control y el filo de relámpagos empezó a tornarse de un extraño color oscuro. El metal de la empuñadura se calentó y comenzó a fundirse con la piel del pelinegro. Kaito intentó soltar la espada sin conseguir nada. Era la primera vez que algo así sucedía y presenciar como Thai parecía dejarse llevar por una ira ciega lo llenaba de pánico.

_\- ¡El jardín! ¡El jardín!_

Gritaba el lobo desde su forma sellada. Kaito no supo más de sí mismo porque de repente todo se tornó oscuro y su mente fue arrojada a un lugar extraño.

 

Yurei llegó al lugar de donde partía todo el alboroto y se encontró de frente, sin ningún previo aviso, a una criatura de casi tres metros, con una apariencia semi humana cubierta de un espeso pelaje gris oscuro, sus ojos color carmín destellaban ira y miraban hacia todos los ángulos con desesperación. El alma de Yurei se dividió en emociones incongruentes a la par que ella retrocedía aterrada por la presencia de esa bestia.

_\- ¡Huir!  ¡Pelear! ¡Tengo miedo! ¡Cuánto poder! ¡Debo huir! ¡Debo pelear! ¡Debemos! ¡Shira! ¡Nitzune! …_

Sin poder encontrar ya un equilibrio entre las dos almas, Yurei fue disuelta y desapareció. Nitzune y Shira se separaron definitivamente; la demonio incluso salió del cuerpo de la pequeña agitando la cabeza fuertemente. El miedo de Nitzune junto con la admiración y el deseo de Kurai las había separado por fin.

Nitzune levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con algo que la hizo estremecerse hasta los huesos. Algo con el olor de Thai estaba atacando a todo lo cercano a él. Con una fuerza sobre humana levantó a uno de los ninjas de la alianza y luego le aplastó la cabeza como si fuera un huevo, después le siguió uno de los zetsus y luego otro aliado. Sin discernir entre unos y otros ese lobo antropomórfico asesinaba lo que se le pusiera enfrente. Con los ojos inyectados en sangre, la criatura que luego sería llamada Rairo, clavó su penetrante mirada en la pequeña y se lanzó contra ella furiosamente.

 

Rathian bajó del cielo y arrebató a Yuruki de la batalla con sus garras, con un elegante giro en el aire la lanzó sobre su lomo y remontó los cielos. La joven de ojos morados se agarró con firmeza a las plumas del ave, estaba conmocionada por lo repentino del despegue.

\- ¡Rathian! ¿Qué ocurre contigo?

\- ¡Concéntrate! ¡Acaba de pasar algo terrible! ¡Algo que yo rezaba para que no ocurriese!

\- ¿De qué hablas?  
\- Ve a investigar en los últimos sucesos referentes a Thai y Kaito.

Yuruki, consternada, hizo lo que su compañero le pedía y forzó las líneas del tiempo a mostrarse ante ella. Abrió los ojos sintiendo ganas de vomitar producidas por el miedo de ver la aparición de Rairo.

-  De todos los aquí presentes… ¿Por qué justo él tenía que perder el control? 

\- ¡Eso no es lo peor! ¡Mira en el futuro próximo!

Con mucho temor, la pelirroja volvió a dar un vistazo llevándose la peor de las visiones.

 

 

Rathian se apresuró a surcar la distancia que los separaba de la zona donde Rairo causaba desgracias. Yuruki, sin esperar a que el ave disminuyera la velocidad, se aventuró a tierra, rodando varias veces para aminorar el impacto. Cuando logró detenerse se encontró con un espectáculo increíble: varios cuerpos, aliados y enemigos, estaban esparcidos por el suelo, desfigurados y casi irreconocibles.  Yuruki llevó su mirada al centro de la masacre y se cubrió la boca con espanto.

Rairo sostenía a la pequeña pelinegra por la cabeza y no le costaba nada ahorcarla en el proceso; mientras esta intentaba, con gritos angustiosos, que Thai reaccionara o que Kaito volviera a tomar control de su cuerpo. Inútiles fueron sus lamentos y peticiones. Kurai intentaba por todos los medios hacer que el enorme licántropo soltara a su portadora: se había lanzado a su cuello con las fauces abiertas y este se la había quitado de encima con una sacudida, le intentó rebanar las piernas con zarpazos y las heridas en aquel cuerpo bestial se curaban al instante, volviéndose neblina oscura trató de ahogar al iracundo monstruo pero no consiguió más que una descarga eléctrica de increíble poder que también lastimó a Nitzune.

Siendo asfixiada, la pequeña estiraba sus manos pretendiendo alcanzar el rostro de la criatura que la sostenía. Con lágrimas resbalando por entre las garras de Rairo, rogaba para que el can se detuviera. También había intentado liberarse por todos los medios, pero al estar suspendida en el aire no tenía una superficie donde esconderse entre sombras y si intentaba atravesar el cuerpo de Rairo era acometida por shocks eléctricos. Sintió su cabeza siendo aplastada lentamente por la fuerza de aquellas garras y temió por su muerte.

Shira se lanzó una vez más en un desesperado intento por liberar a Nitzune. Pero Rairo fue más rápido que ella y agarrándola por la cola, la azotó con tal fuerza y velocidad contra el suelo que la columna de la demonio se quebró en muchas partes, arrebatándole su supuesta inmortalidad con un crujido seco que se pudo escuchar claramente.

Nitzune exhaló un pesado quejido al sentir como su conexión con Kurai se perdía. Sin poder hacer nada, vio los ojos de la gran felina despedirse de ella aún desde las sombras de la ceguera para luego quedar tan blancos como la niebla. La menor dejó caer los brazos como pesos muertos; la muerte de Shira, por consecuencia, era lo mismo que su muerte.

Yuruki aterrizó justo en el momento en que Nitzune se daba por vencida a su suerte. Se abalanzó contra la enorme criatura con las espadas en alto. Pero todo fue en vano, con igual velocidad Rairo atravesó el pequeño pecho de la menor con su mano libre; las garras cubiertas de sangre brotaron por la espalda de la pequeña después de haber hecho trizas su corazón y pulmones. El lobo soltó la cabeza de Nitzune cuando sintió la última sacudida de aquel cuerpo y con un gesto simple se deshizo del cadáver arrojándolo al suelo con violencia.

La pelirroja cayó, como fulminada por un rayo, de rodillas al suelo a pocos metros de su compañera muerta. Los ojos de la pelinegra se habían quedado abiertos y su expresión se había congelado en el último momento de sorpresa y dolor. La mayor dejó caer las espadas a su lado sin importarle que ahora Rairo posaba la mirada sobre ella.

 

No importa dónde ni porque, la energía del sabio de seis caminos se hizo presente. No estaba cerca y por supuesto que no tenía nada que ver con él; pero el simple hecho de volver a sentir, así fuera por un segundo, la energía del hombre que le dio vida, logró que Thai liberara la mente de Kaito lo suficiente para que este volviese a imponerse sobre su propio cuerpo. Rairo se fue aplacando lentamente, perdiendo su forma y regresando a la imagen normal de pelinegro. Tsuki no gin cayó a un lado de él, humeando visiblemente. Kaito se descubrió a si mismo con las manos peligrosamente cerca de Yuruki quien, con el rostro pálido, se levantó y camino dándole la espalda al joven.

Kaito se miró las manos confundido. No tenía recuerdos de los últimos acontecimientos, pero sus manos chorreaban sangre. Con algo de asco sacudió los brazos en un vago intento por quitarse de encima esa sustancia carmesí. Al girarse lo primero que vio fue un cuerpo negro tendido en el suelo, doblado de tal manera que parecía un juguete de madera destrozado. Reconoció a Kurai después de unos segundos de largo detenimiento. Lo siguiente fue la espalda de Yuruki, su cabeza estaba inclinada sobre algo que sostenía en brazos y que era inconfundiblemente un cuerpo.  

Kaito se acercó desde atrás sintiendo como el corazón empezaba a desbocarse. Yuruki sollozaba con fuerza, derramando lágrimas sobre el cadáver que empezaba a dejar una enorme mancha roja debajo de la pelirroja. Él se detuvo un paso detrás de su compañera, detallando la larga melena negra, desplegada en mechones ensangrentados por el suelo; siguiéndola notó, con horror, el rostro que miraba sin ver el cielo desde la muerte. La cabeza de Nitzune cayó hacia atrás mostrándole al joven la expresión que había dejado la pequeña al perecer.

El joven Uchiha se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cayó de rodillas donde estaba. La sangre que tenía en las manos le manchó la cara al deslizarte estas por su piel. Ni siquiera pudo gritar, se inclinó hacia el frente violentamente, su frente chocó contra el suelo abriéndole una herida profunda; sin poder contener las lágrimas, se mantuvo en esa posición fetal enterrando las uñas en la carne de sus brazos.

Yuruki continuó llorando sin descanso, acunando el cuerpo de su amiga y rogando que ella abriese los ojos. Kaito, aquel que amaba con locura a la pequeña, al darse cuenta que fue su propia mano la que puso fin a la vida de Nitzune, poco le faltó para tomar su espada y atravesarse el corazón que tanta agonía sentía en su pecho. Pero no pudo, simplemente no pudo hacer nada. Nada tenía sentido ya para él. Aunque se suicidara, nada le aseguraría que podría acompañar el alma de la pequeña; nada importaba ya porque él no había tenido la oportunidad de devolverle las palabras de amor que Nitzune le había regalado. Ella había muerto sin saber que él hacía algo más que corresponderle. Lloró en silencio, ahogándose con sus propios suspiros y lamentos los cuales le impedían respirar.

 

En esa triste escena los encontró las raíces y ramas del árbol que causaría que todo el mundo sucumbiera al genjutsu definitivo. Kaito fue el primero en ser atrapado y envuelto en el capullo que cruelmente le dejaría ver la ilusión de toda una vida junto a su amada, para que luego, al terminarse la guerra, lo escupiera de nuevo a la realidad. Yuruki fue la siguiente, pero ella sí opuso resistencia, trató de aferrarse al cadáver de Nitzune; Rathian también intentó por todos los medios evitar que la pelirroja fuese atrapada, pero fue inútil, la joven de cabellos rojos vio en su sueño personal un futuro donde ella podía volar a lomo de Rathian, sabiendo que atrás dejaba a sus compañeros disfrutar de su amor. Lo último que vio la pelirroja antes de que el capullo se cerrase fue a Rathian regresando al mundo de las invocaciones y a las ramas del árbol ignorando por completo a Nitzune y atrapando a los demás.

 

La guerra terminó eventualmente, sus protagonistas habían cumplido con sus papeles y el mundo fue salvado de la destrucción. Las tropas enemigas fueron totalmente aniquiladas y aunque la alianza fue diezmada, celebró la victoria.

 

Muchas historias de estos valientes luchadores terminaron bien. Los vivos regresaron a sus hogares, los muertos recibieron una digna sepultura. Pero para los tres a los que hemos seguido de cerca no fue tan así.

Al salir Yuruki de su capullo, se enfrentó dolorosamente a la realidad que había dejado atrás al dormirse. Vio a Kaito levantar el cadáver de la pequeña y luego desaparecer para nunca jamás aparecer de nuevo. El cadáver de Kurai se había vuelto un esqueleto y cuando la pelirroja intentó tocar los restos, estos se hicieron polvo. La joven siguió a las tropas de Konoha de vuelta a casa por inercia. No asistió a los funerales en honor a los caídos. Se desmoronó al llegar a la casa en la que había compartido tanto con sus compañeros y lo hizo aún más cuando Haru se acercó a ella mirando la puerta, esperando que los dos pelinegros también entraran por ella. La joven de ojos morados no resistió estar en la aldea más de un mes después de acabada la guerra. Dejó al pequeño minino blanco a cuidado de la primera persona que mostro cariño por él, para luego irse sin decirle adiós a nadie. No se supo nada de ella hasta muchísimos años después. Naruto se enteró de la muerte de Yuruki por medio de un informe de misión, la misiva hablaba de una pelirroja que se había sacrificado para salvar la vida de unos niños atrapados en una casa que se consumía por el fuego.

 

El jardín en honor a Rikudo Sennin se debilitó hasta morir. En realidad, nunca sufrió el menor daño, el ataque que había impactado en el sólo había destruido la barrera que, como tal, cumplió perfectamente su cometido y protegió lo que resguardaba dentro. Aun así, Thai nunca volvió. La vergüenza por lo que había hecho en la guerra no le permitió presentarse de nuevo ante la tumba de su creador. De hecho, nunca más abandonó su forma sellada ni volvió a proferir palabra alguna, ni siquiera a Kaito, quien cargó en el cinto a Tsuki no gin hasta que su vida se extinguió. Después de eso, Thai vagó por el mundo sin rumbo, castigándose a sí mismo por su pecado.

 

Kaito vivió una larga y desdichada vida después de la guerra. Nunca volvió a acercarse a Konoha, su simple paisaje le recordaba inmediatamente el rostro de Nitzune y le rompía el corazón. Construyó para su pequeña la tumba más espectacular que ningún ojo curioso llegó a ver y a su alrededor plantó gran variedad de flores blancas. Visitaba con regularidad el lugar de descanso final de Nitzune y lloraba largamente, maldiciendo su suerte. Tantas veces pensó en acabar con su vida que algunas noches, despertaba sobresaltado al darse cuenta que cuando dormía intentaba hundirse la espada en el cuello. Temió durante años volver a blandir la espada, de hecho, se internó en los bosques porque no soportaba la idea de volver a inmiscuirse en peleas. Finalmente, la batalla lo encontró a él cuando ya su cabello comenzaba a tornarse ceniciento y como un acto de redención, usó toda la energía que tenía disponible en proteger un pequeño pueblo; Kaito tuvo que hacerlo porque era el tipo de lugar donde le habría encantado vivir años y años junto a la pequeña Nitzune. Después de asegurar la sobrevivencia del poblado y sus habitantes, se fue sin recibir las gracias o cualquier muestra de cordialidad. Con heridas fatales en el cuerpo, decidió morir lo más cerca posible de Nitzune. Llegó hasta la tumba, manchando las flores blancas con su sangre, y se dejó caer al lado de la sepultura. Los ojos de Kaito se cerraron bañados en lágrimas, recibiendo gustoso la tan ansiada muerte. Sintió, antes de sucumbir, una dulce mano que acariciaba su rostro y escuchó una melodía celestial para él.

-  Nitzu…Aún no me he ido y ya me recibes con caricias…

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Kaito dejó en el mundo. Con una sonrisa aliviada, su alma abandonó la vida terrenal y acompañó a Nitzune al lugar donde ella, junto a Kouta, lo esperaba pacientemente y con amor desde hacía años.


	48. Cambiando el futuro

Yuruki abrió los ojos, con un sudor frio corriéndole por el cuerpo. Aquella visión era la de un futuro el cual no le iba a permitir existir.

\- ¡Rathian! ¡Vuela hacia ellos!

\- ¡Aunque lo haga tres veces más rápido, no podremos cambiar nada!

\- ¡Si lo haremos! ¡Sólo necesito pensar!

La hermosa ave dio un giro en el aire y sus alas se movieron frenéticamente; todo segundo contaba. La pelirroja usó hasta el límite su habilidad para buscar un rayo de esperanza en cualquier futuro, así fuera uno en un millón, uno en miles de millones, una oportunidad era todo lo que necesitaba. Aquella luz llegó a su mente.

\- ¡Lo tengo!

\- ¿Podremos evitar que mueran?

-  No. Pero las traeremos de vuelta; sólo si logro que ese par vuelvan en sí ¡Apresúrate!

Rathian triplicó sus esfuerzos y pronto estuvieron en el lugar donde Rairo cometía el terrible pecado. Yuruki no se molestó en tirarse a tierra y lanzarse contra la criatura, no valdría la pena. Como había previsto, llegó justo en el momento en el que Rairo atravesaba el pecho de la menor con las garras después de haber asesinado a Kurai. La joven sintió el pecho oprimírsele violentamente. Antes de que el licántropo oscuro arrojara con desdén el cadáver de Nitzune, ella saltó del lomo del ave y lo atrapó justo a tiempo. Rairo posó su vista enrojecida sobre la joven de ojos morados y trató de írsele encima. Justo en ese momento, la presencia de Rikudo Sennin desencadenó la alteración que le permitiría a Kaito retomar el control de su cuerpo. Yuruki dejó el cuerpo de la pelinegra suavemente en el suelo para luego acercarse a Kaito y evitar que colapsase. Agarró al pelinegro por los hombros sosteniendo su peso. El joven no dejaba de mirar con horror el cadáver de su amada. 

-  Yo…Acabo de… Yuruki, dime que no es cierto… Dime que no acabo de matarla…por favor…

-  Kaito, sostente ahí. No trates de negar la realidad, eso fue un accidente. Pero podemos arreglarlo, escúchame. Kaito ¡Kaito!

Con una fuerte sacudida la chica lo obligó a desviar la vista del cadáver.

\- ¡Podemos traerla de vuelta! ¡A ambas!

En ese momento Kaito se fijó en el cadáver de la felina. Apenas si podía mantenerse en pie, cayó de rodillas al suelo sosteniéndose la cabeza.

\- ¡Kaito! ¡Necesitamos a Thai! ¡No hay tiempo!

\- ¿Thai…?

Yuruki miró en todas direcciones, unos metros más allá la empuñadura de Tsuki no gin aún humeaba. La joven soltó al pelinegro y corrió a llevarle el arma. Al agarrar el trozo de metal sintió las palmas arderle, la empuñadura estaba terriblemente caliente. Con una expresión de dolor sacudió la forma sellada de Thai violentamente.

\- ¡Thai! ¡Este no es momento de traumas! ¡Te necesitamos aquí!

Yuruki sabía que el tiempo seguía corriendo, en cualquier segundo las raíces del árbol vendrían a por ellos. Con desesperación lanzó a Tsuki no gin en el aire dándole a Kaito en la cabeza con ella.

\- ¡Haz que venga!

Kaito la miraba entre confundido y casi ido por el dolor.

\- ¡Confía en mí! ¡Tenemos una sola oportunidad!

Kaito se inclinó y con la empuñadura en el pecho dijo algunas palabras que Yuruki no alcanzó a escuchar. Segundos después el arma flotaba en el aire, Thai apareció de nuevo totalmente abatido.

-  Oh, pequeño…

\- ¡Después se dirán todo lo que quieran! ¡Tenemos que apurarnos!

Agarrando a Kaito por el brazo, la joven lo arrastró cerca del cuerpo de la pequeña. Con un gemido de dolor, Kaito la sostuvo en brazos fuertemente. Thai se acercó también pero su rostro se crispaba por la vergüenza y lo hizo más cuando observó el cadáver de Kurai, extendido muy cerca de allí.  Yuruki lanzó una mirada al cielo en busca de la señal de Rathian, al no escuchar nada se alivió, aún tenía algo de tiempo.

\- ¿Cómo se supone que la traeremos de vuelta?

Preguntó Kaito sin levantar la cabeza. Yuruki le puso una mano en el hombro y habló.

\- Thai lo hará, más bien, ustedes dos lo harán.

\- Imposible, yo cambié cosas de este mundo hace tiempo, pero esta situación es diferente, no puedo simplemente negar la realidad y hacer que reviva, no tengo ese tipo de poder.

\- Lo sé, pero no lo harás solo con tu poder. Hay una remota posibilidad para lograrlo, pero necesitamos mucha suerte y… un sacrificio.

\- ¿Sacrificio?

\-  Kaito ¿Recuerdas porque Danzo fue tan difícil de derrotar?

El pelinegro asintió sin comprender del todo.

-  Pero, yo no cumplo los requisitos para poder usar esa técnica. Yo no puedo hacer uso del izanagi.

\- Por eso necesitamos a Thai - Con eso dicho la chica miró al gran lobo - Tienes que forzar su cuerpo hasta que logre hacer algo lo más remotamente parecido al izanagi y que esté dirigido a ellas.

Thai abrió los ojos sorprendido. Kaito y él se miraron seriamente. El lobo habló después de unos segundos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tendremos que sacrificar?

-  Bueno, en primer lugar, no tengo idea de cuanta energía tendrás que gastar, también deben tener en cuenta que la probabilidad de que funcione es baja, tuve que rebuscar hasta límites increíbles sólo para encontrar la idea y en muchos de los futuros no funcionaba.  

\- ¿Y yo?

Preguntó Kaito abrazando el cuerpo de Nitzune contra sí. Yuruki suspiró resignada.

-  Sin importar si funciona o no, te quedaras ciego. Es el precio por siquiera intentarlo.

Kaito miró a la pequeña en sus brazos y luego habló, en parte para sí mismo y en parte para sus compañeros.

\- ¿Mis ojos? Mis ojos son mi orgullo y son lo que queda en este mundo de un clan casi extinto. - Sin quitar la mirada del rostro de la pequeña, Kaito sonrió tristemente- Pero ella es más importante que todo eso junto, si Nitzu no está a mi lado nada tendrá sentido ¿Para qué me servirían entonces mi orgullo y la luz del sol si no puedo verla sonreír cada día?... Thai, vamos con todo lo que tenemos.

Thai asintió solemnemente y con cuidado atrajo el cadáver de Kurai.

-  Les daré todo el tiempo posible.

Con eso dicho la pelirroja desenfundó las armas, podría evitar que las vides los encerraran, pero no sabía por cuanto tiempo.

 

Yuruki no se giró ni una sola vez para ver lo que aquellos dos hacían, no hacía falta, podía sentir en el aire las increíbles oleadas de poder que se desprendían de ellos. Una luz comenzó a brillar a sus espaldas proyectando su propia sombra largamente por el suelo; en el mismo momento en que las ramas del árbol se acercaban rápidamente. Rathian desde el cielo y Yuruki desde tierra, mantuvieron a las vides alejadas como mejor podían, pero por cada ramificación que cortaban otras cuatro crecían sin control. Muy pronto la pelirroja se vio superada y un par de aquellas ramas se abalanzaron sobre Kaito.

Un gran estallido acompañó un fulgor que impidió la vista a todo aquel que estuviese cerca. Yuruki fue impulsada hacia el frente por la fuerza de la explosión. Cuando levantó la cabeza, sólo veía manchones y escuchaba un molesto pitido, una de las vides la atrapó envolviéndola en su sueño personal.

Kaito no tuvo tiempo, ni forma, de verificar si su intento había tenido éxito. Después de esa resplandeciente energía, sus ojos quedaron sumidos en la penumbra. Sintió a Thai caer a su lado exhausto; antes de llegar a la guerra en can ya había gastado mucha energía peleando contra el pelinegro, aquel último uso de su poder lo había dejado al borde de la inconciencia. A tientas, Kaito buscó la empuñadura de su espada, con una mano sostenía el cuerpo de Nitzune, el cual no daba señales de vida aún, y con la otra blandía su arma en un intento por permanecer al lado de la menor. La ceguera no le impidió cortar varias de las vides que querían encerrarlo, pero sin tiempo para acostumbrarse a su nuevo estado, fue prontamente sujetado y separado de Nitzune.  Thai, después de ver con impotencia como el árbol dormía a su cachorro, notó como una de las vides se acercaba al cuerpo de la pelinegra, pero no supo si la había decidido tomarla puesto que sus ojos se cerraron ante el cansancio.

 

Yuruki cayó al suelo cuando su crisálida personal desapareció. Atontada en un principio, no sabía en donde se encontraba, tenía el vago recuerdo de un sueño en donde ella viajaba por el mundo con total libertad. Luego de unos momentos recobró el sentido de la realidad y se levantó, apresurada por encontrar a sus compañeros.  A lo lejos vio la figura de Thai, sosteniéndose precariamente en sus cuatro patas junto a un Kaito recién despertado de su sueño.

\- ¡Kaito!

\- ¿Yuruki?

Al acercarse, la pelirroja notó los orbes grises del pelinegro y como estos miraban hacia el frente sin ver nada en realidad. Con una gran pena en el corazón, le ofreció su hombro para guiarlo, pero el joven rechazó el gesto. Guiándose con sus otros sentidos, acompañó lentamente a la joven en busca de la pequeña.

\- ¿Puedes verla?

-  No, hay muchas personas saliendo de sus capullos; debe estar por aquí, el cuerpo de Kurai ya no está donde lo dejamos y el de Nitzune tampoco.

\- ¿Crees que funcionó? Tuvo que funcionar.

-  No lo sé. No pude ver nada, yo…

-  ¡¡Kaito!!  ¡¡Yuruki!!

Una conocida voz los llamó desde atrás. Con el corazón latiendo a pasos de gigante, se giraron para encarar a la pequeña Nitzune, quien venía caminando apoyada en Kurai. La pelinegra traía una sonrisa en el rostro, aunque se sostenía el pecho como si le doliese.  Kaito no le dio tiempo a la pelirroja de adelantarse, en el siguiente segundo sostenía a la menor firmemente en un abrazo desesperado, la pequeña correspondió el abrazo aun con el dolor punzante que sentía entre las costillas. Con algo de esfuerzo le dio al mayor el mensaje que se le había encomendado en ese lugar extraño donde había permanecido por poco tiempo.

-  Kaito…Kouta te envía saludos.

Kaito derramaba lágrimas de felicidad sobre el rostro de la pequeña siendo incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Yuruki se unió al abrazo, ocasionando que los tres se fueran al suelo. No sabían si reír, llorar, gritar o hablarse; al final simplemente se quedaron en el piso sintiendo el calor y la vida entre ellos.

 

La guerra llegó a su fin y entre ovaciones de alegría y lágrimas por los caídos, sus sobrevivientes regresaron a sus respectivas aldeas u hogares. Se hicieron los correspondientes ritos fúnebres y se les rindió honor a los que dieron sus vidas por la paz del mundo. En Konoha, el trio de jóvenes también presentó sus respetos a los muertos. Nitzune consiguió un lugar especial para enterrar a su maestro, Kaito y Yuruki la acompañaron en el dolor del luto. Lo que nadie vio fue que el pelinegro regresó una vez más a la tumba del castaño, con mucho respeto le dio las gracias por haber mantenido su palabra y haber protegido la vida de la pequeña a costa de la propia.

Kurai evitó todo contacto y permaneció dentro de Nitzune por varios días. Thai por su parte tardó un poco más en recuperar la energía gastada, por lo que prefirió mantenerse en su forma sellada.

 

Pasados los días de caos post guerra en Konoha. Thai volvió durante un corto periodo de tiempo a hacer lo que su honor le obligaba. Apareció de repente frente a Kaito y Nitzune, quienes compartían una callada tarde en el laboratorio rural de la pequeña. Ante la primera sorpresa, sobrevino la confusión de la menor al ver al lobo inclinar la cabeza hacia ella.

-  Pequeña, no tengo palabras para demostrar lo arrepentido que estoy por mi cruel acto. Yo que soy un ente para proteger terminé por ocasionar la muerte de la persona que Kaito más ama en el mundo y…

Sin darle tiempo a seguir, Nitzune se atrevió a abrazar la cabeza del can y pegar su frente con la de él.

-  No hay nada por lo cual disculparse.

-  Pero yo…

-  No importa, yo no podría sentir rencor hacia ti.

Con una sonrisa, Nitzune soltó al lobo y luego se inclinó respetuosamente ante él antes de volver junto a Kaito. Thai sonrió aliviado para luego regresar a su forma sellada. Por un instante se le pasó por la memoria el momento donde Rikudo Sennin, después de entablar conversación con Sasuke y Naruto y otorgarles el poder necesario para acabar definitivamente con la guerra, quiso presentarse ante él y con unas simples palabras dejar su espíritu tranquilo “ _Has hecho bien, mi fiel y viejo amigo”_

 

De vuelta a la aldea, Nitzune se aferraba al brazo de Kaito protectoramente. Aunque la cercanía le gustaba al pelinegro, entendía el motivo de ese gesto.

-  Nitzu, no hace falta, puedo caminar sólo.

-  Pero…tus ojos…

Kaito se llevó la mano a la venda roja que en un tiempo le perteneció a Kouta y que en ese momento cubría sus ojos para evitar que el joven intentara abrirlos inconscientemente en busca de la luz. Sonrió de medio lado esquivando con destreza una raíz en el suelo. No tenía ya acceso a la velocidad de la que tanto se sentía orgulloso y por obligación debía permanecer descalzo para poder sentir todo lo que lo rodeaba y moverse libremente, pero eso no era nada a comparación de tener que pasar el resto de su vida sin Nitzune junto a él.

\- Esto no es nada. La oscuridad no será un impedimento para mí. Con tenerte aquí, a mi lado, podría sacrificar mis ojos y lo que fuera cientos de veces más.

Nitzune se sonrojó hasta las orejas, pero no por eso soltó el brazo del mayor. Kaito suspiró divertido y con un sólo movimiento cargó a la menor en sus brazos hundiendo el rostro en el cuello de ella; sin dejar de caminar y aun con las continuas quejas de Nitzune, la llevó así hasta la aldea.

Yuruki los vio pasar así por las calles de Konoha y se llevó una mano a la frente, la mitad de los pobladores los habían visto coquetearse y la otra mitad se había enterado por chismes e incluso así esos dos no se habían dicho sus verdaderos sentimientos. No podría hacer sus planes personales realidad si no se aseguraba de que esos dos terminasen juntos.

 

Pasaron un par de días más y la pelirroja fue al bosque a esperar que cierta persona pasara por el camino que salía de la aldea. No tuvo que esperar mucho. Después de que Sasuke terminó de hablar con Naruto y Kakashi –quien ostentaba el título de hokage- pasó poco para que se apareciera frente a ella.

-  Hey.

-  Yuruki ¿Qué haces aquí?

-  No pensabas despedirte así que vine para hacerlo por ti.

-  No tengo nada por lo cual quedarme en Konoha, debo seguir mi camino y…

-  Sí, sí, sí. Ahórrate el discurso, ya lo sé, iras por el mundo en busca de tu camino. No venía a pedirte que te quedaras o que me permitieras acompañarte de todos modos. Simplemente quería verte antes de tu viaje. Veo que al menos decidiste aceptar que recuperaran tu brazo, pensé que serias un idiota obstinado.

El azabache miró su brazo vendado con resignación.

\- Cometí muchos errores por mi orgullo. Espero que esto sea el comienzo de un buen cambio.

Yuruki sonrió complacida al escucharlo. Mantuvieron un silencio por varios segundos hasta que Sasuke volvió a hablar.

-  Dejé en manos de Shizune algo que le pertenece a ese lobo idiota.

\- ¿Kaito?

\- Sí. Orochimaru visitó el laboratorio de Kabuto y los descubrió, me dijeron que ese tal Kaito tuvo un hermano ¿No?

Yuruki asintió.

-  Bueno, podrá tener algo de él de regreso. Dile que busque a Shizune.

-  Lo haré.

-  Yuruki ¿Qué harás de ahora en adelante?

\- Tengo pensado viajar a lomo de Rathian hasta que me canse. Pero antes debo lograr que ese par de tortolos idiotas dejen todo el claro.

Sasuke sonrió socarronamente para luego darle la espalda a la pelirroja.

-  Eso se oye bien. Ahora debo irme.

-  Sasuke…

La pelirroja se acercó al joven y lo obligó a girarse, antes de que el azabache pudiera responder, ella había unido sus labios en un beso que duró unos largos segundos.

\- Ten un buen viaje y en dos años, si deseas verme, toma el camino de la montaña y no el del bosque. Voy a mantener un _ojo_ sobre ti ¿Eh?

Yuruki se separó de Sasuke; después de entregarle el beso que le debía se marchó devuelta a Konoha con una sonrisa bobalicona en los labios. Por su parte, el joven Uchiha tardó un poco en sobreponerse a la sorpresa y con algo de indecisión retomó su camino lejos de la aldea.

 

 

Pasó casi una semana entera después de eso; Kaito aceptó buscar a Shizune a regañadientes, puesto que Yuruki había sido tan misteriosa con respecto a _eso_ que le había dejado Sasuke. Enorme fue su sorpresa al enterarse que lo que le habían dejado eran los ojos de Kouta, conservados perfectamente después de su muerte. Nitzune, quien lo acompañó fielmente todos esos días, por poco y comienza a llorar. La identidad del hombre misterioso que había hurtado los orbes del cadáver de Kouta quedó finalmente al descubierto y ese descubrimiento le dio una oportunidad al pelinegro para recuperar la visión.  Kaito lo dudó durante un largo rato; sosteniendo el frasco entre los dedos con un cuidado que rozaba el amor pensó y pensó, no se sentía digno de usar los ojos del hermano que había matado.

-  Kaito.

Habló la menor a su lado.

-  Yo no soy nadie para decirlo, pero, creo que deberías hacerlo. Vivir entre sombras no es algo que se acomode a ti y tanto Thai como yo queremos que veas el futuro que te espera. Creo que Kouta estaría feliz si los usas.

El pelinegro tomó la mano de Nitzune con firmeza y dio su aprobación para la operación.

 

La recuperación tardó mucho menos de lo que los doctores esperaban; para sorpresa de los médicos Kaito se acopló a sus nuevos ojos en pocos días. Fue un momento de general expectación cuando quitaron las vendas. Nitzune no soltó en ningún momento la mano de Kaito mientras este abría lentamente los ojos, parpadeando varias veces para poder enfocar. El pelinegro sonrió alegre, lo primero que vio al quitarse las vendas fue el rostro de Nitzune.

\- ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que adoro cuando tu rostro se sonroja?

La menor se aferró al cuello de Kaito riendo. El joven la atrapó entre sus brazos amorosamente. Todos los doctores presentes, junto con Yuruki y Thai sonrieron complacidos ante la escena. El pelinegro levantó la vista hacia los presentes, sin notar que su nuevo eternal magenkyou sharingan se encendía por un momento para luego volver a tornarse de un negro intenso.

 

Un mes pasó y luego otro. Yuruki se desesperó finalmente al ver que sus compañeros no avanzaban en su relación; los miró desde el otro extremo de la sala, mientras acariciaba a Haru en su regazo. Nitzune leía un libro con mucha concentración con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Kaito, el cual moldeaba metal entre sus manos. De repente, Nitzune se levantó encaminándose a la puerta.

-  Lo siento, acabo de recordar que debo encontrarme con Tenten, volveré pronto.

Kaito la despidió con un “Ten cuidado” y cuando la menor salió de la casa, él se topó con la mirada llena de reproche de Yuruki.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo esperan mantenerme aquí? Estoy cansada de verlos hacerse cariñitos. ¿Podrían, por favor, declararse de una buena vez?

\- ¿Para qué?

-  Eres un completo idiota, lo juro ¿Cómo que para qué? ¿Acaso no quieres besarla y hacer cosas de pareja con ella?

Kaito evitó la mirada de Yuruki enfocándose de nuevo en su metal.

-  Lo he intentado.

\- ¿Ah sí?

\-  Nitzu se pone nerviosa y se esconde entre sus sombras para escapar siempre que intento besarla.

\- ¿De verdad? Eso es raro, imaginé que después de que tú te declararas ella se lanzaría a tus brazos.

\- Yo no he hecho tal cosa.

Yuruki abrió los ojos incrédula.

\- Kaito. No me digas que simplemente has intentado besarla sin decirle tus sentimientos primero.

\- Supuse que eran evidentes…

La pelirroja se llevó la mano a la frente, tan duro que la zona se enrojeció.

-  Que los cielos me den la suficiente paciencia para no intentar matarlo justo ahora. Kaito, pedazo de tonto. Así no funcionan las cosas. Piensa en cuanto tuvo que esforzarse Nitzune para reunir el valor e ir a declararse ante ti la última vez. Por defecto ahora debes hacerlo tú.

Kaito, sin mirar a la pelirroja, pero con un ligero rubor en los pómulos habló.

-  No sé cómo hacerlo…

\- Mira. Te juro que en este momento Nanashi ha de estar riéndose a sus anchas donde quiera que esté ¡Piensa en algo! ¡No puedo darte la solución a todos tus jodidos problemas!

-  Pero no sé qué debo hacer ¿Debo darle algún regalo?

\- ¡Tú decides! ¡Ella adora muchas cosas! ¡Las flores blancas por ejemplo! No lo sé Kaito. Usa la cabeza que para algo la tienes. Yo no pienso desgastarme más con ustedes. Estoy cansada de sus tonterías.

Y con gran estrepito la pelirroja se metió al cuarto llevando en brazos al gato blanco.  Kaito lo pensó durante algunos momentos y después salió por la ventana en busca de la primera persona que se le ocurría para preguntarle.

 

La encontró escondida tras una esquina, mirando tímidamente a Naruto. Kaito le habló repentinamente dándole un gran susto a la pobre Hinata.

-  Hey. Necesito algo de ti ¿Tú sabes de flores verdad?

La joven Hyuuga asintió tímidamente sin entender porque Kaito le hablaba.

 

En el otro extremo de la aldea, Nitzune se encontró con Tenten para entregarle los ungüentos que la castaña le había pedido.

-  Hice mi mejor esfuerzo. Pero sigo pensando que deberías buscar a alguien mejor que yo.

-  No seas modesta. Por toda la aldea corre la voz de que tus productos son de muy buena calidad.

-  Aunque sean así. No puedo hacer mucho más por él, esto solo disminuirá el dolor.

-  Con eso es suficiente.

Nitzune se peinó el cabello hacia atrás y se atrevió a preguntar.

\- ¿Cómo esta Neji?

-  Es un milagro que siga con vida. Aún se recupera con dificultad de sus lesiones; Tsunade-sama dijo que posiblemente podrá volver a caminar, pero…es poco probable que vuelva a ejercer como ninja.

-  Lo siento.

Tenten colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Nitzune y con voz alegre habló.

\-  No lo sientas. Él está vivo y es lo que importa.

-  Sí. Mándale saludos de mi parte.

-  Lo haré. Gracias por la medicina.

-  Fabricaré toda la que necesite.

Ambas chicas se sonrieron y tomaron caminos diferentes.

 

 

Al regresar a casa, Nitzune se encontró con la noticia de que Kaito se había ido de repente. Yuruki no supo darle razones del paradero del pelinegro. Sin pistas de donde buscarlo y con la certeza de que nada malo podría ocurrir, Nitzune lo dejó ser y simplemente esperó su regreso.

Al siguiente día, mientras Nitzune caminaba por la aldea fue abordada por Hinata, que con extrañas excusas la llevó hasta la entrada de Konoha. Había mucho movimiento ese día así que las calles en general estaban a rebosar de peatones. Nitzune tuvo que evitar uno que otro codazo mientras seguía a la joven Hyuuga.

-  Hinata ¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir que no puedes hacerlo en un lugar más tranquilo?

-  Eh…yo…es que…

Nitzune se detuvo cuando casi llegaban a la gran puerta de Konoha. Hinata seguía diciendo cosas sin sentido, se le veía tan nerviosa que la pelinegra pensaba que en cualquier momento se desmayaría. Un objetó descendió lentamente pasando muy cerca de Nitzune. La menor, al bajar la vista, se encontró con una florecilla blanca de pétalos redondeados que simplemente había caído del cielo. Se inclinó para tomarla, extrañada, pues si la memoria no le fallaba ese tipo de flor sólo crecía en las montañas del país de las olas. Otra flor, esta vez de una forma y procedencia totalmente diferente aterrizó sobre su cabeza. Una tras otra, cayeron flores blancas desde los cielos. Todas diferentes y todas originarias de parajes muy lejanos, muy pronto las manos de Nitzune se vieron a rebosar de blancos botones y flores de perfumes delicadísimos. Los transeúntes pararon a ver la nevada floral que caía sobre la pequeña pelinegra.

\- ¿Pero ¿qué…?

Nitzune siguió la mirada de todos los presentes hasta posar su vista hacia arriba, en el marco de la puerta de Konoha. La luz del sol la obligó a entornar los ojos para poder distinguir de quien era la silueta sobre la entrada. Por poco y pone el grito en el cielo cuando vio a Kaito sacudiendo una enorme cesta que se desembarazaba de las ultimas flores blancas, las cuales Kaito había recolectado arduamente durante un día entero siguiendo un libro que le había facilitado Hinata.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo?

Nitzune intentó preguntarle a Hinata, pero ésta ya se hallaba escondida entre la multitud con la cara como una amapola. La menor creyó escuchar como Kaito inspiraba llenado sus pulmones de aire.

Decir que media aldea escuchó aquel grito no es una exageración. Con un enorme público en frente, en uno de los lugares más visibles de toda Konoha, con la muestra de amor más dedicada que se le ocurrió al pelinegro. Kaito gritó a los cuatro vientos lo que tenía guardado en el pecho.

\- ¡NITZU! ¡TE AMO!

Todos los presentes estallaron en aplausos. Muchas chicas empezaron a gritar emocionas por tan hermoso gesto; mientras tanto, Nitzune por poco y suelta las flores que tenía en las manos. Su cara se tintó con un rojo muy intenso y en el siguiente segundo se sintió cargada por el pelinegro delicadamente. Ella escondió la cara entre las flores y totalmente abochornada habló.

-  Kaito…no lo puedo creer.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No te gustó? Pensé que las flores blancas eran tus favoritas…

Nitzune no lo dejó pronunciar otra palabra. Sacando el rostro de entre las flores besó a Kaito con algo de vergüenza. El público volvió a aplaudir. Kaito, en un principio sorprendido y luego correspondiendo el beso, levantó un puño en el aire en señal de victoria, ese gesto fue aclamado con júbilo por los que vieron toda la escena.

 

Hay pocas cosas que remarcar con respecto a los siguientes días. Todo transcurrió con gran tranquilidad, al menos para la mayoría. Yuruki pasó los días más incomodos de su vida, maldijo muchas veces vivir en un lugar tan pequeño y sobre todo tener que convivir con una pareja de novios recientes. Ya fuera por la mañana al despertar, por las tardes al comer juntos o por las noches al intentar dormir, tenía que ser testigo de las recurrentes muestras de cariño de Nitzune y Kaito. Trataba de pasar el mayor tiempo posible fuera de la casa u obligar de alguna manera a esos dos a salir. La pelirroja estaba realmente feliz por su amiga y veía con buenos ojos la manera afectuosa como era tratada por el pelinegro, pero no soportaba tenerlos cerca cuando se acurrucaban a consentirse mutuamente. Finalmente decidió ponerse en marcha.

Con gran resolución y prácticamente el mundo entero para ella, empacó sus pocas pertenencias, se despidió escuetamente de sus compañeros de hogar y emprendió su viaje personal. Nitzune soltó algunas lágrimas que fueron objeto de burla por parte de la mayor, Kaito se aseguró de que las espadas gemelas de Yuruki estuvieran en óptimas condiciones como regalo de despedida. La joven de ojos morados prometió escribir con regularidad para que Nitzune no se preocupase. Así, sin mucha fanfarria ni sentimentalismos, Yuruki se fue de Konoha a lomo de Rathian, prometiendo volver cuando es futuro fuera propicio. Sobre las cartas enviadas hablaremos luego.

 

No queda mucho que decir sobre ese periodo de tiempo en la aldea. Aunque algo que merece la pena enunciar es el extraño acuerdo de paz al que llegaron Kaito y Kurai. Cuando al fin la demonio se dejó ver en su forma física, no le dirigió la palabra a nadie que no fuera Nitzune; pero a leguas se notaba que la relación con Kaito no le gustaba, sin embargo, para sorpresa de todos no rechistó. Kaito decidió enfrentarla ya que no se fiaba del todo de la felina.

\- ¿Qué quieres, estúpido cachorro?

Habló tajantemente Kurai desde la rama alta en donde se encontraba acostada, escondida entre la sombra que proyectaban las hojas. Kaito se cruzó de brazos y con voz firme habló.

-  Gané. Logré que Nitzu volviese a enamorarse de mí.

\- ¿Alguna vez he dicho lo contrario? Eso es bastante obvio.

-  Pero no me fio de ti ¿Cómo sé que no intentaras alejarla de mi después?

Shira abrió los ojos opacos y como un gesto aprendido de memoria para no dejar clara su condición, enfocó la vacía mirada en Kaito.

-  Lo creas o no. Soy alguien de palabra. Mientras mi portadora esté feliz y cumpla con su parte del trato…puede hacer lo que desee. Ella lo sabe muy bien y ya me ha dejado claro que lo que más desea en su vida…eres tú, por muy desagradable que me parezca. Le prometí darle lo que más quisiera en la vida y lo voy a hacer, son las condiciones del contrato.

Kaito miró con desconfianza a Kurai. No había ironía o sarcasmo en su voz, de hecho, algo estaba demasiado calmado en la felina, ya no parecía desprender ese odio intenso hacia él. 

\- ¿Nos guardas rencor por lo que pasó en la guerra?

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿El hecho de que ustedes dos, par de perros sarnosos, me asesinaron rompiéndome la espalda? No…Para nada. 

Eso sí que tuvo una gran carga sarcástica, pero no había ira.

-  Pensé que tomarías venganza contra nosotros.

\- Escucha, cachorro. Me hicieron regresar durante un corto periodo de tiempo a mi “hogar”, el infierno manda saludos, pero nos trajeron de vuelta y tú sentiste en carne propia lo que es que tus ojos se sumerjan en la absoluta oscuridad. Estamos a mano, después de todo sentiste el desespero de no poder ver la sonrisa de la que más amas en el mundo ¿No? Saber que pasaste por ese dolor me regocija.

Kaito frunció el ceño al recordarlo. Los días de su ceguera fueron duros no por el mismo estado, si no por no poder ver el rostro de la pequeña.  El pelinegro pateó una piedra en el suelo y chasqueando la lengua comenzó a hablar del tema que Thai le había propuesto.

\- Escucha. Detesto hacer esto, pero no me fio sólo de tu palabra. Estoy dispuesto a ofrecerte un trato con tal y me asegures de que nunca intentarás nada contra nuestra relación.

Kurai pareció mirarlo con curiosidad, ella era un demonio después de todo, todo trato que pudiera beneficiarla le llamaba la atención. Kaito, visiblemente incomodo continuó.

-  Thai ha insistido en que puede hacer algo por ti.

-  No necesito la compasión de nadie. Si ese lobo apestoso quiere compensarme por lo que pasó en la guerra, lo rechazo. Puede llevarse su caridad al infierno.

\- Sabía que dirías eso. Por eso quiero proponértelo como una…ofrenda. Él te da _eso_ y tú dejas de odiar a mi clan y de paso a cualquier hombre que se te pase por el frente.

La felina rio suavemente.

\- No creo que puedan darme algo lo suficientemente bueno para que yo siguiera considere perdonar a…

-  Regresará la luz a tus ojos. Eso es lo que Thai quiere darte a cambio.

Kurai se calló en seco. Eso no se lo esperaba.

 

El proceso fue, sólo en apariencia, sencillo. Ya que Kurai no podía absorber directamente la energía externa de los seres vivos, Nitzune tuvo que servir de intermediario entre la felina y Thai. Kaito se mantuvo vigilante y nervioso, justo por eso no quería hacer ese estúpido trato.

Con la misma energía que el lobo usaba para mantener el jardín, le fue devuelta la vista a Shira. El proceso duró varias horas ya que temían que el cuerpo de Nitzune no soportase una cantidad abrumadora de poder, la pequeña absorbía las esferas de vida que la hacían estremecerse por completo y las enviaba directamente a la felina. Finalmente, el influjo de energía cesó; con un largo suspiro la menor esperó a que Kurai abriera los ojos.

Le tomó varios minutos acostumbrarse a la luz. Llevaba siglos entre tinieblas y aunque la única luminosidad era la de la luna, sintió una punzada incomoda detrás de la cabeza. Con impaciencia se frotó el rostro con la pata, casi había olvidado lo que era estar encandilada. Finalmente enfocó su vista al frente; Nitzune tenía los ojos sobre ella con la faz marcada por la ansiedad. Shira, con una ligera sorpresa, detalló el cuerpo que ella misma había creado pero que nunca había visto.

-  Demonios, hice un gran trabajo contigo. Incluso siento algo de pena porque ese cuerpo vaya a parar a las sucias manos de ese perro.

La pequeña esbozó una gran sonrisa al notar como los ojos de la felina cobraban vida, quedando de un color dorado metalizado muy brillante; se lanzó sobre la demonio abrazándola por el cuello muy feliz. Shira se dejó hacer solemnemente, aunque con una gran satisfacción y posó sus ojos al frente, lo siguiente que vio fue al pelinegro.

-  Tienes más cara de estúpido de lo que yo esperaba.

\- ¡Oe!

Rezongó molesto el joven. Lo siguiente en el campo de visión de Shira fue la figura imponente de Thai. La felina se separó de Nitzune y caminó hacia el lobo hasta quedar muy cerca de él.

\- ¿Sabes? Me enferma que exista algo con tanto poder en su interior. Tú, definitivamente, eres un monstruo peor que yo.

-  De nada Kurai. Me alegra que estés tan contenta por poder ver una vez más.

Thai sonrió honestamente y Shira apartó la mirada incomoda.

-  Maldito perro apestoso.

-  Sé que te atraigo. Te gusta el poder ¿No es así?

\- ¡Bah! Cierra el hocico.

Ellos dos continuaron con esa extraña conversación frente a Kaito y Nitzune. Estos se miraron confundidos.

-  Acaso… ¿Se están coqueteando?

-  No tengo idea. Jamás vi a Thai comportarse así.

-  Que desagradable.

Comentaron los dos al tiempo. No podían imaginarse a sus compañeros animales teniendo algún tipo de relación. Momentos después, Kaito, Thai y Nitzune pudieron ver como la felina se subía a un gran árbol a contemplar largamente la luna. Se sonrieron entre sí al notar la expresión satisfecha y en paz de Shira.

El resto como se dice, es historia, Kurai cumplió su palabra y suavizó su actitud frente a Kaito. Jamás intentó hacer nada para separar a la pareja, pero eso no evitaba que constantemente molestase al pelinegro.

 

Pasaron los meses. Kaito y Nitzune vivieron felizmente en el pequeño apartamento en compañía de Haru. Eran la típica pareja de enamorados, el único inconveniente era que los vecinos se quejaban continuamente por el ruido en la noche. Abochornada por las continuas miradas acusadoras de quienes vivían cerca y escuchaban todo cada noche, Nitzune aceptó la oferta de Kaito de irse a vivir a una casa más grande y alejada del bullicioso centro de Konoha.

La mudanza tomó muy poco tiempo. Entre los dos no tenían mucho equipaje, lo mayor eran las cajas llenas de libros de la pequeña. Kaito no escatimó en gastos al comprar el hogar que compartiría con Nitzune; aun con las negativas de la menor, entregó una enorme bolsa repleta de oro y plata al vendedor cuando encontró la casa perfecta. Espaciosa, cercana a los bosques, con grandes habitaciones, un largo pasillo exterior que conectaba con un bello jardín que tenía un pequeño estanque y lo más importante para Kaito: un enorme baño al que le había mandado construir una tina de grandes proporciones con un sistema de agua caliente. Nitzune casi se cocina viva una vez que intentó meterse en el agua junto con el pelinegro. La temperatura que este usaba para relajarse era ridícula. Él también le dio varios gustos a la pequeña, adaptaron una de las habitaciones como una biblioteca-oficina donde Nitzune podía guardar cuantos libros quisiese, una parte del jardín fue destinada a plantar lo que sea que ella necesitase, también Haru tuvo un lugar en la casa lleno de juguetes y torres para arañar.

La pelinegra se sentía un poco cohibida ante tanta opulencia repentina, pero no podía negarle nada a Kaito; él deseaba olvidar los años de miseria y vivir en un lugar donde pudiera tener todo lo que se le antojara, incluso consiguió un par de esas camas que flotaban en el aire por medio de cuerdas y en ellas dormía sus siestas, Nitzune terminó por acostumbrarse a la casa y muy pronto se sintió en un verdadero hogar.

 

 

Pasaron con lentitud dos años. En un punto muy al centro del país del viento, una chica de bellos ojos morados esperaba bajo la sombra de un árbol. El cabello que había dejado crecer durante ese tiempo ya le llegaba casi a mitad de la espalda y lo mantenía bellamente recogido. Con frecuencia enviaba cartas a su amiga, enunciándole en ellas todas sus aventuras: sus viajes a las ciudades, las vistas que había obtenido del mundo y las historias que había escuchado en el camino; junto con las cartas enviaba fotografías con las cuales compartía su felicidad con los que había dejado en Konoha. Así mismo, Yuruki recibía constantes respuestas de Nitzune. En aquellos dos años sus compañeros presentaron los exámenes chunnin, destacando mucho entre los presentes. Yuruki no pudo evitar reír cuando leyó que Kaito había destruido medio bosque prohibido en un solo ataque y que la pequeña pelinegra había ganado su primer combate al aterrar de tal forma al enemigo que este se desmayó en bien les dio un vistazo a sus cobres.

La joven bajó la mirada de las nubes para recibir con una sonrisa a quien estaba esperando. Sasuke parecía realmente sorprendido de encontrarla; cuando tomó el camino que le había indicado la pelirroja al despedirse, se consideraba un idiota puesto que sería casi imposible que ella fuera en su encuentro. Yuruki se levantó y lo miró con una sonrisa retadora, ella también estaba sorprendida de verlo, aquella cita ponía en juego los sentimientos de los dos después de tanto tiempo. Hubo un minuto de silencio y después, antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Sasuke atrapó su boca en un beso.

-  No permito que nadie me tome por sorpresa.

Comentó el joven azabache con una sonrisilla. Yuruki, con las mejillas un poco coloradas le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y volvió a besarlo.

-  Yo tampoco.

 

Nitzune dejó de recibir cartas por un tiempo, casi un año de hecho. Cuando al fin un ave le llevó una atada a la pata, la menor casi se fue al suelo de sentón al ver la única fotografía que esta contenía.

\- ¡Kaito! ¡Kaito! ¡Ven a ver esto!

El pelinegro dejó a sus perros jugando en el jardín mientras él ingresaba a la casa. Había adoptado a dos ejemplares, que se volvieron bastante grandes, en un país lejano; el macho fue llamado Chroma ya que uno de sus ojos era azul y el otro del color de la miel, la hembra por ser grácil y elegante incluso desde cachorra se llamó Nezha. Cuando Kaito los llevó a casa Nitzune no fue capaz de rechazarlos puesto que los dos cachorros y Kaito la miraron con ojos suplicantes. Ya tenían un año así que eran fuertes y obedientes, tanto a la pareja como a Thai, aunque no se llevaran del todo bien con Shira.  Nitzune por su parte también había adoptado a otro gato para que le hiciera compañía a Haru, aquel tenía en el pelaje una linda mescla entre blanco y marrón, lo llamó Nucita aun contra las constantes burlas del pelinegro.  

Kaito evitó pisar la cola de los dos gatos y se encaminó a la sala; Nitzune sostenía una fotografía y al verlo se la extendió. El mayor la miró con interés y luego de unos momentos estalló en risas.

\- ¡Al final él también terminó cayendo!

Nitzune también rio un poco. Kaito le devolvió la fotografía y ella la miró detenidamente por algunos minutos más. Yuruki tenía una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro en la imagen, era evidente que con una manó tomó la fotografía mientras con la otra obligaba a Sasuke a aparecer en ella, ambos dejaban ver con cierto disimulo un par de anillos en sus dedos. La menor sonrió complacida.

-  Kaito…

-  Dime.

\- ¿No te parece que esta fotografía Yuruki se ve un poco más, ya sabes, rellenita?

Los dos se miraron y volvieron a reír. Kaito volvió al patio y con mucho cuidado colocó en un estuche especial el delicado anillo que había fabricado con sus propias manos; empresa que le llevó meses de arduo trabajo y mucha frustración ya que la delicada pieza se rompía fácilmente ante las pocas acostumbradas manos de Kaito a los trabajos finos. Llenándose de ánimo, escondió la cajita en sus ropas y volvió dentro, se suponía que ambos irían a un festival en la noche, ocasión que el mayor aprovecharía para hacer la pregunta más importante de su vida.

\- ¿Estas lista?

-  Sí. Guardare la fotografía y saldremos ¡Será una noche muy divertida!

-  Claro.

Kaito sonrió suavemente mientras veía a la menor perderse entre las habitaciones moviendo a su paso el delicado kimono rojo. El llevaba uno muy sencillo de un azul eléctrico muy acorde a sus gustos. Desde la parte más alejada del patio vio a Thai y a Shira que lo miraban acusadoramente. El mayor les hizo un gesto para que guardaran silencio y cuando la menor volvió le ofreció galantemente su brazo para salir. Se sentía nervioso, aunque sabía perfectamente cuál sería la respuesta de su pequeña.

 

 

Kaito entró a la casa llevando sobre su hombro una enorme bolsa. El hogar estaba tranquilo y sólo se escuchaba el correr del viento. El pelinegro dejó su máscara ANBU despreocupadamente en un mueble, aunque sabía que Nitzune odiaba eso. Con pasos silenciosos entró al cuarto recién remodelado y allí encontró a la pequeña, durmiendo plácidamente sobre la cama colgante que había en una esquina del cuarto, en su torso descansaban dos pequeños niños que debían estar en sus cunas y no sobre ella. Kaito sonrió enternecido al ver el rostro pacifico de sus tres tesoros. Nitzune abrió los ojos de repente sonriéndole al mayor.

-  Hola.

\- ¿Te desperté?

\- En cuanto cruzaste la puerta. Recuerda que le estás hablando a la líder de la rama de infiltración y espionaje de la reformada unidad ANBU y de paso sub-capitana general de esta.

Kaito hizo una mueca de burla mientras tomaba a uno de los bebes y lo cargaba delicadamente.

-  Pues esta líder no ha dejado ver su rostro en varios meses, vas a oxidarte.

-  No hay manera, señor capitán de la unidad ANBU… ¿El trabajo ha sido muy pesado? Se supone que soy quien mantiene el orden allí.

Kaito se inclinó y besó los labios de la pequeña con ternura.

-  Nada que obligar a unos cuantos subordinados a horas extra no arregle. Ya te dije que no necesitas poner un pie siquiera fuera de la casa hasta que te recuperes por completo.

-  Kaito, los pequeños nacieron hace nueve meses, creo que puedo empezar a preocuparme por el trabajo.

-  No me importa ¿Sabes el susto que me diste el día del parto? Tú no tendrás que esforzarte en nada mientras yo esté aquí.

-  Eres adorable, pero tengo que volver a mi trabajo pronto, puede que tú sólo tengas que darle explicaciones al hokage y a nadie más, pero yo soy quien debe mantener el orden en la unidad y debo volver a mi laboratorio.

-  Sigue sin importarme. Cuando nació Minos, Yuruki no salió de su casa por casi año y medio.

Nitzune rio al recordar la llegada de la pelirroja a lomo de Rathian estando a un mes de dar a luz al pequeño pelirrojo Minos, hijo mayor de los Uchihas quien crecía con personalidad fuerte y protectora; de eso ya hacía cuatro años, en ese tiempo Sasuke y la pelirroja ya habían tenido un par de mellizos, la hermosa Mizuki y el alegre Haruto, ambos increíblemente parecidos a Sasuke. Yuruki se había convertido en jounnin y tenía a un grupo a su cuidado, incluso con eso podía mantener a su numerosa familia feliz. Claro, el hecho de que Sasuke pasara mucho tiempo en la aldea también ayudaba.

-  Pero Kaito…

-  Nada de peros, por ahora nuestra prioridad es que estos pequeños crezcan fuertes y sanos y me niego a dejar que alguien los cuide por nosotros.

-  Sí. A mí tampoco me gusta la idea. Pero si el trabajo se pone pesado más te vale decirme.

\- ¡Vamos! Estamos en tiempos de paz ¿Sabes hace cuanto no se nos asigna una misión de asesinato?

\- ¡Shh! No hables de eso frente a los niños.

En ese momento los niños despertaron de su siesta. La niña sobre el pecho de Nitzune y el niño en brazos de Kaito sonrieron y balbucearon algo cercano a “papá” al ver el rostro del pelinegro.

-  Aiko, Kouta…

Los llamó Kaito con gran amor y repartió en la cabecita de cada uno un par de besos. Los gemelos con cabellos negrísimos rieron. Nitzune tuvo que acercarle al pelinegro la pequeña, pues esta también quería abrazar a su padre. Después de unos minutos ambos niños se fijaron en la bolsa en el suelo. Nitzune se peinó los mechones hacia atrás suspirando.

-  No me digas que les has comprado más juguetes.

-  Estuve fuera tres días ¡Tres días!

\- Debes dejar de traerles tantas cosas cada que sales de misión. Tendremos que comprar otra casa si continúas así.

El mayor sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-  Si eso te hace feliz.

\- ¡Kaito! Eres un tonto.

Nitzune roja hasta el cuello oculto su rostro entre las manos. Los pequeños fueron bajados para que vieran sus nuevos regalos. Mientras los niños estaban distraídos el mayor se acercó por la espalda a Nitzune y la abrazó cariñosamente. Podía ver el inicio de la cicatriz en la espalda de la pequeña, los terribles recuerdos lo golpearon de repente, suspiró y besó la piel del cuello ajeno.

-  Gracias.

\- ¿Por qué me agradeces?

-  Es por ti que soy muy feliz ahora. Como nunca esperé serlo.

La pequeña pelinegra se giró y empinándose un poco besó los labios del mayor.

-  El día que nos casamos te prometí que te daría toda la felicidad que te merecías. Lo estoy cumpliendo.

Se abrazaron y volvieron a besarse. El estómago de Kaito rugió de repente robándoles algunas carcajadas a los infantes.

-  Eso me recuerda que tengo hambre.

-  Tú siempre tienes hambre.

Entre risas Nitzune levantó a los niños y caminó con ellos hacia la cocina.

-  Kouta, Aiko. Ustedes también deben tener hambre. Vamos a comer algo delicioso ya que papá regresó y luego visitaremos a Yuruki ¿Bien?

Los pequeños exclamaron emocionados y abrazaron a su madre. Tanto los perros como los gatos de la casa se acercaron a la familia sabiendo que se acercaba la hora de una gran comida. Nitzune al ver tantas caras ansiosas rio divertida.

-  Por todos los cielos. Esta casa está llena de tragones.

-  Ven. Te ayudaré a cocinar.

Comentó Kaito llevando a los niños a mitad de la sala para que jugaran con Chroma y Nezha.

-  Es que debes ayudarme. Nadie cocina la carne mejor que tú. Pero antes ¡Ve a cambiarte! Sabes que no me gusta que los niños te vean con el traje de ANBU.

-  Bien, bien…

 

Fuera de la casa, en medio del jardín. Thai descansaba plácidamente ante los rayos del sol mientras Shira lo hacía a la sombra de la casa.  Ambos seres mantenían su mirada dentro del hogar.

-  Lucen muy felices.

Comentó el can. Shira asintió con desgano antes de volver su cabeza hacia el otro lado.

\- ¿Hay algo que te moleste?

\- Acabo de darme cuenta de lo cortas que son las vidas de los humanos. Antes de darme cuenta ya han pasado quince años desde que la guerra terminó. Mi Nitzune se ha vuelto una adulta y ahora sólo me queda esperar a que su vida llegue a su fin.

\- Siempre tan pesimista. Kurai, deberías estar feliz por tu portadora. Yo lo estoy por mi pequeño.

\- Tu maldito cachorro sólo me la arrebató. Si no fuera por el trato que hicimos… ¡Bah! Ya no importa.

El gran lobo se levantó y se acercó a la felina, echándose a su lado y acercando su hocico al de ella. Shira gruñó molesta por el gesto, pero no se movió. Thai habló suavemente.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando la vida de nuestros compañeros acabe?

\- Viviré muchos años más, podre conseguir otra portadora, aunque no sea perfecta como mi Nitzune… No lo sé. Lo pensaré cuando el momento llegue.

\- Eso es cierto. Viviremos largamente, por eso creo que tendrás tiempo suficiente para aprender a no depender de un humano para sobrevivir en este mundo. Podrías encontrar otras fuentes de energía.

-  Sí, claro. Déjame adivinar ¿Tú? Por favor…

-  No me molestaría, tengo suficiente vitalidad para dejarte satisfecha y lo sabes. Además, alguien tiene que vigilarte.

Kurai volvió a gruñir y le dio la espalda al lobo con fastidio.

\- Lo que ocurrió en ese festival fue un accidente. No pienso pasar mi eternidad junto a un lobo sarnoso. Puedes ser la criatura más poderosa que he conocido, pero no por eso voy a estar detrás de tu energía.

-  Eso lo veremos, tenemos mucho tiempo para discutirlo.

-  Vete al infierno.

Thai rio por lo bajo ante la actitud de la demonio. Con un disimulado movimiento posó su tupida cola por encima de la negra figura de Shira, esta no opuso resistencia con lo que el can esbozo una sonrisa antes de dormirse junto a ella.

 

 

Muchas otras cosas podrían ser contadas sobre la vida de los jóvenes que hemos acompañado hasta ahora, pero sería una historia demasiado larga. Yuruki vivió su vida como mejor le pareció sin sentirse usada por nadie y siendo libre para decidir. Kaito y Nitzune encontraron su propia felicidad y la compartieron durante muchos, muchos años. En total todos hicieron de su futuro el mejor posible, lograron que su accidental llegada a ese mundo no fuera un error sino una nueva oportunidad. El mundo siguió su curso y aunque tuvieron que enfrentarse a muchas más dificultades, todos tres fueron muy felices hasta que sus vidas llegaron a su fin pacíficamente.


End file.
